The Adelisa Aiglentine
by RinaBea
Summary: AU-Steampunk - The crew of the Airship Adelisa Aiglentine had no idea how quickly their lives would change after they made one simple deal with the Peaky Blinders. Tommy/OC, Alfie/OC - Rated MA
1. Adelisa - Chapter 1

**Authors Note: _Disclaimer:_**

 **I just want to make a quick note that on occassion the use of quotes from the Peaky Blinders TV series may be used and I own nothing but the OC's and non TV storyline in this story. Any lines used from the series belong to the original screenplay writers. Please also note the rating for this story is MA - bad language, violence and mature content will be present.**

******0******

Pronunciations for OC Character Names:  
Irish in origin  
Carrick (Care - ick)  
Eirnin (Air-nin)  
Twins - AINE (Awn-ye) Aoife (EE+fa)  
Reilly (Rye-lee)

* * *

 **Transcontinental Trade Route** - **4 days outside England**  
 **Airship - Adelisa Aiglentine**  
 **Dec. 8, 1919**

Aoife sat in her hammock while it gently swayed back and forth from the winter wind that buffeted the ship. It was peaceful and she wanted to enjoy it while she could. She knew once they hit English airspace it was going to be all hands on deck. To top it off her eldest brother had been in some sort of funk since leaving the tropics. She didn't quite understand it, she knew it wasn't because of some dame, he hadn't been seeing anyone in particular. So that meant that it had to be something to do with business. Maybe something in their cargo was worrying him. Whatever it was he was pulling the big brother card and not telling any of the rest of his family. Probably thinking he was worrying about it enough for all of them. Except she hated it when he kept secrets from them. How many times had she told him it's always better for them to have all the facts, that way they're prepared when shit goes sideways. Ugh, men. Now the raised voices of her two older brothers ruined her relaxation time too. Brothers could really suck some times.

Aoife swung herself out of her comfortable hammock and made her way down the narrow corridor to the Captain's cabin where her older brothers were practically yelling at each other. Apparently her identical twin sister had the same notion because she was walking towards the door from the opposite direction. She met up with Aine at the open doorway and they leaned against the frame just like mirror images of each other as they listened in.

"Just got off the connection with Solomons, wants to know if we'd be willing to take on another client. An associate of his up in Birmingham is looking to get some stock out quick. What do you think?"

"Well now Eirnin, did he mention what his associates stock was? Where he's looking to send it to? You already know we have a pretty full load, how heavy is the parcel? How much space will it take up? We don't need the damn headache of taking on anything from an associate of Alfie fuckin Solomons. He's lucky we came to terms on his own shit. You know damn well any associate of Solomons is bound to be more trouble than it'll be worth. So you can go back and tell Solomons that my answer is fuckin NO!"

"Alright Carrick, Jesus, no need to bite my damn head off - he asked - so I asked you, shit, you need to get laid or something you've been in a crap mood since we left the Caymans."

"Fuck off Eirnin and just do what I damn well tell you to."

Aoife watched as Aine stiffened beside her. Her sister had something extra going on with Solomons, she just wasn't sure how serious it was. She understood it and she did actually like Alfie, he wasn't like the other fuckers her sister had had relations with. Alfie was entertaining, dangerous and unpredictable she enjoyed his company for all those reasons, but she herself wasn't interested in anything other than friendship with the man. So that probably works out for the best since Aine seemed to be developing deeper feelings than she should for him. She just worried about her sisters heart, couldn't see how anything good could come from it. After all he's a Grounder and well they certainly weren't, it was a relationship that could never truly go very far. Not unless Aine was willing to leave the sky.

Aoife decided to put her sister out of her misery because she knew Aine wanted to ask about what the hell was going on but if she did, when it had to do with Alfie, her brother would just as well slam the door in her face. Since he too knew Aine had something going with the Jew. He didn't like it but he wouldn't stand in her way, he also wouldn't stand for any favoritism towards the man just because his sister had a thing for him. So big britches on, the things she does for her sister.

"Carrick, Eirnin's right. You've been off and we haven't pushed you about it but it's starting to get to the ridiculous stage. We came to terms with Solomons long ago and he's not our only shady client. Taking on another is neither here nor there. If they're willing to pay the price we ask then that's just business, shady or not. So why the sudden hostility and unwillingness to take on new business without even speaking to this associate from Birmingham?"

"Aoife it's not your damn concern, I'm the Captain of this ship and if I don't want to take on any more clients then we don't take on anymore god damn clients, is that understood?"

"Aye Carrick, I hear you putting on your Captains voice ordering us all around like we're your minions and not your damn blood. You may be Captain of this vessel but this is a fucking _family_ business, in case, you've fucking forgotten. The last time I checked any new business ventures are to be taken into account by all members of this family and then it's put to a vote because if one of us goes down then we all do! Aine go get Reilly, I believe we have something to vote on."

Aoife watched as Carrick's eyes glimmered eerily, he never liked being questioned, always preferred it if they simply did what they were told. Aoife however fucking hated when anyone told her what to do, family or not. She wasn't stupid or reckless, she took the pros and cons of every decision into consideration, except when someone told her what to do. No, when that happens whether she agrees with it or not she tends dig her heels in and pull from that chafing bit as hard as fucking possible. Now if you asked her to do something, you've a much better chance of her doing it. Carrick knew this, she knew he did. So it just went to show how badly he was worried about whatever the hell it was he was worrying about, that he didn't take his dear sweet little sisters temperament into account when speaking to her.

Aoife wasn't a pushover either which is why her eyes never left her brothers as they stood off against one another. On the peripheral of her vision she could see Eirnin standing off to the side. The cogs in his head turning about whether he should intervene or not. She knew he'd come to the decision to stay out of it. Eirnin knew them both and knew they could both hold their own, sometimes though things weren't resolved in a timely manner and well being stuck on an airship together for weeks at a time when your siblings are fighting can make for living in a war zone. Obviously though Eirnin wanted answers just as badly as she did. Thankfully before either she or Carrick could open their mouths to push one another any farther Aine and their little brother, by age not height, Reilly walked through the door, closing it softly behind them. Now that they were all here it was time to get things moving along and since Carrick simply wanted them all to shut up and do what they were told, well, then running the family meeting was up to her.

"Alright, so Alfie Solomons has asked if we'd be willing to think about taking on another client. An associate of his up in Birmingham. I say we at least meet with this associate of his and see what is said. After the meeting we can all decide whether or not we want to deal. Unless Carrick would like to share any information about why this would be a bad idea?...No, well then all in favor of meeting this associate from Birmingham?"

Aoife watched as all of her siblings aside from Carrick replied Aye to the meeting. "Well that's settled then. Eirnin would you let Alfie know we'd be willing to meet with his associate and discuss terms but will reserve the right to refuse service if we don't like what we hear? If he'd be a dear and set up the meeting for us, he has our arrival time already I'm sure. He can work out the logistics for us."

"Aye Aoife, I'll take care of it."

"Great now if I could have a moment to speak with Carrick alone I'd appreciate it."

After everyone left and closed the door behind them, Aoife turned to Carrick.

"What the hell is going on Carrick? Don't tell me nothing to worry my pretty little head over. Something is up and it's got you turned all around. The way you've been acting, the way you're talking at us instead of to us. You know damn well that we work better when we're all on the same page. You've got to share what the fuck is going on, what's more is you know you do. You're being all stoic, trying to deal with whatever it is on your own. But it's bleeding through and we're all sick and tired of it. So cough it up, I don't care if you feel like you're choking on it. Your damn secrets stop right now!"

Aoife watched as her brother dragged his hands over his face. She could tell he was trying to fortify himself before he started talking. She wasn't sure if it was to prepare to argue with her more or if it was to finally tell her what had crawled up his backside and died. When he finally spoke his voice was tired and hollow. Thank the heavens, the truth finally!

"It was such a small request, I didn't see the problem in it."

"What request? When? From who?"

"Aoife. We could be in trouble... I ran into Grace when we were docked in George Town. She asked me if I would do her a favor and deliver a letter to a friend of hers in London when we came this way."

"Okay. You know how I feel about the woman personally but I don't quite see the issue of delivering mail as it were. So why the worry?"

"This friend she wants the letter delivered to, well, finding him won't be a problem. I've already ascertained his location. It's just the getting it to him that's tricky."

"Pray tell, where is the man located?"

"He currently resides as a prisoner in the brig onboard the Mesopotamia bound for the encampment on Madagascar which sets sail a fortnight from now."

"Ah huh, what was his crime?"

"...Treason."

"Have you read the letter? Are we carrying something that the government would take issue with?"

"I haven't broken the seal."

"Okay...well there you go. If we're boarded and asked about some mysterious letter, we just give it to them, they can't prove we're doing anything other than delivering a letter, it has nothing to do with us."

"It's not that simple Aoife. I gave her my word I would deliver it to no one but the recipient. This former Inspector Campbell."

"Yeah, did she happen to mention that the man had been arrested and tried for treason before she asked this little favor of you? I bet ten pounds not. You don't owe her anything Carrick. Her innocent little harmless doe eyed act was just that. She's nothing but a god damn Mata Hari. Ugh, the first glimpse you saw of her you should have turned and ran as fast as you fucking could in the opposite direction. How many times are you going to let that dame fuck us over? You want my opinion, take that damn letter and burn it. Forget you ever saw her. If by some miracle she didn't already know where her Inspector Campbell was then I'm sure she would tell you to forget delivering it. After all, what's a man being cargo'd to Madagascar for imprisonment going to do with whatever information is in that letter. The woman broke your damn heart Carrick, years ago, you don't owe her a single damn thing."

Aoife watched as Carrick went through his own pros and cons list in his head. She really hoped he would take her advice. Delivering a simple letter to someone in London is one thing. Delivering a letter to a man imprisoned for treason is something else entirely.

"Carrick, I get why you're worried about our special delivery, but what has that got to do with taken on new clients?"

"If I decide to go through with the letters delivery we may not have time to take on new shipments, we may need to leave English airspace in a hurry."

"Well that fucking settles it then. Burn it. Delivering a letter as a _favor_ to a known criminal in custody no less, does not come before the safety and sanctity of our previous engagements. This is our lively hood you're talking about being disrupted. It's bad enough we might have to play shadow games if we get boarded because of that letter. Our customers trust us to import and export their wares quickly and quietly without undue suspicion falling upon us for something we're not even collecting payment for. Burn it, we collect our export shipment from Camden, we speak with Birmingham and you forget you ever had the misfortune of running into Grace."

"It's not that simple Aoife."

"Yes Carrick, it is. Don't let any feelings you still harbor for her to outweigh your common sense. I know you felt something real for her. She made her choice and it wasn't you. Don't bring the rest of your family down for a woman who didn't even choose you back."

Aoife had nothing left to say. She knew her brother would do what he wanted to. She sincerely hoped what he chose to do would be in the families best interests. She wasn't heartless, she understood love and its intricacies. She may have never truly felt it as powerfully as others in her family had. But she knew it had to fucking hurt like hell when you couldn't have the one your heart wanted. She couldn't decide whether it was worse to have someone return your feelings but not be able to be with them or if the one you loved didn't love you back enough to choose a life with you. She left the captain's cabin quietly closing the door behind her so her brother could mull over the implications of delivering that damned letter.

* * *

 **Birmingham - Shelby Company Limited**

 _Tommy POV_

Tommy looked up from the paperwork strewn across his desk when Aunt Pol came through the door without knocking. His cold ice blue eyes looking directly into her hard dark brown ones.

"What?"

He could see that Aunt Pol had something good to tell him from the sparkle in her eyes. Thank the gods he didn't know if he could take anymore setbacks right now. He had so many pots stirring that demanded his attention and concentration as it was, some good news would be more than welcome.

"Some good news for you today Tommy. Solomons is on the line holding for you. Wants to set up a meeting between you and that importer exporter ship he's got terms with."

"Hmm, having an accord with Camden may ave actually come through for us then."

"May ave. Only way to tell is to talk to him."

Tommy gave Pol a stiff nod before reaching for the phone as she closed the door behind her and took the seat in front of his desk.

"Line 3, Tommy."

"Alfie, I hear you ave some news for me on that shipper of yours."

"Aye, nothin's certain ya understand. They willin' to meet wit ya though and hear what ya ave to say. So when can ya meet wit um?"

"I can clear my schedule for whenever they're available."

"Right. I'll set it up and let ya know when an' where."

"Fine"

Tommy gently laid the handset back in its cradle and closed his eyes. Fuck he hoped this worked out he needed to unload those god damn guns somewhere far away from here. The right fuckin cock up that was, fuckin motorbikes is what he asked for, no, a shipment of government guns and munitions is what he got. He had outsmarted that damn Inspector who came looking for em'. Tearing up his damn town, disruptin' his business, threatening his family. That damn Inspector had been a right thorn in his side, but he'd gotten him out of the way and thankfully the fucker wouldn't be coming back. Now though, he needed to get rid of the damn shipment.

The sound of Polly's voice had him opening his eyes.

"A meeting then?"

"Aye. Just a meeting, no accord as yet...to be expected. Alfie will set it up and make sure we get the particulars."

"Who all do you want going?"

"Not sure on that front yet. I'll figure out what kind of presence I want us ta have there and get back ta ya."

"Right. Well at least we're moving in a forward direction when it comes to that damn devils shipment. We need it gone Tommy. Sooner rather than later, the last thing we need is to have another Inspector to deal with, with those things laying around."

"I know Aunt Pol. I'm dealing with it ain't I?"

Tommy knew that Aunt Pol wasn't going to answer because she knew it was a rhetorical question. He watched as she got up and exited the room. As soon as the door was closed he opened his bottom drawer and took out a bottle of whiskey and a glass. After downing two fingers he returned the bottle and glass to his drawer and sat back in his seat. Staring blindly at the piles of paperwork on his desk. Fuckin hell it wasn't going to get done today, at least not by him.

He got up and grabbed his jacket and cap with its razor blades sewn into the bill before exiting the office. The den was loud and smoky with his men taking bets and laying odds. He was grateful for the upcoming race, the additional income would come in handy when trying to set up an accord with Alfie's shipper. If all went to plan he'd also have his in with Kimber after the races.

Tommy left the den without a word to anyone and headed towards the Garrison, he was sure he'd find his older brother Arthur there. They had things to discuss, he just hoped he'd be able to catch Arthur before he was too deep in his cups.

He walked down the muddy streets with confidence and purpose. Tommy always had somewhere to go and something to do these days. People either made themselves scarce or gave a word of acknowledgment. They understood how things were run in their little den of Small Heath and the rest of Birmingham was slowly coming to learn it as well. The Peaky Blinders ran things and you better not get in their way and Tommy Shelby ran the Peaky Blinders so you'd better be damn sure to stay on his good side.


	2. Adelisa - Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Please feel free to leave me comments and critiques on how you feel about the story and characters, as well as any requests you may have. Remember this is an AU so I have taken liberties with the storyline. I basically wanted to write a somewhat new story using the Peaky Blinders and its characters instead of another story that follows the tv shows storyline. This chapter is short but hopefully still enjoyable.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Camden Town**

 **Solomons Bakery**

 **Dec. 10, 1919**

 _Alfie POV_

Alfie looked over the notes he'd made. He didn't know why he had agreed to setup this damn meeting for the Peaky Blinders. If Tommy fuckin Shelby cocked up his relationship with his fuckin shipper, he was going to let Tommy Fuckin Shelby have it!

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck it! Six years he's had dealings with the Adelisa. Dealings that started before the damn war and continued through and after it. Thomas fuckin Shelby. He'd right make sure that Shelby knew the consequences if he mucked up his business. How the hell could a six year business arrangement grow so fuckin cold when all he'd done was ask if they would consider a new damn client. His conversations with the second one, Eirnin had always been cordial at the least. While he wasn't as up tight as the elder, nor was he as sociable as the younger, he was still always damn cordial. So why the fuck now was he like fuckin ice. Something was going on, onboard the Adelisa and fuck if it wasn't going to bleed over into his business, by bringing Shelby into the equation.

He picked up his phone and dialed Birmingham. All the damn thing did was fuckin ring! Where the hell was everyone, there were enough fuckin Shelby's that someone should've been there to pick up the damn ringer. He set the handset down on the desk allowing it to continue ringing while he placed his head in his hand and took deep breathes to try and maintain the calm he'd basically lost already. He slammed his fingers down on the disconnect and took another breath. Alright, alls good. If they ain't at the den at this time a day, then the Garrison would be the most likely place to find at least one of them.

"Garrison."

"Oi, Tommy Shelby there by any chance?"

"Who's askin?"

"Who's askin? Who's fuckin askin? If Shelby's there tell him Alfie fuckin Solomons is on the damn line, eh!"

"Alrigh, wait a moment."

That fuckin little shite, wait a moment, wait a fuckin moment? Alfie held the receiver in front of his face dangling from his fingers and thought about just hanging up. When he heard the deep gruff voice of Tommy come through the line.

"Aye, Alfie."

After a beat and another breath he put the phone back to his ear.

"Listen good Shelby, you're meetin' with one o' the twins, there'll be one other man there. Simple meet and greet, basic questions. Ya cock up my dealings with them in anyway and I'll be taken out my losses on your hide, ya understand? Ya won't get an answer about doin business right away, it's gotta be cleared by all o' them, right."

"...Aye."

"Hmmph... Two days time, they'll come ta ya and meet ya at the Garrison, four in the even'in."

"Two days, 4 at the Garrison."

"Now don't fuckin ask me for anything else."

Without waiting for a reply from the Shelby he hung up the phone.

"Alfie! You're needed out front."

"Aye, Ollie."

What the fuck is it now!

* * *

 **Birmingham - Small Heath**

 **Garrison Pub**

 _Tommy POV_

Tommy set the receiver back down and handed the phone over to the new bar man Devlin. Something had Alfie in a damn mood, though he supposed it really didn't take much to stir up that volatile man. He tapped his fingers on the bar twice and his empty glass was quickly refilled. Taking his rum and moving back into the snug he closed the doors securely behind him.

They'd been having a family gathering of sorts so everyone with the last name Shelby who wasn't too young was there. He retook his seat at the end of the table and looked across at his brothers Arthur and John. He could tell Arthur had already had too much rum for one night and it was unlikely he'd be stoppin anytime soon. His dark brown hair was a right mess and rum still glistened off his mustache. John was sat back nursing his drink, knew he had kids to get back to soon. He was spending more time moving the matchstick between his lips from one side to the other than drinking any booze.

Now his little sister Ada, she was just looking bored as hell, probably wishing she could be snuck off with Freddie somewhere. Thinking that he didn't know anything about what she was doing or who she was doing it with. Polly sat smoking her cigarette and staring at the liquor in her glass, thoughts somewhere else at the moment. His cousin Michael had his head leaned back against the wall with his eyelids closed, like he was fucking tired or something.

Two men, meeting him on his turf, right fuckin affable they were being.

"John, you're with me when we meet with the shipper in two days."

John's baby blues swept up to his and he gave a quick nod to let him know he'd heard. Before he could say anything else Arthur started going off.

"What the hell Tommy, if you're meeting wit the shippers then ya need more people wit ya. We don't know 'em. We don't trust em', meeting strangers out in the open at some random location is a bad idea without the proper backup."

Tommy's voice stayed low and even and he spoke slowly continuing to take random drags from his cigarette, pausing every so often to tap the ashes into the tray on the table.

"Arthur, there's only two coming, and they set the meeting here...at the Garrison. Alfie's been doing business with these shippers since before the war. I'm willing ta meet with 'em with just John. Everyone else can make themselves scarce. I'm handling it."

* * *

 **Airship Adelisa Aiglentine**

 _Aoife POV_

Eirnin's voice boomed into the galley as most of the crew were sitting down to eat supper. Aoife and Aine were both just tucking into some stew, while Carrick was staring into his grog and Reilly was nearly finished with his whole meal. They all looked up and focused on the information that Eirnin was detailing to them.

"Well, we've got a meeting set up with Birmingham. Day we dock in London, so it's going to be hectic. Told Solomons that it'd be two of us meeting his man in Birmingham at some pub called the Garrison, 4 o'clock in the afternoon. Should give whoever we decide to send enough time to take the tramline up there from dockside."

Carrick's rough voice sounded off before anyone could say anything.

"Well then since this is Aoife's deal she can go. She can take one of the Merle brothers with her. The rest of us are needed here to unload and start getting setup for reloading."

No one said anything to refute Carrick's decision and Aoife didn't really care. Sure it would be a long day of ground traveling but she'd take it over being stuck with Carrick giving out orders aboard ship. He could be a right pain in the ass when he was in a mood and it hadn't changed any since they spoke about his special delivery.

She wouldn't make a decision without consulting her family about the details of Birminghams product but she would go see if it was even worth bringing to the table in the first place.

"Done. I'll have to dig out some cold weather ground clothes but otherwise it should be interesting. If it's a deal worth considering I'll call and we can put it to a vote, get the particulars squared away right quick should we need to. If not then I'll catch the first tram back and return to help with the unloading and loading."


	3. Adelisa - Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **London**

 **Airship Adelisa Aiglentine**

 **Dec. 12, 1919**

 _Aoife POV_

As predicted once they hit English airspace no one got any rest. Half the men were hanging from rigging and prepping for docking. While the other half were making sure that the paperwork for the imported shipments in their holds were all in meticulous order. They didn't need any questions about what they were shipping being asked when they would be 'searched' by the Tariff Officers. Aoife swung down from the crows nest, leaving one of the crew to continue looking out for other traffic in the airlane. The bitter chill in the English winter air was just about bone rattling. The hum of the turbine at the ships rear was loud and thumping in the quietness of the morning. She landed on deck with a catlike grace that only those in her family seemed to have. She took the stairs down into the forward cabin two at a time and spotted Aine on the communicator requesting permission to dock with the London control center. She knew all three of her brothers would be double and triple checking that everything and everyone was in order before they'd be boarded by the port authorities.

Considering she needed to catch the first tram north towards Birmingham that she could she wanted to double check that she had the necessities packed in her small carpet bag and change from her airman's clothes to those more fitting of a lady on the ground. She headed straight for her private cabin one more deck below. Her traveling bag still sat on the desk by the porthole and she rummaged through it one last time. Everything seemed to be in order. She didn't think she'd be spending more than an hour or two in Birmingham at most but just in case something unforeseen happened she'd at least have an extra set of clothes and the required overnight accessories. Checking her satchel her papers were all in order and her passport was tucked safely inside. She would be able to travel about England unhindered.

Now for warm winter Grounder clothing. Hmm...a heavy emerald green woolen skirt that latched tightly around her hips and remained loose down her lower half. Matched with a long sleeved, high neck, button front shirt and a gray knitted wrap cardigan that had a leather strap closure on the side. To go with her sturdy flat boots. Yep, warm for the winter weather, comfortable enough for ground travel and yet nice enough for a business meeting. She wasn't one to do a whole lot with makeup or fancy hairdo's but a light application of the basics and a couple of barrettes to keep her hair out of her face and she was ready to disembark the Adelisa. Now she just had to make sure Joseph Merle was ready too and of course strap her lovely little dirk on her thigh underneath her skirt. Better to be prepared and safe than sorry. A girls gotta look out for herself after all, and she'd heard Birmingham, especially this Small Heath place wasn't the friendliest place in town.

 *****************0*****************

 **Tramline 4 from London to Manchester**

 **Dec. 12, 1919**

 **Birmingham Station 2pm**

Aoife and Joseph stepped off the tramline at the Birmingham Station. It was an industrial town. The factories puffing away with smoke and ash billowing upwards into the sky. The haze from the pollutants so thick you couldn't even see any blue in the sky, you'd think it's color was a dull greyish brown. The streets were mud covered, if there was any type of stone beneath it at all to begin with. Puddles of water and whatever the residents and shopkeepers kept pouring out into the street riddled the already unstable ground. Breathing required extra effort because it wasn't clean air you were breathing in but dust and ash.

"And here I thought London was bad Miss Aoife. This is a right mess of a town."

"Oh Joseph, you're such a diplomat, I think you're being far to kind in your descriptors."

"Well it's obviously some peoples home, wouldn't want to be offensive."

"And right you would be Joseph. Let's see if we can't find a conveyance to deliver us to the Garrison Pub. I'm somewhat put off of walking down the streets."

"Aye Miss."

They made their way down the platform and over to the nearest mechanical conveyance ready to taxi fares to their destinations. The black metal cab was round and it had multiple long spindly limbs to lift the carriage up and travel down the road. Had to be one of SpiderCo's machines as they always tried to make their machines resemble arachnids in some way. The driver sat atop his platform fiddling with his gauges and dials.

"Oi! How much for two to the Garrison Pub in Small Heath, good sir?"

"Small Heath? What ya want ta go there fer? That's not a place fer good people, especially not a woman the likes of ya. Nothin' there but liars, thieves, rapists and murderers. Why don't ya tell me wha' you're looking fer and I can guarantee ya a better place ta find it."

"Oh can you now. Well then I'm looking to find me the Garrison Pub because I have a business meeting there. Now how much?"

"Lady, ya ain't goin' ta find anyone round these parts willin' ta go inta Small Heath let alone all the way ta the Garrison Pub down in Garrison Court. I'll take ya as far as the corridor fer two shillings. Mayhap you'll be able ta find a resident willin' ta take ya the rest 'o the way."

"Well then...on to the corridor."

Joseph helped Aoife up into the carriage and climbed in after. The whizzing and whirring of the engine firing up created a cacophony of sound around them before they were lifted into the air and they began making their way down towards this corridor to Small Heath."

"Joseph how's our time? I hate being late but this is somewhat ridiculous, no one willing to go into a part of their own damn city. Don't even get me started with the tram delay."

Joseph checked his pocket fob before placing it back in his vest pocket. "Depending on how far we'll have to go once we get to the corridor we might just make it on time Miss Aoife."

"I hate ground travel Joseph."

"Aye, once you've traveled by sky everything else is just a hassle."

Aoife settled into her seat as best she could and turned her gaze out to the streets of Birmingham. The ride was not the smoothest she'd had but she had an inkling the spindly legs of her chosen conveyance managed to travel the streets smoother than others could.

After a while of jostling about the conveyance engines began to slow which signaled an end to their journey and not just a traffic jam, thank god. The carriage gently dropped to the ground and Joseph helped Aoife out and onto the muddy street. Looking up at the driver she decided to give asking directions a go with the man. If he'd be any help or not was questionable.

"Here's your fare. Would you happen to be able to give us directions to our destination?"

"Sorry Miss, never venture there meself I'm just as apt ta get ya lost as the next person."

"Well, thank you anyway, have a good rest of your day sir!"

The driver tipped his hat and restarted his engines before puttering back towards the tramline.

"Well Joseph, it looks like we're going to be in for a bit of an adventure. Shall we be on our way?"

"Aye Miss."

They looked in the direction they were meant to head and neither one of them particularly wanted to continue on but business is business. The road was narrow and lined with grimy brick buildings that never seemed to end. The bricks could at one point in time have been red but now with age and pollutants was a dark brown leaning to black. The corridor looked like one long unending dark tunnel. Hopefully they'd be able to find someone trustworthy enough to get good directions from. With a deep breath and a lift of her skirt Aoife led the way down into Small Heath.

After a good distance of walking Aoife finally started to notice some inhabitants. Shops were open and kids were playing in the mud. An older child seemed to be helping out at a butchers. She supposed she didn't have anything to lose by asking if he knew where she could find the Garrison.

"Hey Lad, would you be able to point me in the direction of the Garrison Pub?"

"The Garrison, Ma'am?"

"Aye, I have a business meeting there."

The butcher who'd been listening from the door spoke up then, the boy must have been his apprentice or perhaps even his son.

"Who's your meeting with?"

"Shelby."

"Go on and show the lady to the Garrison Danny. Paul will finish up loading the wagon."

Aoife looked at the man and gave him a brief smile and nod with a polite thank you. He nodded and waved them on.

Danny moved quickly but not to quickly for a woman in a skirt to keep up. They moved around corners and down what were surely alleys and not streets but within a few minutes of feeling like she was getting lost in the maze of buildings, the alleyway they were in emptied out onto a busy street. Danny pointed to the building across the way with windows lining the front and a large dangling sign that clearly said The Garrison Pub. Aoife reached into her satchel and pulled out a coin for the lads troubles. It seemed to please him as he said his thanks and dashed back the way they'd come.

"Finally here Joseph. What's our time look like?"

"3:55"

"Perfect, let us do some business and then get our butts back into the sky, eh?"

"Aye Miss, the sooner the better, my legs aren't used to surfaces that don't move."

Aoife's laughter for her friends predicament followed her into the Garrison as she pushed open the heavy wooden door and entered the pub.

A quick perusal showed a pride of ownership - the wood gleamed and the bottles and glasses on the shelves were sparkling. The room was sufficiently lit even though it would seem a hard place to get any natural light inside. An effect that was apparently achieved by the stained glass dome located in the center of the room. She could see the large vats tucked away in one corner of the room where they no doubt made their own house lager. All their steam pipes, gauges and dials gleamed as though they'd just been polished.

There was a staircase in the back corner leading to second floor that most likely housed rooms to rent and a portion of the bar looked as though it was cordoned off into a private room. Definitely a well kept and clean establishment. Not at all what she'd been expecting from the outward appearance. She heard the low toned "wow" that Joseph let out beneath his breath.

"Books and covers Joe, books and covers."

"Yes'm"

* * *

 **The Garrison Pub**

 **3:30pm**

 _Tommy POV_

Tommy and John opted to walk over to the pub for their meeting. It was a nice enough day out and the weather seemed promising.

"How you hoping to play this deal Tommy?"

"As honestly as possible John. Alfie has made it clear that we'll be held responsible in his eyes if things get cocked up for him with them. I don't need anymore shit on my plate to deal with. The last thing I want right now is to have to deal with the Camden man."

The rest of their short walk was made in silence. They made their way into the pub and up to the bar. Harry was back behind the counter and immediately pulled down a bottle of Rum and sat it on the bar in front of them with a quiet "no charge Mr. Shelby". Tommy nodded in acknowledgement. But it was Johns voice that filled the silence.

"Harry we're going to need an extra glass. Our future associates should be arriving at 4, bang the snug when they get here, yeah?"

"Aye Mr. Shelby."

Tommy grabbed the rum and John grabbed the glasses before they disappeared back into the snug to await their associates.

"Alfie say anything about them Tommy, what to expect from um?"

"Just said it was a family business, two will come today, we'll talk business, they'll take it back ta the rest and come ta a decision about it as a group. Didn't mention anything else."

"Hmm."

A gentle laughter of the feminine variety wafted into the snug from the front room. It managed to still both men in the booth. John gently and quietly opened the snug window a crack so they could hear more clearly what was going on. Harry's voice came out strong but with a gentleness that he seemed to reserve for the odd lady that wandered in. "Sorry Miss the pubs closed til 6."

A sweet eloquent but decidedly foreign voice, a mixture somewhere between Irish, French and Colonial answered in return, "Oh is it. That's a shame. Well then, you wouldn't happen to know where I might find the man that goes by the name Shelby would you. I'm afraid I have a meeting set with him for today at 4 and I was told it was to be here at this pub."

"Oh I'm sorry Miss, yes, Mr. Shelby is already waiting for you. Just let me tell him you've arrived."

No reply came so surely she must have simply given him a nod, but they could hear Harry making his way over to the snug door. He knocked softly and John got up and swung the door open.

"Harry."

"Your associates have arrived."

Tommy wasn't in a position to see out into the pub from where he was sat, but he watched John closely as his brother took in the woman they'd be trying to do business with. John's eyes were calculating but immensely appreciative at the same time. So a woman, a looker at that. John turned back to him and announced non to quietly "It's a bloody woman Tommy."

"So it would seem, step aside and let her in John."

A petite little thing with an hourglass figure and the most extraordinary copper colored red hair came through the snug door. There was no smile on her heart shaped face only an arch of one of her brows that sat perfectly over stunning forest green eyes. Tommy sat, simply examining her for a moment. She was certainly a pleasure to look at and her voice was sweet to listen to. He had to admit to himself that he was coming up short of breath. He wondered if the beautiful creature before him had been blessed with any brains. It wasn't often that he came across any extraodinarily pretty women that had actual intelligence. He knew they existed, but they were a form of mythical creature in terms of actually meeting one. "Join us please?"

He watched as she gracefully sat in the booth across from him as John remained standing by the door. The older man that accompanied her came through and leaned against the wall on the other side of the door. So she was the mouth piece, the man was just the muscle.

"Would ya care for a drink?"

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

Oh my, what did she just walk into. The blonde who'd opened the door was handsome in that boy next door kind of way. Wore his, no doubt, expensive suit, well, but then he had to go and open that mouth. Problems working with women it would seem. Oh well, not like she was going to be here long enough to even consider a little fun.

The voice that responded to the blonde however...well, oh my, indeed. Low, deep and slightly gravelly, yum. Just her luck he'd probably have a hook nose and be missing half his teeth. However upon stepping through the door she was greeted by yet another well dressed man. Ccan't go wrong with a tailored three piece suit. His face was chiseled, his cheekbones high and sharp. She felt for certain some women would kill to have those cheekbones, plus his full lips. Yet his face had just enough softness to its angles to keep it from being severe. It was those eyes of his though that lured you in she was sure of it. The dark undercut hair paired with those light bright blue eyes, like you were being looked at through a couple of glaciers. Aoife wasn't sure she'd ever even seen that shade of blue in the skies let alone on another person. Wonder if he has the same issues working with women as his brother does. There was no question they were brothers, while their coloring was different, they shared certain characteristics. Sometimes the differences in siblings surprised you but for the most part they usually shared the same views.

He was sizing her up just as she was him, she wondered what thoughts were going through his mind. While she could tell what he was doing, his face seemed an immovable mask, not showing any hint of what went on inside that head of his.

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

"I'll pass on the drink but thank you for the offer. Are you going to have a problem dealing with a woman? If so I won't waste anymore of either of our time."

"John was just surprised. We weren't expecting ta have such lovely company. Perhaps you'd prefer some tea?"

"Hmm. Well as long as we're both on the same page. I'd actually prefer Whiskey, Irish. Rum isn't my drink."

"John, ask Harry for a whiskey for the lady."

John opened the window and spoke softly to Harry out in the bar before he placed a glass of whiskey on the table in front of the copper haired beauty.

"Shall we get down ta business. I'm Thomas Shelby that's my brother John."

"Pleasure to meet you gentlemen I'm sure. Name's Aoife Deveroux. I've been told that you boys are interested in trying to move a shipment of goods and were hoping to find an airship able to take it for you."

Tommy watched her face carefully. She had a good poker face, it was hard for him to decipher anything.

"That's right. One shipment, one time, for now. If we both find an accord with one another future shipments of other products may be in the cards."

"You'll have to understand Mr. Shelby, that we do a decent amount of business and are not in need of any other contracts than the ones we already have. We only agreed to meet with you because Alfie Solomons gave you a recommendation. Due to the nature of your business, we will need to know exactly what is in your shipment. Before we make any decisions to take it on."

Tommy knew she noted the change in the atmosphere around them. He didn't like the idea of anyone knowing what his cargo held. It wasn't their business and he was sure the ice in his eyes was conveying that.

"You can scowl at me all you wish Mr. Shelby. Surely a business man such as yourself, understands that we must take into account any and all possible issues that may arise from having your cargo onboard our ship. Not only for the knowledge of the consequences we may face if it's found, but also so that we may have plans made ready to implement in such an event. So as not to lose your cargo or get caught."

She remained silent and he took the time to take out a cigarette and light it up. Taking a few deep drags while he considered if it was worth it. She didn't seem to be intimidated by his cold demeanor.

"It seems Miss Deveroux we may 'ave wasted each others time after all. I can't tell ya what's in the cargo unless I already have your agreement of taking the shipment. You'll need to understand that the sensitive nature of my business requires me ta refrain from trusting anyone that doesn't have as much ta lose as I do."

"That's unfortunate Mr. Shelby. I do understand your concern. Unfortunately I'm not the only person who gets a say in whether your cargo goes aboard ship and my family will refuse without further information."

Tommy nodded in understanding before tipping his head back against the wall and closing his eyes as he puffed smoke towards the ceiling.

"How about I give ya the information that I'm comfortable givin'. Then ya take that back ta your airship and decide based on that information."

"I have to be honest. I don't particularly see a favorable outcome for you, nevertheless, tell me what you will and I will relay it."

Tommy pulled his head back up to look at the female across from him. Fuckin hell, why was nothing fuckin easy anymore.

"One crate, heavy... round about fifteen hundred pounds. Can't get to hot, would be dangerous if it did. Can't get wet...would ruin the contents if it did. I need it out of Birmingham, preferably out of England. I have a possible buyer in the Colonies. If I can't get it sold during transit then I'm willing for it ta be dumped at sea. I'll be out me own pocket but I don't want it fuckin back."

"I'm assuming the pub has a phone Mr. Shelby?"

"Aye, behind the bar."

"Let's see if we can't move this along faster shall we."

Tommy watched as she gave a look to her man, he stepped to her and she spoke quietly in his ear before the man left to make her call. He moved his eyes back to Aoife Deveroux who sat across from him, sipping her whiskey and studying him. She had a calculating look in her eyes, as though she was moving pieces around and putting them together like a puzzle inside her head. It worried him slightly, showed that the woman wasn't just a mouth piece for her family to simply relay information back to them. She was someone he'd need to watch himself with. One of the truly rare beauties who's outside played you into a false security of gullilble innocence. When there was most certainly a keen intelligence behind those mesmerizing forest green eyes.

"May I ask you a personal question Mr. Shelby?"

"If you're going ta get personal ya might as well stop with the Mr. Shelby bit. Names Tommy, suggest ya use it."

John remained quiet, standing still as a statue by the door but he knew she hadn't forgotten his brothers presence. He studied her as she looked down and fiddled with the black metal band that adorned her left hand middle finger, turning it round and round with her thumb. He waited until she lifted her head back up to meet his gaze head on.

"Do you care about your family Tommy?"

His eyes narrowed as he tilted his head to the side and considered her question. Where was this going? It almost sounded like it could be a threat. Yet he didn't know why she'd be threatening him. John had straightened up somewhat from his position, so he knew it wasn't just him that heard more in that question.

"That's an odd question ta ask Miss Deveroux."

Tommy noted the small smile that lifted the corner of her lips at his reply.

"Ah, you're paranoid... do you think I may have just threatened you Tommy? ...You can call me Aoife. It's a simple question. Take me for example, I care about my family Tommy. As upset as we can get at one another sometimes, at the end of the day we're family. When one of them hurts, I hurt for them. If I think one of them is in danger then I do what I must to protect them. Do you feel the same about your family?"

"I suppose I do Aoife. At the end of the day no matter what happens, blood is blood."

"Indeed."

"Why the odd question Aoife?"

"You're a difficult man to read. I'm simply putting the pieces together."

"Why would you need ta?"

Before she could answer him, her man came back in from the bar and whispered something in her ear. Then resumed his station opposite John. He studied her as she gazed off and ran her thumb over the pads of her fingers before scraping her nail over her bottom lip.

"Would you do absolutely anything for the sake of your family Tommy?"

"John, take Joseph ta enjoy a drink at the bar."

He watched as her man looked to her, she gave a small nod, letting the man know he was dismissed. Tommy waited until John and Aoife's man left the snug and the door closed behind them before returning his gaze to hers.

"I already have done everything imaginable for the sake of my family."

"Will you continue to do so?"

"Ta what end?"

"Admit the contents of your cargo and it will be removed from Birmingham. Shipped to its buyer or dumped in Davy Jones' Locker if no buyer is found. Given your description. I can ascertain that the contents of your shipment could most likely only be the crate of missing government arms and munitions and you want them gone. Say it and they will be."

Tommy glared across the table. His voice strong but low and cutting when he fiercly replied, "The _GUNS_ are not spoken of. Understood?

He watched as she remained calm and seemingly unphased. She simply lifted one of her brows as if she was chastising him without words for the way he'd spoken to her. He closed his eyes and laid his head back against the wall once again. Without opening his eyes he fished out a cigarette, lit it and began taking deep drags once more. Smoke billowing from between his lips up towards the ceiling.

Her voice came softly to him and he breathed deep as it seemed to float around him. "If it makes you feel any better Tommy...I don't trust you either. We at least have that in common. You asked me why I would need to put the pieces together. Trust has to have some place to start."

"Ya said say it and it's done. So I suppose we both got what we wanted. You're telling me that we have an accord?"

Before she answered him he heard Arthur shouting his name from the bar. "Tommy...Tommy why the fuckin hell are you getting mail from fuckin Grace after all this god damn time. Huh!"

Arthur put more force into opening the snug door than necessary and it slammed against the wall. He made notice that Aoife Deveroux didn't even flinch. He maintained his calm tone when he answered Arthur, "What the bloody hell are ya going on about Arthur? I'm in a meeting."

Arthur threw the envelope in his hand onto the table, carrying on with his rant. "That is what I'm fuckin going on about Tommy. I thought she was out of our lives, but no, she's been fuckin writing ya all this time...hasn't she?"

Tommy picked the envelope up from the table and flipped it over to read the address labels. There was no return address but it sure as shit was Grace's handwriting. Why the fuck was she writing now. It'd been five fuckin years since he'd left her at the tramline to London.

"I don't bloody know why she's writing now Arthur. This is the first time I've heard from her in any way, since before we left for France."

"Yeah, she bloody fuckin left with half our coffers in her god damn pockets. So why the fuck is she writing ya."

Tommy finished his cigarette and stubbed it out in the tray on the table. Aoife was sitting quietly, simply observing away. "Perhaps now is not the best time Arthur."

"Why the fuck not?!"

"We have company."

At Tommy's stern tone Arthur shifted his focus in the direction Tommy's eyes were looking.

"Oh, pardon me darlin, I didn't realize we had such beautiful company."

Tommy watched as Arthur held out his hand for her to take, as he introduced himself and kissed her knuckles. He felt a strange pull in his gut as he witnessed it. Her face gave nothing away again but she softly smiled and told Arthur it was a pleasure to meet him.

Tommy set the unopened letter down on the table before moving for another cigarette. He missed the way Aoife scrutinized the handwriting on the letter while he was lighting up. When he turned his attention back to her, there was an odd expression on her face.

"Arthur we're in the middle of negotiations, why don't ya give us a few ta finish up."

"Actually Mr. Shelby, I'm afraid that we can't help you. I do hope that you find someone able to take care of your shipment for you."

"Wait a bloody minute, what the fuck just happened here. Why the sudden turn around."

Tommy saw a small flicker of what looked like regret pass through her eyes before she hardened them towards him.

"Unfortunately Mr. Shelby. My family doesn't do business of any kind with anyone that has connections to Grace Burgess."

Tommy closed his eyes and hit his head against the wall behind him. _You've got ta be fuckin kiddin me. She's not even fuckin here anymore and she's still screwing me._ Tommy lifted his head and he focused on Miss Aoife Deveroux who was fixing to get up and leave the snug, the fuckin pub and fuckin Birmingham. He had been so fucking close to an agreement with her.

"Miss Deveroux, I'm a man that enjoys privacy. Do I look like a man that tells people things? I don't share details of my life with others. So I'm gonna say this once. Grace Burgess is not in my life. She hasn't been for going on five years now. Six years ago she came into this very pub and got herself a job as the barmaid. We had an affection for one another. Then she betrayed me. Took off ta the colonies ta start a new. This fuckin letter is the only communication that I have had with her in all this time. Now, I don't fuckin know what issue ya have with Grace but I swear on me mothers' grave that whatever it is. It has no relevance on the Peaky Blinders. I will throw this letter in the god damn fire and watch it burn ta ash without ever opening it. That's how much I give a fuck about what's inside. Do not walk out that door because of my history with Grace Burgess."

Tommy stared into Aoife eyes hoping to god that she was willing to set aside the fact that he'd known Grace six years ago. He knew Grace was a cunning woman, who always thought about herself first and for most. He learned that the hard way. He didn't know what Aoife's experience with Grace was, but it clearly left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Aoife, we have nothing ta do with her anymore. She doesn't have ties ta anyone here in Birmingham."

Her voice was soft and gentle when she responded to him. He wasn't sure if it was because she was afraid to set him off or if she felt some sort of empathy for his predicament.

"I'm afraid I'll need to inform the others of your unfortunate connection to Miss Burgess. We'll need time to take this into consideration Mr. Shelby. I don't know you, so I don't trust you. It's nothing personal. I understand that this connection is a part of your history and that you are telling me it is not ongoing, nor is it recent. Your connection to Miss Burgess is worrisome and must be taken into account, before we can make our final decision. If I may have a number to reach you at? I will call when a decision has been made."

Tommy stared at her for another moment before turning to look at a bewildered and confused Arthur. Who'd done nothing but stand there the entire time his deal fell apart because he'd bloody well barged in and by some fuckin cock up of a coincidence thrown a fuckin letter from Grace on the table.

"Arthur...go and grab paper and pencil from the bar."

Arthur met his eyes and while his own were filled with cold anger his brothers looked slightly guilty. Well at least he bloody well understood he may have just fucked up business. Tommy watched Arthur leave and he was sure since the snug door was never closed behind Arthur after his spectacular entrance, John and the airman had heard everything as well.

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

She made her way outside the Garrison into the dinginess of Small Heath with Joseph behind her. A folded piece of paper with only a connection number on it folded up in her satchel. She knew that her family was expecting to hear back from her about whether Mr. Shelby had agreed to terms. She just couldn't bring herself to call them and have the Grace conversation with them, while having Tommy listen in. There was no doubt he'd be listening in as hard as he could.

Grace Burgess, damn that woman got around didn't she. What were the odds. It was almost funny with how big of a coincidence it was. A small petty part of her, couldn't help but be a bit bitchy about the fact that Grace and Tommy had, had, affections for one another. Honestly were smart men really that stupid. Bad enough her brother had fallen in with that woman.

She would begrudgingly admit to herself that she had found Thomas Shelby to be quite an exquisite male specimen. His looks, his style, his voice, his intelligence and his loyalty to his family. Even the intensity of his demanding presence when he was trying to be intimidating. But Christ almighty his taste in women apparently sucked. Stupid butterflies in her stomach better fuckin settle down, nothing was going to be done about them in any way, shape or form. When it came to Tommy Shelby he was officially off limits. Grace fucking Burgess!

The barman Harry had been kind enough to give Joseph directions back to the tramline, while she had been occupied with Shelby. So she took Joseph's arm and they quickly made tracks. She just wanted to be aboard the Adelisa. Hopefully falling asleep to the gentle sway of the air currents. She would tell her family the information they needed to make an informed decision and then she would put one Thomas Shelby out of her thoughts for good. If by chance they agreed to take his shipment, well then Aine could deal with the man from here on out. No reason for her to suffer the mans presence any more than necessary.

Ugh...if she were superstitious she'd buy a little doll that resembled Grace and continuously stab it with needles. She knew it was silly, she hadn't been able to stand the woman when she'd been draped all over Carrick. She'd sucked it up and kept her mouth shut though. Wouldn't begrudge her brother happiness no matter who he found it with. Then the willowy blonde had to go and prove all her suspicions right. She didn't understand how the woman could pull the wool over the eyes of so many, when her true character was clear as day to her from the beginning. Oh fucking hell, why did she have to find Tommy Shelby attractive.

* * *

 **Garrison Pub**

 _Tommy POV_

He watched Aoife and her airman walk out the pub without even a backwards glance. How had things gone to hell so quickly. All because of an unmarked letter from Grace. It was clear that Aoife knew Grace well enough for her to recognize her handwriting just as he had. God he hadn't thought about Grace in years. He'd admit that the first couple of years she'd been gone, it had been her memory that he thought of in those dark freezing tunnels in France. They had been something bright and happy to focus on, instead of the tapping and scraping of the picks and shovels through the wall. Eventually not even the memories of her in better times could block them out. She faded from his mind, as he had so many other things to keep his mind occupied.

He debated on opening the damn letter. Why the fuck was she writing him after all this time. She'd more than likely, inadvertently cost him this business deal and he'd need to start looking into other avenues of removing the guns from Birmingham. He'd found Aoife to be intriguing and fuckin hell if she hadn't caused a stir of interest in his long frozen heart. Something that he hadn't felt in a very long time, not since before the war, since Grace.

John and Arthur entered the snug with a bottle of whiskey. John opened it and poured him a glass, keeping his thoughts to himself. Arthur on the other hand seemed to think it a good idea to start talking.

"Didn't mean ta cause no trouble with the shippers. I didn't think..."

"That's right Arthur ya don't think. I think. So ya don't have ta."

The snug descended back into silence as Tommy downed his whiskey and walked out of the bar, into the streets of his city. He just had to fuckin wait to hear back from the shippers. Till then he'd concentrate on his plans for Kimber.


	4. Adelisa - Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Airship Adelisa Aiglentine**

Dec. 13, 1919

Aoife sat in the chair at her desk and stared up at the planked ceiling above her. She'd been sat there for a couple of hours now. Just staring at nothing while her mind went round in circles about Birmingham. She found it easier to simply give Tommy a nickname when she focused on him so she called him that. She believed he'd been telling the truth when he'd said that letter was the first he'd heard from Grace in years. She recalled that Arthur had said Grace ran off with half their coffers in her pockets. Birmingham had said Grace had betrayed him. Whatever it was he'd had with Grace was before the war, the war in which Birmingham and at least his brother Arthur though probably John too based on his age, had fought in. They'd spent time together for up to a year it would seem but no longer than that. War changes people, changes everyone. The Adelisa had been conscripted four years in, when the Colonies joined in the war effort. It had ended shortly thereafter so they hadn't been a part of it for long. The Birmingham boys more than likely were in it since the beginning, just as Alfie had been.

She was still missing something. Grace had been in Birmingham before the war. She'd gone to the colonies right before the war started, as Birmingham said she was supposed to have. She'd situated herself there for two years, then at that point had made the acquaintance of Carrick. She'd managed to maintain relations with Carrick for a year. Then she'd moved on to her next conquest. Throwing a gigantic monkey wrench in their business while she was at it. At some point she'd made her way down into the Caymans whereas of a month ago she was residing or perhaps just passing through. Where by some coincidence of fate she ran into Carrick and asked him to deliver a letter to an inmate imprisoned for treason, an Inspector Campbell.

So an Inspector in London had been found guilty of treason and had a connection with Grace Burgess. Who was also a known associate of Birmingham. Aoife was sure there was some connection there that she was missing, it was all too much of a coincidence. No matter how many times she spun it through her head she couldn't come up with the connection. She was missing something alright.

There was a knock at her open door and she looked up to see her sister watching her. She could tell her mind was whirring.

"What's up Aine?"

"Just thought I'd let you know that we've voted to take on the Shelby's cargo. You can get in touch with him and setup the meeting to load up."

"Oh I can, can I?"

"Unless there's reason you don't want to?"

"Don't be silly, what reason could there possibly be?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me? You've been holed up in your cabin almost since the moment you came back aboard."

"It's nothing. So you've all decided that Birminghams connection with Grace is inconsequential?"

"It's been a long time since he's had anything to do with her. You told us you believed that. Were you lying?"

"No, I wasn't. I believed him when he said he hadn't heard from her since before the war...till now. Things his brother said corroborated it."

"Well there you go then. Our family has had more recent dealings with the insufferable woman than this Shelby has. No need to hold an old association against him. Would make us out to be hypocrites in a sense. Don't you think?"

"I suppose, you could look at it that way."

"Have you changed your mind about wanting to deal with him? If so, that would make you and Carrick and you know it only takes two for the vote to fall through."

"No. Business is business. Just not all that certain I want to be the one to deal with him again."

"Is he hard to deal with? Did he make you uncomfortable in some way? Because if so then I'll change my own god damn vote."

"No, Aine. He was just...different...than the usual blokes we deal with."

"Oh...so he was handsome then. You lost your head a little over him."

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't lose my head or anything else for that matter over anyone. You know that."

"I thought I did. Maybe we've been wrong. You know sometimes all it takes is the right one and everything you thought you knew about your heart goes tail up and throws you for a loop. Just look at me and Alfie."

"I'd really rather not, Aine. What you and Alfie do or don't do is between the two of you. I don't know and I don't want to."

"...I swear Aoife, I worry about you. We live on this ship. Our siblings and the crew are our only companions. Every now and again we take to port and enjoy a few weeks on land, meeting different people, then we take off and leave them behind. Don't get me wrong I love this ship, it's our home. I'm just saying when we're always up here, how are you supposed to find the one you're meant to be with?"

"For Christ sake, I just met the man, Aine. We spent about an hour in each others company, talking business. Yes physically he's an attractive man, I'm not blind. Being attracted to him doesn't make him my god damn soulmate now does it. Besides lucky for me I have no interest in meeting the one that's meant for me."

"Seriously? Aoife! You found Shelby to be attractive? Even if it's nothing serious. You're a woman, you're not dead. There's no harm in having a little bit of fun while we're in port."

"Yeah. You do recall what happened the last time I found a man attractive, don't you?"

"Ugh, why bring him up. We're all allowed to make a mistake once in a while. Just look at Carrick, hell, even your Mr. Shelby. After all they made their mistake with the same woman...Oh for fucks sake Aoife! Is that what your bullheadedness is actually about...Grace?"

"Ugh...I don't know okay. Logically whatever happened between Birmingham and Grace was long ago, before we even knew the woman. Besides everyone has history right. "

"But..."

"You know how much I hate her, not dislike, but hate with a passion...Jesus...okay. Try and think of it this way. What if it was Alfie?"

"What are you trying to get at?"

"Say that you found out that it had been Grace and Alfie, before you and Alfie. Logically you wouldn't care because it was before your time together. But illogically you'd think about Grace, with your Alfie and no matter when it happened that fucking image is stuck there smack dab behind your eyes."

"...Alright, you got me on that one. I'd be fucking pissed if Alfie had been with Grace, no matter when it happened. Strictly on the principle that I can't stand the woman. Yet somehow the man that I love and says loves me felt that way once about her too...God fine I get it."

"Besides, just because I find Thomas Shelby attractive, it has no bearing on what he thinks of me. Add the fact that we'll be leaving within the fortnight and what's the point of pursuing anything? Even if he was interested too. And don't think I didn't catch the love word in your last statement either. We're going to have to have a sisters only night with a bottle of booze and discuss that."

"...Alright. So are you going to call him and put him out of his misery?"

"Fine. If there's another face to face it's all you though."

"Sure Aoife."

Aoife rose from her chair and stretched the muscles of her back and shoulders, which only now decided to let her know, her inactivity had caused her to cramp up and a wave of soreness flashed down her neck and spine.

"Come on Aine, let's go make a phone call."

"Aww, do you want me to hold your hand?"

"I'm sorry smart ass, who's hand did I hold when someone felt like they were going to pass out when faced with a phone call to one Alfie Solomons."

"..."

"Nothing to say? Didn't think so, now let us go and get this over with. The sooner it gets done, the sooner I can get Birmingham out of my brain!"

"Ha, if you think that's how this works you're delusional."

"Shut up. Don't ruin my hopeful attitude."

"It's a wonder why people always think you're the logical one."

Aoife gently shoved Aine out her door and they made their way to the communications room.

* * *

 **Birmingham - Small Heath**

 **#6 Watery Lane**

 _Tommy POV_

Tommy walked through his front door, satisfied with the dealings of the day. You wouldn't know it from his face but he was in a relatively good mood. His venture at the races had been successful. Kimber and he had come to an agreement and he was relieved that he could sweep one issue off his desk. Things were going smoothly, he just hoped that they continued to. He hadn't heard back from the shippers yet, granted it had only been a day but he was eager to get the shipment of guns out of Small Heath. He didn't doubt that Churchill would be sending a replacement for Inspector Campbell and he wanted the stolen goods out of his town before he got there.

As he made his way into the kitchen he noted Polly sitting at the table reading a letter to herself. It wasn't until he was getting ready to sit down across from her, that he recognized the letter being the one he'd received from Grace the previous day.

"What are ya doin' Pol?"

"Reading."

"I see that. Why?"

"After five years, I wanted ta know what the fuck that harlot wants."

Tommy took a cigarette out of the pack Polly had on the table and lit it up.

"So ya decided ta snoop through my things. If I'm not mistaken that letters addressed ta me. Not you...Well? What does she say Aunt Pol?"

"Nothing worth repeating."

Aunt Polly had lifted her eyes to meet his when she answered his question. He studied the mixture of emotions he saw there. Based on what he could decipher, he decided he didn't want to know. What he and Grace had together was a long time ago. Too much had happened between then and now. He didn't even think it was worth the toss of a coin.

"Alright then, burn it."

He caught the quick look of surprise that she shielded almost as quickly as he'd seen it. She hadn't thought he'd be able to resist his curiosity. Or believe her judgment on the matter perhaps. Maybe she thought he still harbored feelings for Grace. He supposed it wouldn't be surprising to anyone if he did. He hadn't had any serious relations since her. Nothing could be farther from the truth though. Yes when their relationship had first disintegrated he had come to realize that even though he could never trust her ever again, his heart still loved her. Banning her from England had been his solution instead of a cold grave, because at the time he'd still cared. Certainly he'd always hoped she'd found her own happiness far away from him. He hadn't ever expected to hear from her though.

Polly nodded and then lit the corner of the letter and dropped it into the empty metal waste bin, sitting by the oven. He watched the letter being consumed by flames and whatever had been unsettled in him in regards to it seemed to settle back to contentment. Aunt Pol's voice was strong and authoritative when she spoke once the letter had burned itself out.

"How did things go at the track?"

"As planned. We've got an agreement with Kimber."

"Good. Ya heard back from the shippers yet?"

"No. I imagine it shouldn't be too much longer till we do though."

"They'll call here? once they've made their decision."

"Yeah."

"John said it was a woman."

"It was."

"A pretty woman, a smart one. That backpedalled when that letter came out."

"Your point Pol?"

"Ya told her how we know Grace...but how the hell does she know her?"

"Didn't ask. Twas clear however she knew her, it wasn't friendly."

"Not Surprising I suppose."

"How's that?"

"Well Tommy, a smart woman would be able ta see Grace for what she is, rather easily. "

"And what is Grace, Aunt Pol?"

"What's she's always been Thomas. A Mirage."

"..."

He'd never really thought about what Grace appeared to be to other people. He knew she'd made a fool of him. That Polly and Ada had never really cared for her. Hadn't understood what he saw in her. His only defense was that he'd been young, more open with people, more willing to believe in fuckin love. He'd certainly had more faith in women. Grace had shown him what he wanted to see, not what had truly been there. A mirage.

"I suppose you're right Aunt Pol."

"Well you're wiser now, we all are. You'll meet someone worthy of ya one day."

"Don't know that I have any interest in that Pol. I don't need a weakness that can be exploited. Better ta keep my focus on business."

"Ya could look at it that way but even you deserve happiness Tommy. There is someone out there that's meant ta be yours. Ya need ta be brave enough ta grab that person with both hands when ya find her."

"A discussion for another day Aunt Pol. Is Finn feeling any better?"

"Aye, your brothers doing better. His fever broke this afternoon. Just needs ta get more rest and keep drinking water down, eating his soup. He'll be back ta normal in no time."

"Good. Was getting ready ta send for the doctor."

"He'll probably still be up, he'd like it if ya popped your head in I'm sure."

Tommy nodded, finished off the cigarette and snuffed it out, before rising from the table to head upstairs and check in on Finn. It was getting late and he was debating whether to head to the Garrison or see if it was going to be possible to find any peace in sleep tonight.

He made his way up the stairs and stopped outside Finn's door, listening to see if Finn was indeed still up. A faint light shown passed the bottom of the door and he heard the faint sound of pencil scratching across paper. So he was up then. He pushed open the door and Finn looked up from the pad of paper in his lap. What nine year old didn't enjoy drawing every now and again. His blonde hair was close to needing a cut, as it was almost falling into his light blue eyes. Eyes that were the most similar to his own.

"Tommy! Didn't know ya were home."

"Just got in Finn. What ya workin on there?"

Finn held up the pad for him to take a look at what he'd been drawing. An Airship.

"That's a right fine airship Finn."

"Ya think? We don't see many round here, it's hard ta remember what they look like."

"Aye it looks fine. Met an airman myself the other day."

"Really? Where were ya?"

"Garrison."

"Why was an airman at the Garrison."

"Had a meeting with 'em. Was hoping ta do some business."

"Yeah, and are ya?"

"Don't know yet. They're considerin'."

"Does this look like their airship?"

"Don't know, haven't seen it."

Finn's face fell a little at that.

"Tell ya what. If ya get ta feelin better and I end up doing business with 'em, then I'll bring ya along with me when they come ta pick up the cargo."

"Yeah! Really Tommy?"

"Yeah. Ya have ta be better though and there's no guarantee that they'll accept me business."

"Why wouldn't they, you're a Shelby."

Tommy couldn't help but smirk at that. He was indeed a Shelby.

"Let's just say that the impression I made on Aoife may not have been a very good one."

"Aoife? Thought ya said ya met an airman?"

"Aoife's family owns the airship, so it's her and her family that decide who's business they take."

"So ya didn't impress her? How come?"

"Just a feelin."

Finn nodded sagely as he thought about what Tommy said. "So ya liked her then?"

"Didn't say that."

Finn stared back into his eyes and tilted his head slightly as though he could figure something out if he simply looked at it from the right angle. It didn't go un-noticed by Tommy that he had the same mannerism himself.

"Ya didn't have ta Tommy."

"And how's that Finn?"

"Cause when ya talked about her, your eyes looked the same as when ya talk about one of us."

Before Tommy could come up with anything to say back to Finn, Aunt Polly filled the doorway, "Shippers on the phone Tommy."

Nodding to Pol to let her know he heard her, he turned back to Finn.

"Make sure yer lights out by 8:30. Ya need your rest if you're going ta get better."

Finn nodded his little head and looked back down at his drawing, "Yeah, g'night Tommy."

"Night Finn."

* * *

 **Airship Adelisa Aiglentine**

 _Aoife POV_

Aoife waited on the line while the woman who answered went to get Birmingham for her. She knew she had a bored agitated expression on her face because Aine was making silly faces trying to get her to lighten up.

"What are we twelve Aine? Knock it off."

"God you're in such a mood Aoife. It's not like you're in front of a firing squad. He's just a damn man. I'm sure he puts his pants on the same way every other man does. One leg at a time."

"Aine, this is business. Who says I have to be merry fucking sunshine while I take care of it?"

Before she could get into it further with her sister she heard Birminghams voice come over the line.

"I wouldn't mind seeing what merry fucking sunshine looks like on ya."

For fucks sake! How much of their conversation had he heard. Damn it.

"Mr. Shelby. I was hoping you'd be free to talk business."

"Thought we'd established it's Tommy. Got nothin' else doing right now."

"Good. We've taken a vote and amazingly it came out in your favor. That being said we now need to discuss your fee."

"Hmm. Alright. Ya know what I want, so how much?"

"If your cargo sells and makes its way to its destination, a flat fee of 500 pounds to the closest coastal port. Your buyer comes to us, we don't go to them. If in the event, it gets lost along the way, well it will range in price depending on when it goes missing. In that case you'll be charged a shipping and storage fee per day till it's off ship."

"What's the daily charge?"

"35 pounds per day."

"Done. When are ya shipping out?"

"Little less than a fortnight."

"You'll have ta pick it up here in Birmingham. I don't currently have means ta ship it ta London."

"Not an issue, though we will need to know where to pick it up from. It'll have to be a fairly large open space. You got any of those in Birmingham?"

"Cemetery, on the western outskirts of Small Heath, it's on a hill overlookin' the town. Plenty of space. How long will it take ta load up?"

"1500 boxed pounds. Thirty to forty-five minutes or so, as long as it's already balanced. Do we need to be considering a possible unwanted presence?"

"I'll take care of it."

"Alright then. We'll check back in once we've gotten loaded in Camden Town. I'll have a better idea of our timeframe for pick up once that's done."

"Lookin forward ta it."

"Have a pleasant rest of your evening Mr. Shelby."

"You as well Aoife. And it's Tommy."

"Right, well, Tommy then."

Aoife quickly disconnected the line and looked over at Aine, who by the looks of things was trying her hardest to hold in her laughter.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Yeah, that man has absolutely no interest in you, what so ever does he? It's Tommy. I wouldn't mind seeing what merry fuckin sunshine looks like on ya."

Aoife watched on with narrowed eyes as Aine cracked up and started doubling over with laughter.

"Oh that's great, it's priceless. Who cares if we're taking off soon. Have some fun Aoife, get laid. Sounds like he might be the kind of man who knows how to take care of that kind of business. You could use some stress relief. I plan on taken full advantage of what Alfie can offer me. Take advantage of Tommy."

"You are absolutely off your rocker, you know that. Birmingham is a business associate. The man's a fucking gangster. No, I'm sorry not just a gangster but the leader of the Peaky Blinders. A group I've heard you don't want to get involved with. He's not a man that I have any business getting intimate with and taking advantage of."

"From where I was sitting, it didn't sound like he would mind being taken advantage of."

"I'm sorry, were we listening to the same conversation? While we're at it. I don't want to hear about you taking advantage of what Solomons can off you while we're here. You're my sister and I love you but TMI Aine, TMI!"

"Oh you don't want to hear how Alfie's beard tends tickle in certain areas? Or how about the unprecedented things his tong..."

"NO! Shut up! I'm not listening to another word. I'm going to go help Reilly with the damn restocking. Try to flush the fucking images you've plastered in my head out!"

Aine's laughter filled the room again and unfortunately she hadn't gotten away quick enough, because she still made out her parting shot.

"Remember Aoife, it's not Birmingham... it's Tommy."

Sometimes she really wished she only had brothers. You wouldn't hear any of them saying, go on, go ahead and try your luck with the gangster from Birmingham. Ugh. Checking inventory and restocking the necessary supplies would do the trick of keeping unwanted thoughts at bay. At least she hoped so.

* * *

 **So that's what I have written of this story so far.**

 **Please let me know how you're feeling about this story and it's characters. Whether I should continue on or not. All feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Adelisa - Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Small Heath**

 **#6 Watery Lane**

 **Dec. 18, 1919**

 _Ada's POV_

Ada moved around the kitchen to put the kettle on. Starting the day with a nice warm cup a tea, sounded like a good idea. Looking out the window over the sink showed a dismal grey winter morning. She was sure that they might actually get some snow within the next couple of days. Especially if the temperature kept dropping so quickly. Normally Aunt Polly would be bustling around the kitchen, getting the kettle and whatever she'd decided to make for breakfast going. For some reason though she hadn't been able to really sleep all that well. So she figured if she couldn't sleep she might as well start the day. Guess Aunt Pol would be in for a surprise when she arrived in a bit.

Ada supposed she hadn't been up and about this early in the morning, since the boys had been gone to war. It had always seemed so deathly quiet while they were away. Finn was good at making noise and having Johns little ones over to the house would liven things up a bit too, but it'd never really been the same. It was hard for her to remember her brothers before they left. They'd each come back so different in their own ways, barely recognizable at times. She knew they'd all had a hard time adjusting when they'd come home. Shuddered to think what it was they'd been through, things they'd seen, had to do, things that had changed them. She was luckier than others though, at least all of her brothers came home, different though they may be.

She had helped Polly keep things running, not just at the house but in the business too. God had Aunt Pol and Tommy had a hard time adjusting. Aunt Pol was used to running things, keeping everything a float. Then the boys come home and all of sudden what they accomplished while they were gone didn't matter anymore. While it had been a woman's business during the war, Tommy said it wasn't women's business now that they were home. Now that had been a right bloody time for a bit.

Things had been relatively quiet lately, which was a nice change of pace. She was used to her brothers arguing and Arthur coming home bruised, bloody and usually shit faced from the amount of libations he'd been throwing back. Used to Tommy being cold, sullen and quiet, barely sharing his thoughts with any of 'em. Even with Pol who she knew had been a sort of sounding board for him before. John was the most like his pre-war self but still he enjoyed more drink than he used to. Though having his wife Martha underground now and having to look after his four little ones without a mother for 'em certainly didn't help with that.

She did what she could but she was their sister, not their wife or maid. She had her own life to enjoy and live. She knew she resented how over protective they could tend to be. How Tommy's word about anything and everything was supposedly law, even when it came to her personal life. She was a damn adult and it didn't matter if Tommy didn't approve of her decisions. It was her life, her future, therefore it was her damn decision...not Tommy's. God who was she kidding, confronting Tommy about Freddie was not happening anytime soon. Freddie wanted to keep their relationship a secret for now. Know matter how many times she asked him when they could stop sneaking around he always said, " Just a little longer."

She was tired of sneaking around. She was also scared of how Tommy'd react. While he and Freddie had used to be the grandest of friends, things had changed between 'em. The two could barely stand to have a civil conversation. They were more likely to kill each other than agree on anything. God it was aggravating.

Ada heard the light weight thumping of Finn's footsteps coming down the stairs just as the kettle started to whistle. She set a bowl down and fixed him some porridge while she set her tea to steep. His bright smile lighting up her morning as he entered.

"Well now, it looks like someone's finally feeling more himself."

"Aye, ya think I can go outside and play today?"

"Depends on the weather. You've just gotten over that last bit of ill, don't want ta bring it back, now do we?"

"Ada! There's nothin' ta do inside."

"Yeah, I can think of somethin'."

"What?"

"Stop complainin' and eat your breakfast!"

"Hmph. Fine."

Ada smiled and messed his hair as he sat for breakfast. It wouldn't be long now and Finn would be too old for such things. She could just imagine him complaining about not messing with his hair. She'd miss that when the time came. Sometimes she wished she could stop time, maybe even rewind it. Rewind it to before life got so complicated and dismal. When her brothers smiled and laughed openly. Especially Tommy, he was the worst when it came to showing any emotion at all. She had a hard time believing she'd ever see days like that again.

She heard the front door quietly open and close announcing Aunt Polly's arrival. John would be showing up soon with the little ones. Tommy would be down stairs either directly before or after their arrival and if Arthur wasn't suffering a massive hangover he'd stumble down shortly before it was time to open the den. She noted Aunt Polly pause in the kitchen doorway. A brief smile and nod of good morning. She could tell seeing her up and about and busy was bringing back memories for Aunt Pol too. She gave a small smile as Aunt Polly came in the room and got herself a cup of tea.

"What has ya up so early Ada?"

"Not sure Aunt Pol. I couldn't sleep."

"Hmm. Well at least ya didn't waste your morning with idle hands. Finn how are ya feelin'?"

Finn took a moment from shoveling his breakfast into his mouth to look up and smile cheekily before answering in an excited voice.

"All better Aunt Polly. Do ya know when the airship is supposed ta be comin'?"

"Can't say as I've heard yet, why?"

"Tommy said if I was better he'd take me ta see it when it came. I'm better. So that means I get ta go see it, right?"

"I suppose if that's what Tommy told ya. Don't believe a specific date has been setup yet though."

Ada listened to the exchange with a wary hope growing in her. Tommy was making plans with Finn. The boys had only been home from France for a year now. It wasn't till very recently that Finn had gotten back to having any type of comfortable interaction with their older siblings. She noted a shadow in the hallway outside the kitchen. She hadn't heard the door and it was quiet, so it wasn't John. Arthur would've just stumbled in. Which meant Tommy was standing out in the hall listening to their conversation.

"Finn, why don't ya finish up what little's left in that bowl and get ready for the day, eh? I'm sure ya can talk Tommy's ear off about it once he gets up, yeah?"

Finn nodded enthusiastically. His little heart set on spending time with his big brother and seeing an airship up close. She hoped to god that Tommy wouldn't disappoint him. Tommy had moved off from his perch in the hallway as his shadow was no longer there. She shared a quick look with Aunt Pol and noted that she hadn't been the only one to notice they'd had invisible company. Aunt Pol gave a quick shake of her head, as if to say let it go, as Finn dashed out of the room to race his way back up stairs. Aunt Pol turned to the stove and started making breakfast for everyone else. Ada was just about to head upstairs herself when Aunt Polly turned towards her, throwing a damn potato at her.

"Don't think you're runnin' off just because ya woke early. Get ta choppin' up the potatoes."

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

Tommy sat back in the armchair, trying to relax in the solitude of the sitting room. He had been set on walking into the kitchen but for some reason he hadn't wanted to intrude on the relative calm that the females of his family and Finn had found themselves in this morning. Finding peaceful moments were few and far between. He hoped that with business expanding they'd be able to take some time to just enjoy themselves. Well the rest of his family to enjoy themselves, he had too much work to do.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. The ticking of the clock in the quiet room started to get louder and he was being reminded of the damn scraping and picking, that always seemed to come from the other side of the wall. Fuckin hell. He was never going to fuckin sleep peacefully again, was he. Couldn't even find any damn peace when he was awake.

The pounding of Finn's feet as he ran up the stairs was a welcome noise to his ears. Distracting him from the errant thoughts and phantom noises that haunted him. Rubbing his hands over his tired eyes he took a deep breath and pushed to his feet. Heading into the kitchen where the sounds of cooking could fill the void the war had instilled in him. He tried to ignore the growing emptiness he felt in his soul. His family didn't have to know how much of him was just a shell that had returned to them.

* * *

 _Polly POV_

Polly felt the moment Tommy came into the kitchen. The atmosphere in the room chilled slightly. Not because of any sour mood, simply because coldness was what seemed to flow from his being these days. She didn't need to turn around to see him pull out his chair at the table and slump down like the weight of the world sat on his shoulders.

The front door banged open and the loud shouts of John arriving with his kids rang through the house. Mixed in with the excitement of their arrival, she could make out Finn's stomping feet racing back down the stairs. John moved into the kitchen and took his seat with little fanfare, as she and Ada started putting their breakfast down in front of them. Just as Arthurs plate was set on the table, he came into the room fairly awake and managed to take his seat without falling out of it.

Poll decided to start the mornings conversation. She didn't see the point of quiet mornings. "Finn's back ta himself again. He's likely ta talk your ear off about the airship. He seems quite excited about the prospect of seeing it with ya."

Tommy replied before taking a sip of his tea, "Told him I'd take him ta see it when it comes."

"Have ya heard back from 'em yet on when they're ta be expected?"

"No. Loading up from what I understand. Will contact us when they're done in Camden Town."

Polly noticed John straighten up in his seat and as soon as he was done chewing he started in on Tommy.

"Did ya speak ta the woman again or was it one 'o the others?"

"...Spoke with Aoife. I imagine since we met in person she'll continue ta be the main contact for us."

John's voice held admiration in it when he responded.

"Wouldn't mind seein' her again. Bloody fuckin good lookin' dame that one is. Get our business done and have somethin' pretty ta look at. Makes for a nice work day."

Polly noticed how Tommy's jaw tensed but he refrained from saying anything in reply. Arthur however seemed willing to add his two cents about this Aoife woman.

"Aye, she was a right pretty sweetheart. That hair, those eyes...her voice, I think I enjoyed her voice most. Soothing like it was, yeah, soothing."

It didn't go unnoticed by her that Tommy remained silent while his brothers lamented on the girls beauty. Not moving, not saying anything, just looking down at his plate. She could tell he had his own thoughts running in that head of his. Lord knows his thoughts never seemed to quiet. She just wished she was able to read him as well as she used to. Perhaps this lady airman had caught Tommy's eye. It seems it might be worth making the effort to meet her.

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

Listening to his brothers go on about Aoife had a picture of her conjuring up in his mind. Copper hair framing a pale ivory face with a light barely noticeable smattering of freckles on her nose and cheeks. He wondered if she'd have dimples when she smiled or not. She had a somewhat exotic look about her. Made him want to study her face in greater detail, so he could pin point exactly what it was that made her so interesting. Being petite, he imagined if he were to actually stand next to her, she'd probably only come up to just past his shoulder. Though she was small and fine boned, she had curves in all the right places and enough of them to show that she wasn't a child. Plus Arthur was right her voice was soothing and lovely.

He watched as Poll sipped her tea while occasionally nodding her head to show she was listening. Ada was wiping her hands dry and sending him covert looks of what seemed like apprehension over her shoulder. He didn't have time to be swooning over a woman that he wasn't going to have anything other than business with. And he most certainly didn't have the time to deal with whatever Ada was working herself up over. Bloody hell he needed to get out of here. It was time to start business for the day.

* * *

 **Airship Adelisa Aiglentine**

 _Aoife POV_

Aoife sat cross legged on Aine's bunk. Watching as her sister primped in front of the single oval mirror that was hung with precision and care on the wall over her desk.

"What do you think Aoife? Do you think it's too much?"

"You look fine Aine."

"Ugh... You're no help. I don't want to just look fine Aoife!"

"Okay, okay. I think Alfie's going to be speechless when he lays eyes on ya. How's that?"

"Better, but I can't believe you now, ya wench. I'm serious Aoife. I haven't seen Alfie in three months. I'm so damn nervous right now, it feels like an entire field of butterflies has taken flight in my stomach. Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick."

"Well, that'll turn Alfie on. Make sure you brush your teeth when you're done."

Before Aoife knew what happened Aine had slapped her upside the head with her bed pillow.

"Oi, Aine! What'd you do that for?"

"I can't believe you Aoife!"

"What? You're not thinking about the damn butterflies in your stomach anymore are you?"

She watched as Aine stilled and realized that she had in fact taken her mind off the rioting in her stomach.

"Damn you, you're a witch you know that."

"It's called distraction Aine. It's not a new concept. Certainly not witchcraft. Besides if I'm one, you are too. We shared the same womb remember."

"Why am I so nervous Aoife?"

"Like you said, it's been three months. A lot can happen in three months. He could have met some little blonde haired blue eyed London girl. Who also happens to be Jewish and they could have already started planning on the two point five kids and are choosing the furnishings for their new home...get real Aine. Alfie adores you, at least I think he does... He must, seeing as how he hasn't slit your throat yet for being annoying and clingy."

"I am not clingy Aoife and I resent you saying it."

"Do you now. Noticed you didn't refute the part about being annoying."

"That's it! Get out! Go back to your dismal little lonely cabin if you can't be helpful."

"Hey! I have been helpful. I told you you'd knock your man's socks off. I kept you from spewing your breakfast all over and I very patiently pointed out how ridiculous you were being about seeing him again."

"God, what's wrong with me...you...me...us?"

"Don't know Aine. Tell you what's going to happen. You're going to finish getting ready, then you're going dockside. Where Alfie is more than likely going to be waiting for you, looking all tall and Jewish and what not. He's going to look at you for the first time in three months and think how his imagination for that time period hasn't done you justice. You're both going to smile, then you'll both do that face sucking stuff, till you're satisfied and your day will move along from there."

"You do realize that I'm going to make your life miserable when you actually have feelings for some bloke right. I'm going to be relentless and you'll remember that you deserve it for all the times you gave me shit."

"I'll worry about that when it comes to pass. Not planning on allowing you that entertainment anytime soon. Besides, I'm not quite sure you can measure up to the master."

"You will rue the day Aoife. Keep in mind I've been learning from the master."

Aoife shrugged her shoulders to show she wasn't all that concerned about it. She had at least accomplished what she'd set out to. Aine no longer seemed like a chicken with its head cut off. Honestly she didn't know what she had to worry about. Every time she'd been forced into the same room with the two of them she felt like gagging from the tension. Those two got on far too well for two people that rarely got to see one another. Then again maybe that's why they got on so well.

* * *

 _Aine POV_

Aine turned away from her sister and checked herself in the mirror one last time before looking at the clock. She couldn't wait to enjoy her day and evening on the ground. She hadn't lied she did love the ship, it was home. It's just the longer she was 'with' Alfie the more she felt as if home was where ever he was. She knew Aoife wouldn't understand that. At least not yet, one day she would meet someone that turned all her notions upside down, she just hadn't met her Alfie yet.

She'd put her hair up in a French chignon and left a few of the shorter lengths down to frame her face. Her makeup wasn't terribly fancy but it was enough to add some drama and extra exoticness to her eyes. She had really wanted to wear something pretty and sparkly but the winter weather demanded a smarter choice. Aoife had been kind enough to let her borrow a gorgeous heavy dark blue velvet wrap skirt that showed off her small waist and accentuated her hips. She paired it with a sleeveless cream colored satin shirt with lace appliqué down the front. She'd admit it was more reminiscent of lingerie than outerwear. She grabbed her fitted leather waistcoat to ensure she stayed warm enough while they were in the elements. The one thing she'd continually been going back and forth on had been her choice of shoes. While Aoife collected knives she collected shoes. She had finally opted for a pair of silvery high heeled side buttoned ankle boots.

She was ready and as Aoife had said, she was positive Alfie was waiting for her dockside. More than likely standing tall and looking all dark and dashing. Probably grumbling about women and waiting. The excitement that sparked through her system at the knowledge that she'd be seeing Alfie in the flesh within a few minutes, made a smile break across her face that she knew wouldn't be going away for a quite a while.

* * *

 **London Central Docking Station**

 _Alfie POV_

Fucking hell. Since when did he wait around for anyone. The weather was shite this morning. He debated with himself about waiting for Aine to arrive in the relative warmth of his motorcar. He noted the abnormal zing of electricity that went up his spine as he thought about how she'd be with him momentarily. It'd been three months since she'd last been in London, a lot a had happened businesswise. He actually preferred her being away for months on end, gave him to time to focus on his business ventures without worrying about her safety. Like he knew he would have, had she been a fulltime resident of London.

He was looking forward to being able to look upon his little copper haired, green eyed beauty. Her sweet disposition and charming wit always had him feeling warm and fuzzy around the edges. She tempered him when she was near, he wasn't a fool, he knew that he regulated his reactions more when she was in his company. The problem was that he had to balance not looking weak with making sure she didn't have to see him at his worst. He remembered when he'd first met her and her family.

 _He'd been looking for a shipper willing to take his bread shipments to buyers outside London, fuck outside England. It had been brought to his attention that he'd been thinking too small. So he'd put out feelers and found that there were three shippers that seemed to deal with less than savory clientele. He'd admit that the Adelisa hadn't been the first one he'd contacted for a meeting. The first one had been in England at the time so it had only been reasonable to speak with them since they were readily available. That meeting hadn't ended so well. He found he didn't right like the Captain all that much and the price he wanted was ridiculous, right fuckin ridiculous._

 _After he'd parted ways with the first ship it had been brought to his notice that the Adelisa was entering English airspace. So he'd sent his man to make contact and see about a meeting. They'd sent four of theirs to meet with him. The Captain, his first mate and two identical women._

 _He'd offered them some bread, told 'em, "Did you know we bake over 10,000 loaves a week, can you believe it? We bake the white bread, we bake the brown bread. Bake all sorts, would you like to try some?"_

 _The men had said it was "not bad"._

 _The fucking women however had looked at him and started laughing. One of the women, he didn't know which as he couldn't fucking tell them apart said in a melodic voice, "That's fucking horrible, where's your good stuff."_

 _The other one had peered into his eyes and smiled before she replied, "Brown stuff is horrible. It's for the workers, yeah? The white stuff, now that is for the bosses. Mayhap by the end of our meeting we'll try the white."_

He'd been surprised and it was really fucking hard to surprise him. After spending more time getting to know the women during their meeting he'd come to find, the one who'd had the balls to criticize his brown bread was Aoife and the one who'd somehow read his fucking mind was Aine. Through the years he'd grown fond of them both. It didn't matter they weren't Jewish. Aoife was like a little sister to him, who pestered, poked and prodded, but when push came to shove she'd give a man a new smile if he had bad intentions towards those she considered hers.

Aine on the other hand had caused him many a sleepless nights. He'd had to come to terms with the fact that he amazingly had deep feelings for her, even though he tried to bury them and never let them see the light of day. He was Jewish and she wasn't, not the end all, but not what he had pictured in his future either.

Aine ended up writing to him during the war though, Aoife did too. But the letters brought different feelings out in him. Aoife's would brighten his day and make him laugh. She was usually telling hilarious stories of her antics or those of her brothers. Aine's, well they made him feel soft, warm and fuzzy. Like for the little while he was immersed in them he was back home and not in fucking freezing France.

He'd realized it then, when he was in France fighting a war. That he loved Aine and burying his feelings for her did nothing for him. So he'd started writing her back, and so it went. When he'd finally made it home back on English soil, the Adelisa had been docked in port and the girls had met him on the tramline platform he'd come in on. It had been lovely, not being alone, but having a sort of family greeting him. Welcoming him home.


	6. Adelisa - Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Airship Adelisa Aiglentine**

 **Dec. 23, 1919**

 _Aoife POV_ Aoife rushed around her cabin gathering her papers and money into her satchel. They'd finished loading Alfie's cargo onto the Adelisa the previous day. She'd wanted to see Alfie while they were loading but she got stuck working on the navigation system, inputting their upcoming travel route. Today however she had a free day to spend in the city. She was going to go down to the ground and enjoy herself. She only had four days till they left England behind them and she knew she wouldn't get this chance again. They'd decided due to the nature of Birminghams cargo they'd stop in Small Heath and load up right before they left for the Colonies. She still needed to contact Birmingham to let him know when to expect them. Something that she planned to do before she went dockside. He'd probably need a decent amount of advance notice so he could make sure everything was ready for them.

She grabbed her jacket and straightened her skirt out. She didn't mind wearing dresses and skirts, even enjoyed doing so on some occasions. She was just used to trousers, they were far more forgiving and certainly more appropriate for working and living on the Adelisa. So it always took her a while to get used to how feminine clothing felt and for her to get used to the restrictiveness wearing them placed on her movements.

As she made her way to the communications room on the deck above her she passed Eirnin in the hall.

"Don't you look a sight. I take it you're heading down to the city before we need to head out."

"Aye Eirnin, a girl deserves ample shopping time."

"Shopping? What on earth you need, that you don't already have?"

"Well, if you must know, I'm heading to the Bakery to pick up some bread for my personal stock. Then I intend on asking the baker if he knows where any fine metal smiths are in this town these days. Before I go to see the newest picture and perhaps find a decent cup a English tea. After which depending on the time I'll either find some other entertainment or make my way back here."

"The Bakery, eh? Would you see if he's got any of his special stock available, I'm just about out of Rye."

"Yeah, sure you big lug, but you're paying me back for it."

"Aye, Aoife, thanks!"

The communications room was empty when she arrived which was perfect, she didn't want to have to postpone her trip by having to wait for someone else to finish up. She did have a thought that she'd need to corner Carrick and find out what he'd done about that damn letter soon though. She knew the Mesopotamia had delayed their departure. She didn't know if her brother had been smart or stupid. He'd been avoiding her as of late, as had Aine. Which she'd need to get to the bottom of before long too.

Patching into the local operator she gave her the digits, she for some reason knew by heart. She waited as the line connected and started to ring. After four rings she wondered if it was too early to call. Double checking the time she noted it was well past 8 in the morning, unless they were lazy bugs they should be up and about. She was just getting ready to disconnect, deciding it was no use right now, when the line picked up. A child's voice came clearly through the connection. "'Ello"

"Ah...hello. I'm trying to get a hold of Tommy Shelby."

"Tommy's already gone for today."

"Alright then. Would you be so kind as to take a message for me?"

"Sure."

Real talkative this little guy was.

"Right. Will you tell Mr. Shelby that Aoife called. I'll be unreachable until this evening but he can return this call at anytime and speak with Eirnin for the specifics he's been waiting for."

"I'll tell him, don't know if he'll be home before evenin' tho. Hey are ya the lady airman?"

"I suppose I'm one of them."

"There's more than just you?"

"Aye, there's two of us, lady airmen, at least on the Adelisa Aiglentine."

"The Adelisa Aiglentine. What kind of name is that?"

"It's French."

"Why's your airship have a French name?"

"Because we're half French."

"What's your other half?"

"Irish. Would you like to know anything else?"

"What kind of airship do ya have? How big is it? How many crew does it take ta fly her?"

"Ah well, the Adelisa is a 226 foot Viking Galleon, and her crew count is currently thirty-three strapping men, and two females."

"So your ships a Viking Galleon but she's got a French name. Isn't that strange?"

"We inherited her. If you go back in our lineage you'd find some Viking roots to go along with the French and Irish in us."

"Bloody hell that's neat. Tommy said he'd take me ta see her when she comes here."

"Well then I look forward to meeting you...?"

"Oh, right, I'm Finn. Tommy's my brother."

"Well, I look forward to meeting you Finn. I hope the Adelisa lives up to your expectations."

"Look forward ta meetin' ya too Miss. Never met a lady airman before, or any airman."

"Not much longer till you do, have a good day Finn."

"You too Miss."

Aoife heard the line go dead and knew Finn had disconnected. He seemed like a sweet kid, sounded rather young. She wondered how old he was. If he's Birminghams brother, she wondered how old Birmingham was. Where was their father at? Birmingham had sworn on his mothers grave at their meeting, so she knew the woman had passed. Wait...why was she getting all curious about the personal life of Birmingham. She'd already made her decision to stay away. She didn't need to go getting curious about the man or his family. She was just being sociable with a sweet kid that's all, nothing to worry about. Four days and then she'd be leaving England and Birmingham behind her.

* * *

 **Camden Town**

 **Solomons Bakery**

 _Alfie POV_

Alfie sat behind his desk and fiddled with the drawer to his right. It was too bloody early to be contemplating whiskey but Tommy fucking Shelby was sitting across from him. He'd had a rather exceptionally good couple of days and then Shelby had to come to town. The man was just sitting there, his calculating eyes taken everything around him in. Over the course of working with him the past two months he'd admit he held a grudging respect for the man's intelligence. That didn't mean that he was overly fond of him though. Had their business venture not worked out the way it had, he wouldn't have hesitated to put a bullet in the Peaky Blinders skull. He had been hesitant to even speak with the Adelisa about Shelby, but if it worked out, it would strengthen the bond between their two factions.

"This is certainly an unexpected visit, mate."

"In town. Wanted ta check in with ya and see if you'd heard anything being whispered about the Mesopotamia?"

"The military ship. What ya want ta know about a military ship?"

"Heard it was supposed ta leave port yesterday, it's still here. Did ya happen ta hear why it's behind schedule?"

"...Military makes its own schedule, they want ta change their departure date, it's up ta them, eh. You know how the military works as well as I."

"So, no news on why then."

"Seems like ya have a keen interest in this ships schedule, mate. What's the information worth to ya?"

Alfie watched as Tommy turned his head and looked off to the side. He knew the man was pondering how much he wanted to tell him, if anything at all.

"I may know one of the occupants of its Brig. It's in my interest ta make sure he remains there and departs English soil."

"Ah..."

Alfie was considering his options, he could make a call and find out the new departure time. He could even check to make sure the man Shelby was concerned with was still being held within the metal beast. The latter information would cost him though. He wasn't really sure he wanted to do anymore for Shelby then he already had.

He looked towards the doorway to his office when he heard a familiar female voice drift across the bakery floor.

"Hey Ollie, how are you doing this fine morning?"

"I'm doing well Miss."

"That's great Ollie, is the big man available by chance?"

"He's in a meetin' right now."

"Ah, well then I will patiently wait for a little while."

Alfie turned back to Shelby who had turned his head at the sound of Aoife's voice out in the bakery. After his talk with Aine the other night, he knew that Aoife had been the one to go and meet with Shelby up in Birmingham earlier that week. "Seems our meetin' is goin' ta come to its conclusion, mate." Tommy nodded his head in agreement, before Alfie got up from his seat and made his way around the desk to the doorway. His booming voice filtering past all the noise of the running bakery.

"Since when do ya wait patiently for anyone?"

Aoife's bright smile turned towards him and her sunny disposition seemed to brighten up the darkness of the bakeries warehouse.

"Well now big man, haven't you told me many a time that patience is a virtue, and I do believe I said for a little while. No telling how long that while would've been."

"Ah, me own mistake then for mishearin' ya."

"Aw, Alfie...are you getting old on me? Or are things around here just that boring, since it seems you've missed me?"

"Aye, I missed ya when my bread was being loaded up. Where were ya little one?"

"Taking care of my own business, big man."

"To what honor do I have this surprising pop in, eh?"

"We're getting ready to push off. I wanted to come see my big man and see if he perhaps had some of his special bread available. My stock needs to be replenished. Oh, and Eirnin was wanting me to see if you had any of your Rye made?"

"Ha, always an ulterior motive with ya, Aoife. I suppose I could part with some of the specialty bread and a loaf of rye."

"Oh that would be lovely Alfie. See, I get to restock my inventory and I get to see your pretty face at the same time."

Alfie's laugh filled the bakery as he stepped out of the doorway and over to Aoife. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground in a friendly hug. Before setting her back down.

"Shalom Aoife."

"Shalom Alfie."

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

Tommy had to admit he was surprised to hear Aoife's voice. He hadn't been expecting to cross paths with her again, until she was up in Small Heath to pick up his shipment. The familiarity and ease that he heard between Alfie and Aoife was surprising as well. Alfie was rough, volatile and unpredictable. He didn't think he'd ever witnessed Alfie being, well...soft. After Alfie had exited out into the bakery he stood in the doorway himself and watched the exchange between the two. There went his fucking breath again. She was a beautiful woman. She was bloody fucking gorgeous when she smiled. Her damn hypnotic eyes sparkled and he no longer had to wonder, she had dimples.

His gut twisted as he watched Alfie hug Aoife. It was a strange feeling that sliced across his heart, he hadn't felt it in a long time but he knew what it was. Fucking hell he was jealous. He'd only met this woman once for a short period of time and he was fucking jealous.

Tommy reached into his pocket and grabbed a smoke, lighting it up and taking a drag deep into his lungs. As he blew the smoke out, Aoife's eyes met his. Seems she was just as surprised to see him here as he was to see her.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your meeting Alfie. Wasn't aware Mr. Shelby had come down to Camden Town."

"Aye, I was surprised as well."

"Hmm, so nothing important then."

Aoife and Alfie both looked over at him. He noted Alfie's squinting eyes and wasn't sure he was going to like what happened next. Alfie didn't do anything but turn back to Aoife and ask her a question though.

"How've you been lately darlin'?"

"Right as rain Alfie, as per usual."

"Good. Ollie make a package of specialty bread, throw in a loaf a rye. Then send it up ta the Adelisa, eh."

'Yeah Boss."

"Thank you Alfie, what do I owe you?"

"You my darlin don't pay for bread from me. Your brother however owes me, and I'll collect from him directly when I see him next."

Tommy watched as Aoife lifted onto her toes and Alfie leaned down. She kissed him on the cheek. He felt his jaw tense and that his fingers were just about crushing his smoke. Her voice as soothing as ever filled his mind and his tenseness seemed to ease from him.

"Got any good metal smiths in the area these days Alfie?"

"Depends on wha' you're looking for."

"Blade work."

A cross look passed over Alfie's face before he uttered, "Fucking hell."

Tommy watched as Alfie turned back towards him, as he stood silently in the doorway taking in the exchange. "Tommy, got any good blade smiths up there in your parts."

"Aye. A few."

He turned his eyes to Aoife, "What are ya lookin' for?"

"Small blade work. Hand cast and well balanced. Good for throwing."

"Aye, I got someone."

The quiet "fuck" she whispered under her breath would have gone unnoticed if he hadn't been so attuned to paying attention to everything about her. "Just have ta make one more stop before heading back up that way. I could take ya ta him if ya need what you're looking for today."

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

Aoife studied Birmingham closely. Damn the man was too hard to read, his face was just a blank stone. His eyes were even more guarded now, than they had been when she'd met him at the Garrison. Was he just being helpful because Alfie was standing there? Did he have ulterior motives of his own? God when did she get so fucking paranoid? It's just a small portion of her afternoon that she'd be spending with him. She could relay the pickup details for his shipment and get a ride to her metal smith at the same time. Win, win, right.

"I suppose that would be expedient. Thank you Mr. Shelby. Do you have business to finish up with the big man here?"

She noted the look Tommy shared with Alfie before she heard Alfie's signature goodbye, "Fuck off."

"Aye, you big lug till next time. Look after and behave yourself, eh?"

"I'm still standin' aren't I. Go on, get out a here, I got actual work ta do. Don't need the both of you's disrupting anymore of my day."

"Oi! You know damn well your day would have been nothing but monotonous if I hadn't popped in."

Aoife made eye contact and shared a silent goodbye with Alfie, it held all the affection they had for each other in it. During this exchange Birmingham removed himself from the office doorway and made his way to stand next to her. She noted the brief nod of respect and farewell the two men gave one another. Then Alfie's voice quietly asked her to go and brighten Ollie's day by saying goodbye to the man, while he had a moment more with Shelby.

 *****************0******************

Aoife stepped out of the bakery onto the street out front, after saying farewell to Ollie. Walking casually over to where Tommy already stood, by what was apparently his private motorcar. Well both the gangsters she knew could afford their own motorcars. It seemed crime was indeed paying well. "It appears you beat me Mr. Shelby."

"Would appear so Aoife. How many times do I need ta tell ya its Tommy."

Aofie glanced at Birmingham and felt a smirk curve her lips involuntarily, "Apparently at least once more...Birmingham."

Tommy opened the passenger door for her and she slipped into her seat before he gently closed the door behind her. She couldn't help but watch him as he rounded the front and walked to the drivers door, before he himself slid inside next to her. Damn he smelled good...nope, no, you're not going there. How he smells is of no relevance... smoke, whiskey and god what was that other smell? she couldn't place it but it was...lovely. NO...this is a simple quid pro quo situation.

The rumbling of the engine as he started the motorcar sent a pleasant vibration of contained power through the cab. He smoothly took off down the road before she heard his voice again, practically in her fucking ear. "Birmingham?"

"It's what we called you when we were deciding if we were going to meet with you or not."

"Ta keep it impersonal. Easier ta deal with when it's not attached to an actual person. The names Tommy, Aoife. There's your once more."

Aoife turned her head and studied Tommy's profile. "Aye, there it is... So which threat did Alfie use?"

It was fun watching as Tommy's eyes moved from the road to look into hers quickly before looking back.

"What makes you think he threatened me."

"Oh, come on Tommy. He tells us to fuck off but then suggests I go say goodbye to Ollie, so he can have a moment with you. Tell me honestly that he didn't voice his concern over my personal safety while in your company. How long have you known him Tommy?"

"Been doin business together for a couple months now."

"A couple months. You don't seem the types to have met at the last social event and became fast friends. I'm making a calculated guess that you each wanted something specific from the other. So you decided to work together to achieve your desired outcomes. You've either done so and are continuing what appears to be a mutually beneficial relationship or you're still in the process of working towards your goals. You, I don't know squat about, but then I just met you last week . Alfie, I know. Have known for going on six years now. Knowing him and seeing how he doesn't exactly trust all that much. I'm saying he said something to you to make sure nothing happens to me."

"May have made mention of half a cabinet being sent ta Timbuktu, if ya weren't returned ta your airship in the same condition ya left the bakery."

"Aww, he's such a mother hen." Tommy turned to look at her again with that comment. The incredulity over her statement clearly pronounced in his light blue eyes. She couldn't help the large smile and soft laughter that emitted from her in that instance. She watched as his eyes softened somewhat before he quickly put them back on the road.

"I called you earlier this morning. Ended up leaving a message with your brother Finn. Since we ran into each other I can just tell you in person. We'll be in Small Heath in four days at daybreak. Given the sensitive nature of your cargo we thought it best to stash and dash out of English airspace. Will you be able to set up things on your end for that morning?"

"Aye."

Aoife really hadn't been paying attention to where they were going so she looked around the street they were on when Tommy pulled over and parked. He turned off the engine and twisted his body to face her as best he could. "It's best if ya wait out here in the car while I take care of my business here." She quirked her brow as he held out the keys for her to take. "Are you planning for me to be your getaway driver or are you worried you won't be coming back out in a timely manner?"

"Hopefully this won't take long, it shouldn't. In the event that ya feel it would be safer ta move the car somewhere else, you have the option ta do so."

"Right... Well fine by me. The only business of yours I have interest in, is the one which involves the cargo going on my ship."

Tommy nodded and opened his door, stepping out. Before leaning down and looking intently at her, "Shouldn't be longer than fifteen minutes, if it hits twenty, take off and phone Alfie."

She squinted her eyes at him but lifted her hand to her brow in salute. To let him know she heard him instead of allowing the concern, she had no need of feeling, to leak through into her voice should she say something.

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

Tommy hadn't planned on having Aoife with him when he set this meeting up. He didn't feel completely comfortable leaving her sitting out in the car where he wouldn't be able to ensure her safety. But he didn't want her coming in where she would potentially be a target.

He walked around the corner from where he parked and up the street a little ways before coming to a door with the sign 'Coleman Inc' above it. After a brief moment he pressed the bell and waited . He heard the high pitched buzz that signaled the door being unlocked and entered. He stepped into a sophisticated lobby, with a receptionist sitting behind a large desk in the center of the room. A plethora of airmail tubes lined the wall behind her.

"Good afternoon. Welcome to Coleman Incorporated. How may I assist you today?"

"Thomas Shelby. I've a meeting with Mr. Lancaster."

"Of course Mr. Shelby. I'll let him know that you've arrived. Please follow the hallway to your left, fifth door on the right."

Tommy followed the receptionists directions to the office he needed. He stepped inside as Mr. Lancaster stepped out from behind his desk to shake his hand. The man was small of stature and rail thin. His slicked back hair and beady eyes did nothing to inspire confidence or respect. He did however take note of the bulge under Lancaster's jacket. An obvious shoulder holster, the man was armed.

" _You're_ Mr. Shelby?"

"I am."

"Please have a seat. I've heard many things about you Birmingham people. Your people they're Gypsies right? I've always wondered, do you live in a fucking tent or a caravan?"

Tommy watched as Lancaster returned behind his desk as he took a seat in front of him.

"I'm not here ta play games Lancaster."

"Well. What can I do for you today Mr. _Shelby_?"

"It's come ta my attention that Mr. Sorrel has purchased a spot at Cheltenham and intends ta enter one of his horses in the upcoming race."

"I'm afraid I cannot comment on Mr. Sorrel's business Mr. Shelby."

"I'm not interested in Mr. Sorrel's business Mr. Lancaster. I'd like ta make my own purchase for Cheltenham. Since his purchase came through your office, I decided to skip the middleman and speak with ya directly."

"This is not typically how business is done lad..."

"No, it's not. If it were ta be done using the regular legal channels, I'd be dealing with the track directly. However I've found due ta your companies interference I now have ta take time out of my day ta drive into London, and come see you. If I want my horse racing at Cheltenham. So I'm going ta tell ya this once. I'm here ta purchase a permanent roster spot for a horse of my choosen ta race at Cheltenham. I will pay twenty-five pounds for it."

"Mr. Shelby, we decide what a fair price is and all slips come with an expiration date."

"Not mine. You'll be handin' me my roster ownership papers and I'll be paying twenty-five pounds for it. There will be no expiration date. I'm a fair man, it's a fair offer. Do we have a deal? I need an answer right now."

 *****************0*****************

The additional headache of having to come down into London to purchase a roster slip, was made only slightly less aggravating by the fact Mr. Lancaster was nothing but a greasy little upstart. One that he would be sure to have removed from the playing field at his earliest convenience. He'd learn everything he could about the new company that was messing with the races. Once he knew who all the players were he'd take care of it. It hadn't taken all that much intimidation from him to get Lancaster to hand over the racing slip.

Tommy walked around the corner and saw Aoife waiting for him where he'd left her. As he neared the car he watched Aoife put her hair up, using a hairpin to secure it in place. When he opened the door she scooped up the keys that had been in her lap and tossed them to him.

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

It appeared as though Tommy's meeting had gone well. Even though she could tell he was deep in thought there was the hint of a smirk on his lips. He started the car and they continued on towards Birmingham.

The drive there was uneventful but she did have a nice conversation with Tommy. It had started out as the typical, "nice weather we've been having", kind of small talk. When they'd started broaching more complex topics she'd had to stop him. They'd gotten to the point where telling the truth was difficult. So she'd told him quite frankly, "I don't really want to lie to you Tommy. Can we both agree to stay away from topics where our answers may become suspect?" He'd been silent for a moment before his gruff voice had answered, "Agreed."

Since then they'd stuck to safe topics that still allowed them to understand one another better. It was a lot like playing twenty questions, without having to answer if you didn't want to. She'd come to learn he was 28 years old, the second born out of five. He'd been born and raised in Small Heath. After his mother died and his father took off, his Aunt Polly had looked after his siblings and him. They were looked down on by most of their peers due to the Gypsy in their blood. He had a desire to make something of himself, raise his family up with him and prove everyone who'd ever looked down on them wrong. He did what he had to in order to help ensure his family had a decent life. He'd enlisted in the war at the beginning with Arthur and John. Now that they were back they were just getting back into the swing of things and understanding the changes that had taken place while they were in France.

He learned that she was 23, the fourth child out of five. She and her twin sister had been born aboard the Adelisa while it was sailing over the Straight of Gibraltar. Though her family were citizens of the Colonies. Their grandparents on each side had immigrated there years ago. She'd spent over half her life onboard the Adelisa. The only time she'd been away was when they'd been sent to boarding school. Each of them rejoined the Adelisa upon completion of their studies. Then her siblings and her had inherited the Adelisa when their parents wanted to retire and enjoy their old age in peace.

Before she knew it, they'd reached Birmingham. All in all, a rather surprisingly lovely drive, where she got to put together a bit more of the puzzle that was one, Thomas Shelby.

* * *

 **Reviews please! I am interested on your thoughts about the characters. Like? Don't like? Is everything making sense and moving along at a decent pace? Would you like to see more descriptions of how things are 'steampunk'? And general thoughts - I appreciate them!**


	7. Adelisa - Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Disclaimer:**

 **Hello everyone and thanks for sticking with me on this story so far. I just wanted to write a quick disclaimer/factoid about a section of this chapter. Aoife will be answering some of Finns questions that he has about the airship. I admit proudly that I am a bit of a history geek. When I was thinking up what the Adelisa would look like I decided to base it off of a real ship. Some of the facts she reveals in this chapter will hold glimmers of truth. If anyone is interested in seeing pics of this amazing ship and reading about it's actual history - google, The Vasa Museum - It's a museum with the preserved ship from 1628 inside. Located in Sweden. I tried to take as many actual facts from the real deal and add it to the story. Unfortunately the real Vasa sank moments into its maiden voyage. Okay my geekiness has been disclosed.**

Chapter 7

 **Birmingham - Small Heath**

Later that same day

 _Aoife POV_

Tommy had parked the car in a private garage around the corner from his home. He pointed the residence out, a #6 Watery Lane on their way down the street toward the metal smith she wanted to see. They walked side by side, not touching. On their short walk she noted that people would veer away from Tommy and those that didn't gave a discreet greeting. In return he would either ignore the individual or give a slight nod in acknowledgement.

Tommy seemed content to walk in silence and she didn't mind that. She enjoyed silence and it wasn't as though it was fraught with tension. It was a companionable quiet they shared. After a few moments they came to Garrison Court, she recognized the pub down the lane. The court was noisy, filled with the hustle and bustle of factory workers and transporters moving goods between buildings. Some were being hauled on wagons pulled by horses and some used mechanical conveyances. It was an interesting mixture of the old and new.

She took notice of the somewhat different atmosphere that Small Heath had today compared to her previous visit. The streets seemed less muddy, perhaps the last time she'd visited had been after a rain, even though she hadn't smelled it. She supposed with the air being severely polluted it would be hard to tell. Plus the sky actually held a very faint hint of blue in it today which left the streets of Small Heath slightly more inviting.

When they came to a large open loading bay she felt Tommy gently grab hold of her elbow to pause her movement. A loud screech along with flames and sparks blew out of the bay in front of them. She was used to loud unexpected noises from working on an airship. She found the hot sparks and spewing flames to be rather beautiful and she didn't sensor herself when she heard herself saying it out loud.

Logically she knew that a normal woman would have been complaining about how there should be a sign warning people. She could have died if Tommy hadn't been expecting it, etcetera. She had come to terms with the fact she was nowhere near normal a long time ago. So Aoife had expected Tommy to ignore her odd comment, he surprised her instead.

"I've never met anyone who would say so."

"I've come to learn that beauty can be found in the unlikeliest of places and things. You just need to adjust your perspective."

He seemed to contemplate what she said for a moment before she felt him let go of her elbow. The heat of his hand moved to the small of her back and remained there as they continued on. His reply was faint. She wasn't sure if he meant for her to hear him.

"I'll have to take your word for it."

She studied his profile for a brief moment and wondered if she was correct in feeling as though Tommy's whispered response seemed a bit melancholic.

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

Tommy watched Aoife from the corner of his eye. She seemed to continually surpass his expectations. When they came upon the open bay, he could tell from the sounds within that the mechanics were going to release the built up pressure. Growing up and living in Small Heath every resident knew to listen for the sounds. He had expected Aoife to remain calm and unaffected by the noise and burst of sparks and flames given she wasn't easy to startle. He hadn't expected her to find it beautiful.

Personally he had never viewed it in that way. It was simply an intermittent occurrence that one had to watch out for if you didn't want to end up dead or in the hospital. His town was dirty, grimy, and filled with despots, alongside hard workers that toiled away at various industrial manufacturers. Men simply trying to earn enough to support their families. He'd always thought of the everyday workflow of industry to be a dirty necessary part of living in his town. Today was the first time he contemplated whether there was beauty in it.

He led her just a bit more down the lane before he stopped in front of the door to the storefront for the metal smith she'd requested. He hadn't realized that he'd moved his hand to her back until he removed it to open the door for her. Fuckin hell she was getting to him a lot more than he'd expected. She went through the door with an arch to her brow and a cheeky smile that had her eyes sparkling. Her voice a soft sweet sirens song as she passed him, "Why thank you good sir, always glad to be in the company of a gentleman."

He listened to her soft lilting laughter as he followed her inside. He had to admit that he wouldn't mind listening to that laughter well into his future. A hazy a dream that he was certain would never come to pass. He was well aware that he was both a bad man and far too broken to ever deserve the kind of peace having a woman the likes of her by his side would bring him.

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

Aoife walked into the metal smith shop and she knew her eyes were lighting up as though she was a kid in a candy store. A short burly looking mountain of a man stood behind the counter. He gave a gruff but respectful welcome, "Afternoon Mr. Shelby, Miss. How can I help ya today?"

Tommy's voice filled the shop before she had a chance to return the shopkeepers greeting. "You'll be helping the lady with whatever she wishes."

"Yes, Sir."

The man then turned his full attention to her while remaining respectful to Tommy's presence. It appeared Tommy would be staying during her transaction. She supposed she didn't mind, she had thought the arrangement was just for him to bring her here, nothing more. Eh, given Alfie's threat perhaps Tommy was going to ensure her 'safety' until she boarded the tramline back to London. No skin off her nose, if he wanted to go that far, but surely he had his own business to take care of?

Aoife turned her complete attention to the man in front of her. "I'm in the market for a full set of throwing knives. I've been told you're the one to see."

"Indeed Miss. I have several sets available immediately."

He started pulling a couple of different options out from beneath the counter. Laying them gently on the countertop and opening the boxes to show the wares inside. "These here are what we call blade heavy throwing knives and these particular ones are made from stainless steel. Perfect for the beginner."

Aoife was used to men that didn't know her assuming she was the little lady looking to make a surprise purchase for her man. Or the odd woman out who thought it could be fun to pickup knife throwing as an entertainment. It did get old, which is why she normally would have gone to her usual metal smith who knew her tastes. Unfortunately the last time she'd been in New York she'd found he'd retired.

"They're lovely I'm sure. However, I'm not interested in blade heavy or handle heavy, I want balanced. Don't bother with anything stainless steel. I want German 1075 High Carbon Steel heat treated and annealed to about 56 to 58 Rockwell hardness . They can be between 4 to 6 inches in total length with a spear point. I would love it, if it was hand finished and polished to razor sharpness. Preferably with an epoxy black powder coating. Also, they'll need to have contour lines. I'd like a set of eight. Would you happen to have that in stock?"

She had watched as the shopkeepers eyes widened ever so slowly with each demand she made for her order. She could also see the growing respect he had for her, he was no longer the man who had been humoring the little lady. "If you have or can manufacture what I'm looking for in a timely manner, providing your craftsmanship is up to my standards, I'm willing to pay a fair price for your talents. I'm also a frequent return customer."

"Me names, Evan Findley. Haven't had anyone come in here with such extensive knowledge before Miss. I don't have what you want in stock but I can manufacture it. As specialized as an order as that you pay half upfront and the rest on delivery."

"And when can you have it done?"

"I've got the materials in stock. I can have a set of eight done by this time tomorrow."

"It's a deal then. Since they're a special order I'd like them to be 5 inches in total length and half an inch in width."

She had watched him as he'd grabbed a pad and pen and started marking down her specifics. "What about the handle, what would you like that made out of?"

"Bare, if you please."

"Right. Set of eight to those specifications is going to run you seventy-five pounds."

"Given the pricing of materials and the amount of time you'll be spending in their creation, I am willing to pay that. So long as your craftsmanship isn't sub par."

"They'll be made to the highest of standards and to the utmost of my skill."

Aoife nodded and they shook hands on their agreement. Reaching into her satchel she pulled out and handed over the first half of her payment.

"I'll be seeing you same time tomorrow then."

The man nodded to her and then turned quickly to Tommy as though he might have actually forgotten his presence, before he said, "Good day, Mr. Shelby."

She turned around and caught Tommy's nod to Mr. Findley, before his eyes dropped to hers. They were unreadable again. He started for the door and held it open for her. She passed through and down to the street where he joined her and his hand was once again placed on the small of her back as they started on their way.

"It will be more convenient to stay in Small Heath tonight if I'm to pickup my order tomorrow this time. Would you kindly point me in the direction of decent lodging Tommy?"

"You'll stay at the Garrison. The rooms are acceptable, Harry's a decent man and it's well protected."

"Alright then, as this is your town, I'll trust your judgment."

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

Tommy led Aoife towards the Garrison. He wasn't in a hurry so he kept his pace on the slow side. They walked in silence again, he didn't really notice it. His mind was busy turning events over. She was knowledgeable in the metal smiths shop. He could tell by the surprise and respect that Findley had shown when she'd started listing off what she wanted. He himself knew more about guns than he did blades, but he could tell she knew what she was talking about. Watching her deal with Findley had been eye opening yet again. She was firm in what she wanted and knew how much what she wanted was worth.

He wondered if the blades were for her personally or if they were a gift for someone else. He hadn't met many people who practiced the skill of knife throwing. Based on how detailed her order had been he would guess they were for herself. He wouldn't mind seeing how skilled she was at it. She just kept on surprising him. He also had to wonder why a woman airman would have picked up knife throwing. He imagined there weren't many female airmen, her profession would be highly male driven. Tommy wondered if she would have a chosen the profession if she hadn't inherited it. A single blade he could understand for protection against the rougher men she'd deal with in the air. That and perhaps a backup just in case, but throwing knives?

They reached the Garrison before he realized it, and knocked loudly on the door. It was mid-afternoon and the pub closed between the end of lunch hour and when the workers clocked out. There was a space of time until Harry opened the door and seeing it was him opened it all the way to let them in. "Mr. Shelby. What can I do for you?"

"I need a room for Miss Deveroux, she'll be staying tonight."

"Let me grab the keys from behind the bar, sir."

Tommy nodded his head and turned his gaze to Aoife. "Since you're spending the evening, how would you feel about accompanying me to the fair?"

"There's a fair near here? I've actually never been to one. If you're sure you want my company, I have no other plans for the rest of the day."

"Good."

Harry reemerged from behind the bar brandishing the key to a room upstairs. Tommy took it from his grasp and told him to send the bill for the nights rent to the Peaky Blinders.

He waited a beat, he had a feeling Aoife would pipe up momentarily and say something about him paying for her lodgings. However, she managed to surprise him yet again. She turned her head away from Harry to look up at him. He looked down at her so he had a clear view of her features. She arched her brow and shook her head.

"If you're waiting for me to tell you there's no need to pay my rent, you'll be waiting a long time."

"You're not going to insist on paying yourself?"

"Why should I? You've already made the decision to pay for it. No sense in arguing with a hardheaded man like yourself. Besides it's not like you're going to see me any different than you have been. I graciously accept your generosity and hospitality. If I choose to look upon it as payment for accompanying you this evening well then that's my prerogative."

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

Aoife watched as Tommy stared down at her. He pulled his bottom lip into his mouth, his upper teeth scraping over it as his tongue swept across it once it was released. Then she noted the beginnings of a small smile, that gradually became a larger one, which evolved into a full out laugh.

She noted Harry's surprised expression from the corner of her eye but kept her focus on Tommy's face. In that moment he looked younger and less worn. It was a glimpse into another aspect of the man, another puzzle piece falling into place. He was more than just the intensely cold, calculating leader of the Peaky Blinders. She knew what she was witnessing must be a rarity. Tommy Shelby was laughing. She didn't rightly know what he'd found humorous about their exchange but she certainly wasn't going to ask him. No need to beat a good thing to death.

It didn't last that long but it was a good laugh, and once it subsided a small smile remained on his face. He looked at her, his eyes hinting at a spark of mirth and held out his arm before his lovely voice went and mucked up her already dazzled senses.

"Come on then."

Aoife slid her hand into the crook of Tommy's elbow and followed him back out into Small Heath where he led the way to #6 Watery Lane.

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

He was amazed with himself. He really wasn't sure what had possessed him to invite Aoife to the fair. He'd thought briefly about her up in her room alone at the Garrison or making her way down to the pub once it opened. He hadn't liked the idea of her being by herself and it wasn't only about the matter of her safety. If he was being completely honest he'd admit that he wasn't ready to part from her company.

He'd already had plans to take the rest of his family. Things had been going good and they all deserved to have some light hearted fun. Ada and Finn were really looking forward to it. Knowing Finn he'd probably been driving everyone up the wall with his energetic excitement.

As they rounded the corner onto Watery Lane he saw his home. The car already parked out front and the truck just behind waiting to be loaded up with his family and members of the Peaky Blinders that had wanted to attend. Tonight wasn't about business so Aoife wouldn't be placed in any danger. So it was perfectly acceptable to have invited her. Right? Yep, perfectly acceptable. He'd extend his time with her while ensuring her safety.

They neared the front door and some of his men called out hello to him, he nodded and continued walking up to the front door. He opened the door and ushered Aoife in. It didn't pass his notice that a large portion of the men gathered had been focused on Aoife and the mystery she know doubt presented to them.

As soon as he stepped inside after Aoife, Finn came hurtling out of the sitting room. "TOMMY! You're finally back, are we goin now?" Tommy watched as Finn realized he wasn't alone, a look of frustration crossing his little face. He heard the disappointment in Finns voice when he asked how much longer till he was done with business so they could go. Apparently he thought he'd have to wait till Aoife left. "Finn, you don't have to wait, we'll be leaving in a few minutes. This is Aoife Deveroux, she'll be joining us at the fair."

Finn had a moment of confusion before his blue eyes started to light up like fireworks going off.

* * *

 _Finn's POV_

Finn looked at the woman who Tommy'd brought home more closely. Aoife...that was the name of the lady airman. She didn't look like an airman to him, she was far too pretty. She looked more like one of those famous actresses that were in the picture shows they saw down at the theater, but it had to be her.

He was so engrossed in studying her he hadn't heard Ada or Aunt Polly come up behind him.

He heard the wonder and awe in his own voice as he said her name almost reverently, "Aoife... you're the airman."

His eyes were glued to her, he couldn't take them off of her. He did manage to catch the look on Tommy's face as his brother watched his reaction. Both of Tommy's brows were lifted and there was a smirk on his lips. But his attention went back to Aoife as she smiled at him and bent down slightly so they were more on the same level before she held out her hand to shake his own.

"Looks like we're meeting sooner than either of us thought. It's pleasure to make your acquaintance in person Finn."

Finn nodded and shook her hand enthusiastically. It wasn't one of those weak shakes that most adults gave to kids, if they even bothered with the custom. It was strong and firm, the kind given from one adult to another. "Did you bring your airship with ya?"

"Not today, but fear not, it will be here bright and early in four days time. If you make it early enough I'll even give you a tour while the men load up."

"Really! That'd be grand! Wouldn't that be grand Tommy? We can get there early can't we?"

Tommy ruffled his hair, "We'll get there plenty early Finn, but how bout we go to the fair today?"

"YEAH, yeah," he looked back at Aoife, " ...and you're coming, right? Tommy said you were coming. Can I ask you some more questions on the way there?"

Before he got an answer from Aoife, Ada's voice floated over him. "Finn don't talk her ear off straight out the gate. Hello, I'm Ada."

He watched as Ada's hand shot out from somewhere behind him as she took Aoife's attention away from him for the moment. "It's nice to meet you Ada, and I don't mind. There's nothing wrong with a bit of curiosity."

The girls shook hands and then Aunt Polly introduced herself before mentioning if they actually wanted to get there in time to enjoy themselves they needed to get moving.

* * *

 _Polly's POV_

Polly watched as Finn rushed out of the house towards the car, he didn't get in but turned around and waited for them. Ada laughed softly about Finn's excitement before following him out with a bit of extra bounce in her step as well. She let Tommy guide the airman out before following suit herself. She admitted the boys weren't waxing poetic about the girls looks. She could also tell the girl had class, it showed in the gracefulness of her movements, the way she carried herself.

She surreptitiously observed how Tommy was interacting with the lady airman. His hand was situated comfortably on her lower back and they both seemed at ease with one another.

John , Arthur and her boy Michael broke away from the group at the truck and came toward them when they noticed the new female in their party. Polly knew Arthur was sober as he'd not had a drop so far today. So his voice was clear and concise when he spoke.

"If it isn't the enchanting shipper herself. What a lovely surprise you've given us with your fine presence."

"Arthur...John. It is indeed splendid to see you again."

John removed the matchstick from his mouth as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles in a rather showy humorous way. She had an exquisite laugh that carried on the wind and seemed to infect those around her. It was good to know the girl wasn't easily put off and could hold her own against the likes of the Shelby boys. Taking Johns antics for what they were...just a bit of harmless innocent fun.

Arthur turned towards Michael and introduced the two of them. She knew Michael was still getting his feet under him. He'd only recently returned to her life after he'd been taken from her by the government as a small child. He seemed at ease though and the girl was every bit the cordial lady, ensuring he knew she was delighted to meet him.

Knowing they truly needed to get on the road, she moved forward and climbed into the back seat of the car. As she settled in, she realized Finn was still outside waiting. "Are you getting in Finn or what?"

"I want to sit by Aoife."

Polly chuckled as Tommy stiffened slightly at Finn's statement. In order to maintain a happy traveling company she spoke before the boys could, "Well then get in, so she can."

Finn smiled and climbed happily inside. Aoife followed suit and settled comfortably beside him.

Tommy walked round to the driver's side as Ada scooted in to sit in between Tommy and Arthur. John tapped the motorcars hood twice before heading back to the truck with Michael. Within moments they were rumbling down the road.

It wasn't long before Finn could no longer contain himself. "You said that you inherited the ship, right. How long's it been your family? How old is it? What's it made of? How many decks are there?"

Finns exuberance filled the cabin and the lot of them started chuckling before Ada managed to tell Finn to ask one question at a time. Aoife however was apparently a good listener as she began to rattle off the answers to every one of his rapid fire questions in a way that drew you in to what she was saying.

" _Yes, my siblings and I inherited the Adelisa from our parents who inherited it from my father's parents who in turn inherited it from his, as far back as 8 generations. So it's been in our family for some time now._

 _The Adelisa itself however actually began its life on the water back in the year 1628, that makes her 290 years old. She was originally called The Vasa. She was considered the fiercest warship of her time. She was built out of timber, tar and iron. She's been upgraded through the years with each generation contributing something new to her. She was also retrofitted with armor plating on the inside of her hull by the government of the Colonies when she was conscripted for the war effort._

 _As we discussed previously she's 226 feet long when measured bow to stern and more than 164 feet tall from her keel to the top of her main mast, not including the dirigible. Empty she weighs over 1000 tons. And she consists of four lower decks, five if you're to count the bridge. In her beginning days she would have been manned with a crew of 145 sailors. However with modernization she sails through the air manned by a crew of 35."_

"I can't wait to see her...you said she started out as a warship, how many guns did she have? And she was in the war...Does she still have guns now? Left over from the war."

 _"Well it's said that when she sailed the seas she could hold 72 cannons and 120 tons of ballast. The story goes that she carried 145 sailors plus 300 soldiers to man the three separate levels of different sized cannons and various other artillery, as well as, to have enough man power to board and overtake an enemy ship. During the recent war effort she carried her original 35 crew members along with an additional 100 Colony soldiers and she was fitted with 12 Big Bertha's, and 12 Howitzers, along with a healthy supply of air bombs. After the war the governments cannons, guns and unused bombs were removed."_

During the time Aoife had been answering Finns questions, Polly had turned to watch the girl as she spoke. She'd found herself caught up in the historic tale she wove. The girl was a master at weaving words. The sound of her voice and inflections she used in her speech were nothing short of spellbinding. Polly could tell Aoife enjoyed speaking about her ship. There was a lot of pride there, along with a deep enjoyment of being able to share it with someone who was genuinely interested.

 _"Though I'll let you in on a secret, she's currently outfitted with enough fire power to protect us if she gets accosted by pirates."_

"PIRATES! Pirates are still real? Have you seen pirates? Have you had to fight them?"

" _Ah, of course pirates are real. Ships have gone from sea to sky and it's brought with them all the perils it had when sailing upon the ocean blue. Even this day and age, if you sail the open skies long enough you're bound to have a run in with the likes of them. There are numerous areas across the this great earth that are to this day considered the playing field of the unlawful._

 _And to answer your question. Yes, I have personally seen pirates, on more than one occasion. The Adelisa has also had cause to use its cannons against pirates thinking she was ripe for the taking. They haven't succeeding thus far, and I assure you that as long as the Adelisa is Captained by a Deveroux she never will be. We'd just as soon scuttle her than see her in the hands of a dirty pirate."_

When Aoife finished speaking it was silent in the vehicle as everyone had been immersed in her story of the Adelisa. Ada was the first to rouse from her thoughts about the tale, "Are you serious? Are pirates still that much of a problem?"

" _Pirates are an occupational hazard, whether you're sailing through the clouds in the sky or along the waves of the deep blue. You come across them more heavily in certain areas. They often become more daring and expand their hunting grounds when the weather is exceptionally fierce. They like to use the swiftly changing elements to their advantage. They tend to prey on the older ships, the ones who they think are most likely not to have radar upgrades. The Adelisa being and looking as old as she is, tends to be a prime target. They're not expecting us to see them coming or to be fitted to withstand an assault."_

Finn's voice was awe filled yet again and held the utmost respect towards Aoife when he asked his next question.

"What's it like being an airman?"

The girl smiled sweetly down at Finn while answering him. " _There are many great things about being an airman and living aboard ship. You get to see places and things most people will never even know exist. Landscapes that literally steal the breath from your lungs. You get to meet tons of interesting people and learn about different cultures. You form an unbreakable bond of trust with those who sail with you. You truly understand the meaning of freedom and you're humbled by the stark_ ferocity _and ever changing whims of mother nature. You challenge yourself in ways you never dreamed possible and so, so much more._

 _However, as with everything it's also not all it's cracked up to be. It does have its down sides."_

Finn's eager face showed doubt that there could possibly be a down side. "What's bad about it?"

 _" Well, you can't be susceptible to motion sickness or claustrophobic in any way. You need to have the mental capacity and emotional fortitude to spend extended lengths of time away from the ground and everything that entails: people, places and things. You need to be able to entertain yourself so you don't go stark raving mad. You can't be afraid of heights, or of falling. You need to always be prepared for anything. Good eye sight is a plus but not necessarily a must. One must also maintain a workout regimen to keep oneself physically fit. Which also ensures that you are flexible and agile. You must be prepared and know how to protect yourself, your crewmates, your ship and your cargo. You need to be willing and able to perform all duties from the most prestige's to the most vile and disgusting. "_

"Vile and disgusting? Like what?"

 _"Oh, by far the most vile job on an airship is that of the swab. One of his duties is to empty, clean and maintain the privy. Along with ensuring the cleanliness of the ships galley. Especially the food stores. Not a job you want to be stuck with when the grub spoils."_

Before Finn could continue his questioning, Tommy's voice filled the void to announce their arrival to the fair. It was hard to believe they'd been in the car for 45 minutes already. Aoife was a true storyteller.

* * *

 **Again please leave a review**


	8. Adelisa - Chapter 8

**I'm sorry it's been a bit longer between updates on this Chapter. I've been dealing with sick kids for over a week and ran into a bit of difficulty finding very much usable information on English Fairs in 1919 then figuring out how to add steampunk flair to it. Hopefully the length of this chapter makes up for it's lateness a bit.**

* * *

Chapter 8

 **The Fair**

 _Tommy POV_

Tommy parked the car a reasonable distance from the throng of people headed for the entrance to the fair. He quickly got out and lit a cigarette before heading back toward the truck that was parking a bit behind them. He needed a minute before he faced Aoife after hearing that her airship had been in the war. Hearing that had thrown him. She hadn't mentioned being anywhere near the war. Maybe she wasn't aboard during that time. The government didn't allow women anywhere near the fighting. Though he had heard that the Colonies were more lax in their rules about women being a part of the effort. And Pirates, fuckin pirates. He had to admit he'd never really thought about the dangers airmen faced.

He didn't know why it seemed to bother him so much. Whether she was onboard the Adelisa while it was conscripted or not, she was here now. She wasn't hurt, she was alive. His mind had mucked up his thinking for a small bit that's all. Visions of her lying still, glassy eyed and bleeding out messing with the reality of her sitting in the back seat of his motorcar, entertaining Finn with her story.

Why the bloody hell was she getting under his skin so badly. He barely knew the woman. Yes, he liked what he saw and yes he enjoyed her company. Had found every damn thing about her to be favorable. He didn't fucking need to be enamored with her, he needed t o keep his mind on business.

"Tommy!"

"Yeah John boy."

"What are we gonna do first, eh?"

"Fucking first. I want all of you to be on your best behavior. We're here to have some fun, right! Don't fucking start anything, yeah. You hear me? "

Tommy waited for the chorus of aye's and yeah bosses to subside before nodding his head and continuing, "All right, listen up. Have fun, but be respectable. We'll meet back here quarter after dark. Anyone not here on time, will be finding their own way back to Birmingham."

The lot of his men nodded and cheered before starting to the entrance. John and Michael stayed behind with him. "You all right there Tommy."

"Do I not look all right John?"

"Can't really tell. You seem somewhat poorly."

"I'm fine. Come on. Let's go have some fucking fun."

Tommy turned around and started walking back up toward the car where the women and Finn were waiting for them. Arthur was just a head joking around with one of the boys. As he got closer he noted Polly had a calculating look in her eyes, that couldn't be good. They were discussing what they'd like to see and do while they were there. Finn was holding Aoife's hand and looking at her like she was the fucking sun. He caught the wink Aoife gave Finn too, seemed to make the little man's world spin. _Yeah, I know how you fucking feel Finn. But I have no right, feeling it._

"Finn, what would you lot like to do first, eh?"

"Tommy can we go to the Menagerie first? I want to see the animals. Can we?"

"I suppose, as long as the ladies don't mind."

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

Arthur offered her his hand to help her from the backseat before he started walking back toward the truck with Tommy. The sky was blue and the field before her was green. The air was crisp and clean and she enjoyed a deep lungful after the smog filled air of Small Heath. If the crowds were any indication, the fair was being enjoyed by many. Colorful tents and scores of temporary booths and vendors were setup in amongst larger attractions. She could hear yelling, and cheering and the shouts of the fair workers as they went about their own daily routines.

She heard Polly and Ada somewhere behind her speaking to Finn, trying to express the importance of staying near one of them and not wandering off on his own. He must be a hard one to keep up with at times, all that curiosity, excitement and energy.

While she was studying the organized chaos that was in front of her she felt a small hand take her own. Looking down Finn stared up at her with a shy hopeful look on his face. She smiled inwardly, she liked children, for the most part they were honest. She didn't have to wonder about their motives or whether they could be trusted. Their emotions and thoughts clear as day with no hint of subterfuge or malice. It was hard to believe that everyone used to be that way until life hardened them, taught them to hide and lie.

Kids deserved to be kids for as long as possible. Then again, for a boy who's siblings were all grown, he might prefer to feel as though he were a bit more of an adult. "You won't leave me will you Finn? It's my first time at a fair and it looks like it'd be easy for me to get lost."

"Don't worry. I'll stay right next to you the whole time, so you won't get lost. Is it really your first fair?"

" I've never been on land when a fair is nearby, so I've never been to one. It's one of those things you need to be willing to leave behind when you live in the sky."

She watched as Finn contemplated her answer before nodding his head sagely, "Then allow me to escort you to your first fair?"

"Why thank you good sir. I would be delighted to be in your company today."

Finn's eyes travelled behind them. She followed his line of sight to see that Polly and Ada had been watching their little exchange. Ada's face was contemplative while Polly seemed to be fascinated about something. The men were all back at the truck, listening to whatever it was that Tommy was saying to them. She had noted that his mood had seemed to shift when they'd arrived. It would seem trying to decipher the many facets of the numerous members of the Shelby family would not be an easy task. She wondered to herself, if unraveling the mysteries of the Shelby's was something she wanted to do, especially in Tommy's case.

She took note that the group of Peaky Blinders were starting off to the entrance. While the Shelby's started to make their way back towards the car. Polly and Ada joined her and Finn, waiting for the others to join them. Ada's voice was full of happiness and excitement when she asked Finn what he thought he wanted to do first. This sparked a debate as they discussed whether they should begin with the Menagerie or the steam powered roundabouts.

The Shelby men joined their waiting group and they started for the entrance. Finn was an eager little ball of energy, they'd opted to start at the Menagerie. It was already after mid-day so it would be better to see the animals sooner rather than later.

Once they passed through the metaphorical gates of the fairgrounds they all took a moment to take in the crowds and fanfare. Finn sped up in front of their group, he read the signs and led them in the direction of their first destination. Aoife noticed Polly falling back to walk with Tommy and the boys. Ada stepped closer to her and slid their arms together so they were entwined and walking in step. She was caught slightly off guard as she'd only ever walked so closely with Aine and her mother. It was by no means unwelcome just unexpected.

Ada leaned closer and began to speak softly to her so that no one else could hear. "You're very good with him...Finn. He doesn't usually take to new people so easily. If you don't mind my asking, do you have any of your own?"

"Little ones? God, no...that didn't come out right... While I am old enough to have a few by now, I haven't met a man I like well enough, to consider bringing new life into the world with. "

"So you're not in a relationship with anyone either? I'd have thought for sure you would have a man."

Aoife couldn't help but laugh. "It's not for the lack of options. Many have shown interest, unfortunately none of them interested me. There was one man, that for a short time, I thought held potential. I was mistaken. Thankfully I realized the error in my judgment in a timely manner."

"So the man with potential, you didn't love him?"

"...No. I've come to learn that the notion of love is far more vast and complex than one can possibly understand. My sister informs me, that when you truly feel 'love' you will know it with a certainty set deep in your bones. Though she also says that in my case I'll probably have to be beaten over the head with it a few times before I'll ever even admit to feeling it."

Aoife listened to Ada's light laughter, "I like you, I think I'll like your sister too."

"What about you Ada? Any romantic entanglements in your life?

Before they could continue on with their private conversation Arthur, John and Michael joined them. Bringing an end to 'girl talk'.

* * *

 _Polly POV_

Polly slipped back to walk with the boys. All of them seemed to know she was doing so, to speak with Tommy. Once she settled into step beside him she hooked her arm through his and slowed their steps. When the others had a decent lead on them she turned and studied his features.

"All right Tommy. Spill it."

"What, Pol?"

"You like her. More than you're willing to admit. More than you want to it would seem. So what are you going to do about it?"

She studied him as he ran his hand over his face, scoffed at her question and then sighed as though he carried a heavy burden.

"Nothin'."

Polly nodded her head at him, "I see. Well that's your decision to make. Though I admit, you might be making the wrong one."

"For a woman that's had a hard life, you're still full of romance, eh?"

"I don't know her yet...I get a good feelin' from her Tommy. I like what I've seen so far."

"Aye, that's the bloody fucking problem."

"Then before you settle your mind. Whatever is spinning round that brain of yours, put it to bed. Get out of your head and be present. Take this opportunity to find out more. You've never been one to give up on something you want. So find out what it is you want."

Polly watched as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. She squeezed his arm in support saying the one thing she knew he'd stopped believing. Hoping that he might one day start believing it, if she said it enough. "You deserve to be happy."

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

Aoife was ahead of him, walking closely with Ada by her side. He noted Arthur, John and Michael flanking the girls, with Finn up ahead of all of them. It didn't pass his notice that several men who were enjoying the fair themselves had their eyes glued to Ada and Aoife as they walked past. Thankfully they seemed to realize that the girls weren't to be approached as they were accompanied.

"Is that it Aunt Pol, or is there something else?"

"That's it for now. Lets catch up before we get separated from the others."

They picked up their speed a bit and quickly caught up, Finn continued to stop at each junction and read the signs that pointed the way to the Menagerie.

As they were making their way through the crowded lanes they stopped. A two tiered mechanical elephant was carting people from one end of the fair to the other and passed by them. They watched it as its trunk swung from side to side and lifted before spraying water out the end. The angle of their vision and the intensity of the sun created a rainbow effect in the falling water.

The elephant continued to trudge on down the lane sporadically spraying water from its metal trunk. They continued on, passing several vendor booths and stalls with various flat stores, gaff games and grab joints. The smell of popcorn filtered through the air and the laughter and chatter of others enjoying the day filled the surrounding area. Sporadically you could hear the talkers shouting out across the crowds in attempts to lure them into their shows.

Finn's shout of excitement brought everyone's attention to the rising dirigible ride as it lifted into the sky with a passenger basket suspended below it. They watched as it maintained a certain height before it slowly started to descend back towards the ground. Then a loud screeching noise rent through the air before a small flying metal mechanical dragon flew over the crowd dragging a banner behind touting that a visit to the Mechanical Animal Menagerie was a must see.

He had a feeling Finn would like taking a look at that Menagerie as well. They continued on and saw the large tent that boasted "Bostock Wombwell's World Renowned Menagerie. The bills lining either side of the entrance had pictures depicting lions, tigers, and bears. Tommy watched as Finn waited for them while bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. Arthur took the stairs two at a time with Finn on his heels as he went to purchase admission for everyone.

Polly left his side and joined Michael, smiles on both their faces. He knew that this was a new experience for Aunt Polly. She'd taken the lot of them to a fair with his parents before Finn came, and had visited one with them before the war. This was however the first one she was attending with Michael. It only made sense that she would want to share the experience with her long lost son.

Since Arthur had left Aoife's side to take care of admission, Tommy moved up to step beside her as John remained at Ada's.

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

She felt the heat of his hand approach her lower back before she felt the weight of it. Knowing it was Tommy she turned her head toward him and smiled but continued to watch Finn. He was so happy he seemed like he was going to burst. "This has really made his day hasn't it?"

"Weren't sure if we were going to come. Arthur didn't tell him till after breakfast. The last time he went to a fair he was too young to remember it."

"He'll remember this time. It's good that you all came together, he'll cherish the memory more when he's older."

She still watched Finn but she could feel Tommy's eyes on her, studying her features, "You said this was your first fair?"

They were starting up the stairs to enter the tent and she didn't want Finn to over hear their conversation so she leaned her head closer to Tommy's and whispered her reply. "Hm, my first grounder fair."

She felt Tommy move closer to her and he turned his head, dropping it down slightly due to their eight inch difference in height to speak lowly near her ear, "Suggesting your attendance at a non-grounder fair."

"It was quite something, all of us were 'home' for holiday break. I was about Finn's age and I remember experiencing it with my siblings. They didn't have any menageries but they did have a couple shows and roundabouts. Various other activites. I cherish the memory more each year. "

"I can only hope he'll have memories worth cherishin'."

Aoife couldn't help feel as though there was something in his demeanor that was distant. She turned her eyes to his and noted they were staring off not really seeing anything around him. She continued to whisper to him raising her hand to grasp his bicep. "Tommy." She waited until he focused in on her and when he squinted his eyes slightly at her, she gave him the only advice she had. "All you have to do is be here with him and experience the surroundings together...try not to be Thomas Shelby leader of the Peaky Blinders. Just be Finn's brother."

She listened as he scoffed and she knew he couldn't pretend to be something he wasn't and he most certainly was the leader of the Peaky Blinders but that's not what she meant.

"Pfft. Don't look at me like that. I'm not saying be something you're not, I'm saying for a few hours stop being so controlled. Loosen up and have some fun. You know, smile a little, laugh every now and then. And if you dare try to tell me you don't do either of those things I'll call your bullshit because I've seen you with a smile and I've heard you laugh."

Aoife hadn't noticed that they'd stopped while the others had continued on looking at and exclaiming on the different exotic animals that were in separate colorful wagon cages lining the walls of the tent. She also hadn't noticed till just then that they were fully facing one another and Tommy's hand was no longer on her back. Both of them were on her waist. Her own hand had gone from his arm to his chest, she was sure anyone looking at them in that instant would assume they were a couple courting.

"Who are you Aoife? Every time I think I've got you figured, you go and change on me."

She gave a low chuckle, "Then we're in the same boat Tommy. Every time I put a piece of the puzzle together I always think I'm getting closer to completing the picture but all I end up learning is that the puzzle is much larger than I thought."

Aoife and Tommy stared into each other's eyes until he glanced down and took a deep breath. "I just need to smile and laugh?"

She chuckled again, "Just have fun with Finn, let him see you having a good time doing this with him." She moved her hand from his chest to the lapel of his jacket and tugged on it as though she were straightening it out. She hoped it would extricate them from the position they'd ended up in, as un awkwardly as possible.

He straightened his stance and they separated. She tried to lighten the tense mood she was in. It unnerved her, how affected she was and how easily she forgot herself around him. So she put on a cheeky smile and arched her brow. "I'll be straight with you Tommy. If I come to find your idea of having a good time, is pulling on my pigtails then I won't hesitate to wallop you upside the head."

With that Aoife turned and made to catch up with the rest of the Shelby's. She knew she wasn't wearing pigtails, but she hoped it did the trick of lightening the mood as it were. A little light harmless flirt should do the trick of clearing the air of the intensity that had surrounded them.

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

He watched as Aoife left his side, he couldn't keep the smile from his lips at her parting quip. It seems he was getting to her as much as she was getting to him. She wouldn't be trying to make light of things and be running away from him if he weren't.

He headed after her, to join the rest of his family. Try to show Finn he was having a 'good time', eh. He did want his brother to have a good memory with them all together, and he was happy to be able to watch Finn enjoy himself so much. As he rejoined their group he made sure to stand next to Aoife. He caught the sideways look she sent him with that damned arched brow. "I'm just standing here. I'm not pulling your pigtails. Though if I were thirteen again, I certainly would."

Tommy watched her as she pulled her lips between her teeth and god if that didn't send a spark through him. This was dangerous, being near her. He couldn't seem to pull himself away no matter how wrong he knew it was. He was drawn to her, like a moth to a flame, couldn't stop it even knowing he'd burn.

Finn turned to him, his eyes bright, shining with wonder and happiness. "What's your favorite so far Tommy?"

"My favorite? Out of the ones here I'd say the tigers. What's yours Finn?"

"The seals. They're funny."

"Aye, how bout you boys, Arthur...John?"

Arthur seemed to consider his answer before he pointed out the bear cage they'd passed a little ways back. "I think I find myself partial to the bears."

John laughed and quipped, "Yeah, all irritable and growling, eats everything in sight and enjoys sleeping for hours at a time."

Arthur put John in a headlock and ruffled his hair with a laugh asking him what his favorite one was then. John wrangled his way loose, laughing all the while and pointing towards the Giraffe's across the tent. "I'm actually liking the giraffes the most. They look down on everything and seem to mind their own."

Finn's little voice piped up in excitement and asked the girls what they liked most. Ada opted for the monkeys, Polly found the elephants interesting and Aoife just smiled and shook her head saying she couldn't decide. She turned to Michael and asked him about his, removing the attention from herself. Michael laughed and said he too couldn't decide, there were so many different and interesting animals he'd never seen before.

"Well, what next Finn? The Mechanical Menagerie or the roundabouts?"

He watched Finn as he thought it over carefully and then stated it was to be the Mechanical Menagerie next with a nod of his head.

Tommy smiled down at Finn and nodded ruffling his hair, "All right on to the Mechanical Menagerie."

They left the Bostick and Wombwells tent and went in search of their next destination.

* * *

 _Finn's POV_

The entrance to the Mechanical Menagerie wasn't that far, it was a grand 3 level roundabout. After Arthur had got them tickets they climbed the three story staircase and were told to choose a conveyance to take them to the main entrance. There were all different types of fish, whales, sharks, squids, things Tommy said were called prawns, crabs and even sea turtles.

Arthur and John chose a strange scary looking fish that had big eyes and sharp teeth. From where they sat inside it looked like they'd been eaten. Ada made a comment about how of course they would chose a piranha. He guessed that was the name of it. Michael and Aunt Polly got into a sea turtle, the turtles shell was like a cockpit and they could see through it. Finn chose a dolphin for himself and Ada, they sat on it like they were riding a horse. He turned to look behind him and saw Tommy helping Aoife into a jelly fish looking thing. Their sitting bench was suspended below the body and they were surrounded by the squiggly limbs.

Before long the sea creatures started to move, it was similar to the Golden Gallopers roundabout. John and Arthurs fish was moving side to side like it was swimming in water, the turtle seemed to glide with a gentler motion, it tilted and went up and down a little as well. Aoife and Tommy were shooting up and floating down, he could hear both of them laughing and noticed through the squiggly limbs that it looked like Tommy's arm was around Aoife, all that jumping around probably didn't feel safe. As for himself and Ada well their dolphin would swerve side to side but then it would arch up and go back down.

They continued their motions as the creatures revolved around the center beam moving them down a level with each full rotation. When they reached the ground again they were unlocked from their sea creatures and it opened up into the rest of the tent. There were different moving metal creatures everywhere. They were all bright and shiny, polished to a high gleam.

There was so much to take in he didn't know where to start. He felt a hand on his shoulder and twisted his head to see Aoife smiling down at him. "What do you say, left, right or up?"

"Up?"

"Take a look at the tent top."

Looking up at the top of the tent he saw a gigantic dragon that was making a circuit of the entire space. Along with the dragon there was a bird carrying two baskets with people riding in em, going back and forth. "Look at the bird, why's its beak so long?" He heard Aunt Polly chuckle and she told him it was because it was a stork, the kind of bird that's supposed to bring babies in the fairytales. Ugh. He glanced around and opted to go left.

The left of the tent consisted of large insects an ant, a bee, a grasshopper, even a mosquito. There was a tarantula, and an inchworm too. They spent time examining each, he even got to ride a couple of them. The other side of the tent was filled with animals like the real ones they'd seen. Bears, lions, tigers, monkeys, even the big giraffes. He wasn't sure how long they spent looking at all the different machine animals but when he heard Aunt Polly say something about food he was ready to eat.

So he readily agreed when Tommy asked him if he was done exploring the Mechanical Menagerie.

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

Aoife enjoyed watching Finn's curious mind work as he had examined and studied all the mechanics they'd come across. The how behind the working metal animals really seemed to interest him. Not to say that he wasn't ecstatic about the subject matter, he really seemed fascinated with animals in general. She remembered the Air Fair she'd gone to and how her brothers and been all about the roundabout rides and other interactive activities that had been available.

She'd watched, listened and laughed as John, Arthur and Michael had started to deliberate which mechanical animal was more likely to win in a fight. They kept up this debate for several animals, each one choosing their champion. In the end, Finn was the final judge on which would win, based off of the pros and cons that each one gave for the animals in question. Tommy even chimed in a few times adding pros and cons where he saw them.

Ada, Polly and herself had simply enjoyed watching the boys interact with one another. Polly would say a word or two softly so only they could here. "It saddens me that the last time I saw them like this was before the war. Yet it brings me joy cause I thought never to see it again."

Ada was just about beaming with how much she was enjoying seeing all of her brothers so light hearted for once. She'd once again entwined their arms so they were walking side by side. There was enough distance between them and the men to allow for a bit of private conversation. "I heard Tommy actually laughing with you when you were inside that jellyfish."

She chuckled, "I don't think that either of us were expecting the contraption to actually move like a jellyfish."

"Whatever the reason, it was nice hearing him laugh. He used to laugh all the time before the war. Not so much since he's been back. Not to say that he doesn't at all, it's just not all that often. They all came back so different. Arthur tends to suffer from the Flanders Blues, John drinks more and Tommy, well, he's...he...I don't really know the word to properly describe it. He came back cold, like the warmth had been leeched out of him."

Polly chimed in quietly beside them, "Aye, one could mistake him for a heartless man. All the men were affected by the war. Some more capable of dealing with the changes wrought inside them than others. I often curse what they did to him in France. I know how Tommy is, but he does what he does, for us Ada. We may not be able to see it anymore but I believe that Tommy does everything he does for us. Even if at times we don't agree with what he does, he believes he's doing what's in our families best interest."

"Yes Aunt Pol, I just wish he'd stop making decisions for everyone."

"You mean you wish he'd stop making your decisions for you."

"Well it's not like he's my father is it, plus I'm a grown woman, I'm more than capable of making my own choices. I don't need him telling me how it's going to be. Do your brothers tell you what to do Aoife?"

"My brothers ... know they're more likely to get their way if they ask me to do something. Instead of telling me to do something. I have a tendency to be somewhat obstinate, they'd use the term mulish, when anyone, really, tells me what to do. We all have a tendency to look after one another. I don't really know your family dynamics. From what you've both been saying, it sounds like Tommy's trying to keep you from making what he sees as a mistake. Keep you from getting hurt. My families different because of our situation on the ship. We don't get in each other's way, even if we think the other is making a mistake. We just make sure that we're there for them when they realize they've made one. Sometimes you have to make your own mistakes to learn your lesson, no matter how much the ones who love us wish they could keep us from getting hurt."

Polly laughed softly, "Mistakes are indeed lesson aren't they. The hardest lessons to learn, which is why we wish the ones we love would learn from our mistakes instead of making their own."

Aoife replied just as softly because it looked like the boys were on their way to join them. "Unfortunately there are some lesson you have to learn for yourself."

Polly nodded at her in understanding, it seemed she knew that there were indeed lessons in life one needed to learn on their own. Ada seemed to contemplate this before nodding her head slowly, "I wish Tommy could see it that way."

As the boys drew within earshot Polly started speaking as if they'd been talking about getting hungry and finding some food. After a brief discussion they decided it was time to get something from one of the grab joints before looking around further.

When they stepped outside Aoife noted that, large self standing steam powered heaters had been setup to keep the winter evening chill at bay, so patrons could continue to enjoy themselves and spend their coin.

They walked in a group, Ada still in step with her towards the front end where all the grab joints were located. Tommy gave her space but she noticed that he still managed to remain close. Why she wasn't exactly sure. Could be for her safety or due to whatever strange thing seemed to be going on between the two of them. It almost felt like they were magnetized in some way, pulled toward each other by an invisible force.

She hadn't made up her mind yet on how she felt about it, him. He was a grounder and she an airman, contemplating any sort of relation with him wasn't smart. Not even bringing the fact of his lifestyle into the equation, anyone who opted to be 'with' him would have to accept that his life was dangerous. She supposed if she thought about it, so was hers, just in different ways.

She was glad when they started discussing food options as it got her mind off a topic she didn't want to deal with at the moment. Ada ended up talking everyone into the spit roasted chicken. She didn't think it was that hard to do as the smell wafting from the tent was quite mouthwatering. John and Michael went inside to wrestle the throng of people wanting to eat themselves, and place their order. As the rest of them waited outside a man shouted Tommy's name near them.

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

Tommy turned toward the man who'd shouted his name, he was tense and on guard until he realized it was Johnny Dogs.

"Johnny Dogs!"

"Tommy how the hell are ya?"

"All the better for getting the city smoke out of me lungs."

"Aye, the fine clean country air. What brings you out today?"

"Settle yourself Johnny, it's a family day, we're not looking to cause any disruption."

"Aw, well, just so you're aware the Lee's are here as well, so as it's not a surprise if you cross paths."

Tommy nodded his head in understanding, "As I said, it's a family day, we're here to enjoy ourselves. We'll leave them be, so long as they leave us be."

He watched Johnny as he seemed to weigh his words for truth before nodding his head. "All right then, I'll inform them of your presence and that there's to be no trouble today. So this is your first fair since France, eh?"

"What would you know about France you war-shy gypsy bastard?"

Johnny broke into laughter knowing that Tommy didn't mean any offense to him with his comment, it was just the way of their friendship.

"Your whole family today huh." Tommy watched as Johnny took off his hat and nodded to Polly and Ada respectfully. He knew the instant Johnny's eyes landed on Aoife. An extra twinkle came to his eyes . "Who might this lovely be? "

"Johnny Dogs...Aoife Deveroux. Aoife, Johnny Dogs."

"Aoife Deveroux, what is a sweetheart the likes of you doing hanging around the Shelby family?" Tommy didn't take offense but he watched as Arthur tensed up a bit. Johnny's comment could be misconstrued as an insult. Aoife's sweet laughter sounded through the air garnering the attention of those around them before she answered Johnny. "Well now, I've come to learn that is takes a certain kind of person to keep up with the likes of me. The Shelby's don't seem to have an issue with keepin' pace."

Johnny laughed as she gave as good as she got. Her answer eased the tension he'd seen growing in Arthur. Kept things light and all in fun.

"It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Deveroux. Tommy, good to see ya. I'll leave ya to enjoy the rest of your day."

"See you around Johnny."

* * *

 _Polly POV_

After Johnny Dogs took off Polly knew they needed to remove themselves from the throng of fair goers and find somewhere they could eat in relative peace. Looking around she spotted a space near one of the heaters that looked like it could do. "Tommy, we should see about moving over to that area there, will be out of the way."

Tommy looked to where she'd been pointing and nodded in agreement as they made their way over. It was far enough from the thoroughfare they wouldn't get trampled and they weren't likely to get dust in their food. Yet close enough to the heater to have a decent amount of warmth reach them. Once they laid claim as it were to the space Tommy sent Arthur back to the grab joint so that John and Michael would know where they were.

It wasn't but a moment later Arthur returned with John and Michael in tow carrying multiple bags and it seemed someone had the forethought to find a blanket to spread out on the ground. Tommy grabbed the blanket from beneath Michaels arm and Arthur helped him spread it out so they could all sit and relax while they ate.

Polly had been keeping an eye on what was going on between Aoife and Tommy. She had noted the way they'd fallen back from the group in the live animal menagerie. Had seen them with their heads bent toward one another, the natural progression from a simple hold to a more intimate one. She'd also noted the moment Aoife had realized it too and how she'd smoothly skittered away. She'd effectively put space between the two of them, but she'd missed the look on Tommy's face when she'd walked away. She'd expertly captured Tommy's attention and she hadn't even meant to. Of that she was quite sure.

Aoife was interested but she was standing on the other side of the fence looking through the railing and contemplating whether she wanted to climb over it or not. Polly also had no doubt that in that moment Tommy had decided what he wanted. She prayed that Tommy would get it.

Her boys may be rough, sometimes brutish and often cutthroat but her sister and then she, herself had raised them to be gentlemanly so she couldn't help but feel pride when John and Tommy assisted the girls in settling on the blanket. Her own Michael seemed to take his cue from them and helped her down himself. Finn made sure to situate himself close to Aoife and Polly found she didn't mind that Finn had taken an immediate shine to the girl. She had yet to find fault in her, and hadn't sensed anything off about her. She was known for having a good sense for these things.

The bags were handed out and everyone tucked in to eat. It was juicy and flavorful and after the amount of walking they's done so far it was much appreciated. Finn having gobbled his down went to wipe his hands on his pants. Before she could scold him for his thoughtlessness Aoife tapped his shoulder and passed him a cloth to use. It was such a small thing, but that, more than anything she'd been witness to so far, told her that Aoife Deveroux was observant, thoughtful and prepared in ways unexpected.

Polly glanced over to Tommy and caught the look in his eyes. He'd taken note of Aoife's action too, and if it were possible he was even more smitten. Then she watched his eyes glaze over in ice when he seemed to spot something across the way.

Turning her head slightly she caught site of Erasmus Lee and a couple of his kin coming their way.

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

She felt the change in the atmosphere immediately. It went from being happy and comfortable to dangerous and intense in the space of a heartbeat. She wasn't the only one that noticed either. Tommy, Arthur and John immediately stood and seemed to form a barrier between the rest of the them and a group of men that were quickly approaching.

She looked to Polly and noted the concern that showed for a moment before it hardened into the stern unreadable face of well, a Shelby apparently. Ada seemed aggravated with the appearance of the newcomers and Finn seemed to deflate before her eyes. He was scared that whatever was coming would bring an end to their outing. Michael had risen and was helping Polly to stand before helping Ada and her as well.

Finn stood, placing himself between his older brothers and them. A last line of defense? Shaking her head Aoife stepped behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders giving a light squeeze.

Tommy's voice was strong and cold when he spoke, "Erasmus Lee."

She assumed he was addressing the rather tall, burly, dark haired man that had a scar along the side of his face by one of his eyes, because he's the one that replied back. "Shelby."

"Did Johnny Dogs not talk to ya yet?"

"He did. We aren't likely to trust the word of a Shelby though are we. Wanted to come and see for ourselves."

Aoife listened as Polly moved forward to address the man and his party, "See what? A family enjoying a day at the fair. Look around there are plenty of them."

"Aye, we see your family here...your whole family...all in one spot."

She heard the veiled threat in his response and felt the hairs on the back of her neck lift. Her intuition was saying something was going to happen. Given she had no idea who these people were or what they were capable of she wasn't sure what. She watched the three Shelby men tense up and even Michael unbuttoned his jacket for easier access to his firearm.

 _Are they seriously thinking about starting something here? At a crowded fair filled with innocent bystanders, tons of women and children._

It was then she felt the air shift behind her. She'd learned a long time ago to listen to her instincts. She quickly and gently pushed Ada and Finn forward towards the others more. Ada was caught by surprise but she was quick and noted the reason for the push. She grabbed Finns arm and pulled him further away and toward Tommy, John and Arthur.

Aoife gave a quick thought about alerting the men to the threat behind them but decided against it. It could potentially cause them to turn their backs on the men in front of them. It seemed Ada felt the same way. Unfortunately Finn watched with horror filled eyes, fear evident for her well being in them and his sound of anguish alerted the others that something was wrong.

Michael and John both turned around quickly drawing their weapons as they did. Michael pointing his at the second man, who'd been there to try and grab Ada. Keeping him from trying anything further without the clear threat of a bullet for his troubles. Unfortunately the man behind her already had her in his grasp and left John with no real threat to his person as long as she was in his clutches.

She wondered if this group of men had taken notice that several Peaky Blinders were appearing in the crowd surrounding them.

Her own attention was taken away from the scene unfolding in front of her due to the need to deal with the man who apparently thought he had the right to cop a feel while he held her back against his front. She'd been accosted by imbeciles before but it always amazed her that there were men out there who believed they could do whatever they wanted without repercussions.

She estimated the man was about the same height as Tommy. Putting his head out of distance for any real damage with a head butt. She'd need to distract him. She tilted her head up and to the side to try and see some of his face, "Seriously?" The man looked down and had the nerve to grin at her, as if to say, " _Yeah, what are you going to do about it. This is what you get for being in the company of a Shelby."_

"Did your mother never to teach you any manners. In particular the one about not touching a woman without her permission. Here I was thinking Gypsies had an understanding about how women were to be treated with respect."

"Doesn't apply to a woman who'd consort with the likes of a Shelby."

"Is that so. Well...then I'm _really_ _not sorry_ about this."

She heard him chuckle and he twisted her to face him...idiot. "You're not sorry abou' wha'?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "This."

Aoife exaggeratedly shifted her weight from one foot to the other and the man did exactly what she wanted. He shifted, leaning down slightly and letting go of her arm to try and block the blow he thought was coming from her knee. With her arm free she gripped the back of his neck, shifted to his side and dropped all her weight at once. Catching him completely unprepared. His own forward momentum combined with the addition of her weight and subsequent force from her arm pushing him forward had him pitching toward the ground fast.

As soon as he started falling she regained her footing, hooked one leg out around his to keep his feet from being able to stagger forward and moved her hand from the back of his neck to his shoulder. She gripped into his shoulder muscles with her nails and as soon as she knew he wouldn't be able to recover his feet before hitting the ground she swung herself up and onto his back allowing her own momentum and weight to add to the force of his impact.

He was a large man and she needed to make sure that his breath was knocked from him. If his recovery time was good it would allow her the extra moment to incapacitate him. If there was one thing her brothers had drummed into her skull during all those close quarter combat training sessions, it was to never underestimate your opponent and always take advantage of the fact they'd most likely underestimate her.

She heard an oomph and felt the reverberation of his landing. Quickly grabbing a fist full of his hair she pulled his head back and used her other hand to grab the front of his throat. Using her thumb she pressed down on the veins in one side of his neck and used her other four fingers to do the same on the opposite. By pinching down on the carotid arteries she should cause him to become lightheaded and if all went to plan he would pass out in six to ten seconds. She remained tensed above him maintaining the grip on his neck before she felt his body slacken completely beneath her. She stayed in position for an extra few seconds just to make sure he wasn't faking it. The entire incident was over in a matter of thirty seconds.

Aoife had been so focused on her task that she hadn't been keeping track of what was happening around her. She heard the tell tale sounds of fighting. When she released her grip and looked up she watched John holster his weapon and offer her his hand. She stood as gracefully as she could with his help, straightening out her clothing as best she could. "Thank you John."

John smiled and nodded down at the man below them, "He be out for a while?"

"Should be for a little bit."

Watching John nod again, he leaned down and hog tied the man. She wasn't sure where the lightweight rope he was using came from but he was quick and efficient. He stood back up smiling, "You know, just so he has a few extra moments to contemplate the lesson you're trying to teach him."

She shared a smile with him and laughed softly. "Ah, men like him just get their noses bent out of shape, their phony pride refusing to learn anything. Especially if a woman is the one trying to teach em."

John nodded and offered his elbow as they stepped away from the man who'd grabbed her. Finn ran over to her wrapping her in a hug and burying his face in her stomach. She used her free arm to hug him and rub his back to let him know she was fine. Michael looked flabbergasted, Polly held a look of satisfaction and Ada was smiling hugely. Finn unburied himself and took hold of her free hand. As they moved closer to them, Ada's voice was filled with wonderment, "You have to show me how to do that. That was bloody brilliant."

Arthur's anger fueled shouting caught everyone's attention before she could reply. He was continuously beating the face in of one of the men who'd seen fit to throw a wrench into their evening. John and Michael along with a couple of other Blinders went to pull him off the man.

Looking around she noticed Tommy wrestling around on the ground with the man he'd called Erasmus Lee. Lee had a some height and a bit of weight on him. Tommy however was lithe and scrappy, his reflexes were quicker and his movements sharper with more power behind them. Dust clouds puffed up around them as they fought one another for the upper hand. She could tell Lee was driven by anger and Tommy seemed more in control of his emotions, either that or he'd turned them off all together.

They stopped rolling with Tommy above Lee, he took a right hook to the solar plexus but managed an elbow hit to Lee's throat. She watched as Tommy gripped Lee's shoulders and threw his weight to the side to roll them again. Only now Tommy was rolling on purpose. He intended to ram Lee into the metal support beam of the heater they'd been near. The crack of Lee's head hitting the beam sounded loud in the quiet of the stillness that seemed to surround them now. There was a certain amount of cunning ruthlessness to Tommy's actions, she had no doubt that he wouldn't hesitate to kill the man if there weren't so many witnesses present.

She watched as he banged Lee's head into the beam a couple more times. He reached over to the right picking up something in the dirt, his hat. He took a hold of it in a certain way and then brought it down to the man's face, running it over Lee's mouth and jaw. She watched as rivulets of blood started to run down Lee's neck, the look on Tommy's face was complete and utter calm.

Tommy stood as Johnny Dogs stared on from the crowd, "I told em' Tommy I swear."

Tommy raised his voice so the ones who'd gathered in a crowd instead of taking off could hear. His voice calm but loud, strong and intense, "What happened here today is on the Lee's heads."

Arthurs loud voice boomed over all of them, "We are the fuckin Peaky Blinders!"

Directly following Arthur she heard John pipe up, "And no one, messes with the Peaky Blinders."

* * *

Tommy POV

"Go on about your own business, enjoy the remainder of your evening."

The remaining crowd seemed to disperse quickly aside from Johnny Dogs who was checking to make sure Lee and his men were still alive. "We were minding our own Johnny, make sure the Lee's Phuri Dai, knows this."

"Aye, Tommy. I'll tell her first thing."

Tommy turned towards his brothers who'd moved to stand next to him when he'd been addressing the gawkers. John wasn't anxious or remorseful about anything so he knew that the family was good. "Arthur anyone get hurt?"

"Nah, some cuts and scratches, a few split knuckles."

He nodded and turned back to John, "What happened back there?"

"A couple goons tried to sneak up behind us and grab the girls."

"Take it they didn't get far enough to."

"One of 'em grabbed hold of Aoife. She took the fucker down within seconds, never seen nothin' quite like it before."

Tommy stared hard at John for a moment trying to decipher if he was fuckin with him for some reason. John shook his head and held up his hands, "No fuckin shit Tommy, she took him down to the ground and had him unconscious in less than a fuckin minute. All I did was hog tie the man to make sure he's good and uncomfortable when he wakes."

Tommy looked over his shoulder and saw the man hogtied before his eyes swept over to the girls, Finn and Michael. The women were talking amongst themselves, Finn was pressed in between Ada and Aoife and good man that Michael was he was being watchful of everything going on around them.

Tommy sighed and shook his head, "Looks like our visit to the fair's come to an end, if we're still missing anyone send someone out to find 'em, we're leaving as soon as everyone's loaded up."

Arthur nodded and went to talk to the men that were gathering near them. Tommy ran his hands over his eyes and scoffed before looking over at John. "We couldn't even give Finn one fucking day of normalcy."

John seemed to consider his words before shrugging his shoulders and speaking his own, "Do you really think that's what he wants. He knows who we are, what we do. Whether the day was fuckin normal or ended like this, all he cares about is that he got to spend time with us, that he was included...Come on now, don't look at me like I've grown another head. I have kids of my own remember."

Tommy nodded his head, "All right. What do you say we get the fuck out of here."

* * *

 **The Mechanical Menagerie idea was taken from Frances - Les Machines de L'ile's - (Mechanical Animal Themepark)**

 **Thank you everyone for keeping me up to date on your thoughts about the story, I look forward to reading them and greatly appreciate you for taking the extra time to write them.**

 **As always - thoughts, critiques, requests...anything regarding the story and/or characters let me know.**

 **Thank you!**


	9. Adelisa - Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Road to Birmingham**

 _Aoife POV_

The drive back to Birmingham was quiet. Aoife sat in the backseat with Finn and Polly again. Finn was stretched out sleeping peacefully. He'd crashed after the adrenaline coursing through him ran out. His head was in Polly's lap, as Polly absentmindedly combed her fingers through his hair, and his legs were tucked up in her own lap, so he could be comfortable. Arthur opted to ride back in the truck, said he didn't want to chance getting blood on anything. John had been more than happy to trade places with him.

Tommy hadn't said a single word since he'd walked over to them after the fight and told them they'd be heading back to Birmingham. John and Ada seemed to be immersed in their own heads. Aoife closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the seat. She thought about how she'd resolved her sticky situation and walked through it step by step. She tried to think if there would have been a better way or if there was anything she could have done differently.

Granted the outcome had been in her favor but it never hurt to examine things after the fact. Carrick had assured her that even when you come out the victor you must still be humble and dissect the incident. So that you can understand why it worked, how it could have gone differently and what other options you could have employed to garner a similar result. He always said there's more than one way to win and you should make sure you're aware of all of them.

She heard Polly's voice speak softly to keep from disturbing Finn, "Aoife, where did you learn to defend yourself like that?"

Instead of lifting her heard she rolled it to the side to look Polly in the eye. As she did she noted a stillness come over Tommy as he drove down the road. Listening intently to everything she might say.

"All the women in my family are versed in multiple ways to deal with certain issues ourselves. My Great Grandmother, wasn't one to believe that she needed a man to protect her. Or that any woman, born or married into our family should expect or depend on a man to save them. She was a firm believer that a man and woman who choose to be with another, are a team, equals. They should both be capable of looking after one another, in all ways. Therefore...every female Deveroux learns how to fight with mind and with body. Fisticuffs, blades, guns and wits...it is our way."

Ada turned in her seat to look back at her, "What about your brothers?"

"What do you mean?"

"They're okay with it?"

"Why wouldn't they be? It's just as much for their benefit as ours."

"They're not worried about you fighting? That you'll get hurt?"

"They're okay with us learning how to defend ourselves and those we care for. We're all taught the same. So they know what we're capable of. They don't have to divide their attention during a skirmish with worry over how we are. Everything we know has been taught to us to ensure that we'll be the last one's standing."

"Even if that means killing someone?"

" Death is all about perspective."

"How so?"

"When it comes down to that moment, when you know it is one or the other. Which one do you choose? Yourself? Or the one intent on ending you? It is either you or them. Perspective. The way I see it, if they're willing to take a life then they're just as willing to put their own on the chopping block. If their life ends, it's their own damn fault now isn't it? Same goes for my own. But I will always choose my own or that of the people I consider mine."

Aoife wasn't sure why she'd given such a detailed explanation. Polly would have been just as satisfied had she told her she'd taken lessons from a man in the Orient who'd shown her some self defense moves, which technically she had. The only bloody thing she could think was that it seemed like she was trusting this family. Because she wanted them to know her? Because she thought or hoped maybe, that Thomas fucking Shelby would be the one man capable of handling everything she was?

Fucking hell, was this what Aine kept going on about? This strange desire to be seen and accepted completely by one person in particular. God knows she'd never given a damn about people liking her or accepting her. She was who she was and she wasn't changing for anyone. So why did it seem to matter whether or not Tommy could accept who she was?

Polly's voice filled the motorcars cabin one last time before silence prevailed for the remainder of the drive, "I think I would have liked your Great Grandmother very much."

* * *

 _Polly POV_

Staring out the window into the darkness that swiftly passed by, Polly recognized the outskirts of the city. She knew they'd be back in Small Heath in a matter of minutes depending on traffic. She had been in deep contemplation about Aoife. Looking at her she didn't seem the type capable of killing a man. Nor did her demeanor suggest in any way that she was a violent ruthless person. Had she not basically admitted to having blood on her hands Polly wouldn't have thought her guilty of that sin. She was bloody well fucking perfect for Tommy.

Aoife was like a bright light, spirited and cheeky. Her smile seemed to have the ability to light Tommy up, her laugh released his tension. Her looks were stunning, her charm and elegance...classy. She wasn't intimidated by Tommy in any way. Given the right circumstance and motivation she was willing and able to get her hands dirty. She wasn't some fragile flower that would wilt when placed under pressure. No, when placed under pressure her spine became steel and she took care of business.

Aoife was a woman who could handle Tommy. She could accept everything he was. A bad man with a good heart, who did bad things for the right reasons. She would survive in their world probably even thrive. If she chose to accept what was stirring between them. Polly dared to hope that this unexpected woman, would take a chance on Tommy and decide to climb over the fucking fence. She would make a wonderful Shelby.

* * *

 **Small Heath**

 _Tommy POV_

When they arrived back in Small Heath he stopped at home first. John carried Finn inside and up to bed. While Polly and Ada said goodbye to Aoife for the evening. He heard Ada ask Aoife if she would come over the next day before she left for London. Polly insisted on it, said they'd have a good tea and she could say a proper farewell to Finn, before she headed back. Aoife gracefully accepted the invitation even though it hadn't really been an invite so much as a Polly Grey order.

He saw John coming back down the walk and watched as Polly and Ada went inside. Aoife climbed back into the motorcar and situated herself between him and John. A quick drive around the corner to the garage and he parked. They unloaded and locked everything up to ensure no one messed with it. Not that anyone who knew who it belonged to would, but they did have enemies who might take advantage if they got sloppy.

The three of them weren't in a hurry and walked along the lane, passing home and continuing on towards the Garrison. When they came to John's street he stopped and made motion that he was going to go. "I'm going to call it a night Tommy, check in on the kids and see what they've destroyed today. I had an entertaining day Aoife! Your presence was refreshing. Hope to see you again?"

"I'm sure we'll have the chance to meet again John. Have a lovely evening."

John laughed and shook his head, "I'm going to have a bloody war on my hands is what I'm going to have. Dealing with the little ones is like going in to battle."

Tommy watched as John waved and took off down the street towards his house. Tommy and Aoife continued on to the Garrison. Aoife's voice was curious but in a concerned way. "I take it John's a single parent?"

"He married his sweetheart, Martha, a couple of years before the war. Being married he was allowed leave to come home a couple of times but she got sick when he was in France. Passed before he came home for good. The kids are a handful, all too young to really remember their Mum. John's not used to dealing with them without her."

John wasn't one to seek out sympathy he simply had a rough time dealing with the changes. Losing the woman he loved and not being here when she went took a toll on him. Trying to raise his kids who barely even remembered him when he returned was difficult for him too. But he wouldn't want pity from anyone. Tommy waited for whatever words of sympathy or pity Aoife would use, they'd all heard plenty.

"I suppose it could be worse."

He was fuckin baffled. She never did or said what he expected her to. She was unlike any woman he'd ever come across before. She seemed to take his silence at her comment as a reason to explain it.

"Not that I don't feel for him. I imagine none of it is easy. Just if you think about it, it could have been worse... There was a very real chance that John might not have ever made it home. Plenty of men didn't. Those kids could have been left with no parents at all. They may not have a mother present but at least they have a father that care's enough to go into battle with them. It takes a special kind of strength to continue on when you've lost someone who's that important to you. It would seem he has that."

They'd reached the Garrison and the noise from inside could be heard in the street. Aoife looked up at him and he nodded down at her feeling he needed to give her some sign he'd understood what she was getting at, and that she hadn't said what she'd said to belittle his brothers loss.

"Are you set on retiring for the day or would you like a drink?"

"I think...a drink would be lovely."

Tommy opened the door to the pub and followed Aoife inside. The sound didn't die out but it lessened as patrons took notice of his entrance. He could make out a few of the Blinders already kicking back with a drink. His eyes traveled to the bar and he caught sight of Arthur down at the far end, a beer in hand. There were a few eyes studying Aoife, most just curious of who she was and what she was to him. There were a couple though that seemed to be bit too interested in what her clothes hid from view.

Tommy wasn't typically a jealous man. Men had eyes, men could look. As long as they understood that looking was all they were gonna do. It was a sign that the woman in question was desirable, but when the looks got lascivious and disrespectful to the woman and in turn the man she was with, well, then he had a problem.

He quietly took a deep breath and then placed his hand on the small of Aoife's back to guide her to the bar and make sure everyone there knew not to even fucking think about it. When they reached the bar, Aoife nimbly and with an understated strength hopped up onto the bar stool. Tommy didn't bother with the stool beside hers and just stood in the space between the two. Harry came over and respectfully placed a bottle of Rum on the counter with his usual quiet 'no charge Mr. Shelby', before reaching for two glasses.

"Whiskey tonight Harry, Irish. Rum isn't Aoife's drink."

Harry nodded and turned away to fetch the bottle he'd asked for. Aoife had a small smile on her face, "You remembered."

"Not often I meet a woman that doesn't like Rum, it's usually their preferred liquor."

He watched as she nodded, the smile on her face growing and the look in her eyes going slightly distant as though she was recalling a fond memory. He watched as she leaned her elbow on the bar and braced her chin on her knuckles. The smile remaining on her face and a sparkle entering her eyes as she looked at him.

"I don't remember what holiday it was, just that the whole family was gathered in celebration. I had to have been, God no more than maybe four or five at the time. My Great Grandfather Deveroux, was filling a dessert plate with me. You see we were going to share. There were so many options and I wanted to try them all, so he said we'd do it together. That way we'd be able to have a bit of everything and nothing would go to waste... we were at the table and we'd tried just about all of them. He told me we'd have to go into the sitting room and sit by the fire to finish up. I thought he'd just wanted to relax and smoke his pipe. That was his favorite place to do so. I didn't understand until later that in order for me to try the remaining desserts we couldn't be within eye sight of Grandmother Great. We continued to try the remaining desserts, they'd had an odd aftertaste but nothing horrible. When we got to the final one, he said he'd purposefully saved it for last because it was his favorite. Told me that when you ate it, you had to savor the flavor. Needless to say that while it may have been Grandpa Greats favorite, the flavor that I savored would forever ruin one of the main ingredients for me. It was a Chocolate Rum Ball. Especially made _extra strong_ just the way he liked it."

Her laugh lit up the space around him, happy and content to share a treasured memory.

"The moment the flavor hit my tongue I gagged and spit it out into my hand. Grandmother Great had been passing by the doorway and thought that I must have been choking on something. She came in ready to do battle with death, and ended up in battle with her husband instead. The one thing I remember her saying quite clearly was that at least she knew I'd never go near anything to do with Rum ever again. Apparently his special recipe was made so strongly that a single Rum ball could knock a man flat...to this day, I still can't stand the taste of Rum."

Tommy heard himself chuckle and he felt the soft smile on his own face as she finished. Harry had brought the Whiskey and had poured two glasses, listening to her tale himself. It would also seem those sitting closest to them had been caught up in her voice and the words she shared. Their small section of the bar had erupted with amused, good natured laughter. She didn't seem to mind as she just continued to look at him. He found he liked having her look at him, like she was seeing him, and she wasn't afraid to share pieces of herself with him.

He reached over and picked up his glass of whiskey before raising it in a toast, "To women who prefer Irish Whiskey."

Those who'd been listening raised their glasses and repeated the toast. She laughed shaking her head as she bit her damn lip, driving him a bit mad, before she raised her own and joined them.

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

Aoife had to admit, she was enjoying herself. Tommy was pleasant company and the Whiskey was top shelf. She hadn't thought about the reason she disliked Rum in such a long time. Recalling her great grandparents had left the sweet ache of those gone, being remembered.

And looking at Tommy was not a hardship especially when his smile was soft and so were his eyes to go with it. It was a perilous combination. And god he was standing so close to her she could smell that un-definable scent that she just couldn't place but smelled so damn good. She couldn't help but feel like her common sense was screaming, _danger, danger, back away from the icy eyed devil before you_.

She'd gone dockside to see Alfie, pick up some throwing knives and enjoy London for the day. Instead she'd ended up spending almost the entire day with the one man she'd told herself she wasn't going to have anything more to do with. Ugh, he was so attractive and after spending time with him and his family it wasn't just a physical attraction anymore.

She needed to snap out of the mind blurring haze she was in. He was a grounder, that meant he lived on the ground full time. She lived onboard an airship that only spent fifty-six days out of an entire year in English airspace. Sure, if she was just going to have some fun than yes, bloody fucking hell yes, she would drag Tommy upstairs and they could have some mindless mutually satisfying fun. Except she knew that with Tommy it wouldn't just be mindless fun. No, with Tommy, there was a very real chance of losing the one thing she'd never been stupid enough to give any man, her heart.

Yeah, so there. Decision made. She needed to finish her whiskey and tell him goodnight. Go upstairs to her room ALONE. Come tomorrow she'd grab her new knives, pop-in at #6 Watery Lane to say goodbye to Finn, Ada and Polly. Then catch the first tramline available back to London.

Okay...so stop looking at him and fucking do it Aoife. Slam the fucking door that's been pried open in the walls around your heart and bar it shut. You are not stupid enough to believe that you can have any kind of happy relationship only seeing him for 56 days out of 365. He certainly wouldn't be happy either. You're just going to complicate both of your lives. You're doing the both of you a favor.

She tore her eyes away from Tommy's, she'd noted that he'd been studying her intently. His eyes had lost that softness and had become searching. Almost like he knew she was debating with herself and that she'd finally made a decision, and not the one he wanted.

She slammed back the remainder of her whiskey and was just about to turn to him and say goodnight when the bar door slammed open.

A large man burst inside screaming nonsense. He upturned tables and threw chairs across the room. Tommy and Arthur were quick on their feet and approached the man cautiously. In what seemed a perfectly timed assault they each lunged, grabbing an arm and taking him down to the floor as gently as possible.

She could hear Tommy shouting clearly in the man's ear, "You're not a whizz-bang Danny, you're a man. You're home, in England, you're safe, you're home Danny. He repeated the mantra, his voice becoming quieter and quieter as the man calmed. She slowly watched as reason returned to the man's eyes. He started tearing up and asking if he'd done it again, apologizing over and over. Tommy just kept telling him it was all right. When he finally calmed down to truly hear what was being said Tommy told him to go home to his wife and to try and get the mud out of his head.

What on earth had they done in France. It hadn't been as pronounced earlier but now she saw it clear as day. Tommy couldn't hide it in this instance, he was exhausted and not just tired but bone weary. When was the last fucking time the man had found peace in rest. She would bet the Adelisa that Tommy Shelby was a haunted man. He hid it expertly behind his cold demeanor and ice man attitude.

Fucking God damn it all to hell why couldn't she have just gone to bed instead of having this damn drink. Screw the fucking locked door, the man had just managed to obliterate the God damn wall. There was no more denying, no more running away, Aine was going to have a field day, she'd finally get her revenge. How the bloody fucking hell did someone fall in love in eleven fucking hours.

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

After Danny walked out the pub Tommy just stood still for a moment, he closed his eyes, took deep breaths and if he believed in God then he would have fucking prayed that he himself wasn't going to end up in the same state as Danny. He didn't though, believe in God. And he was fucking scared that one day that would be him. When the opium he used at night to fall asleep stopped working and the nightmares didn't just happen while he slept. Fuckin hell, he was already broken, how much longer could he last until he shattered completely.

He felt Arthurs hand on his shoulder. It wasn't often that it was Arthur giving some form of comfort or companionship. It was usually the other way around. Arthur had been there though, with him, Danny, and Freddie. Down in the dark, cold, musty underground tunnels they dug. Down with the sound of the picks and the shovels. Down with the mud and bombs and death.

He lifted his head and gave Arthur a nod. He walked back over to the bar where Aoife still sat on her stool. He knew she'd made the decision to stay away from him before Danny came crashing in. She certainly couldn't have made a better a choice. He was a fuckin mess that was on a one way course to an early grave one way or another. He'd had a brief thought to try and sway her decision. Then he'd been shown a glimpse of what his future might hold and he wouldn't drag her into that.

He told Harry to send the bill for the mess to the Peaky Blinders they'd take care of it. When he turned to Aoife she was staring down at the bar with her lips pursed as though she was in deep thought and she was baffled by something herself. She lifted her gaze to his and whatever was behind those green eyes of hers was a mystery.

She didn't say anything as she looked away from him towards the bar. She grabbed the bottle of whiskey and picked up the two glasses they'd been using before hopping down from her seat. "Come on Tommy, be a gentleman and walk me to my room."

She led the way to the stairs and he followed her up to the second floor. When they reached the landing she stopped and arched her brow at him. "...Tommy...I kind of don't know which room is mine, you never gave me the key."

He felt like a fucking idiot, of course she didn't know where she was going. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the key to the room she was to stay in, looking at it he started up to the third floor. He heard her follow behind him. There were only two rooms on the third floor. They were the nicest ones that the Garrison had. Naturally Harry would have given a woman that looked like Aoife the best room available.

He unlocked and opened the door for her but stayed in the hall while she went inside. She set the glasses and whiskey down on a small table that sat beneath the window across the room. Her voice was quiet but steady when he heard it again. "Are you going to stand there all night Tommy, or are you going to come in? I have at least a half a bottle of whiskey left here. I really don't think I should drink it all by myself."

He closed his eyes and he heard the sigh that left him as he breathed all the air out of his lungs but he didn't move to enter the room. He kept his eyes closed. He could hear her footsteps moving lightly across the wooden floorboards as she came back over to him. Tommy felt the weight and heat of her hand as it glided gently up his chest before skimming over his shoulder to settle on his bicep. He felt the heat of her as she leaned up and whispered in his ear the warmth of her breath ghosting over him.

"I'm going to tell you a secret...I'm not afraid of you."

He reached out for the doorframe with his right hand and his left had a mind of its own as he felt it settle on her waist. He shook his head as he responded to her, "You haven't seen all of me Aoife."

"Same goes Tommy. You and I, we're enigma's. What you have to decide, is whether you're willing to unravel the mystery and accept everything that you find...I've never given my heart to any man Tommy, because I hadn't met one that was capable of handling all of me. Are you capable of handling all of me Tommy? All of the bad that goes with the good?"

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

Aoife remained leaning into Tommy, waiting for his response. His voice was even and sure when it came. "There's something you should know, it's important because I want you to understand."

"What?"

She felt him gently grip her chin and tilt her face up so that they were face to face. His icy blues studied her. They travelled from her eyes, over her cheeks and chin to her mouth. His thumb rubbed over the skin just below her bottom lip right before he tenderly placed his warm lips on hers. His lips were soft and smooth and the pressure he applied was delicate. It was a sweet kiss. Innocent and pure and short. It was nothing like what she'd expected a kiss from him to be. It was far better. She felt an internal shiver of electricity that seemed to shoot from where their lips met down her spine, passing through her legs down to the very tips of her toes before reversing its course and travelling back the way it came going full circle. It was such a simple thing yet its impact was fierce.

As Tommy pulled away slightly to look down at her she ran her tongue out over her bottom lip and then dragged it under the scrape of her teeth. It was a habit she knew she did whenever she was contemplating and dear God did she have something to contemplate. Tommy's voice was gruff and she felt the puff of his breath on her face as he spoke.

"Oh...don't fuckin do that."

His palm cupped her cheek, fingers barely touching her skin as his thumb pulled her lip from her teeth before running over it softly. "Fucking drives me insane when you do that."

He leaned down again and their noses skimmed as he tilted his head and soothed her abused lips with his own. The kiss was still soft but she felt the slick warmth of his tongue as he ran it over her scraped bottom lip. Like a balm to ease the ache. While he kissed her, her hand had run up the side of his neck. Her thumb lightly tracing his jaw line and wrapping around to the base of his neck to pull him closer.

She could feel his hand wrap more firmly around her waist as he gathered her closer to him. She lifted up on her toes and strained against him as the kiss came to an end. They were both a bit breathless, bodies plastered as close to one another as you can get while wearing clothes. Their hold on one another firm and unyielding.

Aoife took a deep breath and slowly lowered herself back to the ground. Tommy's grip loosened but didn't let go. She brought both hands in to rest on his chest before ghosting them over his shoulders and down his arms forcing him to break his hold around her. Aoife's fingers gently grasped his wrists before she tugged him lightly inside her room.

Once he was through the door she let go and walked herself over to the table to pour them each another glass of whiskey. While she did, she heard the door close and the lock latch. She took a sip from her glass as she heard him cross the room behind her. She turned and handed him his drink before sipping from hers again. She arched her brow and smirked at him. "When's the last time you truly slept Tommy?"

She heard the light scoff he gave, "Can't remember."

Aoife nodded her head, "Drink up."

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

Tommy threw back what was in his glass and set it lightly down on the table. He watched as Aoife sat her glass down next to his without finishing. She moved toward him and ran her fingers beneath the lapels of his jacket before skimming it off his shoulders and down his arms. She caught the material before it could fall to the floor and folded it over the chair back beside her.

Her fingers nimbly worked the buttons loose on his shirt, "Tommy...nothing's going to happen tonight. Both of our heads are a little fuzzy...I intend to be able to fully remember everything about the first time you take me to bed."

He stopped her hands with his, then gently cupped her face, gazing into her eyes, "All right."

Tommy watched as a smile slowly grew across her face, her dimples came into view and her eyes started to get that additional sparkle to them. She was glorious and if she wanted to wait he would. He imagined he'd do just about anything to see that look on her face. She reached up and he felt her small elegant fingers dance over his features. Just the barest of touches that left you wondering if you'd actually felt it at all and yet the whisper of her caress was so soothing.

"A man who's a true gentleman deserves a prize."

She started to remove his dress shirt again but if he was going to be a gentleman he needed to keep his clothes on. He stopped her again, a plea in his voice for mercy when he said her name, "Aoife."

"Trust me Tommy, I promise, it'll be worth it."

The rest of his clothes disappeared. The same regard that'd been given to his jacket given to each additional item until he was left in his skivvies and long sleeved undershirt. He felt her lift the hem of his shirt just the barest bit, her skillful fingers grazing ever so softly upon the skin of his abdomen. Her hands finally slid under and ran up his torso bringing the cotton fabric up with them until he had to lift his arms and she pulled it up and off over his head.

With a soft smile on her lips she walked over to the bed and turned the sheet down to the bottom, before beckoning him towards her with a tilt of her head, "Lie down on your stomach and get comfortable."

He did as she asked, laying his head down on the pillow and turning it to the side so he could watch her. She sat in the chair and removed her boots. He silently watched as she stood and then unbuckled her skirt. It fell to the floor with a soft thump. Her shirt promptly followed. She sat again and he continued to watch as she unclasped her stockings and removed them, revealing her toned legs. Her clothing was gently laid over the other chair. She began walking toward him wearing only a pale peach silk chemise. The color complimented her pale ivory skin tone.

Before she reached the bed an irritated look crossed her face but her voice remained soft when she spoke. "Shit...Don't move."

She seemed to glide when she walked away from him toward the far corner where he knew a phone line hung on the wall. Tommy listened as she picked it up and asked to be patched through to a particular number. It wasn't a heartbeat later when a man's voice came through the receiver. "Adelisa."

"Eirnin, I'll not be making it back this evening."

"Bout bloody fucking time you called in."

"Yeah, yeah, not like you were sleeping, 1369."

"Aye, 1369. See you tomorrow and stay safe."

"Yep, night Eirnin."

"Night, luv."

Tommy was curious, couldn't help but be when it came to her. "1369?"

She hung up and started walking back towards him, "A kind of code, a way to say that all is well and I'm not being held hostage or under duress. That they can relax because I'm fine."

"Hmm."

When she reached the bed she placed one knee at his hip and swung the other over him. Straddling him in a way. She leaned down, he could feel the cool silky softness of her hair gliding over his back. Her warm breath by his ear as she told him to relax again.

He felt her lean away and then the heels of her hands were running firmly up and over the muscles of his back. He couldn't help the small moan that left his throat at how good that fucking felt. Her voice was just above a whisper as she started talking to him, all the while working her magic hands over the tightness in his muscles.

"In my teens, when my parents still sailed the Adelisa, we spent a lot of time in India. I made friends and they taught me many things. One of the things I learned that I've found to be most helpful, is the skill of touch therapy. It's one of the practices of Ayurveda, a traditional holistic medical system that began long ago."

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

After working warmth into his muscles and loosening them up into a more relaxed state she began concentrating her efforts on the areas where she could feel Tommy's muscles bunched into hard knots beneath his skin. She began kneading these areas gently but firmly, slowly working to release the tension from those tight muscles. She took note of the scars and she'd seen the regiment tattoos inked into his skin. Wounds and badges of the life he'd lived, remaining as reminders to the tortures he'd survived and as testaments to the strength of his soul.

His breathing slowly became deeper and more relaxed as he became pliant beneath her. She leaned down once again to whisper in his ear, "Rest."

She placed a soft kiss against the top of his spine, then returned to releasing the stress that his muscles carried. She continued to work the knots she found even after she knew he'd succumbed to sleep. When she could feel nothing but pliant pliable muscle beneath her hands she slowly and gently swung her leg over him to kneel in bed by his side. Grabbing the blankets at his feet she pulled them up and over them both as she laid down next to his warmth.

All she could do was hope that her efforts would succeed in helping him find some semblance of peace during the night. The man was in desperate need of a decent nights rest.

* * *

 **Quick NOTE: If you're one of the few that started reading this chapter right after upload please be aware that I hadn't realized the first half was a previous version...I have re-uploaded this chapter with updated first half. Not a whole lot is different but there are some slight changes in the conversation about Aoife's self defense talk in the car back to Birmingham.**

 **Hope you've all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Thanks to everyone for all your kind words and the continued support. Love to read your thoughts and feelings.**

 **Keep 'em coming!**


	10. Adelisa - Chapter 10

**Authors Note:**

 **Just a quick note to thank everyone for sharing their thoughts. Since I've had several comments in regards to Tommy's character I just want to say - I don't see any "cheating" going on in this story so you most likely don't need to worry about that as an issue. So I hope you continue to enjoy wherever this alternate universe takes our lovely characters.**

Chapter 10

 **Small Heath**

 **Garrison**

Dec. 24, 1919

 _Tommy POV_

Tommy came to slowly. He was disoriented, the light of the sun seemed bright through his lids. Why was the fuckin sun shining in his face. The room had a slight chill but he was abnormally warm. He was content, tranquil even.

Sun, the sun was up. It was up and he hadn't woken to stare out the window and hope the sun would come before the enemy broke through the wall. It was silent...the room was silent and the sun was shining.

He opened his eyes slowly and everything came back to him. London, the Bakery. Running into Aoife and bringing her back to Birmingham with him. The Fair, Danny, the taste of her lips and how she felt in his arms. Her hands on his skin.

He'd fallen asleep on his stomach and at some point during the night he'd rolled over onto his back, but he hadn't woken. At least not enough to remember doing so. He was warm because a red-headed, green eyed, surprising little minx was cuddled into his side with one of her legs laying across his waist and her hand over his heart.

Tommy felt rested for the first time in as long as he could remember. He was perfectly happy to lay there and watch Aoife breathe. Observing her as she slept, he found that her peaceful expression sent a dart of something through his chest.

He didn't know if he could completely put their position down to being her doing. His arm was wrapped around her to keep her close and he was holding her thigh. The feel of the silk of her chemise against his skin mixed in with the softness of her own was both tantalizing and comforting.

He felt her muscles start to shift against him, and watched as her long lashes began to flutter before they slowly opened to reveal those eyes of hers. In that abnormal yet perfect shade of green.

When Aoife focused on him, he made note of the drowsy smile that spread across her lips. Her voice husky with sleep, a dangerously provocative sound, "Mornin' Tommy."

His own voice was low and gravelly from sleep as well, "G' mornin' Aoife."

"Manage to get any rest?"

"Hmm...I did."

Tommy studied her face as her smile slipped into a smirk and she fuckin bit her lip again. "Well then mission accomplished, eh?"

"Hmm...Was that your plan all along?"

Aoife raised her upper body onto her elbow and leaned over his chest more comfortably.

"Not a plan per say...more of a hopeful side effect."

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

She had to admit that this was a fine way to awaken. Tommy was wrapped around her and she was wrapped around him. She did notice that the dark circles under his eyes had lessened somewhat, though that didn't truly tell her if his rest had been peaceful. It only told her that he'd gotten some sleep.

She could feel Tommy's fingers running through the strands of her hair, it was very pleasant. As she focused in on the feeling his absentminded stroking evoked her eyelids drooped and she hummed softly in appreciation.

She felt him flex his fingers on her thigh and they slid slightly higher reaching up under the hem of her chemise. Her mind flashed with visions of lovely morning activities they could partake in, if only...

"How is your head this morning Tommy?"

"...Amazingly clear. Yours?"

"No fuzz in sight."

They seemed to move in tandem. As she straddled his hips he sat up and ran his hands up under her chemise feeling the contours of her body as he continued lifting it up and over head. She was left in her provocative lacy French scanties and matching brassiere. A guilty pleasure she pampered herself with. And honestly the scanties fit much more comfortably under her trousers. They were the epitome of sexy indulgence and Tommy seemed to appreciate them very much.

The feel of Tommy's hands strong and firm against her skin, smoothing over muscles and exploring the curves and valleys her body had to offer was exquisite. He applied the perfect amount of pressure in just the right places and lightened it to the barest ghost of a touch at just the right moments.

Aoife reveled in the feeling just long enough to lock it into her memory before she dived her own hands into the task of exploring his skin. She wanted to discover the kind of touch that made him shiver and where all his weak spots were. She felt his lips trailing across her collar bone and lightly dragged her nails up the back of his neck and across the back of his head, till the tips of her fingers felt the silky softness of his hair. It earned her a soft grunt that came from the back of his throat.

His lips started moving up her neck and back toward her ear, she tilted her head to the side to allow him more room. The moment his lips came to her weak spot he knew because her grip on his neck tightened infinitesimally and a soft moan left her mouth. She pushed her hips down into his as he used his tongue and teeth to his advantage.

He groaned in return continuing to explore her weak spot while one of his hands moved to her hip and assisted in continuing a very pleasurable rocking motion. She felt his other hand move from the back of her head down her neck and spine until he came to the hook closures of her brassiere. It was quickly joined by the other to help in the task of undoing the hook and loop clasps.

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

While loathe to leave the sweet spot he'd found just below Aoife's ear, he had more areas to traverse. He dragged his lips down the flawless skin of her neck to explore the velvety expanse of her shoulder as he skimmed the lacy ribbon strap of her brassiere out of his way.

Tommy felt her hands leave his skin as they dropped to her sides to allow the straps to fall down and off, discarding the piece of lingerie to the floor. He felt the slight calluses on her fingertips run up his arms and over his shoulders before he turned his attention to the newly revealed curves of her breasts.

He'd thought her beautiful from the first time he saw her. Here, now...with the soft glow of the morning sun washing over her, she was magnificent. The sensual look in her eyes, the fervid demand in her touch, along with the dauntless desire he felt from her was exhilarating and heartening at the same time.

Wrapping his arm around her, he pulled her in tight, twisted and laid her out beneath him in one swift movement. The sheets tangling around their legs as he moved to hook the lace hugging her hips with his fingers so he could lay her bare before him. He leaned down and kissed the skin just above the lacy trimming of her barely there knickers.

As the curve of her hips were being revealed to him the hush of the room was broken by banging and the gruff voice of his brother Arthur shouting his name through the door.

"TOMMY! YA IN THERE TOMMY?"

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

She felt Tommy's forearms hit the mattress as his forehead fell gently to her stomach. She could feel the ever so slight shake of his head as they listened to Arthur shout through the door. His voice was strained and held a note of annoyance when he answered loud enough for Arthur to hear.

"What is it Arthur?"

"Tommy, you need to come quick, there's trouble, we been done over."

"WHAT?"

Upon hearing that, Tommy was up and out of the bed, he was halfway to his clothes before he turned back to look at her with a somewhat pained and apologetic look on his face. She could see in his eyes he was trying to come up with something to say but seemed to actually be having trouble finding any words.

Aoife shook her head quickly, trying to let him know not to worry about her, "Go, Tommy!"

He gave a quick nod before turning back for his clothes. She grabbed her chemise and threw it on quickly for modesty's sake. Living on an airship, modesty had a way of going out the window, especially when the alarms are waking you from sleep and your ass is needed topside right quick. However she didn't really want Tommy's older brother to get an eye full right off the bat.

It looked like Tommy was quite practiced at being presentable in a hurry as well. He was slipping his boots on and grabbing his jacket off the chair. She watched as he headed for the door and unlocked it. Before he pulled it open he shot a quick look over his shoulder at her. His eyes scanned her body before he gave another nod and dashed out of her room.

As the door closed behind him she couldn't help but give a thought to how sweet it was of Tommy to make sure she was covered before opening the door.

She hoped whatever had transpired to send the Shelby's up in arms wasn't too serious... _done over_? ...No idea. She faintly heard Tommy asking Arthur what happened before their voices faded as they headed down the stairs.

Aoife fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling for a moment. She took a glance out the window and considered the height of the sun, which surprisingly was shining fairly brightly considering she was in Small Heath. Late morning by her guess. She still had some time to kill before she'd be able to pick up her knives. What to do? Definitely a cold shower.

Getting up, Aoife first went to the door and clicked the lock into place. She didn't need any more surprise visitors. Now to hope against hope that the only other door in the room would lead to a lavatory and not just a water closet. She really needed to cool down...or take care of things herself.

She was extremely grateful when the door led to a full lavatory/water closet, there was even a shower in the tub. Thank the gods of industry and no doubt the owner Harry for having it installed. Aoife deliberated with herself while she turned the water on. Was it to be a hot shower or a cold one? She finally decided that some things were made all the better for the wait, so a cold shower it was.

* * *

 _Polly POV_

It was a mess. Tables upturned, chairs broken, papers everywhere. Their man Scudboat's head bleeding from where he'd been bashed and his face bruising up from the beatin' he'd taken. She and John had checked first thing, the bastards had grabbed everything worth grabbing and bloody well left one hell of a mess to cleanup.

They'd waited for the lot of them to head out before they'd struck. John was supposed to have been working on inputting the mornings take into the books. Except Ada'd received a call from him, two of the little ones had come down with fever. She and Ada had raced over as quick as they could to calm John and start taking care of the darlin's. Thankfully Finn had been out playing with his friends from the lane over. Arthur had stayed the night elsewhere.

Scudboat had called John's house as soon as he'd been able to let 'em know. Arthur had returned as they'd been talking.

John and her had left Ada to take care of his kids and hurried back to the den. Arthur informed them that Tommy hadn't returned the night before either. He made mention that the last time he'd seen Tommy had been at the Garrison with Aoife. There was only one of two places he could've stayed the night. She knew which one she'd prefer it to have been. They'd tried calling the Garrison first but according to the operator the line was down due to service. So against her better judgment she'd checked to make sure Tommy hadn't spent the night consorting with Lizzie Stark. She knew that from time to time since his return from France he'd paid for her company. He was always discreet, she didn't even think his brothers were aware, but she knew.

The relief she'd felt when Lizzie'd told her she hadn't seen him in more than 3 months was overwhelming. That meant he'd only visited her the first two months he'd been home. She'd immediately sent Arthur to the Garrison to see if Tommy was indeed there and bring him home if he was.

They had started to try and put things back to rights. She piled all the papers into stacks to be sorted later while John righted the tables and chairs. He'd just started on the discard pile when Arthur came back through the door with Tommy.

"They took anything they could lay their hands on. Four cash boxes."

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

The room was destroyed though it looked like they'd already started to try and put things back together. He walked a slow careful circuit to see if they were missing anything else. He could hear Arthur asking Scudboat to tell him exactly what happened again.

"The Lee's. All of them. Cousins, nephews even their bastards..."

Tommy's eyes landed on the odd item laying in the rubble of a side drawer. He crouched down carefully and examined it closely before gingerly picking it up. "Scudboat, looks like you took a hit to the head there...were you unconscious at all?"

"Aye, they walloped me good with a bat, when I came to they were gone."

Tommy nodded his head and raised the wire cutters he'd found up for the others to see. "They left these."

John and Arthur were staring apprehensively at the cutters but it was Aunt Polly's voice asking why they would leave wire cutters that seemed to bring them all back. John murmured under his breath and Arthur ordered everyone not to move. He heard Aunt Polly again, "Will someone explain to me what the bloody hell, wire cutters mean?"

He found himself answering her though he felt like he was talking through water. "I think our friends are playing the game."

Aunt Pol went to move when John held his arm out, "Aunt Pol, don't move."

"Erasmus Lee was in France. Whenever we gave up ground to the Germans, we'd leave behind booby traps, set with wires. We left wire cutters as part of the joke."

Tommy watched as what he said sank in and Aunt Polly crossed herself before taking the lords name in vain.

John finished alerting Aunt Pol to the danger they were in as he told her that there was a hand grenade somewhere in the den.

Arthur, Scudboat and John started to slowly survey the room and everything in it. Something wasn't right though, if it were in here, it would have had to have gone off by now. They'd already started to pick the room up, had moved things about and nothing had happened. Erasmus Lee had a problem with him, it had been because of him that the Lee's had come after them at the fair. It had been him that had left him with a reminder that he'd see every time he looked in the mirror.

"No. Boys no, it's not here. If it were it would have gone off by now. This is personal, he's set a trap but it's for me. You check the rest of the house, I'm going to see if the garage has been tampered with."

****************0***************

The garage had been locked up tight, the motorcar untouched, he'd scoured the entire space. So where was it, maybe, it had been at the house. Tommy quickly made his way back home. When he walked in the door Polly and his brothers looked up at him expectantly. "Nothin'... here?"

Arthur and John both shook their heads as Arthur assured him it was all clear. John's voice came out uncertain in the quiet of the room. "I called home, Ada and the kids are fine. Finn came home for lunch an he's upstairs in his room. Maybe they didn't leave a booby trap. Only wanted us to think they did?"

"No. After the fair, tearing up this place and taking what was on hand wouldn't have been enough for Erasmus..."

He began to pace trying to figure it out when he heard Aunt Polly's voice come out just above a whisper with a slight tremor catching in her tone. "Tommy...you don't think they'd go after Aoife do you?" Before he could even contemplate the implication of her question Arthur pulled him from his thoughts.

"Why would they bother Aoife? She was only with us at the fair. If they'd asked anyone, they'd tell 'em they didn't know nothin bout her."

John boy shook his head before replying, "That's true... but it was Aoife that took down Erasmus' brother. She said herself that men like him just get their noses bent especially when it comes to a woman. It would be like two birds with one stone wouldn't it Tommy? Revenge on her for humiliating his brother, and on you, cause anyone at the fair could a told him you were sweet on her."

John was right, it wouldn't matter that Aoife was a woman for the fact alone she'd proven better than them. He barely heard Aunt Polly when she mentioned that when they'd tried to call earlier to find him. They'd been told the line was down for service. Fuckin Hell.

He didn't even remember moving but he was out the door and running for the Garrison. He dimly heard his brothers following behind him. He rounded the corner and could see the pub down the road. He kept moving forward. Images running through his head. Aoife smiling sleepily up at him, saying good morning. Aoife whispering in his ear that she wasn't afraid of him. Asking him if he could handle all of her. Kissing her. And the last time he'd seen her, sitting on the bed telling him to go with a reassuring look in those mesmerizing green orbs of hers, she understood...

He felt his brothers grab him and try and slow him down, trying to remind him of the need to be cautious. While they were trying to get him to hear them a deafening roar and a blast of heat knocked them clear off their legs, throwing them back into the mud of the street. Glass and debris falling all around them. For a moment he saw the tunnel collapsing around him and he couldn't breath as the dirt and mud buried him alive. In the next moment he felt hands on his shoulders pulling him up from the ground and he was staring at the burning shell of what once had been the Garrison Pub.

* * *

 **Please forgive me for the cliffhanger ending and the shortness of this chapter I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

 **As always I look forward to reading your thoughts and comments...let me have 'em!**


	11. Adelisa - Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Small Heath**

 **Garrison Court**

Dec. 24, 1919

 _John's POV_

The pub was gone, there was nothing left but a portion of the buildings shell. Putting a bomb in a pub with all that alcohol, the stills for making house blends. The building being made mostly of wood...just a portion of the shell.

He was worried about Tommy. He was just standing there staring at the building, as what was left burned to ashes. Looking at his face it was blank stone... but if you looked in his eyes. They looked like he was living in a nightmare that he couldn't escape.

The firemotors had been on scene almost instantly. They'd started spraying down the surrounding buildings to keep it from spreading. It was like they'd known the best they could do was to keep it contained. The alcohol fueled fire burned too hot for them to even attempt to see if anyone who'd been inside was still alive yet. Not that anyone who'd been inside when it blew, would want to still be breathing.

The ambulances came second, lines of 'em, trying to tend to those who'd been minding there own, walking down the fucking street, doing there god damn jobs.

When Arthur and him had pulled Tommy to his feet and dragged him to cover, they'd seen the look in his eyes, he hadn't been there with them in that moment, he'd been back in France. The explosion had to have sent him back. John almost wished Tommy hadn't snapped back to the present the look that had crossed his face when he realized he was seeing the pub burn was worse than whatever he'd been reliving.

When they realized that Tommy wasn't going to be moving from this spot, Arthur had taken off back home to get Aunt Polly. Fuckin hell...

"Tommy?...Tommy maybe she wasn't inside, eh."

"How many people are hurt John? We were barely halfway down the street when the blast wave hit. You know anyone who'd been closer is...between that and the shrapnel, anyone who's breathing is lucky. When I left her this morning, she was in a room on the third floor. Say she wasn't downstairs but still up there...with the initial blast her body could be fucking two alleys over, that's if there's anything left. If by some fucking stroke of luck that didn't take her, with the fire... ... floor caving in. With all the ways...with all...fuckin hell, because... You want me to have hope that she wasn't in there, where I fuckin left her. John boy... I'm not that fuckin lucky."

John had seen Aunt Polly and Arthur come up behind them, they'd heard almost everything Tommy'd said. The sad fucking thing was that Tommy was right. About everything. The chances of Aoife not being in there were slim to none.

He looked up when he heard the firemen start shouting, they'd found a body. He shared a look with Arthur and Aunt Pol. They'd stay with Tommy. John shot quickly down the street closer to the fire to see what information he could get. Tommy needed to know one way or another. He'd never rest if her remains couldn't be recovered.

***************0***************

The body they'd found had been male, based on the time the bomb had gone off and the wedding band, it would appear Harry had been inside when it blew. No other remains had been found as yet but they hadn't been able to reach the back, so the search wasn't over.

John really didn't want to go back to Tommy without more, the body found wasn't Aoife, not yet. As he turned his head to try and breathe past the lump that was forming in his throat he caught sight of a flash of red...coppery in color. He squinted his eyes to try and see through the wafting smoke. There at the far end behind the emergency line. In the crowd gathering to see what had happened.

John took off running down the road as fast as he could toward what he hoped to god was not a figment of his imagination. It looked like her, but she was in different clothing...trousers. As he got closer he could hear her voice asking the copper what building was on fire. The copper was being a real piece a shite, telling her it wasn't her business and to move along. He couldn't help but feel a burst of laughter bubble up inside him when he heard her tell the bastard that if it was the bloody fucking Garrison pub up in flames then it was bloody fucking well her business seeing as how she'd been renting a room there.

"AOIFE!"

She looked up at him as he came barreling towards her. "John!"

"Thank God, we thought you were inside, Tommy's gone out of his mind...Come on."

John gave the copper a snarl and told him to get the fuck out of the way and let her through if he knew what was good for him. He wasn't in the mood to deal with fuckers that weren't on Peaky payroll. He could tell the copper was going to give him shite. Lucky for him one of the coppers that did take kick backs came over and took the idiot aside.

"Come on Aoife, let's get you to Tommy so he can fucking snap out of it."

John grabbed her hand and went to pull her down the street. He felt her tug on his hold gently and he turned to see her waving a man that'd been standing near to come with. When she turned back to him, he must a had a nasty look on his face or something cause Aoife was quick to introduce them.

"John, this is my brother Reilly, he's why I wasn't inside."

"Right. Come on, now's not the time, we'll shake when we're back at the house, eh?"

He caught Reilly's quick nod and they made their way down the road towards the billowing smoke.

They moved at a fast clip, Aoife surprised him a bit with her speed, she was very swift and light on her feet. He supposed he'd never really thought about how much a skirt or dress tended to slow women down. They came upon the remains of the Garrison and both Aoife and her brother slowed slightly to survey the damage. "John, Harry was in there when I left..."

"He didn't make it Aoife, they found his body during their first entry into the fire."

Aoife looked back into the smoldering embers that were slowly dying out. There was a sad look in her eyes but she simply nodded. He watched as both her and her brother made a strange sign with their hands before they continued on around the corner and towards where he'd left Tommy and the others.

As they got closer to the area where he'd left them he'd had to do a quick search, he didn't see them there. Tommy wouldn't 'ave moved unless Aunt Pol had made him and he certainly wouldn't have moved far. He continued to search until he saw a couple of the Blinders standing a bit more down the lane. As he moved closer he saw the top of Arthurs head behind an upturned conveyance.

As they moved up towards the trashed conveyance he could just make out Aunt Pol leaning over Tommy who'd been sat down in a doorway with her hand on his shoulder. His head was bowed, Aunt Pol was trying to talk to him, tell him something but he wasn't there he wasn't hearing anything.

Coming up on them the Blinders recognized him and stepped aside to let them move closer.

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

John hadn't been exaggerating Tommy looked a mess. A far cry from the man who'd rushed away from her not a couple of hours ago. She could hear the thankful praises from Polly as her eyes landed on her and Arthur seemed to release a heavy burden from his shoulders when he noted her appearance as well.

But she only had eyes for Tommy. He just stared at the ground unmoving as though he had no notion of the happenings around him. She now understood why there were Peaky Blinders keeping people from coming near. She imagined it wouldn't be good for anyone not close to the Shelby's to witness Tommy in this condition.

Her voice came out soft and silky with a touch a of iron, soothing but forceful, "Tommy." No recognition, not even a twitch that he'd heard anything. She slowly went to him and knelt before him...still nothing. Gently she placed her hands above his bent knees where he sat, pressing down slightly and called his name again.

The contact mixed with her voice seemed to spark some recognition and bring him back from whatever place his mind had taken him. His eyes snapped up from the ground and locked onto her face. The icy pools that drew her in every time seemed to examine every inch of her. His hand slowly lifted and brushed carefully over her jaw, almost as if he were afraid she'd disappear.

The moment he realized she was real and not a hallucination his grip firmed and was joined by his other hand to feel her solid and well before him. Pulling her into his arms and burrowing his head into her neck. She could feel him taking deep dragging breathes. His voice was whispered and muffled but she could make the words out all the same. "You weren't inside...you weren't inside."

Wrapping her arms around him and holding him securely so he had no doubt that she was indeed there with him, she told him, "I wasn't inside, Tommy. I wasn't there. I'm all right, perfectly fine."

* * *

 _Reilly POV_

After seeing what was left of the place Aoife had been staying he could say for sure, had she been inside, she wouldn't be alive right now. No matter how much knowledge and training she had when it came to dealing with explosive materials. They hadn't dealt in hydrogen on the airship since they upgraded their systems to that of helium and during the war things that exploded were not her specialty.

Reilly was fucking grateful that his family tended to continue to have extremely good luck. Sometimes they joked that Aoife was like a cat and had nine lives. Her count sure as shit went down today. Thank God he'd decided to get a look at the cargo he'd need to be loading up.

It was bizarre seeing Aoife wrapped in this strangers arms. By the man's reaction to her appearance it was clear that he cared deeply about his sister. What was odd to him was the amount of care he was witnessing. He knew they hadn't known one another for that long. That was an awful lot of emotion for a veritable stranger.

Plus it was...well Aoife. She wasn't rainbows and butterflies she was lightening storms and blood sucking bats. If it were Aine he might be able to understand it more. She was the one that was more home baked bread and sun rays.

Most men that'd shown interest in Aoife seemed to flip their switch for the other twin once they'd met. He often got aggravated about it on behalf of both his sisters. Aoife once told him, introducing them to Aine was usually the quickest way to figure out if they were interested in her person or just her looks.

Hell Aoife and Aine usually had some diabolical plan, to test the men they allowed into the lives. He supposed they never tested Alfie. Though Alfie hadn't started seeing Aine until well into knowing both his sisters. He loved both of 'em, but he was in love with Aine.

Obviously this man was different. He hadn't met Aine yet. Aoife seemed to have some serious feelings for the bloke, based on the concern she was showing for the man. She was being damn right tender with him. If the bastard turned out to be like the rest of 'em he'd break his neck. Fuck it, he probably wouldn't have to. If Aoife truly allowed herself to care about him and he fucked it up she'd break his neck herself.

Clearly this man thought she'd been inside that building and that he wasn't going to be seeing her again. That fact seemed to weigh on him heavily and the relief he felt was obvious. Reilly guessed he'd reserve his judgment.

He might be the baby brother in this scenario, but no one, was going to fuck with Aoife's heart. With as guarded and as careful as she was with it, if she fell, she would fall hard. The man she fell for had better fucking fall just as hard if not harder.

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

Tommy continued to breathe deeply, he could smell the shampoo she must of used to wash and he felt the cool satiny soft strands of her copper hair swaying around his face. Her skin was warm and he could feel the pulse in her neck beating a rhythm. Her voice sounded in his ear and her arms held him just as firmly as his held her.

She hadn't been inside. By some stroke of fate she'd left the Garrison for some reason and hadn't been inside. She was here, he could feel her breathe. Slowly the sounds of the chaos around them became clear to his ears, like a fog being lifted from his senses. Emergency workers shouting and people crying.

It came to him in that moment, like a lightning bolt striking him. He cared about her far more than he imagined he could ever care about a woman. He'd lost faith and been disillusioned. Grace had taught him not to trust and the war had taught him not to hope. Yet he found both of those things with the woman in his arms.

His life thus far had shown him time and again that being a bad man meant he didn't deserve good things. He'd get a glimpse, a small taster of something good and then it would be ripped away from him because he didn't deserve it and fate wouldn't be kind enough to let him have it. Maybe he'd been wrong.

He pulled back gradually, enough to rest his and Aoife's foreheads together. He didn't open his eyes, he knew he needed another minute to collect himself. He needed to pull himself together and start taking care of the situation.

"Arthur, we need to see to it that Harry's daughter is informed about his passing. Make sure that she receives a generous offer for the land the Garrison sat on...if she wants to sell. John, make sure to make a contribution to the fire marshal's fund. It was gas, seems gas and the electricity Harry'd updated to didn't mix... We'll take care of this ourselves."

He opened his eyes and looked into Aoife's for a second before lifting his head and looking at his brothers. He knew the look in his eyes was more than likely a bit feral. What he wanted was Erasmus Lee's head on a pike, even though he knew that's not how this would play out. His brothers both nodded in understanding of what he expected from them.

Tommy didn't miss the newcomer to their group, a stranger, but one look let him know that the young man he'd never seen before, had to be one of Aoife's brothers. His eyes were dark brown like Polly's but his hair, his hair was copper.

Polly's voice piped up from somewhere to his right before he could say or do anything else. "Might I suggest we take this home. In a moment we won't be anything but in the way. There's been enough people to see our presence so they know that we will deal with this."

Tommy nodded. They did need to get out of the open, he needed to think about his next move and he needed to think about the safety of his family. "John, I want you and Arthur to go collect your kids and Ada. Bring them back to the house. I don't want anyone staying by themselves until we've dealt with this."

**************0**************

When they arrived back at the house he'd had Polly take Aoife and her brother to the kitchen while he went upstairs to his room. He needed a moment by himself. What he really wanted was for Aoife to be up here with him. Her being out of his line of sight, at the moment seemed to make him itchy. Which was precisely the reason he'd asked Polly to take Aoife with her.

He needed to get a rein on his emotions. Right now they were far too raw. He'd come too close to losing Aoife and he'd just fuckin found her. Hell he hadn't even bedded her yet but she was front and center for him.

The feud with the Lee's had gotten out of control, far too out of control. They hadn't cared about collateral damages when they'd set that bomb at the Garrison. The Lee's had no issue with Harry. No issue with any of the people who'd gotten hurt outside the pub. As much as he'd like to show them their graves he didn't have the numbers.

The Lee clan outnumbered them four to one. The Blinders had the guns and the munitions to deal with them but that would alert others to the fact the Tommy did indeed have the fucking guns. Which in turn would bring a whole different kind of wrath down upon them. No an all out war between the Lee's and Blinders would be bloody and cause additional dilemmas. He needed to figure a peaceful resolution to this.

* * *

 _Polly POV_

Polly showed Aoife and her brother into the kitchen. She could see the concerned look on the girls face when Tommy went upstairs.

"Aoife, he just needs a moment, he'll be all right. This...all of this today...France is close to the surface and thinking you were...well, thinking something had happened to you. Isn't making it any easier to deal with. Give him a few minutes to put his mind back to rights. You know he's not a man that typically wears emotions on his sleeve."

She watched Aoife bite her lip before looking her in the eyes, nodding her head in understanding.

"Do you need any help Polly?"

"I think...I think a good stew will work wonders for us. Would you mind doing some chopping?"

"Of course not, Reilly and I will be your helpers, won't we Rei?"

"Sure. After events and what not I probably won't get to take a look at that cargo today anyway."

Polly directed them to the cutting boards and knives and they started helping to prep. They had the stock on and were discussing spices of all things when they heard the front door open.

Polly could hear John's kids and Ada's voice before being followed by both Johns and Arthurs. An army of little footsteps raced up the stairs more than likely heading for Finns room. He'd wanted to go with her when Arthur and shown back up at the house after they'd heard the explosion. Even the windows had rattled in their panes. She'd told him to stay inside with the doors locked until they'd returned.

She'd checked in on him once while the Deveroux's had been busy with kitchen work. It seemed he'd fallen asleep, she hadn't had the heart to wake him. No doubt he'd be waking up momentarily. Hopefully Ada would be able to get everyone's sleeping arrangements worked out. They'd have to separate the sick little ones so they'd get their own room, the others would share with Finn.

John would have to take the attic room and share with Michael, she'd share with Ada. It would be a full house but Tommy was right, it wasn't safe for them to be isolated from one another. She thanked God that Michael had taken the first tramline down to London this morning.

He was expected back this evening and she knew he'd come here first to check in with Tommy before going anywhere else. He was safe enough tonight, the Lee's wouldn't make another move so close to their last.

Polly turned away from the stove when she heard Ada coming into the room.

* * *

 _Ada POV_

Ada took care of getting John's two oldest, William and Jacob settled in. She knew with as rough as they were feeling they'd be falling asleep shortly. She'd already ushered the two younger ones, Katie and Helen into Finn's room.

She was ever grateful that all the people she cared most about were unharmed. She'd heard the explosion at John's and seen smoke billowing from the court but she hadn't known what had happened. She'd thought it was an industrial accident at one of the plants, god knows it wouldn't have been the first.

When John and Arthur had come through the door and told her to pack the kids things cause they were going to be staying at home, she'd demanded an explanation. That's when they'd told her it was the Garrison that had blown. A bomb from the Lee's. They told her how they'd thought Aoife had been inside but how she'd luckily been out when it happened. Unfortunately Harry had been inside and perished in the blast, the poor man, at least he was with his wife now.

As soon as the kids were settled she rushed downstairs to make sure Aoife was unharmed with her own eyes. After spending the day with her at the fair she'd become rather fond of the girl. She didn't have many friends, mostly due to being a Shelby, and Aoife, well she didn't care what her last name was. Or who her brothers were.

She didn't seem to care about what they did. Well she was going to be moving something for Tommy anyway so she wasn't exactly an angel either. In the grand scheme of things she imagined that Aoife really wasn't the judgmental type. She took you for who you were, she expected nothing but the same in return.

Ada would like to think that even though they really hadn't known each other long, that Aoife would consider her a friend. It had been obvious that Tommy had taken a shine to her at any rate. Made her hope that maybe Aoife would possibly be more than a friend one day.

Aoife was standing at the counter and chopping vegetables, Polly was minding the pot on the stove and there was man setting the table. She'd find out about the man later, first she'd check on Aoife.

"Aoife! Thank God you're all right, the boys told me what happened. You are all right aren't you?"

"I'm fine Ada. I was nowhere near the Garrison when it happened."

"You have no idea how relieved I am that you're all right."

"Thank you for caring Ada, I do appreciate it."

Ada couldn't help the scoff that came out at that, "Seriously Aoife. You still need to teach me how you did thing at the fair. I wouldn't have forgiven you if you'd up and died on me before you could."

There was a brief moment of silence, before both she and Aoife started laughing at the lunacy. Sometimes when serious things happened what you really needed to do was have a good laugh. Crying wouldn't accomplish anything and besides there was no reason to cry because Aoife was fine.

Arthur and John walked in the room with Arthur commenting on how lovely it was to hear the sound of laughter before the afternoon meal.

With all that had happened it was hard to believe the day was only half over.

Aoife took the vegetables over to the stove and added them to the pot. Ada noted Polly whispering something to her, Polly's eyes drifting up to the ceiling for a moment. She figured they must be discussing Tommy.

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

As the vegetables plopped into the stock Polly spoke to her in a low tone. "Tommy's been up there by himself long enough. Go on up and check on him, let him know that dinner will be on the table in about 15 minutes. Make sure he's managed to stitch himself back together. Up the stairs to the second landing, his is the door at the end of the hall."

"Are you sure I should bother him?"

"Aoife, I guarantee, right now...you're the only one he wants to see."

"All right."

Aoife turned around and noted that Reilly and the Shelby sibling seemed to be having a staring contest, sitting across from one another at the table. She knew Reilly would not appreciate her abandoning him in a room of strangers.

"Reilly, you met Polly already and John earlier of course. This is his brother Arthur and sister Ada. Everyone this is my baby brother Reilly."

Reilly sent her a glare, she knew he would, just as she knew he'd have some comment to go with it.

"I think baby is a rather relative term, half pint."

"Well you, under the stroke of fate, were born last, which will forever make you the baby. Even if you did sprout taller than your elders."

The Shelby's chuckled at their banter and it seemed to lighten the tension in the room a bit. Ada was a sweetheart and started asking Reilly questions about what he did on the Adelisa.

Aoife gave a quick nod to Polly before stepping out of the kitchen to go and find Tommy.

**************0*************

She stepped in front of the door that was supposedly Tommy's, there was nothing but silence from the other side. She knocked softly, but heard nothing. She didn't feel right about just letting herself into his room.

She didn't know if that was just an issue for her because of how she was used to living on an airship or not. During their parents stint on the Adelisa all private cabins had been soundproofed. It was a matter of having some privacy. if there was an alert it blared through the PA and was sounded in every room. Otherwise they left their cabin doors open when they were available to others or didn't mind having some company. So normally the doors were open unless they were wanting their privacy.

She knocked lightly again but said his name through the door in hopes of getting a response. She took a person's want of privacy seriously and had no desire to disturb his, if he needed it.

She heard a small thump before his voice told her she could come in.

Opening the door into his room she noted that he had a dresser with washing stand in the corner, a wardrobe against the far wall, and a side table by his single, which he had pushed against the wall to allow for floor space. His quarters were fairly utilitarian, not really all that much decoration other than the walls being wallpapered in a deep green pattern. What little personal items he had were situated on the top of his dresser or the side table.

Tommy sat in the middle of his bed with his back leaned against the wall and his eyes closed, his forearms resting on his bent knees. He said nothing when she entered and didn't move a muscle from his position.

She closed the door behind her before she stepped into the middle of his room. His voice came quietly, almost hesitant. Like he wasn't sure he wanted to speak the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"I'm an ordinary man Aoife... Did you know I fought at Verdun, I won gallantry medals at the Somme. For my actions at Mons they gave me the Military medal and the Distinguished Conduct medal. When I came home I threw the fucking things in the cut. Back in France...I was a Sapper. They gave us the worst job. The kicker is that we fucking volunteered. The noises they never stop...they last all night long. Sometimes I lie here and I listen to the shovels...and the picks against that wall there. I pray the sun will come up through the curtains before they break through. No...I don't prey, I hope...and sometimes it happen, the suns beats them. But mostly the shovels beat the sun."

Tommy finally opened his eyes and looked her straight in hers.

"Until last night. The shovels and the picks never came, it was silent. Do you have any idea how long it's been since I've heard silence Aoife? It was because of you, I know that. I can't explain it, but I found you Aoife, and you found me. After this morning..."

"After this morning, what Tommy?"

She watched him as he shook his head, either not having an answer or not willing to give one. For all that his words sounded positive in nature, there was some reason she felt like he was stepping back. Wanting one thing, but deciding on a separate course. She stepped towards him, her legs coming to the edge of his bed. She climbed onto the empty space next to him and sat on her knees facing him.

"I'm going to be honest, Tommy. We just met, we barely know one another. You're a grounder, no offense, and well...I'm not. The idea of this." Aoife used her hand to indicate him and her. "It's, well quite frankly, I don't think it's smart... But there is something...that sets you apart from everyone else that I've met. I can't tell you what, cause I don't know. You make...you make me feel things that I don't understand. This...whatever this pull is that is here between us, makes me not care whether it's smart or not. I don't know. It's like I know I shouldn't get involved with you...but I want to."

"I'm a bad man, I do bad things Aoife. You know most of my business is illegal. You've seen how dangerous being with me is. You're right, it's not smart. You should have been in the pub this morning, we were both lucky that you weren't."

"Tommy, life is anything but certain. The Adelisa could get caught smuggling and I could spend years of my life imprisoned. We could be set upon and I could die in a fight. The ship could go down in a storm. Safety equipment can malfunction...Yes, I could've died this morning. I could die tomorrow or the day after, in a week, month, year. No matter when I go Tommy, no one will be able to say that I didn't live. Fear has no place in my life because if I allow it to take hold, then I stop living and no one knows how long they have. Both of our lives are dangerous...just in different ways. I asked you if you could handle all of me Tommy. So I'm telling you now...I can handle all of you."

Aoife watched Tommy as he took in everything she said. She had made her decision the other night and no matter how unwise or crazy it seemed she wasn't going to change it. There was something inside her that was telling her she'd regret it if she did. Tommy took a deep breath and then released it in a sigh.

"There's something else you should know about me Aoife...I'm a selfish man...come here."

Aoife pushed herself up and Tommy's arms immediately wrapped around her pulling her to him so that she was sitting across his lap. His chest solid, firm and warm, as she relaxed into his strength. Feeling the rise and fall of each of his breaths, she felt a sense of relief and strangely, safety envelope her.

He tunneled his hand through her hair to grasp the back of her head, angling and holding her where he wished. She felt the careful stroke of his knuckles trace her cheekbone. While his nose skimmed across her jaw line, breathing in the scent of her. A barely there scrape of his full lips glanced her skin as they made their way to her own. He gave a light tug on her hair, not enough to cause pain, just enough to make her gasp. His tongue, warm and slick and tasting of a mixture of smoke and whiskey delving in to explore her. Slow, sensual and with just the right amount of demand.

She found that her hands had moved to his face, tracing the sharp planes of his jaw, her fingertips enjoying the scratch of barely there stubble, that she could envision him shaving every morning. Tracing the lines of his cheek with her thumb. His lips and tongue were twisting her up inside. She reached back around him splaying her fingers across the back of his neck. Pulling ever so softly in a quiet demand for more.

He made her forget herself. Wrapped up in the feelings he provoked to life inside her, but she was no wallflower and when he pulled her more tightly into his body she slipped her own tongue out to run across his lips and dive delectably into his mouth. The taste of him becoming darker and sweeter.

When they managed to pull apart, breathless and needy, having re-stoked the fire from that morning, Aoife couldn't help but chuckle softly. "We really need to stop working each other up when we don't have the time to enjoy one another...dinner is no doubt on the table right now."

She watched Tommy close his eyes as he leaned down and kissed her temple tenderly. His voice hoarse from his own need, "Better not keep them waiting then."

* * *

 **I'm glad everyone seemed to be pleased with the last chapter. I hope this one meets everyone's approval. Let me know how you feel about Reilly's POV - I'm not completely sure if I managed to convey his feelings about the differences in Aine's and Aoife's personalities correctly or not - just let me know how that came out for you (what you took away from it)**

 **Again, love the comments, so thrilled with everyone for contributing their thoughts. Please keep them coming.**


	12. Adelisa - Chapter 12

**Authors Note: **

**If you prefer not to read explicit material please stop reading when you get to the double line of stars...just use your imagination to conclude what happens.**

* * *

Chapter 12

 **Small Heath**

 **#6 Watery Lane**

Evening

 _Aoife POV_

After Tommy and she had joined the others for dinner, he and his brothers had gone out, citing there were things that needed to be taken care of. Aoife didn't mind, being in the vicinity of Tommy at the moment seemed to cause more problems than solve them. Her body reacting to the tension that only seemed to continue to grow between them. Not surprising seeing as how they hadn't been able to release any of the pent up frustration caused by it.

During dinner they'd explained to the Shelby's that Reilly had called and left a message with Harry late last night, well after Aoife had checked in. He'd told Harry to just give her the message in the morning.

He was going to come in and see about getting the details he needed in order to decide where the cargo would be stored in the hold and what the best loading process would be. Things like size, weight, optimal storage condition, if the load was balanced, etcetera it was usually always easier for him to decide such things if he visually saw it himself.

Since she was staying the night he'd bring her go bag so she'd have her overnight items. Clothes to change into and what not. She'd opted to meet Reilly at the tramline when he was expected to arrive. So she could guide him through Small Heath, seeing as how she'd had issues on her first visit with Joseph. She'd stopped into the public lavatories to change into her clean clothes.

They'd only just started down the corridor when they'd heard the explosion and seen the smoke start rolling into the sky. By the time they'd reached the lane heading to the pub, the coppers had already cordoned off the end and weren't letting anyone through. She'd been arguing with one of them when she'd heard John call her name.

When they were done explaining their morning, Tommy had told Reilly they'd go after dark and he could gather whatever information he needed about the cargo.

Reilly was currently on the line checking in with Eirnin. They planned on taking the late night tramline back to London. Apparently Aine was in Camden for the day and wasn't expected to be back till late as well, so the crew would be up late anyhow to allow for boarding.

He didn't mention anything about the place she'd been staying being bombed that morning. That was something that they'd discuss in person. It was always best to talk about things like that when the person who you worried over was standing in front of you, alive and healthy.

While Reilly set up the logistics of their expected arrival Aoife noted Finn was sitting on a stool in the sitting room staring into the burning fire of the wooden stove.

* * *

 _Finn's POV_

He heard light footsteps coming up behind him but continued to stare into the dancing yellow, orange and red flames. Her voice was mellow and soothing which filled the quiet space he inhabited.

"Hey Finn, you haven't said much this afternoon. Are you all right?"

"I'm glad you weren't at the Garrison."

"So am I. What's bothering you Finn."

"Tommy didn't tell ya, maybe he just didn't think too. It was the Lee's. It was them that blew up the pub. They'd come in this morning and took all the cash boxes, tore the place up. I wasn't here but I heard when Tommy came he found wire cutters. He knew the Lee's had set a trap. They checked the house, the garage. Except they'd put at the pub. It was our fault you almost died Aoife, it was because of us."

"The Lee's...you mean the man that Tommy fought with at the fair?"

"Yeah, Erasmus, he's mad at Tommy for something, I don't know what started it. I heard Uncle Charlie say that they sent a bullet with Tommy's name carved in it. The scuffles they're getting worse, comin' at us at the fair... the man you fought was one of his brothers."

"Finn, whatever hostility is between the Shelby's and the Lee's, I can guarantee you that my taking down that one who grabbed me is what put a target on my back. Men who think so highly of themselves have a very hard time in accepting the idea of being put down by a woman. Someone smaller, weaker and whom they believe to be beneath them. It's my own fault for being placed on their radar as it were, not your families."

"You believe that?"

"I know it. I've dealt with people similar to them before Finn. I promise, had I not fought back last night, they wouldn't have given me a second thought. What happened this morning was about me. The fact that the Shelby's were involved as well...was nothing but a perk and an excuse to come after me."

Aoife's brother Reilly's voice came from the doorway, "I can vouch for that little Shelby. Aoife makes friends and foes wherever she goes. With the amount of trouble she gets herself in, our family says Aoife's like a cat, she's got nine lives. What have you spent so far Aoife, are you on life 4 or 5 after this morning?"

"Including this morning...I'd say I'm living number five now."

"See she's got four more left after this one goes."

Finn gave it some thought, nine lives like a cat...

"...So that means that you've gone through four already?"

"She sure has, woo. The things she's gotten into."

"Like what?"

He watched as Aoife and Reilly shared a look with each other. Aoife shrugged her shoulders and nodded at her brother.

 _"Well, let us see. I think life number one, that one was spent when the safety line broke during routine maintenance. We were what in India? I think I was twelve so that made you fifteen. Anyway Aoife here was tasked with repairing a portion of the hull after Eirnin sideswiped a rocky ridge. The clasp on her harness snapped, faulty equipment. She started plummeting but she has nerves of steel this one. Carrick threw a line over the opposite side so that it swung under the ship and Aoife managed to grab hold of it. All before she fell more than what...fifty feet."_

Finn saw Ada standing in the doorway listening in. When Reilly finished she came in and sat down to listen to the rest with him.

 _"What was number two Aoife?"_

"...Number two was Russia."

 _"Right...so life number two. That was three years ago. One of our clients buyers was supposed to be picking up his shipment. Paranoid bugger that one was, he had to a been on something, kept saying we weren't the crew. Even though we'd delivered to him before. Another ship was dropping cargo and one of their ropes slipped, cargo fell and caused a ruckus. The buyer pulled a gun. Aoife had been closest to him, he had it pointed at her head and he pulled the trigger before anyone could react. Backfired."_

 _"Life number three was France...during the war...she's always been a crack shot, great aim. The government had her working as a dealer, no better line of sight than from an airship. We were giving long range aerial cover to troops on the ground. Aoife was sighting in as many targets as she could as quickly as she could. She ended up taking a shot right before the sharpshooter aiming at fired their weapon. Her shot hit first, jerked them during theirs. The bullet imbedded in the railing just below her. Lucky the interior had been reinforced with armor or it would have gone through."_

 _"And of course number four was the bombing this morning."_

Finn stared at Aoife, shaking his head, "I'm glad you're like a cat, it sounds like you need all nine lives."

Everyone in the room started laughing at that, but he was serious.

"If there's one thing I've learned being this one's little brother, it's not to worry...she always lands on her feet."

* * *

 _Reilly POV_

He hadn't really had anytime alone with his sister since they'd been joined by John in the street. So he didn't have any answers to the questions that were plaguing him. He knew that this Shelby man was an associate of Alfie's, so that meant whatever this man was into, it wasn't legal. Though he already knew that because he knew what the man's shipment contained.

It had taken a bit of time for them to get used to the fact that Aine was seeing Alfie, knowing who he was and what he did. But with Alfie they'd known him, before they'd had to accept him into the fold as it were. This Tommy Shelby, he didn't know jack about and he planned on fixing that when he went to look over the shipment.

He thought that opportunity had slipped his grasp when a man had been sent to collect him and take him to it. He hadn't realized Shelby would be waiting there for him.

Tommy Shelby wasn't a very tall man, not short really just, Reilly himself was six even, the man stood perhaps three inches shorter than him. But even with being of shorter stature he had a presence to him. A peaked cap was pulled low over the man's eyes which he knew to be an eerily pale blue. He had a cig resting between his lips and smoke was puffing out of the man's mouth. He certainly struck a dastardly pose. Standing there in shadow the only light illuminating his face that of the cigarette when he pulled on it.

He supposed it would take a certain kind of man to capture and manage to hold on to his sister. Aoife was a lot of things, some of them hard to accept, some hard to see, and some hard to love. He wasn't sure a man like Tommy Shelby was what she needed but then again maybe the likes of him was exactly what she needed.

"Shelby."

"Reilly Deveroux. You wanted to see your cargo." Shelby gave a flick of his hand in the direction of the crate. "That one there."

Reilly nodded and walked over to it, making measurements in his mind and seeing it going on the ship and where he'd put it. He thought about everything it was stored close to, what elements it would be subject to and even calculated load time. He did all this in his head while walking around the container.

"All right, I'm done."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

He observed Shelby as the man eyed him up and down, he didn't know for sure but it seemed like he might have been slightly irritated. "...Right."

"I'm good with my head Mr. Shelby, not that I owe you any explanations."

Reilly watched as Shelby withdrew his cigarette after one last drag and snuffed it out. He flicked the butt out and into the water of the canal that ran passed the wharf they were on. "You got something to say, say it."

"What's going on between you and my sister?"

"...That's between the two of us."

Reilly couldn't help the scoff that came out loudly in the stillness that surrounded them. "If you are familiar with my sister, then I don't have to tell you what will happen if you hurt her. She'll fuckin deal with you herself. She'd be the first to tell you she doesn't need her brothers to take care of business. Doesn't mean that we wouldn't play a part in that. So if whatever is going on is serious, keep that in mind, yeah."

Shelby's eyes were squinted at him and he dipped his head, "You're right, your sister can take care of herself."

"...I'm gonna be frank with you. Aoife is strong, and smart, and independent. She's loyal and honest as long as she gets the same from you. She can be sweet when she wants to be, she can also be hard as granite when she wants. On occasion I've had people ask me to describe her. Have you ever been in the center of a hurricane, Mr. Shelby?"

"Can't say as I have."

"You see the center of any storm really, the eye if you will, is the calmest part of it. It's still, and quiet, charged with this indefinable energy. It is surrounded by the eyewall, a ring of towering thunderstorms where the most severe weather and highest winds occur. When people ask me about Aoife, that's how I describe her."

Reilly stared directly into Shelby's eyes, "I haven't met a single man yet, that can handle all of that catastrophic power. And no one has proved substantial enough to break through it and reach that serene center Mr. Shelby. So if you're not willing and able to survive the storm, don't bother getting wet."

"...Can't wait to meet the rest of your family."

* * *

 _Polly POV_

Tommy and the boys were still out, Michael hadn't returned yet and Aoife's brother and left a short while ago to get the information he needed. Ada was upstairs checking on John's boys. Seemed like their fevers broke during the day, hopefully it wouldn't return. And Finn was in his room entertaining the girls. Which left Aoife and her sitting at the table drinking some tea.

"You're heading out tonight?"

"Yeah, last tramline out. We need to get back and finish getting the Adelisa ready to launch."

"Well at least you'll be out of the Lee's range. I don't know how long it'll take to sort this mess out, we'll have a full house till we manage it." Polly couldn't help but sigh, she hated having to worry about her loved safety.

"Are you all right Polly?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Keeping everyone safe and settling things at the same time can be trying."

Polly watched as Aoife nodded in understanding. A contemplative look came over her face before she spoke tentatively.

"Polly, it's just a thought, but...no never mind."

"What is it Aoife?"

"Mm, I'd have talk to the others first, but there's space on the Adelisa for some passengers. We'd be gone for three months though. Wouldn't be able to come back before then. It was just a thought, a way to have the space to deal with the issues you're facing without worrying about them being collateral."

Polly thought about it, it was an idea, a good one. There was no telling how long it would take to settle things, to make it safe again. She didn't even know how Tommy planned on handling it. If she could get Tommy to agree to let the boys, Finn, Ada and Michael go for a trip on the Adelisa. It would be ideal. Though it felt like it could be an imposition as well.

"I don't know that it's right of me to expect the Adelisa to take on five kids, with only two adults to look after 'em."

"Polly...the Adelisa has had five kids on it before, with two adults...plus thirty crewmen to keep watch. It wouldn't be anything that we haven't experienced before."

Polly nodded her head, "Talk to the others, if they're good with it, then I'll bring it up to Tommy and John."

"All right."

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

After she and Polly finished their tea, Polly showed Aoife to Tommy's office and told her she could use the line in there to call her family before leaving her in privacy.

Tommy's office wasn't much better than his room, he had a nice wooden desk, covered in stacks of papers and books. There was a bar cart to the side and bookcases flanked the door. Two chairs for his family or business associates to sit in facing him. She did spy one personal item, a family portrait that included everyone she'd met except for Michael sitting on a low shelf on the wall behind the desk.

Aoife turned the light located on the desktop on before picking up the phone and asking the operator to patch her through to her desired number. Ollie's voice came down the line and she couldn't help but feel a bit of the tension she'd been holding inside release.

"Hey Ollie, how are things?"

"Aoife?! Ah...they're good. It's not Friday is it? Did I lose a day?"

"No, Ollie. It's not Friday I'm calling off schedule. I know my sister is down in Camden. Would you happen to know if she's available for a few moments."

"Um...let me check."

"Thanks Ollie, don't worry if she's not."

"All right, be right back."

Aoife cradled the handset between her neck and shoulder while she waited for Ollie or Aine. It wasn't long before she heard her own voice speaking to her.

"Aoife, what's up? Is everything all right?"

"Things are fine Aine. I wanted to talk to you first before I rang up the boys."

"Sure, what do we need to gang up on the boys for?"

Aoife couldn't help but laugh. It was always good to know that no matter what there was one person who would always be on the same side as her.

"Okay...so I'm in Birmingham with Reilly, we'll be taking the last tramline back tonight. The Shelby's are having a bit of an issue that they need some time to get settled."

"Oh, something wrong with the cargo, will we not be loading it up?"

"Nothing to do with the cargo. It would just be safer for some of the family to remove themselves from Birmingham for the time being. I may have put forth the suggestion that the Adelisa took on passengers from time to time."

"Hmm...all right, who are these passengers? Other than Shelby's of course."

"Um... well...the sister Ada, their cousin Michael, their little brother Finn and then John Shelby's four little children."

"How old are we talking?"

"I want to say the oldest of John's is six, the youngest three. Then Finn is ten or eleven. Ada and Michael are about our age though."

"And you already told them we'd take 'em?"

"No, I told Polly that I could bring it up to the others, she wanted to make sure it was viable before she speaks with Tommy about it."

"So it's Tommy now?"

"...Yes, Aine. His name is Tommy after all."

"Uh, huh. And why might you be all the way up there in Birmingham? Alfie told me you went to see a metal smith but surely you should have returned by now. You're awfully friendly with this family it seems."

"...I can be friendly Aine."

"Yes, you can...this is downright beyond though isn't it."

"So...what do you think about the prospect of taking on some passengers?"

"And redirection...please tell me you got laid Aoife. I want details, when, where, positions? Was he good, well he was obviously good you're talking about taking his family on. Was it just once or multiple? Do you plan on doing it again? Come on dish."

"AINE! Take a breather and calm down. I've not had sex with the man, so lay off."

"Hmm...you haven't...but you want to, don't you! Oh My God! You want to, HA!"

Aoife could just picture Aine bouncing up and down in Alfie's office doing a little happy dance, shouting as she was.

"Hush up Aine! The last thing I need is for Alfie to hear you, then have to discuss it with him the next time we talk. Besides like I said, no sex...bloody fucking barren, like the Sahara."

"Oh I wouldn't say barren like the Sahara, Aoife, I'm sure there must be some dampness soaking into that soil."

Aine's laugh was full and rolling, she was sure her sister was bent over holding her stomach because she was cramping from laughing so hard.

"So I'm going to take our conversation as your agreement to passengers then. Kay. Great. Love you, enjoy Alfie, see you later."

Aoife hung up the phone before she was subjected to anymore of Aine's quips. All they did was remind her of the fact that she did indeed want Tommy, and she hadn't gotten him yet.

Aoife picked the line back up and gave the operator the other number she needed. Eirnin's voice came over the line.

"Adelisa."

"Hey. What kind of a mood is Carrick in?"

"Well...Hello to you too little sister. Oh, me? I'm doing fine. Thank you for asking. How about yourself?"

"Okay, sorry...geez. What's got you up in arms?"

"Oh, I don't know...all three of my younger siblings saw fit to leave me with the fucking Hun while he's in rampage mode."

"That bad, huh. Well, so then...how would you feel about taking on some passengers along with the cargo in Birmingham?"

"Passengers? Passengers usually mean Carrick's on his best behavior...stays in his cabin or on the bridge. Well now you've peaked my interest. Entertain me with information on these passengers you're suggesting."

"Five...Two adults, four small kids and one medium kid."

"Hmm...and Aoife, darling... what might the name of these passengers be?"

"...Shelby..."

"Mm hmm. Fuck it, I'm in, how many votes you got so far?"

"You and Aine, so far. I'll talk to Rei when he gets back... I don't think he'll be hard, he's got a soft spot for the medium one, I do to."

"Good, then you can be the one to tell Carrick about his passengers when you arrive tonight, I'm sure it will be a delightful encounter."

"Eh, I can handle the Hun."

Eirnin's laugh came down the line as he signed off, "No doubt, see you later Luv, safe travels."

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

He'd finally made it back home, it felt like a long fucking drive. The ride back in the motorcar with Aoife's brother had been tense given their conversation at the wharf. Neither one of them had anything left to say.

Ignoring Aoife's brother for the ride, he'd contemplated what the boy had said. He'd never heard anyone described as a storm before. He was however certain of one thing. If Aoife was a storm, he'd weather it.

He hadn't run into anyone since walking through the door, and figured he should take a few minutes to run over the paperwork from today. Even with everything else that'd happened he'd still fucking have paperwork. Aoife's brother could find something to entertain himself.

Passing through the private door into the den he noticed that the light in his office was on, as it was shining from beneath the door. Maybe Polly was working.

As he got closer he heard Aoife's voice speaking to someone...something about handling a hun. Then things went quiet and he decided to open the door.

Aoife was sitting in his chair behind his desk, her elbow on the surface and her hand rubbing the back of her neck. She looked up when he came in and smiled softly.

"Polly said I could make a call from here."

All he did was nod his head as he looked at her, she hadn't said or done anything really but he felt his heart start to race at the sight of her.

"Accomplish everything you wanted to?"

He nodded his head again while he grazed his eyes over her. Her gaze fell to the surface of his desk, before she looked back up at him from behind those long lashes of hers.

"Reilly and I will be heading back on the last tramline tonight."

That had him looking away from her. He didn't like the thought of her leaving, not yet. He looked back up at her admiring his view from behind his own lashes before licking his lips.

"How long till you're back?"

"After we load up here, we won't be back for three months, sometime in March."

Tommy surveyed his office, he knew they wouldn't be able to get any privacy in his room, not with the house overflowing with her brother and his family. He ran his tongue out over his lips again before focusing in on Aoife. She had her brow arched above one eye and there was a slight tilt to the corner of her lips. Her voice was mesmerizing as she spoke, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Do you want to wait three months Tommy?"

He turned his head and scoffed, his lips twitching, he looked around the room again and his gaze landed on the desk. Before he looked her in the eyes, "You don't mind? It's not exactly a bed."

He watched as her eyes started to get a twinkle of mirth in them, her lips stretched into a smirk as she answered him. "Hmm. I'm sure you're practiced in ways that will make it up to me."

He felt his own smirk spread across his lips as he leaned his body back and reached behind him to lock the door.

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

The click of the lock sounded loud in the room. Like a cannon sounding off in the dead of night. A finality of something that couldn't be taken back. She stood from the chair she'd been sitting in as Tommy started across the room. A strong unhurried stride, mimicking the buildup of anticipation she felt.

She watched as his eyes took in her clothing. He hadn't really regarded her change in attire earlier, caught up in his own mind as he had been. The look in his eyes held approval, wonderment and delight, as he took in the snug fit of her trousers.

She took a step toward him when he rounded the desk, an eagerness filling her. His hands settled on her waist as he stepped against her. The warmth of his callused hand cupped her face and angled it up to his own. His lips descending without hesitation to mesh hotly with her own. The gentle nip of his teeth followed by the pleasant swipe of his tongue. An unending assault of indulgent bliss that blanked the mind and left room only for feeling.

Without even realizing it, she'd worked his jacket, collar and waistcoat off. His braces falling down to sway against his legs.

The cool cotton of her blouse glanced down her skin as Tommy placed it in a pile on the shelf behind them. His fingers tracking skillfully over her ribs as he brought them round to work the buttons on her trousers. Tommy's pale blue day shirt followed in the path of her own, the random thought of how well it highlighted his eyes, passing briefly through her mind.

Aoife ran her hands up under the hem of his undershirt, feeling the warmth of his heated skin that was still hidden from her view. She felt her trousers loosen as he started to herd her back towards the desk. She took the moment to raise his shirt upward, before he pulled it over his head and off his arms himself throwing the material behind him.

She surveyed the expanse of his torso. His burst tattoo standing out against the paleness of his trimly muscled, lightly freckled skin. Her fingers slipped into his waistband pulling him forward so she could press her lips to the fine form of his chest. Lips, tongue and hands passing firmly over the planes of his body, as his did the same to her.

His fingers dug into her hips, gripping the material still covering her and pulling it steadily down her legs. Her back pressed into the edge of the desk as he began dropping open mouthed kisses down her body, his tongue flicking out every so often, stoking that hot ball of liquid heat building inside her. Kneeling before her she sensed his fingers working at the buckles of her boots. He removed them quickly and her trousers followed suit.

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

Tommy gripped the back of Aoife's thighs as he surged up from the floor, wrapping her around his waist as he lifted her onto his desk. She was all soft silky skin framed in yet another set of delicate barely there lace. The soft muted green showcased the areas of her body he most wanted to appreciate.

He leaned forward and kissed his way up her neck to that wonderful sweet spot he'd found earlier. Her moan was exquisite in his ear. All he wanted, was to see what other sounds she would make for him as he took her higher. He held her in place with one hand in her hair, the other grasping her hip as he pressed their bodies together where they both desired it most.

The feel of her legs encircling him, along with the straining arch of her back and the lovely little hum coming from her throat had him groaning himself. Her fingers digging into his shoulders and tracing the line of his spine caused him to arch into her once more. Her hands followed the line of his waistband to the closure of his trousers and she plucked them apart. The material loosening but trapped between the press of their two bodies.

************0***************0***************0**************0************0************0**********************0***************0***************0**************0************0************0**********

He ran the palms of his hands over her shoulders and pushed the straps of her brassiere down before pulling the material away from the pleasing curves of her breasts. He slowly leaned over and flattened her down so she was laid out below him. The sight of her beneath him was enchanting. This magnificent, ravishing creature, filled with a want of him, all of him. Brazen and demanding in her own right, willing to accept every facet of him. Wanting nothing from him but the same in return.

She gripped his neck and he felt her fingers scraping solidly along his scalp, noting the light pull of his strands between them. He mouthed the outside curve of one breast before pulling the budding nipple in between his lips. Offering both pain and pleasure as his nipped with his teeth, only to follow with a soothing lap. She tasted divine, sweet and ripe with want. Her body bending to be closer to him. He treated the other to the same and used his fingers to lightly pinch, pull and caress it's opposite.

What little rational thought he still possessed left him at her groan, the insistence for more, the soft cry of his name leaving her lips. He pulled away from her and began to work her knickers down the creamy satin of her legs. Any finesse that he'd possessed disappeared as he came back to find her waiting for him, hot and wet.

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

It was only a moment before she felt Tommy grip her legs and pull her to the edge of the desktop. His hands skimming up their length to grasp her waist before leaning over her and claiming her lips with his. She wrapped her own arms up under his and around his back, holding him close and getting lost in the sweet taste his tongue was delivering to her, smoke, whiskey and him.

She felt him tense his muscles, wrapping her in his arms before he pierced her with his length. As he settled deep within her, ragged moans fell from both of them as their lips parted. Not an inch of their skin didn't touch as he began to move, a steady building rhythm. His fullness inside her making her pant and moan as her nails ran across his skin. He hissed, arching into her further and with more force.

His hand gripped her hip to keep her body from sliding away from his while the other tenderly protected her head from the hard wooden surface below them. His speed along with the power behind his thrusts increasing. She hooked her legs around his thighs and he slid in even further, sparking a groan that was only covered by him swallowing it down with his tongue.

She caressed the lines of his face, ran over the suppleness of his lips and traversed the expanse of his neck with the pads of her fingers. The hand at her waist moved to grasp her own, fingers interlacing as he took them to the wood above her head, firmly pressing down as their bodies collided. She felt his nose skim down her jaw, stopping to kiss her chin, before melding their lips together once more, tongue slipping past lips to delve deeply and sweep over her own.

Pulling back they gazed into each other's eyes, green into blue. Ragged breaths mingling, bodies sliding. Tommy's whispered words perfectly timed as he rotated his hips and changed the angle their bodies met at. Pushing the hot ball of throbbing need inside of her over the edge. She was lost in a sea of sensation.

The only thing other than indescribable pleasure coursing through her, being the knowledge that he was seizing her heart and soul, binding them together, so that they became whole. His words resounding in her head, "I found you...you're mine, all of you." She was fairly certain his name left her in a long drawn out moan but the sound she'd been focused on was the groan that seemed to be ripped from his depths. The world shattering around the both of them as they came together, two puzzle pieces fate made to fit perfectly.

* * *

 **Whew, well, I hope the story is continuing to live up to everyone's expectations.**

 **I was a bit worried about doing justice to Aoife and Tommy's first time, I hope it worked for everyone.**

 **Please leave feedback - comments - critiques, whatever you want. This one was hard chapter for me to write.**

 **Big thanks to everyone who comments, really like seeing the names of my repeat commenters pop up. Thanks so much for being so supportive of this story and enjoying the characters.**


	13. Adelisa - Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Camden**

 **Dec. 24, 1919**

 _Aine POV_

"Alfie?"

"Aine."

"Alfie, what do you know about this, Thomas Shelby?"

"Wha' you want ta know about him for?"

"I think Aoife might like him."

"No!"

"No what Alfie?"

"No, she can't like him."

"Why not? Besides it's not like you can control the way she feels. So what's the man like?"

Aine heard Alfie's grunt of unhappiness, before he stopped what he'd been working on and looked at her with an annoyed expression on his face. She knew he wasn't annoyed with her but the fact that they were going to have a conversation involving the Shelby.

"Wha' do you want ta know Aine? He's a lit'l man wit a lot o' anger. He's an intelligent and a cutthroat bastard. Gypsy, and he doesn't have a problem wit turning against his allies if it means his plans will succeed."

"What else do you know?"

"Wha' like facts?...Got a lot o' siblings. Close ta his family, looks after 'em. Likes horses. Was in the war. Got big aspirations that one. He might manage ta make a good go of it."

"Hmm, he's an associate of yours so you've been working with him...yet you don't trust him."

"Why would I?"

"Cause you're working with him."

"Aine, my love. I can work wit the man and not trust him, I use him ta get what I want. Same as he uses me, ta get what he wants. The both of us could betray the other at any moment in time wit out battin' an eye."

"Hmm, all right...what about romantic entanglements?"

Alfie scoffed and gave her a look like she might be crazy.

"Now why on earth would I even want ta know about the man's romantic entanglements? Hmm."

"Because, you are also an intelligent man Alfie Solomons. Which is why I know you've made it a point to know absolutely everything you can about the man.

His laugh was rich and hardy, his real one anyway which is what she was hearing before he winked at her. An acknowledgement to how well she knew him. She continued to watch him as he walked over to her to wrap his arms around her.

"Well now my love, this will be the last we'll speak of the man. As I have no desire ta continue ta do so, especially when I was having such a wonderful time enjoying your company..."

Alfie took a deep breath before letting it out in one long huff. "Thomas Shelby's only romantic entanglement since his return from war has been ta visit a Miss Lizzie Stark, of whom he pays for her service. Even so, his last reported visit ta said woman was back in September. Now there you have your answer. I think I deserve a kiss for havin' ta talk about the man."

Aine smiled and batted her lashes at him on purpose, dropping her voice low, "Well now, I think you might have a chance to negotiate a higher payment. After all your answer was very thorough."

"Mm. Well now, I'm always up for a bit a negotiaten. Ta go along with my kiss, I think I'd like ta have permission ta board the Adelisa tomorrow?"

"Is that right. And why on earth would you want to do that?"

"Mm. Don't play coy with me Aine. I'd like to spend Christmas in the sky. With ya."

"Well we are planning a lovely Christmas dinner along with some light entertainment...hmm...I suppose I might accept a kiss and Christmas, but I want you to bring the bread."

"Hmm. Bread huh...Deal! Now about that kiss."

Aine could feel the smile growing on her lips as she looked up into the blue green depths of Alfie's eyes. She could stare into this man's eyes forever, and of course she'd love to have him join the family for Christmas. She appreciated that he was willing to celebrate with her even though he celebrated Hanukkah.

She skimmed her nose gently over his, "When I said bread, you know I meant actual bread right? Rolls or something, nothing that goes bang."

"Mm, I know what you meant luv."

"I miss you everytime we're apart you know that, right?"

"When you're ready Aine. I'll wait as long as it takes. No rush. Makes the time we spend together all the sweeter, eh?"

Her fingertips grazed his cheekbones and smoothed his beard. She'd always been surprised at how it could be course and lush at the same time. Her tongue darted out and ran across his plush lips and he pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss, with a mumbled, "Dammit woman."

* * *

 **Small Heath**

 **#6 Watery Lane**

 _Tommy POV_

"Aoife and Reilly get off all right then?"

"Yeah."

"Good. That's good. Saw that you brought Michael home with you. Did you talk to him about staying here until things wash over?"

"I did."

"There's to be no business tomorrow though, right Tommy?"

"No business tomorrow Aunt Pol. Family day."

"Good. Noticed you and Aoife coming back from the office earlier, did she manage to make her calls all right?"

"Seems so."

"Something on your mind, Tommy."

"No."

"Right. Well when you want to talk about whatever it is that's bothering you. Let me know. We've got John and Michael up in the attic room, the boys are in Johns old room and the girls are in with Finn. Just till the boys are better then we'll switch them out. Of course Ada and I will be sharing quarters for the time being."

"Right."

"Have you got a plan to deal with this yet?"

"I'm working on it."

"How long do you think it will take to resolve?"

"I don't fucking know Pol, I'm working on it."

"Well when you're done working on it, you let me know."

* * *

 **Tramline to London**

 _Aoife POV_

"So where did you disappear to? I couldn't find you when I got back from checking the cargo."

"I was around. Making some phone calls. Speaking of which, how would you feel about taking the younger Shelby's as passengers on this next jaunt?"

"Younger Shelby's... you mean the kids?"

"Them, plus Ada and Michael."

"Why would they need to leave Birmingham for three months?"

"They need time to clear up the mess they have with the Lee's."

"Lee's?"

"The ones who blew up the pub."

"I suppose Tommy asked you for this."

"No. Actually I doubt he even knows about this. I was talking to Polly, she worries about them becoming collateral damage. It was an option I brought up. I'm supposed to talk to everyone and make sure it could potentially happen. If we're all good then Polly will bring the option up to Tommy and John. It would be there decision at that point."

"...I'm not sure about him, Aoife. I get mixed feelings about him. But after seeing what could have happened to you this morning. It's not about how I feel about the man. If taking them onboard would keep them safe from that happening to them. Then of course I'm in. Might be fun to have some young ones onboard for a while."

Aoife nodded at her brother, he'd always had a soft heart when it came to kids, hell he wasn't the only one. And that wasn't a bad thing. She also understood his reservations about Tommy.

He was definitely a hard man to pin down. She was sure that she was one of a select few, that would ever really be allowed to know him. She wasn't even sure how the hell she'd managed to gain entrance to the Thomas Shelby show, when she hadn't even been looking to buy a ticket. She was certainly going to enjoy getting to know the man better though. Maybe then she'd be able to piece together why she seemed to be drawn to him.

"We pulled straws to see who'd be making what for tomorrows dinner. Eirnin pulled the short straw, so he's supposed to be making the turkey, just so you know, and he doesn't try and finagle out of it."

"I can't believe it'll already be Christmas tomorrow. That would be just like him, thanks Rei...So what did I pull then?"

"You ended up with dessert, so I'll be expecting a pie all to myself, for giving you a heads up."

"And that would be just like you! All right, one pie all for yourself."

"Yes!...You do like him don't you?"

"Are we talking about Tommy again?"

"Who else."

Aoife laughed, "Oh Reilly. All right we'll talk about the Shelby man. He's different."

"Yeah, I gather that. What I want to know is why?"

"Not sure...there's just. God I don't know Reilly. Honestly I don't. Yes, The first time I met him I thought he was an attractive man, but I wasn't going to get involved. It'd just make a mess. Then somehow I end up spending the day with him and getting to know his family. Something shifted. There's just this indefinable, ugh...like, like a magnetism. This invisible force that just keeps fucking pulling us towards each other."

"Hm. All right, I don't need to know anymore. Jesus, I don't need to hear about my sisters sex life. Ugh. No more talking about the Shelby."

"Who said anything about sex? Get your mind out of the gutter! And so you're aware I don't want to hear anything about whatever sex life you have either. Bad enough I can barely escape Aine talking about what she gets up to with Alfie."

"Oh God, shit, shut up! I don't need to have those pictures in my fucking head either!"

Both she and Reilly started cracking up. God, when in doubt talk about not wanting to talk about sex with your siblings.

* * *

 **I know this Chapter was super short, but I prefer ending a 'day' by closing out a chapter. Have no fear I am currently in the midst of writing Chapter 14 and it's well on it's way. Hopefully I'll be able to get it done and posted within the next couple of days.**

 **Also I know the last few chapters have been pretty Aoife/Tommy, and I've been missing Alfie so he'll be fairly prominent in the next one.**


	14. Adelisa - Chapter 14

**Authors Note:**

 **If you'd like to hear any of the songs I will post the web address for youtube videos of the songs below this note. You can google the names of the songs to find sites that contain information on the history of the songs as well if that sort of thing interests you. Thanks! - - -so it won't save the full web addresses below - you just need to add the youtube then what's below after it.**

 **The Wexford Carol** **\- this one specifically is performed by the Mormon Tabernacle Choir - out of the videos I watched - I found this one to be the closest to what I imagine it sounding like if the Deveroux's were to sing it.**

 **watch?v=mbsjd7tRA7M**

 **Don Oiche Ud I Mbeithil (That Night In Bethlehem)** **\- Performed by Celtic Woman -**

 **watch?v=82kPvzNDE34**

 **Minuit, Chretiens (** **O, Holy Night) \- Performed by Annie Villeneuve - What I imagine Aine/Aoife sounding like. **

**watch?v=1tRjSR7ISU4**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **Airship Adelisa Aiglentine**

 **Dec. 25, 1919**

 **Christmas Day**

 _Aoife POV_

Aoife had set her personal alarm to wake her early. She'd need a decent amount of time to get the desserts made and in the oven before Christmas dinner. They always tried to be in port for the holidays so that the crew could spend it dockside if they wished. Most of the time however the majority of the crew opted to stay aboard and celebrate together. They may not be blood but they were usually as good as family, especially with each passing year that they sailed together. Of course that meant that they needed a lot of food.

Plus, Aine had mentioned that Alfie would be joining them for dinner on their way back topside. She supposed the least the big man could do was suffer through a Deveroux family holiday dinner. Prepare him for his possible future.

Aoife was fairly certain that Aine had been avoiding her, because she was hiding something, something to do with Alfie. Him being a part of the festivities would give her the opportunity to delicately interrogate him or blindside him, which would most likely garner her the most information.

She'd get started on the dough and then take a break to call Polly and tell her she could talk to Tommy about sending the others on a three month trip. She could also wish everyone a Merry Christmas.

******************0******************

The galley had been a noisy busy room this morning. Eirnin had already been up and about working on the turkeys, and Aine had been busy peeling the potatoes when she'd made it in herself. Now after a good hour of labor she had the dough made, rolled out and her pies were filled and were going in the oven.

Carrick had silently entered and was working on the vegetables, while Reilly had just walked in to start the dressing, cranberry sauce and gravy. Aoife figured now was as good a times as any to sneak off and give the Shelby's a ring, she wouldn't have to worry about the snooping ears of her siblings.

*******************0*******************

The line rang twice before it was picked up, she recognized Ada's voice on the line, though she sounded like she was speaking in a low tone so as not to be overheard.

"Hello."

"Ada? Why do you sound off?"

"Oh! Aoife. Um...no reason, just you know, don't want to disturb anyone."

"Uh huh...okay, well... Merry Christmas."

"Oh, Merry Christmas to you too! What are you up to today?"

"We're working on dinner. Yourself?"

"Uh...the same."

"Mm hmm. Are you sure you're all right Ada?"

"Yeah, of course, I'm fine...truth is I was expecting to hear from someone else this morning. I thought you were him calling."

"Ah. I see. And I'm betting by the subterfuge the rest of your family doesn't know about your fella?"

"Not yet."

"May I ask why?"

Ada's scoff was muffled but clear through the line before she continued talking. "Have you met Tommy? He and the boys scare off anyone who shows interest. But Freddie's not afraid of Tommy. They used to be friends before the war. I don't know what happened but if they see each other, they're just as likely to kill one another these days. It's aggravating sneaking around."

"I understand your concern, if there's bad blood between them for some reason. But if you don't want to sneak around, why are you?"

"Freddie just keeps saying a little bit longer."

"...I see...Ada, if he's not afraid of Tommy...why is he the one wanting to keep it secret? And how long has he been saying it?"

"He's been saying it for months. I honestly don't know what he's waiting for. He's a communist, so I think it must have something to do with whatever he's working on."

"Well, I don't know the man, so I'm not going to stick my foot in it. If you want to talk more I'm happy to listen, I don't know that I can contribute anything but an ear. I hope you hear from him Ada."

"Thanks...you know you're the only one I've told. Um. I hope it goes without saying, I'd prefer if this didn't get back to Tommy."

"I don't like lying to people I care about Ada, but unless Tommy specifically asks me if I know anything, well then there's certainly no reason for me to bring it up."

"Thank you, I appreciate it and I will tell him...I just don't know when."

"In my experience, with most things, sooner is always better than later."

"Yeah...I suppose you'd like to talk to Tommy?"

"Um...first...I was wondering if Polly was available by chance?"

"She stepped out to get something a bit a ago, she's not back yet."

"All right. Would you just tell her that all is well on this end. She'll understand."

"...I guess. Is everything all right with you?"

"Yeah, Ada. It's just something that Polly and I talked about the other day."

"Okay...so Tommy? Or you know Finn is thumping his way down the stairs now, you can talk to him while I go fetch Tommy from his room."

"That'll work. Thanks Ada, and enjoy the day today."

"Same, Aoife."

Aoife heard Ada tell Finn the phone was for him, his little voice piping up in the background "Really?" She could make out Ada's "Well, for you and Tommy, go on."

"Hello?"

"Hey Finn, Merry Christmas!"

"Aoife! Merry Christmas! You celebrating today?"

"Sure am, I got dessert duty, so I've been making pies since the crack of dawn."

"Yeah, I love pie. I don't know what kind of dessert we're having today but it's usually either fruit cake or mince pie. What kind of pie are you making?"

"Well, I'm working on making sweet potato pies, and apple cakes with custard."

"They sound good too!"

"Well, I'll see if I can't manage to save you a sliver of each for when you tour the ship. No promises though, it's awfully hard to hide goodies with a crew of 34 others doing their best to sniff the sweets out."

Aoife was delighted to hear Finn's laughter ringing down the line. "Ada said you were just coming down the stairs, have you not opened your gifts yet?"

"Not yet, gotta wait for everyone to wake up."

"Ah. Well we haven't opened ours yet either, we like to gather at the end of the day instead of the beginning. That way we can relax and enjoy the moment instead of rushing through, cause we know we need to get the grub on."

"Ugh, Tommy's waiting, Merry Christmas Aoife! I hope your desserts turn out!"

"Thank you Finn, have a Merry Christmas."

"Yeah, here's Tommy."

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

"You're an early riser on Christmas day."

"I tend to be an early riser every day, but today I have dessert duty. Pies and cakes don't make themselves."

"Mm. So you can bake then Aoife?"

"I can do a lot...of things Mr. Shelby. Baking is one of them."

Tommy chuckled, he could just picture the smirk on Aoife's face as she teased him, that mischievous look in her eyes.

"Hm. What might some of those other things be?"

"Mm. Some things are better when experienced and explored in person. Besides a girl needs to have some mystery. Boys lose interest if there's nothing left to discover."

"I don't think that will ever be a problem Aoife."

Her laughter was lovely, even over a line. He still felt a tingle hearing it when she wasn't actually in the room.

"No, I don't think that will ever be a problem either, Thomas Shelby. And if that ends up being the case, maybe one day I'll bake for you."

"Something to look forward to then."

"I should probably get back to the galley. I just wanted to call and say Merry Christmas to everyone, while I had a moment."

"All right...Merry Christmas Aoife."

"Merry Christmas Tommy. Have you been through your desk drawers yet?"

"My desk drawers?...No."

"Hm. You might want to check those before you retire this evening."

"...You are full of surprises aren't you Aoife."

"It wouldn't be half as fun if I wasn't Tommy. Enjoy your day!"

"You as well, Aoife."

* * *

 **Dinner Time**

 _Alfie POV_

Alfie'd been onboard the Adelisa Aiglentine a few times throughout the years. No doubt the count would have been higher had the war not broken out. It was a sight to behold, an ancient wooden sailing vessel floating in the sky. It's intricate detailed carvings drew the eyes and he even enjoyed the creaking sounds of the wood. They always kept her in pristine condition. Any visitor could tell it was loved and cared for by her crew.

He made his way down to the galley with his basket of bread rolls. Passing various crew members on the way. Some he knew, as they'd been sailing the Adelisa for as long as he'd been doing business with them. Others were newer hires as he'd not seen them the last time he'd boarded. The ones who recognized him gave a respectful hello in passing.

When he came to the saloon he could hear singing coming from inside. It was always a treat to hear any of the Deveroux Clan sing. Alfie recognized it as an old Irish Christmas song, called, **The Wexford Carol.**

The men's voices were predominant in singing the song while the girls seemed to hum the tune.

 _Good people all, this Christmas-time,  
Consider well and bear in mind  
What our good God for us has done  
In sending his beloved Son.  
With Mary holy we should pray  
To God with love this Christmas day;  
In Bethlehem upon that morn  
There was a blessed Messiah born._

 _The night before that happy tide_  
 _The noble Virgin and her guide_  
 _Were long time seeking up and down_  
 _To find a lodging in the town._  
 _But mark how all things came to pass;_  
 _From every door repelled alas!_  
 _As long foretold, their refuge all_  
 _Was but an humble ox's stall._

They continued to work on cooking dinner as they sang in harmony. After setting the bread on the counter for food, he took a seat and just enjoyed himself. The girls had both seen him arrive and had smiled in hello, while Reilly had given a quick wave. He didn't see the older brothers but he could hear their voices mingling with the others.

 _There were three wise men from afar  
Directed by a glorious star,  
And on they wandered night and day  
Until they came where Jesus lay,  
And when they came unto that place  
Where our beloved Messiah was,  
They humbly cast them at his feet,  
With gifts of gold and incense sweet._

Eirnin made his way out from the back of the galley carrying a large turkey to set upon the counter, he spied him and gave a curt nod in acknowledgement. Before long Reilly and Aine were bringing dishes out as well. Followed closely by Carrick. Aoife remained in the galley working on whatever she was doing, he could see her face through the pass through window as they continued to sing.

 _Near Bethlehem did shepherds keep  
Their flocks of lambs and feeding sheep;  
To whom God's angels did appear,  
Which put the shepherds in great fear.  
"Prepare and go", the angles said.  
'To Bethlehem, be not afraid,  
For there you'll find this happy morn,  
A princely babe, sweet Jesus born._

Crew members started coming into the saloon as quietly as they could, so as not to disturb the melody filling the room. Some went to the cupboards grabbing serving ware, utensils and dishes. Others were quickly grabbing cups and setting up a kind of bar for beverages.

 _With thankful heart and joyful mind,  
The shepherds went the babe to find,  
And as God's angel had foretold,  
They did our savior Christ behold.  
Within a manger he was laid,  
And by his side the virgin maid,_

As the song came to a close there was applause and clapping from all around with even a few random men adding their voices to the last couple lines.

 _Attending on the Lord of life,  
Who came on earth to end all strife._

Beautiful, right beautiful. There were times that he spent with this family, like the current one when he would give a thought to how different families were. 'Is own did not break out into song while cooking holiday meals, or ever really. Sometimes he liked to ponder what it would have been like if they had. Then he'd laugh cause really, they would have sounded horrible, right fucking horrible. None of the Solomons could carry a damn tune.

Aine came over after depositing her last dish to say a proper hello. A respectable kiss to his cheek in front of the others and a saucy wink to silently say he'd get a real one later. Damn woman was goin' to be the death of him, but he wouldn't have it any other way. She was perfect in his eyes, just the right mix of sweet and saucy with the natural essence of a gentle soul who's presence eased his own troubled one. It was right fuckin lovely to be among someone that made you feel at ease but could also make your heart stumble.

Carrick made his way over to the table as Aine sat down next to him. The crew were continuing to set the tables around the room. Everyone doing their part in getting ready to partake in the Christmas meal. Carrick reached his hand out for a shake, a sign of acceptance from the eldest of them, about the same age he himself was. He'd often noted that the man seemed aloof. Not in an I'm better than the rest of you kind of way. Just in that, I'm reserving judgment until you've earned your right to be here, kind of way.

Even though they'd been doing business for years, Alfie understood that it was much different, much fucking different to be joining in on a celebration as a suitor to one of them, than as a business associate. He knew it would take a while for the men in the family to get used to the change.

He'd studied them, had watched how they interacted. He understood that they were each independent capable people. They trusted one another and respected each other's opinions. All of them looking out for one another, but never interfering in the others life choices. They'd give their opinion then move on, take it or leave it, they'd support each other no matter what.

It wasn't a family dynamic that he'd witnessed before. He imagined it was hard sometimes to sit back and let things take their course when you thought the other was making a mistake, but they did it. And it worked very fuckin well for them.

"Carrick, good to see you, mate."

"You as well, Alfie. I hope you enjoy our festivities."

With that, Carrick left the saloon without so much as a by your leave. He noted the look upon Aine's face, she seemed concerned, but with a shake of her head the look was gone.

"Everythin' all right with that one?"

"I don't know Alfie. He's been quiet and when he's not he's moody. You never know if it's going to be a civil conversation or if you're going to war with him."

"Hm. Sorry to hear that Luv. Ya dealin' with it all right?"

"Yeah. It is what it is. Aoife usually deals with him the most when he gets like this. Sometimes I think she knows what's going on with him. But if she does she hasn't mentioned it to any of us."

"Ya asked her?"

"Well, no."

"Hm."

"Let's not talk about it, at least not today."

Alfie nodded in understanding and acceptance. He understood that today was a time for celebration and joy. He didn't want to dampen her spirits by forcing a talk about her brother, who was old enough to deal with his own fucking problems.

"Right, well what is on the menu today, eh?"

"Hm. Come see."

Aine took his hand and pulled him up from his seat to go and grab a dish so they could plate up and tuck in to their meal. Aoife was still back in the galley, she seemed to be running back and forth to the ovens. Soon after sitting back down with their plates in front of them, Eirnin and Reilly joined them at their table.

They bowed their heads and said their version of grace over their meal, as others did their own at the tables they sat at.

"Go ahead and start Alfie. Aoife will be finished in a little while and join us then. She's making the desserts, eating late goes along with that duty. So the pies and cakes are fresh and ready when everyone finishes."

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

Aoife watched out the pass through as her family and crew partook of the simple yet decadent spread they'd created for the holiday. Aine seemed especially happy having Alfie join them. She had that extra bit of light behind her eyes she always seemed to acquire in his company.

When Aine'd known Alfie wanted to join them she'd dug out the cookbook. A huge monstrosity that was comprised of old family recipes and those of friends they made from around the world as they'd traveled. She'd searched frantically through the pages until she'd found the recipe for 'Potato Latkes' and ' Sufganiot '.

Aine had made the latkes herself, well the mixture but the frying of them had been left up to her along with the sufganiot since they were fried dough balls. Being completely honest she was the best sister in the world cause she'd told Aine she'd finish for her so she could actually spend time with Alfie. Aoife had told Aine this herself earlier, and Aine hadn't refuted it.

"Aine! Your stuff is done in here if you want to come get it while it's hot!"

Aine raised her eyes and they shared a small smirk, just the slightest tilt at the corner of their lips, identical expressions of mischief achieved and a secret shared together.

Aoife watched as Aine excused herself from the table for a moment and made her way back to the galley. Aine viewed the plate heaped with golden potato latkes and the bowl of sufganiot whose aroma was quite appetizing. It was a simple but caring way to silently show Alfie that as he was accepting of their traditions, they too were aware of his. They hoped it would make him feel more welcome and included in the 'family'.

"Are you almost done with the desserts?"

"Almost, don't worry I'm just waiting on the last of the cakes to come out of the oven, then I'll be out. Go on take Alfie his latkes, I'll follow with sufganiot when I'm finished in here."

Aine nodded. "Thanks for frying them up Aoife."

"Eh, I was already going to be frying the dough balls might as well have taken care of the other stuff too. Hey though, make sure I get one of Alfie's rolls before the endless stomachs eat them all, will you."

"Sure."

* * *

 **Small Heath - Birmingham**

 **#6 Watery Lane**

 _Polly POV_

The kids had all woken fairly early but had been content with emptying the stockings that were hung on their beds. Allowing for the grownups to wake at a normal pace, before everyone had enjoyed opening their gifts. Charlie had shown up late the night before with the tree and the boys had helped her and Ada set it up.

Christmas dinner had been somewhat peaceful, the goose, parsnips, yorkshire pudding, and trifle had been veritably inhaled. Though there had been an air of tension at the table, the boys second Christmas here since before they'd shipped out to France. They were all smiling and trying to maintain a happy air with the young ones around. She didn't know if they were thinking of France or not, along with all the Christmas Days they'd spent there. Whatever was bothering them it seemed sitting still was difficult for them, like they were itching to remove themselves and find busy work.

But Tommy had promised no business today, so far he hadn't broken his word. She still needed to find time to speak with him. She was working on the best way to bring up the idea of sending the younger ones away for a bit. She needed to word it in a way that wouldn't garner her an outright no.

As she and Ada got up to work on clearing and cleaning the dishes, the boys remained seated, slowly sipping their chosen drinks. It was somewhat surprising to hear Tommy's voice interrupt the quiet that had descended over the kitchen.

"Mighty fine nosh again ladies. Beats the pozzy, biscuits and bully beef they had at the front... Are there any other plans for the day?"

"Not till Christmas tea with mince pie at six this evening."

"All right. I'm going to step into the office to make a call."

"Thomas, you promised no work today."

"It's not work Pol, just using the bell for a private conversation."

Before she could interrogate him further on this mysterious phone call he hastily left through the doors to the den and disappeared into his office. Maybe he'd still be in there when she was finished and she could speak with him then.

* * *

 _Alfie POV_

Alfie watched as Aine returned from the galley. He was charmed by the gaiety in her eyes and the smirk on her lips. As she came closer a wonderful smell came along with her. He was surprised to find a plate of latkes in her hand. Here she was yet again making him right fuckin speechless.

"Aine luv, you didn't have to."

"Hush now, I wanted to. It really isn't that big of a deal."

Only it was that big of a fuckin deal, right. She'd made something especially for him, something she normally wouldn't make. It was a right fuckin big deal.

They were golden and absolutely perfect, they tasted just as delicious as he remembered his Bubbe's being.

"Where did you learn how to make these?"

He watched as Aine gave a delicate shrug. "We've been traveling for generations. You meet people, immerse yourself in their culture. Women tend to trade recipes. That one was from a lady that my grandmother was fond of and grandmother was very good at writing down recipes."

"Thank you darlin'."

"Just wait, there's more."

"More?"

He'd been so engrossed with Aine that he hadn't realized Aoife had left the kitchen and was upon them. A bowl filled with sufganiot was placed on the table.

"Well big man, don't just stare at them, give 'em a whirl. I can only follow a recipe no telling if they actually taste the way they're supposed to."

They looked perfect as well. He had no doubt they would taste just as they were supposed to. He could feel his heart stuttering. Damn these women, making him feel all soft. There was no way in fucking hell he was going to get emotional right, no fuckin way. Fuck! Baruch Hashem for Aoife's aversion to terribly sentimental moments.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your knickers in a twist. We wanted to make sure you knew we appreciated you joining us. you may not typically celebrate Christmas but it's a day for everyone's traditions...I'm going to grab some food before the hyena's eat it all."

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

Tommy sat at his desk. He'd been sitting there staring at nothing since he came in. His mind was replaying the previous night. His present had come early, wrapped up in a delectable package and tied in muted green lace.

She was perfect, being with her had been perfect, for the first time in a while he had felt like he wasn't fucking broken. He would never look at his desk quite the same he was sure. Not without having images of what she'd looked like on top of it and beneath him, running behind his eyes.

He hadn't opened any drawers yet, he was too content to sit and contemplate what a wonderful piece of furniture the desk had turned out to be. He knew he couldn't be too much longer or he'd hear about it from Aunt Pol though.

Aoife hadn't said what drawer...she'd said drawers, plural. Tommy pulled out his top right drawer...soft peach silk. Top left, a scrap of pale green lace. One that cupped her breasts precisely.

Bottom left, a peach garter. Bottom right, his bottle of whiskey with the matching pair of pale green lace knickers wrapped around the neck of the bottle.

Lingerie from both the nights they'd spent in each other's company.

He couldn't help the soft smile he felt spreading on his lips. Removing the articles of silk and lace he ran them through his fingers and placed them securely in his jacket pockets.

He'd keep them safe in his room where no one else could happen upon them. Unlike his desk that any one of his family could have rifled through and found had they worked today.

He didn't regret the previous evening. He would in fact do it again but he wasn't sure knowing what he was missing would make being apart for three months any easier.

He'd like nothing more than to wake entangled with Aoife in his bed after having spent a substantial amount of time there engaged in activities other than sleep. She was certainly an unexpected surprise. She'd glided into his life for business and ever so subtly slipped into his heart before he even knew what was happening. But her being away would be good he could get some of his business matters taken care of. Not to mention the pressing matter of the Lee's.

They finally had their first legal racing pitch and as long as things continued to go smoothly with that fucker Kimber they would be increasing that number. It was important that they have more legal businesses. Although Harry's death was unfortunate his daughter had readily agreed to sell the land and all rights to the Garrison at a fair price.

They'd need to get started on rebuilding right away. With a few modifications it would not only be a pub with lodging but also a tea room.

He'd put Arthur in charge of it. Throughout the war he'd always talked about owning his own pub when they got home. Now he finally would. Hopefully it would help keep his spirits up. He had no desire to find out his brother had tried to hang himself again. He couldn't hold his hand, run the business and work on expansion. He just couldn't he was only one man.

Tommy hoped he could get the bulk of what needed doing done in the three months Aoife would be away. He'd like to have a fairly open schedule when she returned.

* * *

 _Polly POV_

Tommy had been tucked away in his office for a while now, she figured he'd been in there long enough to have finished whatever non-business phone call he'd needed to make.

Knocking firmly on the door she waited a moment before hearing his voice say to come in.

"Did you really have a call to make or have you just been sitting in here for some quiet?"

Tommy laughed faintly but didn't answer. "I assume you have something to discuss Aunt Pol?"

"I do. Just something I've been wanting to run past you."

"All right, what is it?"

"I know none of us have known Aoife very long but I was wondering if you trust her?"

She observed Tommy as he took a long breath and then let it out slowly. Truly giving the question some thought.

"You once told me that there was only one thing that could make a man as smart as me blind. After Grace I didn't think I'd ever trust another woman again."

" Grace was one woman Thomas. It's time that you forgot about her."

"I do trust Aoife. Am I being stupid Pol?"

"...I don't believe so. I find that I trust her as well. Which is why I want you to consider sending the kids, Ada and Michael on the Adelisa for the next three months. They'll be out of harms way while we deal with the Lee's. They'll be with someone we trust to take care of them. It will also be a reason to ensure Aoife returns to Birmingham. If you haven't already given her one."

"...That's not something that I'll ask of her."

"You don't have to, she offered Thomas."

"She offered?"

"Yes. last night when you were out. She mentioned the Adelisa took passengers. I didn't bring it up then because she was making sure the rest would be good with last minute additions. They're good with it, so now I'm telling you. It's an option. An option I think we should take."

"...You honestly think Michael will agree to being sent away?"

"Yes. When you explain to him that you need someone you trust to make sure Ada and the little ones stay safe. Aoife can only do so much, besides she has her own job to do. You need him to look after all of them. Apart from that wouldn't it be better to arrange for Ada to be away from not only our current predicament but Freddie as well for a time. If she goes she'll be able to see that there are far more people and places outside Birmingham."

"Freddie is no longer an issue."

"What did you do?"

"Calm down Aunt Pol. I didn't do anything. Word came in that Churchills new man is on his way. Freddie left of his own accord to avoid the incoming heat."

"Will our shipment be gone before he arrives?"

"If we're lucky. He's set to arrive that afternoon, unfortunately for him there will be a delay on the tramline. He won't get in till evening. Assuming that he doesn't change his travel plans."

"All right. Will you think about what we've spoken of?"

"...I'll give it some thought Pol."

Polly knew that was the best she could hope for at the moment. She nodded at Tommy in acceptance before leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

Aoife had eaten her fill and skipped dessert. She knew they'd taste good but sometimes when you've made something often enough you lose your appetite for it. She set her share of it aside, clearly labeled that it was hers and put it in the ice box. Hiding it as best she could behind other food stuff. Whether it would still be there come loading day was anyone's guess.

Aine and Alfie had headed topside to enjoy the city lights as evening came upon them. She had to admit there was nothing quite like viewing cities from above after dark. She decided to take a few minutes for herself in her cabin before joining the rest of the crew on deck for the holiday revelry.

She was tired and her neck and shoulders had a slight ache from working the pie dough earlier. An activity that she typically did not engage in. She thought about slipping into her hammock for a bit but opted against it, as she was more likely to fall asleep than just relax for a few moments.

Tommy had, had one of his Blinders pickup her knives during the day when he'd preferred for her to stay inside his home rather than venture out in the streets. While she would have normally continued on with her plans she'd opted to give Tommy the peace of mind her staying put seemed to offer him. He'd had a far more stressful day than she anyhow.

She'd taken a cursory look at them to ensure they were to her specifications. She'd been pleased with the craftsmanship and had left the last half of her payment for them tucked inside the pencil drawer of Tommy's desk. She'd included a note that let him know that while he could pay for her room, she paid for her own weaponry.

Aoife opted to take a moment to examine them more closely and make sure that all of the pieces were as equally well made as the one she'd first looked at. When she opened the wooden case they'd come in she noticed a new item among them. Gently lifting the twine cord she studied the two different compressed fiber medallions attached to it. Looks like Tommy had managed to slip his own Christmas gift to her. His identity discs from the war, one red and one green impressed with his name, rank, service number and regiment information.

She found her eyes tearing up as she studied them more closely, running her finger delicately over the engravings. Sergeant Major T M Shelby, S H Rifles. An item that he'd worn around his neck over his heart, for what was likely the most trying four years of his life. A reminder that he'd lived. He was alive and well and waiting for her return. His way of making sure while she was away that she remembered he belonged to her? That she carried him with her in and over her own heart.

Damn that man. He'd tunneled underneath her own defenses without her even knowing it. Then blown the wall apart, just as surely as he'd done for his country in France. His gift was entirely fitting on both a physical and emotional level. Sergeant Major Thomas Shelby, what on earth was she going to do about him.

* * *

 _Alfie POV_

The sunset had been a right lovely view to watch sitting with Aine. The haziness that one would usually associate with the large city from the ground, wasn't present when you looked at it from above.

Watching as the sky turned different shades of color as the sun dipped down below the horizon was a fantastic sight to see.

The crew were in high spirits as they broke into various songs, it was nice to sit and listen to, while watching out over all the twinkling lights of London. As the air cooled further, heat vents along the railing walls started to produce gusts of warmth to keep the chill from being unbearable. He imagined during cold weather they were put to constant use.

Until his first foray on board the Adelisa he'd never thought about how the temperature in the sky differed from the ground so much. It gave him a better understanding of why most airships came through England more regularly during the warmer months. Unless your ship was equipped with outdoor heating elements like the Adelisa's sideboard vents then you'd right fucking freeze your arse off.

As it was, with the heat emitting around them and the cold air being still, the night was quite enjoyable. He spied Aoife coming up from below and knew that he needed to speak with her before heading dockside. It wouldn't do to put off discussing whatever it was that was happening between her and Shelby. He figured he'd wait till after the festivities to do so though.

He felt Aine squeeze his arm as she rose from her spot beside him and went to the raised platform that had been erected as a sort of stage. Aoife met her there and the crew clapped and quieted clearly waiting for what they'd entertain them with.

Aoife spoke as he knew Aine wasn't all that happy with being the center of attention and disliked public speaking, even though she was among her friends and family. "Alight listen up, in the spirit of Christmas and of tradition we're going to share two songs with you this evening. One in regards to our mothers heritage and one to our fathers. The first is Don Oiche Ud i mBeithil which is Gaelic for Night in Bethlehem. We'll sing it as it's meant to be sung."

 _"Don oíche úd i mBeithil  
beidh tagairt faoi ghréin go brách,  
Don oíche úd i mBeithil  
gur tháinig an Briathar slán;  
Tá gríosghrua ar spéartha  
's an talamh 'na chlúdach bán;  
Féach Íosagán sa chléibhín,  
's an Mhaighdean 'Á dhiúl le grá  
Ar leacain lom an tsléibhe  
go nglacann na haoirí scáth  
Nuair in oscailt gheal na spéire  
tá teachtaire Dé ar fáil;  
Céad glóir anois don Athair  
sa bhFlaitheasa thuas go hard!  
Is feasta fós ar sa thalamh  
d'fheara dea-mhéin' siocháin!"_

The song was lovely even though he didn't understand a word of it. He seemed to feel the essence of what the song was saying, as the girls were just that emotive as they sang.

"And now for our father's favorite song to hear this day, Minuit, chretiens."

 _"Minuit ! Chrétiens, c'est l'heure solennelle_

 _Où l'homme Dieu descendit jusqu'à nous,_  
 _Pour effacer la tache originelle_  
 _Et de son père arrêter le courroux:_  
 _Le monde entier tressaille d'espérance_  
 _A cette nuit qui lui donne un sauveur_  
 _Peuple à genoux, attends ta délivrance_  
 _Noël ! Noël ! Voici le Rédempteur !_  
 _Noël ! Noël ! Voici le Rédempteur !_

 _De notre foi que la lumière ardente_  
 _Nous guide tous au berceau de l'enfant_  
 _Comme autrefois, une étoile brillante_  
 _Y conduisit les chefs de l'Orient_

 _Le Roi des Rois naît dans une humble crèche,_  
 _Puissants du jour fiers de votre grandeur,_  
 _A votre orgueil c'est de là qu'un Dieu prêche,_  
 _Courbez vos fronts devant le Rédempteur !_  
 _Courbez vos fronts devant le Rédempteur !_

 _Le Rédempteur a brisé toute entrave,_  
 _La terre est libre et le ciel est ouvert_  
 _Il voit un frère où n'était qu'un esclave_  
 _L'amour unit ceux qu'enchaînait le fer,_  
 _Qui lui dira notre reconnaissance ?_  
 _C'est pour nous tous qu'il naît, qu'il souffre et meurt:_  
 _Peuple, debout ! chante ta délivrance,_  
 _Noël ! Noël ! chantons le Rédempteur !_  
 _Noël ! Noël ! chantons le Rédempteur !"_

Alfie recognized the tune and managed to understand the words sung in French from what he'd learned during the war. It was resplendent to hear. The girls singing in harmony and echoing off one another. He doubted he would ever hear anything quite like it elsewhere.

The girls curtsied to the applause of the crew and stepped down from the platform. Aine returned to him and he tucked her into his side to help ward the chill further. Aoife joined Carrick one level up on the superstructure, he observed them as they moved away and out of his sight.

He turned back to kiss Aine gently on the cheek and continue to enjoy the revelry of the crew.

* * *

 _Carrick POV_

He listened to the girls sing and it brought him a small semblance of enjoyment, his mind troubling him even today. As the songs came to an end he noticed Aoife making her way to him. He supposed it was too much for him to hope to continue avoiding her.

"You've been awfully quiet today Carrick. Not feeling the holiday spirit this year?"

"I suppose not."

"May I inquire as to the cause of such melancholy?"

"You can inquire on anything you like, doesn't mean you'll get an answer."

"Fair enough. Does this have anything to do with a favor that was asked of you?"

"I didn't deliver it Aoife. That's what you want to know, isn't it? It's currently residing in my desk drawer. The Mesopotamia sailed yesterday morning, so there is no worry that I'll change my mind."

"Why did it delay from its original departure date?"

"Equipment malfunction, a drive shaft to the propeller needed to be replaced and they had to wait for the part to come in."

"Why keep the letter? It's undeliverable and I imagine there's no return address on it."

Carrick sighed, he really didn't know why he hadn't just burned the damn thing already. He wasn't likely to run into Grace again, nor was he going to go in search of her. Aoife was right there was no need to keep the letter. All it did was remind him that he'd given Grace his word he'd deliver it and that he'd turned around and broken his word. Because his sister was correct, the risk of delivering the letter was too much to take on.

"I don't know. I keep going around in my head on whether or not it was truly important to get that letter delivered. If it needed to be hand delivered for a reason."

"I know this suggestion will challenge the borders of your honor Carrick. If it's weighing on your mind so heavily just open the fucking thing and read it. It will never be delivered, it will never be returned, it's bound for the fire. If it will give you some peace of mind read the damn thing before you destroy it."

"It's not addressed to me Aoife."

"For crying out loud Carrick, no one is going to know."

"Can we not discuss this today of all days Aoife?"

"I don't know Carrick. Can you stop moping about and start to actually enjoy today of all days?"

"If I say yes, will you leave me be?"

"What do you think?"

"I think I don't have a chance in hell of getting any peace from you until I do."

"There you are! Let it go Carrick, it's not worth as much energy as you're putting into it. Come downstairs and sing a carol for everyone. Let some of the Christmas spirit into your heart."

"All right, all right already."

Aoife beamed triumphantly at him and grabbed his arm to drag him down to the main deck so that he could entertain everyone. Some days he really wondered why on earth he'd been saddled with not one but two sisters. One of which had the impeccable habit of forcing his hand into just about everything. Damn thing about it was she was usually right, though he'd never tell her that. Seemed as though she had too much fun butting heads with him at any rate. He wouldn't want to diminish her enjoyment of continually battling with him.

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

As Carrick stood up on the platform to sing, Aoife made her way downstairs. As she walked past the Captain's cabin she gave a quick thought about going inside and reading that damn letter just so she could tell Carrick it was nothing of import. She knew that should he come to the decision to read it himself it would be a while yet before he got past the dishonor of the act. Honestly though she didn't see what it would actually hurt. He'd already made the choice not to deliver it and it was impossible to deliver it now. He couldn't return it, so reading it would simply put his mind to rest.

Carrick didn't owe Grace anything. The fact that he still had honorable intentions given anything that involved Grace she believed to be a bloody miracle. Why he even accepted the letter from her to begin with was a mystery.

In general she believed that if you trust someone and then they break that trust, it's gone. You can forgive them their sin, but you can never forget it, no matter how much you might wish to. It's like a broken mirror, you can pick up all the pieces and you can glue them back together. However when you look upon it, while it may appear the same, you will always be witness to its altered state. The spidery veins of cracks from where it had shattered that will never disappear.

She tried to understand how Carrick could feel so much in regards to Grace even after everything she'd done. Place yourself in his shoes...what if it was Tommy? Tommy who'd lied, betrayed and hurt her heart. Could she forgive him and forget enough to still care about his wellbeing? To still want him in her life? She didn't know that she was as giving and open hearted as her brother. If Tommy hurt her in some way, lied to her about something important, she couldn't see herself forgiving so easily. There was another question, was it really that easy for Carrick to forgive Grace? Had he come to this forgiveness over time? Fuck the heart was confusing.

It was clear that her reaction would never be the same as his, he was a far better person than she. In this she would let Carrick muddle through at his own pace. She would just be grateful that he'd decided against trying to deliver it.

Continuing on to her own cabin she heard Alfie call out her name behind her. Turning around she waited as he caught up to her.

"What's up big man? You're not leaving already are you?"

"Fuck no, not leaving. I just wanted to have a private word with you, eh."

"A private word, huh...sounds serious, come, enter my sanctuary big man, we'll have a talk."

* * *

 _Alfie POV_

Alfie followed Aoife into her cabin and waited for her to close the door before she pointed to the desk chair and took a seat up in her hammock. After he sat he wasn't sure how to start this conversation, it was awkward, he didn't do fuckin awkward right.

"Aoife, what's going on between you and the Shelby?"

"Me and the Shelby...which one big man? There is more than one of those."

Alfie sighed and shook his head, yeah this wasn't goin ta be easy. Pointing his finger at her as he spoke so that she understood he was serious he tried again.

"Thomas Shelby. You know the man I let you leave the bakery with the other day. He was to take you to Birmingham so that you could find your metal smith and then return you to your fucking ship, right. That Shelby. I want to know what is going on between the two of you. Aine seems to think that there might be something happening there."

"What do you want details Alfie? I didn't think you were into those kinds of details."

"Knock it off Aoife, you know what I want to know, hm."

"Alfie, what's the big deal here? I seem to favor the man, he seems to favor me in return. We are navigating being in favor with one another."

"Aye, that's the fucking problem. He's not the type of man you should be favoring, eh. Right. He's a bad, bad, bad man, not meant for the likes of you. You're meant for someone fucking better."

"Big man, you know I care about you, love you like my own brother even. So I want to make sure that I'm clear on what you're saying to me. All right."

"Mm."

"Tommy Shelby is a bad man, who doesn't deserve a woman like me. I deserve better than the likes of him."

"Right, that's what I'm saying."

"Hmm. Why is he a bad man and not right for me Alfie?"

"He did, does and will do bad things. His hands are red, you may not see it through his Gypsy charm but they're saturated in layers of it. His life is dangerous and I don't want you getting mixed up in his mess."

"Alfie...thank you for caring about me the way you do. Given everything you just said it sounds a lot like I'm interested in a man that is quite similar...to you. Everything that you just said can easily be turned round and applied to yourself. I know these things to be true in regards to you, and I have similar reservations about my sister being involved with you. I don't interfere with you and Aine. The heart wants what it wants big man. Aine is aware of the type of man you are. Of what your business is. She knows the danger being with you holds, but you're her choice because you make her feel happy and loved. That's all I can ask of life for her, to be happy and loved and to return it in equal measure."

Alfie knew she was right but he still didn't want Aoife to get mixed up with Tommy Shelby. He sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, smoothing over his beard.

"I don't like it Aoife."

"I can tell big man. I know that while you're business associates with Tommy, you don't trust each other. You don't particularly like him all that much but you have a grudging respect for him. I suspect a lot of it is because he reminds you of yourself somewhat. Whatever is going on between Tommy and I is new, and confusing and we're both just figuring it out. I like him Alfie, I'm drawn to him for some reason. For some reason he seems to be suffering the same feelings for me. I'm not afraid, I probably should be, but then I wouldn't be me. I want to see where this thing between us goes. Please don't ask me to choose between you, I don't know what choice I'd come to, but I know no matter what choice I'd make, my heart would break."

"I won't ask you to choose Aoife, I just want to ask you to take care."

"Always big man. I'd like to ask one thing of you as well."

"Mm, right, what?"

"I'm not going to ask you to protect him, he's a big boy and he can get himself out of whatever mess he manages to get caught up in. Just if, it's a big if mind you. If it ever comes down to Tommy's downfall, I want you to promise me that you and yours will have had nothing to do with it, in any way...I'm asking you this not for him, but for me. So that if I am to ever lose him to his business, I won't be losing you along with him."

"Mm, right...done. If Tommy Shelby makes his way to the grave, I'll have had no part in putting him there, nor will anyone working for me."

"Thank you Alfie. I know what I've asked of you may not be easy given the world your business takes place in, it means a great deal to me."

"Right, well enough of this fucking mushy stuff, eh! You'll be careful and watch yourself around him, and I'll be sure not to put a bullet through his brain."

"Right."

Aoife swung out of her hammock as he stood and he picked her up into a hug. He may not have been able to sway her away from getting involved with Tommy Shelby but at least he knew she'd be careful with the man.

When he set her down she looked up at him with a smile he usually saw on Aine, it was sweet, seeing it on Aoife was a bit unsettling. Her voice was also coated in sweetness when she spoke.

"So Alfie while we're having a serious talk why don't you tell me what's been cooking up between you and Aine?"

"Me and Aine? What's there to tell?"

"Hm, I don't know big man. What I do know is that you're both hiding something from everyone, including me."

"Hiding, eh, I don't fuckin hide, ever right."

"Right, so what's going on?"

"No idea."

"Hm. Well as long as you know that you have my permission."

"Your permission. Fucking permission for what, eh."

"You know...Alfie...to tie that knot."

"Knot, knot, fucking sailors and their knots, eh."

"Now who's playing coy? Did she say yes."

"Yes to what!?"

"Oh fucking hell Alfie, when you asked Aine to marry you. DID she say yes?"

"Oh that... well fucking hell Aoife, of course she did."

"Ha! I fucking knew it! Why all the secrecy?"

"She just said yes, however we're not tying the knot as it were for awhile yet. She was worried about how you'd take it."

"How I'd take it? Who the bloody fuck cares how I'd take it. It's about the two of you and your life together."

"She cares Aoife, you know it. She's worried you'll be upset by the thought of her moving dockside permanently."

"Pft. I can't say I wouldn't miss her, leave me here to be the only woman onboard amongst all this testosterone. Fucking nightmare that would be. It's not like we'd never see each other, I'd still be back every three months."

"Mm."

"Mmm. I won't tell her, her secrets out. I'll pretend to be sufficiently surprised when she finally announces your engagement...welcome to the family big man."

"Mm. Thank you little one."

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay, hope everyone is still hanging with me and enjoying the story as it unfolds.**

 **Comment away, each time I get a new one it gives me a hankering to continue on.**

 **I appreciate each of you. I know you could be doing things other than taking your time to read this creation and give feedback so a big thank you to you all!**


	15. Adelisa - Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

 _ **Airship Adelisa Aiglentine**_

 _ **Dec. 27, 1919**_

 _Aoife POV_

They'd been up before dawn to get the Adelisa on her way. Detaching from the London docking station had been seamless and the port authorities had given them a clean bill to fly within English airspace with their cargo.

The predawn hour was chilly and a light breeze coasted in from the northwest bringing an extra bite to the air. She was glad for dressing in her leathers, the extra weight helped keep the wind from blowing straight through her. They fit even more snuggly than her regular trousers, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination as it hugged her curves like a second skin. They were well worn and comfortable though, so she didn't mind and being up in the sky it wasn't like she was showing anyone aboard anything that hadn't already been seen.

They'd reach Birmingham just as the sun broke the horizon. It would be interesting to see what it looked like from the sky. She hoped with the factories closed for the night that the air would be somewhat clean and they wouldn't need to break out the re-breathers to filter out the pollutants in the air.

She took note of the damn menagerie doing a dance in her stomach, both nervous and excited to see her Shelby again. They hadn't had a whole lot of time together after their episode in his office. It was strange thinking of him as hers, but his actions that night and his gift said as much. It left her with a giddy kind of feeling bubbling inside her. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not, not him, the feeling.

She didn't like feeling unsettled, even if it was in a positive way. She liked being in control of herself and her emotions. Thomas Shelby was throwing a wrench into her finely tuned way of life. She supposed she'd just have to learn to accept it, she couldn't change the feelings rolling about inside her so she'd have to adapt.

Aoife enjoyed the quiet in the air, the only sound that of the wind and the humming of the propeller as it revolved. A creak of wood groaning every now and again from the ship as it gently pitched with the currents. Closing her eyes for a moment she let calmness soak into her as she breathed deeply and centered herself, grounding her feet into the solid planks beneath her.

For a moment she allowed her mind to wander to Christmas Eve at the Shelby's. Tommy and her in his office, he resting against her after their foray into the physical development of their relationship.

 _Her fingers running up and down the bones of his spine as his fingers combed through locks of her hair while their breathing evened out to a normal pace._

 _He had surprised her when he'd gripped her thighs and brought them up to wrap around his waist. Wrapping an arm around her own and pushing up from the desk to carry her over to his chair. Sitting down with her straddling him and draping her legs over its arms. It was a good thing she was flexible otherwise it may have been slightly uncomfortable._

 _She draped her arms across his shoulders her fingers caressing is neck and the close cut hairs on his head. She watched him as he leaned his head back, his eyes taking her in. His hands ran over her skin, the calluses on his fingertips creating shivers in the wake of their path. His voice a faint murmur as he traced her neck and collarbones, "No cross?"_

 _She matched her voices pitch to his, keeping the moment a private bubble around only them. "Spiritual, but not religious."_

 _"I want to know you Aoife."_

 _The look in his eyes was serious and she found herself leaning against his chest and settling in before skimming the tip of her nose up the side of his neck towards his ear. She gently nipped his earlobe her voice becoming a whisper._

 _"Ask me anything."_

 _His hands began tracking up and down her back and sides, his thumbs brushing along the outside of her breasts. His lips tucking into the side of her neck pressing ever so softly against her pulse._

 _"Why are you not religious?"_

 _"I've travelled the world, and everywhere you go there is always some version of God. Different cultures have different beliefs, different bibles. I have seen religion bring people peace of mind, bring communities together. I've also noticed how religion, people's faith, creates war. Man hating man because they believe in different religions. For something that's supposed to bring people together to live in peace, it causes strife and discord as well. Religion is based on having faith in someone else's experiences. People read their bibles and have faith that what is written is their truth. I'm not at a place where being involved in a religion would give me faith or peace. I prefer to believe and have faith in my own experiences, through that I find my own spirituality. I don't need a bible, or church to tell me what to believe about God. He shows me himself, I just need to be open to listening when he's trying tell me something."_

 _"Are you saying he talks to you?"_

 _"I'm not bloody Joan of Arc Tommy. I interpret the signs that are placed in front of me."_

 _She felt another soft kiss against her neck and then a very light bite on the crook of it. It made her body tremble slightly and she breathed deep. She could feel Tommy stirring within her as they were still locked together._

 _"Out of every where you've been what is your favorite place?"_

 _"Hm." Her hand sifted into his hair, tangling tenderly with the soft longer strands on the top of his head. While his lips made their way to that one spot below her ear that he'd discovered._

 _"Madhya Pradesh...India."_

 _"Why there, Aoife?"_

 _When she spoke to answer him she noted that her voice had become breathless, no doubt due to Tommy's travelling hands and insistent lips._

 _"It's history, beauty, a wild peacefulness that presides over everything, its temples, carvings, sculptures. Their representation of the phases of life."_

 _"Phases of life?"_

 _****************0***************_

 _****************0***************_

 _"Hmm." Tommy was trying to kill her she knew it. One of his arms was now wrapped firmly around her waist. The other pressing up against her spine while his fingers tunneled into her hair, gripping firmly at the base of her neck. His hips flexing upward as he pulled her down on to him more forcefully._

 _"The phases of life Aoife?"_

 _Aoife was panting against him as he continued his movements, helping gravity every time._

 _"Fuck, Tommy...kama...dharma...artha...moksha."_

 _"And what do they mean?"_

 _"Mm...enjoying the senses." Her breath hitched and she heard his murmur, "Working on that one right now."_

 _She couldn't help but pull her bottom lip in between her teeth and bite down at the feel of him hard and full moving inside her. Her legs straining, kept wide from the chair arms she was still draped over. Though she was technically on top she was in no way in control. She could help lift from his lap minimally by flexing her legs but it was completely up to gravity and Tommy's hot firm hand to help her back down._

 _His voice was deeper and held a bit more gravel when he whispered in her ear, "Dharma?"_

 _"Hmm." How on earth did he expect her to be coherent when he started slowly circling her clit with his thumb. Instead of explaining dharma his name came out on a moan._

 _"Dharma, Aoife, what does it mean?"_

 _"Umm...virtuous living...then mmmm...artha's...material wealth and...fuck...Tommy...liberation."_

 _At her final word Tommy captured her lips with his, tongue plunging into her mouth to eat the sounds she couldn't keep inside. She felt her muscles start to seize up and her grip around his shoulders tightened, her back arching pressing her in against him. She felt him press her down hard and keep her pressed to him so that he was as deeply buried inside her as he could be. Her body convulsing around him and in his arms, his own groan of pleasure disappearing into her mouth._

 _**************0****************_

 _**************0****************_

 _When she could see something other than the blinding whiteness behind her eyes she found her face tucked into the crook of his neck. She could hear and feel the rapid fire beat of Tommy's heart. He leaned slightly to the side and she thought he was ready to get up but he'd only reached over to grab his day shirt. He wrapped it around her naked back to give her some additional warmth. She hadn't realized the temperature in the office had dropped._

 _They sat there for a little longer just enjoying the feel of each other, she was so relaxed and content she could have easily fallen asleep right where she was. But unfortunately she needed to catch a tram._

 _Her voice was saturated in satisfaction as she felt the palm of his hand run a slow circuit up and down her back._

 _"Any other queries at the moment?"_

 _"Plenty, but none that need to be answered right now."_

 _She nuzzled her head into that perfect space between his neck and shoulder and closed her eyes. One more moment wouldn't hurt anyone. She felt the steady press of his lips against the top of her shoulder before the weight of his chin was placed upon it. His arms wrapping around her to hold her against him, before they'd have to dress and she'd have to leave._

Aoife heard Eirnin's yell from the superstructure, "Birmingham to portside."

Opening her eyes to see Birmingham ahead of her a dark city with towering industrial plants spearing up into the sky like giant monoliths looking over their city. They were still and silent as the sun slowly lit them up as it rose. She could imagine the great stacks alive with sound and action, beasts that breathed fire and smoke into the air.

Dark, dangerous and dirty yet still with its own kind of shadowy beauty that drew you into its web. Much like the man that resided there.

She knew when Carrick stepped up beside her. "Which factory are we to be loading at?"

"The BSA."

Carrick began shouting directions to the crew as the airship turned and they started heading for the BSA factory's aerial loading bays. Tommy had told her the actual location before he'd delivered her to the tram that night. No sense in believing the coppers hadn't thought to have their bell monitored. If they had they'd be converging on an empty graveyard.

* * *

 **Small Heath**

 **#6 Watery Lane**

 _Tommy POV_

The sun hadn't yet broken the horizon as Tommy sat on his bed staring out the window. He'd gotten a small amount of peaceful sleep the previous night. He hadn't had use for the opium to help him fall asleep. That had been a welcome change. Surprisingly enough it wasn't picks and shovels that had woken him but the sound of his Uncle Charlie's stable boy, Curly yelling his name from the street. Telling him to come quick.

***********0*************

His newest horse was fucking ill. When he'd asked Curly what was wrong with him, he'd said the Lee's had cursed him. Whatever it was had spread to his other feet and would be in his heart by the following day. There was no way to fix him. God damn it fuckin all to hell, he'd a been good racer and he was a beautiful animal. As simple as Curly was he believed him, he may be simple minded but he was an excellent horseman.

His Uncle Charlie, had told him there were better enemies to have than black blood Gypsies. He'd told them both to leave and then he'd put a bullet in his horses head. He'd thought about grabbing a bottle from the pub before he remembered it was fuckin blown to hell. Fuckin Lee's.

Tommy left Curly to dispose of the horse and headed home, it would be dawn soon and he needed to get the boys to start moving the guns to the BSA loading bay. Finn would despise him if he wasn't brought along to see the airship, he didn't yet know he'd be leaving on it. Shit he hadn't needed this today.

* * *

 _Finn POV_

Finn had made sure to wake up early but Tommy had already been gone when he'd gone to his room to tell him he was ready. He'd checked the downstairs and even the den and office, Tommy wasn't there. He'd gone back to his room and sat on his bed staring at the drawing he'd made of an airship which was tacked to his wall. He should have known not to get his hopes up, something always happened.

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

When he got home he went to his office to ring the boys to get a move on, he'd meet them at the BSA, he wanted the shipment ready to load by the time the dawn broke. Checking the time he wondered what the hell was taking Finn so long. Tommy ran upstairs to find him, if he was still asleep they'd never make it on time.

When he opened the door to Finn's room he saw him sitting in the dark on his bed, dressed and ready to go, just staring at the wall. His face was blank but he had a feeling something was off with Finn. He didn't have time to figure it out though they needed to get a move on.

"Finn, come on. We need to be leaving, what's the hold up?"

Finn looked up at him, it was hard to see him in the dark but he noticed there was a sadness about him.

"I thought you'd left already."

"I told you I'd take you didn't I. Come on, we'll discuss this later, we need to go." Tommy jerked his chin to get Finn moving and they left the house in silence.

* * *

 _Finn POV_

Tommy had been silent since they'd left his room. He could tell something was bothering him but he didn't know if it was because of him or if something else was going on. He didn't want to say anything in the event that it was because of him. So he followed Tommy in silence.

They walked with a quick step down the dark streets, all the street lamps had been turned off at some point during the night. It was lucky that the moon was giving enough light to see in front of them clearly.

They stopped around the corner from the BSA factory, and Tommy took a quickly look around the corner before he continued on. Finn saw the truck with some of the Peaky Blinders and John. They had a big mechanical lifter and were working on moving the crate that was in the back of the truck.

He watched as his brothers shared a nod, John rubbed his head in greeting and he followed Tommy inside the factory and they started climbing the stairs, up to the top. When they were about three floors from the roof they exited into a large open room with the middle of the floor missing - that seemed to cut a swath through the center of the building. The ceiling was open to the sky but both ends were closed in by walls.

Tommy turned to look at him and told him to stay there and wait for him to come back, he'd only be a moment. Finn watched him disappear around the back end and then a minute later the sound of metal gears turning and the screeching of heavy metal doors sounded off in the room. The sound was practically deafening in the silence.

He saw Tommy re-emerging as the walls on both ends started to moving. They'd been gigantic doors and now the room was like a by-through.

He looked up at his brother when he came back to him. "How much longer Tommy?"

"Not long. Aoife said at daybreak. Just a few more minutes."

"Which direction will they be coming from do you think?"

"Best guess, from the west, they'd want to stay in darkness for as long as possible."

Finn nodded and watched silently out the door to the west. After a few minutes he squinted his eyes at the object that seemed to be moving closer to them. As it came closer he could see the shape of the dirigible and then that of the ship beneath.

He watched it maneuver into position to enter the building. It was massive and covered in intricate carvings. It looked like the type of ship he saw in the pictures that were in his history books at school. The ones that sailed the oceans and discovered the new world. It was beautiful!

As the ship entered the lane he could hear the quiet orders from the Captain to his men who were all moving about onboard. He could swear he caught sight of Aoife climbing up rigging on the other side of the ship for a moment before his view was obstructed by the sides of the large vessel.

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

Tommy was impressed by the ancient sailing vessel turned airship, it had a certain aura about it. Old and powerful, intimidating, almost like you could be looking at a ghost. Something so out of place and surreal that you wondered if you weren't seeing things.

The ship slowed to a stop and a giant bay door lowered like a gangplank in front of them. Once it was all the way down, he watched as Reilly came out and gave him a head nod in greeting.

Tommy answered his unspoken question, "Cargos on its way up now."

Just as the last words left his mouth the freight elevator door opened and John and his men came out as they worked on moving the lifter to the ships bay. His head was turned to watch his men when Finn's excited shout of Aoife's name rang out. Turning to follow Finn's forward movement he saw a copper haired beauty coming down the plank towards them.

Something was off though, it was her, but it didn't feel right. He wasn't sure why, but he grabbed hold of Finn's shoulder before he could get more than two steps away from him. His voice was firm and certain as he spoke. "That ain't Aoife, Finn."

He didn't know why he was so positive of it, but he was. When he'd looked at her his heart hadn't sped up nor had he lost his breath. Not one single part of him had any interest in this woman.

The woman who'd been walking towards them faltered in her step when she heard him. He watched as a speculative look came into her eyes, before she smiled at him and continued toward them. He took note that Reilly had cocked his head in their direction, listening in even though his focus was on the cargo.

When the woman was close enough to talk without raising her voice she leaned down and stuck her hand out to Finn. Her voice, even though identical to Aoife's didn't seem to have the same soothing quality. It did nothing for him. His mind a confused jumble of various thoughts colliding with one another.

"Hello, I'm Aine, Aoife's sister. You must be Finn, Aoife's told me so much about you. It's a pleasure to finally put a face to the name."

Finn's little voice was filled with confusion, "How come you look just like her?"

"We're twins, silly. Identical twins. It doesn't happen often, but it's a family curse, there have been many sets of identical twins in our mothers bloodline."

"A curse?"

"Well either that or a blessing, it always seemed to depend on our mothers mood, which was directly affected by our antics as children. One day we'd be a blessing and the next a curse."

His mind stopped whirring as her explanation registered, he'd known she had a twin sister, just had never thought they'd be identical.

Finn nodded his head, "Where's Aoife?"

"She'll be down in a moment, she had to make sure the mooring lines were set properly."

Tommy watched as Aine's eyes lifted from his brother to meet his. She squinted her eyes as she studied him before nodding her head ever so slightly as though she was coming to an agreeable conclusion in her head. He felt a tightness in his chest that wouldn't seem to abate. It was off, looking at Aoife, yet it not being her.

"And you must be Tommy Shelby. The man we're doing a job for. Reilly's mentioned you."

"Not Aoife?"

He listened to the light laughter that emitted from her, and that did nothing for him either.

"Oh, no...Aoife wouldn't dare mention you, she'd know she was giving me way too much ammunition."

"Ammunition? For what?"

The woman delicately shrugged her shoulders before murmuring under her breath, one word he wasn't sure he liked hearing. "Payback."

"But don't worry Mr. Shelby, you've made a grand impression so far. You should be proud. You're the only man who isn't family who could tell I wasn't her just by a single look. That says something, now doesn't it."

The lift of her brow over one eye along with the quirk of the corner of her lip as she smirked was the same one he was used to seeing but again nothing.

His tone was flat and without emotion when he answered, "I'll take your word for it."

They observed each other for a moment more before she wandered off to Reilly's side to assist him in the loading of his cargo.

Finn looked up at him and whispered so no one else would hear, "It's bloody odd. Someone else having Aoife's face."

Tommy couldn't help but agree, nodding his head and squeezing Finn's shoulder to let him know he felt the same way.

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

How on earth had she gotten stuck with mooring the damn vessel. It was a conspiracy concocted by her family no doubt to allow them to size up the Shelby without her present. Maybe not her whole family but Aine for sure, and probably with the help of Reilly. She'd caught them whispering amongst themselves a few times since Christmas.

Ugh...they were probably planning out some sort of test to put Tommy through, annoying invasive buggers. If she thought she needed to test Tommy she fucking would have planned one out herself. As it was she had no desire to test him. She had no idea if it was because she had faith in him or if she was scared he'd fail. And until she knew which one it was she didn't want to fucking test it.

She hated the uncertainty she felt in herself. This wasn't her. Three days ago she'd known exactly what she wanted...Tommy...period. She wanted him, and she'd had no doubts about the fact that he wanted her as well. So where was this ugly feeling coming from.

Her mind danced around her dilemma as she secured yet another mooring. With one more to go her mind seemed to snap to attention and the answer glared brightly at her. Her heart was certain they belonged to one another. It was her head, that was afraid he'd break her heart, which was causing the problem.

Once she secured the last mooring she closed her eyes and breathed deeply a few times, repeating to herself that Tommy had been different in every way so far. She needed to trust that he would continue to be so. That his feelings were the same as hers. She wouldn't allow fear a foothold now. He wouldn't change his mind about her after meeting Aine. He wouldn't.

She pulled herself together, pushing the dark unnecessary thoughts to the back of her mind and went to find her two Shelby boys.

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

It was only about a minute after Aine had left them to their thoughts when Tommy heard light footsteps approaching. Looking toward them he was grateful when the pressure in his chest released and the feelings he'd been missing came hurdling to the forefront. The moment his eyes found her his heart skipped beats and a tingle ran through his bones energizing him with the need to feel her in his arms.

There, there was the woman he wanted, the one who stole his breath with her appearance, who's laughter lifted his spirits and who's dimpled smile could bring him to his knees. There was the woman who belonged to him. The one who'd effortlessly stolen his heart.

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

As her Shelby's came into view she took notice of a sort of relief coming over both of them at the sight of her. She also noted that both of them seemed upset about something.

Looking from one to the other as she stepped onto the loading platform her words left her mouth of their own accord.

"For crying out loud, I leave you for three days. What on earth is wrong with the two of you?"

Finn bolted from Tommy's side throwing his arms around her as he careened against her. Her quiet 'oof the only thing telling of the strength of his impact. She raised her brow in question to Tommy over Finn's head. All she got was a shrug in answer as he looked away from her.

She ruffled Finn's hair and tugged gently on his bangs to get him to look at her.

"I believe I mentioned something about a tour, if you're still interested?"

When Finn lifted his face to hers she could see the tell tale signs of watery eyes. Whatever was going on he was upset and barely holding himself together.

"O, bloody hell, okay...I think our first stop is the galley. We'll let Tommy and John get things sorted up here, eh."

She gave a quick look to Tommy who's eyes had returned to her, giving a quick nod and mouthing to him that they were going to talk. She watched him roll his eyes but give her a nod at the same time. The action so out of his normal character that she couldn't stifle the humorous smile that graced her face. Tommy Shelby rolling his eyes, now that was a sight.

She watched as the cool aloofness that had been presiding over him disappeared. Replaced by the softness that she only ever saw when they were alone. She smiled softly at him and gave him a wink before she turned and herded Finn inside the belly of the ship.

Everything set to right in her heart and mind once again, finally both in agreement that she had nothing to worry over.

*************0*************

She sat Finn down on the counter in the galley next to the ice box. She'd double checked that her desserts were still hidden as of last night. Thank the heavens no one had spied it for a late night snack. Finn was in desperate need of some cheering up.

She pulled the plate with her slice of pie and cake out, along with the small pot containing her custard. She grabbed a fork from the bin in the drawer before turning to Finn and setting it down beside him.

"Now, Finn...I'm going to tell you something my father told me once a long time ago. There is a single simple remedy for when you are feeling down. Sweets. It is extremely hard for someone to be sad when they are eating something sweet. "

She waited until Finn was halfway through eating, his sniffles lessening. "Now, what has got you so upset?"

"Nothing...everything..."

"That's a lot."

"I thought, I thought Tommy had left me this morning. I woke up early, I swear. He wasn't there, his room was empty and he wasn't anywhere downstairs or in the den. He was gone."

"And yet here you are?"

"Tommy came to my room and asked me what was taking so long, I swear he wasn't there. He was off, angry about something, I don't know if he's angry at me for keeping him waiting, but he wasn't there. Then we got here and I saw you but you weren't you, Tommy said it wasn't you. Your sister she looks exactly like you! It was weird, I...I...didn't like it. Someone else having your face."

"I'm so sorry Finn. I didn't even think to warn you. Through the years I've gotten used to people knowing both Aine and I. It's been awhile since I've had to distinguish myself from her. Normally people meet Aine before they meet me and she's always already made the distinction for us. I never even thought to tell Tommy, I'd just assumed Alfie would have told him."

"It's just weird you know. She looked at me and she smiled but it didn't feel the same."

Aoife ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead. I'm sorry that I didn't think to prepare you for it. And don't worry, Tommy's not angry with you."

"How do you know?"

"He's upset about something. Something that's making him sad, hurting his heart. It's not anger and it's not directed at you. I can see that much in his eyes. Chances are he probably wasn't home when you went looking for him. He was dealing with whatever's making him sad, then he returned home to get you."

"Promise?"

The pleading in Finn's eyes nearly broke her own heart. Tommy really needed to learn how to be more open with his siblings. It wasn't healthy for him or them. That however was something that was going to take some time to achieve.

"I promise Finn."

* * *

 _Eirnin POV_

Eirnin knew Aoife hadn't been pleased when he'd assigned her to mooring the ship. He'd overheard Reilly talking with Aine though and he was curious about this Shelby fellow. Reilly had told them all about the explosion at the pub where she had been staying. After Carrick had retired he'd opened up more about how Aoife seemed to truly like this unknown man.

He wouldn't lie, it unsettled him. Aoife was never interested in anybody, the one time they all thought she might be, she'd changed her mind. Which had ended up being a smart decision as the man had turned out to be a bounder.

Reilly had reservations about this Shelby man, so he'd had Aoife take care of the mooring to allow them the time they wished to test him. Eirnin himself had stayed back in the shadows and watched. The man had known in a single look that Aine wasn't Aoife from a good twenty feet away no less.

That was unprecedented, no one who wasn't a member of the Deveroux or O'Connell Clans had ever been able to tell the difference between them. Not until they'd known them for quite some time and certainly not with a single look.

He'd stayed where he was as he could hear Aoife's footsteps descending toward the bay. The others had missed how Shelby's cold disposition morphed into something entirely different when Aoife joined him. He'd witnessed a playful softness in his interactions with his sister. He'd also taken note of the intimate companionship that had seemed to be between the two, even though they'd stayed a good six feet away from one another.

It was clear to Eirnin that the Shelby, hell both of the Shelby's were smitten with their Aoife. Reilly didn't have to worry about the man caring for their sister, it seemed as though he was already in love with her. And based on his sisters interaction with the man, she was already in love with him too.

Fucking hell, he'd bet his share of the Adelisa that both his sisters would be leaving life in the air behind within a year. Shit. He was going to be fucking nice to the man. Reilly had already played the protective brother card. Carrick was going to be a dick to the man for sure, considering they'd both toshed the same woman, although technically the Shelby had had her first. Poor sod needed to have at least one Deveroux in his corner.

Aoife had said that they'd be having passengers, he wondered if that was still true as he didn't see any small Shelby's other than Finn running about. Perhaps it was time to greet this man and introduce himself.

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

Tommy watched the boys work with Reilly and Aine to get the lifter into position to begin the loading process. He heard heavy thumping footsteps coming his way from the ship and turned. Another one of Aoife's brothers it would seem, his coloring was different, he had black hair but he shared in Aoife's green eyes.

Her brother didn't smile but he held his hand out to him. After shaking hands he introduced himself as Eirnin. Tommy recognized the voice as the one Aoife had spoken to over the line that night at the Garrison.

"You must be Tommy Shelby. It's nice to finally put a face to the name. I've been hearing a bit about you."

"Not sure if that's a good thing."

Eirnin laughed good naturedly, "Don't worry, Aoife hasn't said much but she seems to think highly of you."

"After meeting your sister Aine I find it hard to believe Aoife's said much of anything."

"Huh, you don't understand Aoife and Aine. Aoife wouldn't talk to Aine about the man she's sleeping with. Aine's just waiting for her to have feelings for someone, then she's going to get Aoife back for all the shit Aoife's put her through since she started to get on with Alfie."

Tommy coughed as he just about choked on his own tongue. Bloody fucking hell.

"Hey don't worry, my sister's are big girls their business is their own, they can sleep with whomever they like. I figure Reilly's already given you the protective brother act, when you meet Carrick he's going to fucking hate you. So I thought I'd go easy on you."

Tommy could feel his brow arch in question even though he couldn't really find the right words to comment back.

"Oh, don't worry too much on it when it comes to Carrick. He's got his own reasons to not like you. When he finds out you've been sleeping with his little sister it's just going to be icing for him.

"I'm sorry...what?"

Eirnin laughed again, "Oh, fucking hell. You have no idea. Carrick was against taking on a new client especially one that was an associate of Alfie Solomons. He and Aoife went at it, Aoife won, she usually does. Especially when she reminds him this is a family business not the Captain Carrick show."

Tommy dug out a cigarette and lit up taking a deep drag into his lungs before letting it out.

"And don't worry, Aoife doesn't talk about her private business, she never said anything about sleeping with you. It was the look in your eyes that told me I was right."

"...Right... Where might I find Aoife?"

Eirnin studied him for a moment before tilting his head, "I do have one question for you before you go off and say your goodbyes."

"What?"

"Are we having passengers? I can't help but notice there's no pitter patter of little feet."

"...They'll be here before you depart."

"It's interesting that your little brother doesn't seem to know he'll be joining us."

"My family is my business."

"Mm. Follow me."

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

She'd finally managed to get Finn to smile and laugh, his mood lifted. He'd enjoyed looking around the different decks and she was showing him her own cabin. He was currently swinging in her hammock as they talked about how his Christmas was and what he was looking forward to in the new year.

She heard her brother Eirnin shouting her name down the corridor. "Aoife! Where you at?"

"Cabin."

"The little Shelby with you?"

"Yep."

"Yeah, you show him the engine bay yet?"

"Not yet, we haven't gotten below."

She turned when she saw movement in her doorway, her brother swinging in, she took note of Tommy standing behind him. He looked a little off.

"Well, little Shelby how would you like to take a gander at the engine bay. I'll be your personal tour guide, you won't find a better one."

She watched Finn look to Tommy who nodded at him. Finn hopped down and waved at her, "Be right back Aoife!"

She nodded at him as he followed Eirnin down the corridor, her brother asking Finn all sorts of questions trying to make him feel at ease.

Tommy stood in her doorway, she couldn't quite decipher the look in his eyes.

"Everything all right Tommy?"

He walked inside and shut her door closing them off so they were alone. He leaned back against it and closed his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"It's been a long morning."

"Start at the beginning. What happened before you and Finn left home?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her, she recognized the moment when he saw his tags around her neck. He stepped away from the door and reached out to move the collar of her shirt aside so he could see them more clearly.

"I had to put a bullet through my new horses head."

She lifted her hand and stroked his cheek, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"In France, I got used to seeing men die, I never got used to seeing horses die...for a moment I actually thought I'd go to the Garrison for a bottle. Then I remembered the pub's fucking gone."

"What was wrong with the horse?"

"Don't fuckin know. Whatever it was spread from one leg to all the others. Curly was certain it would make its way to the heart by tomorrow."

"Then it was an act of mercy, one the animal would have thanked you for."

"It was a good horse. Would have been a fucking great racer."

"And when you got back home?"

"Finn thought I'd left him. There was this fucking disappointment on his face."

"But you didn't, so it was just a misunderstanding between you. Easily set to right."

" Your brother Eirnin knows we're sleeping together."

"Tommy, he might suspect it but he doesn't know."

"Apparently he does because my eyes fucking told him or some shit."

"Okay, so Eirnin knows, so what. He's not my keeper and I'm not ashamed. I'm sorry he tricked you with his bluntness though. It's a technique that he finds effective."

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

"Why didn't you ever mention that you and your twin were identical?"

" It honestly never crossed my mind."

"Did you not think we'd ever meet?"

"If I'm absolutely honest with you Tommy. I thought for sure after our first meeting that the next face to face would be between the two of you. I'd had no desire to see you again...no, that's not true...the desire was there, but I didn't think it would be smart to see you again. The fact that you had no idea we were identical didn't even register until after Christmas Tommy."

Tommy studied Aoife, she pulled her lip between her teeth and looked away from him. He could feel her pulling away slightly. He'd had a hard enough morning, he wasn't going to put up with Aoife putting space between them as well.

He reached out and grabbed hold of her arm as she made to turn away giving a tug and bringing her in against him.

"You asked me to talk to you about what was bothering me. This is one of those things and I don't want you to leave for three months without us being clear with one another. I gave you this."

He gently tugged on the twine around her neck, "You're wearing it. Talk to me Aoife."

He listened to her quiet sigh before he heard the low, "fuck me" she murmured under her breath.

"As much as I'd love nothing more, we don't have time."

He enjoyed hearing her laugh, stifled as it was. When she leaned her forehead down against his chest his heart skipped a beat. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her the rest of the way into him. Her arms encircled his shoulders and neck and he felt her weight lean against him. He finally felt right again, this is what he'd been needing since seeing her in the loading bay.

Her voice was quiet but clear. "Maybe on some subconscious level I let my past experiences interfere with my present, I don't know, honestly I don't. I don't know that I can give you a decent answer Tommy. I'm not sure why I didn't mention it before."

"What is your past experience?"

"..."

"You said...ask me anything, don't start holding out on me now Aoife."

"...I have a history of managing to find men who like me just fine until they meet Aine. Then they see the package they like, wrapped around an individual that they find to be more appealing... Through the years Aine and I would 'test' the man to see if he was really interested or not before I allowed myself to get too involved. I didn't do that with you, and I didn't have anything to do with you being blindsided today. I'd had every intention of meeting you when we docked and introducing you to Aine myself."

Tommy closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he pursed his lips and nodded his head in acceptance of her answer.

"Do you know how I knew she wasn't you?"

"You're an observant man... Aine was missing the hickey you put on my neck?"

Tommy chuckled lightly...flicking her hair off and away from her neck, taking a look at his favorite spot. "Not there anymore anyway...When I saw her, I felt nothing. It confused and worried me, couldn't grasp how I'd feel nothing for you."

He reached for Aoife's hand and placed her palm flat over his heart. "She couldn't have been you because this is what you do to me when I look at you."

He knew she could feel the faster than normal pace his heart was beating at.

"I was relieved when she told us who she was, but the vice in my chest didn't let go until I saw you, and all the things that you make me feel were there again...I don't know if you've noticed yet...I don't like being in the dark, like being surprised even less. I want your word Aoife. That from this point forward you're going to trust that this..."

He pressed one of the fiber medallians around her neck, gently into her skin.

"...This means, we belong to each other. The past is the past, there ain't no use in looking back not when we have the present. I want you now, I'm going to want you while your away and I'm still going to want you when come back. Can you trust in that?"

"I can trust in you Tommy."

"Good."

He lifted her face towards his as he leaned down and took her lips. How anyone wouldn't want everything this woman was, was beyond him. She was fucking everything.

* * *

 **I'd appreciate comments on this chapter.**

 **I'm kind of wishy washy about the way it turned out. I read through it and like it then I read throught it and I'm just not sure if I like it or not.**

 **Thanks Everyone!**


	16. Adelisa - Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Small Heath**

 **#6 Watery Lane**

 **Dec. 27, 1919 - Afternoon**

 _Tommy POV_

Tommy sat at his desk in his office and closed his eyes. He supposed that things had gone better than he'd expected that morning when the rest of his family had arrived at the BSA factory to load onto the Adelisa.

Ada had surprised him the most when she hadn't thrown a fit about being sent away but had oddly seemed somehow happy to be leaving. He'd have thought she'd fight him tooth and nail, what with her involvement with Freddie Thorne.

Finn had seemed to be both ecstatic and terrified of the fact. He'd put on a brave face and while he wanted badly to be on the airship he'd been frightened to leave Small Heath. Having Aoife with him seemed to calm him a bit and Tommy knew she'd look after him, so he'd be fine.

John was more affected by his kids leaving than they were but that may have been different if Ada hadn't been with them. Michael had at first refused to be sent away but as Polly had said when Tommy'd told him he needed someone he could trust to keep an eye on everyone and keep them safe he'd come around and agreed to go.

Having them away and safe was a good thing but he had to admit he already felt their absence.

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the small picture that Aoife had given him before Finn had come back to her cabin. It was only about four by three, he'd need to get a frame for it. Aoife was standing in the foreground with a temple surrounded by jungle behind her. She was wearing this skirt that tied on the side and had a slit clear up to her thigh. Her shirt sleeves were rolled up and she'd unbuttoned it halfway up to tie it in a knot baring her flat stomach. He could tell from the picture that it was hot there, she was trying to stay cool. Her hair up off her neck and the dimpled smile he enjoyed seeing so much on her face.

She'd told him they were Hindu and Jain temples at Khajuraho in Madhya Pradesh the place she'd told him of.

He'd get a frame and put it in his room. Too many nosy people about to keep it in here.

Aoife had also mentioned that she rang Alfie every Friday evening to check in. He'd asked her to ring him on Monday evenings. She'd told him in the event that she didn't check in or if there was an emergency Alfie knew how to reach them.

She'd told him not to worry unless she missed two consecutive check ins. Depending on where they were, getting a line out could be difficult.

Seeing as how the next generation of his family was aboard she'd also given him a folder containing their scheduled route and a projection of their timeline. He would have a general idea of where they were supposed to be and when they thought they'd be there.

Aoife had insinuated that she'd write as well and should he receive a letter to be sure to open it in private. He found he was looking forward to any letters he'd get.

But now that they were out of Birmingham he needed to get to work, so it would be safe for them to come home in three months.

He'd had an idea come to him that he believed would solve a major issue and bring the business up a level. He'd need to tread carefully. Especially with Churchills new man arriving. At least if the man wanted to snoop around there was no longer anything to find.

* * *

 **Airship Adelisa Aiglentine**

 **Dec. 27, 1919**

 **Afternoon**

 _Ada POV_

Ada had been surprised when Polly had woken her early and told her to pack. At first she'd balked at the idea. Then she'd given it some thought. Freddie had left town, hadn't even told her till after the fact. A two line note sent in the post the day he left. _Ada my princess, I had to leave for a while. I'll come back for you._ Seriously!

The more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea. Yes she would be looking after John's kids but Michael had also come and he'd help her a bit with them.

This was a chance for her to see a bit of the world. she'd never thought she'd have the opportunity. She was also traveling with Aoife and she hoped she'd be willing to teach her some of the things she wanted to learn.

By the time they'd reached the Adelisa she'd been looking forward to escaping her life in Small Heath for a little while. The only thing she worried over was what kind of trouble the boys would get up to without her and the little ones there to temper them.

She knew Polly would keep it within the realm of sanity but that would only work if Tommy clued her in on his plans.

Tommy'd been expecting a fight from her. Before she'd boarded she'd hugged them all and made sure to tell him not to do anything stupid. He made her angry almost constantly. Always telling her what to do. She'd never admit it to him but she knew he did what he did because he cared. She hadn't wanted to leave for three months on a sour note.

She'd met Aine and been thrown for a loop to find she and Aoife were identical. She'd have to ask Aoife what Tommy had thought about that when he found out.

She'd briefly seen Reilly before he'd disappeared down below. Aine had introduced her to their older brothers Eirnin and Carrick.

Carrick had said a brief greeting and then told her to be sure to obey all the safety rules while aboard, before marching off to do whatever it was Captain's did.

Eirnin had rolled his eyes at his brothers behavior. He'd been polite and downright nice to her. He was quite the looker, very striking with the contrast of the dark hair and the green eyes. He seemed to be jovial and she imagined that was a good thing when you were stuck on a ship.

She'd seen Aoife for a minute when they'd been boarding as she was saying goodbye to Polly, Arthur and John, no doubt she'd already said her goodbyes to Tommy in private. Her siblings had mentioned she'd check in with her later, Aoife'd be busy with unmooring the ship and helping getting her on their way.

So Eirnin had become the tour guide for them all. He showed them where the saloon was, as well as, a type of lounge room. Pointed out navigation, comms, and the bridge before he took them down another deck and showed them to their rooms or cabins as they seemed to be called.

It was a bit small but adequate enough, not like she'd brought all that much with her. Her cabin was attached to a lavatory that connected to the cabin the girls would be staying in. Michael's was the same and connected with the boys cabin via a shared lavatory as well.

Finn had a cabin to himself that was across the way from what she'd been told was Aoife's cabin that supposedly connected to Aine's. It seemed everyone shared a lavatory except the Captain.

Eirnin also mentioned that the cabins were soundproofed for privacy so if you were available for company, doors were left open.

He then left them all to get settled in and told them to head to the lounge when they were ready in, order to go over the safety procedures.

 _Aoife POV_

After unmooring and helping to guide the ship out of the BSA's airlane she took a moment to watch the remaining Shelby's figures disappear from view. Tommy's form the last thing she studied before they were well on their way.

She hoped they managed to accomplish what they wished and that they all remained safe, and hopefully unharmed.

She had a feeling somewhere inside that was telling her to enjoy the next three months. Who knew where life would take her when she came back to Birmingham.

 _Finn's POV_

He couldn't believe it, he was going to be on an airship for three months. They'd told him he'd still have school studies but he was okay with that.

He had so many questions and there were things he wanted to learn. He couldn't wait but he already missed his brothers and Aunt Polly.

He kept his door open so he could see Aoife if she came down before Ada came to take them to the lounge. He had a few questions he wanted to ask her. Until then he worked on unpacking the bag that Aunt Polly had brought him. Clothes, his sketch pad and pencils, tooth brush, comb, and other lavatory stuff, a picture of everyone together and his favorite blanket. This was going to be an adventure.


	17. Adelisa - Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Airship Adelisa Aiglentine**

 **Monday**

 **Jan. 5, 1920**

 **Mid-Atlantic**

 _Aoife POV_

Aoife had to say that the journey had been going well so far. Ada had asked her to teach her some self defense and she'd decided it was a good idea. Ada needed to know how to defend herself and protect her loved ones, especially being a Shelby. As it stood right now she was cannon fodder.

They'd started a training regimen, building up some muscle and working on basic moves and enjoying a run around the deck to help with endurance. Another week and she'd start her on sparring.

Michael seemed to be enjoying learning about the different jobs on an airship. He found navigation to be particularly interesting and had been sitting in with Eirnin who didn't mind, as he called it, on the job training.

The kids and Finn didn't squabble about having study time after breakfast until the afternoon. Though she figured that might change when they reached warmer weather. The nice thing about living on an airship was that they could change the schedule to suit them. So when it got warmer out they could allow the kids out in the morning and have studies during the hotter hours of the afternoon.

Joseph or Merle as the kids were calling him seemed to be enjoying being their teacher. She couldn't say that she blamed him, it kept him off rotation on deck. He was also the best qualified to deal with teaching small children. The man had patience and a penchant for making learning fun. It had always amazed her how he could take the most mundane and boring subject and create hands on lessons that you remembered for years to come. He'd been a member of the crew since her parents sailed the ship and she'd had a few lessons from him herself.

Finn had asked if he could learn the different jobs aboard ship. She'd setup a schedule for him to shadow a different crew member each week. She'd told him once he found something that interested him after shadowing everyone, she'd see about an onboard apprenticeship for him during the rest of his stay.

The weather had been favorable so far. They'd heard a call out about a low pressure system that they were heading towards. The additional cloud formations weren't that worrisome , and if they got a bit of rain that would be fine too. They just needed to hope the winds didn't become too strong. They would be heading into it and that could set their time back as well as create a turbulent ride.

It was Monday and Aoife had told Tommy she'd check in. She would need to get that call out soon. If they were heading into weather she may not be able to get patched through. She didn't think it would be long now, she was already starting to feel the change in the atmosphere.

She quickly made her way down to the comms to see if it wasn't already too late to get a line out. She wouldn't have time to get anyone else, if she was lucky she'd have just enough time to tell whoever answered that they were all good and she was just checking in before the storm hit. It was going to be a storm. The rain was already starting to come down in a steady rhythm, the boat was swinging slightly as she started to hit the wind.

* * *

 **Small Heath**

 **#6 Watery Lane**

 _Tommy POV_

Tommy was just entering the den when he heard the bell start to ring. The boys were hard at work and Johnny Dogs was waiting for him. He had a meeting he needed to get to. He'd only come in to tell Polly he was heading out and that she was in charge. As he passed John he asked him to see who was on the bell, he was already late.

"John boy, answer the bell, deal with it or take a message, eh."

"Yeah all right Tommy."

"Polly you're in charge until I get back."

"Where are you heading off to?"

"I've got a meeting I need to get to."

"With who?"

"The Lee's Phuri Dai."

"Well, good luck with that then."

"Johnny Dogs got me an audience, he's been traveling with them of late."

"And if you don't come back?"

"Then you're in charge for good Aunt Pol."

"I hope you know what you're doing Thomas."

"I guess we'll see, I'm off, the mad house is yours."

Aunt Polly nodded at him as he turned to leave. Hopefully he'd be returning.

* * *

 _John's POV_

John went into the office and grabbed the line, "Shelby Limited."

"John?"

"Aoife?"

"Sorry about the connection we're heading into a low pressure system, I don't know how long we'll have before the connection goes. I'm just checking in. Everyone's doing fine, we're half way to the Colonies. Has Tommy said anything to you about the buyers he was looking into?"

"Nah, he hasn't said anything, I'll tell him you were asking."

"All right, depending on how large this system is, it might push back our timetable a bit. I'll check back in next Monday. If he has a buyer tell him to tell Alfie, he'll be able to send out a relay message, he knows the codes to use so..."

"...Aoife?...Aoife?"

Fucking hell, they lost connection. He hung up the line and stepped out of the office only to see Lizzie Stark standing by Polly's desk. It looked like whatever they were talking about was going to start escalating into a shouting match. He walked over to see if he couldn't stop it before it started.

"Lizzie? What are you doing here?"

"John. Is Tommy in?"

"Does it look like it?"

"He told me to come down. Said he had a job offer for me."

"...Job offer?"

"I've been taking classes, typing and shorthand, he said he'd pay me to be a secretary."

"Is that right...well he ain't here right now. I'll tell him you stopped in. I'm sure he'll get back with you when he can."

As he turned away, thinking the matter was settled he heard Aunt Polly's voice, it had a bite to it as she spoke to Lizzie.

"You do know there ain't no future between you and Tommy, just because he says he has an honest job for you."

"What's between me and Tommy, is none of your business."

"Don't get all high and mighty Lizzie Stark. I know Tommy has had a habit of visiting you from time to time. Things have changed, he won't be visiting you anymore. If he has a job for you, it's just him being charitable."

"I'll do as Tommy asks me, Mrs. Grey. As it's him I'll be working for."

John watched from the corner of his eye as Aunt Pol shook her head and gave a flick of her wrist, telling Lizzie to go. Lizzie faltered in her steps when Polly's voice reached her as she told her not to say she hadn't warned her.

Doing an about face he turned back and made his way to Aunt Polly.

"What was that about?"

"Silly little chit thinks she's somehow special to Tommy. Like just because he's offering her real work that will get her off her back he somehow has feelings for her. If Tommy hires her, she's in for a rude awakening when Aoife returns."

"Didn't even know Tommy'd been visiting her."

"Tommy's been very discreet about it. Hasn't been to see her in over three months from what I understand. Apparently he saw her recently to offer her a job...for his sake I hope that's all he did."

"...That was Aoife on the line. She was just calling to check in. Said everyone was doing fine."

"Why didn't you come get me?"

"Lost the connection. She said it might happen, they were heading into some weather, said she'd try again come next Monday. Tommy hasn't mentioned anything to you about buyers has he?"

"No, he hasn't."

"Right. Well back to work then."

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

Johnny Dogs removed his white cravat and tied it round a stick, waving it in the air as they entered the Lee's encampment. He'd made sure to tell him how difficult getting him an audience had been. They walked through the camp passed armed men who'd like nothing better than to put a bullet in his head. Thankfully this meeting had been granted and he had safe passage for the moment.

Johnny knocked on the door of the Phuri Dai's vardo. The door opened and he climbed up, the door closing behind him. Greeting the woman with the respect she was due as the Lee's elder mother before sitting opposite her. She picked a bible up and told him to put his hand on it.

He was honest with her, "I don't believe. Anyway I didn't come here to lie. This war is cutting us all off. A good man with no part in our war died, many more innocent people were hurt."

"No one is innocent."

"I say enough. Your boys tried to kill me. Tried to kill the woman who took offense at being handled without permission. It didn't work."

"A woman?"

"Yes. The one who put one of your lads out at the fair. Guess your boys took offense to a woman defending herself against them."

"Why are you here?"

"I come with a proposition."

Tommy reached into his pocket and removed the bullet he'd been carrying handing it over to her.

She examined it and quirked her brow, switching over to Romany. "I thought he was your ally?"

"I plan to betray him."

"No wonder you won't touch a bible."

"I have ambitions. I need your boys."

"For what?"

"Kimber's not the brains, there's a gadze who runs the races. I'm collecting smart people, but I need strong men too."

"You come in here boasting you're going to do a man down and in the same breath ask me to trust you."

"On my mother's side, we are kin. Let us talk family business."

**************0**************

Tommy walked back into the den and went straight to his office. Things needed to be timed just right and he needed to get certain things down on paper before calling it a day. As he walked into the darkened room he saw smoke rising into the air, so he wasn't surprised when he heard Aunt Pol's voice.

"What's going on Tommy?"

"I'm handling it Pol."

"I want you to tell me what is going on. How are you handling it Thomas?"

"...I'm working on brokering a peace between us and the Lee's. If I can manage that we'll be working together in the near future."

"Do I even want to know how you intend on brokering peace? Or heaven forbid what we need the Lee's working for us for?"

"I don't know Aunt Pol, do you?"

"Tell me. And don't leave anything out."

"The only way to assure peace is through marriage."

"Ada will never go for it, and I won't stand for that either."

"I wasn't considering Ada."

"It sure as hell isn't going to be Michael either."

"No, not Michael."

"I'm listening."

"John."

"John? Does he know this, or are you going to throw him a surprise wedding?"

"He doesn't know. You've been hearing him talk about needing a mother for the kids just as much as I have. The Lee's have a girl who's gone a bit wild, they're looking for husband to settle her down."

"Huh. You'd better not fucking tell him till you're there, he won't go and even look at her otherwise."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"All right, I taught you well, say John agrees and we have a family connection. That will put an end to the war. What do we need the Lee's for?"

"We're going to remove Kimber and take over Cheltenham."

" Obviously didn't teach you well enough, rule one you don't punch above your weight."

"Billy Kimber is there for the taking."

"Says who Tommy Shelby? I ran this business for four years."

"Yeah, while I was away fighting. A place where I learnt some things, such as, you strike when your enemy is weak."

"I hope you know what you're doing Thomas..."

"I do."

"...Lizzie came in today, said you'd asked her to come. Something about a job."

"...Fuck, I'll take care of it."

"Becareful with that one Thomas. She thinks you have feelings for her. That you offered her this job because you don't want her spreading her legs for anyone other than you."

Tommy stared at Polly for a moment before running his hand over his face. All the air in his lungs came out as her placed his fists on his desk and leaned over.

"Fuck."

"I tried to tell her. That if you offered her a job it was because you were just being charitable. That nothing other than a job was coming her way."

"And?"

"She said she'd do as you told her, as you're the one who's to be her boss."

"Perfect, just fuckin perfect. FUCK!"

"...Aoife called a check in while you were out as well. They were heading into some weather and the connection was lost but she managed to say everyone was doing all right. Said if you have a buyer lined up to get the information to Alfie, he'd know how to send a coded relay to them."

"Anything else?"

"You'd have to ask John, he's the one that spoke with her."

* * *

 **Airship Adelisa Aiglentine**

 **Evening**

 _Aoife POV_

They'd been flying into the storm for a good three hours now. The weather had taken a drastic turn and they'd battened down the hatches so to speak. The crew on deck were attached to the safety lines and were staying as protected from the elements as possible. Her man up top would let her know if they started to get lightning. In that event she'd be heading topside herself, to help with non-powered guidance. They'd have to shut the engines off and ground the propeller, hoist the sails and actually use the air currents to fly her.

She was surprised that none of the Shelby's had complained about motion sickness yet. The Adelisa was pitching pretty good when a crosswind would come through. Finn was sitting up in her hammock and enjoying the natural swing from it, so that was probably helping him deal with it. Perhaps the others were utilizing the hammocks in their cabins as well.

Aoife herself was trying to stretch out her limbs, and limber up. She'd opted to take this opportunity to practice some yoga poses that focused on balance. Curious as ever Finn was asking her what she was doing. She'd explained the practice of yoga and its origins in Northern India. It helped her stay physically fit, kept her flexible and helped her find and maintain her center of balance.

Most of the time you were to hold the poses for a decent duration of time. She preferred to move fluidly from one pose into the next with a brief hold of each. As she moved into each different pose, she would tell Finn it's name and explain to him what muscles it helped and why it was good to maintain those specific ones in regards to working on an airship.

She began with vriksasana (tree) and moved into garudasana (eagle), padangustasana (toe stand), dandayamana danurasana (standing bow), and then flowed into ardha chandrasana (back bend), ending with svarga djivasana (Bird of Paradise). Bringing herself into adho mukha svanasana(downward dog) before moving into bakasana (crane), astavakrasana (eight angle), parsva bhuja dandasana (grasshopper) and ending with pincha mayurasana (feathered peacock).

Balance and flexibility were important to have when you worked and lived on an airship. These especially came in handy during rough weather. As she went through the circuit of her poses the second time she noted Finn's attention stray to the hand drawn pictures she had on her walls.

"Aine drew those. The best I can do is a stick figure for when we play that word game, 'Hangman' to pass the time."

"She's really good. They look almost like a photograph."

"Yeah, she's always been good at art. We had to dock in Italy once for a few months the ship needed repairs. She befriended a small group of artists. They were nice enough to teach her some techniques and she constantly creates pictures like these. She always takes note of places, scenery that I'm drawn to and then she draws or paints them for me, so I can look at them whenever I like."

"She enjoys all sorts of mediums. My favorite are the ones in color, brings the memory of the landscape back more clearly. Sometimes it's the colors that make what you're seeing beautiful to begin with anyway."

"Do you think she might teach me some of those tech...techniques that she learned in Italy?"

"No harm in asking her."

* * *

 _Finn POV_

Finn studied the drawings on Aoife's walls, they were beautiful. It was hard to believe that they were actual places that Aoife had seen. There was one in particular that he found captivated him. It was a picture at night with the stars shining and a white landscape beneath it. But there were streaks of colors across the sky and Aine had made it seem like they were shimmering. He could make out a part of the ship in the foreground, so you could tell it was a view that they'd seen onboard.

"Where is that one from Aoife?"

Finn pointed out the picture as Aoife looked up to see which one he was pointing at.

"That is the aurora borealis, in particular that was seen when we were near Tromso in Northern Norway one polar night in January.

"What's a polar night?"

They call winter nights, polar nights because the sun doesn't rise, though they have a semblance of daylight from 10am to around 1pm. The aurora borealis is really something to see in person. Aine's picture is a great representation but there is nothing quite like seeing it with your own eyes."

"What's it like?"

"The night is dark and the sky is clear of clouds, the stars are twinkling. Then all of a sudden the sky lights up in moving shimmering streaks of color. It's like the colors are dancing across the stars. It only lasts for about thirty minutes before they disappear the same way they came. It's spectacularly grand, true beauty."

"It sounds grand."

"I'm sorry we won't be heading anywhere that we can see it while you're aboard. I promise though there will be plenty of other truly beautiful sights for you to see in the next three months."

"It's okay, maybe one day I'll be able to see it. Tommy's working really hard to make it so we can do the things we really want to."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, but he says I need to stay in school and do my work so's that I can be whatever I want to be when I get big like him. Maybe I'll have a job where I travel and that will be one of the places I go see."

"More likely you'll go on vacation, not many jobs that would take you up to Northern Norway. If you go dress warmly, while the coast tends to be mild, it does get fairly windy and those can make you feel like you're freezing your arse off."

Finn laughed at the image but nodded his head, as she'd certainly be the one to know, since she'd actually been there.

"How many places have you been Aoife?"

"Och, I don't think I'd be able to tell you for certain. More than I can count I assure you. I was born on this ship Finn. It's been just about everywhere in the last twenty three years."

* * *

 _Ada POV_

Ada wasn't sure if she could take much more of the ships rocking back and forth, when it got hit with the wind from outside. She had found some comfort laying in the hammock as the kids seemed to enjoy it and weren't feeling sick from the constant motions.

She'd tied the lavatory doors open with a pair of her stockings in order to hear and talk with the girls without having to leave the hammock. She feared she might toss her tea meal if she did.

Her cabin door was also held open but that one actually had its own tether to keep it from closing. She could hear the muffled sound of Finn and Aoife's voices in conversation but she couldn't make out the words over the sound of the wind and rain outside.

She hadn't been up to checking in on Michael and the boys but she had faith that Michael was watching over them. If they got sick she was sure Michael would come and get her to help deal with it. She wasn't quite sure why the male population didn't seem to know what to do when people were sick. In her experience they automatically sought out a woman's assistance the moment vomit became involved. As if a woman was somehow magically predisposed at knowing how to deal with it.

It was utter rubbish of course, the only difference was that a woman had maternal instincts apparently. She'd known plenty of times when Tommy had sat with Finn when he was ill, before the war. Hell when Tommy became ill himself he stayed in his room and dealt with it himself. The only times he seemed to allow someone to take care of him was when he'd been beaten or stabbed. Thankfully there were not many occurrences of that happening to him. Even then, as soon as he could move about himself he did so.

She always hated it when one of the boys would have to be carried home and she'd have to worry that they weren't going to make it through the night. Arthur was the worst, always fighting, coming home bloody and bleeding. The amount of times he needed patching up and stitches too many to count. John wasn't usually one to get hurt too badly, he didn't lose his self in a fight. Always cautious but ruthless towards his enemies.

Tommy hadn't really been into any kind of serious altercations since he returned home, at least none that brought him home injured and in need of nursing. It surprised her sometimes that he somehow managed to be relatively unscathed during any skirmishes that happened in Small Heath.

How on earth did her mind get sucked into thinking about her brothers being hurt. Was it possible that she actually missed them all ready? Ugh. That wasn't something she wanted to contemplate, they'd only been gone for nine bloody days.


	18. Adelisa - Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Camden Town**

 **Solomons Bakery**

 **Friday Jan. 9, 1920**

 _Tommy POV_

Tommy waited for Ollie to open the door and let him into the bakery. Things had quieted down now that John was married to the Lee girl, Esme. He thought back on how that had turned out. Surprising John with a wedding had been the right thing to do. John had almost lost his shite when he found out that he'd betrothed him to a Lee girl. Said he wasn't going to marry some bloody fucking mushroom picker.

Tommy had been sure to explain to him that the girl needed a husband and he was in need of a wife, a mother. Had been sure to make him understand that it was up to him. There would be one mighty fucking bloody war that was gonna make the Somme look like a fuckin tea party. It was up to John, war or peace. John had chosen peace and ended up married to a woman he seemed to actually fancy regardless of her being a Lee.

Ollie opened the door and stepped aside upon seeing it was him, letting him pass through and start down the darkened corridor towards Alfie's office. He could see Alfie walking his way, there was a bang and he paused turning to his workers. Tommy could just make out Alfie's voice, "Fuckin hell boys, calm down."

Alfie gave a nod upon seeing him and turned back towards his office. Tommy followed and closed the door after entering behind him. Alfie surprisingly remained quiet as he sat behind his desk, waiting for him to speak first.

"When Aoife checked in she said to come to you if I have a buyer for my shipment. That you'd be able to get them the information."

"Aye."

"...Right. Do we have a problem Alfie? Because I'm getting the feeling that we might have a problem."

"Do you see me messing with my drawer?"

"No."

"Then there ain't no problem, let's hear this information, eh."

"...The buyer is a man named Calvin Jefferson, he'll meet them in Virginia Beach, Virginia. Given their timetable he's expecting them at some point between the thirteenth and sixteenth. They'll be able to locate him to make contact at The Cavalier. He's to pay one thousand pounds in cash. Half upon meeting for good faith and the rest upon delivery. He is aware that the cargo will be dropped in Virginia Beach and that they will not be transporting it elsewhere for him. I've never dealt with the man before so they need to use caution."

"That all?"

"Yes."

"Fine, I'll get them the information. Now fuck off."

"...Are you certain that we don't have an issue?"

"Believe I already stated that there was no issue, mate."

Tommy knew that something was up but he couldn't figure out what, so he nodded and left Alfie in his office. Whatever it was it hadn't earned him a bullet and a trip to Timbuktu so he supposed he'd have to be grateful for that.

* * *

 **Airship Adelisa Aiglentine**

 _Aine POV_

Aine found that she enjoyed helping Finn with his drawing. He was actually quite good for his age, very naturally talented. He was a quick learner and he took the time to practice the techniques she was teaching him. He seemed to finally be warming up to her as well. His young mind was curious and he wasn't afraid to ask questions so he could find the answers. She could see how he managed to get both Aoife and Reilly to fall a bit in love with him. She was well on her way herself.

For once she figured she was finally feeling how Aoife did all the time. She was usually the one that people warmed up to first. People usually had a hard time getting to know Aoife, she wasn't as open and welcoming, at least that's what people had told her.

Aine found that she was happy her sister had been welcomed into this Shelby family so readily. Aoife was an amazing person and she deserved to be treated as warmly as this family had seemed to treat her. She knew Alfie had reservations about Tommy Shelby, and having finally met the man she wasn't positive of him herself. However he'd known she wasn't Aoife and that was big. Plus not only had he known she wasn't Aoife he'd shown zero signs of wanting to get to know her. Absolutely no interest at all. The man clearly liked Aoife for who she was and not just what she looked like.

That in and of itself put him leagues above the rest of the men that had tried to court Aoife through the years. He was certainly pretty to look at physically. While shorter than Alfie he had a sort of self confidence and authority about him that she could see appealing to Aoife. His hair had been hidden by the cap he wore but she took note of his pale yet bright blue eyes. They had been guarded and cold and that gave her pause, was the man even capable of warmth, could he even truly feel emotions. Or was he only interested in using her sister.

She had found that Tommy's family, at least those onboard had spoken of him fondly when the subject of him came up, fondly but carefully. Almost as though they were choosing their words. Finn didn't mince his words though so she found him to be the best source of information when it came to learning anything about Tommy Shelby.

Honestly however, she knew that any information she gleaned from Finn was tainted by the eyes of a boy that clearly loved his brother. Also Finn's knowledge of his brother was limited to what he could remember from before Tommy went to war, so most of what she learned was from the past year. She supposed that was more useful. It showed her a picture of who Tommy is now rather than the man he'd been before he'd gone to war. Aine was wise enough to know that the last year was not all the man was but only a portion and she would not judge him on only a small sliver of his life.

Aoife was a good judge of character as well, and she needed to have faith that her sister wasn't being blindsided by this man. Aoife had always been careful when it came to love, it had worried her once, but she'd come to see the perceptiveness of Aoife's choices. Her sister hadn't closed her heart off to love, she'd simply been waiting to give a deserving man a chance. She hoped that Tommy Shelby was deserving.

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

She heard the clang against her door announcing that someone was wanting an audience with her, even though her door was closed. She'd literally just stepped out of the shower, so she quickly dried herself off and threw on the first pair of pants and shirt that she could lay her hands on.

Throwing the door open she found Reilly waiting patiently on the other side for her. He passed her a piece of paper before stating that they'd received a relay from Alfie.

Aoife took the paper and started to read the particulars about the buyer that Tommy had apparently found.

"So I guess we're heading south towards Virginia then. Have you informed Carrick yet?"

"Yeah, he's adjusting the time table so that we'll arrive there in time to meet this Jefferson fella. We'll skip our stop in Hartford. Carrick's been looking for any excuse to drop Hamilton as a client anyways. The man has been late on his payments for our services more than once. Carrick doesn't want to have to deal with chasing him down to collect the debt he owes us any longer."

"All right, sounds like a plan. Has Eirnin been to this Cavalier place before. Yeah, he and I both have, it's a good meeting spot, close to the docks. We shouldn't have any problems getting there."

"Do we know if we've ever heard of this Jefferson man?"

"We haven't, so we'll be keep our guard up, just to be safe."

Aoife nodded at Reilly as he stepped out her door and closed it behind him so she could change out of her now wet clothes and dry her damn hair so she wasn't dripping all over the place.

* * *

 _John POV_

John had to admit that as mad as he'd been with Tommy about betrothing him to Esme Lee, cause he'd had no bloody right, Esme was actually a lovely surprise. She was young and pretty, her voice was sweet to listen to and she was openly making an effort to be his wife. She didn't seem to be put off by the fact that he had four kids and said she was looking forward to meeting them when they returned.

He'd explained to her that the kids were on an airship doing some travelling while the company took care of some dangerous business. He didn't mention that the main reason they'd been sent away was because of the war they'd been having with her family.

She had dark hair and eyes and was a small little thing, similar in size to Aoife, may be a couple of inches taller. When they'd first laid eyes on each other at the wedding ceremony they'd both smiled, in relief for not basically being sold to someone they weren't attracted to.

She was born and raised black blood Gypsy so she had some beliefs that Aunt Polly wasn't too keen on but John found he didn't mind overly much. His family may have stopped roaming and decided to settle in one spot but it was still Gypsy blood that ran through the Shelby veins.

It would be interesting to see how she would fit in with the family. He found the contrast in her to be interesting. She appeared to be both brazen and yet timid at the same time. He figured she'd have a difficult time with Aunt Polly and he hoped she would be firm enough to control the children when they came home.

He was somewhat nervous to tell her just how bad the kids behavior was. Often like little rabid animals that had a tendency to run roughshod over everything and everyone. He would willingly admit that he often felt overwhelmed when he tried to deal with them.

At least they had a small amount of time to spend alone together. It gave them the opportunity to really get to know one another before the kids were a constant presence between them. He hoped that she would take to them and they to her. It really would make life much easier for him. Though he would never thank Tommy for his part in bringing her into his life.

* * *

 _Arthur POV_

Things had been hectic around the den lately. They'd made peace with the Lee's but Cheltenham was coming up and he could tell that Tommy was planning something. He just hadn't shared the plan with them yet.

Every time he hoped to speak with Tommy, he'd always find that he was off somewhere working on something. The new inspector hadn't made his presence felt in quite the same fashion as Campbell had but his arrival hadn't gone unnoticed either. The man was slight of figure but Tommy said not to let it fool them. There was intelligence behind his eyes, and Tommy had no doubt that the man would be formidable if he decided to engage them in some fashion.

Campbell had tried to make them look weak, he'd had him detained and beaten him to a pulp before coming to the realization that he hadn't known anything and that although he was the oldest of his family he wasn't actually the head of the Peaky Blinders.

It had smarted, that there was a lot of business happening and he didn't know what the hell most people were talking about most of the time. They'd ask him questions but he wouldn't have any answers. It made him feel even lower when the Flanders Blues hit him. Much like today, he'd found a bottle and then another and another. He wasn't exactly sure how much he'd had, but there was a half full bottle in his hand as he found his way into the church and took a seat to contemplate his life in silence.

He didn't know how long he sat there, only that he'd been alone in one moment and then he'd found Tommy sitting behind him in the next.

"You got to stop doing this Arthur."

"Doing what Tommy."

"Allowing the war a place in your mind. You need to try and lock it out."

"But it's not just in the mind Tommy it's in the heart and soul as well. How do you block it out of everything and not become a block of ice like you?"

"You become that block of ice, until something or someone comes along and starts melting it in ways that don't disrupt what you want to not think of."

"Yeah but you're not immune to it are you Tommy? Your door might be closed but I can still smell the opium you use at night out in the hall when I walk passed your room. You can block it out during the day but at night it's right there bleeding past your bloody locks isn't it."

"I've always found distraction to work wonders. What you need is a distraction, that will keep you too occupied to even think a whisper about it."

"Yeah, and what distraction would that be?"

"What is the one thing you always said you wanted Arthur? Hm. When we were in France you used to say. When I get back to England I want to own me own pub. Well?"

"...Now you've gone soft. You've gone soft Tommy."

"We're rebuilding the Garrison Arthur and your name is going to be above the door."

" I don't know the first thing about running a pub."

"You've spent two thirds of your life in pubs, just pour it instead a drinkin it."

"But I can still drink it, right?"

"Your pub Arthur, you do what you want. Now come on, I've got workers started on rebuilding it, with a couple of changes. As the owner you're going to need to tell them what you want it to look like though. They need your input in its rebuilding."

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

After introducing Arthur to the man in charge of rebuilding the Garrison he left him to create the pub he had pictured in his mind. He had one other errand he needed to take care of today. He'd been putting it off and he couldn't any longer. He needed to see Lizzie Stark.

She had surprisingly not tried to contact him since her appearance at the den when he'd been out. He did offer her a job and he was still going to offer it to her. He needed to make sure she understood that she was to be his secretary only, there would be no additional non-secretarial work involved.

He had no feelings in regards to her. She offered a service and he had used her services in the past. That was the point of paying for it, there were no emotions involved. She had mentioned to him the classes she'd been taking as she tried to better herself, one evening in passing after they'd finished. He knowing how hard overcoming her current line of work would be, and also knowing he could trust in her enough to keep her mouth shut about the company's business had thought it a passable idea.

He just needed to make sure he was clear with her and that she understood there was to be nothing other than business between them. Polly was typically never wrong about these things so he would give it the caution it was due. It wouldn't serve either of them to have any misunderstanding if she was to work for him.

He also needed to make sure Aoife was aware of his history with Lizzie. As much as he preferred not to mention it to Aoife, if Lizzie was going to be working with him everyday Aoife would need to know. If it ever came up she wouldn't be blindsided with it. He found he wanted to be honest with her, and while it would be an uncomfortable conversation it was a necessary one for the health of their relationship.

He knocked on Lizzie's door and waited for her to let him in. She seemed surprised to see him but said nothing as she stood aside to let him pass. She closed the door before she spoke.

"I wasn't expecting you."

"John said you'd come to the den about the job."

"I wasn't sure it was real, given no one seemed to know about it."

"I told you, you finish your schooling and there'd be a job for you at Shelby Limited. I take it by you stopping by that you've finished?"

"Yeah. Passed my final exams with flying colors. I can even type with my eyes closed."

"Are you still wanting a job?"

"I wouldn't have gone to the den if I didn't."

"...If you come work for me, you'll be my secretary and I'll expect you to show up sober and on time every day. You'll dress professionally and do as you're told."

"Yes."

"You need to understand that this is a job, just a job. Nothing else. I won't be seeing you as anything other than the secretary for the Shelby Company."

"...Understood."

"Good. I'll expect to see you at 8am on Monday morning. And Lizzie, on a professional level my secretary won't be needing to supplement her income. You'll be getting a salary of eight pounds a month, more than enough to maintain a respectable home. I can't have anything or anyone in my employ that could stain the company's name. I don't care about your previous work as long as it's not current. I'm working on trying to make most of the company's business legal."

Tommy watched as Lizzie nodded her understanding, her voice was strong when she told him she'd see him come Monday morning. He left her flat and she locked the door behind him.

Now all that was left for him to do was talk with Aoife. He'd have to wait till Monday to hear from her.


	19. Adelisa - Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Airship Adelisa Aiglentine**

 **Colonial Eastern Seaboard**

 **Monday Jan. 12, 1920**

 _Aoife POV_

Aoife was outside the Comms room leaning against the wall as Finn finished up his conversation with Tommy. Michael and Ada had spoken to Polly and the kids had spoken to John. Everyone was happy to have heard the voices of their family. She knew that it was hard on them, they'd been moving along like troopers but not speaking with their loved ones had been wearing on them.

Aoife was looking forward to telling them that once they'd gotten rid of Tommy's shipment in Virginia they'd be heading south over the gulf and would be spending a couple of days in the Cayman's. She always enjoyed visiting when it wasn't hurricane season. she was looking forward to having a quick stop over in Mexico the Shelby's could see Chichen Itza and El Tajin on their way to the South Pacific. Where she hoped to show Finn the black sand beaches and active volcano of the Big Island before heading to the pristine beauty of Fiji. Where they were set to have a small family reunion of sorts.

She heard Finn saying goodbye to Tommy and stepped into the doorway to take her turn. Finn gave her a one armed hug as he passed her, heading for the engine bay where he'd be shadowing Reilly. Aoife closed the door to the Comms and sat down, she wanted a little privacy when she spoke with her Shelby.

"Tommy?"

"Aoife."

"How goes it back in Birmingham?"

"It goes. Making some decent progress."

"Glad to hear it. We should be hitting Virginia shores tomorrow or the day after. Hopefully we'll be able to unload some of the cargo."

"Just be careful, don't take any unnecessary risks."

"Aye, Aye, Sergeant Major Shelby."

"No sassing me luv, not when it comes to safety, eh. There's something else I feel I need to speak with you of."

"Hm. Sounds serious, Tommy."

"I don't want there to be any lies or secrets between us, so please just listen, eh."

"I'm all ears."

"I've hired a woman named Lizzie Stark to be the secretary for Shelby Limited."

"All right, not seeing the issue yet."

"Lizzie's...previous occupation...bloody fucking hell, this is more difficult than I thought."

"Well just say it fast, like ripping of a bandage."

"Lizzie worked as a whore... I partook of her services for a bit of time after returning home from the war."

"..."

"Aoife?"

"Give me moment to take that statement in Tommy."

"She's trying to better herself, took classes and what not to type and shorthand, all that. The fact is I know, I can trust her to keep her mouth shut about the business."

"Mm...and when was the last time you partook of her services?"

"...Mid-September last year. I've made it clear to her that this is just a job, she's the company secretary and that the past will stay in the past, there's nothing but business..professional...fuck! That nothing's going to happen between the two us."

"...Okay."

"Okay?"

"What do you want me to say here Tommy?...Am I completely comfortable with the idea of your ex whore working closely with you every day? No, I'm not sure I know a woman who would be. But you asked me before I left, to trust in us. I told you I trusted you. If you say she's to be nothing more than a company secretary, then I need to believe in your word and have faith in you...You haven't given me any reason to distrust your word thus far, so... okay."

"...All right."

"...Not really sure what to talk about now. We'll be headed into warmer weather after we finish up in the Colonies though you already know that from the projected route I gave you..."

"...Do you plan on doing anything special when you get to the Cayman's?"

"Aside from partaking in their cuisine, we won't really be staying there for too long. I'd like to see if we can continue on so that we'll have some time to take your family to explore Chichen Itza and El Tajin."

"And what are those?"

"Ruins of ancient Mesoamerican cities, massive stepped pyramids from old Mayan culture, temples, ballcourts, palaces and the like. I think they'd enjoy spending a day exploring a bit of each one. We delivered supplies to different sites in Mexico once and I got to know some of the archaeologists excavating them. Chichen Itza and El Tajin are easy stops along our route and they're also fairly intact and impressive to experience."

"I'm sure they'll enjoy it. Finn seems to especially be having a grand time aboard."

"He's certainly enthusiastic, a curious mind that hungers for learning."

"Wish he felt that way about school. I can't tell you how many times he's been listed as truant."

"Eh, he just needs a more hands on approach to engage his mind. Not everyone learns the same way, some are good with text books and chalkboard teachers. Others need to be able to physically do in order to grasp what's being taught."

"And he's getting that onboard?"

"Joseph is an amazing teacher, learned a few lessons from him myself as a youngster. He has a way of making everything into an adventure, a puzzle you can't help but want to solve. He helps you find the tools that work for you and shows you how to engage them."

"Well hopefully he can impart those tools to Finn and he'll use them when he returns home."

"Once you learn from Joseph you don't forget what he taught you."

"Glad to hear it. Same man that came with you to our first meeting?"

"Yes...So what's been going on in your city?"

"Ended the war with the Lee's."

"Well that's good, how'd you manage to go about accomplishing that."

"Had John marry one of em, Gypsies don't fight with kin."

"...Ah...and John is happy with the outcome?"

"He wasn't particularly pleased when he showed up at his own wedding, but he opted for peace and not war. It turned out all right for the both of them. They seem to like one another well enough and he says she's looking forward to meeting the kids when they return."

"Just so you are aware Thomas, don't ever tell me what to do. I'm most likely to tell you to fuck off."

"...Interesting twist in topic."

"I've noticed you have a tendency to tell others, including your family, what to do. You give them orders and you expect them to follow 'em without question. I'm not saying that it's bad, but I am saying that there are times when the old saying of you attract more flies with honey than with vinegar is perhaps the more expedient course."

"And this applies to us?"

"This applies to me. Ask anyone of my siblings and they'll tell you that if you tell me to do something, I'll refuse to do it on principle alone. Whereas if you ask me to do the same thing, you're more likely to get a favorable response. I'm telling you this so that you are aware of that facet of my personality, given your penchant for giving out orders. I think you taking this into account in future situations will save us from a few arguments."

"All right. I'll try to keep that in mind, for future situations."

"Good...Now, do you know if John spoke with the kids about his new wife or was he waiting until they met her upon their return?"

"No idea. But her name is Esme Lee as I'm sure you'll be getting to know her upon your return."

"Is that right."

"Mm. She's already been informed about you."

"About me?"

"Mm. She asked John if I had a girl, because she thought I could benefit from female companionship."

"Ah, did she now. She believe you have a stick up your arse then?"

"Very funny, Aoife. John mentioned you and that you were the one the kids were off with."

"Hm. So she won't be trying to introduce you to any Gypsy women for your own benefit then?"

"Wouldn't meet them even if she did. No interest in anyone other than ya."

"I'm mailing you a letter when we dock. You might receive it before our next check in."

"Looking forward to reading it."

* * *

 **Small Heath**

 **#6 Watery Lane**

 _Tommy POV_

Before his conversation with Aoife could continue there was a loud knock on the office door before it was pushed open and he saw Arthur poking his head in. He motioned with his hand for Arthur to take a seat.

"Aoife, it looks like I've got some business to take care of."

"All right. I'll talk to you next Monday. Oh, Tommy, one more thing."

"Mm, what luv?"

"I expect you to be in one piece when we return. So watch your step, yeah?"

"What? You're not going to tell me to be careful?"

"Being careful tends to preclude any risk taking and I know it would be silly of me to tell you not take any risks. So just watch your step."

"All right luv, I'll watch my step."

"Good. Until we speak again Tommy."

"Until we speak again Aoife."

Tommy hung up the line and focused on Arthur.

"Aoife and everyone doing all right Tommy?"

"Seems so. They're sailing along the Colonies eastern seaboard right now."

"Good, that's good."

"What did you need Arthur?"

"The builders say they should be finished with the Garrison in about six to eight weeks possible ten depending on weather conditions."

"Hm. Well hopefully we'll be able to host a welcome home bash there when the Adelisa returns."

"Aye, that'd be nice."

"Was there an issue with it?"

"They wanted to know. If we wanted to add a fire sprinkler system in the building? In case of another fire."

"What's the additional cost?"

"To add it to the main floor alone, an estimated forty pounds. All three floors sixty pounds. That's at cost. The workers said they'd forego labor, as they're all patrons of the Garrison and are looking forward to its reopening."

"Tell them to do all three floors then. Don't know it will help in the event of another bomb but better to be safe."

"Aye, all right."

There was a loud commotion coming from the den and both he and Arthur rose to find out what the hell was going on. As they came out of his office they saw John trying to speak with a couple of the boys who'd come in with bruises and blood covering them.

Arthur's booming voice quieted the entire room, "What the bloody fuck is goin on?"

The men turned toward them and both began speaking at the same time.

"One at a time boys. What happened?"

His man Frank spoke first.

"Tommy we were doin rounds, when that new copper showed up. There weren't no problem till we left Lloyd's Boot Store and the fella followed us. We made to leave him behind by cutting down an alley, but he'd stationed men there. He said to give ya a message, he wants a meetin wit ya. Said to meet 'im at Lickey Tea Rooms on Friday at ten o'clock."

"All right. Get yourselves patched up."

* * *

 **Airship Adelisa Aiglentine**

 _Ada POV_

After they'd left the low pressure system they'd had to fly through, things had settled back down on board and she hadn't had any issues with her stomach rioting again. So far things had been fairly routine, she noted there was a schedule that most stuck to.

Aoife would wake early and do her laps up on deck, before heading to the gym type area that had been created in the cargo hold. Ada had watched her a couple of times as she sparred with a couple of different crewmen each day. She'd noted that they each seemed to have a different style of fighting.

She'd found it interesting that the men on board tended to look to both Aoife and Aine for orders. Aine seemed to be in charge of the galley and all the food stuffs. There was a schedule that rotated her own group of crewmen in cooking and cleaning and what not. She knew they took care of laundry and dishes and generally making sure the common areas were kept in tip top shape.

She had yet to figure out what exactly Aoife was in charge of as she seemed to be all over the ship doing a variety of things. Aoife seemed to be in charge of the rougher looking men, they did a lot of heavy lifting and working down in the hold with Reilly. A few of them had duties on deck working with the various rigging and such. All of them took their orders from Reilly or Carrick but she'd seen them take orders from Aoife as well, when it came to cleaning weaponry and making sure that all of that type of stuff was secure.

Aoife had said they'd start sparring today before dinner. She was really looking forward to it. So far Aoife'd been Having her run around the deck of the ship and work on building some muscle mass as she put it, along with teaching her some beginner yoga poses to help her flexibility. When she'd first asked her to teach her some self defense moves she'd thought they'd go straight into teaching her the moves.

She'd been surprised to find she wouldn't be hitting anything for a while to start. But she hadn't complained about having to do the other things first. Aoife could fight, she'd seen it herself so she'd trust her. She'd been surprised that the stretches Aoife had taught her actually made a huge difference in how she felt and she found that she was indeed becoming a bit more flexible than she had been.

She'd also noted that her legs and stomach seemed to be firming up a bit as well. Aine had gone through some old chests of clothing and uniforms that they'd had and managed to find a couple of pairs of trousers that fit her fairly well and she'd been wearing those whenever she could. She was amazed at how comfortable they were and how much more she could actually do in them.

Michael had asked Aoife if he could join them this evening to learn some things as well. They'd found that the man who was teaching the kids, Joseph was willing to look after them for the hour or so they'd be busy. Finn had decided to watch, perhaps he'd pick some things up by observing. It would be good for him even if he wasn't actively participating.

Ada made her way down to the cargo hold and found Michael already there chatting with the small Asian crew member. She'd seen him spar with Aoife once, she had been surprised by his quick fluid movement that never seemed to stop but just flowed from one into the next. Aoife had moved the same way he had when they sparred. It had a certain kind of beauty to it and she hoped that she might be learning some of the movements she'd seen.

*********0**********

She was standing off against Aoife and a few of the crew along with Michael were standing to the side watching. Aoife had explained that she was going to come at her at a moderate speed with open handed taps. The goal was to see what defense moves her natural instincts produced. After they determined that, they'd have a better idea of what fighting style would be best for her to learn first.

She paid attention as Aoife started to move toward her, her right hand shot out and went to tap her left cheek. Ada found that she automatically dodged to the right and brought her right hand up to try and catch Aoife's arm before it could hit her. They ran through a few more variations and Aoife even started throwing in some feints and adding some gentle kicks in as well.

After about thirty minutes she switched places with Michael and watched as he went through the same motions with Aoife only at a faster clip since Michael had a bit more experience with fighting. When he was done Aoife called it a day, they had just enough time to clean up before the tea meal. She saw Finn go up to Michael and start speaking with him about something so she knew she'd have a few minutes to converse with Aoife alone.

Ada was curious to know how she did and walked back up to the cabin deck with Aoife.

"Was I horrible?"

Aoife laughed gently, "No Ada, you actually showed a decent amount of natural ability. From here I'll discuss what you should start learning with the others. Then we'll get a training schedule set up for you. Some days you'll work with me and some days you'll work with whomever else is fluent in the fighting style we're going to teach you."

"Is it strange that I'm excited about learning how to hurt someone?"

"Don't think of it as learning how to hurt someone, think of it as learning how to keep yourself from getting hurt. Knowing how and being capable of protecting yourself should make you feel confident and in the case of being female, empowered. We're often seen as being lesser by a giant portion of the males on this earth. We're supposedly not as smart, as strong, as capable. Most men like to believe that we need them. Whether it's for protection, or so that we can live comfortably in the home they provide, or because the base instinct of the human race is to procreate. In actuality the only thing we need a man for is the last item on that list. Though I will admit they're nice to have around when you're trying to open a jar."

"Open a jar, Aoife?"

"Aye, I've got small hands, men tend to have bigger hands and thus it's easier for them to get a good grip on the lid...better leverage for twisting it open. But that's in the case of women with small hands. I'm sure a woman with larger hands could open her own damn jar more easily. I can't tell you how aggravating it can be to have to go find one of the boys to open a stupid jar because I just can't get a decent grip on it."

Ada couldn't help but laugh. "I suppose you're right. There have been a couple of times I've had to ask one of the boys to open a lid for me. On the other note, not all men think so low of women."

"No thankfully. Some are well aware that a woman is just as capable as they are. Just look at how much the war showed them. Women stepped up to the plate and went to work in factories and such. Taking over and doing things that had been considered a man's job. In some cases women were even better at doing those jobs than the men who'd worked them."

"True, in all honesty though a lot of the women who went to work, did so because they had to and were more than happy to give those jobs back to the men that returned."

"Yeah, some were. You've got to understand that a lot of women are conditioned from an early age to expect one thing from life."

"Aye, to marry well and look after the house and children while making certain that your man is taken care of and happy."

"Exactly. So Ada, is that what you expect from your life."

"...Hell no."

Aoife shared a look with her before she nodded, her voice strong and containing conviction, "Hell no."

"I do want children and a home one day though."

"So do I Ada. But I won't sacrifice who I am when I get those things. When the time comes for that, I'll choose what I'll do. Whether I'll continue working or stay at home to raise my children full time. My man and my children will know and accept who I am as a person. They'll support what I want to do, encourage me to do it, and love me because of who I am, not in spite of it. That includes being a woman who knows how and is capable of taking care of herself in numerous ways. I may not need a man, that doesn't mean that I don't want one, the right one."

Ada lowered her voice before she spoke the next word, she wasn't sure if she was right but she had a feeling.

"Tommy?"

She heard Aoife's soft sigh before catching her response which she spoke in an equally quiet voice.

"He is certainly the one that I want. Whether he's the right one or not is yet to be seen...Do you know a Lizzie Stark?"

"Lizzie stark? Why?"

"Tommy told me he's hired her as a secretary for the company. He made mention that they had a sort of history."

They'd reached Aoife's cabin and Ada followed her inside and closed the door so they could talk in private.

"What sort of history?"

"The kind one has when they pay for female companionship."

"Bloody fucking hell, when did that start? You did ask him didn't ya?"

"He said he didn't want any secrets or lies between us. Said that he started seeing her when he came home from France and that he hadn't used her services since last September."

"I can guarantee that there are no feelings what so ever involved on Tommy's part."

"On Tommy's part...that statement leaves an opening for interpretation Ada. Are you saying that even though sex for money was this woman's profession. That she may have feelings for Tommy?"

"He's a good looking man Aoife. A lot of women are drawn to the dangerous air around him. It wouldn't be the first time a woman has been interested in being the one to capture Tommy's attention."

"I suppose not."

"Given the intimate relation between them she might feel like she's got more of a chance to succeed in 'helping' him get over Grace or finding peace from his time in France. Honestly, if fucking her hasn't brought him either already she should realize it ain't going to happen."

"Lovely imagery Ada, thanks so much..."

"..Aoife. Tommy took a shine to you practically immediately. I haven't seen him even look at another woman the way he looks at ya. Not even Grace back before the war fucked him all up. No, he's not a fucking monk and he never has been. He's a man and I'm fairly certain that Da, took him to his first prostitute for his fourteenth birthday. I think I heard my parents arguing over that after the fact, Ma was pissed."

"Ada, I realize that Tommy's never lived like a monk, that he has experience and lots of practice in that area. I'm simply.."

"Hold up Aoife! You and Tommy have already been together haven't ya?"

"...And if we have?"

Ada couldn't help the delighted squeal that left her lips as she giddily clapped her hands and shouted Yes into the room. When she calmed down a bit she looked to Aoife and found that she had an entertained expression on her face.

"I take it this fact makes you happy in some way?"

"Oh Aoife, you've no idea. He'd been so different when he came home. I told you how he'd come home cold, going through life one minute at a time just waiting for the end to come. I watched him with you, he warmed up. Smiling and laughing, getting that soft look in his eyes. Tommy does not have a soft look about him...ever. It's like having you near him makes him actually feel...good things. It's like the switch that got flipped in France get's switched back and he's human and not a fucking mechanical machine. "

"Jesus Ada, was he really that bad? I've seen him being cold and intimidating, ruthless even but there was always something very human about him."

"You're the only thing that I've seen make any real difference in him. He'll put on a face with Finn and with me, but I can see it for the mask that it is. He was honest with you about Lizzie, it doesn't matter if she has feelings for him or not. He has feelings for you and if I know one thing about my brother. He won't let anything or anyone get in the way of what he wants."

"Ada...I'm not worried about Lizzie having feeling for him if she does. I know that if she does it won't matter for him. What I'm worried about is whether he'll still be able to trust her to keep her mouth shut about his business when she realizes that she doesn't stand a chance with him. You're a woman same as I. You know the depths that our kind can go to when we feel we've been scorned, even if it's our own fault."

"Fuck...that's why you wanted to know about her. You wanted to know what kind of a woman she is. If she'd still be capable of loyalty when she doesn't get what she hopes for."

"It's not an unfounded concern. Tommy has said that he made it clear to her that there would be nothing going on between them. If she does have feelings for him. Will she maintain hope that he'll change his mind? If so, when she realizes there's someone else between them, will she seek to hurt him in some way? Will she see me as a threat and try to manipulate a distrust between us? Or will she let it go peacefully and move on with her life? Do you know Lizzie Stark, what kind of woman she is?"

"I knew her when we were at school but we weren't friendly. She's John's age, so a year older than us. Her male relatives all died in the war, I know she took up prostitution to survive. Only heard comments here and there about her from others now a days."

"So she's willing to do what she must to survive. Strong enough to set aside any pride and accept any man willing to pay her for the use of her body no matter how she might feel about it. Do you know if she's a fighter when it comes to getting what she wants? Or if she deals with disappointment peaceably?"

"When we were at school...I never knew her to stand up to any of the girls who looked down on her. She'd always stay quiet and ignore them. When her Dad and brothers died I never heard tell that she'd ever complained about what she'd ended up doing to make a living."

"I don't think you would've. Something like that. You grieve for yourself and your lost hopes and dreams in private. I suppose all we can hope for is that she'll prove to just be grateful for a new career and won't take Tommy's disinterest heavily to heart."

"You surprise me Aoife."

"How so?"

"I can tell you feel for her predicament and that you hope she finds her way into a happy life, you have respect for her. Most women, no all the women I know, would be ten shades of jealous right now. They'd of given my brother an ultimatum. If he hired a whore, one with whom they'd known he'd fucked, than it'd be over between them. You...you're not worried about Tommy continuing to use her, you're not worried about her trying to move in on him. You are worried that she might try to hurt Tommy when she realizes she'll never have him. That Aoife, that is what's so damn surprising. Tommy has no idea how truly lucky he is. And you are one of the most impressive women I've ever met. How is it, you're so confident in Tommy, so sure of yourself?"

"I trust in Tommy because he's been honest with me and I find myself wanting to trust him. He's a confidant and capable man himself. I believe that he knows what he wants. I have hope that what he wants is me. Hope that he's not just using me to get something else. I believe that if I wasn't what he wanted, then he wouldn't be with me. He doesn't strike me as the type of man that would bother wasting his time and energy on a woman he wasn't interested in. He'd rather pay a woman like Lizzie Stark to ensure he didn't have to deal with any messy feelings. As for being sure of myself. Ada, there will be a point in your life when you stop considering others views as being more important than your own. You'll look back on everything that you've been through, all the lessons you learned through the years and you'll come to the realization that this is your life, no one else's. Who are you living it for? Others expectations or your own? When that happens you'll find you know who you are and you won't be afraid to let her out into the world."

* * *

 **All right. How is everyone feeling about the stories progression? Are the chapters since the Adelisa left England containing enough character development and backstory for everyone? Is there enough going on and moving the story forward that the fact our main lovebirds don't have any physical contact with one another is okay? Is everything clear? Nothing raising any questions about what's going on in the story line so far?**

 **QUICK NOTE for some of my commentors: Some have been slightly confused about Grace and Tommy. In this story Grace and Tommy were together BEFORE the war, so they haven't had any contact with one another in 5 years. So far we know that Grace betrayed Tommy in some way and that even though Tommy was angry and hurt by whatever her actions were he still loved her and so instead of killing her he banned her from England. There has been mention of her in various chapters. The story of Tommy and Grace will come out eventually I promise.**


	20. Adelisa - Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Virginia Beach, Virginia**

 **The Cavalier**

 **Wednesday Jan. 14, 1920**

 _Aoife POV_

The Cavalier was located just down the main street from the docking station. It was clearly an old establishment there was even a plaque bolted to the outside saying as much. It was two stories and touted having a restaurant and bar with overnight quarters available upstairs. The outside appeared to have been retrofitted with metal sheet siding, a very industrial look. Clearly they hadn't wanted to keep whatever original charm the building once had.

Inside was dark. From the dark wood paneling covering the walls to the dark wooden coffered ceilings and the deep burgundy rugs covering the dark wood floors. All the lampshades were of stained glass, using darker colors to hinder bright light from shining through. The smoky atmosphere in the bar area made it even worse. It was obviously in need of severe ventilation.

Aoife did not see the appeal. She assumed they were perhaps going for a cozy warm welcoming atmosphere, they'd missed the mark by her estimates. It was hard not to think of the surprising welcoming atmosphere the Garrison had had. They had done it right. They had used rich warm earthy colors but had brightened it with polished metals and a decent amount of lighting that was bright but not harsh.

She found that with as thankful as she had been to get out of the elements of the wind and falling snow outside she would be even happier when she had to go back out in it. Reilly, Eirnin and Michael were with her and all though Rei and Eirnin had been her before it was clear that they were disappointed in what they were seeing.

Things had apparently changed here and judging by their reactions not for the better. She walked up to the bar and asked the bar man if he was familiar with a Calvin Jefferson. The bar man didn't speak but simply nodded his head in the direction of a back booth that was occupied by three men. She nodded her thanks and started to walk over.

It became clear by the looks that they were giving her that they thought she was in a different profession. As she neared them their comments were making it even clearer about what they believed.

"Hey Doll, you know that's quite the body you're covering up there. You might get more business if you showed a bit more skin. I know it's cold out but you could loosen a few buttons now that you're inside. Come and sit in my lap and I'll help warm you up, I promise, I'm quite the cake-eater."

"How much do you charge? Show us your gams, I'm sure they're just as hotsy totsy as the rest of you. Don't be such a flat tire Doll."

"Look at her boys, you can't afford this Sheba, she's an orchid she is. Probably peppy, a bearcat if I ever saw one."

Aoife wasn't sure if the bar man had been joshing her or not. Surely none of these three were the man she was supposed to be selling guns and ammunition to. All three of them were dressed well but more like rich college boys out on the town than shady business men looking for artillery. Their demeanors didn't infuse much confidence in their ability to pull off a buy like this either.

"You've got to be bloody fucking kidding me. None of you could possibly be Calvin Jefferson."

The man sitting in the middle that had at least thought she was a Sheba and a fucking orchid seemed to perk up at the name. His light blonde hair slicked back with enough pomade to oil the chains on a damn tank and his dull hazel eyes assessed her quickly before he spoke.

"I'm Calvin Jefferson, who might you be Chippy?"

"Chippy? What is it about my appearance that makes you think I'm a Quiff, oh no sorry, you just think I'm easy and that I'd be more than willing to spread my legs for you, no charge, am I right?"

"Look I'm waiting for someone Doll. If you didn't come over here for some company then I suggest you beat feet and move along now."

"You have no idea how much that suggestion appeals to me. I am the one you're waiting for. I believe you're supposed to have business dealings with Mr. Shelby of England. I'm here on his behalf."

She watched as the man began to study her more closely. He tilted his head and squinted his eyes. She was worried he'd hurt himself trying to think that hard.

"Naw, you can't be. You're far too "it" and a harp to boot it seems."

"I see that you've never worked with a woman before. Eirnin, I'd appreciate it if you'd continue this conversation. If I do, Mr. Shelby will be out a buyer."

* * *

 _Michael POV_

Michael had a hard time keeping up with the conversation that was happening between Aoife and Tommy's buyer. It sounded like he was being insulting but he didn't quite understand the lingo that Colonials spoke. He did get the gist that the man didn't think Aoife was capable of doing business with him, even after she told the man she worked for Mr. Shelby.

When Aoife suggested Eirnin deal with the man he looked to her brothers and he wasn't sure that was a good idea as both of them looked ready to murder the man. So he must have been insulting to Aoife.

Before Eirnin could step forward to deal with the man Michael stepped up beside Aoife and spoke to the man she'd been talking with.

"Are you Calvin Jefferson? Yes or no?"

"Who's this sap? Scram you Limey bastard."

"Who am I? I'm a fucking Peaky Blinder, now you say you're Calvin Jefferson? Do you have the scratch you agreed to pay Mr. Shelby or not. Cause he finds out you've wasted his fucking time and money, not to mention the fact that you insulted his woman. He'll find a bloody fucking way to make sure you know what happens when you mess with a Peaky fucking Blinder. You hearing me?"

Michael watched as the man sobered up. This was a bad fucking idea. Without turning away from the man he made sure his voice was loud enough to carry to the others in his party.

"We are not selling anything to this man by order of the Peaky Blinders."

None of the Deveroux's said anything to refute his statement and they all cautiously began to exit the bar. Jefferson and his men seemed like a bunch of fucking idiots and he was positive that Tommy would've never agreed to sell them shit if he'd met the man. That didn't mean that idiots couldn't be dangerous so they made sure to keep them within eye sight as they left.

When they made it to the corridor leading to the foyer they came upon a man in a dark suit leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette. The man's jacket was open and pushed to the side so his gun was in clear view. He made a tsking sound and held up his hand to stop their exit.

"Peaky Blinders, Mr. Shelby of England...the man knows how to do smart business after all. Here I thought he'd just send his shippers to make a deal. He actually sent one of his men, and apparently his own woman."

The man looked Aoife up and down, clear appreciation in his eyes before he spoke to her directly.

"It seems Mr. Shelby is a lucky man with good taste."

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

Aoife tried to gauge the man who was enjoying his view far too inappropriately for her taste. This man with his clothing and the dark aura surrounding him seemed a more likely candidate for one Calvin Jefferson. This was the type of man she'd expected to be dealing with in regards to Arms. He was good looking in an unorthodox kind of way, the fedora he wore hid his hair but his brown eyes were intelligent and cunning. She kept her voice strong and all business.

"I don't like to assume things, so why don't you introduce yourself."

His thin straight lips quirked around his cigarette into a semi smile before he opened the door that was by his side and waved his hand as if to say after you. She didn't appreciate the test they'd just been put through or the fact that he'd just put her on edge by being in charge of the location they'd be doing business in. She had no idea what the man had waiting for them beyond that door. Tommy had said to take care when dealing with the man. She took a breath as she looked into the man's eyes and tried listening to what her instincts were saying.

She walked through the door. Hearing the man say for the Peaky Blinder to join them and the rest could wait out in the hall. She had no doubt that her brothers didn't like that but they took up their positions to wait for her and Michael. They knew she'd get them a sign if she needed them. She also had no doubt that they'd already signaled their boys who were stationed outside to be sharp.

The man closed the door and led the way into a side room. When she stepped through she was faced with one other man who was sitting in a chair by the open window. He had light green eyes and a mahogany mane of hair. There was a shotgun laying across his lap and he seemed to enjoy fondling it every now and again. Both men had to be in their thirties, meant they were most likely made men, she doubted they were bosses of any type.

The man in the chair looked up at them and spoke to his associate.

"Who might these two younglings be?"

"A Peaky Blinder and Mr. Shelby's very own woman."

"Is that right. An interesting combination to send to a business meeting. A bit young to be doing a deal of such importance, wouldn't you agree."

"Thought so myself."

Aoife was getting fucking irritated with this lot. She kept her voice even and calm as she addressed both men.

"As fascinating as your beliefs appear to be to you, you've wasted our time. Not only did your imbeciles in the bar irritate me, they showed a lack of respect towards Mr. Shelby."

The blonde with the shotgun answered her. So there was Calvin Jefferson.

"Terribly sorry to hear you were offended young lady."

"Ah, thank you for finally revealing yourself Mr. Jefferson. The silly little game you decided to play was unnecessary and showed the regard you hold for Mr. Shelby. I'll point out as well that he did not send us here to make a bargain with you as he's already done that himself, since it appears as though you've misunderstood the dealings you've had with him."

"Beauty, brains and guts. Not many women who'd ever dare speak to me that way. We could move this transaction along more smoothly if you'd be willing to show me the kindnesses that Mr. Shelby apparently receives."

"The kindnesses that Mr. Shelby receives. You are telling both of us that you have the five hundred pounds worth of Colony paper here with you and are ready to hand it over and discuss the timeframe for which you can pick up the cargo and pay the remaining five hundred pounds worth of Colony paper upon receipt of it. IF I show you the same kindnesses that I show Mr. Shelby?"

"He's your lover but you call him Mr. Shelby. Surely it's your business and you've attached yourself to the biggest man in your small little pond. He'd appreciate you helping to move this along in his favor I'm sure."

Aoife could see Michael tensing up in outrage and anger. She felt it herself too but she needed to maintain her facade.

"I call Mr. Shelby a lot of things but you will only ever know him as _Mr. Shelby._ Before I agree to help anything move along, show me the scratch."

Jefferson made a motion with his hand and brown eyes moved to the corner of the room opening a closet and pulling out a bag before setting it on the table in front of her and Michael. Jefferson's voice grated on her nerves as he pompously gave her permission to open it. She unlatched the clasp and folded the leather lip out of the way.

The bag was indeed filled with Colony bills, she ran her hands through the bag as though she was sifting through it to see if it was all there or not. It was the entire thousand pounds worth she was sure. Unfortunately she could tell from the feel of the paper that it was all counterfeit.

Flipping the leather back over and catching the clasp to close it up she slowly stood and walked towards Jefferson without saying a word. With each step she took she raised the fabric of her skirt a bit more. She watched as a triumphant smirk donned upon the despicable man's face.

"A woman that doesn't mind an audience it would seem."

"Oh, what's going to happen is nothing that these two men haven't seen before, I'm sure."

As she reached Jefferson's knees he raised the shotgun pointing it up towards the ceiling with one hand. She placed her knees on either side of his thighs bracing them both into the chair. Before he knew what was happening she'd pulled her knife that had been strapped to her thigh. And used her free hand to twirl the shotgun round in his own loosened grasp so that it pointed down at his lap. She pressed her blade into his neck and locked her finger onto the shotguns trigger as she leaned her weight on it so the barrel pressed into the cock he seemed to be so proud of.

She heard brown eyes pull his gun and could see him in her peripheral as he pointed it at her head. She heard the tsking sounds that Michael made to the man, mimicking him from earlier. She had no doubt that Michael's own gun was pointed at brown eyes.

Knowing Michael had her covered she turned her full attention to Jefferson. He was surprised by the turn of events. It would seem he wasn't used to not getting what he wanted.

"Mr. Jefferson. I'm going to explain something to you. I'm going to speak slowly so that I know you understand what I'm saying. Are you listening to me Mr. Jefferson?"

He gulped lightly but she didn't ease on the pressure she was applying to his neck.

"Mr. Shelby doesn't share...anything...including me. You tried to taste a piece of something that belongs to him. When all the while you planned on stiffing him. The scratch in that bag is worthless Mr. Jefferson. Mr. Shelby doesn't accept funny money for payments and well he'd be disappointed to hear that you'd tried to double cross him, in more ways than one. Isn't that right Blinder?"

Michael's voice was strong and stern, she imagined the look on his face would be that of blank stone, all business and no emotion.

"That's right. You've insulted him more than once. Mr. Shelby is a business man and he doesn't take kindly to people who think they're smarter than him."

"What shall we do with the two of you? Hm. If it's not painfully obvious to you already, I'm afraid that Mr. Shelby will not be honoring his bargain with you. You've proven to be too inept, green, wet behind the ears, unskilled, unseasoned, or how about ignorant. I'm sure out of all the descriptive words I've used to tell you you're nothing but a naive little man who's trying to pretend to be bigger than he is, one of them will stick with you."

She saw the anger popping in the man's eyes.

Her voice remained calm though she did note the air of utter disbelief behind her next words.

"What did you expect to happen? A man with a ruthless reputation was offering to sell you serious military grade guns and ammunition. What? That you could do him over? That he was all the way in England and you were somehow out of his reach? What do you suppose Mr. Shelby's orders would be in this situation? Hmm? Give the man a hint Blinder."

"An example would have to be made. Wouldn't do to let others outside England think they could get away with trying to, what did you call it...stiff him."

"Indeed, an example."

Jefferson's voice interrupted them, "He has his woman and a fucking kid do his dirty work for him?"

"Now, now Mr. Jefferson if you hadn't crossed him, we wouldn't be doing anything other than business with you. The way I see it. Your current situation is a direct result of your own actions. However if you feel as though you'd rather have someone older make an example out of you I can arrange that."

Aoife gave a quick toss of her head and Eirnin was vaulting through the open window. He made a sharp whistle upon his entrance and the door into the room was opened as Reilly stepped inside as well.

"Now Mr. Jefferson, I'm going to remove this blade from your neck, but please keep in mind that I'm doing what you wanted and my focus is trained on your family jewels."

Aoife removed the knife and quickly slipped it back into its sheath before ensuring that she had a solid grasp on the shotguns trigger. She slowly extricated herself from the chair and took hold of the shotgun with both hands aiming it properly at the man's nether region.

Reilly had disarmed brown eyes and he was on his knees. As she kept the shotgun trained on Jefferson, Eirnin searched him for any other weapons.

"He's clean. What about the idiots in the bar and the bar man? They'd be able to identify us."

"Leaving such a mess I'd feel terrible for the maids who'd have to clean it. It's a shame really the Cavalier is a landmark, says so right on that plaque outside...Really not sure why you decided to commit suicide in such a spectacular fashion Mr. Jefferson."

At her last words, Eirnin and Reilly quickly and quietly used their own blades to silence the two men for good. They each made sure to stay still until their last breaths were drawn. Reilly started to knock softly along the walls near the gas fireplace until he heard the tell tale difference in sound when he came across the gas line. Taking his ceramic blade he stabbed straight into the line through the wall. They heard a hiss and smelled the gas as he removed his blade.

Aoife grabbed the bag of fake money and Eirnin grabbed one of the cigarettes that brown eyes had in his pocket and waited for the rest of them to exit into the hall and close the door behind them. She knew he'd lock and bar it from the inside before he'd drop the lit cigarette inside as he left through the window, being sure to close it behind him.

She slipped her hand into the crook of Michaels elbow as they sauntered out into the foyer being sure to speak to one another about looking forward to when they'd be finishing business with Mr. Jefferson, so they could leave Virginia behind them. Making it seem that whatever business they'd had with Jefferson had gone according to their plan.

They were fifteen steps outside when they heard the loud bells ringing behind them. Her man Will had done his job and pulled the alarm to give the innocent people inside time to get out of the building. They were halfway back to the docking station when Eirnin and Will joined their group from a side alley. They heard the explosion sound off behind them. They turned around the same as everyone else, pretending to wonder what had just happened. When the people around them started to panic they continued on in a hurried fashion same as those around them so they didn't seem out of place.

When they reached the Adelisa they'd be undocking and moving on.


	21. Adelisa - Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Birmingham**

 **Friday Jan. 16, 1920**

 _Tommy POV_

Lickey Tea Rooms was for posh clientele and it showed. It was located in a nicer richer locale of Birmingham. Everything was white and gold and fucking floral. Large windows let the light from outside in and lit the room up to show the sparkling crystal chandeliers and the polished shine of the silverware.

It was the type of place that others had been sure he'd never see the inside of when he was growing up on the dirty streets of Small Heath. Never believed he'd ever be able to afford or have the general respectability to attend tea there. He had an idea that was part of the Inspectors plan, to try and make him feel uncomfortable in his surroundings. Out of place and therefore more likely to make a misstep. Either that or the man was going to try and ask him for help and wanted to show him what helping him could possibly garner him.

The Inspector had done his homework but apparently had no idea the type of man he was dealing with. His surroundings didn't bother him. He could in fact afford to dine at such establishments and he didn't fucking need anything that the Inspector could offer him.

The man had accosted two of his men in order to send him a message. He hadn't had the balls to invite him himself. He'd thought about refusing the invitation but had decided it would be wiser to meet the man and see what he had to say. He'd be easier to deal with once he knew how the man intended to make a play for the guns he was after.

He was shown into the tea room and he saw one man seated at the far corner table, his back facing the wall so that he could survey the entire room. All it's entrances and everyone who entered, a big fucking sign saying, I'm a copper.

He sized the man up as the Inspector did the same upon watching him enter. He made his way over and took a seat across from the man. He had John and Scudboat outside watching the front along with two others watching the back. From where he was seated John could see him clearly and would know if something wasn't right inside.

Tommy remained quiet, he'd wait for the Inspector to speak, it was his way. He never liked to give his opponent the opportunity to glean more information than he wanted them to so he listened more than he talked.

The Inspector was younger than Campbell had been. When he'd researched the man he'd found that unlike Campbell he'd served his country in France. His posts had been the farthest from the fighting there were. Tommy had no doubt he'd gotten the cushy assignment because his father was big in parliament, a lord. Campbell had had a reputation to uphold, the new one was trying to make his career, building his reputation. The Inspector was a third son and so had to work for his own future.

"Thomas Shelby, thank you for accepting my invitation. I chose this place as it's a neutral location for us both."

"I'm a busy man Inspector. What do you want?"

"Straight to business, all right. I'm going to be frank with you. I've been doing research. On you, on your family, your business, allies, enemies. Research on the BSA factory and multiple others in your area. I've talked to a lot of different people and organizations. There is one thing that continues to be a common factor. One thing that always comes up when I ask them about a stolen shipment of government arms. Can you guess what that one thing is Mr. Shelby?"

Tommy shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, "Not a clue."

"Hmm. I'll tell you. Everyone's fingers are pointing at the Peaky Blinders. If I'm not mistaken you are the leader of the Peaky Blinders. Your position among them leads me to believe that you are aware of everything that happens within your...organization."

"Is there a question somewhere in there?"

"Mr. Shelby. What is the location of the stolen shipment of government arms and munitions?"

Tommy leaned forward and looked straight into the man's eyes before speaking clearly and concisely.

"Inspector Taylor. I do not have your stolen goods and I do not know where they are."

"Interesting. I find it hard to believe that all of my sources are incorrect."

"Perhaps you need better more reliable sources then."

"Perhaps Mr. Shelby, I find it hard to believe that with as much...authority...as it appears you have. You somehow have no idea what is going on in your own backyard. I was under the impression that no one did anything in Small Heath without your express order or permission."

"Hm. With all the research you've been doing. Into me, my family, my business, allies and enemies. Did it never cross your mind that perhaps one of those enemies wanted to make it look like I had something to do with your stolen goods."

"I believe if that had been the case you would have dealt with those enemies already."

"There is one thing that I believe firmly in, when it comes to business Inspector Taylor."

"And what is that one thing Mr. Shelby?"

"Timing. Now if there's nothing else, as I said, I'm a busy man."

"Just one last item I'd like to discuss with you Mr. Shelby, if you please.'

Tommy settled back in his chair and arched his brow at the man across from him.

"There's been some interesting recent chatter from across the pond. A coastal town in the Colony of Virginia."

Tommy could tell the Inspector was fishing, searching his face for some clue if anything he was saying bothered him at all. He made sure to impart a look of boredom and disinterest as the man continued.

"Seems an establishment exploded, several bodies were found inside, unidentifiable."

"Why share this chatter with me?"

"Mm. The Colonial Authorities believe that the bodies inside the building were members of a group they were keeping track of. A group who'd shown great interest in obtaining some weaponry. They believed that the leader of the group was meeting with a possible seller. The cause of the explosion hasn't been identified yet, they're considering the possibility that whomever they were meeting with was in the building as well."

"And you're imparting this information to me because? What? My standing in my community might afford me my own chatter about what's going on in the fucking Colonies? You think your missing guns are the ones these Colonial's were trying to purchase? You wanted to study my face as you told me to see my reaction to your words? I've already told you Inspector Taylor, I don't have your guns and I don't know where they are."

"But you have an inkling that one of your enemies has set this all up to look like you're the one behind it's theft. Why don't you share which one of your enemies you believe it to be, hmm?"

"Now Inspector Taylor, isn't locating the governments missing artillery, your job?"

"Mr. Shelby I'd hate to have you arrested for willfully perverting the course of Justice."

"Oh, Inspector Taylor, I've told you I don't know anything. Suspecting something is much different than knowing something. If I'm wrong, I'd be worried you'd arrest me for what would you call it... _**Prevarication**_? Wouldn't want to point you in the wrong direction now would I. Do enjoy the rest of your day Inspector Taylor."

* * *

 **Camden Town**

 **Solomon's Bakery**

 _Alfie POV_

Alfie stood in the doorway to his office watching and listening as Ollie gave Tommy Shelby a hard time. Normally Ollie would have let the man in and he'd have found his way back to him at his own pace. He'd been right fucking surprised to hear Tommy giving Ollie shite, right fucking surprised. Which was why Ollie was given it right back to the man, eh.

He started walking his way up front and as he got closer he did take note of the irritation that was clear on Tommy's face. Something had the man acting out of fucking character. Right fucking strange.

"Put him down Ollie, put him down mate, he's only little."

After Ollie released Tommy he studied the usually composed man. He directed his words to Shelby as he turned around and headed back toward his office. Turning slightly as he spoke so he could see Tommy's face.

"Well you're a brave lad today, ain't ya? Comin' 'ere and starting up with Ollie straight in the door."

Tommy remained silent until they reached his office and closed the door behind them. Taking a seat behind his desk he opened his drawer and pulled out a bottle of his white and two glasses. It was clear that Shelby was in need of some proofing water.

He watched Tommy shake his head to refuse, but he poured it and set the glass in front of him with a direct nod of his head. Silently telling Shelby to drink the fuckin drink, right.

He watched as Tommy slammed it back and set the glass firmly back on the desk in front of him.

"Now. Why don't you tell me what the fuck 'as gotten into you, mate. Right?"

"Has the Adelisa checked in with you yet? I know they a call check in every Friday with you."

Alfie took a moment to stare at the man across from him before answering. He smoothed his beard down over his chin. He could see the impatience blossoming in Shelby, if he wasn't mistaken the man was about to lose his shite again, only this time with him, right, fucking hell.

"Not yet. Why the sudden urge to know if I've heard from 'em?"

"Fucking Taylor."

"And who's fuckin Taylor, mate, eh?"

"Inspector Taylor has been assigned to search for and recover some stolen government arms."

"Yeah. Is that right? And he's fucking talking to you about it, eh?"

"Had a meeting with him today. Brought up some 'chatter' that he'd heard from across the pond."

"Mm."

"An explosion with several casualties in Virginia."

"Explosions 'appen all the time, people 'ave a habit of dying around 'em. So why is this particular event important to us, mate?"

"Colonial officials believe it was a group they'd been tracking that were trying to buy weaponry."

"Yeah, the stolen government arms that this Taylor is looking for, right? Fuckin right Tommy...a shipment of goods that **you** wanted out of England. One that went out on the Adelisa...They supposed to be meeting your buyers in Virginia Tommy, eh? That's the relay that you had me send out, right. Did you fuckin come here because you're worried, you're fuckin worried that Aoife was in that fucking explosion ain't ya? YOU FUCKIN NO GOOD BRUMMIE FUCKIN BASTARD!"

Alfie wanted so badly to put a bullet through the bastards brain. But he closed his eyes and took deep cleansing breaths as his hands repeatedly fisted and un-fisted on his desk. Tommy was silent no doubt watching him in case he did pull his gun out.

He spoke to Tommy keeping his eyes closed as he wasn't sure he could keep his word to Aoife if he looked at the fucking man in front of him.

"They call in around evening our time when they can get a line out. Now fuck off."

"Fuck you Alfie."

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

Tommy knew he was playing with fire, Alfie was pissed. He watched the mad man in front of him trying to keep himself calm, he'd no doubt that Alfie wanted him to take a trip. Alfie's eyes snapped open and stared at him after his last statement.

"Fuck me?... Is that right mate? Fuck me?"

"I'm not leaving till they call in and I hear Aoife's voice telling me she's fucking fine Alfie."

Alfie sat back in his chair, his hand continually smoothing over his beard a random scratch of his cheek on occasion. Tommy noted a questionable look enter his eyes as they stared at each other.

"You really fuckin care for her don't ya."

"Was that a question?"

"No...when I found out there was a possibility that she was sweet on you, right. I told her ta watch her step wit ya. Fuckin BE WARY wit that one. Right. Fucking brummie Gypsy bastard. Ah fuckin hell, you 'ave fuckin feelin's for her. Fucking sit here and wait for the damn line to ring. An' mate, if it turns out any of the Deveroux's were in that fuckin explosion right, your life, it's forfeit mate, yeah."

"Is my relationship with Aoife why you were fucking off the last time I came here?"

"Oh I don't need a fuckin reason to be off mate."

"You tried to keep her from getting involved with me didn't ya. You did, and she told you what, hm?"

"You want ta know what she said, yeah, right? Mm. She said she favored you, and you seemed to favor her so you were both navigaten favorin' each other. She wanted ta see where whatever was goin on between ya was headed. Asked me not ta make her choose."

"Did ya?"

"What...Fuckin hell no, I ain't daft. You never fuckin tell a Deveroux woman what ta do!"

Tommy nodded his head, "She told me that recently."

"Fuckin better believe it Tommy. Ya know she's gonna be fine don't ya?"

"How do you know?"

"It's fucking Aoife, right, eh? She's probably the one that blew the fuckin place up."

"If you believe that, then why the fucking hell were you yelling at me?"

"Cause it's your shipment, your fuckin shipment right."

Tommy watched as Alfie poured more whiskey for both of them before settling back into his chair and leaning his head back as he closed his eyes.

He picked up his glass and nursed it as they waited.

"You've known them for a while now Alfie, what's your take on them?"

"The Deveroux's in general or Aoife in particular?"

"...All of it."

"Mm...You know anything about the Adelisa Aiglentine aside from the fact they're shippers willing to deal in smugglin?"

"...Family business, passed down through...eight generations. Fucking identical twins, runs in the maternal line of their family. Interesting skill sets."

"Hmph. So you're saying not much. You are in a relationship with Aoife are you not?"

"Fucking hell Alfie, yes. Not like we've had a whole lot of fucking time to share our life stories though, eh."

"Mm. When you're involved wit one of the Empyrean things tend ta move at a quick pace. Goes along wit them always flying off into the sunset as it were...The Adelisa Aiglentine 'as a reputation among those of their kind. 'Adn't realized it me self till I started doing business wit 'em."

"A reputation?"

"They're smugglers Tommy. They know how to protect themselves, they can read situations just like you and me. Up there, in their community among airships, you don't fuckin mess wit 'em. They ain't afraid ta make a point and they ain't gonna hesitate ta pull a fuckin trigger if need be. Others, they go ta 'em when they need help. The Adelisa is an ally you want ta have and an enemy you never want ta make, mate."

"Empyrean?"

Yeah. We call 'em airmen, right. They're actually classified as members of the Empyrean Primacy. Just like down 'ere we got the poor sops, the working class, aristocracy, royalty. There are different levels of 'class' up there. The fuckin Adelisa Aiglentine, like fuckin royalty, right. Generations of 'em all born up there in the sky...Empyreans. Spend more of their lives in the air, travelling the world and seeing more things than most men, even our fucking King, will ever see. They got a different system for fuckin life up there Tommy, eh."

"Royalty?"

"Yeah, what...you got a problem with being involved with a veritable princess Tommy? You supposedly have Gypsy Royalty in your fuckin blood don't ya? Bout the fuckin same difference. Right."

"Different life system?"

"Fuckin hell...yeah, you know. They have their own fuckin traditions From how they fuckin propose marriage to their damn funeral celebrations. Do you have any idea how rare it is for a true member of the Empyrean Primacy to take a 'grounder' as theirs? The odds Tommy, I'd never lay a fuckin bet on it, right."

"But it does happen?"

"It's not announced, so don't fuckin say nothin, yeah? I asked Aine and she said yes. She's gonna come dockside."

"Congratulations Alfie."

"Aye. Now, it's proof it fuckin 'appens. Right. Aine may be coming dockside and'll be spending most of her time on the ground, doesn't make her a grounder. She'll always be Empyrean, we ever want to leave the fuckin ground, we can. Same goes for any little ones we 'ave, they'd be welcomed wit open arms. Now you marry into a class lower than Empyrean, the rules change. Fuckin shite gets complicated."

The line in the room started ringing and Alfie grabbed it up to his ear. Tommy had leaned forward and was listening in as best he could.

* * *

 **Airship Adelisa Aiglentine**

 _Aine POV_

"Alfie?"

Aine heard a deep sigh of relief come through the line before Alfie's voice came through.

"Aine, Luv. Tell me everything's fine."

"I take it you heard we ran into a spot of bad weather."

"Yeah, have Aoife's man sitting in my office right now, refuses ta leave till he speaks wit Aoife."

"If he's got a problem with his fucking..."

"Aine! He doesn't fuckin care. Right."

"...All right. I'll send a man to tell her the line is for her."

Aine wrote a quick note on the pad in front of her before tossing it to Chen who was walking past the doorway. He saw it coming and caught it. She watched as he read it then gave her a salute to let her know he'd get Aoife for her. She turned her attention back to what Alfie was saying.

"Good, great, now why don't you fuckin tell me about this weather, eh."

"I didn't venture out in it Alfie, I was on board. Aoife, Eirnin and Rei went down with Michael and a few other men. None of them has said a whole lot since they came back aboard, it was freezing and they needed to warm up from the cold. They got topside and started ordering the release from docking. From what I understand the weather appeared to only be getting worse and they wanted to ship out before we got landlocked.

"Right, yeah. So fuckin wind and snow then?"

"Aye. Heavy winds and the snow was really starting to come down in flurries "

"Mm."

"Like I said Alfie, they haven't said all that much. I can't tell you what I don't know. I can tell you that we are all fine, all of us. Aoife's here now Alfie. I'll talk more to you when Aoife 's finished reassuring her man it was just a bit of weather."

"All right Luv."

Aine stood up and handed the mic over to Aoife who took the seat she just vacated. She squeezed her sisters shoulder before stepping out of Comms and closing the door behind her to allow Aoife some privacy.

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

Aoife took a deep breath and held it in before releasing it as quietly as she could. She could make out Alfie's voice speaking to she would assume, Tommy before she heard the clap of a door closing. Alfie had probably explained to Tommy the risk of speaking freely in this situation. It was highly possible that the lines were being listened to by ground authorities since they'd been docked near the location of questionable activity.

After one more breath she put the line to her ear, "Darlin? You there?"

She heard a heavy sigh and could picture Tommy running his hand through his hair as his stiff posture relaxed upon hearing her voice.

"Aoife, you're all right aren't ya? You ain't feeling like you're coming down with anything?"

"I'm fine Darlin, warmed up perfectly once we returned topside. Have you received my package yet? I've already started to write you again."

"...And I'll look forward to reading it Aoife, your parcel hasn't made it to me yet though. I'll check the post when I get home. Did you manage a visit with your friend before the storm hit?"

"I did. I'd forgotten how much she enjoyed playing games. We were playing a game of Checkers just fine until I caught her cheating. Can you believe that? I guess her competitive streak grew since we were children. At any rate I noticed the weather changing drastically outside and I wanted to head out to beat the storm. Good thing too, may have gotten landlocked if I hadn't."

"Glad to hear it. I'm distressed to hear your friend wasn't the girl you once knew."

"Ah. So it goes Darlin, people change, you never know, right."

"Right. I'll see you when you return Luv, and I'll be sure to look for that letter."

"Just remember Darlin, for your eyes only. I'd be terribly embarrassed to find out any of your siblings had seen it."

"My eyes only Luv. Get some rest and stay warm."

"I will. You be sure to sleep as well. Till next time Darlin."

"Till next time Luv.

Aoife put the line down on the desk in front of her and stepped out into the hall. Aine nodded at her before she returned inside to speak more with Alfie. What she wouldn't give to be able to have spoken to Tommy like they were having a regular conversation. Even just to be able to say his damn name. She hadn't wanted whomever might be listening in to gather any information that could be helpful to them though, so Darlin it was.

He sounded relieved. She hoped he was sleeping all right, perhaps she should start taking notes about what she wanted to ask him when she did get the chance to honestly speak with him. She found he'd made several appearances in her dreams since she'd left Birmingham. Damn images in her brain wanted to lure her into staying in bed with her eyes closed.

So instead of giving into being a lazy louse she'd started writing Tommy letters. It wasn't as gratifying to her as hearing his voice speaking to her, but she figured it would bring Tommy some happiness to be able to sort of have her there with him when he received them. A bit like how she'd written Alfie during the war. Only the contents being much, much different.

She made her way back down to her cabin and returned to the letter she'd been working on when Chen came to get her.


	22. Adelisa - Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Small Heath**

 **#6 Watery Lane**

 **Saturday Jan. 17, 1920**

 **Evening time**

 _Tommy POV_

Tommy sat in his bed, the picture of Aoife sitting on his side table facing him so he could look at her while he fell asleep and see her when he woke. He was running the letter Aoife had written to him between his fingers, getting ready to open it and see what she had to say.

When he'd come back to the den after running an errand this afternoon Lizzie had handed it to him. He could tell she'd been curious about the feminine handwriting but she hadn't said anything. She'd given him his messages and asked if he needed anything, before she'd returned to sit at her desk. He was sure that she had noted the fact that he'd pocketed the letter instead of opening it. He hoped Lizzie truly understood that nothing personal was going to be happening between them.

Tommy slipped a letter opener over the top of the envelope and removed the folded papers from inside before placing the envelope gently on the table. Sitting back against his headboard he lit the cigarette in his mouth before he relaxed and unfolded the papers to see her neat pretty feminine scrawl filling the page.

 _Have you ever noticed how difficult it is to decide how to begin a letter? One word before a name, what's difficult about that? Typically, one would find the use of the word Dear perfectly acceptable. I tried it. I did. I began writing to you by saying Dear Tommy...yet when I read it, it just didn't seem to fit right._

 _In case it's escaped your notice, I'm not really a letter writer. The only time I wrote letters consistently was to Alfie during the war. I guarantee their contents were much different from yours. I believe I simply started his with his name. No Dear what so ever just Alfie, before I filled the page with as much nonsense as I could in order to raise his spirits._

 _Now that you've been made aware at how utterly untrained I am in the correct traditions of writing, I'll start my letter._

 _Dec. 30, 1919_

 _Tommy,_

 _Dear Tommy,_

 _Dearest Tommy,_

 _See what I mean? It just doesn't have the right ring to it, does it._

 _I'd like to regale you with tales of all the things that have happened since we parted. It would make writing this letter easier, however, nothing has happened. The skies have remained a clear winter gray and the winds have been gentle and kindly. Sailing has been smooth and your family has settled in quite well._

 _Finn has been a nonstop fountain of questions about everything from the workings of the ship to the different and varied crew positions. Thankfully my siblings have taken to him and give him all the answers he desires. The crew have also taken him under their wing and are more than happy to show him what they do._

 _Michael has been a big help to Ada with the children and the two of them seem to manage keeping the little ones occupied and out of any trouble. We've come up with a schedule for their learning and Joseph has agreed to be their teacher for the duration of their stay. He may not be an actual teacher in the basic sense but I assure he's more than capable of ensuring the children's educations do not suffer while they're aboard. And yes before you ask, it's the same Joseph that accompanied me to our first meeting._

 _I know we'll speak in a few days and some of what I've written will probably be obsolete as we'll discuss it during our scheduled Monday check ins. But once you receive this letter perhaps you won't care about repeating topics._

 _The stars have begun to twinkle outside and your family has taken to making a habit of sitting on deck to watch them as they come to life. I'm going to join them shortly and I may or may not dream of you tonight._

 _Please know that regardless you're in and over my heart. A fact that you made sure I'd remember, when you gave me my Christmas gift. Seems your name along with various other bits of information about you is displayed prominently around my neck for all to see._

 _Being a man, I imagine this knowledge gives you some sense of peace. That you've left your mark, staked your claim, declared your ownership...I'm certain there must be more ways to say the same thing but I think these are sufficient to what must be going through that clever mind of yours._

 _I do wear them all the time, even when I sleep. The only time they are removed is when I bathe, at least until I find a way to make them waterproof. Then they will not leave my body again._

 _Can you picture it Tommy? Me, standing before you in nothing but your discs which hang over my heart? Or perhaps you'd imagine me in your discs and a set of my under things? I'm looking forward to showcasing the electric blue set that I have, for you._

 _I hope you sleep well and that your dreams are pleasant...I think the answer to the beginning of my letters to you has just come to me..._

 _Remember -Me, eventually Naked, in Your Tags, maybe we can both have sweet dreams._

 _Ever Yours,_

 _Aoife_

Tommy couldn't help but close his eyes and conjure up the exact picture she'd begun to create for him. The firelight bouncing off the copper of her hair. A smirk on her lips or maybe she was biting her bottom lip again. Doing it on purpose because she knew it drove him mad. Her eyes sparkling with happiness and that little bit of something darker, desire for him.

He reached over and stubbed his cigarette out in his empty glass. Folding the papers he placed them on top of the envelope they came in. He'd read the second one tomorrow. Happy for the moment that she'd written him several times and then mailed them all together when she was able. For now he'd do as she suggested and think of her bare in his tags while he tried to fall asleep.

* * *

 **#6 Watery Lane**

 **Sunday Jan. 18, 1920**

 **Dawn**

 _Tommy POV_

He could hear the giggles of children passing in the street outside, more than likely on their way to Sunday church. He opened his eyes and was greeted with Aoife's smiling face as she tried to keep cool in the jungle atmosphere of her picture. Seeing her brought back the fantasy he'd indulged in before bed. She had been right in her letter, he'd had sweet dreams. He wouldn't have even minded if he hadn't dreamed of Aoife last night because he hadn't heard any shovels or picks and that was sweet in itself.

Reaching over to the table he picked up the folded papers of her letters and placed the one he'd read last night behind the rest. He laid back down against his pillow and began to read her second letter.

 _Jan. 2, 1920_

 _My Tommy,_

 _We've left the sight of land behind and are well on our way across the Atlantic, or as you Britain's say, we are on our way across the pond. I've always wondered why the English call it a pond?_

 _Anyhow, we're continuing to be blessed with good weather and I'm knocking on wood right now to make sure I don't jinx us. I've gotten back to my schedule which I must admit I was absolutely horrible at sticking to when we were docked in London._

 _I run the deck ten times before heading below to spar with a couple members of the crew. Depending on how well I do at my sparring matches I'll either shower or head to the galley for a spot of breakfast. I'm happy to say I did well, so I treated myself to one of Aine's fresh baked scones. She makes the most delicious cranberry pear scones. Thankfully she managed to pick up fresh ingredients for them when we were in England._

 _The kids have been doing very well with both adjusting to air travel and engaging in the their studies. Finn has shown a particular interest in learning about every position on ship and has asked me if it would be possible for him to have a more in depth look at all the major positions. I've assigned him a schedule after he finishes his studies. He'll spend 4-5 days following around one person and getting a better idea of that positions duties. It's keeping him quite busy, but he hasn't complained and he's always ready to share what he's learned at supper._

 _Oh! Ada helped me cook for the crew last night and that was interesting. She was beside herself when I stationed her in front of thirty pounds of potatoes and told her to peel them. She was certain there was no way she'd be able to peel them all, not only in a timely manner but without skinning her fingers raw. I eventually took pity on her and moved her to chopping up the veg. She did show her kitchen skills to perfection when she made the biscuits though, the crew were very satisfied with them._

 _Sadly I must end this letter, short as it is. It's my turn to man the night shift, so I won't be sleeping tonight and I must try to keep my mind focused on the task at hand. I regrettably end this letter on a serious note. Perhaps in the next I'll put pen to paper and describe one of my dreams of you, in great detail._

 _Ever Yours,_

 _Aoife_

He had to admit her opening did make him feel like his gut was twisting with pleasure, her Tommy indeed. With her last letter speaking about his claim on her, she was showing her own claim on him. He could feel the smile gracing his face and allowed it.

Tommy considered reading her next letter but by the amount of noise coming from outside and the sounds of his own family moving about he knew he needed to get up and start his day. He carefully stuffed the letters back into the envelope. Rising from bed he placed it on the top shelf of his wardrobe, pushing it towards the back and placing his shaving kit in front of it.

He dressed quickly and headed down to the kitchen for his breakfast before he'd sequester himself in his office. He had plans that needed alteration after his meeting with Inspector Taylor. The next time he spoke safely with Aoife he'd have to see just how much he'd be able to alter his original plan by.

* * *

 **Small Heath**

 **#6 Watery Lane**

 **Monday Jan. 19, 1920**

 **Evening**

 _Polly POV_

They'd all been sat in the sitting room waiting for the bell to ring. Unfortunately it never did. They all knew that there were times when it would be impossible for the Adelisa to get a line out and not to be worried by it. They'd all been looking forward to hearing the voices of their missing family members though. It was a bit of a letdown to know the next chance they'd get was a week away.

The boys had taken to bringing a couple of bottles of their own liquor home since the Garrison was still under construction. She figured they would all call it a night once their current bottle was finished.

Looking around the room she found herself pondering the changes that had occurred within the last months time. Arthur wasn't nearly as drunk as he normally was, whether that was because he could no longer go to the Garrison for a drink or because he was working on getting the Garrison up and running again was anyone's guess. It had certainly seemed to improve his mood, he didn't seem nearly as prone to his depressions.

John was sitting on the couch with his wife Esme beside him. His arm wrapped around her shoulder as she cuddled cozily into his side. They both seemed to be happy and content in their new marriage, as surprising and unwanted as it had been for them both. So far Esme had mostly remained an outsider. She didn't really speak much and truthfully they'd all been busy with taking care of business. So Polly supposed she would have to make an effort to get to know the girl soon. She had to admit she'd been helpful when it came to making the meals and keeping the house up.

Tommy was constantly out and about gathering information and formulating his plans. She would need to confront him soon about what his plans entailed. He hadn't seen fit to share anything with any of them yet. He had seemed to warm up, if she used Ada's description of him. He was no longer emitting that severe coldness. His presence in a room still commanded attention and respect but it no longer felt as though the temperature dropped ten to twenty degrees upon his entrance. She had Aoife to thank for that.

She'd seen Lizzie studying an envelope that had arrived in the post this past Saturday. As she'd walked past her desk she'd discreetly studied the handwriting and had been happy to note it wasn't another unwanted letter from Grace. The post mark had said Virginia of the Colonies, she'd known then that Aoife had written to Tommy. With the lost connections and the times like tonight when ringing on the bell was impossible those letters would help keep Tommy grounded, continue to give him that feeling of connection with Aoife.

Perhaps the next time she spoke with Michael she could ask him if he might have time to write to her as well. She didn't want to seem too pushy or needy, she was constantly worried that she'd push him away.

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

After cleaning up Tommy reached behind his shaving kit and pulled out the envelope he'd placed there the previous day. He headed towards his bed and got as comfortable as possible before lighting his last cigarette of the night and flipping to Aoife's next letter.

 _January 5, 1920_

 _My Tommy,_

 _It's Monday so I know that I will hopefully be hearing your voice this evening. Right now it is only mid-morning and I had some free time to myself so I decided to write you. We've heard from relay dispatches about a low pressure system. It looks like we'll be entering it within the next twenty four hours. This could potentially slow down our crossing a bit depending on how much strength it decides to throw at us._

 _In case this has you worrying, don't. The worst it will cause is a delay in our schedule and perhaps some cases of motion sickness. All in all, it will be the best possible inclement weather to introduce your family, to dealing with rough weather on an airship._

 _On a different note, Ada has asked me to teach her some self defense moves. She seems to think that you would take some issue with this. I'm telling you now that I agreed to teach her. I see no harm in teaching a woman how to protect herself should she need to. If you find you have issue with this, well, too bad. We can argue about it when I return. Arguing might even be fun, after all, we'll get to make up afterwards._

 _I've got her running laps and doing some yoga poses to start. In case you're thinking what the fuck is that, they're stretches designed to help with strength and flexibility. If you already knew what I was talking about well then Bravo. I don't think I should ever under estimate what knowledge you keep locked away in that head of yours._

 _I can't even begin to tell you the helpfulness in everyday life that practicing yoga can bring. Wait a moment you've already been privy to some of its benefits. I do recall your lovely office chair, my flexibility helped wonders that last time we sat in it._

 _I hope you don't mind my teasing. I find that my mind occupies itself with both memories and fantasies. I try to maintain a sensible disposition during waking hours. I have absolutely no control over my dreams of you though._

 _If I'm not mistaken I did make mention in my previous letter that I'd share one with you. Hm. Which one? Memory or dream..._

 _I can't tell you how often I've found myself waking sweaty and in tangled sheets. Thoughts of you flitting through my head as I slowly surface into wakefulness. I must admit your office is a favorite setting of mine. I'm guessing it's because of the fond memories I have in that room._

 _The most recent dream, I remember in broken flashes, sometimes an image and sometimes a feeling. Some things, memories that my dreams want me to relive._

 _Your lips, soft and smooth pressing down lightly on my skin. The touch of your fingertips, roughened with calluses coasting along my flesh just the whisper of a feeling._

 _The solid smoothness of your chest against mine as my own lips drag across your collar bone and shoulder, reaching for the line of your neck. I can feel the palm of your hand, your strength, your heat. Pressing firmly into my skin as you drag it down my side before smoothing it over my waist and pulling my body in tighter to yours. As if we could possible get any closer._

 _Hm. Have I told you that I enjoy touching you. Exploring the vast expanse of your skin. Counting the freckles I discover. Finding my own constellations written across your body, silently guiding me. The way you taste on my tongue. The intriguing mix of flavors that I found, just there on your neck, where your pulse beats it's rhythm. A bit of salt, a bit of sweet, a bit of spice and all sin._

 _You make me want to moan in pleasure when I feel each of your fingertips gripping tightly into my hips. A dominance. Leaving their marks on my skin for me to glance over days after, a silent claim. How you make me shiver when your teeth graze my shoulder and you bite down ever so gently. And the way you make me hum when I feel your hand in my hair. Gasp when you tug on it just so, cause you want my lips to part for you._

 _I enjoy feeling your stubble skim across the various planes of my body. Your tongue, warm and wet as it flicks out every so often for a taste of your own. Me stretching towards you, against you, back arching like bow being pulled taut, I can't get close enough._

 _I have a fascination with your shoulders and neck, the curve where they meet. Where I can kiss, and taste, and smell you. That scent, that fucking indefinable scent that makes me want to climb into your lap and purr. The sloping solid lines of the muscles in your body shifting, leaving me in anticipation for what you'll do next._

 _My fingers enjoy tracing your lines, makes my breath catch to feel the ridges of your spine as your hips press into mine._

 _Hm. So, so many things that I want to do to you and with you when there is more time._

 _Ever Yours,_

 _Aoife_

Tommy's breathing was ragged and his breath sighed out as he muttered, fuckin hell, into the emptiness of his room, his tongue licking out across his dry lips. Setting what was left of his forgotten cigarette in the glass on his stand. He took a deep breath and let it out before he went back and read it again.


	23. Adelisa - Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Tuesday January 20, 1920**

 **Evening**

 _Tommy POV_

The day had been fuckin long. The weather had turned to shite and Freddie fuckin Thorne had returned to town. The fucker had actually had the gall to show up at the den and ask him where he'd fuckin hidden Ada. Freddie lost his shite yelling and screaming at him like he'd fuckin done something to his own damn sister. Tommy remembered fuckin laughing in his face.

 _"Fuckin brilliant Freddie. Ya sneak around with **my** sister behind my back for months. Thinking I don't fuckin know what you're doing. Then ya take off without even telling her to her face. What the fuck makes ya think I'd do something to me own sister, eh? What? I'm fucking curious. Maybe if ya actually fucking loved her enough to call her on Christmas. To fuckin take ten minutes out of your damn day to go to her and fucking say to her face...Ada I'm leaving town for a while, don't worry I'll be back. She could a asked ya the questions she had and ya could a settled her mind. But ya didn't fuckin do that did ya Freddie?"_

 _" There are days, when I hear about the beatings, and the cuttings and I wish I hadn't taken that fuckin bullet for you."_

 _"There are times when I wish you hadn't. But we're not talking about me, we're talking about Ada and if you truly felt for her ya wouldn't a written a two line note and fuckin posted it to her."_

 _"What the fuck would you know about love Tommy. Men like you don't get love, you get a fuckin bullet."_

 _"Mm. Perhaps, but you're the one who took the fuckin bullet ain't ya. If Ada wants to talk to ya, she'll write ya."_

 _"Where the fuck is she Tommy?"_

 _"I don't fuckin know, somewhere in the Cayman's I'd imagine."_

 _"The Cayman's? What the fuck are you talking about?"_

 _"Ada decided to leave Birmingham for a while. Went on a trip. Won't be back for some time yet. Now fuckin get out."_

God, he was fuckin tired but he could already feel that he wasn't going to be getting sleep anytime soon. He'd brought a bottle of whiskey with him and poured a full fucking glass. He had no care for his suit as he stripped down. His clothes landing in pieces across his floor. He downed his drink and poured another.

He wanted to fucking hit something, Freddie's fuckin voice echoing in his head, festering all damn day. _Men like you don't get love, you get a fuckin bullet._ He fuckin knew he wasn't the type of man that got to live happily ever after. He sure as hell didn't deserve love after all the misery he created, all the blood on his hands. Not with the bits and pieces left of his soul laying in shards on the ground. He had no illusions. When his time came, if it was real, he'd be going to hell.

He downed his second glass, and went to pour a third, only stopping when his eyes caught on Aoife's picture. He closed his eyes and took deep dragging breaths before setting the bottle down and retrieving her letters. He sat down on the edge of his bed and began to read.

 _January 7, 1920_

 _My Tommy,_

 _I think we've finally made it through the worst of the weather. We came upon it faster than we'd estimated. As I'm sure you've heard I did manage to get a quick check in out to John. Your family was a bit saddened to learn the signal was lost. They'd been looking forward to sharing their experiences so far and hearing your voices._

 _The winds have calmed now and we're not being struck by crosswinds. The rain is still coming down but thankfully there was no lightning to be seen. While I love everything about the rain and a decent storm, I've never enjoyed having to sail the ship manually due to lightning._

 _Everyone seemed to manage all right, I'm told that they all stayed up in their hammocks and were able to keep any sickness at bay. Ada wasn't afraid to mention that she was grateful none of the kids felt sick, due to the fact she was positive if she left her hammock she would have been. She'd even used her stockings to tether the adjoining doors open so she could converse with the girls without having to move._

 _Finn stayed with me through the worst of it. He took note of the landscapes on my walls while enjoying my own hammock. He was quite taken with them and we discussed the different places they depicted. My sister Aine had created them, and Finn shared with me his interest in art. Along with his studies and his shadowing he's now added art lessons with Aine to his list of activities. She's mentioned that he has a natural artistic ability._

 _I'll admit that I cannot draw, paint, crochet, cross-stitch or manage anything passable when it comes to various forms of art. I suppose the only artistic thing I can manage decently is singing and playing the piano. Now if you asked me to take a look at the engine of your motorcar I could probably fix that for you. Not joking, it would seem that aside from cooking, baking and the singing and piano that I mentioned above, the feminine genes that most women supposedly have either skipped me entirely or Aine was a hog and took my share of such things._

 _Michael has shown a deeper interest in learning more about the stars and how we use them to help us navigate. Eirnin has been teaching him the names of the different stars and helping Michael locate the correct constellations that he's learning of. I think he'll be a skilled navigator by the time we return. He spends much of his free time pouring over our charts._

 _I hope that things are going smoothly for you back in England and that everyone remains unharmed. I've found that when Finn starts to get a bit homesick he'll make an appearance at my door. We spend our free time discussing all manner of things, from places I've seen, to his hopes for the future. Sometimes we play hangman with his new list of words for the week - I can manage to draw the stick figure. I try to keep his spirits up and I know that he so looks forward to Monday's when he gets to speak with you and the others._

 _In this regard I'm happy that we will be continually moving and only have small stops along our route. I've often found that when you are forced to remain stationary for longer periods of time that people are ready to be home at the close of the first month. At least we will have changing scenery and cultures for them to experience. This will help keep the worst of homesickness at bay._

 _I do not suffer homesickness as my home is constantly in motion and travels with me where ever I go. I have however come to find that I am capable of suffering from the absence of one particular man. I find it to be annoying and yet at the same time a comfort. I told you already that you make feel things I don't understand. So don't expect any more of an explanation. The only comparison I've managed to come up with, was when my parents decided to plant their feet in soil. After twenty one years of having their constant presence I missed them in their absence. However with them it was not comfort but I suppose that sense of freedom._

 _In regards to you, it's annoying because I've never cared about someone not of my blood enough to actually miss their presence...go ahead and smirk, I can see it on your face right now. I find it comforting when I think about it because I know I'm not alone in this affliction. I also find a strange sense of...I don't know what you call it and I can't think of a way to explain it either. Disregard that last sentence since I can't put it into words. Just know that I'm fairly certain it's something positive._

 _Part of me thinks it terribly odd that I could miss you when I haven't known you that long and when I don't know all that much about you. And because I am me, I have to go and harp on it until I figure it out to my satisfaction since I can't stand not understanding myself and I know certain things I can work out if I just concentrate on it enough._

 _I thought to myself, what is it that I do know? You're an enigma, as I mentioned before. One that I want to explore. You come from a hard place, a place that could easily ruin a man. Yet you didn't break, you didn't shy away from making the hard choices, from doing the dirty work that needed to be done._

 _You did what you had to. While many men would do the same for themselves, you didn't do it for just you. You're a family man. You love your family and you do what you have to, for them. You have goals that you want to reach, dreams of a future you want to achieve._

 _You have an affinity for horses. Your Aunt Polly mentioned that you'd wanted to work with them when you were younger. She said you're a good rider and have a good eye for them. You mentioned you never got use to seeing them die, it pained you._

 _Your clever, I've seen it. Your mind constantly whirling with thoughts, plans, looking at all the angles. You're one hell of a Chess player aren't you? How many strategies do you have going on in your head at once? I've noticed how closed off you are even with your family. I'm not certain the cause. You could just like silence. But have you ever noticed it's the quiet ones that are the best listeners? I'm betting you hear a lot more than others do from the same conversations._

 _You're a natural leader. People follow you, your example, your orders. People respect you and fear you because your actions demand it but it's not only that. It's your presence. You wouldn't have been promoted to Sergeant Major if it was about fear, and it had to be more than just respect from your peers. You inspire loyalty Tommy, from your family, from your men. I know that fear does not inspire loyalty, you've earned it, regardless of whether the things you do are bad._

 _You threw your medals in the cut. You did what your country asked of you. Terrible, horrible things because they told you to. I imagine you threw them in the cut because you've lost faith after what you've seen. Been disillusioned after what you were called to do. You don't need a fucking medal given to you for surviving or helping your brothers in arms to survive._

 _As much as you may disagree there is bravery there, courage. The definition is not that you have no fear, it's what you do in the face of it. You mentioned that you were haunted by the sounds of picks and shovels from your time in the tunnels. Every day since your return home, you've faced it. It doesn't matter how well or what means you used to get through. What matters is that you continued to face it and make it another day._

 _You don't hide the fact that you do bad things, you're blatantly obvious and honest about it. You make no apologies for your actions or consequences of the decisions you make. You're not pretending to be something that you're not. In my experience not many men can say that._

 _I'd decided I was going to give us a chance and I asked Harry who you were from his perspective. He was an honest man and gave me an honest answer. He said that you weren't accustomed to not getting what you want. If you want something you take it. That you give a fair price, but it's an ultimatum...do it or else. And yet it was funny, because whenever there was trouble, everybody around there wanted you to win. He said he thought it was, that you're a bad man but you're their bad man. That Tommy, that says something. You're a bad man, their bad man, theirs, Tommy. As much as you own Small Heath, it's people...in a way, take ownership of you._

 _There's more on my list of what I know. As it kept growing I realized we may not have actually known each other for that long, but the shortness of time had no bearing on me knowing you. So this is me telling you, that I'm missing you. So try and stay out of harm's way when possible because I'm looking forward to getting to know you even more._

 _Ever Yours,_

 _Aoife_

Tommy wasn't sure how it was even possible for her to have written something to him and for him to have read it exactly when he needed to hear it. She missed him, and it wasn't the idea of him, or even him physically but who he was. The fuckin amazing thing about that was that she had a really fuckin good idea of exactly who he is and she missed him anyway. She missed him, which meant she cared for him.

He knew he'd opened up to her about a few things but she more than proved how observant she herself was. He imagined he'd been correct that first time they'd met. She had a keen intelligence and she moved pieces around inside her head as she found them, putting the pieces together. Building her fucking puzzle.

He found he had a deep desire to do the same. What did he know about her? He knew she was strong and confidant in who she was. He'd yet to see her be intimidated by anything or anyone, including himself. She'd fuckin chastised him more than once with no fear of him for fuck sake. Once she made a decision she didn't hold back. He had been certain that night that she'd decided to stay away from him. Something had changed her mind, something she'd witnessed when he'd been dealing with Danny.

She had changed her mind but even narrowly escaping death hadn't changed it back. She'd decided she wanted to know why they were drawn to one another. There had been no coyness, no hesitation when she'd asked him if he wanted to wait three months for them to be together physically. No, there had been mirth and teasing. She hadn't hidden her desire, hadn't pretended to be some innocent. She'd been demanding and fearless in both what she gave and what she took.

She managed to see beauty in unlikely places and things. You looked at her and you'd think she was in need of protecting, looking after. In reality she was capable of protecting herself, she didn't need a man to keep her. What she was waiting for was a man to accept her. To accept the fact the she didn't need him, that she was capable of being able to walk away and survive just fine on her own. A man that understood that, but also understood that it wasn't about her needing him, it was about her wanting him. He imagined with her experiences she hadn't come across a man that could accept the fact that their woman didn't **need** them.

She wasn't a saint, wasn't an angel, she'd inferred that her hands weren't pristine. She had and would dirty them further if that's what was called upon her to do. Could he accept that she had a dark side, that she had done bad things herself? _Are you capable of accepting all of me?_ _All of the bad along with the good?_ He fuckin could, he wanted her and Aoife wanted him.

Freddie had said what he'd fuckin said because he was angry Ada wasn't waiting around for his return. Freddie'd been there through Grace. Had known that Tommy had been contemplating asking her to marry him. Freddie knew about the fuckin conversation he'd had with Grace about the Peaky Blinders. He'd fuckin known she'd never really loved him.

Knew how Grace wanted him to leave everything behind, to throw his gun in the cut and run away from Small Heath. Only it hadn't just been Small Heath she'd wanted him to leave. It'd been his family as well. She'd had no faith that he'd ever be more than a bookie, a thief, a Peaky Blinder. No faith, and no real fucking feelings for him. She'd been using him, using him to stay afloat in Small Heath. His name attached to hers had kept her from fuckin drowning. With as averse to his occupation and way of life as she'd told him she was, she'd fuckin used it to her own advantage without him even knowing it. He supposed he couldn't really lay all the blame at her feet, she'd never actually said anything about love. No, he in all his infinite wisdom at that age had assumed.

But he wasn't assuming anything with Aoife. Neither one of them had mentioned love, but they both fucking cared, and they both fuckin knew it.

* * *

 **Airship Adelisa Aiglentine**

 _Aoife POV_

Aoife stared up at the night sky. The weather had warmed. It was in the eighties during the day and it only dropped by about ten degrees come night time. It was nice not to have to wear layers or thick leathers any longer. She'd packed away all her heavy blankets and switched from her flannel sheets to her cotton ones. They'd be in George Town come sunrise tomorrow. She was looking forward to seeing some old friends and enjoying Caribbean life for a day.

She kept meaning to ask the Shelby's if they knew how to swim or not. They might enjoy snorkeling near the coral reef or simply enjoying a swim in the clear blue water. If not they should at least walk the white sand beach and take a look at the colorful homes and enjoy island culture.

Hopefully some time on land would lift everyone's spirits. They hadn't been able to get a line out to Birmingham as the signal boosting relay tower had been down. The Tinkers had been working on fixing it but had said it more than likely wouldn't be back up and functional for at least a week. Unfortunately that meant they'd miss their Friday check in to Alfie as well. All they could do was hope circumstances allowed them to connect next Monday from the signal booster they'd be near in Mexico.

Aoife was on night watch and she was hunkered down as comfortable as possible up in the crows nest. The stars were shining bright, thousands of twinkling little lights brightening up the darkness. They had entered the Caribbean Sea and they needed to keep a look out for pirates. At the evening meal some of the men had started telling the Shelby's about some of the historical pirates that called this area home.

The kids especially seemed to be enamored with the legends and tales. Ada and Michael had enjoyed them but had asked her afterwards if they needed to be wary in this area. She didn't lie, there were pirates in this sea still. However she didn't believe they had anything to worry over, the weather was beautiful and most of the ships in this area were familiar with who they were. They knew not to bother trying to take her.

As she scanned the sky above and the sea below for anything out of the ordinary she thought about Tommy. She knew that he should have received the first batch of letters by now. She didn't regret anything she'd written, she stayed true to herself and remained honest with him. She had to admit she was feeling a slight bit awkward now though. In some ways writing things out seemed easier to say than when you were face to face with someone. Unfortunately the downside was that she didn't know how Tommy reacted to anything she'd wrote him. At least when your face to face you can gauge a person's reaction.

She didn't care for feeling awkward when all she'd done was put herself out there a bit. She reached down and softly rubbed one of Tommy's discs between her fingers, almost like a worry stone. It didn't really feel like she was worried though, she just couldn't put her finger on what it was.

When they reached George Town she'd post the next batch of letters. He should get them fairly quickly this time, as there was a direct shipping route from here to London on an express to boot. They had considered upgrading the Adelisa to an express, but when it came down to it, they'd decided at this point in time it was more important to update to the latest navigational and communications equipment. They'd reconsider adding the more powerful engine and propeller system next year.

Aoife dropped the disc from her fingers, feeling the gentle thump of it as it landed back on her skin. Standing up she grabbed her scope and scanned the horizon. She could have sworn she'd seen something. Looking through the scope came up with nothing, but she relayed the information to the others on watch anyway and they all continued their vigil a bit more alertly. They managed to start up a word game to keep their minds sharp and away from drowsing.

Nothing ever appeared out of the ordinary again. Before she knew it she was watching the horizon line as the sun rose painting the sky in shades of purples, pinks and oranges. It was beautiful and when shift change came she noted that Ada was standing on deck near the bow of the ship. She'd started over to say good morning but stopped when she'd noted Eirnin walk up to her with a steaming cup of tea.

* * *

 **Reviews and constructive** **criticism** **welcomed and appreciated**


	24. Adelisa - Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **Wednesday Jan. 21, 1920**

 **Sunrise**

 _Ada POV_

Ada had set her alarm clock to wake her before the sunrise this morning. She'd been looking forward to her first view of Grand Cayman. It had been worth it. The sky above was still dark enough to see the twinkling stars and the horizon was brightening with vibrant colors. There were so many different shades of purple and pink and orange as the sun rose and the island slowly revealed itself.

She knew she had a huge smile on her face and when a steaming cup of tea came into view and was handed to her she thought the moment was perfect. She looked over at Eirnin and he shared her smile before turning his eyes to the view in front of them.

"We travel so often and see so many beautiful sights that we sometimes take it for granted. It's nice to see someone experiencing it for the first time."

"I've never seen anything like it. The closest I've ever come is a film at the pictures. It doesn't even come close to the real thing. Is it me or is the island shaped...it looks like antlers."

Eirnin started laughing but nodded his head as he leaned his arms against the railing and relaxed while taking in the view.

"Do you know how to swim Ada?"

"Um, not well. Only about enough not to drown. The cut in Small Heath isn't really a body of water you want to swim in."

"Well that eliminates going near the reef but there's some amazing snorkeling near the beach. How would you feel about going in the ocean, just deep enough to stick your head under and look a through a mask. You'd be able to stand and be above water at any time?"

Ada could feel herself blushing slightly and looked away. Eirnin had been nice and sweet since she'd boarded. He was easy to talk to and she'd found that she liked his company. They'd had a few chats, hell she'd even told him about Freddie. He'd listened and refrained from being judgmental. She'd found it funny that he'd basically said the exact same thing Aoife had. He didn't know Freddie so he wasn't going to stick his foot in it but he'd be happy to listen.

"Thank you Eirnin. I think I'd really like to try that. I need to look after the kids though."

"Ada, don't worry about the kids. Merle isn't allowed dockside and he'd actually appreciate being in charge of the kids for the day. It'll help keep him occupied."

"Why isn't Merle allowed dockside?"

"Uh, there was an...an incident I guess you could say about a year ago. His brother kind of set a small fishing vessel on fire, it was an accident. Merle had been trying to put the fire out but the authorities were not happy about the inebriated comments that the two were hurling at one another. Especially given that the Governor's daughter's wedding was taking place up the bank and they could hear everything."

Ada couldn't help but shake her head and chuckle. "If you're certain Merle would be okay with keeping an eye on them?"

"Trust me, you'll be doing him a favor. If he's occupied with the kids he won't be thinking about being banned, and he and his brother won't get into it over whose fault it is."

"All right then. Um, but I'll need to stop and pickup a cozzy."

"The girls will take you, they like picking up a new one before the family gathering, and don't worry you'll be using it more than once before you're back in England. Aoife will bring you to the spot when you're ready, she knows the area I'm thinking of."

Ada smiled and nodded her agreement before Eirnin tipped his head and then left her to enjoy the rest of the sunrise along with her cup of tea.

* * *

 _Finn POV_

Finn was aware that he was practically bouncing off the walls as he waited for the others to be ready to go dockside as they put it. His nieces and nephews would be staying onboard with Merle but he got to go down to the island with the grownups.

Aoife had said they'd need to do a quick shop for appro...appropriate clothing and to pick them all up some cozzy's. He'd never been swimming before, but Aoife said as long as he stays close to the beach, he could still go out in the water a little ways before he'd need to know how to swim. She'd also made mention that she could work with him on learning how if he'd like.

He hadn't decided yet, he supposed it all depended on how much he liked being in the ocean. Though Aoife did say that even though they don't have a lot of places to swim in Birmingham that it would be good to learn how.

He heard Aoife's door open and he hopped off his bunk and over to the doorway. She was crossing the hall to poke her head in on him when he saw her. She was wearing a lightweight dress that stopped just below her knees. It looked like it kind of wrapped around her and tied in a bow at her waist. It was pretty but he'd gotten used to seeing her in trousers and heavier clothing.

"You look pretty Aoife."

"Why thank you Finn. Are you ready to head down?"

"Yeah!"

"Good, let's go see if Ada and Michael are ready, eh."

They made their way down the corridor and Ada was just opening her door as they neared it. She came out wearing a mid-weight dress that had long sleeves and went to her ankles. Her voice was breathy and irritated when she spoke.

"I'm already bloody sweating in this thing."

Aoife chuckled before responding to her, "That's why our first stop is some new clothing, you'll need to grab a few things in order to enjoy the warmer weather. We'll be enjoying it for about six to seven weeks before we'll start heading back into colder weather.

They made their way to Michaels door, it was already open and his room was empty so he must already be on deck waiting for them. When they hit the next deck Aine joined them from the navigations room.

When they made it on deck the sun was bright and nearly blinding, he watched through squinted eyes as Aoife perched a pair of tinted glasses over her own. A moment later and he felt a weight on his shoulder, before a hand was passing him a set of similar looking glasses. After he put them on and he could stop squinting he looked back and found Reilly smiling at him before he ruffled his hair.

"Used to be my old pair when I was younger, you can have 'em, my head's gotten too big for them."

"Thanks Reilly!"

"You're very welcome. You ready to head dockside little Shelby?"

"Yeah!"

"All right. Watch your step on the gangway to the station, make sure you hold onto the guidelines, eh. The Caribbean authorities don't have as strict a safety policy as other places. Wouldn't want you taking the fast route down, now do we."

"No. I'll be careful."

"Good. See you down there in a little bit. I'll catch up with you at the beach. I'm not really one for shopping."

Finn nodded and stuck close to Aoife and Ada as they made their way to the station to take the lift down to the ground.

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

Aoife was leaning up against the counter at the little boutique she always enjoyed stopping in at. Ada was in the dressing room trying on a couple of different cozzy's and a few dresses as well as some linen trousers and sleeveless shirts. Aine had opted to stop in at the little bakery a few doors down to pick up some snacks for later.

She'd taken a look around the shop to see if there was anything spectacular that she just had to have. She never knew what she'd come across when she popped in here. Sometimes they had a single item in multiple sizes and sometimes they'd have a single show piece that might be altered to fit you.

She spotted a sweet little nightdress that caught her eye and she was debating on whether or not she should see if it could be altered as it appeared to be the only one.

It was made of an extremely lightweight mint on mint polka dot cotton, practically see through. By the looks of it, it would hang about mid to high thigh. It had a fine delicate mint crocheted trim around the neck, arm openings and hemline. Wonderfully vibrant multi-colored daisies and what looked to be snapdragons embroidered in a v- from the breasts to the sternum. Then it appeared again in a triangular setting of a vase with bouquet on the skirting. There was a see through white lace band around the waist with a mint silk ribbon running down the center of it.

She was debating because it was beautifully made and hand stitched. It was very 'innocent' and yet at the same time just beginning to verge on enticing. The embroidered areas covered the naughty bits just so while the rest of the body would be faintly seen through the sheerness of the fabric.

Aoife glanced over to the dressing area where Ada still appeared to be busy with trying on her options. She could feel the slight smile curving her lips as she thought of what Tommy's face might look like if he saw her in it. Her smile grew and she turned to the owner Lessia, who she'd become fast friends with many years ago.

Lessia was about five years older than herself and ran the shop with her mother. Aoife had always found her to be quite striking with her medium toned skin color and deep chocolate brown eyes that were set off spectacularly by her bronze colored hair with its natural golden highlights.

"Lessia... Would I be able to get that mint nightdress sized for me?"

Lessia turned to look at the nightdress in question before a smile lit her face, "And will this be another beautiful thing for you to where for your own enjoyment or do you finally have a man to see you in it?"

Aoife sighed softly and the smile on her face seemed to grow even more before she softly replied, "I actually do have a man in mind this time."

She watched as Lessia's smile grew before she clapped her hands in a show of happiness. She walked over to the mint creation and brought it over to the counter. Grabbing a tape measure she laid it across the fabric in specific areas and made notes on her pad.

"Now Aoife, do I even need to bother asking if your measurements have changed?"

"They're the same."

"Well then, enjoy your day at the beach and come back before closing. I'll have it ready for you."

"Thank you Lessia."

"Eh. So tell me about this special man who has finally managed to catch the attention of my favorite free spirited girl."

Aoife glanced over towards Ada's location when she heard her voice pipe up from the dressing room.

"It's actually one of my older brothers. His name is Tommy."

Aoife smiled and shook her head as Lessia laughed and Ada opened the door to her dressing room. She could tell that Ada had on a simple but well made cozzy that was both in fashion and yet respectable beneath a lovely cream colored lightweight armless cotton button front shirt and a pair of matching loose palazzo like trousers with lace detail trimming running down the outside line of her legs.

"Wonderful Ada, you look stunning."

Ada looked down and blushed slightly before raising her head to show the smile she sported.

"Thank you! Now, what is this nightdress you're getting for my brother?"

"Uh, it's for me as well Ada. Just ask Lessia, I constantly buy clothing for my own enjoyment."

"It's true. She's purchased night clothes, lingerie, and every day wear all because she likes the way they fit and feel. She once told me, why should a woman have to wait till she has a man in order to enjoy things that feel wonderful against her skin."

Ada seemed to contemplate for a moment before nodding her head in agreement, "I like that philosophy. So show me already!"

Aoife laughed and nodded her head to the mint fabric that was still spread out on the counter. Ada looked at it placing her other purchases on the counter and began to reach forward. She looked to Lessia and asked politely if she could pick it up. Lessia's laughing nod filled the shop. Aoife watched as Ada lifted the hanger and studied the nightdress.

Ada pursed her lips and then turned to her before smiling hugely, "Tommy's going to fucking love it Aoife!"

Aoife nodded her head, "I think so too."

Lessia continued to smile and took hold of the material as Ada passed it back to her. "So his name is Tommy and he's this one's older brother. What else is there to know of this man?"

Ada piped up donning a sly smile, "Yes, Aoife. What else is there to know of him?"

Aoife scoffed happily at Ada's lighthearted teasing.

"He's tall...to me at least." Ada and Lessia laughed before Lessia lightly teased that it wasn't hard for a man to be tall to her.

"I guess he's what five foot ten or so Ada?"

"Five nine, I think."

"He's got these arctic pale blue eyes and dark hair. He wears a three piece suit extremely well. His bone structure is, mmm. Well, I'll just say he's very lovely to look at."

Ada was smiling proudly, "Well he's a Shelby, of course he's lovely to look at, we all are."

Aoife shared a laugh and a smile with Ada as she continued to think how to describe him as a man to Lessia.

"He's confidant and smart, clever. He loves his family. He's a bit arrogant, though I suppose he has reason to be. He himself told me that he's selfish but he can be very sweet when he wants to be."

Ada was smiling softly and she chuckled at the last part before adding her own two cents. "Well, at least with you he's sweet. I don't think there's ever been anyone except maybe our own mother that's ever even thought of thinking him sweet."

"Well Ada he does need something to offset his tendency of intimidating people."

"Something he's also not capable of doing in regards to you. I think that's one of the first things that caught his eye about you. You weren't intimidated or afraid of him in the least. I do believe I remember John saying you actually chastised him and Tommy let you get away with it."

"He was trying to be intimidating and I didn't appreciate the tone he was speaking to me in."

"Ah, a first for everything. Seems like it's working out all right, especially if you're going to wear that bit of night wear for him."

Lessia had been listening the entire time and there was a happy sparkle in her eyes that went along with her smile. Her voice added to their conversation.

"Finally. A man that sees your worth. Where does he hail from?"

"England."

"Hm. Perhaps one day you'll bring him here and we will meet. Looks like your male friends are ready for you." Lessia nodded her head towards the front display window where Michael and Finn were messing around with one another.

"I'll see you this evening before you close Lessia."

"Mm, I'll see you this evening. Ada dear, why don't you grab one of those straw bags on the hook there to put your new clothing in."

"Oh thank you, what do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Um, no really, you're running a business."

"Ada...Aoife instructed me to pull it from her account."

"Her account?"

"Mm. Aoife's been an investor in our store for many years. She has an open account here. It is already taken care of."

Aoife pulled her lips between her teeth before she smiled as Ada turned to her with one eyebrow arched. She watched as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Aoife. Why are you buying my clothes?"

"Ada...think of it...as...a late Christmas gift."

"...All right, but only this once, yeah?"

"We'll discuss all of this later, I promise, all right?"

"I'm holding you to that."

Aoife and Ada both nodded at Lessia in farewell before joining the boys outside.

* * *

 _Finn POV_

The buildings were all manner of different bright colors with strange big leafy green plants hanging from balconies and in potted plants on front porches.

The sky was a bright blue and had a few puffy white clouds. He could hear a repeating odd sounding roar.

As they turned the corner he saw an expanse of pristine white followed by a turquoise blue ocean. The waves were crashing on the shore in a gentle random rhythm.

Michael turned to him and smiled, "I'll race you!"

Finn felt his smile grow as he nodded and they took off. Finn could hear Ada's and Aoife's laughter, as they cheered them on.


	25. Adelisa - Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **Small Heath - Birmingham**

 **#6 Watery Lane**

 **Gambling Den**

 **Sunday January 25, 1920**

 _Polly POV_

Things had been running a long smoothly. She'd managed to corner Tommy earlier in the week and he'd shared his current plan with her. It was clever, but tricky and he'd need to contact Aoife safely to discuss it with her. As it stood they were at a standstill until he managed to see if Aoife could do what he hoped she could. If it was feasible then all of their current problems could be put to rest upon the Adelisa's return.

The problem they faced was speaking with Aoife safely. They'd discussed sending a coded relay through Alfie. The problem was anything sent over the wire coded or not could possibly be seen by their enemies. Until they worked out that part of the plan they couldn't do anything other than work on getting some documents forged.

Polly looked around the den, it was quiet at the moment and all the boys were out and about taking care of business. Esme was sitting at John's desk going through some of the books, checkin numbers. Lizzie was sitting behind her own desk, typing out some correspondence that Tommy had given to her to do. She was still keeping an eye on that one. Another envelope from Aoife had arrived a couple of days ago and Lizzie again had studied it intently before getting it to Tommy. So far she'd not seen anything unprofessional happening and she hoped Lizzie put any silly thoughts she had about Tommy to bed as it were.

The den door opened and she expected to see one of the boys coming in or another gambling man looking to place his bets. She certainly hadn't expected to see the slim blonde haired blue eyed Grace Burgess walking through the door. Bloody fuckin hell.

* * *

 _Grace POV_

The gambling den was almost exactly how she'd remembered it. Although it did seem a bit less busy than she recalled. She supposed it was a Sunday though and the family men typically wouldn't be coming in to place their bets till around lunch hour.

She took notice that Polly sat at a desk on the main floor, while a girl she didn't recognize was back in an office and if she was correct the other woman sitting just outside of a different office was none other than Lizzie Stark.

All three women had lifted their heads to see who'd come in. Lizzie recognized her and she noticed an apprehensive and somewhat resentful look in the girls eyes. Polly was glaring at her, no surprise there and the unknown brunette was curious as to who she was no doubt.

Grace walked calmly over to Polly.

"Hello Polly."

"Grace."

"I was hoping to speak with Tommy. I tried the Garrison first but I see that it's under construction. "

"Tommy's out."

"I see that too. Do you happen to know when he'll return?"

Grace could tell that Polly was angry and clearly getting irritated the longer they conversed.

"I'm not Thomas's keeper, business doesn't exactly run on a schedule. I can't tell you when he'll be back."

"Would you happen to know if he received my letter?"

Grace could see the look in Polly's eyes change and she did take note that Lizzie seemed to stiffen at her question. Were Tommy and Lizzie a thing? Is that why he never responded to her letter?

"He received it Grace. Quite frankly I'm surprised you came back to Birmingham. I recall when you left you said you'd never set foot on our soil again."

"Things have changed. I've come to understand a few things better and as I said I was hoping to speak with Tommy."

"You've been gone for five years Grace. What could you possibly have to say to Thomas now?"

"That's between me and him."

"I'll let him know you stopped by."

Grace didn't believe for one second that Polly would mention she'd dropped in.

"I'm not leaving Small Heath until I've spoken with him Polly."

Grace turned to leave and was just to the door when it opened and Tommy Shelby stood in the doorway freezing in his spot as he took her in.

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

Grace was in the den. She didn't look like she'd aged a single day. Her hair was shorter but still that pale golden color. Her eyes were still their crystalline blue but there was an inquiring look in them. She was still tall, willowy and very well put together. Her clothing was of moderate wealth and finery. They took each other in warily and the silence broke when she spoke in that soft lilting Irish cadence he'd once found alluring.

The errant thought that he much preferred Aoife's soothing tone of voice and the exotic mixture of the Irish French accent she spoke in popped into his head along with a vision of her in his arms.

"Tommy...Hello, I was hoping that maybe we could speak."

Tommy pulled his lips in between his teeth before nodding an affirmative as he turned his head. He stepped aside and waved his arm in front of him for her step outside. He turned his head back to find Aunt Polly staring at him with a speculative arch to her brow and a chastising look in her eyes.

"I'll be back shortly Pol."

* * *

 _Lizzie POV_

So Grace was the one who'd been writing him. What the hell was she doing back here? And what did she want with Tommy? She'd seen the hopeful look in her eyes when she'd told Polly she wanted to speak with Tommy. If she'd been writing and she was hopeful than that could only mean that she wanted Tommy back. Would he take her back after all this time? He wasn't the same man he'd been when Grace had known him. Would she care? Would he?

It had been herself who Tommy'd gone to visit when he'd come home alive. Her bed he shared on numerous occasions even if he did leave money every time. She'd even mentioned to him once after they'd been together that she wished just once he wouldn't pay her after, like they were normal people. He'd disappeared for a time after that but he'd eventually come back. She knew he never visited any of the other girls that were in the trade, just her, always only her.

* * *

 _Esme POV_

Esme knew she hadn't been in the family for that long and she while she was technically a Shelby now, she was still not trusted as family. She couldn't help but wonder what the story was between John's older brother and the classically pretty blonde woman.

It was clear that Polly didn't care for the woman and Lizzie seemed disgruntled by her appearance as well.

"Who was that Aunt Polly?"

"A nobody that's returned to try and wreak havoc on our lives once more."

"Are she and Tommy friendly?"

Polly turned her attention to her more fully. At first she thought Polly was going to tell her it wasn't her concern and to get back to work, but something seemed to change her mind. Polly's sigh was loud but she stood up and joined her in John's office, closing the door behind her.

 _"That woman...is Grace. Grace Burgess. About a year before the war she came to Small Heath. Got a job at the Garrison as a barmaid. She sang Irish songs every weekend to an enraptured crowd. She was meek and mild mannered but with a refined air that appealed to Thomas. She lied about the pub she used to work at in Dublin and she lied about being Catholic. She lied about a lot and Thomas caught her in those lies, called her out on them. Unfortunately he'd already started to take a shine to her. So instead of being quiet and listening like he always does, he came up with plausible reasons why she'd lied. All she had to do was agree that he was right._

 _They continued to get close, she knew that business wasn't legal, she knew that he was a Peaky Blinder. She'd tell him that she was worried for his safety and urged him to run away to the Colonies with her, to make a new start, just the two of them. She asked him to leave his home, his family. When some trouble came and the coppers started to apply some pressure, she snitched. We barely managed to maneuver our way out of it, and if it hadn't been for Tommy's quick thinking we wouldn't have._

 _While we were trying to sort out the mess she'd created for us, she came in and took everything she could get her hands on. A substantial amount. She disappeared after that and we never saw her again. Though I'm quite certain that Thomas caught up with her before she left. Don't know what happened or what was said. The fact that she hadn't earned herself a grave for what she'd done. Proved that his own heart had been involved. Thomas had been blinded by her. I think it's for that reason he let her walk away unscathed and with all that she'd taken."_

"And now she's shown up out of nowhere after all that time. What for I wonder?"

 _"Nothing good. I can tell you that."_

"Are you worried she's here to see about getting him back? That he'll forgive her and take her back? He's seeing someone else now isn't he, though?"

" _He is and Aoife is a thousand times better than that woman. I don't know why Grace has come back, what I do know is that Thomas forgave her the night she left town. What I don't know is if he'll throw everything he has right now away, for some history that's not worth repeating. Men are notorious for allowing their cocks to think for them. I will tell you, that knowing Aoife, if anything does happen, Thomas will have lost any chance he'd had with her."_

"So we want Grace gone and Aoife to return."

 _"Yes. The sooner the better. Unfortunately Aoife will not be returning till mid to end of March. The best we can hope for is that Grace speaks her piece with Thomas and then gets the hell out of town. If you ever have reason to speak with the woman don't mention Aoife. I don't know what Thomas will say to her, but if he doesn't mention her then it's none of her business. Besides Grace and Aoife have a history of their own. We're just unaware of what it is."_

Esme nodded her head in understanding and agreement.

"Thank you Polly."

 _"For what?"_

"Telling me."

 _"Hm. You're family now, it's time you start acting like it."_

Esme lowered her eyes to the floor. She wasn't sure if she was being accepted or chastised but she supposed either one was better than being ignored entirely. She heard Polly leave the office and return to her desk. Esme followed her lead and got back to checkin the numbers.

* * *

 _Grace POV_

Grace was unsure where Tommy was taking her but she followed along beside him. She noted that he kept his hands to himself and he remained quiet as they walked. They turned the corner and after a short distance he stopped at a large door. After he unlocked it he waved her through ahead of him. It was a garage, she saw the motorcar and several crates of miscellaneous things stacked about in the corners. There was a couple of stools and small table, she followed Tommy to them and took a seat.

"Tommy, are you gonna say anything?"

"What do ya want me ta say Grace?"

"I don't know, something. You look good, well." She found herself pointing at the motorcar as she continued, "Business seems to be good. How have you been Tommy?"

"..." Tommy's brows arched in what she'd have once known for certain was incredulity. He rubbed his hand over his face and swiped his hat off as he continued running it through his hair. He really did look good, he'd filled out a bit, he wasn't the lanky boy he'd once been, but a strong man.

"Grace...ya came all the way here after five years ta catch up? Why are ya here?"

"Polly said you'd received my letter, I take it you never read it?"

"No reason to."

Grace nodded her head slowly. "Tommy, please sit down. I really would like to speak with you."

She watched as Tommy took a seat on the stool opposite her before he plucked a cigarette from the pack in his pocket and lit up.

"I see you still smoke."

"Aye, still smoke, still drink... still kill people."

"...It's been a long time..."

"Aye, it has."

"Do you have someone now Tommy?"

"..."

"...I was wrong when I left all that time ago Tommy. I was young and stupid and I didn't understand the world around me."

"But ya do now?"

Grace stood from her seat and walked over to him, she leaned down and cupped his cheek. He didn't move, he didn't even breathe.

"I understand that I loved you, but I didn't realize it, till it was too late. There hasn't been a day in the last five years where you haven't crossed my mind. I still love you Tommy."

Their faces were inches apart and she could see him studying her but where his eyes used to convey his thoughts to her, there was nothing but a blankness. She leaned in the rest of the way and kissed his lips. Still as soft and full as ever, still with the same taste, the cigarettes, the alcohol, and the faint hint at something sweet. It was only a moment and then she felt his hands on her arms. She'd always enjoyed his hands.

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

Tommy gripped Grace's arms carefully but firmly as he pushed her away from him. When her lips were no longer on his and he could look into her eyes once more he shook his head, "I would have given everything ta hear ya say those words five years ago Grace. Neither one of us are the same people we once were."

"We can get to know one another again, Tommy. These feelings don't just disappear. I know you loved me five years ago. You could love me again. You know you could Tommy. Let's start over."

"It's too late for us Grace. It'll never happen. We can never happen."

"So you do have someone then."

Grace pulled away from his grasp and took a few steps back. He watched her, he could see that she was thinking. Her mind whirling trying to figure another way of getting whatever it was she'd come back here for.

"Was that all Grace? Or did you come here for another reason?"

"It's Lizzie, isn't it. I saw the look in her eyes when I showed up at the den. I'm happy for you Tommy... Do you love her?"

Tommy couldn't contain the half sigh half scoff that left him as he expelled the air from his lungs. What the fuck was happening here. Before he could comment her soft voice continued on.

"Forgive me. It's none of my business...I spent the last of my funds getting here. Do you know when the Garrison is set to open? I'll find Harry and ask if he's in need of a barmaid when he reopens. Once I've saved enough I'll be on my way."

"How much do ya need Grace?"

"No. Tommy, I've taken enough from you, I won't take anymore. I can earn enough to leave on my own."

Meaning she wasn't going ta be fuckin leaving Birmingham anytime soon. **_FUCK!_**

"Do you know where I can find Harry?"

"Cemetery."

Grace looked at him in confusion.

"He's dead Grace. Died in the explosion that took the Garrison. It belongs ta Arthur now. It won't be ready for opening for at least another four ta eight weeks. I'm afraid you won't be making any money as a barmaid anytime soon."

Tommy studied her as she took in the information he'd just given her. She'd come here but she hadn't come prepared for the reception she was getting. He could tell she had been sure she'd have a chance at getting him back. Maybe she was hoping if she stuck around long enough she would. The question was why. Five years was a long time to carry a torch for someone and then show up out of the blue and ask to be taken back.

She thought he was with Lizzie and for now he'd allow her to continue thinking that. He needed to speak with Aoife. He wanted to know what the hell Grace had been up to in the last five years. He also needed to speak with Aunt Pol and find out what the hell had been in that bloody fuckin letter they'd burned.


	26. Adelisa - Chapter 26

**Note: British Slang: (according to the internet)**

 **Hand Shandy: ahem...male masterbation, lol**

 **Tickety-boo: everything is good**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

 **Small Heath - Birmingham**

 **#6 Watery Lane**

 **Monday January 26, 1920**

 _Tommy POV_

The last twenty-four hours had been a complete and total crap shoot. Between Graces sudden reappearance, Polly's attitude regarding her return, that fuckin Inspector Taylor messing with his damn men again and another Monday with no hearing from Aoife he was ready to empty a bottle all by himself.

As it was he'd tried to relax in the bath with a glass full of whiskey and a cigarette. He thought back on the latest batch of letters Aoife had sent. They'd remained a mixture of informative and personal and he found he appreciated that Aoife wasn't shy in her writing either. For fuck's sake he hadn't had as many hand shandys since his formative years.

One of the letters had outlined in vague detail the events that had brought about the destruction of The Cavalier in Virginia Beach. He'd been grateful that they'd refrained from continuing with the sale and had left after getting rid of the man who'd tried to take him. If Inspector Taylor hadn't been falsifying to see about getting a reaction out of him then the blokes in the Colonies had been being watched and the Adelisa could have been endanger of being caught had the deal gone through.

As it stood now, he had the possible makings of a plan that would put everything to bed and get him what he wanted at the same time. Inspector Taylor off his back and Cheltenham in his pocket. He just needed to speak with Aoife.

Her other letters had been uneventful with simple updates on everyone. The sailing had been smooth from the Colonies to the Cayman's. They'd been unable to check in due to a relay being down and in the process of being fixed. They were supposed to have been in range of a relay in Mexico tonight, but they hadn't come through on the bell. He could only hope it was due to another downed relay or inclement weather.

They'd had a good day on Grand Cayman. Ada, Michael and Finn had enjoyed the ocean and Finn had even started learning to swim. Aoife had mentioned that they'd had a grand time snorkeling and seeing the various sea creatures in their natural habitat. Finn had even touched a sting ray apparently. They'd had a few pictures taken and they'd shown up in the post the previous day. A friend of Aoife's had mailed them once they'd been developed.

He could tell it was warm weather due to the lack of layers they'd been wearing. Ada had been in a sleeveless shirt and a skirt type style of trousers. Michael and Finn were in lightweight trousers and short sleeved shirts. Aoife had been in a dress that hugged her body as it wrapped around her. The other Deveroux's were in a couple of the shots and all were dressed similarly. They did look like they were enjoying themselves. The smiles on Finn, Ada and Michael's faces were huge.

By all accounts they should have already experienced the two Mesoamerican ruins that Aoife had mentioned to him during one of their previous conversations. They should be heading out across the Pacific Ocean within the next day or two. It would have been interesting to hear what Finn had thought about them.

It had occurred to him that Aoife enjoyed history. There was a passion in her voice when she spoke of historic places and she seemed to fancy learning about ancient civilizations. He'd noted that all the places she'd mentioned wanting to show his family were historic. On his last trip into London he'd stopped at a book store and picked up a book on the History of Mesoamerica and had started to read about what his family was experiencing and what seemed to fascinate Aoife.

He finished his cigarette and put his glass down, picking up the book in its place and continued to read where he'd left off while the water still retained some heat.

* * *

 _Grace POV_

Grace had managed to find lodging near the Shelby's. She'd also found it fairly easy to get a job at a nearby seamstress shop. She'd only work there until the Garrison reopened and then she'd see if Arthur would hire her on. By that time she should have managed to sway Tommy away from Lizzie and back into her own bed.

She'd been surprised by the changes that she'd noticed since her return. The Peaky Blinders had both illegal and legal businesses. It was clear that their power base had expanded, their territory extended much further than she'd ever thought it could.

She'd kept her ear to the ground and soaked up all the gossip possible. She wanted to learn even the smallest of details in regards to what Tommy'd been up to since they'd parted. It wasn't surprising to learn that he'd enlisted and gone to war. It had been shocking to hear he'd won medals and achieved the rank of Sergeant Major. No doubt his cleverness came in handy during those four years.

Polly had continued to run the family business while the boys had been away and they reclaimed their positions of power upon their return. Tommy had since aligned himself with the man in power down in Camden Town an Alfie Solomons. She'd heard they'd worked something together that came out in both their favors and now had a tentative 'friendship'.

When Tommy had come home he'd started visiting Lizzie. It was unclear if he paid for Lizzie's services or if Lizzie and Tommy had started to truly see each other while she continued to make money on her back. Grace couldn't picture Tommy allowing the woman he called his, to make her living that way. He'd want to be the only man in between his woman's legs. So she guessed that they hadn't become an exclusive item until she'd started working for him, as his secretary.

Grace didn't believe that rekindling those old feelings in Tommy would take too much effort. He wasn't a man that most women could handle in any sense. His options were limited in Small Heath and he'd always had an eye for women who had that posh air about them. The two of them shared a history and she had the advantage of already having his love. All she needed to do was get him to admit to himself that he still wanted her. Why wouldn't he want the woman who'd once held his heart. Over the one that probably spread her legs to half the men in Small Heath.

It would simply take a bit more effort than she'd anticipated that's all. She'd find out more about this man down in Camden Town and what current business Tommy was working. It might help make her invaluable to him.

* * *

 _Polly POV_

Polly was in the sitting room, enjoying that peacefulness and a glass of whiskey, since that's the only thing it seemed the boys were bringing home. John and Esme had moved back over into his own home which gave the rest of them a nice break from listening to them coupling practically every single night. If that girl wasn't with child by the end of the month she'd be surprised.

Tommy had assured her the day before when he'd come back from his 'talk' with Grace that nothing had happened between the two of them. He'd told her everything Grace had said and the fact that she'd gone so far as to kiss him. When he'd mentioned Grace intended to stay for a bit she'd gotten a bad feeling.

He'd asked her what Grace's letter had said, he seemed sure there was more to her reappearance. Unfortunately there really hadn't been anything telling. Grace had basically said she missed him and was hoping to hear back from him. That life away from Small Heath hadn't been all she'd hoped and while she'd been many places and seen many things, she continued to find herself drawn to his memory and even to Small Heath.

That was it in a nutshell. Oh Grace had used flowery pretty words and anecdotes to try and maneuver any drop of feeling he might still retain for her to the surface but that was just her being manipulative and Polly was happy Tommy had decided to burn the damn thing without ever reading it.

* * *

 _Esme POV_

Esme found that she really did enjoy having John as her husband. He was handsome, he had a soft spot for family. His temper wasn't really that bad, compared to some men. He had a good sense of humor and he talked to her, treated her like a lady. He was also good in bed. At first she'd worried that she'd be treated poorly because she was a Lee and he was a Shelby. She'd heard all sorts of horrible things said about Shelby's from the men in her family.

She was happy to find the men in her family had been wrong. Yes, she could see how some of the things they've said could be true in regards to Tommy. He was a scary man, it was like the devil himself was looking at you through those chips of ice he had for eyes. He took the air out of the room whenever he entered it and not in a good way. She was intimidated by him, and always found herself wanting to hide away when he was near. Not wanting to draw his attention to her in anyway.

She'd been surprised to hear that he had a woman. One that he hadn't taken cause he wanted or paid to have her company. Rather he apparently had a woman who wasn't afraid of him. What she wouldn't give to have been a fly on the wall when John said the woman had actually had the nerve to censure him. She was looking forward to meeting her, she only hoped that she was friendly. She could certainly use some friends here in Small Heath.

Arthur and Polly seemed to accept her presence but hadn't really been warm or inviting. Hopefully after yesterday she'd finally start to get somewhere with Polly. She imagined if she could get Polly's approval then the rest would follow suit.

She also hoped that John's sister Ada and little brother Finn would be welcoming. Though she had to admit she was most nervous about meeting his children. She didn't know if they'd be open to her being there. She really, really wanted them to like her.

John came back into the bedroom and climbed in next to her, she enjoyed how he curled his body around hers when they slept. It made her feel safe and protected. She liked his heat too. He spoke quietly in her ear.

"What are ya still doin up? Thought ya'd be asleep by now."

"Just thinking about your family. I really want your kids to like me."

"Once they get ta know ya, they'll love ya Esme."

"I hope so. Polly actually talked to me the other day."

"Yeah, see I told ya. Once things started ta get back ta normal and even out they'd start openin up."

"She told me about Grace."

It took a moment but when John responded his voice sounded at a lower octave.

"...Grace. Why were ya talkin' about her?"

"She came by the den the other day."

"Grace...Grace came by the den, when?"

"Yeah, yesterday. She spoke with Polly about wanting to speak with Tommy. She was just leaving when he came back. They left together, I would assume to talk."

"What she deserves is a fuckin bullet."

"Polly didn't like her, or the fact that Tommy left with her. Says she hopes Grace leaves soon, before Aoife comes back. She also said not to mention Aoife to Grace."

"Yeah, probably best if she knows as little as possible about what's going on around here. With what Tommy has planned the less people that know anything about Aoife the better...Stay away from Grace, Esme. She's not the sweet innocent thing that she seems. She'll stab us all in the back the first chance she gets."

"All right, John."

* * *

 **Airship Adelisa Aiglentine**

 _Aoife POV_

Aoife was quite frankly pissed. How was it possible for the relay booster to be down in the Cayman's and then for their own equipment, their new equipment to be malfunctioning. If they didn't get their line out to England before they left transmission range they wouldn't get another chance until they made it to Fiji. There were no boosters anywhere near the Hawaiian Islands.

Aoife had expected to speak with Tommy this week and let him know it would be another week to two weeks before they'd be within transmission range again. At this rate Tommy and Alfie would both be three to four weeks without a check in.

She continued to check the Comm links diagnostic system, trying to find where the problem was so they could fix it. She'd already been through half of the system and still nothing. She didn't care if it was three o'clock in the damn morning England time when she got it working. She was going to make this fucking call while they still could.

*0*

She had no fucking clue how long she'd been checking voltage and wire connections. She'd finally found a short and had repaired the wiring, reestablishing the connection. Now the real test, to see if the bloody thing would finally work.

She had to re-input their secure line and connect to the booster before the line started to click and finally a damn operator picked up the line. She gave the woman the number she wanted and she heard the line ring.

The operator came back on and asked if she'd like to continue to try or disconnect the call when no one answered.

"Let it ring, someone will pick up eventually."

She allowed it to continue ringing and just as she'd said she finally heard a click and the gruff annoyed voice of her favorite Camden man.

"WHAT! Someone better be fuckin dead, right. Who the bloody fuckin 'ell is this? "

"Alfie."

"...You all righ' lit'l one?"

"Aye Alfie, I just wanted to check in. We'll be heading toward the Hawaiian Islands and won't be able to check in for one to two weeks. Since we missed last week due to a downed booster I wanted to make sure I got a hold of you before we leave range."

"All 'ight, why didn't ya ring earlier?"

"Comms were down, a short. I've spent I don't know how many hours banging away at it. Just now finally got it up and running again."

"Mm. All right. Everything is tickety-boo here."

"Glad to hear it, don't suppose you'd have heard anything about this cargo that was undeliverable have you?"

"Fraid I haven't lit'l one. That one's been busy he has, haven't seen him since the last time we spoke, right."

"Okay, thanks anyway. Take care of yourself Big Man, sorry to have woken you."

"No, don't worry about it. Much rather have heard what was happening wit ya than be worried cause I'd hadn't 'eard. Safe travels darlin, eh."

"Till next time Alfie."

After Alfie disconnected the line and she transferred back to the operator, she asked her to connect her with a different number. She made sure to tell the woman to let it ring, she'd just disconnect herself when she got tired of waiting. It actually didn't take nearly as long for the line to be answered as it had with Alfie.

"Hello?"

Arthurs gruff voice came through loud and clear, she wondered if he'd been drinking heavily or not. His words were slightly slurred but that could have also been from waking up suddenly.

"Arthur?"

"Yeah. Okay, right. Hold on a minute."

Aoife could hear Arthur's muffled shouting from her end of the line. Then she heard Polly yelling at Arthur to stop shouting the house down. A moment later she heard a kind of shuffling and then Polly's voice came through.

"Hello?"

"Hey, how is everything there?"

"We're doing all right. We have some things we'd like to discuss with you. What happened to ringing the bell earlier?"

"We had a malfunction with our Comms but it's up and running now. I'm going to send for the others so you can have a talk with them."

"Thank you, we've been getting a bit lonely here."

"I can imagine, everyone's been looking forward to hearing all of your voices."

"Glad to hear it. Don't bother the wee ones, their father isn't here."

"Will do, just a moment."

Aoife placed the mic on mute and went on the PA to call Ada, Michael and Finn to the Comms room.

*0*

Aoife had been fighting a yawn when the others had entered the Comms to catch up with their family. She may have even fallen asleep for a wink, because before she knew it Ada was gently squeezing her shoulder and she found herself lifting her head from the navigation desk. It was around ten their time which meant it was about four am in London.

"Aoife, Tommy's on the line for you."

"Thanks Ada."

Ada nodded and then headed off below for bed no doubt. Finn gave her a hug and said good night before he went back to bed as well. She re-entered the Comms room and closed the door behind her. There weren't many crewmen up and about but she'd prefer privacy.

She fought another yawn as she pressed the control button to speak.

"Hey."

"Mm. I heard your comms were down."

"Yeah, just managed to get it up and running again before we rang you."

"I'm glad ya did. My cousin made mention that you'll not be able ta ring again till you get to Fiji."

"Mm. No boosters near the Big Island. Kind of like a no man's land for communication. The natives prefer it that way. They believe it helps them maintain their way of life. I suppose in some ways it does."

"Ya sound tired. What time is it there?"

"Around ten, ten thirty. Crawling around, going through endless amounts of wires and connections is more draining than it seems."

"Mm. I received your other letters. Is there a way for me ta get a letter to ya?"

"Mm. The best way to reach me, would be to post something using Orient Express. You must insist that it be transferred to The Fenris when it reaches India, instead of the East India Trading Company. The Fenris will be in the same location as us for a couple of days. As long as it is clearly marked to me, they'll make sure I get it."

"Orient Express to the Fenris."

"Yeah, you'll have to get it posted within the next four to five days though in order for the Express to catch the Fenris before it leaves port."

"All right. When ya get it, get back ta me as soon as you're able."

"Will do. I'm assuming it's to do with business?"

"Yeah. Hopefully everything will work for the best."

"Mm."

"It's good ta hear your voice and just so that you're aware. I miss ya too."

"That's comforting to hear."

"There is something I should let you know about..."

"Mm. Why does it feel like something is about to go bang."

"...Grace showed up."

"In Birmingham. Why?"

"I'm not sure yet. She says she wants...she wants ta give us another go. Went so far as ta kiss me."

"Did she now."

"She kissed me, I did not kiss her."

"...Hm."

"She pressed her lips to mine. I did not respond and when I held her away from me I told her it wasn't goin ta happen. It was too late. She assumes that I'm seeing Lizzie."

"She assumes you're with Lizzie. Why would she think that?"

"She said something about Lizzie's reaction ta her arrival. She asked me if it was Lizzie and I didn't refute it. Let her believe what she wants."

Aoife sighed. She was just over nine thousand kilometers from London, and she was still about eight weeks from returning. There was nothing that she could do, other than trust Tommy to handle Graces advances with restraint. She had no doubts that Grace would continue to try and woo Tommy back to her. Regardless of if she believed he had someone else now. Grace wasn't one to give up that easily, she'd scheme and manipulate as long as the end results were what she wanted.

"My discs are still around your neck right. Remember what they mean."

"I know... I trust you to handle her. I just don't like the woman. Every time I think she's finally gone she crops back up out of nowhere. Dealing with her gets tiring. Never thought I'd be in a relationship with a man that knew her."

"...I can't change me past Luv."

"I wouldn't want you to. You wouldn't be the man you are if it'd been different."

"Remember that I miss ya. We're a third of the way through now."

"A third of the way. I miss you too."

"You know how I know her. We never discussed how you do."

"And I take it with her sudden appearance, we need to now."

"I'd appreciate it Luv. Might be something in there that will help me figure out what she's really doing here."

"You don't believe she just wants back, what she walked away from?"

"No. Feels like there's something else going on with her."

"This is a conversation I'd much rather have in person but since that's not an option right now. We'll just make do.

My family met Grace in late 1915 up in the Colony of New York. She was involved with the son of a man that had a spice business. It seemed he'd come to blows with the East India Trading Company and was looking for a new shipper.

We agreed to meet with him, his son and Grace were in attendance. We ended up taking him on as client and would see her on various occasions when we'd import export for them. One time we came and found she'd married the son. Then the next time we showed up, she was a widow. We never really got the details of what happened but I know they told everyone it was an accident.

Grace was beside herself as she was a newly wed. The father either suspected her of foul play or was just a fucking arsehole because he refused to support her in any way. Went as far as kicking her out of the house she'd been living in with his son. He came from money and had friends in high places. His sons will was overturned and Grace was left nothing.

We took pity on her and offered a ride out of New York, no charge. We were headed south and she asked to go home back to Ireland. Which meant she'd be onboard for a good four to five months before we made it that way.

We offered to pay for a more direct transport for her. She refused, wouldn't take charity and offered to work while she was aboard. She was a fast learner and she did well in the air.

She and Carrick became friendly and that soon shifted into something more serious. Due to their involvement she stayed on with us when we made it to Ireland.

Eventually she absconded with some packages we'd been hired to deliver. Sensitive important material to the man who paid us. We hadn't realized that they were no longer locked in the safe when we went to deliver them. The man took great offense and was ready to make an example out of what happens to people that disappoint him.

That was about 1917. Reilly was eighteen and I wasn't about to let the man kill him over a few fucking packages. So I put a knife through his eye from twenty five feet.

If she truly cared about Carrick like she said she did. She wouldn't a run off in the middle of the night. Taking things she'd no right to. Putting our family in danger. Only leaving a note saying she was sorry. She realized that life in the air wasn't for her.

That's why I don't like Grace."

"...Fuck..."

"Mm.

"Don't worry about Grace. She's not what I want anymore. Now go get some sleep before you fall asleep talking to me."

"Hm. Would that be so bad? I do find myself to be quite fond of your voice, it can be very tranquilizing."

"I'm certainly glad to hear of yet another thing that ya enjoy about me. However ya won't get a good night's rest falling asleep in the Comms room. I'd much rather think of you tucked up in your room either swinging away in your hammock or stretched out on your bunk."

"Hm."

"Go to bed Luv. Until we speak again."

"G'night, Darlin."

* * *

 **As always, I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Please know that reviews are appreciated - I haven't written in a while and I am thankful for all the comments I've received so far. I like to think of writing this as limbering up my writing skills and allowing my creativity/imagination to get some exercise.**


	27. Adelisa - Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **Camden Town**

 **Thursday January 29, 1920**

 _Alfie POV_

He had no fuckin clue what the fuck was goin' on right now. Ollie had hot footed into his office about a couple wantin' a moment of 'is time. He'd had no idea what had been goin' on in Ollie's damn fool head until the couple had stepped into 'is office.

A petite lit'l blond haired, blue eyed woman stood before 'im wit her arms crossed and a taller dark haired man stood behind her. It was when he'd taken note of the man's eyes that he realized who they were.

He was still trying to wrap 'is head around it when the woman spoke in a thick Irish accent. There were Gaelic words mixing in wit her English but he managed to get the gist of what she was sayin'.

"So you're Alfie Solomons are you? Mm...Well, speak up boy!"

"What? Are you a mute? Maybe you're deaf?"

Alfie watched as the woman turned back toward the man and started whispering to 'im. The man just stood there smiling down at her, before speaking loud enough for him to hear.

"Sweetheart, perhaps you should let the man process the fact that we're here."

"We're on a schedule Sacha, we don't have time for him to play catch up, you'd think given his occupation he'd be a bit quicker."

Alfie heard loud banging coming from the front and Ollie raced off to see who else was bloody fuckin showin' up this mornin'. He continued to listen to the pair in front of him while keeping an eye towards the front. Bloody fuckin' 'ell. He watched Ollie point Shelby towards the office. He had half a mind to send fuckin' Ollie on a trip to Mandalay.

As Tommy was almost upon the office he turned his full attention back to the man and woman before him. He noted they were now silent and he felt like he was being fuckin' examined under one o' those fuckin' microscope things.

He wasn't fuckin' scared, right! He was just surprised is all. Just fuckin' surprised. Bloody fuckin' 'ell, he sure as shite wasn't goin' ta go through this by himself.

He turned back to Tommy who was now at his doorway watching the proceedings he'd walked into.

"Tommy."

Alfie glanced at the couple before swinging his arm out in Tommy's direction, "Have you been introduced yet to Mr. Thomas Shelby...by chance?"

The couple turned and examined Shelby as though he was some odd specimen just as they'd done to him. Good! Fuckin' shite deserved it. Glad to know they'd been informed of who exactly he was as well. Tommy observed the couple observing him, and Alfie saw the moment who they were clicked in his brain. He found he enjoyed watching Tommy Shelby gulp in apprehension. The man that seemed to be unfazed and unafraid of even death itself wasn't immune to this couple.

The woman stepped away from her husband and stood in front of Shelby, lookin 'im up an down, studying him more closely before grabbin' hold of his chin and movin' his head side to side. He heard the low 'hm' sound that left her before she let go and turned back to him. She did the exact same thing to his self.

"Fortuitous wouldn't you say Sacha. Well, they'll both join us, then."

Alfie and Tommy both looked at the two trying to figure out just what the 'ell was happening.

"Sweetheart, don't you think it might be good to invite them? They might be unable to join us, they are busy men after all."

"Pft. Please...I don't give a flying fig how busy they are. They'll be joining us for some tea. We'll have a little sit down and discuss matters."

All three of the men watched as Aine and Aoife's mother walked out of the office and towards the front.

The girls' father turned to both of them with a look that was partly sheepish but mostly mirthful. His voice quiet but authoritative, "Seeing as you're both in relationships with my daughters I don't think I need to tell you that you never argue with a Deveroux woman. Come along boys, they also don't like to be kept waiting."

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

He was back at a fucking Tea Room that reminded him of the one he'd met Inspector Taylor in, why was everything so fuckin floral. Only this time he was sitting down and staring at the cup of steaming tea that was sat in front of him. Alfie sat in the chair beside his and they were directly across from Aoife's parents. They'd been silent and contemplative, he wasn't sure if it was just their manner or if they were trying to unnerve them. It was bloody fuckin' working.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he'd have met Aoife's parents one day. He'd just thought she'd be the one introducing them. He'd certainly been surprised when he'd realized who they were. It would appear that Alfie hadn't been expecting them to show up at his office either as he seemed as off guard as Tommy felt.

He lifted his gaze from the tea cup and examined the couple sitting across from him more closely. They would have to be in their late forties to mid fifties taking into consideration the ages of their children. They looked younger though, he didn't know if that was due to their lifestyle or their genetics. Individuals in his own family could tend to appear younger than they were. It came from his mums side and was passed down through the generations.

The woman was clearly Irish, based on her accent and the occasional usage of Gaelic in her speech. She was petite and fine boned with an hour glass figure, same as Aoife but otherwise it was hard to pick out physical similarities in them. However he did see Aoife in the woman. In the mannerisms, like the way she spoke, the way she carried herself, the graceful walk and the abundance of confidence and authority that exuded from her.

The man was just a tad bit taller than himself, black hair, and those forest green eyes. The eye shape and color were identical. He supposed there was perhaps a similarity in the bone structure. If the man didn't have those eyes he wouldn't have been able to paint them as her parents as easily as he had.

The man's voice filled the silence that surrounded their table.

"I believe we bypassed introductions. I'm Sacha Deveroux and this is my beautiful wife Eliza. You're apparently involved with our daughters Aine and Aoife. We were passing through England and decided we'd take some extra time to call on you both."

The couple turned in unison towards Alfie and he could feel the slight stiffening of the man from where he sat. "You've asked our daughter to marry you and she's accepted your proposal. Is that not correct Mr. Solomons?"

* * *

 _Alfie POV_

Alfie slowly nodded his head in reply to the question. "Yeah, that is correct. I asked her and she accepted. Do you have an issue with it?"

"Do you have an issue with my daughter not being of the Jewish faith?"

Alfie squinted his eyes slightly at the man across from him, "No."

"And you will still have no problem if she chooses to retain her own religious beliefs?"

"I have no problems with Aine's spiritual beliefs or wish not to subscribe to a single religious faith."

Mr. Deveroux's mouth twitched from the thin line it had been set in. His wife Eliza, Aine's mother spoke up from beside her husband.

"And you are aware of her ancestral heritage? That there are certain requirements that you will need to make before any wedding can take place?"

"I am aware."

"And when will you be meeting these requirements?"

"When Aine tells me it's time to."

"I'm sorry, has she or has she not accepted your proposal?"

"She has. However it was not supposed ta be announced as of yet, per her wishes. Aoife had no right ta tell ya."

Alfie could sense a quiet coldness emitting from Tommy. He guessed it was probably because he'd mentioned Aoife in what could be considered an unkind light. Mr. and Mrs. Deveroux had both taken note as well. Shifting a portion of their attention onto the man. Aine's mother returned to her conversation with him.

"Before you place blame Mr. Solomons you should know that it wasn't Aoife that told us Aine had become engaged to you. They have their differences but they will always do as the other asks of them. I imagine Aoife figured this development out by herself, didn't she?"

Alfie nodded in answer again. "Then who told ya? Aine hasn't told anyone and I only admitted it to Aoife when she confronted me about it, she said she'd keep it quiet."

"The girls are not the only children of mine who are observant Mr. Solomons...Mr. Shelby, what are your intentions towards my daughter?"

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

The question didn't catch him off guard but the timing of it did. One moment the woman was speaking exclusively to Alfie and the next she was staring him down.

"We've just started to see one another Mrs. Deveroux. I've found that I've grown very fond of your daughter in the short amount of time that I've known her."

"And that means what Mr. Shelby? Are you courting my daughter or are you scratching an itch?"

"Courting."

"Hm. And you are in the same...business as Mr. Solomons?"

"...Yes."

"Doesn't that put you two at odds?"

"Not as long as we work together and stay out of each other's territories."

"And are you aware of Aoife's heritage?"

"A bit, but I'm not as informed as Mr. Solomons."

* * *

 _Sacha POV_

The two men in front of him were both different and yet the same. It was interesting to watch them. He wasn't surprised in the least that his daughters had fallen for men like them. It was very rare to come across a man that could handle a Deveroux woman who was how to say it, a law abiding dandy.

He knew his own father would love them both. He'd been very good at expanding their business and influence. He imagined he'd see a bit of himself in both of them. His family had never shied away from the darker side of business. It was simply how it was, who they were. Having two men that were clearly very much like themselves was both good and bad.

However they'd raised both of their daughters to handle anything that was thrown at them. You never give up, you never give in. You simply change your perspective and find a way.

He'd let Eliza put some fear into them for a little bit longer. He enjoyed studying them. Technically Solomons had been doing business long enough with them that you'd have thought they'd have met the man sooner than now. After all they'd only retired two years ago and they'd been moving Solomons supplies and products for over six.

He'd sent his older sons and the girls to make the deal with him though. He'd wanted them to figure out how to navigate that side of the business by tossing them into the deep end of the pool. Then Solomons had been shipped off to France and well, that was that.

He seemed to be shifty, he understood why Aoife had described him as unpredictable. He acted calm but there was a wildness in his eyes that alerted you to the fact he could shift on a dime. He was quite animated in his movements, he felt like he was watching a show. He'd heard the man was intelligent and learned in higher education. A Jew, and clearly a devout follower judging by the tallit scarf around his neck. He was tall, over six feet and built well, he could be intimidating if he wished. There was no doubt that the man wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty when necessary.

Thomas Shelby, was about his own height, he didn't have the physical intimidation that Solomons did but he didn't need it. Shelby's authority and power were intense and it could be seen by simply looking into the man's eyes. Unlike Solomon, Shelby was still, he watched and listened, no movement was made if it was unnecessary. He'd yet to see anything other than a blank or serious expression on the man's face. He didn't yet know much about the man and he wanted to change that.

Eliza was enjoying herself as she questioned the men but he wanted to talk about Shelby and not their own heritage just yet. So when Eliza took a pause he gently squeezed her hand, silently asking her to allow him to continue.

"Mr. Shelby...tell us about yourself."

"...What is it you want to know?"

"History. Your family, the place you're from, education and the like."

"I was born and raised in Birmingham. My Mum's dead, me Father took off afterward haven't heard from him in years. I've got four siblings an Aunt and Uncle from me Mum's side. Basic schooling. You already know my occupation. Fought in the war and now I'm home."

"...Tell us more about your family."

"There's my older brother Arthur, my younger brother John, my little sister Ada and the youngest of us Finn."

"So you're the second son then? Yet you're in charge of we'll call it your family's business?"

"We take votes on occasion, equal say."

"So does ours but there is a clear definition of who's in charge. So?"

"I am, yes."

"Hmm. What is your mother's maiden name?"

"Strong."

"Shelby...Strong...England. What's your religion?"

"Don't believe."

"That's fine, but what's your religion?"

"...Atheist."

"And how about before you didn't believe?"

"Catholic."

"You wouldn't happen to be a Gypsy would you Mr. Shelby."

"There a problem with that?"

"No... My grandfather knew a Gypsy by the name of Strong. Gypsy Royalty he was, a King, supposedly."

"He was... A King."

"Interesting, grounder royal blood runs through your veins. You are aware that my daughter has royal blood as well?"

"I've heard this... yes, Empyrean."

"How busy are your schedules?"

* * *

 _Arthur POV_

Arthur was at the Garrison. It was coming along nicely and there hadn't been any delays in reconstruction. The outer walls were all up as well as the roof. They were working on the upper floors and then once the guest rooms were complete they'd move down to the bar, tea rooms and the spa that they'd decided to add.

Tommy had acquired some additional space in the adjacent building and they were also in the process of putting in their own distillery for the house blends and liquors. As well as a larger storeroom to keep all their legal goods in.

He felt good, it felt good to be trusted and put in charge of making sure the Garrison got up and running again. He was looking forward to being able to run it himself too. It had been his dream and now it was slowly becoming a reality. Soon they'd be far enough along that they'd be able to start looking into hiring staff and a brew master. Things were good!

* * *

 _John POV_

Tommy had left to take care of some business in London for the day and had put him in charge of overseeing the installation of the new money cage. Enough money was coming in with their regular work and now with their legal pitch that cash boxes weren't enough to hold everything. So they'd opted to have a treasurers cage installed complete with a standing combination safe. It was to be big enough that Aunt Polly's desk, the safe, the filing cabinets with the books and room for four people to move comfortably about in it.

The work men were in the process of bolting the bars into the freshly poured cement footers. Once the walls were up the ceiling of it would be assembled and the door attached. They'd had a good laugh about how it looked like they had their own fuckin jail cell in the den.

While he watched the men work his mind wandered. He hadn't heard anything else about Grace thank God but he had seen the blonde around town. She seemed to be keeping her distance from them which he preferred but he wasn't as thick as people thought him. He knew she made it a point to make herself visible when Tommy was around.

John had paid close attention to every detail he could about Tommy in those moments. He had no desire for his brother to fall in with that woman again. It was bad enough she stole from them and that her actions could have gotten them all sent up the river. What he wouldn't abide was seeing his brothers heart ripped out and cut into tiny pieces again.

He didn't really know Aoife, hadn't spent nearly as much time with her as Tommy had, but he'd take her over Grace any day.

He got the feeling that if Aoife were to rip out Tommy's heart she'd be standing in front of him and he'd see it coming. Not behind him where he'd miss the knife aimed at his back which is what Grace had done.

She'd been too frightened to face him head on and then ran like the scared little rabbit she was. Except the little rabbit hadn't figured out she would have been better off staying away.

* * *

 _Lizzie POV_

Tommy had given her the day off, as the den would be noisy from the workers putting the cage in and he himself would be in London. She'd asked him if he'd needed her to go with him but he'd said it wasn't anything that he needed her for.

So today was about catching up on a couple of the errands she'd been meaning to run the last couple of days. First stop had been the cobbler to get her other pair of shoes fixed. Now she was headed into the market to pick up some food and she'd stop by the bakery for some bread last.

As she picked up various fruits and tested them for ripeness she caught sight of Grace a couple of tables down. Lizzie had been happy that the woman had been keeping her distance but she had this glaring feeling that Grace was just waiting for an opportunity to open up with Tommy. So far he'd been fairly detached to the fact that Grace was in town. He'd come back from their little 'talk' rather quickly and had gotten straight back to work.

He kept busy and was continually running business errands outside of Small Heath so Grace's chances of running into him and taking up more of his time were slim.

Lizzie choose four of the apples from the stand and paid for them before moving on to continue her shopping.

Unfortunately Grace spotted her and made a beeline straight towards her. She was examining some veg to go into her stew tonight when Grace pretended she'd not seen her and that their running into each other was a coincidence.

"Lizzie? What a surprise. I'd of thought you'd be at work today?"

"Tommy didn't have anything for me to do today, so I get the day off to run errands."

"How lovely."

"Indeed."

"What has Tommy been up to recently? I haven't seen him around."

"He's a business man Grace, he's busy working."

"Of course. I just meant that with the Garrison not being open yet I haven't seen him out and about on the town after working hours."

"He's managed to remain occupied at home Grace. I'm sure once the Garrison is up and running again he'll return to his normal routine. Though I suppose you've been gone so long that you're unaware of what his normal routine would be these days. Aren't you?"

Grace looked at her like she was a bug on the bottom of her shoe but Lizzie didn't care one bit and she watched as Grace tried to cover it but she'd seen it already.

"I'm trying to change that."

"Why bother Grace? I'm sure Tommy has made where you stand with him perfectly clear. He's not interested...isn't that correct?"

"Lizzie...I realize that we are all different people than we were five years ago and that a lot has happened in the time I've been away. I'd just like us _all_ to get to know one another again. We were friends before we were ever more. There's nothing that says we couldn't be friends again. It's getting late and I need to finish my shopping, I'm sure we'll be seeing each other around. It was nice running into you Lizzie."

Lizzie watched as Grace floated off down the street and felt a small sense of satisfaction. She hadn't been sure of whether Tommy was interested in Grace or not, but clearly her suggestion that Tommy had told Grace he wasn't interested had been correct given Grace's reaction. Lizzie continued on with her shopping with a small sliver of hope in heart and light bounce in her step.

* * *

 **SO that's the latest Chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed it and are doing well. A quick note to let all the followers and favoriters of this story know that there will be a slight delay in the posting of the next chapter, as I will be away on an adventure - making memories for a couple of days. Comments and critiques please, keep them coming, I read and appreciate each and every one.**


	28. Adelisa - Chapter 28

**Authors Note: Thank you for your patience everyone! I had a great adventure, hiking a portion of the Arizona Trail with my husband. We did almost 28 miles in 2 days - It was amazing but now I am lame and probably will be for a couple more days. Good news is I don't need my feet and legs to write. Here is the next Chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 28**

 **Airship Adelisa Aiglentine**

 **Friday February 6, 1920**

 _Finn POV_

It was marvelous. They were flying off the eastern coast of the largest Hawaiian Island. Aoife said the natives simply called it the Big Island of Hawaii. He was up in the crows nest with her while the others were on deck below them.

They watched as one of the five volcanoes on the island erupted. There was some smoke puffing from a crater at the top of a peak, it reminded him of a factory smoking into the air back home.

Aoife had explained that the erupting volcano was called Kilauea and unlike some other volcanoes it wasn't an explosive one. It continuously released magma underneath the water's surface constantly enlarging the island. They'd been lucky to come on a day where some of the magma had breached the surface of the island and they could watch the slow moving vibrant glowing red tinted yellowish orange magma as it made its way into the ocean where it sent plumes of steam into the air as it met the cool water. The black lava rock and lush green tropical fol...foliage that was on this side of the island was...as Aoife put it true beauty.

She said they would circle the island once and then dock for the night in order to resupply. While they were loading up the new provisions Aoife'd take him to a green sand beach, a black one and a white one! They had a jar that he could collect a little bit of sand in from each place and he could mark on the jar where it came from. He already had some from their visit to George Town. He couldn't wait to see the different ones on this island.

He also had some stones and pebbles from both Chichen Itza and El Tajin. He'd been working on drawing pictures of both places. Aine had said they were coming along nicely. When he was finished with them she was going to show him how to add some color to his next piece. He already knew that his next picture was going to be of this.

* * *

 _Eirnin POV_

Eirnin watched from the superstructure as the Shelby's enjoyed the view of Kilauea. He hadn't anticipated finding Ada Shelby to be so strikingly interesting. She had a wonderful mix of a soft innocence and a dark little spitfire about her. It hadn't truly been surprising to hear that she had a beau back home. He liked her. He enjoyed conversing with her and she was a pretty vision to rest one's eyes on. He however was not a cad and he wasn't going to get in between Ada and her beau. So he'd make himself comfortable in his position as her friend.

The way Aoife was with Ada's brother might end up making them in-laws at some point in the future. In that event he'd prefer to be known as a friend she can come to. Rather than the man that tried to break up her relationship during her short stint on an airship. If the idiot she was seeing ever mucked it up between the two of them, well then that was an entirely different scenario.

He turned from watching the Shelby's and started towards Carrick. They needed to go over the list of inventory items, they needed to get while they were here. Plus there was a small parcel that needed to be delivered to a cousin of the monarch who preferred living in the relative seclusion of Hawaii rather than on the more populated island of Oahu.

Aoife and Reilly would take Finn, Ada and Michael down to explore a bit of the island. Come the evening meal they'd attend the Hawaiian's Luau for roasted pig and other island delicacies down on the beach at sunset. Given the scarcity of airships that had permission to travel this region the islanders went all out when guests came. He was sure there would be native music and dancing. He had a feeling Ada and Finn would enjoy the fire and hula dancers. He knew Michael would given the female dancers attire.

Their visit here, while only for a day should still leave a lasting impression on each of the Shelby's. He would content himself with being a part of those memories.

* * *

 _Ada POV_

The view was spectacular. The colors and the vistas. The humidity in the air and the light barely there sprinkle of rain from the pale gray clouds above. The volcanoes the tropical plants and just the atmosphere of the island was so vastly different than St. George. Both were beautiful but this was raw and elemental. Nature at its core showing proof of beauty and destruction, how powerful nature was.

Ada didn't know what it was about what she was seeing but she literally had goosebumps spreading across her skin. It was breathtaking and she felt so blessed to be able to witness it firsthand. She felt so far removed from the dirty air and muddy streets of Small Heath. Where her dream had been to find a man that her brothers couldn't scare away and live her life, perhaps in a relative calmness away from the bloody business her brothers were involved in.

The more she saw and the longer she was away, she was coming to realize that the world was far more diverse and stimulating than she'd ever allowed herself to believe. There was so much to see, so much to learn, to experience. She wanted to see it all.

Not only that but she no longer wished to get away from her brothers. Her time away so far had shown her that they were far more important in her life than she'd ever imagined them to be. She missed them and she worried for their safety.

She was doing very well in her self-defense training. She was now knowledgeable enough to spar with Aoife at speed and they'd been teaching her more complex moves. They were currently beginning close quarter fighting.

Chen had even suggested adding in a couple of the moves from his own martial arts style. She'd learned that there were many forms of martial arts. In order to help her prepare to learn the moves Chen wished to teach her, she'd taken to doing what was called Tai Chi in the mornings along with her deck run and yoga exercises. The fluidity of the movements and the pace that you moved through the motions at was relaxing and invigorating at the same time.

By the time they returned to England she had no doubt that she would be sad the journey was over, as she now knew there was so much more to see. Yet she would be happy and excited to be home and to see her family again.

Ada turned as Carrick started to shout out orders to the crew to get the ship under way again. She was looking forward to going dockside and exploring a bit. She noticed Eirnin standing on the superstructure speaking with Carrick, staring out at the island below them. He had become a good friend, she thought it funny because she'd never thought she'd have a male friend.

It was that thought that had kept her up at night sometimes. When it wouldn't leave her alone. She cared for Freddie, they had fun and he wasn't going to let her brothers scare him off...yet she'd come to realize that she didn't consider him a friend. Weren't you supposed to be friends with the man you were romantic with? Or perhaps they just hadn't gotten there yet.

There were times when Eirnin would compliment her or she'd see a look in his eyes when he looked at her. Her heart would flutter or she'd feel herself starting to blush. It was confusing and disconcerting, but he was never inappropriate. Sometimes she'd wonder if she was seeing and hearing things that weren't really there.

She'd been disappointed when she hadn't heard from Freddie on Christmas. Angry and fed up when she'd received that stupid note he'd sent in the post. The more she thought about it the more she realized that Freddie continually put her in the uncomfortable position of keeping their relationship from her brothers, mainly Tommy. Aoife's question on Christmas had stuck with her and it bugged her that she couldn't come up with an answer. Why was Freddie putting off telling Tommy about them? Why was it always just a little bit longer with him?

Out here, up in the air she didn't have to hide and she felt more free than she ever had. She felt like she should be able to tell Tommy no matter what. It didn't matter that something had gone wrong between the two of them. Tommy would be mad, might even forbid it, but he was going to be ten times worse when he found out they'd been sneaking around behind his back.

She remembered a good natured conversation she'd had during a rare girls night that had been spent in Aine's cabin. They'd been talking about their men and something Aine had said had struck her. It was a piece of advice that their great grandmother had given them when they were younger. _Your man should be proud to show you off and if he keeps you in the shadows you're probably not a priority, just an option, you need to let that one go._

It was something to think about. She'd come to the decision that she needed to have a serious talk with Freddie. She wasn't going to hide them anymore, and if he had a problem with that well then they were going to have a problem.

* * *

 _Michael POV_

They'd had a great day exploring a bit of the island. Aoife and Reilly were great guides. They'd borrowed some horses and gone for a ride. Ada had ridden with Reilly and Finn with Aoife leaving him to his own horse. Thankfully due to Tommy he had some experience riding.

He didn't speak about it much but he had been confused when Tommy had shown up at his childhood home. It had turned out to be one of the best things that had happened to him. He'd been lied to about his real parents, his mother. All his childhood he'd been told that he'd been taken from his mother because she was unfit. A drinker with a drug problem who was unstable and unable to financially take care of her own child.

It was the first time he'd realized that the police, the government could be the enemy and that they didn't always do what was right. They'd taken him and apparently his sister away from their mother because a jealous neighbor had noted a set of fine new sheets that just happened to have been nicked from a hotels laundry service. It hadn't helped that she was gypsy and related to the Shelby's who at the time were as illegal in their dealings as they came.

The authorities hadn't been able to pin anything on the Shelby's or his mother so they'd done the worst that they could at the time with the neighbors testimony which was taking her children away from her, didn't matter that the accusations of her being unfit weren't true.

Last time he'd spoken with his mother she'd asked if he might be able to write her while he was away. He'd heard that Tommy received letters from Aoife and he'd spoken with her about it. She would post his batch of letters to his mother when she posted hers to Tommy. It was the least he could do, he understood the uncertainty between them, they'd lost a lot of years and memories.

She hadn't been there to see him grow up, to hold him when he'd been scared during thunderstorms or to celebrate his birthdays or accomplishments. He hadn't been able to grow up beside his cousins, knowing the love of his real mother and the people of his blood. They only had now, and they had a lot to make up for. He actually looked forward to writing about the things he was experiencing.

They'd seen beaches, dried lava flows, flowing magma and ridden up through the hills, jungle type forest areas filled with all number of tropical plants and flowers, even saw a waterfall as well. They had just arrived back at the beach where the Adelisa hovered above. There was no docking station here and they'd had to take a makeshift cargo lift down from the ship.

He saw what looked to be most of the crew along with Merle and John's boys out on the beach. There was also a slightly larger group of islanders there. The women wore floral headdresses, grass skirts and some type of brassiere type tops. They had necklaces made from flowers around their necks and were handing the same necklaces out to the Adelisa's crew.

He heard Ada ask what was going on. Reilly explained that the islanders had invited them to a luau. Which basically meant a feast typically accompanied with entertainment. They were handing out lei's which were what they called the flower necklaces. It was a traditional welcome gift given to guests of the island.

*****************0********************

Michael had to admit, some of the food looked strange, like the raw fish but everything tasted grand. He'd been told the names of everything but there was no way he could remember them all or know how to spell them correctly. There was poi, kalua pig, chicken long rice, laulau, lomilomi, haupia and poke.

The show the islanders had put on was of traditional music and dance. Men wore a grass skirt or cotton looking shorts and would stomp in rhythm along with the beating of the drums while tossing and twirling fire sticks or moving slatted bamboo sticks called pu 'ili's. The women performed what Aoife called a hula dance where they're hips seemed to move while their upper bodies remained still but they waved their arms in fluid motions. Some had large feather covered, well the best he could describe them would be rattles that were called uli uli's.

At one point in the evening three of the female dancers came and took the girls away. They came back dressed as islanders and began dancing with the rest of the women. It was clear Aoife and Aine had learned how to hula dance on previous visits. Ada was a bit unsure but she kept pace and seemed to have a good grasp of the motions and steps. He could tell she was having a grand time, he didn't think he'd ever seen her smile that huge.

Reilly had grabbed Finn and himself and one of the fire dancers joined them and began to teach them how to twirl and throw fire sticks, theirs were unlit of course. He had to admit he enjoyed himself immensely. He did have one thought though, he'd have loved to see John out here trying to do this stuff. He could imagine Arthur joining the revelry and drinking the native beer. Tommy would be sitting back in his seat staring at Aoife as she swayed and moved with the beating of the drums. His Mum would be out there with the girls, dancing away or watching him with a smile on her face.

It was a night he'd never forget and he was looking forward to trying to describe it in his letter.

* * *

 _Reilly POV_

Reilly had to admit that Finn, Ada and Michael, along with the little Shelby's had grown on him. They were all easier to read than the Shelby that Aoife was involved with. Granted Tommy Shelby had been through four years of the war which no doubt fundamentally changed him.

He had become close with Michael, they'd spar and play cards, talk about women together. He'd gone so far as to ask Michael about his cousin Tommy. He'd wanted to know what he was like before the war. Michael had told him about his own past and how he'd only recently met Tommy and the rest of the Shelby's himself.

Michael had told him what he could. That Tommy was hard to read, but that he wasn't always the cold intimidating man that most people saw. That he looked out for his families best interest, he was making an effort to try and operate more legal businesses than illegal. You had to get to know him and he had to be comfortable with you in order for him to allow himself to relax in your presence. It was only then that you'd see the warmer side of him as it were. It was apparently there though and that was reassuring.

He wasn't comfortable with the thought of his sister being with a cold, hard man. She was hard enough herself, she needed a man that would soften her. The thought of Aoife in Tommy's arms when he realized she hadn't been in the Garrison when it blew up entered his mind. He supposed that proved that Tommy wasn't as cold or hard as he seemed. It also proved that Thomas Shelby did indeed soften his sister. As she'd been damn soft and tender even, with him in that moment.

He still wouldn't give the man his seal of approval until he witnessed Tommy's caring side for himself. He needed to see that he wasn't made of stone. It couldn't be a private moment brought on by duress.

* * *

 **Airship - Adelisa Aiglentine**

 **Sunday February 8, 1920**

 _Aoife POV_

Aoife was glad that everyone had a grand time on the island. Ada had been sent away with her own set of uli uli's and Finn and Michael each got a puka shell necklace. While she doubted they would ever wear them back in Birmingham she knew they would treasure the memories that it would remind them of. She'd seen Eirnin take a few pictures with his camera of the boys twirling their fire sticks and the girls dancing. It was a good memory to capture.

They were on their way to Fiji now and she had galley duty in the morning so she knew she should try and get some rest. Her damn brain wouldn't seem to shut down for the night though. She tossed and turned and stared up at the hammock above her. She'd even moved to the hammock to try and allow the gentle sway to rock her to sleep. Still nothing. Finally she got up and went to her desk.

She'd already written Tommy about his families adventures around the ruins in Mexico, and about their day on the Big Island. There was really nothing new to report to him. Clear skies, smooth sailing, everything tickety-boo as Alfie said. So what to write?

 _February 8, 1920_

 _My Tommy,_

 _It hasn't been but a day since I've written you last but for some reason rest eludes me tonight. There is really nothing of consequence to impart. I just figured if I'm going to be awake I might as well do something constructive. Writing you appealed far more than going below and hitting the punching bag._

 _I hope everything is still going all right for you all back in Birmingham. I look forward to reading your letter about your thoughts on our cargo. Hopefully everything will be able to work out to your satisfaction._

 _My mind won't stop this evening, though I don't know if it's really my brain that won't or something else. There are no specific thoughts running around bothering me, no questions that I need answers to. It just won't seem to shut off. I've considered having a glass or two of whiskey to try and slow its process but I'm not big on using it for medicinal purposes._

 _If I start writing nonsense please disregard it. I'm just going to write down whatever comes to mind._

 _I suppose I know of the serious relationship you had in the past and you've told me a small bit about what you did in the war. It's only fair that I share the same with you._

 _As you've heard the Adelisa was conscripted when the Colonies joined in the war effort. When I said she sailed with her original crew plus Colony soldiers, I was including myself among them. You said you were a sapper. I was a dealer. I'm a good shot, excelled in long range. An airship has a wonderful vantage point._

 _While you were below the ground working to save those fighting above, I was in the air. Removing targets the military deemed important enough to want off the field. Some of the others would keep count, like a score. I didn't, I found it to be in poor taste, they were the enemy and it was us or them. To them we were the enemy. Bottom line they were all someone's loved one and each number represented at least one broken heart wherever home was._

 _The others didn't seem to care that it didn't interest me and decided to keep count for me. More so that they could measure themselves against my so called record. According to them I can't be beaten. They told me what my number was. Now anytime someone dies by my hand I see the counter tick over to the next number inside my head._

 _It's laughable isn't it, for someone who didn't want to count I've now got a permanent counter inside my own head ticking the numbers up one by one. It is what it is, and I've no doubt it will continue to rise for as long as I choose my own survival over my enemies. I just wish I'd never heard the number._

 _There, enough of that or I will need a glass of whiskey before bed._

 _I told you I'd never given my heart to any man. That's true, I haven't. I told you that most of the men who appeared to be interested in me changed their mind when they met Aine. That is also true. However there was one that didn't. I'll be honest here and tell you that for a time I thought he might be able to handle me. I didn't give my heart to him or I kept myself from falling for him, however you want to look at it. I came to realize he wasn't what he seemed to be and I ended it before it really began._

 _His name is Jasper Anderson. He hails from Sydney, Australia. He's not a Grounder or an Airman but a Subaquaman. He was born and raised on a submersible, traveling beneath the surface of the sea, seeing the same places I had just from a different perspective. He was interesting and I enjoyed speaking with him, sharing our different experiences. I won't lie. I did find him to be attractive in his own way._

 _He wanted to get more serious. Thought we'd be a good match for one another. We did share a few moments, nothing more than a kiss here and there. Luckily I came to learn that I wasn't the only Airman he was interested in. He had also been seeing a woman by the name of Lydia Colson. Apparently he'd been seeing her far longer than he'd been seeing me._

 _Lydia is actually a lovely woman, I'd met her before I became acquainted with Jasper. Turns out she knew what he was doing and why, she also supported his efforts. I can't even imagine how she could, but I suppose I don't have to, I am not her._

 _I have no idea on whether you know anything about the hierarchy of Airmen. There is one, I don't think about it often as it usually doesn't affect me. I suppose in this I must admit to my own arrogance. I don't think about it or have problems as some do, because I am a member of the upper echelon of this class system. When you are hardly ever subjected to the negativity of your society, it's easy to forget that it is not the same for others._

 _For a short while I tried to live as much of my life as I could outside of this system. I came to realize that all I was doing was running away from a part of who I am. Whether I agree with it or not, it is in place and I am in it. I digress, where were we..._

 _Jasper is in love with Lydia, has been for years. Subaquamen are apparently no different than the rest of us, they too have a social hierarchy. Jasper is upper echelon. Lydia is considered an Airwren, the bottom class in our societal system. Jasper wanted a way into the Empyrean Class, the highest class there is. He told me he did not bore of my company and I presented a challenge that excited him. The goal was to marry into the class and to keep Lydia on the side._

 _Apparently this practice is common among his society. I'm afraid I do not share well, nor do I think that I should have to. I am not anyone's spare-time or sometime, and I won't waste my time with anyone who thinks I am. I told him to take a swan dive off the Adelisa. I refuse to accept someone simply to have a man in my life, I don't need one. So why should I settle for anything less than everything?_

 _That is what I want Tommy, everything. I'm fairly certain that this is what you were trying to tell me that first time we kissed. That something important that I needed to know so I would understand. You wanted everything and you were prepared to take it. You just wanted me to know that you were going to._

 _I have three words to say to you. I'm going to take a piece of my great grandmothers advice and not allow words that must be heard to go unsaid. I will wait to say them but only because the first time should always be done while physically present. I want to look into eyes when I say them._

 _I have no idea if I'll ever give you this letter, if you'll ever read it, perhaps this one is more for myself than for you. I don't know. I guess we'll see... After all, I wrote it, it must want to be heard._

 _Ever Yours,_

 _Aoife_

Aoife stared at the letter before her and contemplated on whether Tommy would ever see it, she didn't have an answer. He certainly deserved to know. She placed the letter in the stack of other letters waiting to be posted. Until she came to her decision in its regard, she'd keep it safe with the rest.

She turned off her light, grabbed her pillow and blanket out of the hammock and moved back down to the bunk beneath it. Cuddling up in her blankets warmth she closed her eyes and thought about the man she'd just written to. Thoughts of him bouncing around her brain before it finally seemed to click off and she found some rest.

* * *

 **As always, comment away!**

 **Big thanks of appreciation to Hannah - DanaPearl - TheOne - Lily - Lillian for your continuous comments - It's always nice to hear from repeat commentors, lets me know you're still hanging in there with me. If there are others that have commented more than once you may just pop up under guest but thank you to you too, you know who you are.**

 **Of course I also thank those who've commented once, every little bit helps to keep me going and lets me know the story is still on the right path! Love to all, I hope you find yourselves living your own adventures!**


	29. Adelisa - Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

 **Small Heath - Birmingham**

 **Thursday Feb. 12, 1920**

 _Grace POV_

She hadn't seen Tommy around the last few days. He'd returned from a trip to London, apparently to see the Camden Town man and seemed to just disappear. Granted she couldn't keep watch on his coming and going constantly. She needed to work in order to pay for the flat she was renting and to have food to eat.

She was at work now repairing a woman's dress. The hem had come undone at the seam so it was an easy fix, just time consuming. As she worked the needle evenly through the fabric she thought back on her last interaction with Tommy.

She'd been walking home after her visit to the market to pick up essentials and the handle on her basket had finally given way. She hadn't planned it but it had turned out to be perfect timing as Tommy had been coming out of the building she'd been in front of. He'd always been a bit of a gentleman and when he'd seen her he'd let out a soft sigh before coming over and helping her pickup her spilled items.

 _Looking at the basket he'd shaken his head before picking it up. "Come on then Grace, I'll help ya home."_

 _"Really you don't have to Tommy, it's my own fault I've known the damn basket was on its last leg."_

 _He'd finally really looked at her, into her eyes, studying her face. She still couldn't see past the wall he'd erected against her but at least he'd finally looked at her._

 _"...Grace. I said I'll help ya home."_

 _She'd nodded and given a him a small thankful smile, one that she knew had once given him enjoyment._

 _"It's just down the lane off of Fazely Street."_

 _He nodded at her and they started walking. When they got to her building he carried her things up the stairs to her flat. She hadn't wanted him to leave right away and so she'd tried to make conversation._

 _"It's not much of a place really."_

 _"It's all right."_

 _"Would you like some tea?"_

 _"Tea? No."_

 _"I have some rum?"_

 _"That's all right Grace, I don't want anything. Where would ya like me to put this?"_

 _"The tables fine Tommy."_

 _"Right."_

 _After he'd set the broken basket down he'd taken a more in depth survey of her one room flat. His voice was quiet, soft, almost as though he was speaking his thoughts out loud and not meaning to._

 _"It's better than the place ya lived last time you were in Small Heath."_

 _"It is. Do you remember how the door would stick and I'd have to do that pattern of twisting the knob and knocking my hip into the side before it'd open?"_

 _Grace noted a tiny quirk of his lips as he recalled what she was speaking of._

 _"Aye. It was always amusing watching ya do that."_

 _"We had some good times didn't we Tommy? Some good memories."_

 _"...Aye we did Grace."_

 _"Do you ever think of them... of me?"_

 _His sigh was quiet as she watched him close his eyes and tilt his head back, revealing the long line of his throat. His head slowly shaking just a bit from side to side. He righted his posture and when he opened his eyes he was looking at her and his walls were finally down. She could see him again._

 _"Grace... We're not doin this. I already told ya, we can't."_

 _His tongue swept out to moisten his dry lips._

 _"Why not Tommy? Because of Lizzie? Can you honestly tell me that her past doesn't bother you? That you're in love with her?"_

 _He took a deep slow breath before he answered her._

 _"Everyone has a past Grace, why should I hold hers against her? I didn't hold yours against you did I..."_

 _This time his scoff was loud in the room._

 _"Who's to say that the past I know of yours is even real. As I recall I'd called ya out on lying to me about working in that pub in Dublin. Ya never answered, because I did for ya. I was the one that came up with the idea that ya were an upper class girl from a good family that had gotten herself in trouble, and having a wee one on your own had ruined ya, so you'd found your way here... I said that, not you. I somehow doubt my version held any truth to it either."_

 _"Tommy...You were right in some ways. I was from a good family and obviously I wasn't innocent you'd have known if I was the first time we were together. I was never pregnant, it wasn't getting into trouble that way that sent me running from home. My parents were... my Father was a respectable man that stood against the IRA. They killed him for it, my mother had been with him when it happened, they killed her too. I had no one left and just wanted to get away from it all."_

 _"Would it really have been that hard to tell me that back then?"_

 _This time she was the one that scoffed. "Tommy, you had IRA members coming into the Garrison wanting private meetings with you."_

 _"I recall. I also recall you asking me if I had sympathies for them and me telling ya I didn't have sympathies for anyone."_

 _"...I didn't know if I could trust you at the time... by the time I realized I could you already believed an alternative version of my past. I didn't see the harm in letting you think you were right about me being in the family way, after all you didn't care, it didn't change the way you looked at me. Didn't change you wanting me in your own bed."_

 _"No it didn't, but it was still a lie."_

 _"Like you never lied? You lie all the time if it'll get you what you want."_

 _"In business, yes. In my personal life, no. I never lied to ya about me self, hell I never even lied to ya bout business, if I didn't want ya to know something I just didn't tell ya."_

 _"...Omission Tommy is still a lie."_

 _"In a way I suppose. I need someone in my life that I don't have to lie to or even omit to Grace. Our past together already proves that that is not you."_

 _She had moved toward him then, aware that she was losing the foothold she needed. He didn't move away from her, just stood there like a statue watching her._

 _She slowly lifted her hand to cup his cheek._

 _"You said yourself that we are not the same people we were. We can start over and we can do it right this time. No lies, no need for you to keep the truth from me. I can help you Tommy, with all of it."_

 _She leaned in closer as she gently ran her thumb over his lips. Her hand running up and behind his neck to hold him close as she closed the distance between them. Her lips landing lightly on his, hesitant._

 _When he made no move to pull her in or push her away she slipped her tongue out to run along the seam of his lips. He breathed out hard and his lips parted enough for her to dive inside._

 _For a brief moment she felt him respond. His hands pulling her closer to him, his head tilting and his lips finally participating._

 _Then in the next instance he was pulling away and turning from her. Breathing hard he started to shake his head almost as though he couldn't believe he'd wanted to kiss her._

 _"... I already have someone that's helping me Grace, with all of it. Business...fuckin life, all of it."_

 _Grace had nodded, she couldn't over play her hand here or this conversation would really mark the end._

 _"So you say Tommy. I only have one question for you then."_

 _He turned back to look at her quirking his brow waiting to hear it._

 _"Is the one you have helping you, really the one you need. The one you want to be helping you. Is she capable of holding your heart and soul safe, capable of standing beside you through everything that will come?"_

 _Tommy had stared off at nothing for a good long moment before he'd taken another deep breath and answered her._

 _"I guess I'll find out. I 'ave business I need ta tend ta Grace."_

 _She watched him as he'd nodded to her and headed for her door. She had planted the seed she needed to and knew that it would rattle around his mind hopefully opening the door to herself a little bit more._

Their conversation hadn't gone as well as she'd hoped but it wasn't a complete disaster either. She'd managed to plant the seed of remembering their first time together, of him wanting her in his bed.

She'd gotten him to respond to her kiss which would make him question why he kissed her. A good way to ensure that he thought of those times now in his quiet moments. Remembered how enjoyable their times in both their bedrooms had been and still could be again.

He would also be thinking about if Lizzie was really the one he needed, wanted to have by his side. If she was the one that was cut out for helping him with everything. She had no doubt that she, herself would be playing a fairly prominent role in his thoughts now.

He'd once told her he'd needed someone with class by his side, Lizzie certainly lacked that. Next time she ran into him hopefully she'd be able to find a way to bring that memory to the forefront of his mind again.

* * *

 **#6 Watery Lane**

 **Monday Feb. 16, 1920**

 _Polly POV_

It had been quiet without Tommy's presence. He'd left a list of instructions, things that needed to be taken care of while he was away. Everything needed to be timed perfectly and of course it all hinged on whether the Adelisa was capable of coming through with what they needed done.

He seemed to have faith that it would be possible, being him he had an alternate plan laid out just in case the original became unfeasible. She hoped she'd hear whether it was a go or not this evening, but there was no telling on if the Adelisa even knew what was what yet.

John was setting up and getting ready for what they were calling black star day. Making sure the men were getting prepared and that the equipment they needed would be ready. Running through timelines and tasks with everyone, including their new allies the Lee's.

Tommy had told Arthur he wanted him to concentrate on getting the Garrison up and running. He was in charge of making sure all the legal paperwork was sent through for approval so when the building was ready they'd have all the required licenses from the government that they needed. When the time came there was a letter Tommy left in her care for him and it would have specific instructions on his part in black star day.

Tommy had assured her, he would return in time to make sure their plans proceeded as they wanted. His presence that day was after all key for Inspector Taylors benefit. Tommy also wouldn't send the boys out to take care of this without him by their side.

She was to maintain the daily operations of the den and their legal pitch. Along with making sure the paperwork they'd needed drafted was done and delivered to them. The paperwork had to be top notch perfect, it would need to stand up to the closest scrutiny. They'd found and hired the best forger that they could afford. For the price they were paying it had better be fucking perfect.

* * *

 **Vatulele Island - Fiji**

 **Morning**

 _Aoife POV_

Aoife was inside her thatched roof hut tucked away in the dense tropical foliage of the island. They'd arrived late the previous evening. Thankfully their cousins ship had arrived earlier that day and they were more than happy to help everyone get situated on land. Eirnin had thought ahead and made sure that two additional huts were made available and ready for the Shelby's.

She'd traded her ocean front hut with Ada. She'd after all been to Fiji more than once herself and thought Ada would probably appreciate the location and view more than she would at this point. She had actually found the privacy of her current hut rather nice, hidden from view and a bit away from everyone else. Not that she wanted to be away from her family, just she knew they could get rowdy and having a slice of quiet would probably be a nice respite.

The beach front hut was also slightly larger which would make accommodations for Ada and John's girls a bit more comfortable. Michael, Finn and the boys were in their own larger three room hut, just down the beach from the others.

Her cousin Cam, who sailed on The Frigg had helped her cart her things to her hut late in the night. They were close, had always had an affinity to one another. They'd been lucky, their parents were close and they had spent most of their holidays together. He was a year younger than she but as all the boys in her family did, he towered over her at six foot four. He'd gone to school to become a doctor and had been a surgeon during the war.

She had always found it a comfort to know she could share everything with him. Their trek to her hut had been filled with light hearted questions and updates about the goings on in their lives. When they'd finally found her hut and were placing her things inside he'd stared at her and told her it was enough, she needed to tell him what was bothering her.

 _"I don't know what you mean Cam, nothings bothering me."_

 _"Nothin's bothering you? Then what is going on with you? You're off kilter, I can sense it and I can see it Aoife. Tell me what's been happening with you lately that's different than normal."_

 _She heard herself laugh and realized she had crossed her arms, closing herself off from him. She consciously dropped them to her sides and scoffed at herself. She moved out to the deck and flopped herself down on the daybed there. Cam joined her and they stared up at the stars that would peek out of the foliage above them._

 _"Is it Jasper? Are you worried about having to see him this week?"_

 _She scoffed lightly this time, really only an exhalation of breath._

 _"I could care less about Jasper. I hope he's managed to find a way to... find the happiness he was looking for."_

 _"So if it's not Jasper, then what is it?"_

 _"I think I've done it this time... I've gone and fallen in love."_

 _Cam was silent beside her, they just laid there listening to the wind glide softly through the trees. The leaves rustling and the slight creak of a branch every now and then filling the air around them. Finally Cam replied to her comment._

 _"Is this a bad thing?"_

 _"...No."_

 _"So why do you not seem happy?"_

 _"I am... I am happy about it. He makes me happy, makes me feel things I haven't before. I think that's it."_

 _"The new feelings?"_

 _"Yes. I don't know how to... to deal with them. I feel... I feel like I'm all over the place... adrift in a way. Before, I understood my own feelings, I knew myself, what I wanted from my life. It's like when we're together everything makes sense and I'm good. The longer we're apart the more uncertain I seem to become about myself. I don't understand it."_

 _"... you don't?"_

 _"I just said I didn't Cam, keep up."_

 _"Sorry?... Aoife it sounds pretty simple to me."_

 _"Well thank God for that...explain it to me."_

 _Cam laughed softly, "I'm afraid you'll have to bear with me for a moment. Explain to me what it is about the two of you that you're concerned about."_

 _Aoife turned on her side and placed her head in her hand as Cam did the same to face her._

 _"He's a Grounder Cam. His whole life is on the ground, family, business, his future. He has so much. I won't ask him to leave it and I know he won't ask me to leave mine. Fifty six days out of three hundred and sixty five. That's how many days I'd be in English airspace... not even all of those fifty six days would be near him, with him...just in the same country. One of us will need to compromise and I know it'll be me."_

 _"Do you not want to compromise?"_

 _"It's not that, I know that compromise comes with any relationship."_

 _"What is it then?"_

 _"I've only ever really known the sky Cam. I hated boarding school, I don't know if it was because it was on the ground or because we were away from everyone we loved or if it was just because it was fucking school. What if I compromise, I leave the Adelisa, my home, my family, my job, my way of life... what if I do all that... what if it's too much? What if I can't handle letting all of that go."_

 _"You're right, it's a lot to leave behind. Remember though the Adelisa will always be yours, they'll always be your family. The question that you need to answer is not whether you can handle letting go of the life you've lived thus far. The question, is whether this man that you are in love with, is worth letting all of that go for... Do you think he is?"_

 _"...I do."_

 _Aoife could feel her eyes pooling and normally she'd get mad at herself for showing a damn weakness, but she knew she was safe with Cam. She felt his arms pull her into his chest as they fell gently down to the beds surface. His hand ran soothing circles on her back as she let the tears fall._

 _His voice as soothing as he could make it sounding in her ears._

 _"Life changes constantly, it takes us to unexpected places, locations we never thought to see. We must remember that the next adventure in our lives, can be just as beautiful as the last."_

 _Aoife couldn't help the laughter that erupted from her, "You've obviously never been to Small Heath."_

 _"Judging by your reaction I'm guessing it leaves something to be desired... I wouldn't worry though, you've always been good at finding beauty in the unlikeliest of places. Now the reason why everything is good when you're together is because when you're together you're whole once more. You've given a piece of yourself to him Aoife, when you're apart, you're missing that piece and you're adrift till you return to each other."_

 _"... Oh, FUCK... fifty six days out of three sixty five."_

 _"Yeah? You've already decided to take the plunge when it comes time Aoife. What else is holding you back? Tell Dr. Deveroux and I will cure what ails you, cousin."_

 _"Grace. You remember Grace?"_

 _"How could I forget slim blondie."_

 _"They were together."_

 _"She got back with Carrick?"_

 _"No... She and Tommy were together."_

 _"Tommy? The man you're in love with?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _There was a beat of silence before Cam's laughter filled the night air, "This Tommy must be something bloody special if you even considered him after you'd found out he even knew the woman."_

 _"In the beginning I was determined to stay away from him."_

 _"Yeah? So what changed?"_

 _"They were a long time ago. Before the war. He told me they had an 'affection' for one another. What does that even mean Cam, an 'affection', I'll tell you... he loved her. She betrayed him in some way. Sounded like she'd stolen from their business and rabbited. It would appear to have ended badly. He'd had no contact with her since then... till recently."_

 _"She contacted him recently? After all that time."_

 _"Oh, that's how I found out he knew her. He was looking to hire a shipper. His brother came storming in shouting about a letter and wanting to know why she was writing him after all that time. I recognized her handwriting and when they said the name Grace I knew it was her. I tried to back out of the deal we were making and he told me that Grace was in his past and had nothing to do with his present. I took it back to everyone and we voted to continue on with business."_

 _"What did the letter say?"_

 _"I don't know Cam. I didn't read his fucking mail, I don't even know if he did."_

 _"Okay. So your current issue stems from the fact that this Tommy had a serious relationship with Grace six years ago?"_

 _"No...Cam, ugh... okay. I got past the fact that Tommy has a past that involves Grace. Everyone has a past and if he hadn't...had a relationship with her... then he wouldn't be the man he is today, the one I happen to love. I accepted that everything he's done, everything he's gone through,_ _ **everyone**_ _who's been in his life has played some part in making him who he is... My problem is that the last time we spoke he told me she's back in Birmingham."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"She told him it's because she wants him back. The bloody little chit even kissed him. He told me not to worry, that she's not what he wants anymore, and I believe him."_

 _"Ah. I see. You trust him, his word. But that doesn't change who you are. You're upset because she's there with him, while you're here. You'd much prefer to be there so you could kick her skinny little arse for having the gall to kiss your man."_

 _"Right, thank you! I mean I know she isn't aware of me but she thinks he's fucking seriously seeing Lizzie and she went after him anyway."_

 _"Wait, hold up. She doesn't know that you and Tommy are involved now? And who the bloody hell is Lizzie? Why does Grace think her and Tommy are together?"_

 _"Grace assumed he was seeing Lizzie, his secretary slash ex-whore because of some expression she saw when she showed up looking for him. He decided to let her believe what she wanted to. His family is aware of me and once we finish this business of dealing with his cargo so will everyone else."_

 _She watched as Cam took a deep breath before he uttered his next question under his breath almost like he was afraid of her answer._

 _"His secretary slash ex-whore... you need to explain that to me."_

 _"I know, it's complicated. The more I speak of things out loud I realize how bad it all sounds."_

 _Aoife's sigh was tired and grumpy but she answered Cam's question knowing it wasn't going to make anything they'd discussed sound any better._

 _"Tommy began visiting Lizzie for her services after he returned from war up until this past September. Lizzie has taken courses to better herself. Tommy offered her a job as his secretary, knowing how difficult it would be to overcome her previous profession and that she could be trusted to hold her silence when it came to the illegal portion of his business. He has assured her that nothing personal will be happening between them."_

 _"Why would he need to do that Aoife?"_

 _"She may have feelings for him, I don't know for sure, I never met the woman."_

 _"For fucks sake, Aoife! These are the actions of a man that you trust?"_

 _"Cam... He's never lied to me. He's always been upfront about everything. He could have hidden the fact that Lizzie used to be a whore, one that he frequented. Hell, he didn't even have to tell me Grace had returned. Yes... I know how it sounds, I know how it looks and I know that I may have made the biggest mistake of my life by allowing myself to fall for him... I need to believe that he's different. That he's being honest with me. I need to trust him Cam. I have to... otherwise what we have together will never work."_

 _"... Is he in love with you?"_

 _"I believe so."_

 _"He hasn't told you?"_

 _"It's not like that Cam. I haven't told him how I feel either. We both know that we care about each other, that there are feelings involved. It's not like we've known each other that long but we both decided we wanted to give us a chance."_

 _"Well fuck...okay. So you'll enjoy the rest of your time on the Adelisa. When you return to Tommy you will feel whole again. If Grace is still around you'll kick her arse all the way out of town. Doctors orders."_

She'd stayed up long after he'd left, contemplating what he'd said. Once she realized that she believed Tommy was worth leaving what she knew behind, her emotions seemed to settle into something she could begin to understand. And she **had** given Tommy a piece of herself, her heart. It was logical that she would feel off with it missing. At least now she understood and she didn't feel quite so... not herself.

Once she'd managed to fall asleep, she apparently slept for awhile because she'd woken well past breakfast. Judging by the placement of the sun that she could just make out through the canopy of leaves above her it was getting on towards time for the afternoon meal.

She felt refreshed and content with her decision about Tommy. She knew what she wanted and she knew what she was going to do with it. She had a plan and her life was back in the orderly fashion that she preferred for it to be in. And if Grace was still in Small Heath by the time she returned she would indeed be happy to show her the fastest way out of England.


	30. Adelisa - Chapter 30

**Authors Note: Terms that will be found in this chapter that may be helpful to know are French and Gaelic.**

 **French**

 **Pepere, Papi: informal names for ones grandfather - Grand-pere**

 **Memere, Meme: Informal names for ones Grandmother - Grand-mere**

 **Pere: Father or Papa: Daddy**

 **Mere: Mother or Maman: for Mom or Mommy**

 **Petits Amours: Little Loves**

 **Gaelic**

 **Seanathair: Grandad**

 **Mamo: Grandma**

 **Athair: Father**

 **Mathair: Mother**

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

 **Vatulele Island - Fiji**

 **Wednesday Feb. 18, 1920**

 _Finn POV_

He sat on the beach burying his feet in the sand and letting the grains run through his fingers. The water lapped at the shore peacefully in front of him, but that wasn't the view he was watching. His eyes stared upward toward the sky. He'd never seen so many airships in one spot at the same time. They were all unique, made out of different materials, in different shapes and sizes.

They were all coming here to Vatulele Island. He would be attending a Deveroux Family gathering, a huge celebration that was held here every year. He'd get to meet Aoife's extended family. He was nervous but excited at the same time.

He'd met her cousin Cam who sailed on The Frigg, they'd arrived before them and had been the only other ones here till today. He'd learned The Frigg was owned by Jacques Deveroux, Aoife's uncle. Her uncle only had two sons and they were both aboard, Cam as the ship's surgeon and Peter who was second in command under their father. Cam was much more sociable than his brother but Peter seemed nice, he just kept to himself more. He reminded him a bit of Tommy.

Cam and Peter had spent almost all of the previous day setting up some strange rigging off the hull of their ship. Eirnin and Reilly had even joined in to help them when they'd finished setting up something similar from the bow of the Adelisa. He'd thought it would have been easier and quicker if they'd had the crew to help. They'd dropped them off on a neighboring island on their way there though.

He felt the sand shift beside him and turned to see Aoife sitting herself down. She stared up at the sky and watched the incoming airships with him. She began to name each one as they got closer, telling him who sailed on her. She explained to him that every ship would set up additional rigging and they'd dock in a circular pattern. There would be a type of competition with different games and such that they would play.

He heard laughter and turned to look down the beach for its source. Ada, the girls, Michael and the boys were all out playing in the sand and splashing in the water. It looked like they were working on a sandcastle. Turning back toward Aoife he took note of her smile as she watched the rest of his family. Her eyes lowered to meet his and she nodded at him.

"Go play Finn. Make memories with your family."

"Aoife... you're family now too... at least ta me."

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

Finn was looking up at her and his eyes were hopeful and sweet a bit of bashfulness mixed in.

"Thank you Finn. I feel that way about you too."

Her eyes drifted back to the other Shelby's down the beach.

"About all of you."

Finn didn't move but continued to sit next to her, his voice soft when it sounded again.

"Are ya goin' ta be real family soon Aoife?"

Aoife smiled slightly down at Finn and gave a delicate shrug of her shoulders, "I hope so Finn, I'd like that but..."

"I know. It's up ta Tommy, right?"

"Well it's not only up to Tommy, I get a say too."

"Ya just said you'd like ta be family. I don't think I need ta worry about whether you'd say yes if Tommy asked ya."

"Finn!?"

"What? Ya know I'm right..."

A sly smile spread across his face and he started laughing lightly as she gently knocked his shoulder to the side.

"I think I'll like being able ta call ya my sister."

"What makes you so sure this is where Tommy and I are heading?"

"... I knew he liked ya after the first time he met ya. He's never liked anyone, not that I can remember anyways."

"... And how did you know he liked me when you hadn't even met me yet?"

"He came home and I was drawing an airship. He told me he'd met a real airman. That's how I heard about ya. It was the look in his eyes when he talked about ya. It usually changes when he talks about people that aren't family. It didn't change when he talked about ya. But it did dim a bit when he said he didn't think he'd impressed ya... I knew he liked ya."

"Hmm."

"Did he impress ya?"

Aoife laughed, "Oh there are so many ways to answer that..."

"Yeah, so tell them ta me."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I want ta know if he was right."

"Hm. All right but this stays between us, yeah?"

"Mums the word."

"I heard his voice before I saw him, I liked his voice. I was sure that simply because of the fact that I found his voice appealing, he'd end up missing half his teeth and have a crooked hooked nose."

Finn laughed at the picture she created for him.

"And when ya saw him?"

"I have to admit, he was handsome, I thought, mmm, he can certainly wear a three piece suit. But then we started talking business and it all went downhill from there."

"How come?"

"Well, business can be complicated. He was trying to hire us to take on his cargo. We needed to know what was in his cargo before we'd make a decision and he needed to have our agreement to take his cargo before he'd tell us what it contained."

"So how did you end up workin' ta gether?"

"He was willing to describe it, I was clever enough to figure it out. He wasn't very pleased with me when I mentioned it to him and he thought he could intimidate me, he couldn't."

"Ah...so that's why he thought he hadn't impressed ya."

"...Yes."

That was one of the reasons anyway. Finn didn't need to know about Grace especially if he didn't even remember her from before the war.

"Now are you going to go and help your nieces and nephews build that sand castle or not?"

"Are ya coming too?"

"No, Finn. I've got duties to attend to... have to help the incoming airships. I'll catch up with you later though all right. The afternoon meal, yeah, we'll have it together."

She watched as Finn nodded and bounded off towards the other Shelby's who were still enjoying the sand and surf.

Standing up from her spot she headed in the opposite direction towards the next ship getting ready to dock, The Fenris.

***************0***************

After helping the Fenris dock and speaking with her cousin Andre, she'd found that they hadn't received any letter or package transfers from anyone, let alone the Orient Express. Tommy either hadn't managed to get it posted in time or it had been transferred to the East India Trading Company. She'd have to speak with him about it tomorrow when she called in. Hopefully they could find a way to get it sorted.

Andre had needed to help with setting up the rigging and had told her that they'd catch up later, which was understandable and fine. Andre's side of the family was large enough on their own that they wouldn't require her help so she decided to head back to her hut and freshen up before the other airships made their final approaches.

* * *

 _Sacha POV_

Sacha watched the airships of his family, gathering and docking one by one. He always enjoyed their yearly festivities. It was nice to reconnect in person, it could be difficult as everyone was constantly moving from one place to the next. He saw the Frigg and the Fenris his brothers vessels and of course his own pride and joy the Adelisa Aiglentine, manned now by his other prides, the apples of his eyes, his children.

He watched as his sisters vessel the Sif prepared to make their descent. He knew his own parents would be aboard her this year. Eliza's were due to come in on her younger brothers vessel the Medb. He wasn't sure how many more gatherings they'd be able to make it to and he thanked God that they were blessed with their presence for another year.

He wondered how long the Adelisa had been docked, if the ship was in the condition which he had always required to be standard. Wondered if his kids were all healthy and working happily alongside one another. They were all strong headed and he'd witnessed the battles that could create numerous times as they grew.

He knew he'd have to sit down and have a discussion with both Aine and Aoife. Aine would be the easier of the two, as she already knew what she wanted for her future. She'd chosen a tall educated Jewish man as her own, she would take the plunge to earth. Aoife would be more difficult. Eliza was worried about her. While Aine had put her heart out there before Solomons came along, Aoife never had. Eliza worried that Aoife would either deny her feelings if she had them or Shelby might break her if she did.

He himself wasn't worried about Shelby breaking his girl, she was stronger than even Eliza knew. Aoife was almost exactly like his own mother, lord knows his girls took after her in their appearance. But Aoife, she was strong, resilient and wise beyond her years, braver than anyone person had the right to be. He'd heard people say that she was fearless. It wasn't that she was fearless it was that she realized fear held you back and she refused to be held back by anything, especially if she could control it, just like his mother.

He was looking forward to docking and holding all of them in his arms again. He was also both excited and hesitant to see their reactions to the surprises he'd brought along with him.

* * *

 _Carrick POV_

Carrick watched as the Bebinn made its approach. He knew that his parents were onboard and he felt both happy to see them again and apprehensive because he knew his father would board the Adelisa just to examine every single inch of her and make sure she was being taken care of. Sometimes he felt like they didn't trust him with her even after they left her in his hands when they retired.

He knew his parents were proud of all of them and that they were loved and yet he always seemed to feel doubt, he understood it was his own, not theirs and he needed to stop projecting it onto them. He'd found in recent months that he felt inadequate in everything not just captaining the ship. There were times when he could swear Aoife saw it, but she never called him on it. For that he was grateful. He'd been thinking long and hard about whether this was the life he wanted or simply the life he'd inherited. He still hadn't found his answer.

He hoped that he could speak with his Pepere, he'd always had a way of helping him to see that which was hidden from his view. Perhaps with his help he could find the answers he'd been seeking.

As the Bebinn came closer he left the deck of the Adelisa to return to his cabin and lock away all the sensitive materials that needed to be protected, even from his extended family.

He'd decided that he'd stay aboard this year so Eirnin could enjoy the island. He knew his little brother had moon eyes for the Shelby girl and figured if Eirnin was ever going to do anything about it, he'd need all the help he could get. Making sure to put him in the position of being near her would help, at least a little.

* * *

 **About an hour after all ships have docked**

 _Aoife POV_

Aoife was standing on the beach below the cargo lift for the Bebinn waiting for her parents to disembark from the ship. Her Aunt Adele and cousins Addie, Helena, Germaine and Leo were being lowered from the Sif now and she really wanted her parents to be present when pleasantries were exchanged. She loved her Aunt and her cousins, it was just that Addie could be a pill sometimes and she was usually on her best behavior when the other 'adults' were around.

Though she did spy her Memere and Papi on the lift with her Aunt and cousins. She supposed Aunt Adele must have picked them up this year. Having them there was a tossup really. For some reason Addie acted as though their Grandparents couldn't hear her or something.

The beach surrounding her started to get crowded with other members of her extended family as they made their way down from their respective homes. Her parents lift was finally moving and she felt the rest of her siblings aside from Carrick join her in awaiting them. She knew the Shelby's were off to the side trying to keep out of the way as best as possible.

She felt a solid presence stop behind her and then felt an arm of steel wrap around her midsection before she and Aine were picked up and hugged from behind by their Uncle Fergus. His Irish lilt heavy and jovial as he said his hellos to all of them. Setting them down he twirled them both around to face him.

"There's me little storms what's been brewing lately?"

"Nothing much Uncle Fergus. Where's everyone else?"

"Eh, your Mamo and Seanathair are toddling along at their own pace and your Aunt and cousins are working on getting situated into the huts. Ah, and there's me beautiful wee little sister coming down now."

Aoife and Aine both turned around in time to see the lift begin to settle on the sand. Her parents, her uncle Seamus and all of her cousins from his side of the family seemed to rush off the platform and swarm their little group. It usually wasn't such a hectic affair and she wondered why the sudden rush to say hello. After all the hugging and hellos were said she heard her Memere's voice coming from the side somewhere.

"Yes, yes, we're still alive and kicking, stop fawning all over us and let us through. Move, move. No we don't need any assistance just clear a path."

Aoife smiled fondly as her Memere's voice floated across the sand she could see them now that a path had been made clear for them. Papi was just stepping along, smiling and shaking his head at his wife.

Adele and the others were behind them greeting and hugging those they passed. After the Grandparents were greeted some would break off to finish taking care of the business of lodgings and others would clump together to catch up.

Aoife felt her father's arm around her shoulder as her Memere and Papi came to a stop in front of them opening their arms and waiting for their son and grandchildren to welcome them.

***************0***************

Things had been a nonstop whirlwind since everyone hit the ground. Her parents had excused themselves to take a peek at the Adelisa. She worried about Carrick, he always became overly stressed when their father came aboard. Plus he'd seemed to be off lately and she was certain it was something more than that stupid letter from Grace.

Unfortunately or fortunately depending how you were to look at it, she didn't have time to worry about Carrick because she felt as though she'd been swallowed up by her mother's family. She was tugged and pulled along to one after the next. Thankfully she wasn't alone, Aine was included in this madness and she knew that Aine was wondering what the hell was going on as well.

After what must have been an hour of saying hello and catching up with every single one of her Irish Aunts, Uncles and cousins they were released from their strange captivity.

"Aine, is it just me or was that fucking weird? And where were Mamo and Seanathair? We saw every bloody one else didn't we?"

"No Aoife you're right, something is going on. I have the very bad feeling that they were purposefully keeping us busy."

"Oh just fucking perfect."

They'd been jostled and led all the way across to the far side of the beach so they started to make their way back toward their huts. Aoife was hoping to find the Shelby's. They at least could surround her with a bit of what had become her normalcy.

They walked in silence trying to figure out what on earth was going on. They were about halfway back when the voice of their cousin Addie came toward them.

"There you girls are, where did you disappear to? We never even got to say hello, I thought you were trying to avoid me."

"Why would you think that we'd be avoiding you Addie?"

"Well, I thought that maybe... I just wasn't sure if there were hard feelings between us now."

Aoife studied her cousin and tried to figure out what she was talking about.

"Why would we have hard feelings?"

"Well, maybe not Aine but I just, I thought maybe you might be mad at me."

Aoife took a slow deep breath she had a feeling she might need it.

"Why would I be mad at you Addie?"

"That Jasper and I got married."

"Jasper...as in Jasper Anderson?"

Aoife watched as Addie nodded her head slowly. She caught the look in her cousins eyes that told her she was being examined. Addie didn't care if she was mad at her, she was beside herself waiting to see her break down over the fact that she had married Jasper. Unbelievable.

"I'm sorry. I hadn't realized you'd married or I would have sent a gift and my congratulations at the time of your wedding. Well nevertheless, congratulations Addie, I'm happy for you and I wish you both a lifetime of happiness together."

It was almost comical watching Addie's eyes round and her mouth open like a fishes before her screech of "what" came flying out of it.

"...I'm happy for you...congratulations on your nuptials... I'm sorry Addie am I missing something? Is that not what you were hoping to hear?"

Aoife waited patiently for Addie's answer. When they were younger she could at least understand that her behavior and unfounded feelings of misguided jealousy were related to childhood ignorance and pettiness. They were bloody fucking adults now and they were far passed the stage that this should still be an issue between them.

"I just wasn't expecting you to be so... accepting."

"Well I am and I truly wish you a happy marriage Addie."

"I'm sorry that I assumed you'd be bitter over past events Aoife... It must be hard not having someone of your own. I've seen you struggle to find and well keep a man. Yet you're so accepting of your fate."

"Mm."

Aoife closed her eyes and took another deep breath. She realized it would typically be about this time that she would go off on Addie and put her in her place. Oh the desire was there coursing through her blood but had she not just been thinking they were too old to be doing this anymore. She opened her eyes and turned her head to meet Aine's. She could see apprehension in them but she gave a soft smile and a shake of her head.

"Addie... you're my blood and I don't know what happened between us to make us the way we are. But I'm done. Believe what you want, whatever makes you feel better about yourself. I do want you to be happy. It's nice to see you again."

Aoife continued to walk down the beach, hoping she'd be able to escape to her hut for a short while before her presence was requested by anyone else. She heard the sound of Aine's footsteps catching up with her and then slowing to walk in tandem. Her sister's voice was quiet, low enough that only the two of them could hear.

"What was that?"

"What do you mean Aine?"

"That... back there with Addie... she was purposefully trying to goad you into a confrontation and you just... you were polite to her and then walked away."

"I was wasn't I."

"Yeah, what I want to know is why you didn't put her in her place like you normally do?"

"If one of us doesn't walk away this will go on forever. An endless cycle of pettiness, I'm tired of it Aine. I'm a grown ass women I refuse to be pulled into anymore unnecessary dramatics. Don't we see enough fighting out there in the world? Is this place here with our family really where we need to have it."

"I'm proud of you Aoife."

"Yeah, what for? Growing up?"

Aine laughed softly, "No, and I hope you never truly do grow up all the way. I'm proud of you for not being afraid to fall in love. Only a woman who truly knows love can walk away from an insulting wench with nothing but hope for them in her heart... I'm sorry about testing Tommy... he did pass with flying colors. I don't know how he figured it out, but he knew I wasn't you with a single look."

Aoife nodded her head before replying.

"He said when he looked at you he didn't feel anything."

"He didn't feel anything? Didn't feel what?"

"...His heart didn't race when he saw you, none of the feelings he feels for me were present with you."

"Well, I guess that is one way to tell the difference between... Oh my God!"

Aoife looked up in alarm and toward what Aine was looking at. There sitting amongst their parents and grandparents was Alfie. A few months ago she would have laughed but now all she could picture was herself in Aine's place. Aoife reached out and took her sisters hand. Aine looked over at her, surprised by the unexpected gesture.

Aoife shrugged and squeezed her hand, "It's too late to do anything about it now. They found him and brought him here...You agreed to marry him anyway Aine."

"How did you find out, how did they?"

"I cornered Alfie on Christmas and basically beat it out of him... as for Mathair and Papa... I don't know. Come on though, we probably shouldn't leave him alone with them any longer. Look on the bright side everyone is still alive."

Aoife was happy to hear Aine's soft laughter at her comment before she nodded and they continued on towards their elders.

* * *

 _Alfie POV_

Alfie had been answering questions left and right. He wasn't right fuckin sure how the hell he'd ended up in this position.

Aine's parents had insisted that he join them and come ta their annual family gathering, yeah. It hadn't mattered that he had a business ta run. Eliza Deveroux was a damn scary woman when she wanted ta be and she wouldn't take no for an answer. He'd found himself packing a bag and leaving Ollie in charge of the fuckin bakery till he got back. A list of everything that needed getting done left on his fuckin desk, right.

The trip here had been an experience, that was for fuckin sure. He'd have preferred being back in the fuckin trenches in France to being subjected to Mrs. Deveroux's continual interrogation. He wasn't fuckin used ta being the one questioned right, he was the one that asked the fuckin questions, yeah.

When they'd disembarked he'd been hopin ta see Aine and fuckin decompress or some shite for a bit, but fuck it, no. She'd been fuckin surrounded by her damn relatives and he'd been skirted away like some fuckin secret, yeah. Both she and Aoife had disappeared and he'd been sat down at a table wit her Grandparents and had ta fuckin answer even more fuckin questions.

He did have ta admit he enjoyed her Grandmother though. The one that she'd gotten her eyes from, she was a right saucy thing and didn't take no shite. Reminded him of his Bubbe always callin 'im out when he cussed and tellin' 'im ta watch is damn language.

She'd up and told the rest a 'em ta go visit wit the others so's she could have a moment wit him.

"Now. I only have one question for you Mr. Solomons."

"Mm."

"I understand that Mm is your habit but you will use actual words while we converse. I am to understand that you are an intelligent learned man, prove it."

"Right. What is your question, eh?"

"Better. Now, I expect a straight honest answer from you. I don't care what your religion is. I don't care what your business is. I could give a flying fuck the balance of your accounts. What I want to know is why you think you love my Granddaughter?"

Alfie studied the old woman in front of 'im. Unlike Aine's parents which had been hard ta peg as her parents the woman in front of 'im was clearly her relation. The eyes. bones structure of cheeks, chin, nose. Almost an exact fuckin copy aside from the hair color, size and body shape.

"I don't think I love Aine, eh. I know I do. The reasons are many, many things, right. Bottom line, wit her in my life I ain't fuckin broken. She makes my heart beat, where once it was just a fuckin lump a stone. Is that a good enough answer for ya? Mm."

Alfie watched as the woman studied 'im. Her eyes started ta get that same fuckin sparkle the girls did and her lips twitched into that damn fuckin smirkin' smile.

"Mm...Good enough Mr. Solomons. You can address me as Memere. Welcome to the family. Word of warning though lad, choose how you jump wisely. Empyreans hold a lot of stock in the way you jump."

"Jump, what ya mean jump? Ain't ya one of 'em?"

"Jump means just that lad, jump. And I am now, but I also was once like you, born and raised on the dirt of earth."

"Where?"

"Israel, lad. In a moment the rest will be returning, my petits amours approach and the next round will begin."

"Next round, what the fuck are we in a boxing match."

Her laugh was hearty and she shook her head as her voice whispered her answer, "You might as well be... and watch your language."

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

Before they could even get within shouting distance of Alfie, Aine and her were intercepted by their parents. Their mother demanded that they return to the Adelisa with them right that instant.

All Aoife could think about was what they could have possibly found that wasn't up to their standards onboard. And why they were making a concentrated effort to keep Aine away from Alfie, because that is what they were doing.

As they made their way topside Aoife listened as her mother rambled on and on about why Aine hadn't mentioned that things with Alfie had progressed as far as they had. Aine, who was usually the apple of their mothers eye, looked a bit put out by all of it. Typically they'd learned it was better to let their mothers tirades fizzle out before even attempting to answer any questions that had been asked of them. It would seem Aine had finally had it with the way she was being spoken to though.

* * *

 _Aine POV_

"Mathair! Enough! Did you ever think that maybe I didn't tell anyone that I was engaged was because I wasn't ready to?"

"Why? What are you hiding your fiancé for? Are you ashamed of him?"

"No, I'm not ashamed of Alfie and I'm not bloody fucking hiding him either! I knew that once the family found out we were engaged we would be pushed forward at your pace and not our own. I love Alfie and I do want to marry him. In my own time!"

"That is not how it works for us and you know it. He must meet the requirements to see if he is worthy before any ceremony can be approved."

"UGH! I don't a give bloody fucking rats ass in hell if he's found to be unfit by Empyrean standards, I AM going to marry him regardless! I don't need anyone's approval to marry the man I love!"

The lift had finally made it topside and she stormed on deck before turning to face her mother who by the look on her face couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Her father hadn't said a single word and was just listening and watching everything and she felt so... so trapped for some reason.

Hearing Aoife's voice fill the tense moment brought her little relief from her current feelings.

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

"Someone told you he'd asked her, so you went and found him and no doubt brow beat him to come here. So that you could see if he meets the requirements of Empyrean rule? Why? It's not like you care if he actually does or not. You'll support their marriage either way. I know that we believe there is no time like the present and that if you wait for the right time it will never come. But what is so wrong with wanting a little time to enjoy just being engaged?"

"In the eyes of the Empyrean they cannot even be engaged if he has not passed requirements, Aoife, you know this."

"I know, I know, this is law, it is tradition... but this is not how Aine wanted things to progress. Her wishes should mean something and springing this 'surprise' on her wasn't fair to her or Alfie at all."

"Believe me, I understand why you would both feel this way. Your Papa and I just wanted to get this out of the way so you can both move forward whenever you wish to. We would prefer knowing that your men have been accepted by Empyrean Rule."

"Both? What do I have to do with any of this?"

"Thomas Shelby is courting you Aoife. Might as well get this out of the way now."

"Courting me... where did you hear that?"

"From Mr. Shelby."

"And when pray tell did you happen to run into Mr. Shelby Mathair?"

"He happened to stop by Mr. Solomons when we were there to see him. I found his arrival fortuitous and we all had tea. Now my loves, unfortunately you must remain aboard until it's done."

"Papa... where is Tommy?"

Her father looked up to meet her eyes before glancing out toward the Medb.

"Speaking with your Mamo and Seanathair."

Talk about being fucking blindsided. Everything around her sounded like it was being funneled through water. Without thought and certainly without permission Aoife turned and walked away from everything that was going on in front of her. She managed to make it to the solitude of her cabin without being stopped by anyone. She closed her door and locked it before turning around. All she could do was stare at everything and nothing.

She finally managed to make it to her desk chair, sitting down heavily. She knew she had so many questions and concerns over what was taking place right now but her mind had seemed to turn off because everything was just blank.

A short little rerun of the last conversation she'd had in person with Tommy running through her mind.  
 _I don't like being in the dark, like being surprised even less._.. Surprise! She hadn't fucking told Tommy anything about being Empyrean, she still had the one letter she brought it up in, cause she couldn't send the post till they disembarked from Fiji.

He didn't know anything about their traditions about having to meet requirements. She had no doubt that her mathair had questioned him in a way that forced him to say they were courting. Bloody fucking hell they had basically just started seeing each other, what would he think of all of this. And right in the middle of all the business he needed to take care of. Fuck!

* * *

 **Two hours ago**

 _Tommy POV_

He and Alfie had been separated as soon as the Bebinn and Medb had airdocked with one another. He and his things had been collected and transferred to the other ship, where he'd met Aoife's uncle and her Irish set of Grandparents.

He had found himself somewhat relieved to be able to remove himself from the Deveroux's company. Aoife's Grandparents at least seemed to be friendlier than Aoife's mother. It wasn't like she was un-approving more like she was uncertain of whether he was good enough for her daughter. Aoife's grandfather William had taken him aside, poured a glass of whiskey for each of them and explained briefly Empyrean Society and tradition. After William had explained what was expected to happen when an Empyrean started seeing a non-Empyrean he'd been left alone for a bit to think.

Aoife's grandmother Bridget had come in and asked for his company a short time later. She'd asked him to escort her around the deck so she could get some fresh air and exercise. Aoife had quite obviously gotten her red hair from Bridget. She was a friendly woman with a large smile. He'd found himself speaking with her easily. She had asked him questions but she'd done so in a way that hadn't felt as invasive as when Eliza had asked hers.

"So you're seeing one of my Granddaughters. Which one, laddie?"

"...Aoife."

"Ah...Aoife...you've got your work cut out for you with that one don't you. Would you mind humoring an old biddy like me with the story of how you met?"

"... I was looking ta hire a shipper and she came ta do business..."

"Eh, I don't care about the small details laddie, I want to know what you saw, felt the first time you met."

"...She was laughing when she came in ta the pub... I couldn't see her, I could just hear her laugh. It was... light and airy, musical in a way...beautiful. Then her voice when she spoke was soft and strong at the same time, smooth and soothing..."

"And when you finally saw her?"

"...This small little thing with shining copper hair and mesmerizing green eyes... moving with effortless grace. It was hard ta breathe. Her face was serious, she never smiled and I kept wondering if she'd have dimples when she did."

"...And when you found your answer?"

"She was smiling at Alfie, she had fuckin dimples. There was this sparkle in her eyes that hadn't been there the last time we'd met either. It was like she lit up the room around her, lit up _everyone_ around her."

"And has she ever aimed that look at you?"

"...Breathtaking..."

"You don't have to answer but may I ask why it is you believe you have feelings for her?"

"...She makes the shovels stop. Makes me feel like...I'm not completely broken. That even if I am it's all right somehow. When she's near me I don't feel so cold, it's like she's the sun. I see her and my heart races like I've been running. I feel whole, when I'm with her."

"What are some of the things you enjoy about her?"

"She's strong, sure of herself, capable of dealing with things on her own. Clever and intelligent. She's good with kids, kind and caring...thoughtful. Loyal and honest and fuckin more understanding and accepting than anyone I've met before..."

"What do you think she sees in you?"

"...I don't fuckin know. I don't know what she sees in me."

They'd stopped at the railing and he turned to look at the older woman beside him.

"Not to worry laddie. You wouldn't be here if she didn't see something in you. Let me give you a small bit of advice. When it comes time to jump, don't listen to your head. In that moment, listen to your heart and do what you feel. You'll be fine... I can see that something has been bothering you laddie. Mayhap I can help ease your mind?"

"...I made a mistake, a stupid mistake, it should 'ave never happened. I'm not sure how Aoife will take it. If any of this will even matter."

He watched as the old woman nodded her head slowly.

"Mistakes happen, they teach us things. Think about what you learned from making this mistake. When you confess your mistake to her, tell her what you learned. Do not make her any promises you cannot keep. You may not get the outcome you hope for but this is the only way you might achieve the one you desire."

Tommy nodded his head slowly before he leaned on the railing and stared out at the endless expanse of blue below him. What had he fuckin learned other than that he was a fuckin idiot?

The fuckup as he'd taken to calling it had been on an infinite loop inside his fuckin head. All he'd had to do was pull back, stop Grace from moving forward. He shouldn't have even fuckin let her touch him. Why the bloody fuckin hell had he fuckin kissed Grace back, even for that one damn second. Yes he'd pulled away just about fuckin immediately but he seriously fuckin doubted that was going to make one bit a difference to Aoife.

He looked to his side and noted that Aoife's grandmother had disappeared, leaving him to his thoughts.

He was aware that he'd be going through whatever fucking requirements Empyreans put Grounders through but he wasn't worried about that. He was fuckin worried about facing Aoife. He recognized the feeling in him for what it was. He'd felt it every night for the last five years up until he woke beside her. Fear. He felt fucking fear. He imagined when the time came to tell her what happened he'd get the one minute. The soldiers minute, in a battle that's all you get. One minute of everything at once and anything before is nothing, everything after, nothing. Nothing in comparison in that one minute.

* * *

 **I know some of you are disappointed about the kiss between Grace and Tommy but bear with me. I promise all will make since in the next chapter...**

 **Comments please!**


	31. Adelisa - Chapter 31

**Quick note: Again if you prefer to skip over explicit 'scenes' stop reading at the double line of stars you can continue the story when you see another double star line that will signify the end of that section. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

 **Vatulele Island, Fiji**

 **Late Evening**

 _Aine POV_

They'd been sequestered to their cabins on the Adelisa while Alfie and Tommy went through whatever requirements they had to. The specifics had always been a well guarded secret. She was so fucking pissed off, she hated things being out of her control. Their papa had just announced on the PA that it was done and they could return to the island when they wished.

Walking through their lavatory she knocked on the shared door. After a moment there was a click and Aoife swung the door open to let her in. Aine watched as Aoife jumped up into her hammock while she went and laid down on the bunk below.

"What's wrong Aoife?"

"Tommy and I just started seeing one another Aine. I've told him absolutely nothing about any of this shite. He told me he doesn't like being surprised... We haven't really gotten to the part where I share my heritage with him, you know. I don't know what kind of a choice Tommy had in coming here even. He was trying to take care of some important business back in England, what if this has thrown a wrench in that?"

"Take a breath Aoife. Stop worrying yourself with questions you won't find the answers to. We should both go down. Talking to him is going to be the only way to put your mind at ease."

"How are you feeling? You were getting hot under the collar earlier with mathair."

"I just... I wanted to do this at my own pace. Yes, I agreed to marry Alfie but he's got business to deal with and well he doesn't mind waiting. I love him and want to spend my future with him... I'm just not ready to let this go yet. I wish we didn't have all these stupid rules and hoops to jump through."

"You know it's really not mathair and papa's fault. There's no reason to take our anger out on them."

"You know I really wish you hadn't chosen today to grow up and be all understanding of everything."

"I know, it's horrible timing... Right now would be perfect timing to rail and rant at them about the injustice of it all. To denounce our Empyrean blood and run away to our scandalous Grounders, forsaking the sky for all eternity."

"God that's bloody fucking beautifully dramatic! Will we do it?"

"No."

"...Why not, it could be poetic."

"Just said you weren't ready to leave it. Besides we don't need to Aine. Can you imagine anything, even the Empyrean Rules and Regulations stopping Alfie or Tommy from getting what they want?"

Aine felt a smile start to spread across her face before she answered her sister's soft question.

"No, nothing could keep Alfie from me. I don't know Tommy but I'm betting he's not one to let anything stand in his way either."

"He's not. As long as he thinks I'm worth this hassle."

"Aoife...he came, it's safe to say he thinks you're worth it."

"I guess we'll see. We missed the evening meal though. We should grab something from the galley before we go down, otherwise we won't get anything till breakfast."

"Part of me wants to say that you're stalling but my stomach agrees with you."

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

When Aine and she had left the Adelisa they'd taken the quick route. Neither one of them interested in making the noise the lift would produce. So over the side and down the suspended rigging they went. Quietly making their way to the ground below, swinging and jumping from rigging setup to rigging setup, guided by the light of the moon.

The beach was silent, almost everyone having turned in for the evening after the long day of fun and festivities. Alfie would be waiting for Aine in her hut no doubt since they were officially engaged. She had no idea where they would have put Tommy. He could be with his family or he could still be aboard the Medb. Before she sought him out though she needed a moment to herself so she headed for her own hut.

She took the shaded path in silence and ensured that her footsteps made no sound. She wasn't really sure why she didn't want to attract any attention. She hadn't done anything wrong. Perhaps it was just that she had no desire to deal with anyone, except Tommy. She needed to face him and see how he felt about the intrusiveness of her family.

She took her turn off the path and went quickly up the steps and through her door, closing it gently behind her. A deep breath left her as the sense of safety her hut offered consumed her. Why she felt as though she wasn't safe a weary question in her mind. Turning around she stilled when she saw a dark figure sitting in one of the arm chairs.

* * *

 _Aine POV_

She'd separated from Aoife on the path that split into the interior. She knew Aoife'd switched huts with Ada and she seemed to prefer it, she'd at least have some privacy with Tommy to discuss her worries.

Aine raced forward and toward her own beachside hut. Her feelings had been all over the place recently and she just wanted to wrap herself in Alfie's arms. He always seemed to make it easier for her to breathe.

She bounded up the steps to her hut and raced inside, calling his name out as she entered.

"Alfie? Where are you?"

"Back here, eh. Sweetheart."

She swiftly made her way into the bedroom, lifting her skirt as she stepped onto the bed and over his legs to straddle him where he reclined against the headboard. She dropped her head to his shoulder and settled against him nestling her head into the crook of his neck.

"What's all this sweetheart, hm?"

She shook her head against his neck, "I don't know, just hold me Alfie."

She felt his arms wrap around her, firmly locking her in place before one of his hands started rubbing her back and his voice sounded low in her ear.

"You'd think ya were the one who's spent most o' the day jumpin' through hoops and answering questions."

"How did it go?"

"Eh, it went fine sweetheart. Did ya doubt it?"

"No... I was surprised when I saw you, it was a nice surprise but then my parents started going on about the damn Empyrean traditions and I had to stay on the Adelisa the entire afternoon... I just... I felt like I was suffocating, like I was trapped."

"Mm. Well now you're 'ere, ain't ya. How do ya feel?"

"Like I want to stay here forever."

"In Fiji? Or wit me?"

"Mm. With you, always with you."

She felt him nod his head and the soft pressure of his lips on the top of hers.

"Good ta know, sweetheart. Ya know you're always welcome 'ere and ya don't ever have to leave if ya don't want ta."

She nodded her own head and kissed his neck, breathing him in. He always smelled wonderful to her, all the mixtures of the bakery, including real fresh baked bread and just the smell that was him. She found his pulse and started sucking on it, the low rumble from his chest her reward.

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

"...Tommy?"

"I thought you'd be back earlier."

"We were topside."

"I heard. Kept you and your sister squirreled away until everything was finished."

Aoife found it strange, that for the last couple of months all she'd wanted was to be near him again and now they were in the same room but neither one of them had moved toward the other. His voice continued to fill the silence of the darkness around them, it sounded slightly hollow.

"It was interesting learning about your way of life... Things went well... so I'm told."

"I wasn't aware that you were here until I was already topside. I had no idea my parents even knew about you. I hadn't told them yet. If they've messed something up for you businesswise by dragging you here..."

"Aoife... I wouldn't a come if I didn't want ta."

"...What's going on then? This isn't exactly what I had in mind when we saw each other again."

"... I need ta tell you something, I need you not ta say anything till I'm done."

"Whatever it is, it isn't good is it?"

"No...no it's not."

Aoife nodded her head but realized he probably couldn't see her in the dark.

"I haven't bothered starting up the generator to power the electricity. Wait a moment while I get some light for us."

Aoife slipped into the bedroom and lit the two hurricane lamps that sat on the bedside tables. Picking them up she carried them to the main room and set one down on the sideboard across from the sitting area and the other on the coffee table.

She could have chosen to sit in the chair next to him but for some reason she found she was more comfortable in the one across. After settling in she finally allowed herself to study his face in the lamplight.

There was something in his eyes she hadn't seen before and she wasn't sure what it was but it didn't look good on him.

"I made a mistake Aoife. I need ya ta tell me if I can be forgiven."

He paused and she watched as he bowed his head and closed his eyes, his hand going to rub the back of his neck. He took a deep breath and then raised his head once more to look her in the eyes.

"...Aoife...I kissed Grace."

Out of all the things she'd been worried about she had to admit Tommy kissing Grace hadn't been one of them.

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

Tommy studied Aoife as his words sank in, her arms crossing over her chest like she was protecting herself from the next blow. She turned her head away from him and looked out the window into the darkness outside.

"I ran into her when I was coming out of a meetin'. Her basket had broken and I helped her pick her things up, then I carried it ta her flat for her. She tried bringing up the past. I told her it wasn't going ta happen. She kissed me... and I kissed her back...it was only a fuckin second... and then I pushed away and I left... it was just one fuckin...second. It never should 'ave happened and I regret it happenin'. If I could go fuckin back I'd of just fuckin left her ta... it never would a fuckin happened, but I know it doesn't work like that. She isn't who I want Aoife...I've been fuckin bangin' my head against a fuckin wall over and over again trying ta understand why, and I still don't have a fuckin reason. I 'ad no desire ta do anything with her. I was...I was fuckin moving ta push her away from me and...FUCK!..."

Tommy wiped his hands over his face, trying to fuckin think of anything he could say that would make this fuckin all right between them. His insides were all twisted up and he could only take shallow breaths.

"...I'm sorry, Aoife. I know for a fact that **you** are the one I fuckin want in my fuckin life... no one else. I don't know what else ta say. It'll never fuckin happen again."

Aoife was still facing away from him, her face had seemed to turn to stone, he couldn't read her expression at all. He watched as she lifted one of her hands and wiped the cheek facing away from him. It fuckin gutted him, he'd made her fuckin cry. She never turned her head to look at him as she spoke.

"Did she offer you a drink?"

He had no fuckin clue what that had to do with anything but he'd answer any fucking question she wanted to ask.

"Offered me tea, then rum when I declined."

"Did you decline the rum as well?"

"I told her I didn't want anything."

"Did you notice if she drank anything?"

"I can't say that she did... she was messing around the kitchen when I went ta put her basket on the table."

"So she could have but you didn't see her?"

"I suppose so. What does it matter Aoife?"

"You said she kissed you and you kissed her back, meaning she initiated the kiss?"

Tommy sighed lightly before answering her, "Yes, Aoife."

"Closed mouth, open mouth?"

"Aoife what does it bloody matter, is this really what ya want ta know?"

Aoife turned her head towards him and her eyes were like hard stones a flame of what he was sure was anger burning in their depths.

"Tommy, answer my question."

"...Closed. Till she stuck her tongue in my mouth, that what ya want ta hear. At that point I started ta kiss her back. The details making any of this fuckin better?"

"What did she taste like?"

"Fuckin hell Aoife!"

"Fine! Did she taste like you remember her tasting in the past?"

"No! All right, it wasn't like I fuckin remember, that was over five fuckin years ago Aoife... fuck it."

"How was it different Tommy? Was it like a fruit, a fucking nut, was there an aftertaste?"

"What?"

"Tommy I need you to concentrate right now and think hard about any specific flavor that you remember. You said you had no desire for her, now think."

"Aoife."

"Do you want me to forgive you for fucking kissing Grace or not!"

He couldn't fuckin believe he was discussing the fucking taste of kissing Grace with Aoife. Would she seriously fuckin forgive him if he could tell her how Grace tasted? Not bloody fuckin likely. Nevertheless, he closed his eyes and recalled the memory that'd been haunting him for the last couple a weeks.

 _Graces lips pressing softly against his as her hand held him to her. Her pulling away slightly but not losing contact. Her tongue coming out and swiping across his lips, the harsh breath he'd released, his mouth opening slightly and Grace diving in... a rich sweetness like honey, then a... grass taste...with a subtle bitterness, rose petals came to mind._

"A rich sweet honey, with...fuckin grass and I don't know fuckin roses and a bit of...bitterness afterwards."

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

...That fucking bitch! She was clever Aoife'd give her that. Oh when she got back to Birmingham she was going to fucking show that sneaky conniving little two faced...

"Aoife what the fuck does it matter. I made a mistake, I'm sorry for it... I don't want you ta fuckin walk away because of this. Tell me what I need ta do, ta make things all right between us."

Aoife focused in on Tommy sitting across from her, looking at her like he was grasping at straws and trying to hang on to any kind of rope he could find. That's when she realized it was fear that she was seeing. Tommy was scared... scared of losing her because he'd made a mistake and kissed Grace.

Only he didn't realize Grace had used a, well a fucking tincture of sorts to get him to kiss her. Something she picked up at one of the exotic ports of call while living on an airship... A natural, powerful and potent aphrodisiac created by a skilled apothecary, no doubt with some additives included.

Aoife closed her eyes and let the hurt and anger that she'd felt for Tommy drain away. Yes he shouldn't have placed himself in that situation to begin with, but, well men could be fucking stupid. Grace had kissed him before and he'd been clear to make the distinction that he hadn't kissed her. He hadn't felt guilty about that one, he felt guilty now because he'd kissed her back. He'd kissed her back because Grace and used a powerful aphrodisiac to entice him whether he was interested in her or not.

Aoife opened eyes and stood up from her chair, she took note that Tommy was possibly starting to panic that she was going to walk out on him. He stood and came toward her. Hesitating when he came near. Was he worried she wouldn't want him to touch her?

Aoife lifted her hand and placed it on his chest, his heart beating rapidly beneath her palm, she moved forward stepping into his space. Looking up into his eyes and seeing the wildness in them, knowing he'd more than likely tortured himself enough over Graces trick. Her voice was low but smooth and soothing.

"There's nothing to forgive Tommy."

"...Aoife...please just..."

Aoife placed her other hand over his mouth to stop his unnecessary plea. Lifting up onto her toes she replaced her fingers with her lips. Kissing the warm soft smoothness she found and enjoying the fact that she was the one he wanted in his life, he'd said so just moments ago. His lips were slow and hesitant in their response. She felt the soft weight of his hands as he gently placed them on her back. Slowly pulling her in against him. He was being extremely careful with her.

As their lips parted from one another she found his pale blue eyes staring into hers.

"This is fuckin goodbye, is it Aoife."

"No Tommy, no one is saying goodbye."

"Your word?"

"Sit down Tommy."

As Tommy returned to his seat Aoife stepped over to the small writing desk that was against the wall. She opened the drawer and pulled out the stack of letters that she'd written to him. Flipping to the last letter, she pulled out the one she hadn't known if Tommy would ever read.

Walking back over to his chair she handed it to him.

"Read this. Take your time. I need to cleanup, I'll be out when I'm done."

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

Tommy watched as Aoife disappeared back into the bedroom. He'd taken a cursory look around when he'd first arrived to acquaint himself with the space. He knew the washroom was through another door in there.

He looked down at the letter she'd given him to read and moved closer to the light.

***************0***************

A dealer, a fuckin marksman...

*0*

Jasper Anderson, he sounded like a fuckin tosser.

*0*

Everything and three words... three words... everything.

He had to fuckin make this right. Tommy set the letter down on the coffee table and got up to grab a glass and fill it with some water from the pitcher that had been on the small kitchenette in the corner.

He'd heard the water in the washroom shut off a little bit ago and knew Aoife would be coming out shortly. She'd said there was nothing to forgive and then kissed him. He still felt off though, something wasn't sittin' right. As he took a swallow of water his collar felt tight so he pulled the stud out and removed the damn thing, unbuttoning the neckline of his shirt once it was removed.

He stared out into the night, watching the strange shadows that the tropical plants and trees created. He just wanted to feel like everything was good again, but he still fuckin had that fuckup replaying in his mind and driving him mad trying to figure out what the fuck happened.

Tommy heard the movement of fabric behind him and turned around. Aoife was coming into the room with her hair twisted up off her neck, wearing a dressing gown tied closed around her waist and stopping midway down her thighs.

Her voice as beautiful as ever when she spoke to him.

"Have you figured it out yet Tommy? About Grace?"

"No."

She nodded her head to acknowledge that she'd heard him.

"What is it she's said she wants?"

"Me."

"Mm, and you've already told her no. So what's the next course of action she'll take to get what she wants?"

"Ta insert herself. So that I'll see her constantly."

"Mm. And what's the next logical step in that process? What has she been trying to get you to do when ever she's in your presence?"

"Ta talk about the past...remember her, us...think about her."

"And what have you been doing since you kissed her?"

"...Fuckin thinkin' about it."

"Would you say she used to know you well Tommy? The kind of man you are, what would force your mind into a loop?"

"...Aye, she would."

"Have you ever heard of 'love potions'?"

"There fuckin bullshite."

"Well they certainly can't make anyone fall in love but there are tinctures. Mixtures out there that enhance and help produce the desire to...well fuck, and everything that goes along with it. Really depends on the blend and how much you ingest. They usually taste fucking horrible, they have to use a lot of sweetener to cover up the bitterness that it leaves behind."

"...Even if those work and she used one, I still..."

"What will ease your mind on this Tommy?"

"...Not a bloody fuckin thing."

"Then I guess... she's won."

"Won?"

"She's playing a game Tommy, a game where the end result is her getting what she wants... you. She wants you to think about her. Wants you to question your decisions about what you want. So that she has the opportunity to win you over. To win you back. Is she going to win Tommy?"

"No."

"...Then come here."

Tommy walked back over to the small sitting area where Aoife waited for him. As soon as he was close enough, he felt her hands on him and closed his eyes to hide how fuckin relieved he was that she still wanted anything to do with him.

Her fingers made quick work of the buttons of his shirt, and he felt the slide of material as she untucked it from his trousers. The tension of his braces disappearing before feeling them land against his legs. The sides of his shirt fell open before the heat of her hands ran over the bare skin of his chest and up his shoulders to wrap around his neck.

He felt the cool slide of satin as she leaned against him. Her lips exploring his neck and a gasp was forced from him when he felt her hand through his trousers rubbing over the heavy bulge in them. His own hands grasped at her waist as she guided him back into the chair behind him.

Her lips came back to his and he didn't hesitate this time. He released her hair from the clip it had been in and tunneled his hands through it, holding her face to his so that he could enjoy kissing the woman that he did want ta kiss.

***************0***************

***************0***************

He felt her hand open his trousers, freeing him, her fingers warm and agile caressed him as another groan released from the back of his throat. When their lips parted he heard himself moan her name out lowly, as she worked him over. He was hot and hard and he needed more of her. Her hand was lovely and talented but... ahh, fuck. Her warm slick heat surrounded him slowly as she lowered herself onto his lap.

He ran his hands down past her hips to feel her thighs. She'd slipped her legs through the arms of the chair locking them in. Running his hands back up to her hips he assisted in shifting her angle and she slowly slid down engulfing the rest of him. He heard the satisfied little hum of delight that seemed to purr from her throat and he started to make his way up her neck, sucking on her delicate skin until he got to his destination.

The feel of her nails scraping gently across his scalp and the shiver that he felt run up her spine telling him he was where he needed to be. His mind hazing over slightly in pleasure when she started to rock her hips against his own. A slow tantalizing torturous dance. Her voice a whisper drifting in to entice him further.

"What do you want Tommy?"

"You..."

"You have me... now how do you want me... slow and teasing until we can't take anymore... or hard and demanding because even that won't be enough?"

The gentle humming moan at the end of her question had him wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her down hard on him. Both of them gasping out at the explosion of bliss it created. Hard and demanding it was then, he'd been dreaming about her for months and he found that he was ravenous. The heaviness surrounding his heart lifting little by little with each surge that brought them closer together. The feel of the satin she wore against him was indulgent but he wanted the heat and softness of her skin. He worked her belt loose and off, brushing her dressing gown open in order to press their skin together.

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

She could finally feel Tommy letting go of the fear that had gripped him. His hands no longer hesitant and uncertain, asking for forgiveness and permission to still touch her. His hold was firm and strong taking what he wanted and giving what she needed.

His lips and tongue dancing across her skin, tasting and marking where he wished. The scrape of teeth and light nips and bites making her quiver. He bent her back over his supporting arm and leaned over to treat her breasts to the same exquisite torture.

It was beautiful and satisfying yet not enough at the same time. He lifted her back up to claim her lips with his. She felt his grip around her tighten and he carefully extricated them from the chair making sure that her legs didn't catch. She guessed he was going to take her to bed, but he surprised her when he pushed her back up against the wall and adjusted his hold so that her legs draped over his arms. Using his own body and strength as leverage to keep her in place.

It was exactly the change she had needed. She had been thinking of him and craving his touch for quite some time now. Her body seemed to have a specific idea about what it needed from him. It needed deep and hard and rough, a mindless kind of abandonment where he didn't worry of breaking her.

She was happy she'd traded huts with Ada. The relative seclusion of their location left her own mind free of worry over anyone hearing the sounds she made or the banging of the wall each time he sheathed himself inside her.

***************0***************

***************0***************

She awoke feeling warm and languid, utterly satisfied after the gluttonous nature of the night. No matter how many times they'd both cum, they couldn't seem to get enough, only stopping when exhaustion had set in. She felt the rise and fall of Tommy's chest against her back, their bodies aligned and legs entwined, his arm draping over her, keeping her close. His warm breath ghosting over her neck in even increments, letting her know he still slept.

She had a feeling he would still doubt Grace's subterfuge and the remaining guilt of his actions would allow her a continued presence in his mind. She'd take him to her cousins wife, who was an apothecary and have him describe the taste he remembers again. Celeste should be able to recreate the tincture accurately enough that she could prove to Tommy that her suspicion was correct. Hopefully, erasing any remaining doubt and guilt from his mind.

Grace deserved no place in it, not any longer. She'd had him and then walked away from him, giving up any claim she'd once had. She couldn't just change her mind and take him back. Not when he belonged to her now and she wasn't about to just let Grace waltz in and dance away with him.

She supposed a portion of last night had been about reclaiming what was hers. Reaffirming his desire for her and simply reconnecting after almost losing that connection. He hadn't mentioned anything about her letter after reading it but then again they hadn't done much talking when she'd returned to him.

She needed to tell him how she felt, it was the right thing to do for both of their peace of minds. She had a feeling it would put to rest any doubts Grace might try to raise in Tommy in the future as well.

What with their conversation and then being busy enjoying one another last night she hadn't given much thought about the Empyrean requirements. She remembered he'd said that it had gone well. She supposed that meant he'd been accepted, it was good to know. Though she had no thoughts on any timeline in their future. For now she was simply happy they were together.

Her mind continued to whirl down different avenues about what Tommy's presence here at her family gathering meant. He'd met and spoken with her parents and her Mamo and Seanathair, which meant Alfie had been with Memere and Papi. She supposed Tommy would need to meet Memere and Papi at some point today.

Then there was his family. She wondered if he'd seen them at all the previous day, if they even knew he was here. He would need to spend some time with them. She imagined he'd be on one of the first ships to depart in order to return to Birmingham. They still needed to discuss business as well.

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

He awoke to the warmth of Aoife in his arms, he could tell she was awake due to the pads of her fingers drifting lightly back and forth over his hand. He nuzzled his nose into her neck takin' a deep breath before placing a kiss on her shoulder and entwining their fingers together around her waist. His voice low and gravelly when he spoke.

"You're awake early."

"Mm. I'm an early bird remember."

He felt her shift in his arms, their legs untangling as she rolled over to face him barely a breath between them. One arm sliding up under the pillow, meeting his and holding his hand. He moved his other arm to wrap back around her so he could sift his fingers through the silk of her hair. Her own arm draping on top of his and sliding back over his shoulder so her nails could dance in soothing circles on his neck.

Her eyes were serious as she studied him but it didn't worry him. She was naked and in his arms. Any fear he'd had of her leaving washed away by the events of last night. He leaned in closer and gently kissed her lips. He wondered how it was possible that she always tasted like a perfectly ripened peach. He felt her fingers tracing his jaw and cheek and when he leaned back to look into her eyes once more there was a small smile gracing her lips.

The green of her eyes catching his attention as he studied the shape and color, took note of how a darker shade of green seemed to rim the outside of her irises. How small flecks of silvery gold rotated in a jagged broken circular pattern around her pupils.

Her hand cupped his jaw and she leaned forward placing her own kiss on his lips before pulling back and looking into his eyes again. Her voice was light and strong as she spoke to him.

"I love you Thomas Shelby."

Tommy felt his heart stutter and his breath catch in his throat at her words. _I love you Thomas Shelby_ ringing in his ears. Then his heart started to beat harder in his chest, he felt lighter than he could ever remember feeling, like he was soaring. He cupped the back of her head and pulled her forward enjoying a deep kiss before pulling away.

"...Say it again?"

"I love you...Thomas Shelby."

Tommy closed his eyes and breathed deeply taken it in before he rolled on top of her, his weight pushing her body down in to the mattress. He was sure to look her in the eyes before he spoke.

"I love ya as well, Aoife Deveroux. I love ya."

His lips descended to hers, his tongue slipping into her mouth to stroke her own as her legs wrapped around his waist and he slid home once more.

He spent the next hour kissing and touching and showing her, exactly how much he loved her.

* * *

 **Comments, comments...**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter!**

 **Kamijin - I promise the jump will be explained within the next couple of chapters or so!**

 **As some of you may have noticed I try to post a new Chapter every two to three days. I went ahead and posted this one early since tomorrow will be filled with activites. I hope those that observe Easter Sunday have a wonderful holiday and to those who don't, enjoy your weekend.**


	32. Adelisa - Chapter 32

**Authors Note: Sorry about the slight delay. I had/have a little bit of writers block to deal with and opted for taking a step back from the story to clear my head, even managed to get a couple of things on my to do list done. Fear not as I do know where the story goes next it's just a little hiccup in how I want it to get there.**

 **Phrase to know:**

 **Ma/Sa petite tempete = My/His little storm**

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

 **Birmingham, England**

 **Police Station**

 **Thursday February 19, 1920**

 _Inspector Taylor POV_

Thomas Shelby had dropped off the radar after leaving him a cryptic note with one of his men.

 _Getting closer to ascertaining the location of a certain crate. A few details must be verified. Stay out of my business and I might find it within my capabilities to assist you in its retrieval. I'll even hand you the one responsible on a silver platter. If all goes well, you should have what you're looking for by the end of March._

 _T.S._

He wasn't sure what to think. He certainly had no illusions that the Peaky Blinder could be trusted. Campbell, reprobate that he was had still managed to keep impeccable records. The one on Thomas Shelby said he was cunning, his little hand written notations speaking of how the way to get to him was through his family.

The man had Shelby's cousin brought in for questioning and the lad had been worked over for any information he might have had... he'd had none. Before that he'd done the same to the older brother apparently, which was how he came to realize that Arthur Shelby was not the leader of the Peaky Blinders.

The man's tactics had been abhorrent and for someone who spouted off about justice it nearly made him ill. The way Campbell had treated the Shelby's in this investigation could be a direct result to why they were so hesitant to answer any of his questions. It could very well be why they refused to _help_ as it were.

He supposed at this point Churchill really didn't give a right flying fuck who took the damn things as long as he got them back and someone was brought to task for it. Campbell had been dead set on believing Shelby had been behind it and refused to look elsewhere. It was improbable but still possible that one of Shelby's enemies had set him up.

If Shelby brought him the shipment and threw a culprit on the pyre he supposed he'd accept it and leave the man to run his business. After all he didn't fucking care about what Shelby did or didn't do. He only cared about the missing guns.

* * *

 **Vatulele Island, Fiji**

 **Late morning**

 _Finn POV_

He hadn't seen Aoife since the afternoon meal yesterday right before her relatives docked on the beach. There were so many of them he couldn't believe people had such large families. She had a ton of Uncles and one Aunt and so, so many cousins.

They'd been sat at the main table for breakfast, with Aoife's parents and grandparents. They were nice and asked all of them a bunch of questions about themselves, home, and the missing members of their family. They even stopped to talk about possibly making plans to pop in and meet the others. Like they were family he thought to himself.

He'd been enjoying his stack of pancakes when he'd overheard one of Aoife's cousins who was sat at the table behind him start saying some really strange things. He wouldn't have even paid attention but he heard her say Aoife's name.

 _It's not surprising really that Aoife would prefer to miss breakfast with everyone. It can't be easy for her, being alone and lonely when everyone else is in serious relationships or married by now. It's a shame really she is a looker, I've always found it odd that she can never seem to keep a man. I don't know maybe that says something about her._

Finn hadn't realized that he'd stopped eating as he listened. The girl was saying things that were wrong, and just, well they sounded mean. He jolted out of his thoughts when Ada touched his hand, looking over at her she gave him a reassuring smile and nodded toward his plate. Silently asking him to pay no mind and keep eating.

He tried...he really did, but his fork slipped out of his hand when he heard her next comment.

 _I've always thought she was a bit uppity myself, she's probably too high maintenance. Add that to her being a cold fish, no doubt turns men off her. You know what they say, good looks doesn't make up for an ugly person. I'd be surprised if she doesn't end up a dried out old hag._

Finn watched as Ada set her own fork down and turned around toward the girl talking.

"Excuse me... Yes you, the one that's been talking out of her arse. I've been sitting here trying to enjoy my lovely breakfast and the company of these wonderful people. Unfortunately you're inappropriate verbal waste is ruining it for me. You're disparaging a woman that happens to be my friend and while she does not need anyone to defend her. I think it only right for me to tell you to shut your annoying trap. Now, to put to rest your topic of conversation, you don't need to worry about Aoife being alone or ending up as... what was it you called her, a dried out old hag, because she's seeing someone and I guarantee he's more than pleased with her."

The conversation at both tables had stopped and everyone had turned to listen to Ada as she spoke. Well he supposed she hadn't tried to be quiet about it. He thought the girl was just bloody annoying because she continued to talk.

"I'm sorry, I was having a private conversation and it wasn't with you. Perhaps you could mind your own business, and I think I know my cousin better than you do. If she's told you she's seeing someone it's highly likely a fabrication she's come up with so she doesn't feel left out."

Ada nodded her head to assure the girl she was listening before making her reply.

"May I suggest that in the future if you're having a private conversation. You speak at a decibel equivalent to those you're speaking to. So as not to disturb those around you. Now, given the fact that you prefer to speak about people behind their back and all the remarks you've been making have been negative in nature towards the character of another person. I think I'm good with knowing who speaks the truth and who the saying, pretty doesn't hide ugly refers to. Do enjoy the rest of your meal."

Ada turned back around calling their conversation to a close and dismissing the girl. All of Aoife's siblings aside from Aine who hadn't arrived yet either were trying to hide smirks and laughter. Even Aoife's parents were trying to hide their delight.

The girl made another comment, he didn't catch it but Ada did and she was just turning around to probably tell the girl off for good when a stern voice called her name lowly, a voice he wasn't likely to ever forget. They all turned and looked in the direction it came from.

Finn's shout of his name meshing with those of the rest of his family, a chorus of 'Tommy', erupting across the table.

Jumping up from his seat along with Ada and Michael, he rushed over to where Tommy stood with his arm around Aoife. He wrapped himself around Tommy's waist in a hug, he'd missed him more than he'd thought. He felt Tommy's hand land on his head and rub it, gently pressing him into his side in his usual show of affection.

He didn't let go as Ada leaned over him to get her own hug from Tommy. Finn was just about positive Tommy would have leaned over and kissed Ada's forehead and then reached out and gripped Michaels shoulder in their form of hello.

He heard Aoife's Grandda William greeting Tommy in a voice he was sure everyone could hear. Ada stepped back and Tommy's hand dropped down to cup his neck before Finn let him go.

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

"Thomas good to see ya again lad, come and join us for a spot of breakfast. I imagine after all the nonsense ya had to deal with yesterday you must be famished. Have to say I'm proud of ya, you passed all the requirements with flying colors."

"Thank you sir."

"Och, now. None of that sir nonsense, Seanathair is fine. Come, come, we'll make room for the two of you to squeeze in. The rest of ya get back over here and finish your meals. Your boy will be here for a couple of days yet. You'll have plenty of time to catch up."

Tommy moved forward maintaining his hold on Aoife. He hadn't appreciated her cousins comments but Aoife seemed to be ignoring it for the time being. His sister had done a good job of putting the girl in her place at any rate and Aoife's grandfather had done a wonderful job of announcing him. Along with the fact that he'd been approved by Empyrean standards to be in a serious relationship with Aoife. The man's request to be called Seanathair another clear indicator of the seriousness between them.

They sat down and he politely nodded in greeting to the others around them. Bridget sitting by his side, leaned over to grasp his arm her voice only loud enough for him to hear.

"It seems things worked out for the best, eh. I'm happy for you both, you're a good boy laddie."

"Thank you for your advice."

"Och, at my age that's just about all I have to give anymore. Wisdom coming out the kazoo. Ya take care of that one, eh. She's a hard one to crack but she'll take care of ya, as well."

Tommy nodded and then sat up as a plate was placed in front of him.

Glancing across the table he caught Ada's smile, "Where are the little ones?"

"Making new friends at the kids table."

"Ah. I'll have to find them later then."

Tommy tucked into his meal as Aoife did the same beside him, and he did have to admit he was hungry, they'd worked up quite the appetite. He listened as she spoke up from beside him speaking to the members of her family that were sitting with them.

"Aine and Alfie aren't up yet?"

William seemed to have finished his meal and answered her question.

"Nope haven't seen hide nor hair of either of them. I haven't met that lad yet, suppose I'll make his acquaintance today. Thomas he's a friend of yours is he not?"

Tommy cleared his throat as he thought about how to answer that question.

"A business associate."

"Hm, what's your take on the man?"

"He's a good businessman. Talented at what he does."

"So you don't like him then?"

"...I don't dislike him. I just prefer to use other methods in business than he does."

"But he gets the job done?"

"Yep. Like I said he's good at what he does."

"And are you good at what you do?"

Alfie's voice answered the question from behind him.

"What? Let me tell ya,Tommy Shelby came to me bout doin' some business together. First time we said 'ello he tells me I need to be more intelligent with my business, he tells me that, right."

"I did say that. Ya took the time ta explain ta me about intelligence."

"That's right, I did. I told ya. Intelligence is a very valuable thing 'innit. Usually it comes far to fuckin late. Then I showed ya, wha' good the intelligence ya came ta me wit was. Didn't I."

"Yes, had some merit though as ya offered me a deal and not death."

"Yeah, good times, mate. Good times... Tommy 'ere is brains and plans and ambition. Like he said, we do things differently, but he's good at wha' he does."

William stood and Alfie introduced himself.

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

She'd never heard how Tommy and Alfie's association had begun. It certainly sounded like it was interesting. Perhaps she'd ask Tommy about it at some point. As the boys continued to speak with her seanathair she wondered where Aine was. She'd expected to see her with Alfie.

They'd squeezed another chair in for Alfie and he sat and ate along with everyone. The conversation flowed easily and there were no more loud comments from Addie at the table over. In all honesty she'd gotten to the point where she could care less what Addie said about her. She had been grateful to hear Ada speaking up for her though and hoped with Tommy's appearance Addie would move on to some other entertainment.

Alfie had mentioned that Aine was still sleeping and that when he'd tried to wake her she'd mumbled and rolled over to bury head in the pillow. A clear sign she wasn't getting up anytime soon. Guess they'd been up late last night as well. Aoife supposed with the friendly family competition happening today, Aine probably had the right idea with getting the necessary amount of rest. If she didn't see her by mid-day she'd go and roust her from bed herself.

As they were finishing breakfast she noted her Papi and Memere making their way over to the table. Her Papi raising his voice to be heard over the various conversations happening at the numerous tables.

"Quiet down and listen up everyone! We have two newcomers here with us today. They each submitted to and passed the Empyrean standards. They are close to two of our own and wish to proceed in their pursuits. Yael and I met with Alfred Solomons of London, William and Bridget met with Thomas Shelby of Birmingham... Please rise lads and let everyone get a good look at you."

Tommy and Alfie both rose from their seats. Neither one of them all that comfortable with being the center of attention but both skilled enough to not look it. Her Papi's voice continued on speaking to the crowd.

"Alfred or Alfie as he prefers to be called is a grand addition to our family as our own Aine has accepted his proposal for her hand. We will be having a small party tonight after the days competition to celebrate their future together. I'm sure you are all curious as to know how he did on his jump... I'm pleased to say he took a running dive. William?"

"Right, as Bastien mentioned, I met with Thomas yesterday. We had a lovely chat and he did extremely well. He and our lovely Aoife have been courting, I'm sure things will continue to move in a forward direction with the two. I was a bit surprised but exceptionally pleased none the less with the lads, blind leap of faith."

As her grandfathers finished their announcements, the boys sat back down as murmurs and whispered conversations sparked across the crowd. Everyone discussing the merits of a running dive and a leap of blind faith. Aoife had to admit she'd been surprised to hear that's what Tommy had done for his jump. She'd expected Alfie's choice as he always rushed headlong into battle diving head first into the fray and working things as he went along with them.

Tommy on the other hand was a planner, his mind never stopping, always working all the angles. He would have wanted to see what was in front of him. Know where he'd be ten steps from that moment, lining everything up so that it would fall into place how he wanted it to. A blind leap of faith though, that was something to think on. Throwing ones self backwards not seeing or knowing what was going to happen but doing it anyway. Trusting wherever you'd end up was left to fate. A fate you were willing to accept.

* * *

 _Bastien POV_

Bastien removed himself from the throng of breakfast tables. He needed to find somewhere he could observe this Thomas Shelby and his granddaughter. He knew Yael would confront the man after she spoke with Bridget and William. The lad seemed to have their approval and he had passed the Empyrean requirements.

When his son had notified him of the man's involvement with his Aoife he'd rung up one of his old friends and had the boy looked into. He'd read the file he'd received thoroughly. On paper he was an interesting man. An honorable soldier who eventually volunteered to be a sapper digging and working the tunnels during the war. The cunning leader of an expanding illegal organization. Hell the boy had outsmarted one of Churchill's inspectors and the man was now imprisoned himself. He was clearly intelligent as he was in the process of adding legal businesses to his other activities. As well as, the fact that he was smart enough to align himself with Alfie Solomons. No doubt for a greater cause down the line.

The boy seemed to have ambition, working on expanding his empire. He wouldn't be surprised if he overthrew Billy Kimber and took over the third largest race track in England. He was sure to make a move in London eventually, hence the alliance with Alfie. A united front against the Italians which Alfie was starting to have issues with.

Bastien may reside in the Colonies but he made sure to keep abreast of the goings on in England, Ireland and France. Thomas Shelby had been nothing but a speck on the government's radar before the war, now he was starting to make an impact. He imagined Churchill would confront Thomas soon if he did take out Kimber. A man with his war record that had things to lose and gain in equal measure could be used as a pawn for their own nefarious plans.

What he needed to find out was if Aoife was truly invested in this man. If she was, well... precautions would need to be taken. Sa petite tempete was exceedingly precious to him, so similar to his wife in all ways, truly an extraordinary woman. Finding a man that was worthy of her would never be possible, as he himself was not worthy of Yael. He had to settle for the man that she choose for herself. That didn't mean however that he wouldn't put his own plans into place in regards to the man.

He loved all his grandchildren, but the twins were closest to his heart. Two little identical beauties with their grandmothers bone structure and her intoxicating eyes. They were like earth and air. Aine was like the earth. Solid and steady. The quiet one of the two, always working on her artwork, always a level head bent on keeping the peace. Aoife, the air that could be still and calm one moment, then violent and charged the next. The damage left in her wake when provoked one of the reasons for her nickname, sa petite tempete...his little storm.

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

After the breakfast affair was finished Aoife excused herself to check in on Aine. She suggested that he take some time to catch up with his family and she'd find him later. After giving him a peck on his cheek she took off down the path that he assumed would lead her to wherever Aine's hut was.

Alfie had gotten stuck going for a walk with William and Bridget, no doubt so that they could get a feel for the man. He was sure that Alfie would be complaining to him before long about the amount of questions he found himself answering.

He walked with his family toward the beach where Ada said John's little ones had disappeared to after the morning meal. He needed to check in on them so he could reassure John that all was well. He'd started to get a bit of the Flanders Blues with their absence. Luckily Esme was good at keeping his mind occupied on other things, so his depressions never lasted that long.

He filled Ada, Michael and Finn in on how everyone back home was doing, answering their questions as they asked 'em. The entire time he had an itch on the back of his neck, that feeling like someone was watching him. He knew that everyone here aside from his family and Alfie were all Aoife's family but he still didn't like that someone was surveying him in hiding. And they were remaining out of sight, as he had surreptitiously examined his surroundings.

Ada and Finn had quickened their pace when they heard the kids laughing somewhere up ahead. Leaving Michael and him behind. Michaels voice was low, just above a whisper as he spoke.

"It's eerie knowing that someone is watching you but now knowing where they are."

"That it is Michael."

Tommy raised his voice so whoever was there would hear him.

"I don't know who ya are but I don't appreciate bein' followed. Either go about your business and leave us be or show yourself."

A moment later he heard rustling in the dense foliage to his left, a quick look showed nothing but a bit of long black hair disappearing from view. Michael had noted their watcher fleeing as well.

"Did you get enough of a look ta recognize who it was Michael?"

"No... but judging by the bit I saw, I'd hazard to guess it was Aoife's cousin Addie. The one with the mouth from breakfast."

"Interesting. What do ya know about her?"

"She's the eldest child out of four of Aoife's only Aunt, from her father's side. Adele I believe is her aunt's name, The Sif belongs to her. Heard that Aoife and Addie have never really gotten on well. Most of the others seem to think she's jealous of Aoife for some reason. She always tries to start trouble between them when they're in the same place together. Apparently the newest attempt fell through for her and now she's moved on to simply being petty and spreading vitriol.

"Do ya know what her newest attempt was?"

"Addie apparently married the man that Aoife had eyes on a while back and thought telling her she'd married him would hurt Aoife. Aoife wished them both congratulations and a happy life together. Not the reaction Addie was hoping for."

"I wonder... would ya happen ta have heard the blokes name Michael?"

"Hell... something that started with a J..."

"Jasper?"

"Yeah, that's it. Do you know him Tommy?"

"Aoife's told me of him... unless her cousin is a woman that believes in an open relationship, I don't know how happy a life she'll 'ave."

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently he's in love with another woman. Was looking for a marriage into the Empyrean class and was going ta keep his love as his mistress. Aoife tossed him over when she found out. Looks like he managed ta get what he wanted anyway."

"Damn."

"Mm."

They rounded a corner in the path and he saw William, James, Katie and Helen. They were all playing on the beach in the sand , making castles and burying one another.

* * *

 _Aine POV_

Aine was trying to remember if anything she'd eaten the previous night had tasted funny at all. She felt like hell. Her stomach was rolling about like she was being tossed around at sea. She had to have eaten something that had gone and spoiled. She was sat on the floor of the washroom holding a cold wet cloth to her forehead and rubbing at the ache in her stomach.

She heard the light pounding on her hut door and considered getting up to answer it but as she moved her stomach went and decided it had more to toss up.

When she was finished she felt a cool hand on her head and she was being passed a freshly dipped cold cloth. Aoife was looking concerned and didn't seem to be having any issues with anything she'd eaten the previous night. It irked her a bit, she'd had a small bit of comfort before. Thinking that Aoife was probably feeling the same way.

"How are you not sick?"

"You want me to be ill?"

"No, but I just thought. Since we ate the same food for supper, you'd have to be feeling like shit too!"

"Mm. Okay. I'm sorry I feel fine?"

"Och don't be sorry. I'd never wish illness on you... I swear Aoife I don't understand what the hell is wrong with me lately."

"What do you mean Aine?"

"I would have thought I'd eaten something bad, but maybe I've been coming down with whatever this is. It's been so hard to get out of bed lately, I'm just so tired, it's like I can never get enough sleep. Because I haven't been sleeping well, I've been moody and all over the place. Now it would appear I'm tossing up my cookies. Hopefully the sickness has almost run its course now that I'm expelling what's not sitting right."

"...Aine, are you sure... that's what this is?"

"Of course, what else could it be?"

"... When was the last time aunt Flow came to visit you?"

"It was...fuck me..."

"I'm fairly certain your state and statement just now proves that Alfie's done a right fine job of that on his own."

"Shit...Shit, Aoife, what the fuck am I going to do?"

"I imagine the first step would be to find out for sure. Then you should probably tell Alfie what you find out. Then I imagine that ring around your finger will be happening sooner rather than later. That is, if of course you are... cooking a bun in your oven."

"I love you Aoife, but I could really do without your metaphors right now."

"Right...sorry. No need to be delicate about the situation. We should just say it. I could be an aunt before the year is done."

"...I think I might prefer the metaphors. Aoife!?"

"Okay, it's all right Aine, this is nothing but a small little panic attack, just a little hiccup. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I'll send for... who do you want me to send for Aine... mathair? Memere or Mamo? Cam? Celeste?"

"... Celeste, go get Celeste."

"All right. Do you feel well enough to leave the washroom floor?"

"No, not yet. Just go get her, I don't think I'll be going anywhere anytime in the near future."

Aine watched Aoife as she left on silent but quick feet to go and find their cousins wife. Sitting there contemplating whether she needed to move or not. She couldn't believe that the possibility of being with child hadn't occurred to her. In fairness her courses had never been regular, that was a pain all on its own but when it wasn't on a schedule it was easy not to think anything of it being missing. When you threw all the other symptoms in with it, it made a compelling argument. Aoife was right though, she needed to find out for sure and then tell Alfie and see how he felt about it.

They wanted kids... eventually, she just didn't think they were talking... now. Lord knows she hadn't been talking about having kids in the near future. She had thought perhaps a good couple of years into their married life would be a decent time to seriously speak on the subject.

It wasn't clear to her how long she sat there thinking about the possibility of being pregnant and what that would mean for her and for Alfie. It was clearly longer than she realized because before she knew it Aoife was ushering Celeste into the small lavatory while leaning herself up against the doorjamb. She'd always liked Celeste, her and Andre were good together. Celeste herself was a sweet woman with a positive attitude regarding almost everything. Her sable hair and ocean blue eyes set off lovely by her classic beauty.

"I hear, that we need to find an answer to an important question."

"Yes."

"All right. I have a few questions that might help us figure it out. They are a bit personal but I like to think we became good friends when we became family, so please don't feel awkward answering them."

"Okay."

* * *

 _Bastien POV_

He studied the Shelbys as they relaxed on the beach and enjoyed each others company. Thomas was certainly more at ease and off guard when only in his families company. It was clear to see that he cared about each of them even though he didn't seem to openly show affection.

He heard the light barely there footsteps of his wife approaching behind him.

"Are you ever going to introduce yourself to the lad?"

"Eventually. For now I just want to observe him... how close would you say Aoife is to him?"

"Bast... He is here, I think it is safe to say that ma petite tempete is fairly serious about the man."

"He doesn't deserve her, but do you think... he is good for her?"

"I need to see them interact further to answer that. Based on what our grandsons have told me of the man and his relationship with our Aoife, I would say they believe so."

"Hm."

"I thought you would take a liking to the boy Bast. After all, he is basically a younger version of yourself is he not."

"The very reason that I question him."

"Have either of us been unhappy with the decision we made in choosing one another in all of these years?"

"No. But he is dangerous, his life... it will never be safe."

Yael quietly laughed beside him.

"I don't know a single person, family or not that would consider Aoife or her lifestyle to be safe in any way. They just might complement one another as we do, and be what the other needs in order to survive."

"Perhaps. Only time will tell me."

"Come, we must prepare for the competition, we will find our answers regarding Aoife's beau after the games."

* * *

 **Comments please, requests too if anyone would like to hear from specific POV's or if they'd like a bit more back story added to any of the characters or specific character interactions.**


	33. Adelisa - Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

 **Vatulele Island, Fiji**

 _Tommy POV_

He'd spent the morning with his family on the beach. Aoife's cousins, aunts and uncles stopping occasionally to speak with them. Aoife hadn't joined them and he hadn't seen her since they'd said goodbye after breakfast. It was warming up and he wanted to get away from all the prying eyes so he decided to head back to Aoife's hut for some solitude.

Finn had explained to him in his usual exuberance about the friendly competition that would take place later that afternoon. It would be interesting to watch. He just hoped that he'd be able to get some alone time in with Aoife before then. He had a feeling that once the competition started there wouldn't be any free time until after the celebration for Alfie and Aine.

The hut was empty but it was a refuge from the humid heat that was abundant in the sun. He retired to the bedroom and reclined on the bed to cool off and relax. His mind wandering to the Empyrean requirements.

They'd had a lot of questions, at first it had been hard for him to allow the answers to come freely. He wasn't an open person by any means. Holding a conversation without a business interest was difficult let alone answering the multitude of questions asked of him. Some were benign but some were intrusive and bordered on him refusing to answer.

There had been a small scuffle with one of Aoife's cousins that had been present for the ordeal. He'd had to show what skill he had in dealing with someone physically. Something else he wasn't used to having to do, not with restraint anyway. If he was in a fight then he was in a fight and he wouldn't typically hold back.

Then there was target practice to show that he knew how to fire a fucking gun. They'd run through different scenarios and asked him what he would do in those situations.

The jump had been the most interesting. He'd remembered Bridget's words when they'd taken him to the railing and told him to jump overboard. They didn't say anything else, had simply said, _"Will you jump on your own?"_

 _"You want me to jump overboard? Simply because you're telling me to?"_

 _"Yes. If jumping meant that you could be with Aoife, would you jump?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Then jump... for her."_

 _His main urge had been to go over to the side and look down to see if there was some sort of netting to catch him, if they were over the ocean and he'd fall in water, anything at all except a long fall and hard landing. He wasn't used to not having options, to not seeing what was ahead of him so he could plan what he wanted to do._

 _Bridget's words of following his heart instead of his head still echoed in his mind though. He wanted to jump feet first... land on his feet. But his heart didn't need to see, it just wanted to enjoy the fall without worry of the consequences. Because however he landed, he'd get to continue spending time with Aoife._

 _He'd backed up toward the edge until he could feel the lip at his heels. Then he'd closed his eyes, his arms spreading outward as he'd allowed himself to fall backwards into the unknown, making sure to give himself a bit of a push so that he was technically jumping and not falling. The feeling had been exhilarating. He had no idea how long or how far he'd fallen but he'd felt a rope tug tight around his boot and he came to a swinging stop in midair. They'd pulled him back up to the ship deck and congratulated him._

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

Talk about a busy morning. At least she'd taken care of Aine and also managed to speak with Celeste about the tincture that she thought was used on Tommy. She'd told Celeste, Tommy's description of the tastes he remembered and she was going to recreate a small dose for her. She'd have it ready around the time of the evening meal.

The heat was something else today, the humidity level didn't help either especially when the usual island breeze seemed to disappear. She was trying to decide how to spend what was left of her early afternoon before the competition began. Opting to try and escape the heat she headed back toward her hut tucked away in the shade of the banyan trees and other tropical foliage.

The hut was cooler and she enjoyed the relief it brought to her. Heading into the bedroom with a nice cool bath on her mind she came across Tommy. He was reclined on the bed and seemed to have drifted off. He looked so peaceful, younger in a way. He would probably wake with a stiff neck and shoulders if he continued to rest in that position though.

Stripping down to her under things, she gently climbed into bed beside Tommy and caressed his jaw until she saw the flicker of his eyelashes.

"If you're going to nap, you should lie down Tommy."

"Mm. Are you going to lie down with me?"

"That's the idea."

Tommy slid down in the bed adjusting himself into a comfortable position, she watched as he reached out his arm and she slid herself down to lay against his chest. The feel of his arm wrapping around her back securing her to him causing her to relax. Tommy's sleepy soft voice whispering in the air.

"Was your sister all right?"

"She's feeling poorly but she saw Celeste and she'll be fine."

"Celeste?"

"She's married to my cousin Andre, runs an apothecary."

"Mm."

Nesting herself against his side, she closed her eyes and hoped for a little power nap before she'd be exerting herself against her cousins. It would seem Tommy needed more rest as well, as his deep even breathes told her he'd already fallen back to sleep.

***************0***************

A loud incessant knocking woke her. She had been quite content and could have slept much longer judging by how relaxed she felt. Lifting up from her position against Tommy she slipped from the bed, knowing that even though his eyes were still closed he was no longer sleeping. She grabbed her dressing gown and threw it on as she walked to the door.

"All right... I'm coming, enough already."

The knocking stopped and she pulled the door open.

"What?"

"What's wrong wit Aine?"

"Alfie... what do you mean?"

"Don't give me that innocent lit'l act. I know ya know, what's goin' on wit her and you're goin' ta tell me this instant."

"Seriously Alfie! Why are you not talking to her about this?"

"Because she's refusing ta answer my questions. She's actin' strangely all a sudden. I ask her what's wrong and she just says nothin'."

"For crying out loud! Nothing is wrong Alfie, she's feeling sickly is all. She thinks it might be something she ate last night messing with her. Celeste has already been to see her and given her some medicine to calm her stomach and ease her aches. She doesn't feel well Alfie, that's all."

"Ya swear it. It feels like she's keepin' something from me."

"I swear Alfie, it's nothing to worry about."

"...Fine."

"She's never been a good patient big man, doesn't like it when others see she's feeling poorly. Don't take it personally and don't let her push you away. You're allowed to take care of her."

She watched Alfie nod and turn to head back to Aine.

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

He listened to the conversation that was happening at the door and realized as he listened to Aoife's voice that he could tell she wasn't telling Alfie everything. A moment after he heard the door closed he watched her as she came back into the bedroom. Peeling her dressing gown off and throwing it on a chair in the corner she fell back into bed and stretched out beside him.

"Why'd ya lie to Alfie?"

"... I didn't lie Tommy. Aine does feel poorly and she will be all right. She could very well have eaten something rancid."

"But?"

"... She could also be making me an Aunt. It's not really something she wants to tell Alfie about until she knows for sure that's what it is."

He wasn't sure what to say to that. He understood why Aoife hadn't said anything to Alfie about it though. That was between Aine and Alfie and she didn't need to get in the middle of that. Thankfully she seemed to want to change the subject and he was perfectly fine with letting the subject drop.

"It's still fucking hot as hell out there, even in the shade."

"Will your family postpone this competition thing you're supposed to be having today?"

"Depends on the majority, the family heads will take a vote and let us know... I suppose we still need to talk business, don't we Tommy?"

"We do, do you want ta do that now?"

"Well you do have a my undivided attention for the moment."

"The shipment needs to return to London. This new Inspector that Churchill's sent is more willing to believe that one of my enemies has set me up. I've hinted that I have suspicions of who and where his missing crate is. Told him I might find it in my heart to help retrieve it for him. It can't be coming back onboard the Adelisa though, not with my family being aboard on her, it would raise too many questions."

"And are you hiring this other shipper to deliver it back to London from wherever it's been or are we framing someone as being in league with this so called enemy of yours?"

"I think it would be simpler and best if we can make him believe that I found out where the crate ended up. He knows by now that I've disappeared from Small Heath, he'll assume that I've gone to personally ensure my suspicions are correct. I'll find the crate and pay a shipper to have it shipped back to England."

"Your name will be on the invoice and connected on paper to the crate then. He could turn around and use that as a means of accusing you of having stolen it to begin with."

"He could, but given what he'll find shortly after my return I don't think he'll bother to question it. Unlike Campbell this Inspector doesn't have it out for me or mine."

"Campbell?"

"Mm. The last Inspector that Churchill sent looking for the arms and munitions. Turned finding that damn shipment into a personal vendetta against us. Had both Arthur and Michael brought in for questioning, beat them all ta hell. Tried blackmailing me. Threatened to ensure that every member of my family right down to Ada and Finn found their end at the noose or in prison. I got rid of him, thankfully he won't be bothering anyone of us anymore."

"How did you get rid of him?"

"Don't worry about him Luv. He's a traitor to the crown and was shipped out of England, he won't be returning."

"This Campbell, he shipped out on the Mesopotamia bound for prisoner encampment on Madagascar..."

"How do ya know that Aoife?"

"...Before we met, we were coming back to England from Georgetown. Carrick ran into... Grace there. She asked him to personally deliver a letter to an Inspector Campbell when we reached London. Only he found out that the man was aboard the Mesopotamia, in the brig. We argued and I told him to burn the fucking letter. He didn't... but it never got delivered either. Last time we spoke on the subject he said it was in his desk."

"Grace gave him a letter and asked him to deliver it to Inspector Campbell?"

"Yeah. When he reached London."

"But it's still in your brothers possession. How the bloody fuckin hell does Grace know Campbell and why the hell was she writing him? And why the fuck has she just reappeared after I got rid of him?"

"All good questions, none of which I have the answer to. I hadn't realized you both had this Inspector Campbell in common. I would have mentioned it earlier, if only to try and put the pieces together myself."

"Will your brother give me the letter?"

"No. But Papi will ensure you find out what's inside it, if it pertains to you."

"What are you talking about it."

"It's too much of a coincidence Tommy. I'll ensure the crate returns to London and you'll know when and where to claim it or have your Inspector claim it. Something else is going on though and it might have nothing or everything to do with this crate. I'll need to bring my Papi into the loop on this, he has friends, in many places and he'll be able to find answers far more quickly than either of us can."

"..."

"I know you're not comfortable with outsiders knowing your business. Trust me Tommy."

"All right."

Before they could continue their conversation another loud knock sounded at the door and he watched as she sighed before rolling out of bed and covering herself back up to answer the door.

Instead of listening to who was at the door his mind ran around in circles trying to see a connection between Campbell and Grace. They were both from Dublin, she'd said her father was against the IRA, and Campbell worked hard at removing IRA members and supporters. Perhaps Campbell knew her father and they were acquainted with one another in that regard. But why would she be writing him now, years later.

He remembered that there had been times when it seemed as though Campbell knew things about him, his business. Like he was somehow a step ahead in some regards. He had to wonder if Campbell had found out his connection with Grace and then reached out to her for information. It certainly wouldn't have been the first time that she'd informed on him.

Tommy picked a cigarette out of the pack on the side table and lit up, randomly running through events with Campbell in his head.

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

It was her cousin Cam at the door to let her know that the competition had been rescheduled for the following day. It would start at dawn though to take advantage of the cooler morning temperatures in case the heat decided to continue. The evening meal would begin at sunset and the celebration would still follow directly after.

Knowing that Cam was good at keeping his mouth shut and being discreet she asked him to find Papi and request his presence before meal time there at her hut. She also asked him to let Papi know they would need the letter from Grace, and that it was in Carrick's possession. She'd considered retrieving it herself but she knew her and Carrick would argue about it. Carrick would however give it to Papi if he requested it.

"I'll take care of it Aoife, though I can't say when Papi will show up."

"That's all right, I'll be ready for him when he does."

Cam nodded and took off down the path at a leisurely pace. She knew he did it so as not to attract suspicion. Which meant that eyes were watching them, granted they were family eyes but still she certainly didn't need the likes of Addie sticking her nose into Tommy's business. Cam would have given her their secret gesture if anyone had been within hearing distance so she needn't worry about anyone having eavesdropped.

It would be a little while yet before Papi would show so she decided with the competition postponed she'd enjoy a bit more alone time with Tommy. As she retreated back inside the hut she thought about how she enjoyed the fact that they could talk to one another and it wasn't just a physical attraction between them. Though she had to admit she did enjoy the intensity of that attraction.

She stopped in the doorway to the bedroom and watched as Tommy slowly puffed on one of his cigarettes. His eyes slightly squinted and his face set in a passive expression. He was clearly thinking and trying to find answers to questions he no doubt had. It was almost a shame to disturb him but she knew that he'd only come up with suppositions, suspicions and more questions until they had something concrete to build on.

She didn't bother removing her robe as she went to the bed and sat down cross legged as she leaned against the headboard beside Tommy.

"Anything come together for you yet?"

"... No. Nothing certain at any rate."

"Mm. The competitions been postponed till dawn. I've requested that Papi retrieve Grace's letter and meet us here before supper."

"Good."

"Are you going to figure anything else out right now, with all this thinking that you're doing?"

"Sorry Luv. Sometimes it just won't stop."

"Hm, you need a little help in making it stop then."

That finally got Tommy to turn his head and focus those blue eyes of his on her. She watched as his gaze roamed over her and he reached over to the side table to put his cigarette out. When he turned back toward her he continued his momentum and rolled onto his side to take her in. His hand touching her knee, running firmly up the inside of her thigh until the tips of his fingers came to her scanties and he played with the lace trimming. His voice a delicious rasp when he spoke.

"Was that an invitation Aoife? What would you suggest ta help make it stop?"

"Hm. Well I've always found that distraction usually does a fine job of getting the mind to stop fixating for a little while."

"Mm. This distraction that you had in mind. Does it involve us staying in bed for the time being?"

"For the time being, Tommy. Afterwards we will need to clean up a bit, we can enjoy conserving water and shower together before our company arrives."

Aoife felt the soft pull of the tie around her waist and then Tommy was spreading the satin open to reveal her beneath it. He leaned down and she felt the pressure of his lips on the skin of her abdomen as fingers worked to move her knickers to the side. Before exploring her more fully. The calluses on his fingertips lending a rasp to the sensitive skin and bundle of nerves he traversed.

* * *

 _Alfie POV_

Aine was in bed, finally havin' fallen asleep after spending much of the afternoon layin' on the washroom floor. Aoife was right. Aine was a right pain in the neck bout lettin' 'im see her sick, a right fuckin pain. He'd told her if they were goin' to get married they'd eventually both see one another in less than desirable situations. Marriage meant that he took care of her when she needed 'im to and she'd do the same for 'im when he felt off.

Explaining it to her that way seemed to make her at least give up on fightin' 'im bout it. He didn't like seeing her in pain but he knew that all he could do was take care of her and make sure she got her medicine on time. He'd suffered a few bouts of food poisoning 'imself in the war, eatin' that crap the govm'nt thought to call food. He understood how rotten she felt and was glad when one o' the others had come by and told 'im that the competition was postponed. He didn't think Aine would be movin' before dawn and that was only if she was feelin' any better.

He sat down in the sittin' area so's not to disturb her and decided ta read a bit. He'd brought a book wit him from London. Found it'd come in handy on his trip out here and now he had something to keep 'im occupied while Aine slept as well.

* * *

 _Ada POV_

The kids were down for an afternoon nap, having worn themselves out playing on the beach earlier. Even Finn was passed out from the heat, Michael had opted to take a walk around the island so she had some time to herself.

She'd been surprised when Tommy had told her that Freddie came to the den looking for her. At first she thought he'd go off on her for lying to him all this time. Or about how she shouldn't be seeing Freddie period. Tommy had simply told her that Freddie came looking and accused him of doing something to her when he'd not been able to find her around.

 _"I'm sorry Tommy. I didn't mean to keep me and Freddie a secret. I know that things between the two of you aren't the same as they used to be and I was afraid of how you'd take it. The two of you are more likely to kill one another than have a conversation."_

 _"So that's why ya lied? Ya were afraid of how I'd take it."_

 _"I was afraid ya wouldn't let me see him."_

 _"I wouldn't have."_

 _"Tommy..."_

 _"Ada, there's a reason why Freddie and I ain't friends anymore, a reason ya don't need ta know. Was it you who wanted ta keep your relationship a secret...or was it Freddie? And don't lie ta me."_

 _"...Freddie kept saying we'd tell ya, just not yet."_

 _"...When did ya start seeing him Ada?"_

 _"About four or five months after you'd come home. We ran into each other at the pictures, started talking. We kind of ended up just meeting there a few times and then he asked to take me out and well I enjoyed his company. He made me laugh, there wasn't a whole lot to laugh about then."_

 _"I suppose we just need ta be thankful he didn't get ya with child."_

 _"TOMMY!"_

 _"What?! Do you think it's just a coincidence that after four or five months at home you just happen ta run into each other after that fuckin shipment lands in me lap. A man who's life's goal is ta be a fuckin communist instigator. He looks at ya Ada...you're fuckin Shelby. Him being with ya makes him somebody and I don't want his cause to ruin your fuckin life. He see's ya and he sees guns and ammunition to help his glorious cause."_

 _"Ya don't know that Tommy! Ya don't know what we have together, what we feel for each other."_

 _"Why else would he keep your relationship a secret Ada? Hm? He's not afraid of me. So why would he tell ya ta keep it secret? Hell ya been keeping it from me for what nine months?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Ya can't tell me why, because ya don't know yourself. I'm not saying he doesn't care for ya Ada. I'm saying something else is going on and everything is not what it seems. I don't want ta be right about him using ya Ada, but I doubt that I'm wrong. Just think about it."_

 _"You're not going to tell me I can't see him anymore?"_

 _Tommy had scoffed and given her a strange look she hadn't been able to decipher._

 _"You've already been seeing him for nine months Ada. I've known about the two of ya for the last seven. I don't like it and I don't approve. If I tell ya you're not ta see him anymore, you'll just go and see him anyway. So no, I'm not going ta bother telling ya that ya can't see him. I think he'll ruin your life, I've got nothing else ta say on the matter."_

She couldn't believe that Tommy had known she was seeing Freddie for seven months and hadn't tried to stop them. She knew that something had happened between them in the war but neither would speak of it. They'd left Small Heath best mates and returned bitter enemies. She wondered if a part of her had wanted to rebel against her brothers and their controlling nature.

Tommy did raise questions for her, some she'd already been wondering about. She had to admit she'd not once thought about how Freddie had shown up and then seemed to continue to show up. She hadn't known about the crate from the BSA until much later but it was a BSA crate. Freddie would have been one of the first to hear about it. He also would have known who to look at for its disappearance.

Did he approach her because he was hoping to get a hold of them through her?... It came to mind that he would ask her odd questions every now and then, they'd be slipped into the conversation almost naturally. It didn't mean Tommy was right but it did bring up some questions she intended to find the answers to.

It also didn't escape her notice that she hadn't really thought about Freddie in a while, not since she'd told Eirnin of him, that was near the beginning of their trip. She hadn't been missing him.

* * *

 _Carrick POV_

Carrick watched the tide come in and back out to sea, it had a calming quality to it and he found he didn't mind the heat all that much. Not with the water coming up and swallowing his feet before heading back out to do it all again. He'd spent most of the day enjoying the sun, sand and water, catching up with his cousin Peter and feeling a bit more himself.

His parents visit topside to look over the Adelisa for themselves had put him on edge the previous day. He'd been happy when they hadn't found anything to scrutinize. That had been a large relief and a weight removed from his shoulders.

He'd found out that Alfie and Thomas Shelby were on the island, no doubt shacked up with his sisters, as they'd both passed the Empyrean requirements. He supposed he'd have to accept Alfie now whether he deserved to be there or not. Aine was marrying the man and that meant he was going to be family.  
He wasn't completely sure why Shelby was here though. From what he understood Aoife had just started seeing the man, they barely knew one another.

He was deep in thought, staring out at blue all the way to the horizon when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. Bringing him back to the here and now he turned and saw Papi. He'd been hoping to have some time alone with him to discuss his recent feelings. Thankfully it seemed that time was now.

***************0***************

He sat at his desk and wondered what the hell was going on. He'd spoken to Papi about how he'd been feeling and he'd been right. Papi had helped him see things more clearly and he felt grounded and in a much better frame of mind about his situation.

But then he'd asked for the letter Grace had asked him to deliver. Even if Aoife had spoken with Papi about him and the letter and how he'd been off recently, he still didn't understand why Papi would want it. Unless he intended to read it, since he himself still couldn't bring himself to.

Papi had assured him that all would be revealed in time and not to worry. Fate is its own keeper and sometimes it leads us down the same path no matter what our actions dictate.

* * *

 **Evening**

 _Polly POV_

They'd spoken with their family and then she'd had a small coded conversation spoken in Romani no less with Tommy. She was happy to hear that they were to move forward with their initial plans. She would tell the boys in the morning, well at least John. It wasn't time to tell Arthur yet and he was still busily immersed with getting the Garrison ready for opening day.

Tommy would be heading back their way in two days time, and would be on an express so it would be a straight quick shot from where he was to London. Getting him back in plenty of time to set the stage for their production as it were.

Esme had proven to be an adept bookkeeper and having her there for that was freeing John up which made taking care of business easier as well. Business had been steady and John had been helping her keep everything and everyone in line. They didn't need any additional issues or distractions at the moment.

Polly still got the feeling that Lizzie was hoping for more with Tommy but she wasn't letting those feelings interfere with her job. Lizzie was restless but she knew what she was to do and she did it without complaint. She hadn't found any fault in the girls work so she hadn't been so hard on her as of late.

Aside from seeing Grace around town every now and then the girl was keeping her distance. She was sure by now the blonde had realized Tommy had left town. He'd only told her where he was going, even his brothers thought he was of on business elsewhere. This fact made her satisfied because she had heard a few little birdies telling her Grace had been asking all sorts of questions lately. No matter what questions she asked or who she asked them of she'd not get the truth about where he was or what he was up to.


	34. Adelisa - Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

 **Vatulele Island Fiji**

 **Friday February 20, 1920**

 **Pre-dawn**

 _Tommy POV_

He woke to darkness and an empty space in bed beside him. Aoife'd managed to slip out without waking him. Feeling the sheets by his side he felt a little bit of remaining warmth that suggested she hadn't been out of bed long. He rolled over and saw the faint line of light coming out from beneath the washroom door.

He figured it must be close to dawn if she was up already. He'd wait until she finished before rising for the day himself. While he waited his mind drifted back to the previous night. Dinner had been an interesting affair with loud boisterous friendly conversations. He ended up listening more than he spoke but he'd enjoyed getting to know some of Aoife's relations. She seemed to have a close bond with her cousin Cam and the only reason it didn't worry him was because they were blood, otherwise he had a feeling he'd have been jealous of their closeness.

Aine had seemed to be feeling a bit better when she and Alfie had arrived. He took note that she didn't touch too much of her food and she stuck close to Alfie for the night. The celebration for them was filled with drinking games, stories of Aine from her childhood, most of which had Aoife in them as well, along with music and dancing. He had enjoyed finding Aoife speaking with her Aunt Adele and asking her to dance.

 _"This is where ya disappeared ta."_

 _She'd turned to him and her smile had left him breathless. The sparkle in her eyes told him she was happy and enjoying herself. She was completely at ease and it translated in the way she carried herself._

 _"Tommy! Have you met my Aunt Adele yet?"_

 _"I don't believe I've had the pleasure yet, no."_

 _"Well then, Tommy this is my Aunt Adele, Adele this is my Tommy."_

 _Tommy felt a smirk pulling at his lips as she introduced him as her Tommy. He wasn't sure if he'd ever tire of hearing her call him hers. Whether it was written in a letter to him or said aloud to someone else it made his stomach flip and he felt like smiling._

 _"It's nice ta meet ya Adele."_

 _"And you Tommy."_

 _"Do ya mind if I steal Aoife away for a bit?"_

 _"Somehow it seems as though you may have already stolen her away from us."_

 _Adele's smile and demeanor had been pleasant showing him she didn't mind and that she thought his relationship with Aoife was already a foregone conclusion._

 _"Aoife, would ya care ta dance?"_

 _He'd watched as Aoife's eyes started to sparkle even more and her dimples deepened before she teasingly responded to him._

 _"Mm, and he dances."_

 _She placed her hand in his and he led her over to where others were dancing before taking her in his arms and dancing with her through the upbeat song some of her cousins were playing on their instruments._

 _"So is this another item that goes in your list?"_

 _"What list?"_

 _"The list of things ya like about me."_

 _He enjoyed hearing the light laughter that his comment induced. She was shaking her head gently as they continued to move smoothly around the makeshift dance floor. He even caught himself smiling back at her with no restraint, truly enjoying this time with her regardless of the onlookers._

 _"Are you keeping track Tommy?"_

 _"Mm. It's not me fault that your letters are detailed."_

 _He leaned down slightly to whisper in her ear so only she would hear him._

 _"I've taken a special liking ta the ones that list off what ya like ta do ta me and what you like me doin ta ya."_

 _"Mm. Well I do enjoy thinking about those things, I enjoy remembering them when you're not with me. Sometimes I'll even touch myself while I think of you."_

 _"For fuck sake woman!"_

 _Her laughter was full and filled with mirth as she teased him, she was shameless and he found himself enchanted with her even more than he'd been before. Yet again she'd surprised him. He'd have never thought she'd bring up such things while they were dancing, surrounded by her family, or possibly at all. He found he had a deep appreciation for her forwardness and her refusal to follow the typical rules of polite society._

 _He had looked around and seen that those close to him had heard his comment but were smiling and laughing along with Aoife. No doubt knowing her enough to know that she'd made a comment to make him feel flustered enough for his outburst. He lowered his voice back to a pitch that only she would hear when he spoke again._

 _"What am I supposed ta do with ya Aoife?"_

 _"That's simple Tommy. Accept me and enjoy the ride. Cause that's what I'm doing."_

 _The song was coming to an end and he hadn't been able to help himself. He leaned down and took her lips in a light simple kiss, appreciating the sound of her humming purr. Not once worrying about the audience around them, for him they'd disappeared._

The door to the washroom opened and Aoife came through wearing a lightweight pair of trousers and a tunic that reminded him of pictures that depicted Arabian fashion. Though she wore a type of corset over the tunic to help keep her breasts snuggly in place. Her hair was braided in a style that seemed to wrap around her head in order to keep it out of her way and her forearms were covered by leather bracers that had metal rods running their length.

Her voice was quiet but as always the tone she spoke in was soothing and while strong and fluid seemed delicate and ethereal.

"I didn't mean to wake you yet. You still have some time before you need to rise."

"Mm. Ya didn't wake me Aoife. Come here."

He studied her as she walked smoothly over to him. Comfortable in her attire and confidence in her walk. "Ya look lovely."

She softly smiled down at him before bending and placing her lips on his. "I need to finish getting ready, do you want to rest a bit more? I'll wake you when it's time."

"No, I'll get up now. We're running out of time and I want ta spend every moment available with ya."

"Hm. You know you should be careful Tommy, that sounded sweet and I've been told on good authority that you don't do sweet."

He licked his lips and thought about her statement before answering her.

"Well now, I could easily argue that it's just me being selfish, not sweet."

Her chuckle was low and soft as she leaned down and kissed him again.

"My mistake then, you can be as selfish as you want."

"Good. Now get out of here and let me get up, otherwise you'll be needing to get redressed."

"Tommy!"

"Fair warning Aoife."

He listened to her laughter as she quickly slipped away from him and out into the main room.

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

Aoife sat in one of the sitting room chairs as she worked on lacing and fastening the buckles on her knee high airmen boots. The sound of running water drifting out from the bedroom as Tommy cleaned up for the day. Her mind drifted as her fingers automatically worked on their task.

The previous night had been memorable. Tommy was a very good dancer, he led effortlessly and while she enjoyed dancing and found yet another facet of him, it had been the way he relaxed last night that meant the most to her. He'd let go and allowed himself to simply enjoy the moment.

He'd smiled, and not just a small quirk of lips or the sexy little smirk that typically graced him when they were set in something other than a thin line or scowl. A real smile, one that creased the line of his cheeks, showed his teeth and danced in his eyes. For a short time, dancing with him under the moon, he wasn't the cold, calculating gangster that instilled fear or the patched together emotionless soldier that moved through life like an automaton.

She had to admit that dancing with him, made her feel like they were in their own little world and everything outside of them didn't matter. It was another new experience for her. When the night came to an end they'd walked back to her hut and continued to dance inside. A slow dance that moved them fluidly through the room wrapped up in each other arms.

Neither one of them cared that there was no longer any music. It seemed as though they could both hear a silent music of their own making. Article by article their clothing disappeared and still they danced until they came to the bedroom and then a different type of dance began.

 _The soft slow strokes of Tommy's hand moving across her skin felt different this time. Before there had always been a sense of discovery or a need to claim, perhaps even both at the same time. Now it was like there was no need to discover because they knew one another. No need to claim because there was a definitive sense that they already belonged to each other._

 _No tram to catch, no pent up desire raging to be let loose. There was no need to rush through the enjoyment of being together. There was nothing but time and the desire to take it._

 _Soft delicate kisses that turned into slow deep battles, the only goal to feel the other. It was his heat. The rasp of his callused fingers mixed with feather light touches. The strength in his hands and the gentle firmness in which he held her. The unrushed glide of lips glancing across various plains of skin infused with the subtle scratch of his stubble. Her own slow deep breaths that seemed to inhale his scent like a drug that she was becoming a addicted to. It was everything at once, everything converging together to make her heart beat out a tempo that only played for Tommy._

 _The room was filled with the sound of low unrestrained moans, whispered names, gentle embraces and the quiet sound of bodies sliding and moving in concert with each other. The night filled with shared breaths, deep potent kisses, leisurely touches and gazes open to the soul._

 _The unhurried movements of two people truly seeing one another, sharing everything and having an entire conversation without saying a single word. Leaving behind a profound enduring connection that was even more than the physical pleasurable headiness she felt with him._

The previous night had been eye opening for her. She'd known she was in love with Tommy but now it felt like she had given him another piece of herself, not just her heart. Perhaps a piece of her very soul. It was a bit scary, feeling so deeply for someone. Realizing that they held parts of you, you could never retrieve. Parts that would never be the same, that would never heal if they were ever lost.

Her initial instinct had always been to protect herself, her heart. Then this man came along, broken yet so strong. Bitterly cold down to the bone yet so caring and loyal to the ones he loved. Even to those he simply called his own. This man put together of such complex, disjointed and opposing values. Somehow had made her willing to open herself to him, to trust him with valuable parts and pieces of herself.

She had never needed any man, she wanted this one, and she was coming to the realization that she just might need him. Feeling somewhat overwhelmed by this realization she took deep breaths. She wouldn't allow the fear of the possibility of being broken one day to keep her from the beauty and adventure of the unknown. She'd learn to accept and trust the invisible rope around her entire being, that seemed to be tied to Tommy's.

* * *

 _Aine POV_

This morning wasn't as bad as the previous one, the medicine and special tea that Celeste had given her were definitely helping. She moved slowly and took deep breaths allowing her equilibrium to adjust as she sat up in bed. Alfie was laying next to her, her movements waking him.

"Ya feelin' any better, Luv?"

"A little."

"Why don't ya get some more rest then, eh."

"No, the competition is this morning."

"Aye, it is. You are not goin' ta be participatin' though so..."

"I won't be Alfie but I still want to go and watch, support the others."

"If you're sure you're up for it."

"I am Alfie, don't worry so much."

"Alrigh', do ya want to shower first or do ya want ta relax wit a cup o' that tea while I clean up?"

"I think a shower first, will be good to start."

Aine felt the mattress dip behind her signaling Alfie had sat up and leaned toward her. She felt the gentle movement of her hair as Alfie moved all of it over her shoulder. The tickle of his beard hit her skin just before his soft full lips pressed into the crook of her neck. Reaching back she ran her fingers through the silken soft strands of his hair. Appreciating the moment and the man that never failed to make her feel cherished.

"I'll make ya a cup o' that tea while you're freshenin' up, that way it'll be ready for ya when you're done, eh."

"What did I do to deserve you Alfie?"

"And here I am constantly wonderin' wha' I've ever done ta deserve ya. Most o' the time I think I just got fuckin lucky. Mm. Fuckin lucky is right."

Alfie kissed her shoulder and got up heading out into the main room. She assumed to set the kettle on and brew her tea. Moving slowly she got up and headed for the washroom. When she felt poorly she always seemed to feel better after cleaning up. She hoped she could shower and then feel well enough to have the tea without worrying about if it was going to come back up.

* * *

 _Alfie POV_

As he filled the kettle wit water he heard Aine make her way to the washroom. She was still moving slowly so he knew that while she said she felt better she still didn't feel that well. He wasn't so sure that this had come on due to eaten something rancid. Typically under those circumstances she would 'ave been heading back and forth to the loo throughout the night.

He was in the middle of thinking she could have gotten everything out yesterday and would be on the mend today when he heard her heaving. He put the kettle on the stove and went to check on her. She was sittin' on the floor wit her head bowed and her hand over her stomach. The idea popped into his head that what was goin' on could be something entirely different.

As she sat there trying to settle herself he went about getting the water started for her shower, hoping by the time she felt well enough to stand it'd be warmed up for her. Gettin' a cloth he wet it with cold water in the sink and then sat himself down on the floor next to her.

She took the cloth from him and ran it across her neck before placing it over her forehead. Since she seemed to be done tossing her biscuits he gently pulled her into him so she was resting against his chest and ran his hand up and down her back in a soothing manner.

"...Aine... Is there a possibility that this is somthin' other than food poisonin'?"

"... a possibility..."

"...We should probably 'ave a look into it then."

"Celeste took some blood yesterday, she's having Cam run a test. It takes a little bit of time though. She said she should know for sure by tonight."

"... Alrigh'. We haven' really discussed..."

"Alfie, I don't want to talk about it until we know. Is that alright? I just... there are so many things flitting around my head right now and I don't have any answers to any of the questions I've been asking myself."

"... Alrigh', we'll wait till we know whether there's anything to speak of. Whether there is or isn't, everythin' will be fine Aine, eh."

"Thank you Alfie."

"Mm. ... You feel well enough to stand Luv?"

"I think so."

Alfie stood up and helped Aine to stand, kissin' the top of her head. He removed himself from the washroom leaving her to move at her own pace. The kettle just starting to begin its whistle.

* * *

 _Finn POV_

He'd set an alarm to wake him early so he wouldn't miss a single moment of the competition. He'd been looking forward to seeing what exactly all those different riggings were for. He hoped he'd be able to sit and watch with Tommy. Aoife's family had been pretty interested in meeting and talking with Tommy yesterday and he hadn't really gotten to spend that much time with him.

Tommy had started to ask him about Chichen Itza and El Tajin but they'd been interrupted by a couple of Aoife's uncles. He was looking forward to telling Tommy all about the things he'd seen and learned and how he'd even got to meet the arch... arche-olo-gists, archeologists that were exploring and excavating the sites, as they were called.

Finn took a look around the room and made sure to grab the tinted glasses that Reilly had given him. They would make it easier for him to see what was going on since he'd be looking up toward the sky to watch. They really had come in handy in all the bright places they'd been visiting.

He could hear Michael up and moving around in the room next door and was happy that he wasn't the only one looking forward to today. He checked his pockets and made sure that he had everything including his hat before heading out into the main room to wait for Michael to be ready.

* * *

 _Eirnin POV_

He had been up and ready for the games to begin for quite some time. Hard as he tried he hadn't been able to sleep very well the previous night. His traitorous mind refusing to stop replaying his dance with Ada.

 _She was sitting at one of the round tables with some of his female cousins. No doubt getting to know them since he was fairly certain they would have harangued her about her nieces and nephews._

 _She appeared to be having fun and enjoying her company. He did however catch her foot tapping and swinging along to the music. She'd eye the dancing couples with a wistful look upon her face._

 _That made his decision for him. Just because she was seeing some bloke didn't mean that she couldn't enjoy a dance or two._

 _He headed her way stopping periodically to say hello or clap a cousin on the back. He finally reached the table to ask Ada to dance._

 _"Good evening ladies! Aren't you all looking marvelous tonight."_

 _His cousins ribbed him a bit and he good naturedly teased them in return gaining a few laughs and smiles for his efforts._

 _"Ada! Would you mind dancing with me? I don't get the chance to that often and well you've seen how my relations treat me... I'd like the chance of leaving alive."_

 _Her laughter was light and beautiful and she smiled full on. Her eyes lighting up with the prospect of a turn around the floor._

 _He offered his hand and she accepted. Pulling her up from her seat he swung her around and straight into a hold to step their way over to the crowd already twirling about._

 _She was light on her feet and had a lovely bounce to her step. Her height was practically perfect for him, as he enjoyed being able to easily look into her eyes._

 _"Why haven't you danced till now Ada? You're quite good."_

 _"No one else has asked me."_

 _"That can't be possible... fucking idiots, that's what they are."_

 _Ada laughed again, shaking her head._

 _"No, they just assume John's little ones are mine."_

 _Eirnin couldn't help but laugh at that._

 _"Well, their loss is my gain tonight. And they are fucking idiots."_

 _The song came to a close and they continued on to dance the next. He'd caught sight of Shelby winding his way to where he'd spied Aoife. He watched as the man led Aoife out to dance. Ada's voice returning his attention to her._

 _"They look so good together. Aoife is really good for my brother...do you see that?!"_

 _"What? What am I looking at?"_

 _"Tommy... he's smiling...I haven't seen him look that happy since... well ever come to think of it."_

 _"Hm."_

 _They were close enough to the pair that they clearly heard Tommy when his voice rose, "For fuck sake woman."_

 _It was nice hearing and seeing his sister burst into laughter, the twinkle in her eye and the expression on her face telling him she'd been teasing the man. He couldn't help but shake his head and chuckle at his sisters ability to bring a man to his knees. As the song started slowing he turned his eyes to Ada and watched the joy expressed on her features as she continued to gaze at their siblings._

 _"Are you having a good visit with him?"_

 _"Yeah, surprisingly."_

 _"You didn't expect to?"_

 _"Let's just say we had a discussion that's been a long time coming and it went better than I was expecting."_

 _"Well then, I'm glad."_

 _Ada had returned her attention to him and smiled as they bounced around to the music._

 _"May I ask you a question Eirnin?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _"How come you don't have a girl for your own?"_

 _"Where'd that come from?"_

 _"It's just I originally assumed it's difficult getting into a serious relationship for airmen in general because you're always off on travels. But seeing your family, it seems that...well that your immediate family are some of the few who aren't married or in relationships."_

 _"I suppose it does doesn't it. The majority of our cousins have settled down... It's not that we haven't had relationships Ada, it's just that they haven't worked out as well as our cousins have. You already know about Carrick and Grace and the story behind that fiasco. The girls of course are serious about their men but those relationships are recent. Reilly is actually quite hot under the collar for this little Egyptian lass. He makes it a point to visit her whenever he can... don't know yet if that will ever go anywhere but he considers it a relationship."_

 _"And what about you?"_

 _"Me? I knew a girl once, we liked each other but when it came down to it, she wasn't interested in a life in the sky. As for myself I'm an airman Ada. My life is in the sky, I either need to find another airman that I fancy or a grounder that would take to living aboard and constantly traveling. There aren't many who would, at least none that have ever caught my fancy."_

 _"I never quite thought of it that way. I always just assumed that if you loved someone and they loved you back you'd find a way to make it work. Do you think... do you think that will be an issue for Aoife?"_

 _"What? Whether she'll continue on with life aboard the Adelisa or move to the ground where Tommy is?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"I think if she truly loves him, the kind of love that never dies and strengthens through adversity. If it's that kind of love, then she'll leave the Adelisa for him. What she'll do on the ground or how happy she'll be down there, I don't know. I do know that she won't regret her decision. It's the way she lives, the way she is... no regrets."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"For?"_

 _"Being honest with me, letting me pry into your life."_

 _"If you don't ask questions how do you get to know a person."_

 _He saw the twitch of Ada's lips as she smiled softly and looked down trying to hide the lovely blush that had begun to rise to her cheeks. He wondered if she liked him, wondered what she was feeling. Then he stopped himself, the reminder that she was spoken for flashing through his head. When the song came to an end he kissed her knuckles and thanked her for dancing with him. He needed a drink and to stay away from Ada Shelby because she had him thinking things he shouldn't be. She was spoken for, and he'd just told her his life was in the sky. There was no way of knowing if living in the air appealed to her. Besides he'd already concluded that he wasn't going to pursue his interest in her. She wasn't free to pursue. Perhaps if he continued to repeat that reality to himself he'd stop forgetting it when she was near him._

Now, unable to find rest he sat on the pristine beach watching the water and waves mix with the starlit sky above. No sounds to be heard other than the ocean tide and gentle breeze drifting through the foliage behind him. The night air was warm and the sand beneath him cool. He rested his arms upon his bent knees and closed his eyes, breathing slow and deep, relaxing himself with controlled breaths and the rhythmic sounds of nature that surrounded him.

* * *

 _Ada POV_

She couldn't sleep, she was tired but all she seemed to do was toss and turn, after dealing with that for two hours she finally just got up. Grabbing a lightweight wrap from her traveling trunk she wrapped it around herself, covering her nightdress before checking on the kids. They didn't seem to have her problem as they were all passed out, dead to the world till morning.

She stepped out onto her veranda and dropped herself down into the woven swinging chair that hung from the ceiling. Looking out at the ocean and night sky , appreciating their beauty. She could just make out a lone figure sitting in the sand down the beach a ways. She felt somewhat relieved that she wasn't the only one having trouble finding sleep.

As she sat there and enjoyed the night ambiance she thought about what Tommy had said about Freddie. She thought about her feelings for Freddie. Thought about everywhere she'd been and everything she'd seen on this trip. Then she started to think about something Aoife had said to her when she'd sat up on a night watch with her once.

 _"What do you want from your life Ada?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"What do you want in life? I know you eventually want marriage and kids, a home. Have you given any thought to what kind of home it is you want?"_

 _"I... I guess I really haven't. Have you?"_

 _"Mhm. Before I met your brother, I always thought I'd live out my life in the sky. Either on board the Adelisa, aboard a ship of my own or on whatever vessel the man I married lived on. Now though, things are different. Tommy is a Grounder, his entire future is on the ground, not in the sky. I need to reconsider what I thought I wanted. Figure out what it is I do want, what I can live with and what I can't."_

 _"Would you move to the ground?"_

 _" I don't know yet Ada, I really don't."_

 _"I think, I always wanted to marry a man that I loved and loved me back. I saw us maybe moving to London, anywhere other than Small Heath really. Away from my controlling brothers and their... business. A flat or house it doesn't matter as long as it's our own. Hopefully a home, big enough to raise our children in."_

 _"That sounds simple and lovely Ada."_

 _"Mm. I never thought I'd ever see anything outside of England Aoife. This trip, my time up here with you and your family. It's wonderful. I knew the world was huge but I never truly realized how vast and different it was, not until now. I've caught myself missing home, but also wishing this would never end. There's so much more to see and experience. I want to."_

 _"What makes you think that you can't?"_

 _She'd laughed softly at that, the notion was absurd._

 _"One I don't have the money to pay for traveling around the world and two Tommy would never allow it."_

 _"Why wouldn't he?"_

 _"Because he wouldn't be able to keep me safe."_

 _"He's not here, yet he believes that you're safe now."_

 _"That's only because I'm with you, and he trusts you."_

 _"Let me ask you this Ada. If you didn't have to worry about Tommy or anyone else for that matter. Money was not an obstacle. Thinking only about what you desire. Would you stay aboard the Adelisa without your family in order to travel and see the world or would you return home and seek out that house in London for your future family?"_

 _"Thinking only of me and my desire?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Then I would stay aboard and continue to travel."_

 _"Even though you would be without Freddie?"_

 _"...Yes. What does that mean, Aoife?"_

 _"That perhaps... your desires and dreams for your future have surpassed your feelings for Freddie. Maybe he is not the man that lives with you in that house with those children. It's something to think on Ada. Whatever it is you find you want in life, go after it, make decisions that you know you will not regret. Who knows maybe Freddie would desire to travel with you."_

 _"Freddie, travel... not likely. He's so wrapped up in his cause. It's far too important to him, to simply walk away from, before he achieves it."_

 _"Do you believe his goal is achievable? In his lifetime?"_

 _"I don't know, but I know he won't stop trying."_

 _"Even at the cost of you?"_

 _"...I don't have an answer to that."_

 _"Might be something worth finding out."_

She still had no clear answers. Most of the answers she was seeking she knew she wouldn't find until she spoke with Freddie. She did know that she hadn't thought of him or even missed him recently. She also knew that she was beginning to have feelings for Eirnin. What those feelings were she had no clue but they were confusing her terribly. There were times when she thought he was flirting with her or just being exceptionally attentive to her. Then at other times he seemed to keep his distance from her even when there was no need to.

She appreciated their conversations. She did find him to be terribly attractive, not only physically but intellectually as well. Plus she adored his sense of humor and thoughtfulness. He had become her friend, someone easy to speak with about anything and everything. It was all just so dreadfully confusing to her.

* * *

 **Reviews Please**


	35. Adelisa - Chapter 35

**Authors Note:**

 **Irish Names & pronunciations**

 **Niamh - (ne ve)**

 **Niall - (nile)**

* * *

 **Chapter 35**

 **Vatulele Island - Fiji**

 **Dawn**

 _Tommy POV_

Blankets had been set out all over the beach and everyone who wasn't participating, was sitting down to watch the competition. He'd managed to find Finn, Ada and Michael fairly easily, what with Finn's voice travelling across the area to guide him.

He'd been a fountain of questions. Asking about whether he knew what Aoife was going to compete in. Or if she'd explained any of the different rigging to him. He didn't have any answers as he and Aoife hadn't really been talking the previous night or much this morning. He was remembering the lovely kiss she'd given him, or taken from him as she said it was for luck.

 _He was looking out the window into the darkness while he nursed a cup of tea. Waiting for Aoife to come back out of the bedroom. When she did he noticed her lips were pursed and her brow creased._

 _"What's wrong Aoife?"_

 _"Nothing...It just feels like I've forgotten something."_

 _She looked up locking eyes with him before her thoughtful expression turned into a_ _mischievous_ _one as she began walking over to him._

 _"That's what I forgot."_

 _"What?"_

 _"My luck of course... Now if I can just remember where I left it..."_

 _She'd stepped into his space taking a hold of his cup, sipping from it before setting it aside. Her hands cupped his jaw pulling him gently down as she raised up to plant her lips on his. It was soft and her lips moved gently over his own, before she lightly nibbled on his bottom lip then ran her tongue across it. He certainly wasn't ever going to refuse a kiss from her lips so when she silently requested a deeper one he obliged. When she pulled away her smirk was in place. She leaned forward to plant a peck on his neck. That decidedly erotic purr of hers registering in his ears before he heard her whisper to him._

 _"Mm, yep. That's right where I left it."_

His mind returned to the present when Alfie and Aine joined them. So far he and Alfie had managed to be civil and even friendly to one another. With the two of them you never knew. He made sure not to question Aine on how she was feeling. He didn't need Alfie misconstruing anything.

He watched as small groups of airmen seemed to clump together beneath their respective airships. He saw Aoife, Eirnin, Carrick and Reilly having a discussion. It wasn't long before Bastien and Yael came and sat on an empty blanket next to theirs.

Meeting them both the other night had been interesting and unnerving. The man knew a lot about him and his family. He suspected that he might actually have his military file as well. He had quickly come to understand why Aoife suggested they speak with him about the current situation. As well as, what he hoped they could do in regards to his shipment. The man may be retired but he missed nothing.

As they were basically all sitting together it was hard for him not to hear the conversation taking place between Aine and her grandmother.

"Are you feeling any better today Aine?"

"Yes, Memere."

The older woman studied Aine closely and a knowing glint flashed through her eyes.

"We'll speak more later on it, Aine?"

"... All right, Memere."

The moment was disrupted by multiple engines starting. Looking back towards the area where he'd last seen Aoife, he noticed that Carrick and Reilly were no longer there. Only Aoife and Eirnin stood below the Adelisa. He watched as several of the airships started to gain a bit of altitude. They were now sitting at various heights in the air, causing the riggings to be at several different levels.

It seemed that there were two members of each airship left on the beach, all of which moved to stand in what would be the center of the circle of airships. Everyone faced their own ship and watched intently as the ships then started to shift position and move in a circle around them. A loud horn sounded and one person from each team ran toward their ship, the other running after them when a second horn sounded. The signal to the beginning of what he'd been told was called 'The Gauntlet'.

Eirnin had headed out first with Aoife following behind. He watched as Eirnin came to a skidding stop beneath the Adelisa's rigging, crouching down slightly. Aoife ran full bore and stepped into Eirnin's cupped hands. He came out of his crouch throwing her up into the air as high as he could. Aoife caught hold of the third lowest rigging. Giving a quick scan of the others, he noted that she was higher than those around her.

She nimbly climbed, swung and jumped her way up the rigging lines as fast as she was able. When she came to the topmost horizontal wire line, she removed what appeared to be a wooden rod that had been attached to an upper rope. She climbed the single rope as high as she could before using the rod to catch latches as though she was climbing a salmon ladder.

She pulled herself over the deck railing with her arms and body strength in a pullover type movement that was reminiscent of aerial circus performers. Taking to her feet she ran down the railing toward the bow of her ship, as it started to rotate towards the ship to the right of them. She didn't slow or hesitate as she neared the end, she simply dove off. Tommy's breath was in his throat when she fell but she grabbed hold of a loose line and used it to swing herself to the rigging setup on the neighboring ship.

She continued to move through rigging and various other obstacles. The ships would continually rotate, sway from side to side, rise and fall, ensuring that everything was in constant motion. There were a number of instances where he'd had to hold his breath but was to worried to close his eyes.

On every ship there seemed to be a different set of obstacles to overcome. One would randomly open and close its cannon hatches and she'd have to jump, climb, swing and drop from one to the next to make it across and over to the next ship. Who's hatches were doing the same thing just as randomly. There were rope ladders and netting to traverse, both vertical and horizontal.

There was one set of ships that had various lines connecting them. She ran across them like they were slack lines. She was depending on her balance to get her across the tight ropes without falling as the two ships rose and fell changing the lines angles. Masts to climb, crossbars to jump and even climbing and traversing the dirigibles. They'd run across the top of the dirigible and then jump down onto the top of the next, which in one case had been a good two stories below. All of this done without any safety netting or harnesses to keep them from falling to the ground below.

He could tell it was a test and show of strength, speed, agility, coordination, flexibility and intelligence. The entire thing lasted for perhaps thirty minutes. Aoife had maintained a solid lead on most of the other members she was competing against. Cam was the only other one that came close to catching her. He watched as she did another fucking swan dive, except off the top of a dirigible this time. She caught hold of a rope that came out of nowhere. Someone having swung it down from the Adelisa and she slid down the line to the sand in one swift motion.

She was joined shortly by the members in her family that had participated as they finished their runs through the gauntlet. Everyone watching from the beach clapped and congratulated the Adelisa for a fine show of perfection. Something that apparently didn't come as a surprise. Looking to Aine he saw a large smile and look of pride on her face. Catching his look, she shook her head and her smile became reassuring.

"Relax and take a breath Tommy. The Adelisa has won the Gauntlet since Aoife started running it. She knew what she was doing, she was never in any real danger."

Tommy looked away from her shaking his head slightly. No danger, right, all it would have taken was one slip, one wrongly timed move. Ada had been sitting next to him and he felt her hand clasp on top of his as she leaned into his shoulder.

"I know how ya feel. But ya need to remember that she's been doing this for years. She's trained and skilled at what she does. She knows what she's doing Tommy. While we think its ridiculously dangerous, it's all in a days' work for them."

"Seen a lot of this 'ave ya?"

"Some of it and also more than that. Remember when we were driving ta the fair? She told us that being an airmen challenged you in ways ya never expected. Things like what they just did in the Gauntlet Tommy."

"Mm. Doesn't mean I have ta enjoy watchin' it."

"No. But at least this way ya can see and learn what she's capable of. So you don't have ta worry so much for her in the future."

"Ada, I'll worry no matter what."

Ada smiled and squeezed his hand as another horn blared and he turned his attention back to the strip of sand in front of him. He focused in on the Adelisa. All the ships had moved off shore over the deeper part of the water. Reilly dove off the stern of the ship down into the water below, pulling off a couple of flips before breaking the waters' surface. It was a few heartbeats before he saw the boys head pop up out of the water a few meters from where he went in. He swam quickly toward shore where Eirnin was waiting for him. Once he reached his brother, he passed him a small cylinder. Eirnin took off running down the sand, heading toward the base of the tall rocky hill that jetted up into the sky.

Once he reached the base he passed off the cylinder to Carrick who started to free climb the rocky out cropping. He had to swing and sometimes throw himself to his next handholds before he could continue moving vertically again. There were a couple of times that the rocks beneath his handholds crumbled and he had to quickly readjust. When he finally made it to the top, he ran toward the outward edge. There were apparently sets of bows and arrows waiting for them there. He strapped the cylinder to an arrow and set it straight for the Adelisa. A large target waiting for it.

Aoife removed the cylinder and disappeared from view. A short moment later she appeared on the bow, a rifle drawn to her shoulder. There was a loud bang as she pulled the trigger ejecting the small cylinder out over the ship. The cylinder exploded a moment later out over the water in a shower of sparks. The remaining ships firing off their own cylinders in short order after Aoife. Again those watching from the shore clapped and cheered.

He watched as the ships started to return to the original circle they'd been in. Every other one descending further toward the land below them. A large circular piece of canvas had been spread out on the sand in the center of the ships. Once they'd all come to a stationary altitude each ship dropped a single line from its stern.

On the ground he watched as Reilly hooked the line from the Adelisa onto the piece of canvas. Each ship doing the same. Reilly then walked out onto the center of the canvas and the ships began to move outward. Slowly the canvas began lifting from the sand. Once it was fully stretched and about eight feet off the ground, everything stopped. Apparently the canvas was actually some sort of stretchy mesh material. Reilly started jumping and shot up into the air. They'd created their own large trampoline.

Reilly stopped and allowed the trampoline to come to a standstill. He stayed there as one of his cousins joined him. One of Aoife's uncles started shouting out so everyone could hear him.

"As always we'll be going off last years' rosters. Up first Reilly and Leo."

The two boys shook hands and then stepped away from one another. Two rolls of what appeared to be bandaging was dropped down to them. He watched as they both quickly wrapped their knuckles and then dropped the remainder of the roll onto the sand. A bell rang and they started to circle each other. Tommy's brain caught up to him as he realized they'd created a type of boxing ring.

Reilly dodged a punch by back flipping away from his opponent, using the bounce in the ring floor to assist him. His opponent then had to adjust to the floors movement. Essentially it was boxing with a twist. Throwing in the additional need to balance and adjust to the changing environment that they fought in.

As the match continued they became more aggressive. It seemed the goal was not to knock out your opponent in the traditional sense. Rather to knock them off and out of the ring onto the sand below. He imagined this kept the fighting friendlier and allowed for limited injuries.

They were both tall and agile, a good match in weight and class. Each seemed skilled in the same, if not extremely similar fighting styles. After a bit of dancing around each other they moved into attack once more. Reilly took a punch to the side, he dropped down to his knees and when he bounced back up, he somersaulted in toward his opponent forcing the boy into backing away. When Reilly landed on the mat, springing to his feet, he jumped into the air as high as he could before coming back down toward his cousin even more. The bounce, along with his forward movement causing the other to lose his balance and fall back over the edge.

Reilly continued to bounce and then did a front flip over the side to land next to his cousin and help him up from the fall. Reilly was declared the winner of the match. This continued for several more matches, each entertaining in their own right. Different fighting styles, techniques and acrobatics being showcased. He noticed that with each match the fighting became more intricate and skilled. It was strange to be among a group of people that cheered for both fighters at the same time and afterwards there was nothing but camaraderie between opponents. Carrick had lost his match to his cousin Peter but Eirnin had tied with Cam, both of them having fallen out of the ring together.

The heat of the day was beginning to creep up on everyone as morning moved into afternoon. One of the females could be heard announcing that after the next fight, brunch would be served since no one had eaten breakfast. He'd been sitting in between Ada and Finn throughout the morning and he'd been happy to listen to Finn's excited chatter. However upon hearing the announcement of food soon to come he heard Finn mutter lowly under his breath about how it was about bloody time he got to eat something. Tommy couldn't help but chuckle at him.

The next match soon began and this time it was between the girl he'd come to learn was Addie and a blonde girl that people were calling Niamh. While the men had moved with more aggression and force, the females had a graceful fluidity to their movements. They were evenly matched and each landed a number of hits before Niamh feinted a move and caught Addie unprepared for the opposing attack. Addie was sent flying backwards over the edge. She managed to catch the lip of the mat with her hands and used the leverage to flip so that she landed on her feet in the sand. Niamh the victor.

As soon as the match was called a slew of women and older children started going through the field of spectators delivering baskets of food to everyone. Finn was fairly jumping with joy as Ada received theirs and started to divvy the contents between all of them. As they ate Michael, Finn, Alfie and himself discussed the different matches and fighting styles. Finn stating that he'd enjoyed Eirnin's match the most. Aine who'd been silent during their conversation spoke.

"Just wait Finn, I'm sure that will change."

"Why?"

"Well because there's still two more matches to come, we're not done yet."

"Really? And ya think I'll like one of 'em better than Eirnin?"

"I have a feeling you will. Besides the next two are more exciting. The elders actually allow bets to take place on them."

"Tommy says bettin' is for mugs. It's just wastin' money on fixed races."

Alfie and Aoife's grandfather Bastien both laughed before the old man spoke to Finn.

"Aye and typically your brother would be right, but in this, there is nothing fixed. Just a simple bet on the opponent you think will win. Besides we don't bet money, we bet island duties, like cleaning up the mess we make today or the huts before we ship out."

"How do ya know who ta bet for?"

"That decision is based off of your knowledge of the skill of the person who's fighting when paired up against their opponent."

"I don't know who's fighting or their skills so I wouldn't know who ta bet for."

Aoife's grandmother, Bastiens' wife Yael spoke up.

"Watch closely then, that way you'll have a good idea who to bid on next year."

Tommy caught the smiles lighting up both Finn and Ada's face at Yaels' comment. A verbal indicator that she believed Aoife and Tommy would still be together come this time next year. The comment seemed to bring him a sense of relief. Her family elders had accepted him as a part of their granddaughters life. Approved of him even knowing that he wasn't a good man. He appreciated greatly the fact that he didn't have to pretend to be something he wasn't in order to be welcomed by them.

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

Aoife sat on the deck of the Adelisa in the little shade that she could find, waiting for all the food baskets to be passed out. Once everyone had something to eat the bell would ring and the fights would resume. She'd removed the tunic she'd had on under her corset, she didn't need the loose fabric. It only served as something for her opponent to grab a hold of. She'd also removed her bracers and changed into boots that didn't have iron rods imbedded in them. Doing so had helped reduce how hot she'd been feeling in the sun.

She was glad that this was the last part of the competition. When she finished her fight she would be able to find some shade to cool off in and grab a bite to eat. If she was lucky she might even be able to relax in Tommy's arms for a bit.

She wondered what Tommy had thought of the competition so far. She hoped that all the Shelby's were at least entertained. God knows there's nothing worse than being forced to sit in the heat and watch something you're not interested in. Hopefully Michael and Ada had been paying attention during the matches, it was good study material for their own fighting lessons.

She heard the bell ring and looked out to see her cousins Germaine and Liam jump down into the ring. She watched as they fought, noticing that Germaine seemed to have learned a few new moves. She could tell it surprised Liam but he'd always been vigilant and adaptable. If she were to bet she'd bet on Liam winning. Germaine may have expanded his moves but as she watched she could tell he still had no patience. He'd eventually make a mistake because of that. Liam would simply _patiently_ wait for it and then use it to his advantage. The only way Germaine would win was if he got lucky.

She felt Eirnin come up next to her and turned away from the match to look at him.

"How's the ring Eirnin?"

"It's stretched tight. Make sure you put extra power into any jumps if you want height. Think outside the ring and implement usage of the lines if you find an opening to... Liam should be finishing up with Germaine in a few. Here, let me wrap your hands."

Aoife held her hands out for Eirnin to wrap. As he worked on making sure her hands were at least somewhat protected she questioned him about his own match.

"What happened down there with you and Cam? Thought for sure you had him."

"As did I. The bugger knew it too, which is why he grabbed hold and latched on like a fucking alligator. God that man has some serious grip strength. Have to hand it to him though, a tie is better than a loss for him."

"What about Carrick? Did you see what happened there?"

"I think he just wasn't feeling it, you know. He put on a good show but he didn't seem to have interest in winning."

"Yeah. Has he said anything to you about whats been bothering him?"

"No...I think he spoke with Papi the other night though. He'll be okay."

They both heard loud shouts from the crowd below. Returning their attention to the match they watched their cousins try and work each other toward the edge of the ring.

"Who do you think will win Aoife?"

"Liam... not that I don't trust Carrick..."

"With his mind seeming preoccupied, you'd prefer if I kept a watch too."

"Have I told you recently how much I love and adore you."

"Come to think of it no, not a bloody single time this year. All right so that's one complement of appreciation per day. Which means you owe me fifty more descriptions of how incredible I am and how lucky you are to have me!"

"God fifty! Are you off your rocker! You can't have possibly been perfect for all fifty days. I had to have found you annoying and generally irritating for some of those."

"Ahh, but alas, you can't remember, so I'll take fifty... Come on... I'm waiting."

"Ugh, fine, fine...I love you, you're perfect, the best big brother in the world...said times fifty."

"Hm. Not quite what I was looking for... but I'll take it. You are officially forgiven for having forgotten to show the appreciation due me on a daily basis."

"Oh really... well I must say I am impressed with your gracious benevolence over my lack of sufficient admiration."

"So glad you see it my way."

Aoife couldn't keep her laughter in any longer and as she began to let it out, Eirnin joined her.

"If you two are quite finished with your hysterically inaccurate conversation. Liam has won and the bell is about to ring for your match Aoife. Somehow I don't think you'll be able to laugh Niall out of the ring."

"Ahem, right... sorry Carrick."

"Hang on a moment Carrick, what do you mean that our conversation was inaccurate?"

"Eirnin...We all know that I am the best big brother in the world...not you, as I have yet to relinquish that title. Which I will only do upon my death."

"Well fucking hell, that ain't fair."

"Life isn't fair. I was born first, so I'll always be the biggest brother... Suck it up buttercup."

Aoife listened to Eirnin give a heavy sigh, rolling his eyes to continue their playful banter.

"Fine, fine Carrick I concede the title to you... until your passing. At which point it will be bestowed upon me."

"Whatever floats your boat Eirnin. Are you ready Aoife?"

"Yeah, as ready as I ever am."

"Good, then this should be a piece of cake for you. If it's not you'll be doubling your training and sparring sessions."

"Yes Sir, Captain my Captain, sir."

"Now she fucking remembers that I'm the Captain!? Get your ass down there Aoife and remind them what real entertainment is."

* * *

 _Niall POV_

He watched from the railing of the Bebinn as Aoife vaulted off the railing of the Adelisa, completing a perfect Amanar. As always she landed gracefully and with extremely little rebound. Good to know she was still light on her feet. His sister Niamh had informed him that the ring was on the tight side this year. There was a possibility that it could work to his advantage, she may not be able to get decent height on her bounces. It also meant that she shouldn't be able to use the reverb as a tool to unbalance him.

He'd fought Aoife every year for the past 4 years, sometimes she won, sometimes he did. It never mattered who won though, it was always fun and he loved fighting her. She was unpredictable, adaptable, patient, and above all innovative. He never knew from one moment to the next how a fight with her would go. She didn't half ass things either and he loved that about her. He did wonder though if she'd play it safe, what with her beau here. She might take more care to ensure that she walked away with minimal bruising. Things to consider.

Niall calmly walked over to the opposite railing to prepare for his own entrance vault, a double front flip. He crouched down to limit the rebound on his landing, Aoife had done the same to help keep her feet under her. When the floor beneath them settled they both stood and knocked hands to signal their readiness to begin.

Each knowing the others fighting style they circled one another and watched for a tell of an incoming attack. Aoife was the first to move but it wasn't at him it was in and back and to the side, a feint. Which he came to realize was more about her testing the bounce in the floor than trying to trick him. He didn't want her to become too familiar with the flooring so he went in for a cross and she ducked to avoid him. He saw her roll to the side in an effort to come at him from his blind spot.

Realizing what she was attempting he sprang into a back flip to remove himself from her reach. Being petite her reach was limited but she was highly skilled in hand to hand. She took advantage of her ability to move swiftly. While he was in the air rotating back to his feet for landing she pounced into his space throwing her shoulder into his stomach and wrapping her arms around his waist before using his own reverb to help push herself into him.

He staggered back to catch his balance and attempted to put her in a headlock, but she'd released him as soon as he'd started his backwards momentum and she was out of his reach. They maintained eye contact as he steadied himself. She didn't attack, just waited for him to decide his next move.

***************0***************

They had been going at it for a fair amount of time now. The sun was beating down on them and the only relief came when a breeze would blow in from the sea. He had started to notice some dark clouds out in the distance and wondered if the growing storm would hit Vatulele or not. He knew that everyone was entertained and enjoying the bout. He could hear wagers being placed and some of them yelling at their chosen champion not to let them down.

He'd managed to get a few hits in same as she had and they'd both been somersaulting and flipping through the air left and right. There had been one instance where he could have sworn he'd had her dead to rights. She'd flown backwards and with the force he'd put into his throw there should have been no way for her to remain in the ring.

It was one of those times where fighting her was a joy. Her innovative nature had her reaching out and grabbing hold of the line closest to her. She'd used her momentum to swing around and back towards him. Where he'd taken a foot to the stomach. He'd grabbed her foot and pushed it up into the air as high as he could. She'd fallen onto her back, then wrapped her feet around his legs and brought him down next to her.

He knew better than to try and take advantage of her position. The last time he had it'd cost him the match because she'd managed to get her legs between them and kicked his sorry ass out of the ring. They each rolled away from each other and back on their feet. They were getting ready to charge one another again when he felt a slight slack come into the floor. It had paused them both in their actions but when it remained unchanged they both launched toward the other. Aoife had charged straight at him and stepped up onto his bent leg before he felt her hand dig into his shoulder.

He knew he only had a single second to do something that would stop her from wrapping around his back and neck to throw him forward. As he reached up to try and block her, he felt the floor slacken beneath him even more. They both heard the straining snap of one of the lines breaking off. Aoife halted her movements so that she was sitting on his shoulders and he wrapped his hands around her thighs to keep her there as they held their breath.

He could hear his sister and his cousins on the Adelisa yelling out orders to start lowering the ring back to the sand. Unfortunately whoever was steering the Sif moved out instead of down pulling the ring out over the shallow water and that line pulled taught before it too broke loose. The loss of the second line sent them tumbling toward the shallows of the beach that were dotted with coral. That was going to fucking hurt if they got pitched in there. The sound around him drowned into nothingness as he grabbed hold of Aoife's feet and hoisted her up from his shoulders. He heard her shout right and automatically pitched in that direction as they started to fall.

A milisecond later he heard her tell him to hold tight, so he firmed his grip on her ankles and a moment later they were dangling from the line she'd managed to grab hold of. The sound of Carrick and Eirnin shouting orders for other ships to drop their lines could be heard above them. Soon they were swinging back towards the sandy beach instead of dangling over the shallow reef filled water. As soon as he knew he'd land on land he let go and dropped to the ground with a roll to save his knees.

He watched from his position as Aoife swiftly climbed up the line to board the Bebinn shouting down at him that by default she won. Equipment malfunction or not she was right, he'd touched land first.

* * *

 **As always please comment and share your thoughts! Love to all!**


	36. Adelisa - Chapter 36

**Authors NOTE: So sorry it's been so long since I updated. Life has gotten a little bit hectic around my house between school coming to a close for the kiddos and spring cleaning inside and out getting underway, along with a couple of remodeling projects getting started. I hope everyone has been enjoying this story so far and I will try to ensure that I set aside a bit of time each week to work on continuing the story. It all depends on how busy the summer schedules end up being. **

**CHAPTER 36**

 **Vatulele Island, Fiji**

 **Adelisa Aiglentine**

 _Aoife POV_

After climbing aboard the Bebinn, Niamh let her know she'd get to the bottom of what happened with the lines and the Sifs incorrect movements. Accidents were not unheard of but all of their equipment and been checked and tested to make sure they were in perfect working condition. Aoife was glad for Niamh's willingness to volunteer her time to look into it as her own time available to spend with Tommy was growing short. He'd be leaving the following evening and she preferred to spend the rest of her time with him.

After thanking Niamh she jumped over to the Adelisa where all three of her brothers waited to make sure she was unharmed. Once they were satisfied that she was no worse for wear Eirnin helped remove the wrap from her hands and they congratulated her on the win. It was a somber congratulations as they all knew that winning or losing in that situation gave no one any sense of accomplishment or pride.

She headed to her cabin below to take a quick rinse in the shower in order to wash the sweat off herself and cool down. She made it quick and took a cursory glance at her body in the mirror over her sink. Niall had gotten some good shots in and she could already see the faint discoloration of some bruises forming on her skin. She was consoled with the fact that she knew he would be sporting some as well. Quickly drying and dressing in a lightweight silky skirt and top that she knotted at her waist she left the wonderful cool forced air of the ship back out into the island heat.

She heard the shouting first and listened as her brothers were preparing the ship for the storm that had been seen in the distance earlier. Apparently it had continued to build and started to show movement in their direction. She immediately went to assist in prepping the ship to withstand the storm. They didn't need to do much and managed to finish before anyone else. They all swung over to the Bebinn, docked next to them to help Niamh and Niall finish securing her.

* * *

 _Ada POV_

After the excitement of the last fight had died down she watched in fascination. People started telling those that had bet on Niall what chores they would have to do. No one argued that the bets shouldn't count because of the equipment malfunction that forced Niall to practically forfeit the fight. They all just commiserated with each other on different aspects of the match and even on the quick thinking and teamwork that was achieved during the mishap itself.

Niall was congratulated on a match well fought and that they looked forward to seeing what happened next year. Aoife had yet to return from topside but she'd seen her swing over to the Adelisa. She imagined she was freshening up before returning to them, she knew if it were herself she certainly would.

Finn had been an excited but nervous ball of energy during the entire fight, even managing to shout out a few times in support of Aoife. He was practically beaming, though he hadn't bet anything, he'd said that he thought Aoife would win.

Tommy on the other hand, she had noticed kept a razor sharp - (eye) on the fight, tensing every time Aoife took a hit and holding his breath whenever she went in for an attack. She was quite certain that she'd even noticed his hands balled into fist so tight that his knuckles turned white. He didn't say a word during the fight and kept his silence even after it was over. She was unsure if Tommy would say anything to Aoife later or not but if he did it was sure to be an interesting conversation.

She herself wouldn't mind finding Eirnin at some point and getting him to show her some of the moves he pulled off in his own match. Plus, he did promise her a small hike inland to see a waterfall and swim in the pool at its base. They would be leaving Fiji soon, so she'd have to get a specific plan going for when they were supposed to do that. She'd also have to get Michael to agree to keep an eye on the kids for her so she could.

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

As everyone busied themselves with cleaning the beach up of blankets and food baskets, he assisted Ada with packing up their own. He kept going over the entire morning in his mind, everything he'd seen and heard. He had been worried and quite frankly a bit scared for Aoife on a few occasions. Seeing her in action and succeeding in so many different areas of expertise put a few things into perspective.

She was right when she'd told him that both their lives were dangerous just in different ways. Ada's comment about him at least knowing what Aoife was capable of now, was true. It didn't mean he had to like seeing her in action though. He realized his desire was to make sure that she never had to be in a situation where she'd need to utilize her skills. He however was not an optimist and fully realized that he would never live a life where that would be possible. That being said knowing that she could handle herself in numerous scenarios did in fact bring him a since of serenity in regards to her safety. An echo of her Grandmother Bridget's words flashing in his mind... _Ya take care of that one. She's a hard one to crack but she'll take care of ya, as well._

He felt a rush of unbidden emotions move through him as those words resounded. Aoife would take care of him in more ways than one would expect. She held his heart in her hands and he felt like she'd been slowly picking up the shattered pieces of his soul and fitting them back in their proper places. He wanted to laugh at himself because his soul was the god damn puzzle she was putting together. After thinking he might have lost her due to his epic fuck up he knew that he was scared he'd never be able to actually ...live, again...without her in his life. Keeping the nightmares at bay and silencing the noises that haunted him. Reminding him that life was supposed to be lived not simply survived.

Aoife would protect his heart, his soul, his mind and she was even fuckin capable of protecting him from bodily harm if it came down to that. He had never met anyone like her and he knew without a doubt that he'd never meet anyone like her in the future either. The longer he knew her, the more he interacted with her, the more sure he became that he wanted and even needed her in his life permanently. He couldn't let her walk away from him ever. Which meant there could be no more fuck ups and no more decisions that would force her to have to deal with things she shouldn't have to. With that decision settled in his mind he knew what it was he needed to do.

* * *

 _Alfie POV_

He noticed the storm heading their way and decided it would be best to try and get Aine to agree it was time to head back to their hut. She'd been out in the heat long enough and now that the events of the mornin' were over she should rest. They could congratulate Aoife and her brothers later at the evenin' meal. The trick would be to figure a way for Aine to come up wit the idea of heading in herself. Alfie knew she was perceptive and very observant... he opted to feign a yawn that she would only be able to see from the corner of her eye, so it wouldn't seem like an obvious tactic to her.

It didn't pass his notice that he was resorting to juvenile antics in hopes that she would think he was tired and insist they head in and get some more rest. He would normally just come out and say they were headin' back to bed and that would be the end of it. He'd learned a long time ago though that although she wasn't nearly as stubborn as Aoife she still did not act kindly to bein'...told what to do. Plus wit her feelin' poorly and bein' moody from that, he knew it would be a lot less painful, yeah painful if she'd decide this herself.

* * *

 _Aine POV_

She knew what he was trying to do the moment Alfie yawned and pretended that he was trying to hide it from her. She didn't blame him, she knew that she had been moody and difficult with him. The truth was she was ready to go and lie back down for a bit. As silly and out of character as it was for Alfie to be trying to 'nudge' her towards bed, it was admittedly sweet and a sign of just how well he knew her and cared about her mental well being.

She did however prefer her gruff, straight forward, take no shite Alfie. The sweet considerate one was nice to have make an appearance every once in a while, but not to the point where he was trying to subtly manipulate her. He shouldn't have to resort to that kind of behavior because she was behaving so poorly.

"Silly man. I think you're right, I could do with some more sleep. Help me up Alfie and let's head inside before the storm hits. The boys and Aoife have everything under control."

When she began speaking Alfie had turned his head and listened to her. A sheepish look crossing his face as he realized she knew he was trying to put one over on her. But his smile was still sweet and even a touch happy that he was getting what he wanted without having a large argument on his hands. She really was lucky that this man had decided she was worth changing his view of the future for.

Alfie gripped her hands firmly and pulled her up to stand in front of him.

"Saw through that did ya. I was just..."

"...I know Alfie, you shouldn't have to though. I know you love me and only want what's best for me. Sometimes it's just hard to let myself agree with you. I promise, from this point on, I will not be such a pain and I'll let you take care of me when I'm feeling ill."

"Ya will, eh...right. Well then..."

She was taken by surprise when Alfie scooped her legs out from under her, forcing her to wrap her arms around his neck as he tucked her in against his chest and started carrying her back to their hut. She could hear the light hearted laughter of Memere and Papi drift after them as she was literally swept away by her tall, dark and decidedly ruggedly handsome love.

* * *

 **Small Heath - Birmingham**

 _Grace POV_

It had been over a week now since she'd seen Tommy around Small Heath. She knew that no one else had seen him either which meant that he had left town at some point. No one seemed to be aware of where he went off to. Not even Arthur who she'd managed to get the careless comment "that he was off on business", out of. Nor could she secure the position of barmaid out of Arthur. His polite reply had been he was still too far out from opening to even be thinking about staffing yet.

She was getting aggravated. How was she supposed to win him back if he wasn't around? She hadn't thought it would be nearly this hard to gain his forgiveness and assent to start over. Admittedly she had noticed a difference in his demeanor and overall character. He had changed, they all had, but fundamentally he should still be the same. She'd seen pieces of it herself. If only she could get him to open up to her about how he was different and why he was. Then she could work on fixing whatever it was that had turned him into this man that he was now.

Not that she'd change all of it, really she just wanted him to connect with her again. In order for that to happen he needed to open up to her...ugh! Perhaps it was time to approach Lizzie about his whereabouts, surely if anyone knew exactly what he was up to it would be the woman in his life...right?

* * *

 _Polly POV_

Things had been running smoothly at the den. John was handling the extra load left from Tommy's absence and Arthur was handling the business of the Garrison without issue as well. Everything was on track and she was starting to see the end of the tunnel that had been stretching out before them. She didn't want anything to go tits up. So she'd decided to sit in church for a spell before heading home. Never hurt to ask God to keep a watchful eye out for them. God knew they usually needed it.

Polly cleared the tally books of her desk and locked them in the drawer before ensuring that the cabinets and safe were secure. Grabbing her coat she stepped out of their new treasurers cage and locked the barred door behind her. She knew that Esme had gone home a bit ago with John but looking around it seemed Lizzie was still at her desk.

"It's getting late Lizzie. How much more work do you need to do in order to finish up for the evening?"

"I just finished."

"All right then let's go, I'll lock up tonight."

Polly watched as Lizzie nodded and stood, grabbing her own coat and bag off the hook behind her. As Lizzie came closer she noticed a contemplative look in the girls eyes.

"What is it?"

"When is Tommy supposed to be back from his business trip?"

"When he's finished with his business I imagine. He didn't give a specific date. Just said he'd be back before the end of the month."

* * *

 _Lizzie POV_

"What business is he doing that he's out of town for this long? Especially with Arthur getting the Garrison ready to open... I'd of thought he'd be here to help with that."

Looking over at Polly from the corner of her eye she noted that the older woman was pursing her lips in _contemplation_ or perhaps _irritation_? Either way she doubted that Polly would clue her in on anything. She was quite sure however that Polly was perhaps the only one that knew exactly where Tommy was and what he was up to.

"If Tommy wanted you knowing what his business was he'd of told ya himself, before he left. You should know better than to ask questions. If there's something you should know, then you'll know, otherwise you don't need to know anything. Keep your head down and do your job, you might just get to keep it. Now get on home."

Lizzie quickly nodded her head while she was under Polly's scrutinizing stare. She certainly didn't need her running to Tommy and telling him she was getting too nosy. She had no doubts that if anyone could get Tommy to can her, it was his Aunt. There was no such thing as an idle threat when it came from Polly Gray.

"Of course, goodnight Polly."

Polly simply raised her right eyebrow and kept her mouth in a hard straight line. Knowing she wasn't going to be getting any other indications for dismissal she hurried down the road away from the den and Polly. Hopefully when she went back to work tomorrow Polly would have dismissed her questions as mere curiosity.

Rounding the corner at a faster than normal pace she was startled when she almost ran into another person. Looking up with an apology already escaping her lips she froze when she saw it was Grace in front of her.

"Grace. You're out late this evening. Excuse me, I was just on my way home."

"Yes, um... Is Tommy back yet?"

"... No."

Lizzie started to go around Grace since she seemed to have no inclination of moving out of the way but she was stopped when Grace's hand shot out and gripped a hold of her arm.

"When will he be back?"

"Get your hand off me! Tommy will be back when he finishes his business. When that will be is none of _your_ business."

"So you don't know either. Hmm. Interesting."

"Grace, if Tommy wanted you to know where he was going or what business he was attending to. He would tell you himself. You of all people should know better than to ask questions. Keep your head down and you might just get to keep it."

"My, my, my. You might have learned how to sound like a Shelby all ready, but there's no ring on your finger that makes you one of them. If I were you I wouldn't get too comfortable. I don't see you managing to succeed at being anything more than a Shelby's whore."

"Watch yourself Grace, your claws are showing. We both know that the only reason you'd un-sheath those was if you had something to worry about. From where I'm standing, I'd say that I've got a better chance at obtaining that Shelby name than you do. Have a nice evening."

Lizzie stepped quickly away and toward her home, her only desire to get as far away from Grace as possible. God that woman got under her skin. She truly hoped that Tommy was good and done with her. There was no way she'd be able to stand working for him if Grace ever became his wife, not that Grace would ever allow Tommy to keep her on if she came back into the picture.

* * *

 _Arthur POV_

The numbers were off...they had to be. He knew that he had ordered more than enough booze to stock the bar. So why were half of the shelves empty. Arthur knew he'd never been the best at numbers but he knew he wasn't this bad. Heading back into his office he searched through the scattered papers that were on every available surface. He knew he had a copy of the order he placed around here somewhere.

He had to make sure it hadn't been his own mistake. It had to be, as he couldn't believe that anyone would have the guts to take from a Shelby. Things had been quiet. Tommy had said everything was under control before he left and John had told him just that morning that things were good.

Finally, there the damn thing was. Arthur studied his copy of the order that he placed and compared it to the invoice sheet he'd received with the booze when it was delivered. The invoice was showed that he'd been shipped exactly half the amount of everything that he's ordered. What the bloody fucking hell, who's cock up was this shite.

He grabbed the new phone line and went to call the bloody bugger who he'd ordered the booze from. Just as the ringer started to go off he heard a banging on the front door. Arthur yelled from the back, hoping that the person outside could hear him.

"Wait a bloody damn minute will ya."

The fucker picked up the line, "Ya?"

"Why the bloody fuckin' 'ell did I only get half my shipment, hmm?"

"...Mr. Shelby?"

"Damn right! You find out where the rest of my booze is. I want it delivered by tomorrow mornin' ya hear me?!"

"You only received half of your shipment?"

"Isn't that wha' I just said. My order shows the numbers I expected, the invoice with your crates shows exactly half the correct amount of each liquor. Now get it fuckin' fixed before this becomes a serious matter, cause ya won't like it, if it becomes a serious matter."

"...Yes sir Mr. Shelby. I'll look into it right now and get it straightened out for you."

"Tomorrow morning."

"Yes, good evening sir."

Arthur slammed the phone down and went to the front. He unlocked the inner door and stepped into the vestibule. Looking through the window he saw John boy chewing on a matchstick waiting on him.

He unbarred the outer door and let his brother in.

"John boy, wha' are ya doin' here this late in the evenin'? Thought you'd be holed up in bed with that new wife a yours."

"Ah, I'll get to that when I get home later. Thought I'd pop in and see how things are comin' along."

"Yeah, yeah sure. Come on in then, still bloody fuckin' cold in the evenings."

"Yeah... It's fuckin' gold Arthur."

"Yeah, real nice and posh like, eh?"

"...Yeah, real posh Arthur. Who'd ya expect ta come in here, the bloody King of England? This is Small Heath. All you're gonna get in here is the factory workers and criminals."

"Hey. We are bringing some class to our little corner of England. Nothin' wrong with a bit of posh round here."

"All right Arthur, just so long as the booze is still affordable for your clientele."

"Yeah, they'll be satisfied.

"Good. Well looks like you're ready to open. What are you still waiting on?"

"Stock and staff and a brew master but Johnny Doggs says he's gonna bring someone in by the end of the week that might be a good fit."

"Sounds good. Everything else going all right?"

"Small inventory problem but it should be fixed by tomorrow morning."

"Inventory problem?"

"Only got half the shipment in."

"Why are we going to an outsider for our liqour? What's wrong with using our own imports?"

"Nothing, using thems too. Tommy thought it be good to add some variety. He wants to see if there's anything worth starting to import ourselves is more likely."

"Sounds like Tommy."

"When's he comin' back?"

"Don't know. Just know that everything is on schedule and he's supposed to be back before the end of the month."

"Right before everyone returns then?"

"Yeah. Lookin' forward to seeing the kids again."

"Esme ready for it?"

"She's workin' herself up about it. I keep telling her it'll be fine but she just gnaws on it ya know."

"Hmm. Women."

* * *

 **Vatulele Island - Fiji**

 _Aoife POV_

After helping to ensure that all the ships were secured to withstand the upcoming storm Aoife took the lift down to the beach. Everyone had seemed to clear out now that the storm was closing in. Seeking shelter in their huts and getting ready to enjoy a storm on land. She headed for the path that lead to her own private little haven. tossing the small vial in her hand up in the air and catching it on its way back down.

She'd made sure to check in with Celeste about the tincture she's asked for. It had been ready and waiting. Celeste had given her strict instructions to only use a miniscule amount as it was a potent mixture. Aoife debated with herself about how to go about using it. Tommy wanted her so she'd need to tell him about the little experiment she intended to do with him. Perhaps tell him that his goal was _not_ to kiss her back when she kissed him?

As she came up to her hut she saw Tommy sitting on the daybed out on the front porch. He was far away in his own head as she approached him. She sat down gently, barely brushing herself against his side. The slight friction catching his attention.

"Penny for your thoughts Tommy?"

"Not really thinkin', more allowin' my imagination to run wild."

"Imagination huh. What were you imagining?"

"My life... what it will be like when I finally get ta wrap this business up. My end goal, with allowances for the changes that I want ta make in it."

"And what does your life look like?"

"Eventually, after a fair amount of hard work... a house in the country where I can breathe clean air. It'll have land so I can keep horses, maybe even train them. It'll still be close enough ta Birmingham that getting to and from home and the office won't be that long a drive..."

"It sounds lovely Tommy. I can see you in the country, the clean air and the quiet. Your own private haven away from the stress of business. Is your family with you?"

"No...They all have their own places and are happy where they are. Except Finn...Finn is there, running around and gettin' in ta trouble. He's happy there... I'm happy there because you're there with us."

"I'm there?"

"You're there Aoife. I wake up to ya every mornin', the fresh rain and fuckin floral scent of ya filling the rooms."

"Jasmine."

"..."

"Fresh rain and jasmine... my scent. I still can't quite decipher yours, it's elusive, like you. I look forward to the day when I see your vision of the future through my own eyes."

"A promise for the future then?"

"... The future is uncertain, anything can happen. No one is promised a tomorrow. But here, in this moment now. I'll promise you that I will never take you or us for granted. Know that whatever our future does hold, I'll live with no regrets about it. No regrets about you. I hope that you'd feel the same?"

"I'll never regret meeting you Aoife. No matter what our future holds."

"Good. Now, how do you feel about a little experiment?"

"What kind of experiment?"

"Well... All _you_ have to do is refrain from kissing me. If you can."

"Is that right. And why would I want ta refrain from kissin' ya? I do quite enjoy it."

"Your willpower is quite strong but I said if you can. I don't think you'll be able to but I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt."

"Hmm. Why are ya wantin' to try this experiment?"

"Oh, it's just to test out the viability of a theory."

"Involved with kissin'?"

"Yep."

"All right. It's your experiment. The only thing I have ta do is not kiss you?"

"Correct. Let's take this experiment inside though shall we. Just in case it gets out of hand."

"Oh and is there a possibility that this experiment will get out of hand?"

"...Hmm, more like a high probability that it will."

"Then by all means, let's take this inside."

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

He followed Aoife inside, ensuring to lock the door so that they wouldn't have any surprise visitors. He really wasn't sure what was going on but he had a slight nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. He trained his gaze on Aoife as she went over to the pitcher of water. She poured a small cup and took a drink before turning towards him.

She had a mischievous look in her eyes as she sauntered over to him. He enjoyed the weight of her hands smoothing over his shirt and the muscles of his chest beneath it. Her voice an octave lower than normal.

"Remember... no matter what... don't kiss me."

Tommy smirked down at her but nodded all the same. "No kissin'."

He felt Aoife lean against him as she raised herself onto her toes. The tip of her nose brushing lightly against the line of his jaw as she traced it back to his ear. Nibbling and sucking lightly along the way before trailing her lips back to his own and lingering there with a soft yet firm pressure. He felt the moist heat of her tongue as she swiped it across his lips. Then the firm pressure of her hand at the base of his neck as she changed the angle of his head. He opened his mouth just slightly to breathe in her breath. Her mouth and lips captured his and her tongue darted deftly into explore his own mouth.

He was trying to remember that he was not to return her kiss, but as her tongue nudged his own, his mind blanked... When he could finally make sense of his thoughts once more he came to realize that he'd pulled Aoife in against him and was holding her there firmly. His own tongue was exploring her mouth as if he'd never kissed her before. A powerful buzz of arousal was running through his veins. And there was a lingering after taste of bitterness in his mouth.

Tommy pushed Aoife away from him but kept her in his arms. Breathing deeply and clearing his mind he realized what theory Aoife had been testing.

"Don't ever fuckin' use that shite again. "

"I've proven my theory so there's no need to. I don't need to entice you to want me when you already do. We just proved that there are some aphrodisiacs powerful enough to even make you forget yourself for a moment. Now you have a viable reason for what was behind your actions with Grace and you can stop spinning that topic around that mind of yours."

"You went to all this trouble just to get Grace out of me head?"

"Why not? She doesn't belong there anymore."

"Mm. Do me a favor and rinse your mouth out. When I kiss you again, I want ta be able to taste ya, not that shite."

He listened to her small chuckle and she nodded her head before leaving his embrace to head to the lavatory so she could do as he requested. While she was gone he tried to think about what on earth he was going to do when he returned to Small Heath. He needed to get Grace out of Birmingham, hell out of England.

**********0**********

The storm had finally hit the island and the daylight had been obscured to a twilight darkness even though it was only late afternoon. He'd spent the last hour or so in bed, tangling up the sheets with Aoife. Eventually she'd fallen asleep on his chest, the strenuous activity of the morning finally catching up with her. He listened to the rainfall hitting the leaves and forming giant puddles on the ground outside. His mind going back to a picture of what his future could hold.

 _Business was successful, the family was happy and thriving. He had a small townhouse in Small Heath close to the offices, which he'd stay at occasionally when work kept him late. It was the weekend though and he was at their home in the country. Breathing in the clean crisp air while looking out on the green fields where the horses grazed in the morning mist. Turning his head toward the bed, a vision of Aoife sprawled across the mattress under their bedding sound asleep._

 _The faint sound of a baby's voice speaking gibberish travelling through the door to the adjacent nursery._

He could see it... He just didn't know if he was going to be able to have it. He knew he would do everything in his power to strive towards that future goal. Because he wanted what he saw.

* * *

 _ **As always comments, questions, suggestions and constructive criticsm welcome and appreciated! Comment away and let me know how the story is shaping up for you. Anything you're excited about, anything you hope will happen, etcetera! Love and positive vibes to everyone!**_


	37. Adelisa - Chapter 37

**AUTHORS NOTE** **: Sorry guys this is a super short chapter, but I wanted to get it out to you. We are coming up on the last few chapters of the story and I'm digging into how everything is going to come together. I should have a child free week coming up and am hoping to get a large chunk of writing done during that timeframe. With things coming to a close let me know if there is anything specific you'd like me to address with regards to characters or plot lines. Thanks for hanging in there with me on this, I'm both excited to be finishing the story up and yet sad that it's going to come to an end.**

* * *

 **Chapter 37**

 **Vatulele Island - Fiji**

 _Aoife POV_

She listened to the patter of the rain drops as they fell in a soothing chaotic rhythm. At some point Tommy had risen and opened the doors to the veranda allowing a gentle cooling breeze and petrichor to enter the hut. As she came further awake she slowly stretched out and enjoyed the moment of peace. Opening her eyes she surveyed the room and found Tommy sitting in a side chair by the open door staring out into the distance of the island tropics.

His lean form relaxed back into the chair, bare to her eyes aside from the skivvies he'd dawned. A glass of amber fluid, she assumed to be whiskey on the side table next to him and a cigarette dangling from between his lips. She had to admit that while she would have preferred for him to still be in bed with her, she enjoyed the view he presented very much.

She thought about what he'd said earlier... what he imagined his future to look like. She took a moment to imagine waking up just like this to find Tommy staring out a window in their bedroom. His mind lost in thought as she studied his every nuance to her hearts content. Him framed in the soft muted lighting of an english morning. She had no idea what she would do to occupy herself on the ground but she felt like it didn't matter as long as she got to wake up to this view every day.

She enjoyed the moment, as it highlighted the things she loves. The sound, smell and atmosphere of a steady rain. The comfort of a warm bed and a feather pillow with a light cooling breeze drifting gently across her exposed skin. The view of the man she loves relaxed, enjoying his vices and caught in his own thoughts. She continued to gaze even as her own thoughts began to wander and take her to another place and time, only returning when the low soft sound of Tommy's voice drifted to her.

"Where are ya?"

..."Hmmm."

"You're awake but you're not here."

"Hm. Just contemplating... a possibility."

"... a possibility?"

"Mm. The possibility of continually waking to a similar view in the future."

"... And do you find the view to be acceptable?"

"I find the moment in its entirety to be exceedingly pleasant and the view to be quite lovely."

"...Lovely..." By the softness and slight twist in the tone of Tommy's voice she knew he was tossing the word around in his head, contemplating it for some reason.

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

He continued to watch Aoife while he thought about what she'd said. He knew she wanted an explanation from him when she lifted a single brow at him in question.

"I don't know... that anyone... has ever used the word lovely in regard ta me."

"Would you prefer I choose a different word?"

"...No... did you find the possibility ta be lovely as well?"

"The possibility is alluring... I find that this is my second favorite way to awaken."

Tommy felt one of his own brows raising at her response, he took one last drag from his cigarette and set it into the dish by his side. "...Second... what would be your first?"

He watched as the smirk he'd become quite fond of appeared on her lips as the answer to his question ran through her thoughts. Her voice a pitch softer, flowing through him like silk between his fingers.

"It's second because my favorite way to waken, is in your arms."

Tommy took a moment to take her in as he absorbed her words. Her head supported on his pillow as strands of her hair wavered gently around her face as the breeze from outside drifted over her. A single thought running through his mind. They needed ta talk.

* * *

 _Aine POV_

She stared at the small envelope in her hands, running her fingers over the edges and putting off opening it. Shortly after Alfie had carried her back to the hut he'd stepped out before the rain to find Celeste and request more tea for her. Incidentally Celeste had showed up at their door, envelope in hand, the answer to her question in her grasp.

She'd hidden the envelope before he'd returned and now he was sitting out on the veranda enjoying his book and the rain, trying to give her some quiet so that she could rest. Except she couldn't and she knew that the easiest way to alleviate her anxiety was just to open the envelope and face whatever was inside. But she was...afraid.

Staring at the envelope in her hand she thought of how the contents could potentially change everything. She and Alfie would need to get married sooner than she planned, hell she'd be someone's mother sooner than she'd planned. Taking a deep breath she pictured Aoife standing there telling her to open the damn thing already and get it over with. The sooner she knew the contents the sooner she could make a decision about what needed to happen next.

* * *

 _Alfie POV_

He could make out the sound of Aine moving around inside as he stared out over the waves crashin' against the shore through the pourin' rain. The rain was cool but thankfully not the cold rain they typically got in England. It was rather nice especially after the heat they'd been havin' on the island.

He debated wit himself on whether to go inside and see what was keeping Aine from restin'. Unsure of if there was anythin' he could do to help her relax. He had a feelin' she was workin' herself up about the possibility of bringin' a lit'l one inta the world just yet. They hadn't even discussed the subject together aside from an offhand comment about how neither one of them was ready for kids until later in life. Granted he knew he wasn't gettin' any younger but they both still had time before either one of them was too old.

He continued to stare out at the ocean before him. The thought runnin' through his head that if she was, well then that would be that. Life didn't run on the timetables and desires of individuals, and while they had been careful in their encounters, if it happened, then it happened for a reason. Even if he didn't know the reason himself.

Alfie closed the book that he'd lost interest in and started to stand when he heard Aine's voice callin' for him from just inside the door. He turned slightly to see her standin' lookin' down at a slip a paper in her hand. Aine's expression was unreadable as she held it out ta him. He studied her a moment more before reading what it said.

* * *

 _Bastien POV_

Bastien reread the letter that Grace had asked Carrick to deliver. He'd retrieved it before the meeting he'd had with Aoife and Shelby. He'd told the boy that Grace had simply asked the man for assistance and that he'd be able to locate her in Small Heath. That the letter had mentioned nothing about Thomas or any of the Shelby's, so it appeared the letter had no relevance to the man.

He hadn't particularly been fond of the girl when she'd been involved with his grandson, no specific reason, simply a disinterest in her personality. When he'd been informed of their relationship Carrick had spoken with him of her past in New York and while he had taken a cursory look into it there hadn't been any red flags. The single time he hadn't bothered to dig deeper into a person that got close to one of his own.

He was aware of how she'd left the ship and his Grandson. He remembered that he hadn't really been all that surprised by it. She'd never seemed to, well... fit. Though he had been angered that her parting actions had caused danger to fall on his grandchildren. Thankfully they were protective of each other and capable of dealing with such matters.

It was when he learned that this Shelby had a history with Grace that he realized his granddaughter truly and deeply cared about the man. He knew she had to, in order to overlook that fact about him. So it was with a silent resigned sigh that he accepted Thomas Shelby was going to become one of his own.

He sat and listened to the boys current predicament and his solution for it. He had been rather impressed with how detailed and thought out it was. Shelby certainly had an intelligent mind, he wondered briefly what the boy would have been had his circumstances in life been better. If they had been he somehow doubted that he would have been strong enough to live through and overcome what he'd been through in the war though. Everything in life makes a person who they are.

So both his granddaughters would be continuing on the family tradition of choosing men who were more sinners than saints. He was a sinner himself, he understood that even devils need the love of the right woman. And sinners knew that you had to get your hands dirty from time to time in order to get the job done. A man that would kill for his business, would have no qualms about killing to keep his family safe.

So he had agreed to help the boy with his plan.


	38. Adelisa - Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

 **Sunset**

 **Aboard the Adelisa Aiglentine**

 _Carrick POV_

The sky was cast in soft glowing shades of color against the dispersing storm clouds on the horizon. A light sprinkle the only thing remaining of the heavier rainfall from earlier in the day. A small group, consisting of immediate family and new friends stood on deck to witness the impromptu union taking place before them. As the current Captain of the Adelisa he'd been asked to officiate the ceremony.

There were no flowers, no fancy clothing and no rings. Yet the vows between bride and groom were spoken with the weight of love and conviction. When all was said and done quiet applause and cheers surrounded the newlywed couple.

Congratulations were kept short as Solomons and Shelby were to leave the next day and everyone thought it best to allow both men time with Aine and Aoife.

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

Almost everyone had descended back down to the ground but Aoife stood at the railing watching the remainder of the sunset. She enjoyed the light smattering of rain that had been falling since the wedding had begun and tilted her head back slightly to feel the soft drops land on her face. She couldn't help but feel happy and content in this moment. She would always remember the beauty of the evening that nature had bestowed upon the event. Even though the ceremony had been unexpected, short and simple, it had been both beautiful and romantic in its own way.

Traditional customs had not been upheld due to the unexpected event taking place, but there was an understanding by all, that Empyrean traditions would take place at a later date when a celebration of the union could be thrown.

Even though it had been sprinkling she'd seen the tears in Aine's eyes, but she knew they were tears of joy. Alfie couldn't hide his emotions, though he liked to act like it was just the rain blurring his vision. It really had been beautiful.

She felt Tommy come up behind her. His arms wrapping around her waist as he looked out on the view himself. Her grandfather had asked him for a moment when the ceremony had concluded.

"What did Papi want with you?"

"Last minute business. He thought we should get it out of the way now so that he won't have to bother us tomorrow, before I leave."

"Mm."

"Are ya happy?"

"Yes... Is it wrong for me to be both happy and sad at the same time?"

"Not if that's the way you feel. What are ya sad about?"

"...I'm happy that a new stage is beginning, but I can't help but be a bit sad that there's also one ending."

She felt the slight movement of Tommy nodding his head behind her as he considered her answer.

" It's alright to be both happy and sad that things are changin'. However, I'll do my level best ta ensure that you're more happy than sad."

"Is that right? What do you suppose will make me happier than I am right now."

"Well now... I was thinkin' about taking ya back down to our secluded, little temporary haven and spendin' the rest of the night... making memories that will be enough to last us til we're together again."

Aoife couldn't keep the smile from her face as she listened to Tommy's plans. She certainly thought he had the right idea. She knew that she was going to see him again in a little less than a month. She also had a feeling that she was going to miss him even more this time around. So she didn't want to waste anymore of what little time they had left together. However there was one thing she wanted from him before they went dockside... a kiss... on deck... in the rain, while the sunset bloomed its last colors.

She turned around slowly in his arms so that she was looking up into the icy blue of his eyes. Eyes that at the moment seemed to hold all the warmth in the world for her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her weight against him. Reaching up to claim the kiss she wanted she murmured against the rain kissed coolness of his lips.

"Mm. I do find that I quite enjoy the way your mind works."

She could feel his responding smirk before he murmured his own response.

"Glad to hear it."

His lips settled onto hers to take what she was clearly offering. She was certain that when they finally pulled apart she could see a bit of steam rising from them and she couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up. She felt the warmth of Tommy's fingers as they gently brushed wet strands of her hair from her face. When he was satisfied that they were no longer hindering his view, his knuckles slowly ran down the line of her jaw, stopping at her chin to tilt her face back up to his.

"Now that is a sound that I enjoy hearing. You're beautiful Aoife, ya take my breath away."

She felt heat rising to her cheeks and knew the damn man had made her blush.

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

Tommy studied Aoife carefully. He thought back on all the times he'd spent with her and he realized that this was the first time he'd ever seen her blush. He'd surely seen her flushed after they'd been enjoying one another but he'd never seen her cheeks blossom with this soft delicate rose color before. He ran his thumbs gently over the line of her cheeks taking it in to his memory.

"...What's this about?"

"...You... you Tommy... are perfect... for me."

He could tell that she meant every word she said and it was like being kicked in the gut, but in a good way. He needed to get them back to the hut or else Carrick was going to want to fuckin' kill him for what he planned on doing with her and he was literally inches away from doing them right here, right now. He pulled her hands down from around him, clasping them in his own before bringing them to his lips and kissing her knuckles.

"...Come on... let's head back."

***************0***************

Thankfully they'd managed to make it back to their hut in record time. Everyone was starting to gather for the evening meal but he wasn't hungry. He had no desire to share Aoife on their last night together here. She hadn't said anything about wanting to eat and seemed far too interested in undoing the buttons of his shirt to care about food either anyway.

He felt the weight and shifting of her hands as she toyed with his braces before guiding them off his shoulders. Her fingers tracking a line of heat against his skin as she pushed the fabric of his shirt open and off him. The cloth falling limply to the floor just inside the entry.

She'd worn a light weight skirt that wrapped around her to the wedding. As the heat of her hands branded the bare skin of his chest, tracing the ink there, his fingers deftly pulled the tie at her waist loose. The entire thing simply released its grip from around her hips and drifted downward to join his shirt.

The warm island climate had ensured the disuse of layers and he relished in the ease of access to the body of the woman he wanted on every level. Not that he wouldn't thoroughly enjoy unveiling that same body layer by layer back in England. Her penchant for lacy barely there knickers was a special enjoyment as well.

He quickly slipped the buttons on her shirt loose as he felt his trousers ease their grip on his waist. Aoife's dainty nimble fingers moving with purpose over him to achieve her desired goal. He leaned down to distract her with his lips. Grasping her waist firmly he lifted her up and felt her bare thighs automatically wrap around him, her ankles locking behind him.

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

She enjoyed wrapping herself around Tommy, the clean leanly muscled lines of him. He wasn't soft, she could feel the hard definition of him beneath the smoothness of his skin. She reveled in the strength of his hands and the sure gait in his stride as he moved them further into the main room. His lips demanded her attention as they continued to caress her own, his tongue delving into her mouth to seize what was his. She tried desperately to divide her attention with what his mouth was doing and what his hands were after.

With her eyes closed she could feel the path of his hands caressing the line of her back. A jolt of electricity flowing through her where he touched. He gently tugged at the clasps of her brassiere, loosening the binding around her chest little by little, until it released completely and hung loosely around her. His hands continuing their upward path to smooth over her shoulder blades. Calloused fingers catching the satin ribbon straps and shifting them from their perch to fall down her arms.

His lips lifted from hers and she took a deep breath into her lungs as he travelled a path up the line of her jaw. He slowly lowered to his knees and placed her gently down, on one of the arm chairs. As she settled onto the edge of the seat his hands began to massage her waist where he gripped her, slowly moving to her hips, then further down to the tops of her thighs.

His mouth was busy enjoying her weak spot. Making her gasp lowly and arch her body towards his own, in order to press against him. Her own hands gliding over his biceps, caressing his shoulders. The texture of his skin changing slightly as she ran over the puckered ridges of one of the scars that graced his body. Her fingers finding his neck and kneading into his flesh.

He was very efficient at multi-tasking. He lavished her neck and collar bone with attention as she felt the gentle tapping of his fingers against her thigh. A demand for her to relinquish him from her grasp. She thought about teasing him a bit before doing so but when his teeth nipped into the skin at her pulse and one of his hands cupped the back of her head, to keep her from shying away from him. She allowed her ankles to unlock and her legs hung loosely at his hips.

She could feel the movement of his silent chuckle against her skin as his hands clasped gently around her wrists and pulled them from his neck to sit in her lap. The straps of her brassiere finally continuing their descent down her arms.

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

He ran the pads of his fingers over the satin and lace textures of the garment that had confined the globes of her breasts. Gripping the material, he slowly pulled it out from between them and dropped it on the floor.

Taking in the sight before him his eyes caught on her expression and he reveled in the soft dimpled smile and glittering green gems that studied him right back. Leaning in he took her mouth again as he raised her hands onto the arms of the chair. He travelled back to breath in her ear and murmur to her.

"Your hands stay here. Don't move 'em. Can you do that for me?"

He didn't need to see her face to know she had one of her brows raised at him or that her smile had slipped into a smirk. He felt an almost imperceptible nod of her head in ascent to his order. He was happy to know that her aversion to being ordered around didn't extend to moments like this. Though he imagined she wouldn't be shy about ordering him around in these times either.

He wrapped one of his arms securely around her waist to keep her nestled firmly against him. He pulled himself back and leaned away from her. Taking his other hand and lightly tracing her collar bone, settling his palm against it and framing the base of her neck with his hand. All Aoife did was sit there and study him, her eyes dancing wickedly. He gave her neck a gently squeeze before releasing it and nudging her back so that her shoulders laid against the back of the chair.

He ran his hand down the supple skin of her torso in between her breasts, his gaze following along with it, until his palm pressed against her stomach.

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

Aoife slid her eyes closed for a moment as she felt his fingertips dance along the edge of her scanties, dipping inside slightly to run over the skin beneath. Nothing more, just... playing, though she was certain his mind had mapped out exactly what he was going to do. She had been slightly surprised by his order to remain as he positioned her but she was willing to give him free reign at the moment. She was far too interested in seeing where this would lead, to ruin whatever he had planned for her.

**********0*********

**********0*********

She felt both of his hands move back to massaging her waist and slowly working his way down her legs. A moment went passed and then she felt the heat of his breath against her breast. The man knew how to use his mouth. Lips, tongue, teeth... leaving marks of his presence behind on her skin. She dug her own fingernails into the armrests when she felt the urge to tangle them in his hair.

His hands had removed her legs from his hips as his mouth travelled lower, sucking on the skin just under her naval. He pulled off her shoes before setting her feet down on the floor and running his hands up her calves, over her knees and along her thighs. His lips rubbing over her skin and the lace at her hips, making her tremble. She opened her eyes and watched as he grasped the hem of her scanties and dragged them down the line of her legs as he knelt back to drop them in a pile with her brassiere.

His icy blue gaze roamed over her. She was sure that he was committing the picture she made to his memory. She had never been shy or overly concerned with her body image. She was confidant and yet she felt like this was the first time she truly understood what feeling sexy felt like. She allowed her own gaze to wander and take him in, she knew he was paying acute attention to her when she pouted ever so slightly while looking at him.

"What's the pout for Aoife?"

"I think it's incredibly unfair to be the only one naked right now."

"Mm. I believe there's a saying about that."

"...Really?"

"... good things come to those who wait."

"Mm and why are we waiting Tommy?"

"Because there's something I've been wanting to do and if I don't keep myself contained I won't be able to resist you."

"Hm. I suppose I can live with my view being blocked for a little while longer."

"Good. Close your eyes... that's it... keep them closed. All I want you to do right now is...feel."

Aoife waited for him with her eyes closed. A soft barely there stroke of his nails scraping up the skin of her legs. The firm grip beneath her knees as he pulled them open so she was spread out in front of him. His light touch flowing up the inside of her thighs and tracing over the crease of her hips. She heard herself purr as he enticed her with his calloused fingers and short nails, traveling close to where she really wanted his touch but then flickering away.

Until he was exactly where she had wanted him. His thumb running over her, spreading her heated slickness as he slowly circled around the bundle of nerves at her core. His other hand playing over the skin of her stomach in feather light strokes. He knew how to touch her to make her want him, how to touch her, so that want built into need. He'd been paying attention since the very first time they'd laid together. God forbid anyone believe that Thomas Shelby didn't pay attention to the details.

She was about to voice her opinion on his state of dress again when she felt the heat of Tommy's breath right before she felt his mouth descend onto her core. Her desire and pleasure spiking as he tasted her. Fingers, lips, teeth, tongue all working in tandem to explore and discover her at his own leisure. She was amazed that her willpower to remain immobile was still intact. Her legs trembled and her body strained and shuddered. His tongue flicking over her nerves while he eased two of his fingers inside her to thrust in rhythm with his mouths work.

She could feel the pressure building inside of her, that hot throbbing hard knot low in her gut growing with each stroke he gave. Until he curled his fingers and sped his pace. Gods the man could make her moan and she had no doubts that she would beg him if he asked it of her. Thankfully it would seem he didn't need for her to beg at the moment, as he pushed her over the edge into orgasm. His name a breathy moan from her lips as the darkness behind her eyelids bled to white.

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

His name drifting to him as she fell caused the last straw of his restraint to fall away. He'd been wondering what she tasted like, he hadn't been disappointed. Tommy quickly removed his remaining clothing and settled himself between her legs once more. Languidly kissing his way back up her chest while he waited for her to come back to herself enough to enjoy fully coupling together.

Her purring sigh was a thing of beauty when he heard her speak.

"...I swear Tommy If I still can't move..."

Tommy chuckled and rubbed his lips gently over her own to quiet her.

"You can open your eyes and move all you want now Aoife."

"Good."

He pulled back slightly and watched as her eyes fluttered open while he felt her arms wrap around his shoulders. Her hands gently scratching his neck and the back of his head. She knew it was something he enjoyed, it tended to relax him. He felt her thighs wrap around him once more and her heels pressed lightly into his lower back. She hummed faintly and he was mesmerized as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. She leaned in at the same time as she pulled him toward her and licked his lips before slanting her mouth over his and in between them, tasting herself on him.

He was wrapped up in the endeavors of her lips and tongue so much that he must have missed the disappearance of one of her hands. The next thing he felt are her nails faintly scratching over his abdomen as they moved lower following the thin line of hair down. They were tucked together snuggly so he pulled away from her just a bit to let her have access and the soft warmth of her wrapped around him, gently but firmly stroking over him in a slow deliberate slide. He shuddered at the feeling of her thumb running over the head of his cock and spreading the liquid she found there over him.

His voice was gruff but he needed to be in her.

"Now...Aoife...you can play later."

"Is that a promise Tommy."

A guttural grunt the only answer he can vocalize. She could have continued, he watched her eyes through his half closed lids and saw her thinking about making him wait but she took pity on him and guided him to her entrance instead. He closed his eyes as he eased into her. He understood she was overly sensitive after her first orgasm. She was a wet hot sheath that enveloped him tightly and he groaned lowly as she took all of him. Taking her lips with his own he kissed the gasp from her mouth. He held her hip in a firm grasp as he used his upper body to push her back into the position she'd been in before. He gripped the chair back next to her head and began to move.

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

The angle was absolutely blissful but she wasn't sure how long she'd be able to stand the long slow strokes, Tommy had decided on. He was clearly not about to rush. She certainly enjoyed the slow building burn and knew the payout in pleasure would be unparalleled. She just hoped he took pity on her before she combusted from his efforts.

Before she became a mindless mess of nerves she opted to make sure she was an active participant. Using her hands, she smoothed over the plains of Tommy's abdomen, chest, arms, shoulders, around to his back... at least the parts she could reach. Her touch varied between kneading into his muscles, scratching at his skin and caressing him. She'd be using her mouth to explore him as well if he wasn't hindering her by using his own on her neck and breasts.

Kneading his own fingers into her hip and allowing it to roam from there to her thigh and back again moving north every so often to caress one of her breasts in his hand. There were a plethora of sensations bombarding her from every direction. It took her off guard when her orgasm came crashing down her and she felt her muscles shuddering and clenching around him. Tommy's voice a raspy whisper in her ear, urging her to come for him as he continued on in his pursuits. Her vision became blurry around the edges and she could swear that after the torrent of explosions her body felt weightless, she was floating, the world darkening around her. His voice and his warmth surrounding her, he had her, and she allowed herself to let go completely. The distant rumble of Tommy's own groan reaching her as she felt him pull her solidly against him.

**********0**********

**********0**********

When her vision cleared she stared at the thatched ceiling above her. Time had no meaning, she had no idea how long it had taken her to return to herself but she relished the feel of Tommy's form reclined against her. His chest rising and falling in time with the hot breathes that breezed along her neck. She managed to garner enough energy to lazily sweep her hand up his back to his neck, stroking slowly, massaging his scalp as his breath slowed and deepened.

She wasn't certain if it was the hoarseness in her voice or her languid muscles that made her words come out more a mumble than a murmur.

"That... is going to be a splendid memory to look back on."

She knew Tommy heard her, because she felt him nuzzle into her neck and bite down ever so tenderly. Felt his hand run gently down her leg to make sure she was still hooked around him, before he pulled them up and stood. Carrying her to the bedroom and taking her lips softly as he lowered them both down to the mattress.

* * *

 _Addie POV_

She stood tucked back in the shadows, staring into the darkened hut in front of her. She hadn't been able to see anything but her ears worked just fine. It pissed her off, clearly the Shelby was good in bed as her cousin wasn't exactly quiet.

She'd married Jasper because he'd seemed genuinely interested and attracted to her, it had been a bonus that she would have something her cousin had lost. She had high hopes for their own compatibility in bed. After all he'd been very attentive and while it hadn't been toe curling he'd at least made an effort to ensure she wasn't left wanting. At least until after their wedding that is. He'd started to disappear almost immediately after the ceremony. Going off to run some family errands or other some such nonsense.

She was far from stupid but he'd made her feel like a fucking idiot when she'd found out he had another woman tucked away on the side. She had wanted to cry but found she'd been laughing hysterically instead. Going just a wee bit mad. It was then, that all the pieces had fallen into place, clicking one by one in her brain.

He hadn't left Aoife like he said he had. Her cousin had tossed him over because she'd found out about his proclivity and she'd refused to accept it. Now she was married to a lying, cheating piece of shit who didn't even have the decency to put forth any effort to ensure her own pleasure anymore. While it sounded like her cousin was being fucked senseless. It wasn't fair!

The flash of a match being struck and candles being lit inside the hut grabbed her attention. She could hear muffled voices and Aoife's soft laughter, but couldn't make out the words being said. She could see Shelby from the waist up through the window and imagined he was probably naked but her view was obstructed. She hated to admit it, she'd been shocked when he'd shown up at breakfast. He was extremely good looking and his aura was enticing.

She heard a branch snap behind her and turned to see who was there. Squinting her eyes she tried to see into the darker shades of the jungle. She watched as Cam came into view, examining her and then looking toward Aoife's hut. His voice was low so as not to carry passed her.

"Didn't realize you were into voyeurism Addie. Spying on your own cousin while she enjoys her man... interesting kink."

"Don't be absurd... I was just passing by on a walk."

She heard the soft sigh that left him before his voice reached her again.

"You're a horrible liar Addie. I can only imagine why you aren't tucked away with your own man right now... You know you only have yourself to blame for your predicament. The only reason you're mad at Aoife is because she saw through him and you didn't."

"You know nothing Cam."

The sound of two people laughing and enjoying the company of one another caught both their attentions and they looked toward the hut in front of them again.

"I know enough Addie. I think it's time you turned in for the night."

Addie stared at Cam for one moment before she quickly and quietly disappeared into the jungle.

* * *

 **What do you think? Comments please.**


	39. Adelisa - Chapter 39

**Authors NOTE:** **Please be aware that the song Aoife sings to Finn is "The Sound of Silence" by Simon and Garfunkle, I found a pretty nice cover of the song done by Brooke Fraser - the song is available to listen to on youtube.**

* * *

 **Chapter 39**

 **Vatulele Island - Fiji**

 **Saturday February 21, 1920**

 _Ada POV_

She'd thought Tommy wouldn't be leaving till evening, as it turned out another storm was set to come in and they wanted to leave early to keep ahead of it. So they'd said their fair wells after the breakfast meal. Eirnin had also suggested their outing to happen before the storm hit, which meant they headed out on their hike after they'd said good bye and watched the Bebinn fly off.

Michael had been happy to watch the kids for a few hours as he said it would help him take his mind off of Tommy's departure. She had the feeling that he would have liked to return to England with them. Not that he wasn't enjoying seeing different places and such but while his name was Grey he was still a Shelby. He'd only just turned eighteen but Ada knew he wanted to work for Shelby Limited, she could see it in his eyes.

She imagined he'd have one hell of a time convincing Aunt Pol to let him. She knew Tommy wouldn't hire him without Aunt Polly's consent. Not now that they'd just gotten back to no longer yelling at each other over business dealings. So Michael was going to have quite the fight on his hands with that.

Eirnin was just ahead of her whacking away at some flora that had started to encroach on the little used trail they were on. She had been concerned with the large machete he was carrying when they first met up. Wondering if there were dangerous wild animals that they'd need to defend themselves against if they came upon them. He'd laughed good naturedly and told her it was for clearing the path.

They spoke every so often, discussing where they'd been so far and where they'd be off to next. She'd enjoyed the Caribbean, and the ancient Meso American civilizations they'd gotten to wander around but so far her favorite had been the Hawaiian Islands. Fiji was great but Hawaii was still her favorite.

The heat wasn't intolerable as there was a light breeze blowing over the island from the storm that was on its way, but it was still humid and even wearing the lightest of her available clothing she was starting to get sticky. She wasn't sure how long they'd been trudging through the jungle, she hadn't wanted to sound like a petulant child by asking how much further it was. Thankfully Eirnin was kind enough to give updates every once in awhile, as in just a little further, and almost there.

The trail seemed to come to a sudden stop at a large vine covered rock, that seemed to create a natural wall in front of them as far as she could see in both directions. She was about to ask if they'd taken the wrong trail when Eirnin started to hack away at some plant growth and vines in front of him. After which he promptly disappeared from her view before sticking his head back out and beckoning her to follow.

They walked their way carefully through a passage in the rock. A faint constant rumbling sound could be heard that only seemed to get louder the further in they traveled. They came upon another section of vegetation that needed to be dealt with and then she could see sunlight streaming through the remaining vines and greenery. As they emerged her breath caught in her throat as she looked upon a beautiful waterfall with a crystal clear pond at its base surrounded by lush greenery and wild tropical flowers all enclosed by rock walls except from where they'd entered.

It was like a secret garden, absolutely magnificent and completely secluded. She could imagine sprites hiding in the trees. The whole aura of the place was just magical.

* * *

 _Eirnin POV_

He studied Ada's face as she took in the grotto that he'd wanted to show her. She had always seemed to appreciate the natural beauty of the places they'd shown her so far and he'd known that she would enjoy this one as well. There were other places around the world that he'd found that were similar to this one but many of them had more perilous journeys to get to them.

Her voice was breathless when she spoke and it felt almost like a private caress, as it floated into his ears. "This is positively magical!"

He looked away from her and started to make his way down toward the flat rock he usually used to sun bathe on. He needed to get his head on straight and his hormones in check before trying to interact with Ada any further.

He could feel her presence as she followed him down picking her way carefully through the long grass and larger boulders until they reached the large flat rock that banked one side of the pond. He began putting his pack down and watched as Ada slipped her shoe off to test the water.

Her laughter was like the soft tinkling of fairy music, he could certainly see what she meant when she said it was magical.

"I would have thought the water would be colder but it feels nice."

"Yeah, perfect after sweating our way through the humid jungle, come on. Lets go for a swim, that is why we came after all."

Ada nodded and shucked her outerwear to reveal her cozzy underneath and then gently lowered herself into the water. She kept close to the sides as she wasn't the strongest swimmer just yet. He divulged himself of his outerwear as well and then dove into the water toward the middle of the pond.

* * *

 _Finn POV_

He was sad when Tommy left early. Ada went on a hike with Eirnin and Michael was busy watching the others so Ada could go. He had just about accepted the fact that he'd be stuck with his nieces and nephews. Not that he didn't like hanging out and playing with them.

Thankfully Aoife had asked him if he'd like to spend the day exploring with her. She'd said she'd wanted to go on an adventure and thought some company would do her some good. She was sad Tommy had to leave early too. He was all for an adventure and being together should help keep both of them from being sad. Aoife had told him to pack a change of clothing and whatever he had needed for the night because they were going to spend the night out in the jungle.

**********0**********

They'd taken a small path that he didn't realize was there, leading off the beach and towards the center of the island. She'd brought a huge strange sword looking weapon with her and she hacked at certain vines and bushes and gigantic leaves to clear a path for them. They talked about anything and everything they could think of.

After they had been hiking for a bit, they stopped and sat down on a fallen log to snack on some fruit Aoife'd brought. She told him they still had a little ways to go before they got to the spot she thought would be good to settle down in for the evening. As they were packing up and getting ready to move on she'd asked him how good his imagination was. He really wasn't certain how to answer that.

"What do ya mean Aoife?"

"Well... as lovely as it is to have deep and meaning full conversations with you Finn. I did say we were going on an adventure."

"Are we not on our adventure?"

"Oh, we've started it but I really think we can do better."

"..."

"For instance... I am a survivor of a shipwreck. After I awoke, surprisingly alive, on the beach. I came to find that I've been marooned on an island that so far has shown no signs of life. Left only with the supplies I could scavenge from the wreck that had washed ashore with me. I am hoping against hope that I am wrong and if I search the island I will find civilization. So with my machete and what little supplies I found I am now traversing into the interior of the island in search of a way to be rescued and ultimately to survive."

"... I... was also... washed ashore from the same shipwreck and while searching for supplies met you and have joined to search for life. ... Knowing that the chances of our survival are... far, far greater if we stay and work together."

"Excellent, Finn! Now come, we can both smell the incoming storm and know that we must seek the perfect place for shelter if we wish to survive a night in the jungle, but beware... we must keep our eyes and ears sharp, lest we are surprised by whatever wild animals may inhabit this island."

*********0*********

The rest of their trek had been filled with wild stories of encounters and mock fights for survival while they made their way inland. Aoife even feigned an injury and had him gather sticks and use scraps of leather and twine from her pack to wrap her injured leg. He was enamored with how he saw the jungle and their adventure. His mind working to invent stories and events, perils that they had to face to continue on. It was the most fun he'd had in a good long while and he managed to forget that he was sad.

When they finally made it to their destination he became even more entranced at the huge tree house above them. Their imaginations continued on. Finding this could only mean one thing, the island was inhabited. Upon exploring and finding journals inside coming to learn that it was not inhabited but that a man had been marooned here sixty years before them and this was all that was left to show that he had once been.

They settled in, built a fire in the fire pit, made and ate their dinner and by the time the thunder started to rumble above them he was exhausted. Falling into a deep peaceful sleep in a hammock strung between two branches. Protected from the elements by the thatched roof and walls, listening to the quiet humming and low voiced words of Aoife singing a soothing song.

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

She'd stoked the fire with some of the dry kindling and thicker branches she'd stocked from her last visit here. The crackling and slight whistle of dancing flame along with the beginnings of the pitter patter of rain drops as they began to come down and the occasional rumble of thunder the only sounds to be heard in the night.

Finn was fading into sleep, warm and comfortable. Staring out the glassless window into the dark Aoife listened to the natural rhythm created by nature and began to hum a melody that blended with the sounds around her.

 _Hello darkness, my old friend  
I've come to talk with you again  
Because a vision softly creeping  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence_

 _In restless dreams I walked alone  
Narrow streets of cobblestone  
'Neath the halo of a street lamp  
I turned my collar to the cold and damp  
When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light  
That split the night  
And touched the sound of silence_

Aoife turned to study Finn and noted that he was fast asleep and so continued to quietly hum a few more bars before leaning on the sill and breathing in the rainy calmness of the night.

Originally she had thought to come out here and spend a night by herself. She hadn't really been looking forward to staying in the hut tonight. Worried that she would be thinking of Tommy at every moment making her miss him more. Seeing him in the arm chair of the main room or in the chair in the bedroom staring out into the rain, napping on the bed in the heat of the day. Memories every which way she turned would surely do nothing but drive her slowly out of her mind.

They were scheduled to leave in two days time. If she found herself brooding she could always opt to sleep on the Adelisa the last night here. She'd taken one look at Finn's face and opted to ask him if he'd like to join her. She had noted him becoming slightly bored on the way in and remembered how much fun and trouble she'd gotten into as a child of his age with her siblings. Imagining all sorts of scenarios and acting out the mundane task of hiking through the jungle as though it were an adventure.

Back story was important, from there the adventure was limited only to what your own mind could dream up. She had no problem acting out being chased by wild boar and tripping at an in opportune time so that Finn would have to decide whether he would face the wild beast or run on. He'd bravely faced it down stabbing it with his sword, never mind that the sword was a long stick they'd found. The details were what brought things to life and he'd seemed to really catch on and dive into the fable that was their adventure. An adventure that they'd created and had together. One of her favorite sayings of all time being that time flies when you're having fun.

She used to pretend all the time as a child, especially whilst doing chores. She remembered having to put the clean dishes and cutlery away in the galley. She would pretend that each dish was actually a rare piece of treasure that she as a pirate was tucking away into her chest of jewels. Sometimes she'd even hum or sing a pirate song while she did it. The natural sway of the ship would just be the waves of the sea they were sailing on, bringing it to life all the more.

She hadn't used her imagination like that in a long time, she's fairly certain that she enjoyed it just as much as Finn did.

* * *

 _Aine POV_

Aine sat out on the veranda in the chair that Alfie used the previous day, staring out into the rain, the crashing waves and darkness of the evening. She had considered returning to England with Alfie on the Bebinn but had decided that it was better if she kept to the original plan. Alfie needed to get things in order before she returned and she needed to enjoy the last bit of time that she would be spending on the Adelisa. She didn't know when or if she would return to her, at least not in the capacity and to the lengths that she was accustomed.

She may have thought about spending the evening with Aoife as she was certain her sister would be having a hard time adjusting to the absence of her man. It was always harder to stay in places where you had special memories, when the person you shared those memories with was no longer there. She knew this from experience herself. As it was always harder for her when they docked in Paris because she would see the memories she shared with Alfie on her one stay there with him. His ghostly visage would appear leaning up against a certain lamp post waiting for her. Or leaning against the doorway to the room they'd rented as he watched her drop her coat to the floor. Looking at her over the breakfast table with that boyish smile on his face and that heat in his eyes.

Memories could make places, they could also break them especially if one wanted a specific someone there with you. She knew however that Aoife had decided to spend the night in the tree house that was further inland. A private sanctuary that would hold no memories of Shelby for her. She'd be able to contemplate what it was she wanted in her future and what she was going to do about it. She had watched as her sister had started off with little Finn following her. Probably a good idea for the both of them, the boy seemed to really look up to Shelby. She wasn't certain if that was necessarily a good thing or not seeing as the man wasn't exactly what anyone would call a good role model.

She wouldn't cast stones though seeing as how she was living in a glass house, at least in that respect. She wasn't sure anyone would call Alfie a good role model either. There was both good and bad in everybody. Take the Shelby for example. She'd heard of his brutality and cunning, that he and his were feared. That the Peaky Blinders were called that because they wore peaked hats and would permanently blind their enemies. Step one foot out of line, hell, just look at Tommy Shelby the wrong way and you'd regret it.

What she didn't learn until very recently was that the man had his own set of morals and a sense of honor. That he loved and cared for his family deeply. That he could love someone outside his own family and show a depth of warmth that seemed to be missing from him when he dealt with anyone else. For a man that was touted as being a stone cold killer and a cold heartless man, he had shown a great deal of love and warmth towards Aoife. It had been the warmth she'd seen in him when he was dancing with Aoife that had put her mind at ease about him being her sisters choice.

* * *

 **Small Heath - Birmingham - England**

 **The Garrison**

 _Arthur POV_

Arthur decided to pour himself a celebratory drink. Looking around him at the now finished and ready to open Garrison, he believed he deserved a small bit a juice. The floor and wainscoting were a rich mahogany wood that felt warm. The pale green and silver designed wallpaper contrasting nicely with the warmth of the floor. He'd opted for a copper tin tile ceiling. Felt like that had meshed nicely with the exposed polished brass pipes. His bar was a beautiful hand carved mahogany masterpiece with a gold plated topper. He had booths along the wall and a few tables with comfortable chairs filling up space on the floor. He'd had the same type of lighting put in that had been there before, a fake or as the architect put it, "faux" stained glass skylight. The shelving of booze behind the bar was very similar to the original Garrison as well. Though he'd had the stair railing and supporting columns painted gold to go with the bar.

He'd purchased a neon tube light sign for outside, he'd seen them in London and always liked the look of the colored lighting. The contractors had installed phone lines to each of the guestrooms and also air tube delivery systems for service requests from the bar and tea room as well.

The man that Johnny Dogs had brought by was turning out to be a right talented brew master. He'd made six small batches of different brews. He was expectin' John, Esme and Polly to come and test them with him this evenin' after the den closed. They needed to choose and agree on four of them. With Tommy not being back yet he figured as long as the four of them all agreed on the brews, Tommy would accept them as well. Once the brews were decided the man could brew the larger batches that would be needed to serve the public.

He didn't yet have a barman. He knew Grace wanted the job, she'd spoken to him about it already. He knew she could do the job, he just wasn't certain on giving it to her. He felt like she would be the easy answer but he didn't know that she could be trusted. None of the _other_ business would be done there but they would be using the snug for meetings on occasion. He still had a bit of time before he'd need to hire one, perhaps he'd see if Devlin was interested in returning to the Garrison. If he was he could easily explain to Grace that he had to give the position to Devlin as he had been the one out a job when the Garrison blew up. Either way he wouldn't mind running the issue past Tommy. Could be just as simple as saying Tommy said no.

* * *

 _Polly POV_

She'd always wondered at the silence an empty church held. It was peaceful, solemn and somber, she rarely saw anyone else in its pews when she came to entreat her wishes and thoughts to God. It seemed as though churches were the only buildings left alone by technology and invention, untouched by the changing times.

Somehow she always believed that if you prayed inside a church then God was more likely to take notice and listen to your prayers. she had no idea if that was true or not but her own conviction for the idea brought here more frequently in times of trouble. She'd come every evening after the den closed for four years when the boys were in France. Reciting the same prayers and requests of God as she did from her bedroom upon waking. They'd all made it home alive, regardless of whether they were actually among the living. That had to be some form of proof that the idea had merit, right?

Tommy would laugh at her if she told him. He no longer believed in God, the church, prayers or miracles. He let her pray for him but he didn't believe anything was achieved from it, aside from giving herself peace of mind, because she did believe.

She had her eyes closed and her head bent while she took a moment of silence. She could hear the quiet opening of the main door and the faint light footsteps of another parishioner coming to avail themselves of their woes. She paid close attention to the sound so she knew where the person was at all times. She looked up and saw Grace settling herself into the pew just in front of hers. Looks like it was time to head home. She gathered up her small bag and shawl.

Grace's voice was faint but she knew the girl was speaking to her and not God.

"Don't leave on my account Polly."

"Now why would I do such a thing? I've accomplished what I came here to do, no reason for me ta stay longer."

"When is Tommy going to be back?"

"When he's finished with what he's doing."

"But you know when, the date he's supposed to return on, don't you Polly?"

"Of course I know where he is, what he's doing and when he'll be back Grace. None of that information is any of your business. Once upon on a time it may have been your right ta ask and receive an answer. It's no longer that time and ya have no rights here one way or the other. Tommy is not interested in rekindlin' anything with you. As you're aware he's moved on... you should too. I would say go about your prayers but Tommy mentioned you weren't Catholic but a Protestant so you're not here to speak with God.

Polly stood up and wrapped her shawl around herself as she made her way to the aisle, turning back slightly to look at Grace over her shoulder.

"One more thing Grace. I'd stop going around asking questions, you won't find any answers. If you do it could be bad for your health."

"Threatening me Polly? Tommy may have moved on but I doubt he'd appreciate the way I'm being treated."

"Tommy's not here is he. He may have forgiven you, might even take ya in, no tellin' with men. But I should tell you something. I will never forgive you... or accept you... or take you in. It's me who runs the business of the heart in this family. And as far as I'm concerned you're a snitch and a thief from the parish. Have a good evenin'."


	40. Adelisa - Chapter 40

**Authors Note: Sorry for the delay in getting this next chapter out. My internet connection has been spotty this summer. I'm already working on the next chapter and hope that once the kiddos are back in school I'll be able to concentrate on writing a bit more consistantly. Enjoy and please review - I always enjoy finding out how readers are feeling about the story, characters, plot line, ect...**

* * *

 **Chapter 40**

 **Small Heath - Birmingham - England**

 **Wednesday February 25, 1920**

 **The Den**

 _Esme POV_

Now that she'd been working at the den for a bit she felt confident in what was expected of her. John was still in the house with Arthur and Polly, Lizzie wasn't supposed to come in till later. She opened the cage and went into the filing cabinet to pull out the books that needed to be dispersed. She went about depositing them on their designated tables and making sure that there were plenty of pens available at each desk.

She was finishing up with the morning prep when there was a jiggle at the door to the street. She thought about yelling at whoever it was that they weren't open yet but figured they would realize that since the door was locked. She went about the next item on her list when she heard the lock click and the door open. Worried that someone had actually picked the lock to get inside she was just about to scream for John when she recognized the man in the door.

She took deep breaths with her hand held to her heart as she calmed. He walked in closing and locking the door behind him before studying her. As always he made it hard to breath, she felt like she was under a microscope and he was one second away from finding fault in her. His voice was low as he came further inside.

"Didn't mean ta startle ya, Esme. There been trouble while I've been gone?"

"No. Just didn't know ya were goin' ta be back today. Everyone's in the kitchen."

He nodded at her before walking passed and into the house. Her heart finally returned to normal and she wondered if there would ever come a day when she would be comfortable around the man. She heard the muted shout of Arthur welcoming Tommy home. Opting to stay clear of the family reunion she continued on with her morning duties.

* * *

 _John POV_

He'd just about cleaned his breakfast plate when Tommy came through the door to the den. Arthur had been finished for a bit now and they'd just been discussin' the Garrison. Arthur noticed Tommy at the same time he did and was up and out of his chair with a loud whoop of his name and hug for havin' him home. He knew Arthur was excited to show Tommy the Garrison now that it was basically finished and just about ready for opening.

Polly leaned up against the counter and sipped her tea, she was studying Tommy closely, maybe hoping she could tell if his business trip went well or not by lookin' at him. He took note that Esme didn't come in with Tommy but stayed in the Den. He'd have to speak with her later about that. Focusing his attention on Tommy he finished his last bit of egg and went to put the dish in the sink before turning back to his brothers.

"It's 'bout time ya came home Tommy. Your trip get the results ya wanted?"

"And then some John. How have things gone here?"

"Good. Ya inspect the new cage on your way in?"

"No, I'll take a look at it later. Seem ta have given Esme a bit of a fright comin' in unexpected."

"Eh. She wasn't expectin' ya, none of us were, 'cept maybe Aunt Pol. Business has been good. The Lee's are ready and waiting for orders. It's been quiet on the Inspector Taylor front, copper presence is normal. Haven't heard anything from Solomons and no noise from Kimber either."

"Good. That's all good. Arthur?"

* * *

 _Arthur POV_

"Good Tommy! The Pubs 'bout ready for openin'. Buildings done, it's all furnished and stocked, fully operational. Got an in house brew master and we've got four of our very own house brews. If you're not busy today ya can come by and see it for yourself, eh."

"Should be able ta. What are we waitin' on in order to open?"

"A...a...a barman. I asked Devlin if he was interested in resuming the position but he's got himself a decent payin' job elsewhere... Grace came by and asked about the position a couple of weeks ago and I told her I hadn't been ready to hire anyone yet."

"Alright. Put an ad in the paper and setup interviews with anyone who applies. Not Grace though, we don't have a job for her."

"Yeah, yeah, okay Tommy."

"She been around?"

"No, I haven't seen her since she came by askin' 'bout the job."

He heard Aunt Pol tut and sigh before answering Tommy herself.

* * *

 _Polly POV_

"She's been round here and there. Askin' questions of others and of us. Wonderin' where ya are, when you're goin' to be back, what you're up to. She's been told nothin', mostly because no one knows anything."

"Who's she talked to?"

"Don't know specifics, birdies talk about her interests. She was asking about what business you had in Camden. Asking about specifics for your current situation. Came to visit with me at the church earlier this week. Told her she might want to stop asking questions before she got in trouble."

She watched Tommy as he poured himself a cup of tea, nodding his head slowly, thoughts ping ponging around his head.

"Next time any of you run into her, I want a word. Here in the den, in me office. Polly I'll need a thousand pounds, we have that ta spare?"

"What do you need it for?"

"To get Grace out of fuckin' England."

"You're going to pay her to leave, you can't be fuckin' serious Tommy. She ran off with our money last time."

"Which is the reason she wouldn't accept anything when I offered her help to leave England after she first got here. I want her out of Birmingham, out of fuckin' England and I don't care if I have to give her more ta make her leave."

"This about Aoife, Tommy? Or you?"

"... I want her gone before Aoife gets here. Gone before black star day."

"You don't still care for her do you Tommy? Tell me you don't."

"...What do you want me to say Pol? Do I care for Grace...yes, I also hate her and distrust her, given our history. Why don't ya ask me if I love her Pol? Go ahead."

"Do you love her?"

"No. She is not now nor will she ever be who I want or who I need. Satisfied?"

"Is Aoife stayin' after she returns?"

"...I don't know Pol. But she shouldn't have ta deal with Grace's presence when she does get here. Now I'll ask ya again, are there funds available?"

"Yes."

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

"Set them aside for when she shows up. Once she hears I'm back in Small Heath I'm sure it won't be long. John it's just about time to open up for the day. Arthur, I need to clean up. You can either wait for me or I'll come by the Garrison when I'm done."

Aunt Pol turned away from him, using the excuse to rinse out her cup and wash the breakfast dishes. He knew she wasn't pleased with the idea of paying Grace to leave but it was the quickest way other than a bullet and a grave to get rid of her.

Arthur was nodding and sitting back down in his chair, refilling his tea, while he said he'd wait for him before heading over to the Garrison.

John was leaning against the sideboard, rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the doorway into the den.

"Kids are fine John. Having a good time, makin' friends and learnin' stuff. They miss ya but their hangin' in there and they know they'll be home soon."

"How'd ya know? You manage a check in with 'em while you were away?"

"My business was with the Adelisa, I met up with 'em. Spent a couple days hashin' out the plan and what I needed from 'em ta get this business wrapped up. Got to see the kids, spend time with 'em while I was there."

"Oh...good, that's good."

John pushed off the sideboard and headed into the den to open up for the day and get things running.

"I'll be down when I'm ready Arthur."

Arthur nodded and drank his tea, looking between him and Aunt Polly. Her voice piped up before he could exit the room.

"Glad you're home safe Tommy. You be wantin' any breakfast before you head out."

"No...That's alright I had an early breakfast before we docked in England."

Polly nodded but kept her back to him as she continued to wash the dishes. He turned quickly and headed up to his room to take care of a couple of things before settlin' back into his reality.

*0*

 **The Garrison**

He walked quietly beside Arthur down Watery Lane. He was waiting patiently for Arthur to speak what was on his mind. He could tell there was something his brother wanted to say or speak about but for some reason he was having some trouble gettin' whatever it was out.

"...Tommy..."

"Yeah."

"...Ah, never mind."

"...Alright."

They made the turn off Watery on to Garrison and he could see the new building ahead of him. They'd rebuilt in brick and the inside was structurally supported with steel beams and under layed with steel sheeting. Should another accident happen in the future the damn thing wouldn't burn to the ground. They had of course installed an emergency mist sprinkler system in the ceilings and had cooling grids installed between the metal plating and the floor boards. The idea was that the steam it would create would smother the fire out.

"She looks good from the outside Arthur. All of our safety measures installed without incident?"

"Yeah. No one made a peep about the changes ya wanted."

"And there's no need to worry about the contractors speakin' out of turn?"

"None. They all knows what'll happen if they share any details about the place."

"Good. Is that a neon sign above the door Arthur?"

"...Ah, yeah...it's...just..."

"Addin' a bit of big city charm to our little corner, eh."

"...You like it?"

"It's your name above the door Arthur, I told ya you were in charge... What color is it when it's on?"

"Green."

"I'm sure it'll look nice."

As they reached the front door of the Pub Arthur removed a key ring from his pocket and worked on unlocking the outer doors. Stepping into the vestibule he noted a small room to the left with a half counter. After Arthur unlocked the inner doors and turned around sheepishly watching him as he took in the alteration to the floor plan.

"What's this then Arthur?"

"...Ah, that's goin' ta be the coat check. I know there's no need of one for the pub but Polly made mention that the customers to the tea room might have use of one."

"Mm."

"Right, ah, come on inside and have look."

He stepped into the main room and stopped just inside the doors. Arthur ran back behind the bar into the stock room and the lights flicked on. It was similar to the original pub but had its differences. Keeping the stained glass over head lighting had been a good decision. It allowed the dark room to have a since of natural lighting. They'd kept the windows into the pub minimal, the ones they did have were placed higher up the walls than were typical.

He turned to his right and took a look into the snug. Sedate but clearly comfortable and a bit more posh than the last. Stepping into the room he noted the ceiling was a stamped copper tin tile, the sprinkler system ran intricately about its back drop. They'd kept the five panes of overlarge windows to allow for natural lighting but they were frosted so no one could tell who was in the room from the outside. He'd also had bullet resistant glass panels used instead of regular glass. The snug window and door could only be locked from the inside and it too was bullet resistant. An understated crystal chandelier hung over the table. The booth and chair seating upholstered in rich shades of velvet like material.

"Let me guess, Aunt Polly chose the fabrics and lighting?"

"Aye, she and Esme looked at several options and Aunt Pol decided we needed a little bit of... elegance."

Tommy chuckled lowly and took a deep breath before turning to head back into the pub. The ceiling was still tin tiled but unlike the snug it was also coffered and the intricate piping ran along the lines of the coffers. The benches, chairs and stools were not upholstered thank the Gods. The chairs and benches seemed to be made from the same mahogany as the flooring and the bar. The tables were overlaid in zinc with rivet detailing, while the bar top, the support beams and the stair railing were all... very...very...gold.

"It's...nice Arthur...gold."

"Yeah, gives it a nice punch of posh and some extra color."

"Mm."

Looking back behind the bar Tommy noted four levels of zinc shelving with a gold tinted mirror backing. Full bottles of various booze lined each shelf, ready and waiting to be poured. Stepping behind the bar, he took note that all the glasses were housed on shelving below the bar top and there were at least four taps for drafts.

"Oh, ya need ta see the back room behind the bar Tommy."

He noticed the huge smile on Arthurs face as he opened the door to the backroom and followed his brother inside. The wall was indiscriminate shelving, housing extra stock but that wasn't what Arthur was proud of. Turning around he saw that he was able to see out into the pub. The tinted mirror was two-way.

"Where'd ya come up with this idea?"

"Ah...well, it sort of just came ta me when John and I was jokin' round about the treasurer's cage being like we had our own jail cell in the den. Got me thinkin' ya know, about the special mirrors the coppers have when they want ta watch ya without ya knowin' it."

"Where'd ya get it from?"

"Same manufacturer who did the window order, they're not supposed to make or sell it ta anyone not in law enforcement or government. They won't be tellin' anyone they made an extra piece."

"Is it bullet resistant as well?"

"Yeah."

"Good work Arthur."

"I...I had some put in the walls of the snug too."

"The mirrors that hang on the snug wall facing out into the pub, in the snug the wall paneling will drop down so's we can look out and see what's happenin' in the main room without anyone knowing"

"Hm... shall we continue the tour Arthur?"

Tommy followed Arthur back out into the main room. He examined the four large copper vats situated against the wall in the corner under the stairs a small hallway leading back into the lavatory and the office. A separate double doorway leading into the tea room, where again the furnishings and trappings were more refined like the snug. Large windows allowed for as much natural lighting as possible.

"The windows while not bullet resistant are four times thicker than regular ones and in the event of an emergency they do have the rollin' shutters installed for protection. Just need to push a button at the wait staffs station or the main switch in the pubs backroom."

"That's good, Arthur."

After a quick walk through of the tea room and the kitchen they returned to the pub and headed upstairs for a walk through of the guestrooms.

There were four of them on the second floor and two on the third. The third floor rooms were markedly more... elegant and refined than the ones on the second. They each had their own private washroom, lavatory combinations, where as the second floor rooms had to share a communal one. He also noted that the surfaces, fabrics and textures were of higher quality in the third floor rooms.

"What are the main differences in the second and third floor rooms?"

"Aside from the private washrooms, the two rooms on the third floor each have their own private telephone lines, the second floor has a communal one in a booth off the hallway. They have feather mattresses and beddin', priority air tubes down to the kitchen and pub. Dual locks on the doors and sound proofin' to cut down on the outside noise from the court. They also each have a larger steam powered stove heater for better in room heatin'. Aunt Polly outfitted them with more refined accessories as she put it."

"Alright... how's the warehouse look?"

"Good, yeah good Tommy. We've got the same fire prevention and suppression system as well as higher grade windows and additional locks on the all the doors. Everything is up to code and the structure itself has been outfitted with steel supports. And you wouldn't know about the two safe rooms unless you knew where ta look for 'em."

"Good. Anything else?"

"Well, you should probably give the house brews a taste. We had six to choose from, the four of us agreed on what we have available downstairs now."

"This is Johnny Doggs man then?"

"Yeah."

Tommy followed Arthur back downstairs and to the bar. The stools were comfortable and the bar height was decent. Patrons could settle in and spend time there without getting uncomfortable and opting for the comforts of home sooner than they should. Arthur poured 4 taster glasses for him and he took his time on each one. They were all slightly different which was good, there should be something for everyone's taste and after the first couple months of serving them they should know which ones were most imbibed.

"What's the man's name Arthur?"

"Timbo Loveridge."

"Well, I'd say he's a keeper. Aside from the need barman you've hired locals for all the other positions?"

"Yeah, just like ya suggested, people are happy that decent payin' jobs went ta our own and not outsiders. Even got the widow Davies as the head cook."

"Well then, you call the paper and get an ad in it for the barman position and then we'll figure out when ta hold the grand re-openin'."

* * *

 **Police Station**

 _Inspector Taylor POV_

He watched as the young officer left his temporary office and closed the door behind him. Apparently Thomas Shelby had been seen entering the newly rebuilt Garrison Pub this morning. The note he'd received had said he should reacquire his shipment by the end of March and they were still in February.

Now that Shelby had reappeared it couldn't hurt to take a moment to catch up with the man. Make sure that the note still held promise and wasn't just a ploy to keep him out of the way. He decided that a one on one meeting was in order just to satisfy his own curiosity and to remind Shelby that he wasn't going anywhere without what he came here for.

* * *

 **The Den**

 _Esme POV_

She was tucked away in John's office working on the books. Every so often she'd take a glance out into the den's main floor and watch as men came and went. John up at the chalkboard changing information as it came in. They really had been doing quite well, especially with the legal pitch they'd acquired and the money comin' in from Cheltenham for the protection that the Peaky Blinders provided.

They had a house, a car thanks to her father, it being part of her dowry. John had even encouraged her to update some of the furniture and redecorate a touch. She appreciated it, him makin' sure she felt like it was her home now. She understood that his first wife was a large and very important part of his past, his life. She hadn't wanted to change too much, she didn't want to erase his first wife, she just wanted to merge herself into his life and his kids lives.

She thought she'd changed the house just enough to make her feel at home and left it just enough the same as to honor the woman's memory. John had seemed to like and enjoy the changes she'd made so she found herself happy with her lot.

Just as she was closing the book she'd been workin' on John opened the office door and came inside closing the door behind him.

"Ya done for now Esme?"

"Yeah, all finished, everything looks good."

"...Good, ah...there's somethin' I wanted ta talk to ya bout."

"Yeah?"

"When Tommy came in this mornin'... he said he startled ya?"

"Oh, umm. Yeah. I just wasn't expectin' him, that's all. I heard the door jiggle and assumed it was someone waitin' for us ta open so I ignored it. Then all a sudden I hear the door opening when I know it was locked and... well I just thought for a moment that someone was breakin' in. That was of course before I recognized it was your brother."

"And when you realized it was him?"

"Just took a moment for my heart to stop beatin' out my chest."

"... Esme... I've noticed that ya don't like being in the same room with him. You're family now, ya have my name. You're a Shelby. You're allowed and quite frankly you're expected to attend family meetin's. Ya should have come in ta the kitchen when he came home."

Esme looked away from John for a moment, trying to put order to her thoughts and decide how she was goin' ta explain her feelin's to him.

"I... I'm just having a little... a difficulty being comfortable around him. He hasn't done or said anything to make me feel unwelcome. It's not his fault, it's just me. He... he scares me a bit John that's all."

John looked away from her this time and stared out the window into the den, nodding his head slowly before turnin' back to her.

"You'll never get passed that unless ya actually spend time in his company Esme. He's my brother, he's always looked out for me. I depend on him as much as he depends on me. I understand that he can seem intimidating... cold. But you need ta understand that the fact your last name is Shelby now, means that he won't hurt ya. No matter how angry or unnerving he seems ta ya, he'll never hurt ya Esme. He'll protect ya because you're one of us now."

"I'll try, John."

* * *

 **Seamstress Shop**

 _Grace POV_

The fact that Tommy was back washed through Small Heath like a river running to the ocean after a storm. She hadn't been sat at her station to start her day, patching up a pair of trousers and changing the hemline on a dress for more than a few minutes. Before a customer was coming through the door, asking if they'd heard yet that Tommy Shelby was seen on the streets this morning.

Apparently it had caused quite the ruckus, as some had thought that perhaps Tommy had been removed permanently and that the Shelby's were just keeping it quiet for as long as possible. Seeing as how Tommy had never been gone from Small Heath for that long a time before, except for during the war of course.

She wasn't interested in the publics rumors about his possible early demise being proved false. The only thing she cared about was the fact that she now had to ensure she had the opportunity to be in his company again.

Tuning out the gossiping customer she began stitching a patch onto the trousers she was working on, letting her mind wander to how she was going to manage to see Tommy again.

****************0***************

As it turned out she didn't need to have a plan. Lizzie arrived at the shop just before closing with a message for her. It seems Tommy wanted to see her and was requesting her presence at the den so they could have a private conversation in his office. Lizzie had seemed quite put out about the whole thing. It had to sting a bit that Tommy had sent her there to request that she meet with him.

"He'll be expectin' ya in his office when ya finish up here, if it ends up bein' after the den's closed just knock on the door."

"Do you know why he wants to see me?"

"Wouldn't know. He didn't say one way or the other."

***************0***************

 **The Den**

She stood in front of the door to the den and took a deep breath, trying the knob she found it was locked so she tapped lightly on the door and waited. It wasn't long before the dark haired girl she'd come to learn was John's new wife opened the door.

"Ya made it. Ya know where 'is office is?"

"Yes. Thank you."

The girl nodded and stepped aside, allowing her through, relocking the door behind her. Grace noted that not only was the girl still here but so to were John, Polly and Scudboat. All busy with various work. She made her way toward Tommy's office, passing Lizzie's desk and stopping in the doorway. He was sitting at his desk, a ledger open in front of him as he ran through the information it contained. She knocked gently on the doorframe to announce her presence.

He glanced up and took her in for a moment before closing the book and setting it down on the corner of his desk.

"Have a seat Grace."

When she went to close the door behind her, his voice stopped her.

"Leave the door open."

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

Tommy watched as Grace's face paled slightly, she took a deep breath, straightened her already straight shoulders and sat primly in the chair opposite his desk. Since the den was closed the noise level wasn't horrible, they could speak at a normal volume.

"You wanted to see me Tommy?"

"...We have something ta discuss."

Tommy watched her a moment running his thumb over his lips before he turned and opened the desk drawer holding the notes he'd had Polly gather. He took the stack of bills out and set them in the center of his desk. The stack had her attention and he noticed her tense. Grace's voice wavered slightly when she spoke.

"What's that?"

"That is one of your options Grace."

"...Options?"

The look on her face became pensive and she seemed to lose some of her confidence.

"I want ya to leave England. Don't care where ya go, as long as you're not on English soil."

"...Leave...England."

"Yes. Ya can take this stack of money, it's a thousand pounds clean cash. You can go to your flat, pack your bags and leave England in forty-eight hours, no questions asked. But we will be there to ensure ya follow through."

"And my other options?"

"You can tell me why you're really here. None of the shite about still bein' in love and wantin' me back. I want the reason you felt the need ta return here after everything. No lies and no stalling. I'll consider helpin' ya out of whatever trouble you're in. **_If_** it's within my power or I'll offer ya the cash on the desk again."

"...Any other..."

"Or... I'll reconsider why I let ya live the first time you left."

"You wouldn't kill me Tommy."

"Are ya sure about that? Why do ya think I let ya go unharmed with your pockets filled with my money?"

"Because...cause you loved me."

"I'll admit, I've learned how to hate my enemies. Never loved one before. However my feelin's for ya had nothin' to do with lettin' ya go."

"I... I don't understand."

"...That's clear Grace... I let you go because I owed ya. Owed you for savin' me life that night in the pub. I wouldn't 'ave been able ta take both of 'em by myself. That's the only reason you left alive, Grace. Now which option are ya goin' to take?"

Tommy watched Grace as she rubbed her hands together, staring at her own fingers as she contemplated her best course of action. She wouldn't go for the third, he was leaning towards the first but then women were unpredictable.

"I didn't lie about still loving you Tommy, but you're right it's not the reason I came back... I... I got into some trouble with a powerful man and he's been sending men after me and I thought... I thought, who's the most dangerous man I know?"

"And ya thought of me."

"I thought maybe if I came here and we started over, that just being with you would make the man stop chasing me."

"Who is he and why's he chasin' you?"

"His name is Albert Hayworth. He thinks I had something to do with his sons' death."

"Did ya?"

"Tommy!... How can you ask that of me?"

"...Grace, you sang like a canary to the coppers about me business, you stole from us and then you ran away. You're not exactly innocent."

"No, I didn't have anything to do with his sons' death. It **was** an accident."

"Did ya love him too?"

"What? Why would you ask that?"

"I'm assuming that the man we're discussing is your late husband... From your time in New York."

"How do you know about him?"

"How do I know anything Grace. Answer the question."

"...Yes. I did love him too... He was a good man, had a good heart."

"Why's the father think you had something to do with it?"

"I don't know, because we hadn't been married that long, because I didn't have family, didn't come from money. I don't know how or why he came to the conclusions he did about me. I just know that in the end he thought I only married his son for their families money. That I murdered him and made it look like an accident so that I could get the money. He made sure I got nothing, I left and tried to move on. I ended up in Georgetown down in the Caymans. I heard from a friend that he was sending men out to find me, to bring me back to New York to face what I'd supposedly done. So I tried to contact an old friend that I thought could help me clear it up, but I never heard from him. I came here in the mean time to try and see if there was anything left of us to salvage."

"How'd your husband die Grace?"

"...It was winter, cold. We had a house just outside of the city. Quiet, open space, nature. He went to leave early one morning, he'd been called into work by his father. I remember it was still dark out when he left because he told me to go back to sleep... the next thing I know the maid is screaming bloody murder. I went downstairs and... there he was just outside the door at the bottom of the steps. He was dead, anyone could see that he was dead. There was blood all around his head and he was blue from the cold, covered in... in frost."

"What happened?"

"I thought he'd slipped on the ice and fallen, cracked his head open and just either bled out or froze to death. The coroner was at a loss, he had a wound on the top of his head, like he'd been stabbed but he couldn't determine what he'd been stabbed with. His father thought that I'd done it, because there was no signs of defensive wounds, so he had to have trusted whoever did it. Everyone else had been asleep, there were no witnesses, no one heard anything. He was only discovered because the maid was putting a bag of salt on the porch for the caretaker, so he could salt the walk before anyone ventured outside."

"Under that assumption it could very well have been a member on staff, why point the finger at you?"

"Because I was the only one who knew he was leaving the house. No one had any reason to dislike him, like I said he was a good man, treated the staff with respect. The only one in the house with anything to gain from his death was me. He'd recently changed his will so that I was his beneficiary."

"You said it was an accident? Slipping on ice and cracking his head open. Yet the coroner said he was stabbed? Did they find the supposed weapon?"

"No. There was nothing to find. I had assumed he'd slipped, an accident. The policemen that came to the house came to the conclusion that the wound was caused when an icicle fell from the eave two stories above him. The icicle had melted away by the time he was found. Still an accident."

"Alright, if all of this was the conclusion that authorities came to why is this man comin' after you?"

"Because he won't accept the conclusion the authorities have come to. He'd rather blame me than himself for calling James in early that day. If he hadn't called, James would of never left the house that morning and he'd still be alive."

"...Alright. Why didn't ya just file harassment charges against him? He has no legal standing to persecute you."

"He also had no legal standing to have my husband's will overturned but he managed to do that anyway. It's not like the men he's hired to come after me are Pinkerton's, their hired muscle Tommy. A concept I know you're familiar with."

"...Mm. You can take the money and run, you're resourceful you could make a go of it."

"I don't want to be on the run for the rest of my life Tommy. I want to be able to be in one place and have a home. That home could be here... with you."

"No, it can't Grace. I won't have ya here."

"You can't tell me that's because of Lizzie. You'd be more honest with her if it was."

"...Never said it was Lizzie."

"Yes, you did Tommy."

"No...I didn't Grace, you said it was Lizzie...I just let you believe what ya wanted to."

"... You did that because of what I did to you in the past?"

Tommy shrugged his shoulders as he sat back in his chair."Yes and no."

"... Will you help me Tommy? Keep me safe?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

Tommy reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the small vial of tincture that Aoife had her cousin concoct. He placed it down on the desk next to the money, and nodded his head at it before answering her.

"Am I going ta need to watch myself around you Grace? Watch out for your tricks?"

"What is that?"

"... That is something that I came across... I admit I thought they were a bunch a shite. But I found they can be considerably efficient... potent if you will... too sweet... but then that's to make the bitterness palatable, isn't Grace."

He studied her as her body tensed up again, her hands ringing together as she realized he knew what she'd done. Of course it had only been a theory, a viable one, but still just a theory. Until now, she gave herself away. Aoife had been right. She turned her head away from him as she took a deep breath, trying to compose herself.

When she turned back she at least had the decency not to lie to him about it.

"Indeed... I was... I was desperate Tommy. I... I didn't... I hadn't expected you to...to."

"Ta not want ya back."

She gave a sharp nod of her head, turning it to the side to wipe an escaped tear away.

"Who is she Tommy? If it's not Lizzie, than who is it, who has managed to capture your heart?"

"... That's not your concern Grace. Are ya goin' ta take the money?"

"... Are you going to help me?"

"I have ta think about that, then I'd have ta see how the vote goes."

"Vote?"

"Aye. The family would have to vote on it. On how they feel about whether we should help ya or not."

"Your family gets a vote on whether you'll help me or not?"

"Grace, I've no reason ta help ya. As far as I can tell I've nothing to gain from helping ya. If I am ta help ya, me family would be helpin' as well, so they get a say."

Tommy studied Graces' face as she ran through the options he'd given her. She worried her lip and rubbed her hands together before she seemed to resign herself to her choice.

"Then I'll give you and your family time to think about it. You know where to find me when you've made your decision."

He sat back and watched as Grace stood and left his office, he saw Esme come out of John's and walk Grace to the door in order to let her out of the den. After she left and he heard the door lock click back into place he picked up the phone on his desk and requested a call be placed. He waited for an answer on the line while Polly and John worked their way to his door.

A voice came on the line just as Polly was about to say something, so he held up his hand for her to wait.

"Is Bastien Deveroux available?...Tell him it's Thomas Shelby."

Polly came in and took the seat Grace had been using, John leaned his shoulder against the door jam and Esme came to stand beside him. He studied the girl while he waited for Bastien. She was uncomfortable and he knew he didn't make it easier but he wasn't really sure what to do about that.

"Shelby?"

"Hello, sorry ta call at this hour but I was hoping I might be able to get some information from you."

"What information?"

"I imagine you looked into Grace Burgess when she entered your families lives. Was hoping to see what you came up with in regards to her time in New York."

"There a reason you want to know?"

"She's asked for my help, before I decide one way or the other I want to know if she's tellin' me the truth."

"If she's not?"

"Then she can deal with her own problems."

"If she is?"

"... I'll consider helping her."

"...But not until after you've spoken with Aoife about it. You don't want my granddaughter to be forced to deal with Grace. She could pose a problem for you on so many levels and the last thing you want is for Aoife to be angry with you... Something along those lines boy?"

"Something like that."

"What's Grace asking for exactly?"

"Protection. From her husband's father's wrath. He's apparently hired men ta come and collect her. Make sure she pays for his son's death, regardless of whether she had a hand in it or not. I want ta know if she did? If the man is truly lookin' for her or not?"

"She didn't. I'll make a few calls and see what information I get coming out of New York about it. I'll get back to you when I hear something."

"I appreciate it."

He heard the line disconnect and placed the receiver back in its cradle. He waved his hand at Pol, knowing she had something to say.

"So she didn't take the money, instead she asked ya for protection."

"That sums it up nicely Pol."

"And just who were you speaking to on the line?"

"Aoife's Grandda."

"He'll have information on Grace?"

"I met him a week ago Pol and he had an official copy of my military record as well as every single file and note on me that the coppers and Inspector Campbell ever wrote down. I'm fairly fuckin sure he had a copy of my goddamn transcripts. Grace was involved with Aoife's brother Carrick, I know he has a fuckin file on Grace."

"He has a lot of pull then."

Tommy studied Pol and wondered if she knew anything about the Empyreans?

"Were you ever around Grandda when he did business with outsiders Aunt Pol?"

"My father?...Now and again. Why?"

"Did ya ever hear anything about Empyreans?"

"Can't say as I have. What are Empyreans exactly?"

"Not a what, a who. Aoife and her family are Empyreans. The way we're Gypsies."

"You'll have ta explain that to us Tommy."

Tommy nodded his head slowly, knowing that it was information they should be aware of, especially if they were expected to trust them.

"Arthur home yet? Let's go to the sittin' room and get comfortable, this is goin' ta take a while. I'd prefer ta only explain it once."


	41. Adelisa - Chapter 41

**Authors Note: I know it's been forever and a day since I last updated! I'm sorry for the long wait readers and I know this Chapter is a bit short. I was hoping for something longer but I need to close this chapter out where it's at - the story is not over yet there is still at least 2 more chapters coming. Please review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 41**

 **Adelisa Aiglentine**

 **Thursday February 26, 1920**

 **Pre-Dawn**

 _Aoife POV_

They'd been aware of the storm system that had been approaching Fiji, it was after all why Tommy and Alfie had left early. It had turned away from the island and they'd only been sideswiped by it. They'd departed on time and had been underway for only a couple of days now. Unfortunately they'd had very little warning before the squall had come out of nowhere and hit them full force.

She had Ada and the others below, safe and out of the way with Aine watching over them. She was on deck with the rest of her siblings tied to safety lines as they were tossed from side to side. A few men had almost been thrown overboard more than once already. The wind had struck first which had been quickly followed by lightning and then sheets of horizontal rain. With the lightning they were trying to manually maneuver the ship. It was getting to the point where they were contemplating deflating the dirigible and setting her down on the ocean.

It was not an option that they took lightly, it was in fact a last resort and not a favorable option as the sea was just as unpredictable as the sky during a squall. No one was interested in being caught in waves taller than buildings with currents just as strong as the wind and the added predicament of not being able to breathe underwater.

* * *

 _Carrick POV_

The last crack of lightning had been too close for comfort. It was the biggest danger they were dealing with at the moment. They'd shut down the engines and the crew had done an admirable job of grounding the ship but it wasn't possible to remove all danger of being struck. If the dirigible was struck and they started losing helium they'd crash into the sea.

He was in constant contact with Eirnin in the navigation room. Eirnin was telling him the storm extended too far in all directions including up, they would not be able to outrun or rise above it. The safest course of action was to maintain a low altitude as close to the water's surface as possible. One that would still allow them to stay above the crashing walls of water, yet be low enough to possibly survive a crash to the surface.

* * *

 _Aine POV_

The little Shelby's were scared, she could see it on their faces. Michael and Ada, even Finn were doing their best to be positive and to at least look unworried about the situation, but it wasn't helping too much.

She was grateful for the soundproofing that had been installed. She couldn't even fathom how they'd be fairing if they could hear the sounds that she knew the ship was making. It was bad enough that she had them all sitting on the floor harnessed to a safety line that ran through the middle of the cabin. It had come in handy a few times now, after the first time they'd been tossed to the side and into the air she'd pushed the mattress from the bunk underneath them. That way they'd at least have somewhere soft to land, save them from any serious injuries.

* * *

 _Reilly POV_

The Adelisa was being buffeted around like a child's toy, the wind was coming in from every direction and was making it hell to steer the old girl. They needed to maintain a stable altitude in order to stay above the raging waves below them. He felt the draft of air as it hit the stern and catch on the dirigible above them just as a streak of white lit up the deck around him. He could barely make out his sister yell to unhook above the explosive crack of sound that he was sure rattled the glass in the portholes.

He watched in dismay as the crew that was on Aoife's line scrambled to untether themselves in an effort to avoid being hit by the current of electricity that had struck the deck. It appeared to him in slow motion but he knew that in reality it was only half a heartbeat. The wind catching the dirigible at the exact moment as a lightning strike and his fellow crewmembers untethering.

He knew it was no use, he'd never make it across the deck in time but still he untethered and ran, helpless as three of their own along with Aoife went over the rail and into the angry churning waters below.

* * *

 _Eirnin POV_

He felt the crackle in the air as electricity hit them and cursed as he scanned the navigational equipment to ensure that nothing had been damaged by the unrestrained concentration of raw energy. The squall was far too large for them to escape and he could do nothing but watch for anomalies and scan the airwaves for information. He was busy checking air currents to find if he could see anything with a stable pattern they could use when he heard Carrick's voice coming from the comms line.

His voice was coming in and out, the connection crap in this weather even from topside to cabin. He could only seem to catch every other word, if that even. But what he did hear was... crew...lightning...overboard...Aoife.

* * *

 **Small Heath**

 **#6 Watery lane**

 _Tommy POV_

He'd woken up drenched in a cold sweat unable to remember any remnants of his nightmare but all to able to hear the sounds of the scratching against the wall. Picks and shovels, dirt and death. He stared at the wall, listening as the sounds got louder, the enemy getting closer, they'd break through the wall soon. Tonight he knew they'd beat the sun.

* * *

 **Small Heath - Birmingham, England**

 **Sunday Feb. 29, 1920**

 **Evening**

 _Inspector Taylor POV_

He'd given Shelby a couple of days to settle in and get comfortable. His men had been keeping an eye on the man and all the comings and goings of the Peaky Blinders. For the most part it appeared to simply be business as usual. Though there had been a lot of visits to the currently closed Garrison Pub. In fact the pub was where his own eyes were trained right this moment. Shelby had entered with both his brothers about fifteen minutes ago.

He had yet to hear anything from him about the missing arms and was done waiting around for information. Now was as good a time as any to see what Shelby had to say, and since his brothers were there as well he'd be able to read their reactions and see if they knew anything about what was going on.

He had to admit Small Heath at night was not a place he would care to visit again. With the factories closed for the night the streets were filling with the craven. Fist fights and back alley gambling along with prostitutes servicing their clients right out in the open took place all around them.

Lifting his hand he gave his men a silent signal to move in behind him. He made his way out of the alley he'd been watching from towards the front doors of the pub. He had six men placed at the rear entrance to ensure that the Shelby's didn't leave the property.

He knocked solidly on the heavy iron door and waited. Light filtered out into the street from the front windows and he could see humanoid shapes moving about through the frosted glass. A moment later the door was being opened and the younger Shelby came into view. He watched as a toothpick migrated from one side of the man's mouth to the other. His voice wasn't as deep or gruff as Thomas Shelby's but it held a heavy amount of contempt.

"Somethin' we can do for ya Inspector?"

"I've come for a word with Thomas Shelby."

"... A word with Tommy, eh. Suppose ya got an appointment then?"

"Step aside Shelby, I didn't come here hoping for extra paperwork to land on my desk because I had to have you taken in."

Before the young man could respond they both heard Thomas Shelby's voice from somewhere inside.

"Let the man in John, I'll hear what he has to say."

* * *

 _John's POV_

John grudgingly stepped aside to allow the Inspector and two of his men inside the pub. He closed and locked the door behind himself as the coppers moved into the main room. He watched quietly as it took the uptight looking inspector a moment to realize that Tommy wasn't at the bar and was in fact still tucked away in the snug, sitting in his chair and smoking his cigarette.

It didn't surprise him that Tommy hadn't bothered to rise and greet the man. He had after all barged into their pub while it was closed and demanded to speak with him. He noted Arthur stayed back behind the bar to watch the coppers. He moved passed the inspector and back into the snug to lounge back in his own seat and sip on his rum.

The inspector followed behind him once the man realized that Tommy wasn't going to go to him. He didn't care for coppers in general but knew that this would go more smoothly if he simply kept his mouth shut and let Tommy deal with the man. So he decided to sit back and listen to their conversation.

"Shelby."

"Inspector. Is there somethin' I can help ya with?"

"Received an interesting note a few weeks back."

"Did ya?"

Tommy puffed away on his cigarette and looked at the Inspector like he could care less about the man's presence or what he wanted from him. John could tell the copper didn't appreciate the uninterested look on his brothers face.

"Let's not beat around the bush Mr. Shelby. I know you left town for a while. Did you happen to come across anything of interest while you were away?"

Tommy tapped his ashes and took a drink from his glass, before giving the man his attention.

"Hm. Met a beautiful woman, spent most of my time in her bed. That was both interesting and satisfying."

The inspector squinted his eyes and released a long breath, John could tell he was trying to calm himself.

"Anything about what we were discussing previously Shelby?"

"I'm not quite sure that I know what you're referring to Inspector."

"... Very well, if that's how you intend to play this. I'll be seeing you boys again soon."

The inspector turned and started to leave the snug, Tommy didn't turn to watch him go, just sat back and took another pull from his cigarette. His barely audible voice filled the room and made the inspector stop in the doorway.

"I believe the note made mention of a specific timeframe Taylor. I suggest you stick to it if you want ta get your hands on what you're lookin' for."

"Mark my words Shelby. If I don't have what I'm looking for by the end of that timeframe. You, yours and everything you have becomes fair game. I will make Inspector Campbell's actions look like the lesser of two evils. Is that understood?"

"Stick to your timeframe and you'll get what you want."

John watched the Inspector step out into the bar, Arthur was already out from behind the bar to unlock the door and let them out. He removed himself from the snug and stood behind the coppers so that Arthurs back was covered as they exited. After Arthur relocked the doors they both made their way back to the snug.

Tommy was swirling the last of the rum in his glass around, watching it as it whirled. Arthur voiced the question that was at the forefront of both of their minds.

"Is he goin' ta get what he's lookin' for by the end of the timeframe Tommy?"

"... Should."

* * *

 **#6 Watery Lane**

 _Tommy POV_

Tommy sat back into the armchair, enjoying the heat emanating from the wood burning stove. He enjoyed the smell that came with burning wood for heat. The sound of it crackling and popping, the notable flickering of the flames as they danced. It reminded him of his Grandda and his Gypsy roots. While the modern steam powered heaters were more efficient it just wasn't quite the same.

They'd stayed at the pub for another hour after the Inspector had left and discussed certain aspects of what was happening. When he and Arthur had arrived home Arthur headed straight up to bed, he had a day of interviewing for the bar man position beginning in the mornin'. John had taken off to his own home and Esme, leaving the house quiet. He allowed himself a moment to relax and enjoy it. His mind wandered, bouncing about from one thought to the next.

Winter was coming to an end and Spring was just around the corner. Spring... a new beginnin', a renewal of sorts. Hopefully not just for mother nature but for the Shelby's as well. After the year they've had they could certainly stand a change in their fortunes. Inspector Campbell had helped to make the last year a fuckin' nightmare. He could honestly say that there were very few good things that had come their way since they'd returned from France. Thinkin' of Campbell brought Taylor to mind.

He'd been expectin' a visit from him, was actually a bit surprised the man had waited as long as he had to seek him out. The meeting with him had gone about as well as he'd planned for it to. Hopefully the man would stick to the timeline he'd been given and keep his fuckin' nose out of their business till then.

Then there was Grace, fuckin' Grace. He'd yet to hear back from Bastien on whether there was any information about her ex-husbands father coming after her. He was hoping to hear back from him before his next check in with Aoife. If the man wasn't coming after Grace he could simply give her the money and send her on her way. If he was, then he'd need to find out what Aoife's thoughts were in regards to helpin' Grace with the issue.

... Aoife. Just a little longer and she'd be here. Hopefully everything would be well and done by the time she arrived. It was all supposed to be laid to rest a week before her arrival. Allowing for one week to organize and implement Shelby Limited into their new position. One week for Inspector Taylor to remove himself and his task force from Birmingham.

They were going to reopen the Garrison on the coming Friday, so long as they'd managed to hire a bar man. He was going to ask Polly and Esme to plan and organize a celebration for the return of their family. He had too much on his plate to deal with a frivolous party and figured Polly and Esme would enjoy puttin' it all together, not to mention keeping them both out of the way on black star day.

* * *

 **Small Heath - Birmingham, England**

 **Garrison Pub**

 **Friday Mar. 5, 1920**

 _Arthur POV_

He was nervous, the kind where his stomach felt like it was flip floppin' about inside him. He knew the feelin', knew it was from excitement and happiness and a bit of worry. There weren't many times that he'd had cause to feel it since before they'd gone to war but he remembered it well.

The new bar man Bobby, was wiping down the bar one last time, making sure the gold gleamed under the lights. John, Esme, Polly and Tommy were all coming out from the snug as it grew close to the time to turn the sign on out front and open the doors to the public. John and Esme were smiling, Polly laughing about something or other and Tommy was in the middle of lightin' up his cigarette as he walked over towards him.

"I think it's about time for a toast Arthur."

"Right, a toast. Bobby pass out some rum."

Bobby quickly poured five glasses of quality rum and handed them out. Tommy's voice was soft as he addressed them.

"I remember clearly the first time Arthur mentioned his dream about owning his own pub when we came home. At the time it was a wishful thought of a brighter happier future. An idea to think on to take our minds off of what was happening around us. Didn't happen as we'd thought, but perhaps that's for the better. Arthur... you've managed to rebuild The Garrison and turn it into something of your own. Now let us drink this toast, open your doors and turn on the sign so everyone can see that The Garrison is open for business under its new owner Arthur Shelby."

John's "here, here" and Polly's "about time" filtered through the air as he enjoyed the sound of empty glasses clinking onto the bar top after Tommy's toast. They made their way to the front doors and he took a moment to take a deep breath before unlocking them and stepping outside to look at The Garrison. Once they were all facing the doors he gave the shout for Bobby to flip the switch. He heard a slight buzzing and then the sign hanging above the door glowed green, the letters spelling out The Garrison.

As the light lit up the street he took a step back to spin around and shout as loud as he could, "Ladies and gentleman The Garrison is now open for business."

He heard cheering, and was met with a crowd of people making a beeline for the doors. He had expected Peaky Blinders but was surprised to see a lot of non-Blinders mixed among the large group.

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

Tommy grabbed a refill on his rum and took it to the snug. The bar had filled up quickly and Arthur was helping Bobby serve the customers. Everyone's comments had been positive, though he hadn't expected anything else. John was off in a group telling jokes and enjoying the merriment of the evening. Polly and Esme were sitting at the end of the bar chatting amongst themselves with Lizzie and a few other women that had made their way inside.

They had a singer with a small band come in for the evening's entertainment. A modest stage area had been integrated into a corner of the room to accommodate them. It was a miniscule area but considering they would have originally pulled out a chair for the singer to stand on it was an enhancement to the atmosphere of the whole place.

All in all, the opening was a success. The tea room wasn't open but everyone who walked in this evening would go home knowing that there was one and word would spread quickly. He had no doubts that it would receive a lot of patrons tomorrow during dining hours. Same went for the spa and the notable rooms for rent.

He'd heard quite a few praises for the house blends drift into the snug and made a mental note to check and see what the levels of each were come morning. He wanted to get an idea of which one was the most popular. With their own brewmaster they could rotate the less popular brews with new ones as they ran low.

* * *

 _Polly POV_

The night had been going swimmingly up until Grace walked through the door. She'd been good about keeping her distance from all of them till now. She supposed the Garrison was the only place close by to find some revelry and entertainment though. Seemed to her that the girl was somewhat over-dressed for the evening, hopefully she wasn't going to try and make yet another move on Thomas.

Glancing around the room in search of him but not finding him amongst the crowd meant he was either in the snug or in the tea room. She was betting on the snug as she saw Grace making her way towards it.

* * *

 _Grace POV_

The Garrison was filled to the brim with Blinders and residents alike. She wasn't certain there was a free seat in the pub, it looked to be standing room only. She heard music above the general noise of the crowd and did a quick survey of the room. Spotting the band tucked into a corner, Polly, Esme and Lizzie sitting at the far corner of the bar. John mixed in with a group of other Blinders joking around, Arthur behind the bar with another man who must be the new bar man. But no sign of Tommy.

As she came in further she automatically looked toward the door of the snug, it was ajar and she saw smoke curling up towards the ceiling inside. She took a deep breath and headed in that direction. She was still waiting to hear whether the Shelby's would help her or not. She was trying to be patient as she knew from experience Tommy worked on his own timetable and wouldn't be rushed into anything.

She wasn't going to push, just wanted to congratulate him on the re-opening before she bought a drink and then went back to her flat.

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

Tommy was lounging in his chair, the back of his head resting against the wall, eyes closed, as he slowly inhaled the smoke from his cigarette. It was a deep draw, filling his lungs before he softly blew the smoke back out into the room. He wondered if Aoife would ask him to cut back on them. His mind drifting to the conversation they'd had about cigarettes and tobacco in general.

 _"You don't smoke Aoife?"_

 _"No. It's not a good vice for an airman to have."_

 _"You ever tried it?"_

 _"As a matter of fact Tommy, I have. Can't say as I found what the appeal was."_

 _"Why's that?"_

 _"Well for one, I could literally feel my throat shriveling up and my lungs constricting as they burned from inhaling hot fumes. It wasn't hard to picture my lungs and airways turning to ash the same as the end of what I was smoking did. I understand that smokers grow used to this sensation in time and often even come to crave it. However an airman needs to have healthy fully working lungs to live comfortably in the higher altitudes of the sky. Hindering and or damaging my ability to breathe in any way could jeopardize not only my safety but that of my fellow crew members as well. There've also been recent studies that show there may be a link between smoking and lung sickness. When did you start smoking?"_

 _"Hm. I was twelve when Arthur snuck me my first. From that point it depended on whether we could nick any. Became more of a regular occurrence when I was around fourteen."_

 _"Was there any particular reason behind why you started?... Besides the fact that everyone else was doing it."_

 _"Hmm. I guess you could say it became a serious habit in France, smoking has a calming effect I suppose. Helps to settle frayed nerves and gives you something repetitive to do. After a while it feels strange not having one."_

 _"I can understand that."_

She'd mentioned how smoking was being linked to lung sickness but she hadn't said that he should consider quitting. She'd just been sharing a fact that she'd heard about it, more as another reason for her decision not to smoke than as one to ask him to stop. At this point he wasn't even sure if it would be possible for him to. He enjoyed it too much and he figured that a bullet would take him to his grave before any side effects to his smoking would.

He heard a light tap on the door above the sounds of revelry from the bar and opened his eyes to watch it slowly swing open. Grace came into view and dipped her head slightly, her eyes demure and uncertain.

"What can I do for ya Grace?"

"Just wanted to congratulate you on a successful opening. Seems to be standing room only out there. It looks lovely, you did a wonderful job of rebuilding it."

"Hm. Arthur did do an admirable job. Polly and Esme's two cents seems to have helped its image as well."

"I'll be sure to congratulate Arthur before I leave..."

"... I haven't heard anything yet Grace. We both know that's what you're really here about. I will let you know when I know something."

"... Right. Have good evening Tommy."

"You as well Grace."

Tommy watched as she turned around and removed herself from the snug, closing the door softly behind her. He had caught the flash of yearning in her eyes but was grateful that it had no pull over him. The Adelisa hadn't checked in on Monday but he knew not to worry and since he still had no word about Graces troubles there really was no need to rush into a conversation with Aoife about Grace. He took another drink and laid his head back against the wall. Thoughts of Aoife filling his mind as he closed his eyes and allowed them to flow through him.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger guys!


	42. Adelisa - Chapter 415

**Authors Note:** **I know super short - A variation of this was previously written and supposed to be the beginning of the next chapter. Unfortunately the saved files of the original version were corrupted somehow and I was unable to retrieve them. So I tried to continue on as had been planned but Chapter 42 kind of took on a life of its own and this section no longer fit well for the timeline and works better if it had been in Chapter 41 so we have this tiny Chapter 41.5 to stick in between the two, lol. - - - Please review if you can - - - I always enjoy hearing readers thoughts.**

* * *

 **Chapter 41.5**

 _Aoife POV_

One minute had been business as usual. The next had been one thing right after the next and she'd been tumbling over the railing and falling into the shockingly cold water below her. One would imagine a softer landing but when you're not diving and hit the surface at the wrong angle it's more like dropping onto a iron plate that turns to quicksand in the blink of an eye. Between the impact and the icy water she lost a good deal of oxygen from her lungs. Not a good thing when you're being whipped around, pulled and rolled through the raging underwater currents of thirty foot swells. Especially with iron rods in your boots and bracers weighing you down. The sea was too violent and choppy for her to break the surface.

Remaining as calm as possible while being jostled about and blind as a bat. She worked to pull the rods from her bracers. The wet leather however had created a vacuum seal and would not release them and they refused to be unbuckled either. The pressure in her chest from lack of oxygen was increasing. She couldn't tell which way was up or down, she was in total darkness, the angry currents in control of where her body went. She had a brief flash of hope that the men who'd gone over with her had or would make it back on ship.

The pressure was finally too much, her lungs begged for breath. She knew her body would panic and try to breathe regardless of the fact there was no air available. She would take water into her lungs and her body would shake and shudder as her life left her. She cleared her mind and tried to think quickly about the situation. Her mind screaming at her to find another way. She was already beginning to fight against herself, trying to stop herself from trying to breathe. Everything around her was dark.

A flash of Tommy sitting in a chair beside an open door with a steady rain falling down seemed to settle behind her eyes. That serious look on his face when he was thinking, tumbler filled with amber liquid at his side and a cigarette resting between his lips. The soft sound of his voice drifting to her on the breeze, "Where'd ya go Aoife?"

The last feelings that her brain interpreted were that of sinking, weightlessness and increasing pressure before those too disappeared into the darkness that embraced her.

* * *

 **Don't hate me! I promise if you stick with me - the last two chapters will wrap things up nicely and I'm fairly certain that you won't hold this against me!**

 **Chapter 42 is written I just need to proof it one last time and will upload it tomorrow evening - I believe Chapter 43 will be the closing Chapter - not certain if an epilogue will be added yet we'll see where my mind takes Chapter 43!**

 **Also thanks so much for all the love, favorites and follows!**


	43. Adelisa - Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

 **Small Heath - Birmingham - England**

 **Monday March 15, 1920**

 **Mid-morning - Black Star Day**

 _Tommy POV_

The day had finally come, the Lee's were in place and ready. Polly, Arthur, John, Esme and the boys were gathered in the den. They were ready. Taking a quick deep breath he projected his voice so everyone could hear.

"Right. I brought you all here today, cause this is the day we replace Billy Kimber. This is the day we become respectable. The day we join the official National Association of Racecourse Bookmakers. But first we do the dirty work. Now you've all known this days been comin' , I just haven't told anyone the date. We're goin' to the Worcester Races. Track opens at one we get there at two. Kimber thinks we're goin' there to help him fight the Lee brothers. But thanks to the efforts of our John and his lovely new wife Esme the Lee's are now our kin. So it'll be us and the Lee's against Kimber's boys. We take them out then leave the bookies. I expect a swift victory which will send a signal all the way to London that we believe in letting legitimate businesses run peacefully."

Looking around everyone seemed to be ready to do what needed to be done. John's voice spoke low but firm.

"And uh, what about Kimber himself?"

Tommy looked at his brother and nodded before answering, "I'll deal with Kimber. Any other questions?"

The room remained silent, so he nodded his head to everyone.

"Do what you need to ta prepare. Then meet at the trucks."

**********0**********

Things had been goin' swimmingly until that fucker Kimber put a bullet in his shoulder. He'd had a moment after it'd happened. He hadn't been able to believe it until he'd reached up and gingerly touched the wound, his fingers coming away with his own blood on them. It had been chaos after that shot. Yelling, gunfire, the sounds of bones breaking and blood spattering. For some reason Kimber had thought he had better aim than he actually did. While he'd been busy congratulating himself for shooting Thomas Shelby, Tommy'd lifted his own gun and put a bullet between the fuckers eyes.

Most of Kimber's men seemed to deflate after his death. Some surrendered, some ran, didn't really matter. Shelby Company Limited was now in possession of one of the biggest legal race track syndicates in the country. The first half of his plan was complete. The only problem was now he had a hole in his shoulder, a peice of lead lodged deep within and his own warm blood soaking through his shirts and coating his torso. He still needed to make sure the second part of his plan was in place. Arthur and John came over and grabbed his arms as the blood loss gave him a dizzy spell. Arthur was yelling for Jeremiah as he was led over to one of their trucks.

He could feel the weakness comin' on but he wasn't done yet.

"John..."

"Yeah, Tommy."

"John, I need ya ta go and finish things up at Kimber's residence. Take a handful of the boys with ya, when ya get there, take the back road to the carriage house. You'll find the gadze there. Give him the papers, he'll take care of the rest. Make sure you remind him whom he works for now just in case he's thinkin' bout not comin' through for us. And don't let anyone other than him see you comin and goin'."

"Alright Tommy, I'll take care of it and I'll see you back at the pub."

He watched John nod to him before Jeremiah pressed a balled up piece of cloth to his wound to try and stifle the blood flow.

"Get it done John...all of this will have been for nothin' if we don't get it done."

He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath as he heard banging on the vehicle and the crank of the engine before the rolling movement of wheels on pavement vibrated up through the floor to him.

* * *

 **Adelisa Aiglentine**

 **Mid - Afternoon**

 _Carrick POV_

The description for what he was feeling came to him as he sat at his desk and stared at the blue sky outside his window. Numb. He felt numb. A part of him still could not grasp the concept that they hadn't been able to find Aoife. She had never resurfaced after going under the water. They had all been frantic and had caught a small piece of hope when they'd spotted Cho flailing to stay above the water below them. Yet Aoife and his other two men hadn't been found.

A part of him was begging him to believe that it was fate. How else could one possibly accept that the squall had dissipated as quickly as it had appeared shortly after claiming his men, his... baby sister.

No one aside from those aboard the Adelisa knew anything about what had transpired that day two and a half weeks ago. The squall had been large and traversed a gigantic span, wrecking three of the relay boosters along their route. They'd had no communication since Fiji. They should have it back today... he couldn't bear to think about the call he was going to have to make in just a short while. He had to inform his parents... they would inform their grandparents and the news would travel quickly from there. Aine would tell Alfie, lord knows she needed his comfort right now such that he could give her. Ada was going to tell her brother.

One second. One second made up of an accumulated set of perfect circumstances and life would never be the same for any of them. He slammed his eyelids closed as he felt moisture start to build and took deep shuddering breaths to try and calm the emotional storm that was continually trying to break him down. With his eyes closed he could swear that he could hear Aoife chuckling at him. Her voice thick with mirth.

 _"Stop fighting it so hard, let them fall, no one can see you and even if they did I somehow think they'd understand. Besides once you let them fall, they're gone. Plus you've still got a ship to sail and crew to care for. Let it out and be done with it!"_

"If I let them fall then I'll have to accept the truth."

 _"Ahh, big brother... you have to accept it either way. You all need to deal and get back to normal. Do you honestly think that I enjoy watching the lot of you being all weepy and maudlin. I mean I get it, it's sad and your hurting but seeing my siblings happy is what makes me happy... So are the lot of you trying to make me miserable?"_

"I'm sorry Aoife, I'm so sorry."

 _"Why the bloody hell are you sorry?"_

"I should have done something, I should have..."

 _"Last time I checked mother nature was still more powerful than the entirety of our family put together. There's nothing to be sorry for, and nothing to feel guilty over...So you listen to me big brother and you listen good! You live your life, and you be happy! I lived, I loved, and I have far fewer regrets than most can attest to. No one lives forever. Always remember it's not the beginning or the ending that truly matter it's what we do with the time in between the two that makes the difference._

I'm not ready to let you go, we're not ready to lose you.

 _"... None of you will ever lose me, I'll always be just right there... nestled safely in your hearts. Take care big brother, one day we will meet again. Until then... make me proud!"_

* * *

 _Reilly POV_

The door to the Captain's cabin was slightly ajar and he went to enter before stopping midway through the entrance. He silently took his brother in, hunched over on himself, hands covering his face as his shoulders shuddered in what he could only describe as agony. He felt it too, they all did. He'd never seen Carrick cry, not once, not ever. It was all unreal.

He kept expecting to hear Aoife's voice teasing him or ordering him about. Every time he was down in the hold to spar he always expected to see her in there knocking the crap out of one of the men. Or in more recent months training Ada. Running the deck, bantering with the men, laughing with Aine. It wasn't fair.

He quietly backed out of the threshold and closed the door to give his brother privacy for his grief.

* * *

 _Eirnin POV_

He sat at coms, waiting to pick up a signal that would tell them that coms were working again. One of the others could have done it but he had them stationed at the nav controls. All he could seem to do was stare into space. They'd soldiered on, they'd transferred the Shelby's cargo to the correct people, they'd done their duties, fulfilled the jobs that were expected of them. But they were still moving around in a haze and he wondered when it would clear. Wondered when it did if the pain would be less or worse. All he knew was that it would never be gone.

* * *

 _Ada POV_

It was a nightmare. One that everyone seemed to be waiting to wake from. She hadn't been able to believe it when they'd told them. She had been there... then she was just gone... Finn wasn't taking it well, he'd been holed up in his cabin just as Aine had been. Only coming out for food, rarely going on deck. When she'd tried to comfort him he'd said it wasn't right, that it couldn't be true because she still had four lives left. The comment had reminded her of the stories of all her close calls they'd heard months ago back home.

She missed her friend, felt the aching pain in her heart at her absence and she knew that Aoife's siblings were in an even deeper agony. She'd been closer to Aoife than Aine but she tried to be there for Aine as much as she could, as much as the other woman would let her. She believed that there had been a couple of occasions where she'd managed to help Aine through the day.

Today she'd found herself looking into the Coms room and watching Eirnin stare listlessly at the screen. Waiting for the little notification that would tell them they could finally send out a call. A call none of them wanted to send. She didn't know how she was going to tell Tommy about Aoife. She wanted to tell him in person, this was the type of news you told someone in person. Not over a com line thousands of kilometers away. How could she tell her brother that the reason for his recent laughter, warmth, happiness was, was... gone. That he'd never see the woman she knew he'd fallen in love with ever again. So much had been taken from him already, it wasn't fair that Aoife had been taken too.

She entered the room and walked over to Eirnin. His eyes that had once held merriment and so much light were void of any emotion. She understood the gravity of their loss and while he may not accept her comfort she was still going to offer it. Gently she placed her hand on his hunched shoulder, the muscles beneath her fingers tightened. She waited a moment giving him the opportunity to either accept or deny her offer. She was both surprised and relieved when he relaxed beneath her hold. His opposite arm rising across his chest to gently entwine their fingers, giving a slight squeeze to acknowledge and thank her.

* * *

 **Small Heath - Birmingham**

 **#6 Watery Lane**

 _Polly POV_

She watched Esme flit about the sitting room. Picking things that were out of place up and putting them away properly. On and on and on, she just couldn't seem to sit still... nerves, probably. Thinking on it, this was the first time she'd been around when the boys were out taking care of this sort of business. Esme was used to the work in the den and even the protection racket that at times called on John to go out and take care of things.

"Esme... pour yourself a couple fingers and sit down. You're driving me batty with all your fidgeting about."

She watched the girl take deep breath and incline her head.

"Sorry Aunt Pol."

"Hm. I understand, just sit down and try to calm yourself."

She thought about saying something encouraging to help alleviate the girls anxiety but was interrupted in her musings by the phone line ringing. It was too early to be hearing anything from the boys. Getting up she walked to the hall and picked up the line.

"Hello."

"Aunt Pol."

"Ada, we weren't expecting to hear from you till later this evening. Everyone else is out."

"..."

"Ada?"

"I'm here. That might be for the best. I need to talk to you Aunt Pol."

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"...Aoife's gone Aunt Pol."

"What?... Gone?... What do you mean gone, Ada?"

"...Gone, Aunt Pol...Just gone."

* * *

 _Esme POV_

Esme watched curiously as Polly spoke to Ada. The one sided conversation was strange, she couldn't quite figure the meaning. However when Polly's hand flew up to cover her mouth, almost as if to stifle a denial and she slowly sank back against the wall for support she knew that whatever Ada was telling her wasn't good. She immediately thought of Johns little ones. Had something happened to one them, or perhaps to his little brother Finn? She figured if it had been something to do with Polly's son Michael she would have been more distraught than she seemed.

Quickly standing she went to Polly as she watched her slowly hang up the line.

"That was Ada. Did something happen? Is everyone alright Aunt Polly?"

"Our family is fine."

"..."

"But when I tell Thomas... he won't be."

Esme helped Polly back into the arm chair she'd been sitting in and grabbed a glass of rum for her to sip.

"What happened Aunt Pol?"

"Tommy's lost Aoife... She was lost at sea."

"She went overboard? Surely they're still searching and will find her. Airmen are trained for that situation aren't they?"

"It was at night in the middle of a horrible storm... almost three weeks ago now... she's gone."

* * *

 **Camden Town - London - England**

 **Solomons Bakery**

 **Evening**

 _Alfie POV_

A few of his boys were working on a new distillery and it seemed to be a promising way to increase their productivity. They were busy showing him how it would when Ollie came trotting into the back room.

"Adelisa on the line sir."

"Mm. Right. Carry on boys and bring me a sample of the product it produces when it's done."

Rising from his perch against a worktable he made his way toward his office, making sure to close the door behind him. It'd been a while since the last check in. He'd been worried and had a contact look into the issue. Thankfully it had just been a series of downed relays that kept communications from going through.

Settling down into his chair he picked up the line.

"Aine?"

"Uh..no it's Eirnin. I just wanted to get you on line before sending for her."

Based on the tone and the fact that it wasn't one of the girls talking to him now, he had a sinking feeling in his stomach that something wasn't right.

"Aine's alright?"

"...Yes, she's physically fine Alfie, morning sickness seems to have passed."

"Mm. Right...What aren't ya tellin' me, eh?"

"... It's... it's Aoife, Alfie... She... She's... we lost her."

"...How the bloody fuck do ya lose someone, mm? Tell me!"

"The sea took her from us, during a night squall."

"Mm night squall, well you're still looking for her eh, she's got ta be somewhere. Ya just need ta keep lookin'!"

"She's been gone for almost three weeks Alfie. We lost her at night, during a squall, with rain and lightning and thirty foot waves in the shark infested waters of the Indian Ocean...she went in and never came back up. We're almost to England now. Should be docking in London in about five, six days... She's gone Alfie."

"Fuck."

"Talk to Aine, Alfie. The only time she comes out of her cabin is to eat."

"Mm. Yeah, right."

* * *

 _Ollie POV_

Today should be a good day. The boss was always in a better mood after a check in with the Adelisa. He'd been in an especially good mindset when he'd come back from wherever he'd disappeared to a few weeks ago. Plus they should be back in England by the end of the month which would brighten the bosses mood too. He knew that Alfie had been worried because they hadn't checked in, in a while. This should ease all that tension he'd seen building up in him.

They'd been busy but everything was running smoothly, he watched as a couple of the boys who were workin' on the new equipment were making their way to the office. Looks like they were carrying the sample the boss had wanted. He was about to ask them how it had turned out, when the sound of shattering glass came from inside the bosses office. It was followed quickly by another loud crash and what sounded like a heavy piece of furniture splintering against a hard surface.

Something had set the boss off... bad. He looked back at the boys and motioned for them to hand him the sample before shooing them back to the workshop. When the corridor was clear he listened and waited patiently to ensure that no more sounds of destruction were coming from inside the office.

He slowly approached the door and tapped softly against the glass. When no response came he steeled himself and carefully opened the door to peer inside. The boss was standing behind his upended desk, his hands fisted by his sides, breathing heavy and erratic. He could tell immediately that the boss needed to hit something... repeatedly. He hoped to God that Aine hadn't left him.

"Boss?"

"..."

Alfie raised his head and looked at him, a burning fire in his eyes the likes of which he couldn't remember ever seeing before.

"Right, mm... Lock up tonight Ollie, eh."

"...Of course Boss..."

He watched as his boss trudged past him and started to head in the direction of the loading bay. He stopped and turned back slightly, not quite enough to be able to read his face that well. His voice was so low that he barely managed to catch what was said.

"Aoife's dead."

There was nothing he could say to that, they hadn't been together but they'd been close... they'd been family. The boss didn't have much family... this hurt.

* * *

 **Small Heath - Birmingham - England**

 **Garrison Pub**

 **Evening**

 _Tommy POV_

They'd made it back to the pub, where he'd been sat in a chair on the bar room floor surrounded by Blinders. Arthur was making him slug back whiskey from the bottle. While Jeremiah busied himself with some battlefield surgery. Digging out the bullet that was lodged inside his shoulder. After much grunting and cursing the bullet was pulled out and dropped into a glass on the table. Arthur made him swallow more.

"Just one last thing Tommy!"

Arthur quickly grabbed the back of his neck tilting him backwards and shoved the lip of the bottle into his wound, pouring the alcohol in to disinfect it. He knew he'd let out a shout but then it was over and Jeremiah got to stitching him up before wrapping it.

Shortly thereafter a bang came from the front door and John came inside followed by the boys who'd gone with him to meet the gadze. John quickly came over and nodded to him.

"It's done Tommy."

"Get me a pen and paper."

He quickly wrote the note he needed to send to Taylor to get him in motion.

"Get me a runner, this needs to be delivered tonight."

Tommy passed off the note to John, knowing he'd get it sent out. Once Taylor retrieved the shipment all of this should be over. Then the only thing he'd need to worry about were the blokes that would eventually show up looking for Grace. Bastien had informed him that her ex-father in law had indeed hired a few men to track her down and take her back to New York. Though he'd also said that there had been no word on the men leaving the colonies as of yet. His connections were keeping a watch on air and sea travel so that Tommy would know roughly when to expect them.

* * *

 _Inspector Taylor POV_

He'd been sitting in his office going over the reports about the recent activity at the Worcester Races. It wasn't within his jurisdiction but he knew the Peaky Blinders had been involved in the violence that had erupted there earlier in the day. He had reports that said Thomas Shelby had been shot, though no one knew how badly he was injured, just that he hadn't been dead when he'd left the place.

He was debating his next move with the man when a knock came at his door.

"Enter."

A young constable that usually worked behind the front desk rushed inside.

"Sir, this letter was just dropped off for you, the runner said it was urgent."

He took the letter from the young man and waved him out. Opening the letter he recognized Shelby's handwriting, though there was no signature or sign off at the bottom of this one.

 **I believe you'll find information on your missing shipment at the location listed below. Unfortunately due to unexpected events the culprit behind it's theft has already been fitted for a pine box. I thought it prudent to get this information to you as I am unaware if there are other players involved and do not know how long the shipment will be available for recovery. I have done my part, the rest is up to you.**

He swiftly went over the rest of the note and called his men into his office. They'd be moving out within the next ten minutes. He had a shipment of military arms to recover.

**********0**********

The address had been that of Billy Kimber, who was indeed no longer among the living. They'd searched the property thoroughly and found the hidden cache of money, account books and various other documentation. Among which was the invoice for a large, heavy shipment that left Birmingham the day after the arms went missing. Contents listed as motor vehicle engine parts... Now why would Billy Kimber have an invoice for a shipment of engine parts and why were they insured for an astronomical amount.

After interviewing several of the man's employees it was no surprise to learn that Kimber and Shelby didn't get along even though it would seem Shelby was working for Kimber. Based on eyewitness testimony Kimber had been quite vocal in his disdain and hatred for Shelby. The man had quite a few colorful names and phrases for the man and the Peaky Blinders. I quote a 'Diddicoy razor gang, fucking Gypsy scum, along with calling Shelby himself a Pikey', just to name a few. Obviously no love lost and a healthy dose of animosity.

It was plausible that Kimber did set Shelby up. The paperwork said the shipment was in holding. Which suggested a man waiting for Shelby to go down for the theft. If Shelby went down for it with the information that was known he could then find a buyer for the shipment, but he was keeping it set aside in case he needed it to implicate Shelby further. The question was, was this Kimber smart enough to concoct such a plan or not? Unfortunately the man was now dead and could no longer answer any questions.

He'd decide on what course of action to take with Shelby once he had the shipment in hand and not before.


	44. Adelisa - Chapter 43

**Authors Note: Here it is lovelies the final chapter. I believe I want to add an epilogue later so keep following the story if you're interested in it, it might not be up till after the new year just depends on my schedule. Please read and enjoy and review with your thoughts, every comment is appreciated!**

* * *

 **Chapter 43**

 **Small Heath - Birmingham, England**

 **#6 Watery Lane**

 **Thursday March 18, 1920**

 _Polly POV_

She was worried. Tommy hadn't come out of his room since he'd heard the news about Aoife. By the time the boys had come to the house it had been well past midnight and Tommy had been three sheets to the wind. Arthur had told her about the events at Worcester and Tommy's injury. She had thought it was best to wait to inform him of Aoife. When he'd come down the following morning he had seemed to immediately sense that something was wrong.

 _"Aunt Polly, why aren't you in a good mood, we're celebrating. Kimber is gone and Cheltenham is ours. In a couple of days Inspector Taylor will have got what he wanted and will be gone. Couple more after that and our family will be back together again."_

 _"Tommy, there's something I need to tell you."_

 _"Alright, go on. I'm listening."_

 _"...Aoife was lost at sea, Tommy. It happened weeks ago during a storm. Last night was the first they could get a line out to anyone."_

He hadn't said anything but she could see the shutters coming down behind his eyes. He'd turned around and walked right out of the house. She'd assumed he would head towards the Garrison, needing a stiffer drink than they had available at the house. She'd told Arthur when he'd woken for the day, well after Tommy had left and he'd headed straight for the pub. John had come in shortly after Arthur had left, Esme had told him. He went to the pub as well.

Tommy hadn't returned until late evening and since then he'd remained in his room. She knew she'd have to roust him out of it soon if he didn't do it himself.

She'd never found out if the boys had found Tommy there or not, though she assumed they had. She and Esme took care of the Den's business that day.

* * *

 **Location Unknown**

 _Aoife POV_

Thwump, whoosh, beep, thwump, whoosh, beep, thwump, whoosh, beep. Over and over she listened to the strange repeating sound as she slowly surfaced to consciousness. Thwump, whoosh, beep. Slowly with what seemed to be an absurd amount of concentration she managed to force her eyes open. Hazy, fuzzy shapes and darkened colors slowly came into focus. She tried to move her hand, to sit up but both motions were too much to hope for.

She was in a darkened room, only lit by a few random view screens, one of which was giving of the beeping noise. The thwump and whoosh was all around her and seemed to be emanating from beyond the room she was in. Her bed was comfortable and she could see by the IVs entering her arms and the familiarity of the some of the equipment that surrounded her, that she had to be in a hospital of sorts.

She tried to think back and remember what had happened to put her here but all she was rewarded with was a piercing pain in her head. The beeping became faster and more erratic. A door somewhere to her left opened and a stream of brighter light filtered into the room. After another moment she was looking into the kind gray eyes of an older man with graying hair. He smiled softly down at her. Given the white coat he wore over his clothing she could only assume that he worked in the medical field. His voice was guttural and authoritative, her mind quickly recognizing that he was speaking in Russian.

"Well, look who woke. My name is Dr. Petrov. If you'll remain calm and still, I will remove the breathing tube before we speak of anything else. I'm sure you have questions, I will be happy to answer what I can, you understand?"

She managed to nod her head slightly, thank god she was fluent in Russian.

"This will be slightly uncomfortable, please try and remain as still as possible."

She really didn't think that was going to be an issue seeing as how she could barely even nod her head. She watched him as he put gloves on and started to detach some tubing and wires before unlatching a hook located near her head and then quickly angling and pulling the tube from her throat. Once it was removed she realized how raw and painful it felt to breathe. Before she realized it a cup with a straw was placed in front of her as her bed slowly elevated her into a reclined sitting position.

"Drink some water, but slowly, it will soothe your throat."

Aoife did as she was told and took small slow sips of the cool liquid. Her voice came out raspy and harsh to her ears. Each syllable burning its way out of her throat.

"Where am I?"

"You are aboard the Caspian. Your body was found sinking into the depths. You passed right by our bridge, it was quite the surprise and you were very fortunate. We took you aboard, you were not breathing and you had no pulse but our instruments showed weak signs of brain activity so we resuscitated you. We've had you on a ventilator and kept you in stasis to allow your body time to heal a bit. The effects of a drowning death are varied. "

"I died?"

"Put simply, yes. Now what is your name? We only found these tags on you and we were certain that while you were wearing them, they most likely were not yours."

Aoife studied the object that the doctor lifted into her view. They seemed familiar but she couldn't place where she had picked them up or why. Her mind almost immediately flashed on a pair of striking blue eyes and she distantly heard a gruff voice calling her name.

"Aoife, my name is Aoife... He gave them to me."

"Good. It is good sign, you remember your name. Well Aoife, whomever TM Shelby is, he's lucky he didn't lose you. Can you tell me this man's name?"

She knew it, she did, it was right there on the tip of her tongue but just out of reach for her mind to grasp.

"... I know it, I just... I can't..."

"Is alright. Do not try to force it. We were not sure how long you had been without oxygen and are unaware of any brain damage you may have suffered. You may experience loss of memory, I do not know how severe yet and I'm afraid I cannot tell you if it is permanent. You'll most likely be weak for a short period of time as you've been in stasis for two weeks and your body has not had use of motion. We will take things slowly, after all we have time, we will not be dry docking again anytime soon."

"My family... I need to contact them."

"Unfortunately we will not be able to do that until we dry dock. There is no reception for such communications until we are above the water. Can you tell me your last name?"

"... Deveroux."

"Do you remember the name of the ship you served on?"

"Adelisa."

"And do you remember where you were heading?"

While she couldn't be certain what their course was she felt that it would have been the same as it had been for the past few years.

"Egypt...France...England."

"And do you remember where you were coming from?"

Again, she would have been coming from the island and her families yearly get together. Wait how was it possible that she knew the location that she'd been in. How did she know that she'd come from Vatulele and had been heading to Egypt next, bypassing India... but not anything specific...she felt the pain spike in her head as she tried to make sense of things but decided to let it go when it only seemed to intensify the pain behind her ear.

"... an Island...Vatulele."

For a brief moment she saw another face flash in front of her eyes, a little boy with blonde hair, laughing and smiling cheekily. He was familiar, just as the man with the blue eyes was, but she just couldn't think of the names that went with the faces.

"You mentioned needing to contact your family, do you remember them?"

"Yes, my brothers... Carrick, Eirnin and Riley and my sister Aine. They were on the Adelisa with me, it's ours."

"Good."

The questions continued. What's the last thing you remember clearly, what date is it, where were you born, etcetera, etcetera. Finally they seemed to wane and she watched as the doctor slowly nodded and smiled at her once more.

"Well the good news is that only your recent memory seems to have been affected by your death. And even then you seem to remember, even though you can't recall specifics. I have confidence that they may slowly return to you. Try not to let it worry you overly much. I will start you out on a soft food only diet. It is normal for your esophagus and stomach to suffer damage after drowning due to the salt water. It is also normal for your lungs and possibly your heart to have suffered some damage as well. Please remain calm. All my tests have shown minimal damage, nothing that will not heal over time. I'll let you get some more rest and ensure that a tray of food is brought to you."

* * *

 **Small Heath - Birmingham**

 **#6 Watery Lane**

 **Saturday March 24, 1920**

 _Tommy POV_

He stared at the empty bottles littering his side table and marveled at how he had yet to find enough alcohol to make him forget, even if temporarily. Somewhere between drinking and staring at the picture of Aoife beside his bed through the wafting smoke of his opium pipe he realized he'd been living a fantasy. He'd always, _always_ known that men like him didn't deserve happiness. They didn't get happily ever after, they didn't get to hold onto the women they loved. How foolish he'd been to think even for a second that he could keep it, keep her.

He'd been so close, so fucking close. He'd defeated Kimber. Worcester, Cheltenham various other tracks outside London were all his, he'd outwitted another Inspector, he'd taken a bullet but he was still breathin'. He'd had the love of a woman, a woman that he loved. He'd been so fuckin' close.

After staring at her beautiful dimpled smile, he picked up the frame and carefully placed it into a small wooden box. He went about collecting the letters she'd sent to him. Both the ones he'd read and the ones she'd given him before he left her side, a couple of which he hadn't yet opened. He gently placed them along with the other pictures of her, and her peach and green lingerie into the box and closed it, locking the lid in place. He thought about burning it but even if he put her memories away he couldn't quite bring himself to erase her like that, he couldn't burn her memories to ash. He went over to the corner and pulled back the rug far enough to access the loose floorboard he was looking for. After a moment he pried up the board and placed the box and its contents safely inside. Burying the last remnants of his heart.

He'd just finished putting the floor back to rights when he heard the low knocking on his door. It wasn't the first time someone had knocked but it would be the first time since he entered that he would answer.

"What?"

Arthurs voice, quiet and hesitant came through the door.

"A letter arrived for you Tommy... I think you might want to read it."

Opening the door he nodded at his brother taking the envelope in his hand.

"Ya doing all right Tommy? Aunt Pol's worried, says you haven't really eaten that much in... well since ya found out."

"Not hungry Arthur... but tell her I'll be down for the evening tea."

"Alright Tommy."

He watched Arthur turn around and descend the stairs, taking a deep breath he closed his door and looked at the envelope in his hand.

It was thick and he didn't recognize the handwriting. Opening the envelope he pulled out a letter, along with another smaller envelope. He carefully opened the letter.

 _Shelby,_

 _By now you should be aware that Aoife has passed and while I'm sure this knowledge still pains you as it does us, we found this addressed to you and thought you should have it._

 _Till we meet again,_

 _Eirnin_

Setting the letter from Eirnin down he studied the smaller envelope. All that was written on it was his name, his name in that unforgettable feminine scrawl he'd come to crave the sight of. His hands shook slightly as he carefully opened the envelope and removed the letter, unfolding it slowly, unsure if he truly wanted to read her words or not. His chest was tight like he couldn't get enough breath in him, and his heart was nothing but a large black ache that seemed to infect his entire body.

 _My Tommy,_

 _I'm sorry. I know this can't be easy for you. Were our positions reversed it would not be easy for me. There is nothing I can say to make your grief more palatable. I don't know what's happened, the circumstances surrounding my departure but always know that I regret nothing._

 _I want you to remind yourself every so often... to live your life. Live it for the both of us, if for no other reason than we have loved each other. The world can be harsh and unfair as you are more than aware of but it can also be wondrous and beautiful. The man I fell in love with is a fighter, a survivor. He's cruel and honorable both a villain and a hero. Such an amazing mixture of contradictions the coldest yet warmest man I've ever known. I love you Thomas Shelby. So for me Tommy, for me... never give up._

 _Always and Forever Yours,_

 _Aoife_

* * *

 **Aboard the Caspian**

 _Aoife POV_

She had finally started eating solids again and was slowly yet painfully trying to build her strength back up. Never had she ever felt so frail, walking from her bed to the adjoining washroom nearly drained her. Yet she did it as often as she could, almost always until she could hold her weight no longer. In this regard she saw improvement in her physical health. Her lungs still burned now and again and speaking often still left her throat feeling raw but those symptoms too were lessening with time.

It was her missing memories that were troubling her. She continued to see flashes of different faces that she knew were familiar and that she recognized. But the names and how she knew them exactly, eluded her.

A young woman with dark hair and blue eyes, a wide smile with an aptitude at cursing. The little blonde haired blued eyed boy, with questions, so many questions. A dark haired, bluish gray eyed boy not that much younger than her with intellect and a shine of innocence in him. The blonde one with the toothpick or matchstick perpetually between his lips, an older man with dark reddish brown hair and a bushy mustache. Then the older lady with reddish brown hair and brown eyes that seemed ever watchful and scrutinizing.

Then of course there was the one face that captivated her the most out of all of them. Dark haired, cold light eyes, lips set almost always in a smirk or scowl. Dangerous and intriguing. She'd noted that whenever his face popped into her mind her fingers would gently rub the tags around her neck. This man was TM Shelby and he was... hers. Without a single doubt she knew that to be true. Not remembering how he came into her life or him at all really was aggravating her fiercely.

The doctor continued to tell her not to try and force her memories, that they would come in snippets and bursts or all at once... or not at all... in their own time.

Sometimes she would wake from dreams and wonder if they were actually dreams or memories. She couldn't tell the difference but how she would like to believe that some of those dreams were real.

 _A hut on Vatulele - not one that she'd used before as it wasn't on the beach, the ocean waves were a distant sound almost hidden by the rustling of leaves and the pitter patter of falling rain. Candle light in the growing darkness and soft lips randomly pressing against her skin. A rumble of soft deep laughter, the feeling of warm breath flowing into her ear as a deep low voice whispered to her. Strong firm hands moved over her body in a sure grasp, smoothing, caressing, gripping. Her own hands drifting over soft skin and kneading into firm muscles. Her fingers tingling as she brushed them gently through cool silken strands of dark hair and scratched along the shorter hairs present leading to a neck, her lips and tongue enjoyed tasting. The feeling of molten desire spreading and flowing through her being enticing a patient demand to be sated._

She truly hoped these dreams were memories trying to surface. They felt right, they felt real... she just needed the connections so that they would finally weave together into a full clear picture.

* * *

 **Small Heath - Birmingham**

 **The Garrison Pub**

 **Friday April 9, 1920**

 _Tommy POV_

"Rum."

Tommy watched as Arthurs barman filled a glass of top shelf rum for him before picking it up and emptying it in one go. He tapped the bar twice and his glass was refilled.

He was just about to head toward the snug when Freddie dropped into the seat next to him and ordering a drink for himself.

"Heard about the beatens' and cuttins' goin' round lately. People are talkin' about how Tommy Shelby's on a rampage. Got me wonderin' what set ya off."

"What do ya want Freddie. Last I recall Ada told ya she was done and ta take a fuckin' hike. So what the fuck are ya doin' walkin' inta the Garrison?"

"You'd think that woulda made your day but it doesn't seem ta have improved your mood. The Garrison's a pub I came for a drink... Just a heads up... people have always been scared of ya Tommy but now, now they're wonderin' if your right in the head. I'd be careful if I were you before someone decides it's time to put ya down."

"Hm, and who's that gonna be? You Freddie?"

"Nah... like I said I just came in for a drink. Is my money no good here?"

"All money is good here."

Tommy grabbed his glass and worked his way over to the snug. He just wanted to sit down in some peace and quiet and enjoy his drink. He knew he had blood spatter all over his shirt, most of which was hidden under his coat. He wanted to forget about the looks his brothers and his men had given him, after he'd taught the blokes who thought they could move in on him a lesson.

Arthur and John weren't squeamish and had done plenty of ruthless and vile things themselves. He knew though that he'd gone much farther than necessary today. See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil, and one to witness. In truth he was going to leave it after he'd taken the eyes, tongues and ears from the others. The man just had to open his fuckin' mouth and spit out that fuckin' comment.

 _It's no wonder why the lord saw fit to take your woman._

So they ended up being short of a witness, he was positive his message would be understood anyway.

Lifting his eyes to his reflection in the glass he took out his handkerchief and began wiping the blood from his face before throwing the material on the table and lighting a cigarette.

* * *

 _Arthur POV_

"You think Tommy's alright, John?"

"... I think he will be."

"Ya think we should tell Aunt Pol? He's... he's gettin' worse."

"He woulda been fine, if the fucker had kept his mouth shut. It brought Aoife up front again, for him. Look Arthur, whether we tell her or don't tell her, it won't matter. There's no fuckin' fix for this. Beside it's better he takes out his anger on those fuckers rather than us. I'm fuckin tired of fightin' wit him."

* * *

 **Aboard the Caspian**

 _Aoife POV_

Another day and they would be dry docking in England. If she was in luck she just might make it to the Adelisa before she departed English soil. If they had remained on schedule then their three week landlock in London would be ending tomorrow. Hopefully they wouldn't be leaving till afternoon or evening time. More likely they'd head out at first light as usual but she could hope. If time was against her then she could always head to Camden Town and stay with Alfie until the Adelisa called a check in. Perhaps Alfie would even be able to help her fill in the gaps in her memory.

The Captain of the Caspian had assigned her a job in the engine room during her stay once she'd been more capable of moving about without signs of fatigue. So she had enough money to get a ticket on the tramline with a little leftover. She'd made a few friends and they'd been kind enough to gather clothes and essentials for her, including a bag to store her meager belongings in. Which she was busy rummaging through to ensure she'd packed everything.

Almost everything she'd gone into the water with was ruined and discarded. She had her tags, thank whatever deities there were that she'd had the forethought to have her cousin waterproof them when she was on the island. Along with a set of throwing knives still locked into their leather holster which unfortunately would need to be replaced as the leather had gone the same way as her boots and bracers.

Everything else was secondhand subaquamen attire. It had take a little time to get used to the thick foam type material that the clothing was made out of. It was tight but stretchy she'd thought her leathers had molded to her, they had nothing on underwater clothing. Though they seemed to hold body heat very well. She'd been told it was the best material for water as it retained a certain amount of heat when wet and didn't add any additional weight to pull you down.

Looking around her sparse temporary cabin to ensure she'd stuffed everything into her bag she spied the British Identity tags hanging on a hook above her bunk. She normally wore them but found even though they were waterproof she'd remove them when she bathed. She ran her fingers gently over the tags that unknown to her held a deeper meaning than just the information they contained. Reading the engravings, Sgt. Major TM Shelby SH Rifles and the serial number. Trying for what had to be the thousandth time to remember what the TM and SH stood for. She lifted it from its hook and pulled it over her head tucking it beneath her shirt to feel them land with a thump over her heart. The weight of them somehow reassuring.

* * *

 **Canterbury, England**

 **Dry Docking Port**

 **Saturday April 10, 1920**

 _Aoife POV_

It was mid-morning and they were making their final approach, she'd been told it would only take about ten minutes to dock and then she'd be on land once more. It had been a little over six weeks since the storm that had landed her in the ocean. Six weeks of her loved ones believing her gone.

She wasn't as healthy as she'd been when she'd taken her dip in the sea, she certainly wasn't in fighting shape but she felt strong enough to make the trek from the seaboard docks to the tram station so that she could head to London and connect with the air docking station hub.

The constant thwump, whoosh sound of the propeller system was slowing and she knew they would be above water soon. She'd learned a lot aboard the Caspian, about subaquamen life, made a number of friends. She'd been sure to tell them that should they ever need anything not to hesitate contacting the Adelisa. It had been an experience but she was looking forward to seeing the sky and breathing non re-circulated air. Taking one last glance around the cabin that had been her quarters she stepped into the corridor and closed the door behind her heading for the launch bay. She'd say her final thank you and goodbyes, then be on her way... home.

***********0***********

As the tramline pulled into London she checked the clock tower visible in the distance and noted it was descending on noon. She contemplated briefly on whether she should head to the air dock and pray the Adelisa had been detained from its usual morning departure time or go straight to Camden. In the end she opted to take a quick detour to the top of the nearest tall building and see if she could spot the ship docked above the city or not.

After a careful perusal of the ships in docking she noted that none of them were large enough to be even close to the Adelisa in size. Resigned to the fact she'd missed them and would need to wait to reunite with them she hiked up her bag once more and started the ten mile trek to Camden Town. Alfie had a line in the bakery and she could call the Adelisa from there as they should still be in communications range. They shouldn't be too far out that they couldn't easily turn about and come pick her up. And on the plus side she'd get to see the big man.

She kept her head down and her feet swift. By the water docks her attire hadn't been an issue but she had taken notice of the strange looks she'd been getting from the people around her the further inland she travelled. Wearing the tight dark navy blue water pants, matching button down long sleeved shirt, the typical water tight duck boots and a black woolen hooded cape that went to her knees. Was apparently a rare sight inland.

After what felt like only a few short minutes but in truth had been quite a jaunt she knew the bakery was just around the corner from her. As she turned the corner her eyes caught sight of Alfie helping Aine out of his motor vehicle. She felt the smile spreading across her face as she got closer. Then Aine stepped out from behind the motorcar and her eyes took in her twins swollen belly. Her feet stopped short as her mind raced and her thoughts tumbled around inside her head.

She watched them disappear into the bakery as she backed away. Her mind finally coming to rest on a memory that had been missing. Vatulele...Alfie and Shelby passing the requirements, Aine with child, Aine and Alfie getting married aboard the Adelisa in a light rain... and arms wrapping around her as she watched the sunset, leaning back against a warm strong chest. His voice, turning in his arms, kissing cool soft rain wet lips... I love yous... making memories to last till they were together again. TM Shelby SH Rifles... Thomas Shelby, Small Heath Rifles... my Tommy. The entire Shelby family, names finally connecting with faces and memories connecting one after another to paint an entire picture of the how's and whys. Her head spun and her heart hurt from its rampant beating.

Turning around Aoife ran back the way she'd come, not caring of the people staring at the strangely dressed woman running down the street. As much as she loved her sister and Alfie, as close as she was to where they were, she had somewhere else she needed to be first.

* * *

 **Small Heath - Birmingham**

 **Garrison Pub**

 **Evening**

 _Polly POV_

She'd come in a little while ago with Ada and Esme. The pub was starting to pick up as the workers were finished with their shifts for the day and ready to relax with some booze. They were sat back at a corner table sipping their drinks. John and Arthur were at the bar and though she hadn't seen him she knew Tommy was in the snug. Grace was sitting at a small table near the band as they hadn't heard anymore word on movement from New York. She hoped that they could clear that mess up and Grace would leave Birmingham soon.

The last thing she wanted was for Grace to somehow weasel her way into staying on. She worried that with Tommy's current mindset he just might let her stay. The front doors opened and she watched Michael and Isaiah enter the pub. She'd allowed him to join the Shelby family business with the promise from Tommy that Michael would only be involved with the legal side of things.

They'd cancelled the welcome home party they had planned in the face of the news about Aoife's death. There had been shadows in Michael, Ada and Finn's eyes dimming the brightness of their reunion. She'd spent a lot of time speaking with Ada on what had happened during their trip and during that fucking storm. She'd done her best to console Finn but he seemed to get the most comfort out of the single hug he'd shared with Tommy his first night back. That had also been the last time she'd seen any emotion from Thomas. He'd reverted to his cold demeanor, only it was now more severe than before.

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

He could hear the small band begin to play and a singers melody filtered through the door into the snug. The sound of glasses clinking, ice tumbling, wood scraping wood, men and women laughing. His only thought that he'd drunk too much and yet not nearly enough. The sounds of happiness and camaraderie only served to darken his mood and he quickly decided it was time to head out.

* * *

 _Grace POV_

She watched discreetly as Tommy slid out of the snug and headed for the entrance, leaving the pub behind him and descending into the darkness of the night. She'd been trying to keep her distance as best as possible lately. His moods seemed to shift on a dime and more often than not he was in a foul temper. She'd heard rumors for the reasons behind his moods but no one was really sure if they held any weight. The Shelby family as always was tight lipped and even a drunk Arthur wouldn't let slip what was plaguing his younger brother.

She briefly considered following after him and just as she'd made up her mind to see if she could offer him her ear or shoulder or whatever else he might be in the mood to take from her Lizzie stopped at her table.

"Let him alone Grace, if he wanted your company he'd of asked ya for it."

"What makes you assume I was going to go after him?"

"As if the look in yer eyes wasn't answer enough to what's goin' on in that waspish mind a yers."

"Lizzie, I'm not quite sure what your contention is with me, after all Tommy doesn't belong to you now does he? In fact he's not interested in having any type of relation with you other than professional. So how you believe you have the right to dictate to me is really neither here nor there."

"Suit yerself Grace. I was only trying to be friendly and warn you away from him. His current propensity would more than likely earn ya a spot in the cemetery."

"Hm, how about you just worry about yourself and stay out of my business."

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

He'd been on his way home when he'd changed his mind and started heading for his uncle Charlie's stable. The streets were still teaming with men and women going about their vices, showing it to still be rather early in the evenin'. He hadn't been for a ride in a while and felt like he might be able to enjoy the night a bit if he spent some time with Monaghan Boy.

Business was on task in everything aside from the New York blokes. They hadn't made any movement toward England. He was getting somewhat tired of waiting around for them to make their move. He wanted that particular business done with so Grace could shove off and he'd no longer have that affair collecting dust on his desk.

Inspector Taylor had recovered his stolen shipment minus one missing Lewis machine gun. He had seemed content with the evidence against Kimber as the culprit and considered one gun an acceptable loss. He'd gathered his men and they'd departed Birmingham within a week of settling the case as closed. Thankfully he hadn't heard from the man since. Although Taylor had mentioned that he should expect to be contacted by Churchill in regards to his... assistance with the ordeal. Not too sure if that's a good thing or a bad one.

Regardless business was on the uptick and money was rolling in faster than they could invest in. They'd taken to purchasing real estate both in the Birmingham and London areas. He was working on ideas to expand their business ventures to extend past the illegal portions of their industry and move them into more legal ventures as well.

A brawl broke out down the street in front of him taking his mind off of business. He had no desire to deal with drunkards that might not recognize him at first glance. So he took a turn down a side alley and continued on toward the stable as a light rain began to fall. It reminded him of his final day with Aoife on Vatulele and had him sucking in a hard breath as he pushed the memory aside. Thinking of her still brought intense pain and all he wanted was to dull that pain into a manageable ache.

Turning out onto his desired street he saw the golden glow of the stable lights warming the area in front of the main entry. He knew that Charlie was either at the pub or had turned in for the night already. Curly should be around, tending the horses and ensuring that they were all prepared for the rain. He pushed through the gate and into the stable yard automatically heading towards the stable that housed Monaghan Boy as he finished up his cigarette.

The stable had a light on just inside the door and he could make out slight movement in the shadows down at the end of the corridor.

"Curly. How's Monaghan Boy tonight? Haven't been by in a while and thought I'd check in."

"..."

"Curly?"

Heading toward the muffled sounds coming from the back stall he was surprised when two men jumped out at him from an empty stall he'd passed. It was obvious that the men weren't his friends and he started to fight off their hold on him. He managed to get a few good shots in but the amount of booze he'd consumed earlier was making his reflexes sluggish. Before long he was overtaken by three more men that came out of the shadows.

His ears rang and his vision blurred as his own blood coated the side of his face and filled his mouth. He took the most damage from the bloke with the brass knuckles and was fairly certain that he'd been given at least two broken ribs and possibly a clavicle. After he'd been pushed to the ground a few kicks ensured a couple more broken ribs and he ended up staring down the barrel of his own handgun.

One of the blokes who was holdin' him up on his knees pulled his head back by his hair so the bastard with his gun could utter a few words that he could barely make sense of.

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

She'd been heading down Watery Lane toward the pub as no one answered the door at #6. She saw the silhouette of a man with a very distinctive figure and stance in the distance. She immediately knew it was Tommy but he'd changed his direction and started heading elsewhere. She picked up her pace and headed toward him, following behind as she tried to catch up. She was about to call out to him when he took a quick turn and disappeared from view.

Quickly hurrying after him she spilled out of the alley just as his back disappeared into what appeared to be a stable down the street. Unsure if he was there on business or not she slowed her pace and quieted her movements slipping into the stable yard as silently as possible. Coming up to the stable he'd entered she heard sounds of a scuffle. Flesh hitting flesh, the almost undistinguishable sound of blood splatter and the crunching of breaking bones. She swiftly entered the building darting out of the glow of the light on the wall and into the darker shadows.

She heard the distinct sound of a gun cocking and cautiously moved forward toward the altercation. Her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and she could see Tommy surrounded by five men, two of them behind him, two to either side and one man in front, holding a gun to his head. Her heart gave a rapid jump in her chest and she silenced the reactive gasp in her throat so that her presence would remain unknown.

The man in front of Tommy spoke and she was intrigued to hear the American accent that filled the space without worry of being heard.

"Did you honestly think that a small time hoodlum like you could keep us from getting a hold of what we came here for? Well... Mr. Shelby? Hm... bet you didn't even realize we were here yet, did you? Kept your eye on the sky and the sea but neglected all the travel that happens beneath the water didn't you. Not very smart for a man that's touted as being so intelligent. I'm rather disappointed, I wasn't expecting such a weak opponent. Oh well. Just means we'll be going home sooner than anticipated. I'd let you live with the lesson I've taught you, but I hear you're a vengeful bastard and I'd rather not be looking over my shoulder. Any last words?"

Aoife saw the man tightening his finger on the trigger and her first knife flew through the air with barely a whistle of sound. The gun and the man's finger thudded to the floor. Two more knives landed in the necks of the men behind Tommy and by the time the talker started shouting the last two were falling to the floor with blades protruding from their left eye sockets.

She could see the man searching the shadows for his attacker as he knelt down to search for the gun with his undamaged hand. She took a quick running leap as the man picked up the gun and went to shoot Tommy who'd slumped toward the floor. Before he could even point the gun near Tommy she felt the warmth of the man's blood coating her hand from the slit she'd cut across his throat.

She took a hurried moment to ensure there were no others hiding within the stable. Finding only one man in the back stall, bound and gagged. She quickly cut through his ropes and told him to go and get help as his stuttered voice asked after Tommy.

"He's still alive but be quick and bring back help!"

She ran back to where Tommy lay slumped over and gently cradled his head as she called to him softly.

"Tommy, hold tight, help is on the way. You're going to be fine, just stay with me Tommy."

His voice was barely more than a whisper and she worried about a concussion and possible skull fracture. The lighting was so poor she couldn't see the extent of his injuries.

"... _Aoife? Is this heaven then?... Wonder how long it will take the devil to realize I'm dead."_

She felt herself chuckling softly and she gently stroked his undamaged cheek.

"Not quite love. We're both alive, no need to worry about the devil just yet."

She was unsure whether he'd heard her as he made no more sound and seemed to have very well passed out from his injuries. There was shouting and the sound of pounding feet coming toward her she could hear both John and Arthur shouting out Tommy's name as they burst inside the darkened stable. There was a slight buzz and then the lights came on.

Arthurs gruff loud voice filled the cavernous room.

"Oi, get the fuck away from me brother."

Aoife stayed on the ground gently holding Tommy's head still and looked over at the men thundering toward her. They were almost upon them and with the low light filling the room she saw the moment her identity became clear to them.

To their credit they didn't halt in surprise at her appearance. They didn't ask questions about her disappearance they simply asked after Tommy.

"He passed out almost immediately, have the medics been summoned?"

The stuttering voice of the man she'd cut loose answered her.

"A...Aye..t..they comin'.

* * *

 **Reviews, reviews... let's hear them please! I had originally thought this would be the last chapter but with how this one came out there should be one more to wrap things up. So stay tuned!**


	45. Adelisa - Chapter 44

**Authors NOTE: **

**Hello my faithful readers and thank you for your patience, I know it's been a good bit since I've updated. I wrote half the chapter and then decided I really didn't like it so I scrapped it and started over. I am much happier with this one. I am both happy and sad to say the time has come. It had to end somewhere. This is the final chapter in this story. If you are following the story, you can unfollow it, as there will be no more updates. Though you might like to follow me as an author. There are no concrete plans for an epilogue or sequel but I haven't decided against those two options either. It all depends on where my imagination takes me next and of course on my life's schedule.**

 **Please enjoy and when you're done, let me know via comment what you thought overall. Again Thanks so much, and my dearest thanks to everyone who has commented on previous chapters, you kept my drive and desire to write this story high and I always loved and felt a great deal of appreciation every time my email dinged that someone had left a comment.**

* * *

 **Chapter 44**

 _Tommy POV_

Laughing, that's what he awoke to. Beautiful distinctive mellow feminine laughter, interspersed with the lighthearted giggles of children. He opened his eyes and noted a soft light filtering in from a bay of windows. He could hear a gentle pattering of rain comin' down on the roof above and the muffled sound of soft footsteps and murmured voices moving about in the hall.

He sat up carefully and swung his legs over the side of the bed. The laughter was drifting in from a side room that had the door slightly ajar. He slowly walked over and peered through the opening. It was a nursery and two little toddlers, boys, no more than a year apart were sitting on the floor crowding around their mother. Listening intently to the sound of her voice as she told them a story. One of them looked up and saw him leaning against the door jam and hooted excitedly..."Papa!" His little arms lifting up and reaching for him to come closer and hold him.

The woman who'd been facing away from him but whom he could never mistake for anyone else turned around and smiled that dimpled smile with sparkling eyes. Her voice as soothing to his senses as ever.

"Look who finally woke up. Were we to loud? We didn't mean to wake you."

"No you were fine, I enjoy wakin' to the laughter of my family."

"Well, why don't you come in and join us. We're almost finished and then we can all go down for a late breakfast."

He walked in and sat on the floor against one of the beds and hauled his youngest son into his arms. Aoife continued her story and he examined his family. His boys were the perfect mix of the both of them, each different yet perfect. The one in his arms was dark haired with his mothers green eyes and his eldest had his mothers copper tones with his own light blue eyes.

It was the weekend and he made a point of making sure that there was no business scheduled so that he could be home with them. His life was good, he was happy. He had the love of the woman that he loved, two beautiful boys and a comfortable home with a thriving business.

**********0**********

Something was nagging at the back of his mind, a feeling that he was forgetting something important. Every time the answer seemed to be coming to the forefront in his mind Aoife or one of the boys would pull his mind away and distract him from it.

**********0**********

They'd put the boys to bed, Aoife having outright refused to hire a nanny or governess of any kind telling him that she was quite capable of raising her own children, thank you very much. He remembered he'd been rather happy with her desire not to have servants raise their boys. It wasn't following the practices of societal conventions for their standing but he'd always enjoyed Aoife's will and ability to go against conventions when she desired to.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he was surprised when her arms wrapped around him from behind, her head resting gently between his shoulder blades.

"Everything alright Tommy? You seemed a bit preoccupied today."

"Everythin's fine love... I just have the feelin' that I'm forgetting somethin'."

"Business?"

"... No... fuck I don't know, maybe."

"Hmm. Do you want to call Arthur or John and see if that'll jog your memory?"

"... No, I'd much rather spend time with my wife. I'll worry about it on Monday."

"Alright. Who are you and what, have you done with my Tommy?"

"Very funny."

"Well if my husband wants to forget about work for once and spend time with me, I'm game. What did you have in mind?"

"Hm. How about a nice quiet soak in the tub."

* * *

 **Birmingham**

 **Hospital**

 **Friday April 16, 1920**

 **Morning**

 _Polly POV_

She stopped in at the hospital for a quick visit and check in on Tommy's condition before heading to the den to keep business running. The doctor had said Tommy was stable but he hadn't woken up yet and that had them all concerned. Aside from a myriad of cuts and bruises, he'd suffered several broken ribs, bruised lungs and a serious concussion. Thank god he hadn't had a skull fracture. As it was the doctor was worried about brain swelling and had been talking about drilling into Tommy's head to relieve pressure if his condition worsened.

She'd been praying constantly here at the hospital, in the church and at home when she forced herself to go there for necessary sleep. He needed to wake up, he needed to be okay. Needed to see that Aoife was alive and well, and here with him. It was a miracle she'd survived her ordeal, a miracle she'd remembered them after her memory loss and a miracle she'd come to Small Heath as soon as she'd remembered. A bloody fuckin' miracle that she had seen Tommy, followed him and killed those men who'd done this to him.

It wouldn't be kind of God to allow Aoife to live only to take Tommy instead. So much heartache for one of them, either way. Yet Aoife was optimistic, staying with Tommy unless one of his siblings or herself came in. Only heading to the house to cleanup, eat and sleep when she was assured someone would be there in case he awoke so he wouldn't be alone.

She never cried, she would sit by the bedside holding Tommy's hand and talking to him as though he was awake and listening to everything she said. A time or two she'd walked in on the girl singing softly to him, a beautiful calming song. Her mere presence seemed to evoke a strength and hopefulness in all of them.

All those months ago she had been right about the girl. When needed her spine became steel and she did what needed to be done to save Tommy and now she was doing what needed to be done to hopefully help him heal and keep his family from fallin' apart around him in his absence.

* * *

 **Evening**

 _Esme POV_

Esme watched quietly from the doorway as Aoife gently swept a wet cloth over Tommy's forehead and down his neck, dabbing softly at the parts of his face that were slowly healing, no longer as swollen and grotesque as they'd been a few days ago.

She had come to like her very much in the short time they'd known one another. Though the first time she'd seen her had made her extremely jealous and for that she felt horribly guilty. She thought back on that moment and tried to reason with herself why she had jumped to such a silly conclusion.

 _She'd been in the pub with John and the rest of the Shelby's when Curly had come in like a wild man searching the room and yelling for Arthur and John. It was clear the man was in a complete panic, breathing fast and shaking something fierce. His stuttered words which only seemed to compound his agitation had been hard to listen to. Arthur had taken a hold of his shoulders and told him to calm down and breathe a bit._

 _Curly had shaken his head violently, clearly trying to tell them something important. He had the attention of everyone in the pub._

 _"H..h..hurt bad n...n..need d...d..doctor. T..T..Tommy's... hurt... Men...in the.. s...s..stable."_

 _She could hear Ada and Polly's gasps from beside her and watched as John, Arthur and a number of Peaky Blinders started running for the door with Curly following close behind. Polly stood abruptly and called to Lizzie to get medics down to the stable now. Ada was gathering her things and grabbed her arm to get her moving to the door._

 _"Come on Esme, we need to go get Finn and get to the hospital. The boys will make sure Tommy gets there, we'll just be in the way otherwise. Are you coming Polly?"_

 _"I'll follow shortly Ada, I'm going to stop at the church on the way there. A prayer can't hurt."_

***0***

 _She'd walked into the hallway for the surgical rooms and seen the arms of a woman wrapped around John and he'd been holding her right back. The amount of green that had raced through her system at seeing some strange unknown woman hanging off her husband had been surprising in its ferocity. She'd been set on storming down there and ripping the woman in half while giving her husband a good thrashing to boot. But then Ada had stilled next to her and Finn had shouted in surprise._

 _"AOIFE!"_

 _His little legs moving across the floor as he ran toward the mystery woman, she let go of John and dropped to a knee to catch him in her arms._

 _"I knew, I knew it wasn't true, it couldn't be, ya still had lives left!"_

 _Ada left her side in a quickened stride going for the new girl as well. She found herself hurrying after her with the name Aoife clicking into place in her head, Tommy's Aoife. The woman they all thought was dead._

 _Finn stayed glued to her side as she stood and Ada pulled her into a hug, her voice low and murmuring._

 _"You scared all of us something fierce Aoife. Don't ever do that to us again."_

 _"I certainly have no plans to ever experience that again, Ada."_

 _"How's Tommy? Has the doctor said yet?"_

 _"No one's come out since he went in."_

 _Arthurs voice which he'd forced into a lower tone than his typical, floated over everyone._

 _"Think it will be awhile yet before we hear anythin' one way or the other. Let's get out of the way and settle in. We'll be here a while. Do ya have any idea who those blokes were Aoife? Or why they attacked Tommy? I didn't recognize any of 'em."_

 _"No, um... the one that did the talking said something about Tommy keeping something from them. Didn't really say anything else about why they were after him. He had a northern colonial accent though if that helps any... Which it apparently does based on the looks on all your faces."_

 _It was at that point that Aoife looked at her, studying her carefully but not in a way that made her uncomfortable. Her hand reached out as she spoke to her._

 _"Forgive me, I've been terribly rude. You must be Esme, John's wife, Tommy told me of you. Wish our meeting was under better circumstances. Please call me Aoife."_

 _Before she could reply or shake the woman's hand Michael's voice distracted all of them as he entered the hall with Polly._

 _"Aoife! Is it really you?"_

 _"Aye Michael, news of my demise was premature."_

 _He came between them and pulled her into a hug as he continued to speak with her._

 _"Bet your family is overjoyed, where are they?"_

 _"...Mm. They don't actually know yet. I was headed to Alfie's when I remembered... and I turned around and came straight here instead. With everything, I haven't had the time to contact them."_

 _Esme had seen Polly standing back and taking everything in. It was at that moment she opted to speak._

 _"You haven't told them, you came straight to Small Heath..."_

 _Polly and Aoife looked at each other for a moment as everyone remained silent before Polly moved into the space Michael vacated and lifted her hand cupping her chin and studying Aoife more closely. Her voice firm and matter of fact when she broke the silence._

 _"You look like hell, child. We're all glad you're alright and that you've returned to us. We'll be waiting on news of Tommy for a while yet so why don't you explain to us what happened, what you meant by... you remembered... and then Michael can run back to the house and contact Solomons, to tell him the news. We'll get Solomons to contact the rest of your family... Jeremiah would you take a few of the boys and be so kind as to ensure that there are no more colonials to deal with lurking about."_

 _Esme watched as Jeremiah stood from his slouch against the wall and motioned to a few others who followed suit as they heeded Polly's order._

Aoife's quiet voice drifted into her mind and pulled her out of her thoughts.

"You've got me a little worried Tommy. I don't mean to rush you and the gods know that you're bullheaded enough that you won't be. But I'd really appreciate it if you'd wake up soon."

One of her hands held his limp one and the other gently stroked over the unmarred skin of his left cheek. She watched Aoife with Tommy quietly for another moment before knocking softly on the open door. Aoife looked over and gave her a small smile.

"Esme, what brings you by at this time of the evening?"

"Figured you wouldn't have eaten since breakfast and thought I'd drop something off for you to fill up on. It's just some chicken soup but anythin' is better than nothin'."

Aoife's smile grew and she nodded her head.

"Thank you Esme, that's very thoughtful of you, I appreciate it."

"Still no change?"

"...Not yet. But then he's still healing and the longer he sleeps the less pain he'll be in when he wakes. Which is a good thing, provided he wakes up when he's decided that he's slept long enough. I guess it's not really surprising."

"Why's that?"

"For as long as I've known the man, he's been in desperate need of a decent sleep. Now he's using his head injury as an excuse to make up for it."

Esme listened to Aoife chuckle and knew that her comment was more for Tommy's benefit, if he could hear them than for her own.

"Well I best get back to the house and make sure the little ones haven't scared away old Mrs. Kent from next door."

"John's not home with them?"

"Workin'."

"Ah. Well then I'll see you later Esme, have a safe walk home and say hi to the kids for me."

"I will. Try and get some rest yourself, you won't want to be tired when he does wake up."

"I'll try. Goodnight."

"Night."

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

Aoife sipped the broth from the bowl of soup Esme had brought by and watched Tommy's still form. Watched his chest rise and fall in shallow even breathes reminding her that while he was still, he was just sleeping. She really did wish he'd wake up soon.

The Adelisa was set to be in Birmingham tomorrow and she was looking forward to seeing her siblings but she didn't want to leave Tommy's side for that long. Alfie and Aine had shown up at the hospital late in the night the same day as Tommy's admittance. She'd worried over Aine's emotional state, she knew she was happy but she was with child, severe mood swings couldn't be good for her or the baby.

After the initial shock wore off she explained to Aine and Alfie what had happened to her and why she hadn't been able to contact anyone till now. She left out the bits about her memory loss and seeing them outside the bakery before she turned tail and ran straight to the tramline to Birmingham. She really didn't think that would go over well with either of them. They had grabbed a room at the Garrison for the remainder of the night and had returned to Camden Town late the next day.

They were going to be back in Birmingham when the Adelisa docked though. It wouldn't be till afternoon but once it came in she didn't see herself being able to spend hours by Tommy's bedside. She would need to give her siblings time to come to terms with the fact that she was back from the dead as it were. She would have to tell them that she wouldn't be leaving with them. Not only because she wanted to stay until Tommy woke and properly healed but because her own body was still healing from the damage done to her heart and lungs. She'd also spoken with her parents and grandparents over a relayed com line shortly after they'd been told of her survival and knew they would be making their own trip to Birmingham soon.

Aoife was pulled out of her own head when she heard the sound of light footsteps coming down the corridor toward Tommy's room. She waited to see if it would be Ada or Polly but was surprised when Grace came through the door. She watched as the blonde took notice of her and halted in her steps. She just stood there and stared at her, Aoife could see the wheels in her mind turning trying to put things together in her head. Finally she figured she'd given Grace enough time to collect her thoughts and spoke up.

"Grace. What brings you by?"

"...Aoife. I could ask you the same. I'm here to check on Tommy."

"As you can see he's right here, still completely out of it, anything else you wanted?"

"It's you isn't it?"

Aoife thought about giving her a hard time, pretending not to understand the question, but ultimately she was too tired to play stupid, so answered her without compunction, "It's me."

"How did the two of you even meet?"

"Business."

"It seems you have quite the hold on his heart. I wonder if you feel the same? As I recall you were always rather careful with your own."

"My feelings for Tommy are none of your business Grace. The only person who has any right to know my feelings is Tommy and yes he already knows what I feel for him."

"You're the one that told him about the tincture."

"And you're the one who had the nerve to use it on him. Desperate much Grace?"

"Yes, well… desperate times call for desperate measures and all that."

"Is that what happened when you fled the Adelisa and left us in the wind on that last shipment? You nearly cost Riley his life."

"There's no use living in the past as I can't change it even if I wanted to."

"Glad to know that you're not repentant for your sins in the least and that you're still the same fickle conniving bitch you've always been. Lets me know what to expect from you. You know Tommy told me you'd come back to town saying you wanted to give it another go. He also said he didn't believe you. So what was the real reason you came back to Small Heath then?"

"... Protection."

"And you thought he'd give it to you, because he loved you once upon time. Even after you screwed him and his family over?"

"Figured it was worth a shot. I'd either be safe with him or I'd be dead by his hand or by the man that's after me."

"Who's chasing you now?"

"Hayworth."

"... That's why he's in here isn't it. Those were Hayworth's thugs in the stable. You… were what he was trying to keep from them. What they came to collect."

"He had eyes on air and sea travel, I don't understand how they made it here without him knowing about it."

Aoife's mind whirred and the answer clicked into place but she decided not share it with Grace.

 _Because they came from beneath the sea. The man had told Tommy so in his farewell diatribe._

"He's never going to stop is he? He's just going to keep coming after me until he manages to grab hold of me."

"If I fix this for you… will you leave Birmingham? Leave Tommy and the rest of the Shelby's alone for good, as in never darkening their doorsteps again?"

"What do you mean fix it for good?"

"Don't flatter yourself Grace, you're not worth killing for in my book. I will make sure that he stops looking for you. That he understands his own hand in his son's death. That his good health and whatever future he has, depends on him letting go and moving on. You know I can make that happen. So it all depends on what you're willing to do for it."

"... I'll be free and clear and all I have to do is leave Birmingham and stay away from the Shelby's?"

"Yes. All of them and those that they're related to."

"What if Tommy doesn't want me to leave."

"I really don't think that's an issue. If you need him to tell you to scram in person you can certainly wait to shove off until he's done so... Do you honestly think, based on his treatment of you thus far, that he'll ask you to stay?"

"... Take care of it and let me know when it's done... Please and... thank...you."

"Eh, that had to have been hard."

"Harder than facing Tommy when I first came back."

"Well then, I'll let you know when you're no longer a wanted woman and if I see you again before then I won't hesitate to help Hayworth's cause along. After all, I still owe you for Riley."

Grace nodded her head and then removed herself from the room. Aoife stared at the doorway until she could no longer hear Graces receding footsteps. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths to try and clear the irritation, anger and overall dislike of the woman from her mind.

* * *

 **Saturday April 17, 1920**

 **Afternoon**

 **Adelisa Aiglentine**

 _Carrick POV_

All of them were in a hurry to get tied off and docked so they could head down and see Aoife with their own eyes. They couldn't believe it when Aine and Alfie had called them to tell them the news that Aoife was alive. Neither of them had a lot of information to give other than she had survived after being picked up by a submersible. Which had also caused her inability to contact anyone, until it dry docked.

The moment they'd heard, they'd contacted their parents who in turn got in touch with their parents. Spreading the good news like wild fire. They'd had a business venture to finish with and when it was completed they'd turned right around and headed straight back to England. For once happy that they'd taken a short jaunt up to Scotland to take care of some dealings and hadn't headed straight for the colonies.

He could tell that Riley and Eirnin were both still in the same state of shock that he was. Aine had contacted them again the day after she'd originally called to tell them that it was true. She'd seen Aoife with her own eyes, held her in her arms. It wasn't just a hopeful thought but a reality. Aoife was alive. He wasn't sure if he'd truly believe it himself until he could see her and hold her and he couldn't wait.

* * *

 **Early Evening**

 _Tommy POV_

The water was perfect and relaxing in it was just what he needed to finish off his day. His legs bracketed Aoife as she leaned back into his chest and he enjoyed shifting her hair to the side and nuzzling her neck. Giving her pulse a little nip and getting that wonderful low purr to come from her. For some reason he felt like it had been a while since he'd been close to her. He really needed to leave work at the office and focus on being with his family when he was home. He didn't like feeling as though it had been too long since they'd been together last.

"Enjoyin' the water Aoife?"

"Mm. Enjoying _you_ in the water with me Tommy. I can't remember the last time we did this. Didn't realize I missed it so much."

"Hm. I've missed this too. I've missed you."

"I suppose you have thoughts on how to fix that?"

"A couple at the moment. I'm sure I'll come up with more later."

Tommy allowed his hands to wander over her supple skin, caressing and relishing Aoife's curves and her reactions to his touch. He closed his eyes to take in the feel of her against him. He didn't feel her shift but in one instant her weight disappeared. He opened his eyes and she was gone, he was in the dark and he couldn't make out anything surrounding him. That nagging feeling in the back of his head, that he'd forgotten something returned full force. Then he heard Aunt Polly's voice echoing through his mind. Aoife's gone Tommy, she's gone.

Slowly, as though a whisper was becoming louder in his ears he could dimly hear Arthur and John going on about something, it sounded like an argument but he couldn't make sense of the words. The more awake he became the more aware he became of the soreness and pain that wracked his head and chest. His body felt heavy to him and he felt like he was being stabbed in the head with an ice pick. Deep breaths were exceedingly painful and he knew the feeling well, he had broken ribs. How the fuck did he have broken ribs and what the fuck happened to his head.

Through the pain, his mind came to the realization that it had been a dream. It had all been a wonderful, painful fuckin' dream. He didn't want to give up that future with Aoife by his side and their two beautiful boys. All he wanted to do was go back into that world and stay there, forever. But then Aoife's voice drifted through his head.

"Live for the both of us Tommy, if for no other reason than we've loved each other."

He managed to slit his eyes open, it seemed excessively bright in the room and made him want to squeeze his eyes shut to eliminate the pounding throb doing so had produced. He did close his eyes and allowed himself a moment more before reopening them and examining the room he was in. He recognized that he was in the hospital. He focused in the direction of his brothers voices. It took a moment but they came into focus. They were standing in the corridor just outside the open door to his room. He tried to speak loud enough for them to hear but his voice came out a dry rasping sound. Swallowing what little saliva he had, he tried again, the result a slow slurred sentence but at least it was loud enough.

"If you're goin' ta fuckin' argue go outside."

Both of their heads twisted to look at him in an instant and whatever they'd been arguing over was lost to them as their faces lit with smiles and they crowded his bedside. Arthur's voice was a bit weepy when it came.

"It's about bloody fuckin' time ya woke up. You've had us all worried for nearly a bloody week Tommy!"

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

It had literally been a whirlwind of activity and questions since her brothers had descended upon the Shelby's home on Watery Lane. Aine and Alfie had gotten there earlier in the morning and she'd spent some more time with them, knowing that Aine still needed to be close to her. She remembered when Aine had first seen her at the hospital and she had to hold her tight while she cried. She'd felt Alfie wrap his arms around the both of them and she hadn't missed the kiss he'd placed on the top of her head either. They'd found a quiet spot and she'd told them what she knew about what had happened and answered the questions they'd had for her.

She knows that both Aine and Alfie would have told her brothers everything that she'd shared with them but she still found herself answering the same questions in order o appease her brothers. She didn't mind as much as she normally would. After all she had known they were all alive and okay the last time she'd seen them. They on the other hand had believed her dead and it would probably take some time to stop remembering the ache of her being gone.

When they started talking about how long she wanted to stay after hearing about Tommy being in the hospital, she'd had to go into her own medical prognosis given to her by Dr. Petrov. Her recovery time was slow and there was no guarantee that her heart and lungs would ever be one hundred percent again. So for the foreseeable future her feet would be planted on the ground. It was a hard blow to take but everyone seemed to take it in stride, thinking that if that was the price of having her alive, they'd take it and be grateful.

After many hugs she said good night to her siblings as they all headed back to the Adelisa for the evening. They would stay a couple days more before heading on to the Colonies, so she would have the opportunity to spend a bit more time with them. She was looking forward to seeing the men and grabbing a few of her things from her cabin before they left. Currently she was temporarily staying in Tommy's room, as per Polly's insistence. When Tommy woke up he'd be in the hospital for a little bit longer but once he was released she figured she would grab a room from Arthur at the pub.

After the last of her siblings were out the door she grabbed the coat she was borrowing from Ada and headed back out to the hospital.

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

He stared at his brothers happy faces while his head stopped pounding from their loud exclamations. He tried to speak again but he had to clear his throat before he could get words past his lips. He watched as John turned and poured him a glass of water out of a nearby spout.

"Here Tommy, try some water."

After a small sip he tried to talk again.

"Wha' happened?"

They both stared at him for a moment before John spoke tentatively.

"Ya don't remember Tommy?"

"...No. My heads fuzzy."

"Well, from what we understand, ya went to the stables and ya were waylaid by five men, the ones we'd been keepin' an eye out fer from the Colonies. They worked ya over pretty good."

"...Grace... they took her back with 'em then."

"...No...um, they never left the stable, not breathin' anyway."

"Ya killed 'em?"

"...They're dead."

Tommy noted the surprise and confusion on Arthurs face at John's answer. As well, as the look that past between the two. John's clearly telling Arthur not to say anything more about the matter. Normally he would have demanded answers but he was in too much pain to worry about it… for the moment.

"So aside from my current stay in the hospital, everythin's under control?"

John nodded his head and Arthur forced out a simple gruff yes in answer.

Tommy felt the weight of his eyelids and knew he wouldn't be conscious much longer. He should stay awake and ensure that his brothers were taking care of business but a larger part of him hoped he would see Aoife again when he closed his eyes.

"Good. Now go argue somewhere else so I can get some rest."

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

As she walked through the hospitals main doors she saw John and Arthur standing to the side having a serious conversation. She couldn't help but wonder why they weren't sitting with Tommy, perhaps Ada or Polly was with him.

As she neared them she could see Arthur was confused and John was trying to explain something. Their words were hushed but she could just make them out as she came closer.

"Because Arthur, ya know how he is. If we'd told him he would 'ave demanded ta be let out of the hospital. He wouldn't 'ave believed us til he saw it fer himself. We both know he's in no condition ta leave yet. It's fer the best, the next time he wakes, she'll be the first thing he see's."

Surprise and happiness bloomed through her as she heard that Tommy had finally woken. While she didn't condone lying to him, she also figured John was right. Tommy was hardheaded enough to drag himself from his hospital bed if he had a mind to.

"Tommy's awake?"

Arthur and John turned to her as she reached them and each gave her a nod. Arthurs smile was wide and happy as he answered her.

"Just fer a minute or two, he fell back asleep but he was awake enough ta tell us ta stop arguing where he could hear us and ask us what happened. He doesn't seem ta remember that night."

John smiled and gave her a one armed hug while he kept his voice low to speak to her.

"Figured it was best if ya were there the next time he wakes up before goin' inta details about what happened. Didn't want him gettin' ideas in his head about leavin' before the Doc says it's alright."

She nodded in agreement and Arthur leaned over to hug her as well before whispering, good luck in her ear and that they'd make sure the rest of the family knew the good news and waited a bit before visiting.

She watched them both quickly leave the hospital and she turned to head back in the direction of Tommy's room. She took a deep calming breath before pressing the button that would automatically open his sliding door, the soft whoosh sound barely a whisper. He was sleeping but now she knew for a fact that he was going to wake up. She'd look at him and see the set of glaciers that were his eyes looking back at her. A part of her wanted to wake him but she knew that she needed to have patience. He'd been in a coma, but he still needed as much rest as possible. The monitors that had been glowing and flickering constantly by his bedside while he was comatose were turned off and silent, pushed to the side of the room and away from the bed. The doctors must have turned them off after he'd finally woken.

Without taking her eyes from him, she pressed the identical button to close the door behind her and twisted the knob to turn the bright over head lights off. They would probably make his eyes and head hurt when he did open them again. Someone had turned on the table lamp near the bed so there was still enough light for her to see by.

* * *

 **3 Hours Later**

 _Tommy POV_

He could tell he was waking as the ache of his injuries returned, he hadn't dreamed this time. His sleep had simply been a short escape from the pain. He remembered that the light had made his physical torment intensify and decided to keep his eyes shut a bit longer this time. The room seemed to be quiet anyway, his brothers having removed themselves. When the pounding of his head lessened slightly he could make out the sound of someone breathing nearby. Probably Aunt Pol, she was the only one he could think of that would be able to sit in silence. He could make out the muffled footsteps of people moving about in the hallway, along with the murmured voices of nurses quietly speaking. He imagined it was night time, somewhere in the wee hours, otherwise the noise level would be higher.

Knowing that more rest was going to elude him for now he slowly squinted his eyes open. The room was darkened and a softer light than last time glowed nearby casting the room in muted amber tones. He slowly opened his eyes wider and took in the room he was in with far more clarity than he had earlier. Proving to himself, how out of it he'd been when he'd first woken.

He noted the monitors that were currently turned off on the far side of the room. He imagined the pictures they'd taken of his ribs wouldn't look pretty based on how they felt. The room as all hospital rooms were, was spare and utilitarian. The stench of antiseptic and bleach heavy in the air. God he hated hospitals, the noise, the smell and the suffering, either physical or emotional that was always attached to them.

His eyes drifted to the other side of the room to see if Polly was awake but when they reached the figure sleeping in the chair beside his bed he stopped breathing.

His first thought was that he was dead. It was quickly followed by the question that if he was fucking dead then why the fuck did he hurt so much. He certainly didn't feel dead, a sharp torturous pain sent that proof to his brain when his lungs started again and he tried to breathe deeper than he should have. He shut his eyes in agony as his ribs and lungs screamed at him. At his hissing wheeze he heard her startle awake and his name whispered in her voice drifted to him through his misery.

"I'm not dead… but you're not really here. Fuck my head must be messed up."

There was no comment returned from his sentence and when the pain lessened to something manageable he was sure that when he opened his eyes she would be gone. Only when he did she was still there. Leaning forward in her seat and studying him intently. When their eyes met, he watched as one of her brows arched upwards and a slow smirk tilted her lips. Her voice was soft and low, which helped keep his head from screaming at him as much as his ribs did.

"No you're certainly not dead, might wish you were but it's not your time yet."

"I had a dream."

He couldn't take his eyes from her, for sure if he did she would vanish and he wanted to hang onto her for as long as he could. Even if people started calling him crazy, he'd take being able to see and speak with her apparition over it.

"What did you dream about Tommy?"

"Us… Livin' in the country… we had two boys. They were beautiful. You were beautiful… I didn't want ta leave it. But ya told me ta live fer the both of us. I don't like livin' in a world without ya in it Aoife."

"You lived in it just fine before I came into your life Tommy."

"… Lived…before the war perhaps…no, I was only existin' when we met."

"You do realize that I'm right here don't you Tommy, sitting next to you in this chair. Speaking with you."

"For now… but when my head gets back on straight you'll be gone, just like ya were before… Fuckin' sea."

He watched as she looked at him, her eyes softening somewhat and a long breath leaving her body before she stood slowly and moved to sit gently on the side of his bed. He could feel the weight of her pressing down into the mattress next to him. Looking into her eyes, she was watching him carefully. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and worried it gently for a moment before releasing it. The sight still made his heart stutter for an instant.

"Tommy, I want you to pay close attention… I'm right here… with you."

He looked down at their hands as she gently ran her fingertips along his knuckles and up his arm, before gliding them back down again and entwining their fingers together. Her voice still soft as she continued to speak.

"Right here, with you Tommy… Yes… I went into the sea but I came back out of it."

When her words sank into his head he lifted his eyes from their linked hands back to hers and squeezed her fingers, a silent demand for her to explain.

"I'm alive. I… I did… die… I drowned and I was picked up by a submersible, with their technology and the knowledge they have, they knew my… brain… was still functioning… That it hadn't been long… I mean… I hadn't been dead long, and they, well, they brought me back. They didn't have communications to the surface and I had to wait for them to resurface before I could even try to contact anyone. I came here to find you as soon as I could. Only you were a little busy trying to take on five armed men by yourself."

He took in everything she said and he could feel hope starting to grow in his chest but he'd had so many dreams, hallucinated so many times. Each time he'd awaken or the drug induced haze would finally wear off and he'd be right back where he started, staring the cold hard truth of her demise in the face, all over again.

Her hand felt solid in his, it was warm, she seemed real beside him. Her voice and presence still made his heart beat faster. But he'd known the illusion to be capable of the same. She was there but there was still a distance. Without thought to the consequences of his actions he yanked on her arm and she toppled toward him. Her free hand shot out and landed above his shoulder keeping her weight from hitting his broken ribs. He wouldn't realize that until later when his mind was no longer clouded with denial and anger.

His voice was harsh when he heard himself speak through gritted teeth.

"Why are ya doin' this ta me? Physical pain isn't enough ya have ta come 'ere and make me go through everythin' I've been tryin' ta bury."

He felt her hand gently cup his cheek and her thumb delicately run over the stubble on his chin. Her voice even softer, matching the tender understanding he could see in her eyes.

"I don't want you in pain Tommy. I'm trying to take it away."

He felt her gentle exhale and the easy press of her silken lips on his.

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

She wasn't sure how to get the truth through to him. She hadn't counted on him not believing her. She'd been staying in his room. She'd found his pipe under his pillow, the stash of opium in his bedside drawer and she'd seen the various bottles of liquor he'd kept close at hand. She'd heard the wayward comments from his men and from various strangers on the street about his recent state of being. Polly had spoken with her more candidly about his recent behavior. She was unsure if the woman was afraid the truth would scare her and was worried about her changing her mind about him or if she'd been testing her. To see if she was truly capable of loving him unconditionally. So yes… she'd known before walking into this room that he'd taken her death… poorly.

He had just confirmed that he dreamed of her…them. It wasn't a stretch to believe that with the alcohol and drugs in his system, his dreams were probably quite vivid.

She could feel his dry lips softening against the press of hers and his hands were tangling in her hair, pulling her closer. She allowed the extra pressure from his lips and leaned her head down further but kept her arm locked so that he couldn't pull her body down on his. He was somehow uncaring of the pain he would be in if she allowed it.

She felt the swipe of his tongue and almost lost herself to the moment, thankfully she returned to sanity before she allowed herself to sink into him. Her heart was pained but joyful in the same moment, when she delicately broke away from him her voice was barely above a whisper, which ghosted over his lips.

"It's really me Tommy. I don't know how to prove it to you. Other than to be right here with you every time you wake."

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

Tommy kept his breath shallow as she pulled away just enough to speak and he could feel it stuttering as she told him she would be there every time he woke. What consumed his mind most was that in all the time she'd been gone, in every dream, through every hallucination she'd never tasted like she had back on the island. How could he have forgotten that she always tasted like peaches.

With her so close he could study her more clearly and noticed that her skin was paler than it had been. Her hair was slightly darker and she was a bit slimmer than the last time they'd been together as well.

If she was a figment created by his mind why would she look different than the way he knew her to be.

"Aoife?"

"Tommy."

"I'm not dreamin' am I? Not high on some drug the Doctors gave me?"

"You're not dreaming, you are certainly not high, not with the pain you're in. A lot has happened, but I'm her now Tommy. I'm really _here_."

He tightened his grip on the back of her neck and grasped her solidly before tugging her toward him again.

"Come 'ere."

"I don't want to crush your broken ribs Tommy, you're in enough pain."

"I'll tell ya if it starts botherin' me."

He could tell she was going to be adamant about keeping her distance and knew there wasn't much he could say that would change her mind, not if what they were doing had the potential to hurt him. So he said the one thing he thought might work.

"I need ya close ta me, Aoife… I need ta feel ya. That you're really here. Just… I just need ta hold ya close fer a bit. I give ya my word I'll tell ya if it's too much, but I need this… now."

There was worry and doubt shining in her eyes but also her own need and want as well.

"Compromise? I'll lay beside you."

He let his grasp on her go as she shifted and turned so that she was laying on her side next to him. He felt her gingerly leaning into him as she gently brought her head to his shoulder. There was slight pressure but nothing that seemed to cause the pain he felt to spike higher. He watched her as he held his hand out for hers. She placed her own lightly in his and he brought it down to rest comfortably over his heart.

He was enveloped in her scent as her warmth seeped into him where they touched. He leaned his head down slightly as she looked up at him and her lips met his in a delicate graze. Their lips seemed to part at the same moment and the kiss deepened. His eyes closed involuntarily and he tunneled his hand into the silken strands of her hair, as the taste of peaches filled his mouth once more.

Somehow after everything else had failed to prove her existence to him. The taste of peaches is what made the ice around his heart melt away and make him start to believe that she was real. He laid back and closed his eyes as he held her body against his own. Comforted by all the little things confirming her presence and he drifted off into darkness.

* * *

 **Morning**

 **May 03, 1920**

 **Small Heath - Birmingham, England**

 **#6 Watery Lane**

 _Ada POV_

Everyone in the house could hear the loud conversation happening up in Tommy's room just fine. Ada couldn't help but glory in it and tried to hide her ever widening smile behind her cup of morning tea. She could just make out the slight shaking of Aunt Pol's shoulders as she pretended to work on washing the breakfast dishes as she listened in as well.

Arthur and John periodically looked toward the ceiling and then back down at the table, a dumbstruck look on their faces. Unfortunately Esme was out walking the kids to school and was missing the show. Finn was simply sitting quietly with his lips pursed as he listened to the goings on, trying to make sense of what he was hearing. A hush descended on the house and everyone looked toward the upper floor.

Tommy had been getting on everyone's nerves lately, especially Aoife's. She was learning that he was not a good patient and just how hard it was to make him stop trying to push himself further than he should. Ada had been watching her slowly lose her patience with him, there had been a number of times Aoife'd had to step outside his room and take deep calming breaths or a nice long walk before she'd return to him.

By the silence she wondered if they'd come to an impasse in their argument, lord knows they were both two of the most stubborn people you would ever meet. Tommy more than ready to be up and about, even if it still pained him and Aoife more than willing to make him follow the doctors orders right down to the letter. But then the yelling started and she knew that Tommy had finally managed to break Aoife's last vestige of tolerance with him.

"Thomas Michael Shelby, I swear to all the Gods known and unknown that if you so much as move a single toe out of this house. I will tie you down to that bed and there will not be one single moment of pleasure to be derived from it for either of us."

* * *

 _Aoife POV_

She couldn't believe that she'd just threatened to tie him to the bed but Gods she'd had it! She had been trying so hard to stay serene and understanding with Tommy.

She'd come back to his room after stepping downstairs for the tea and he had been dressing to go out for the day. His movements had been slow and jerky, his breath a hissing wheeze. She knew that while he certainly felt better than he had in the last couple of weeks he was still in enough pain that he needed to stay away from going out and trying to take care of business. If he wanted to leave his room fine, but stay in the house and relax. Even down to the den and staying in the office would suffice. But no, not Tommy. Everyone said he shouldn't be up and about yet, he'll set himself back. What does he do? Asks Curly for some of the liniment that they use on the horses. So that he can go take care of some business or other.

He'd turned around when she'd walked in the room and all she'd met him with was crossed arms and an arched brow along with what she was sure was a fairly pissed off expression on her face. He'd been silent for a moment, taking her in, before his gruff voice filled the room.

"I've business needs tendin' to."

"Business Tommy? Business your brothers can't take care of themselves?"

"Business. That _I_ need ta tend to."

"But they're going with you?"

"They've other things to take care of. I'm not a bloody invalid."

"Alright, where are we going then?"

" _You're_ not goin' anywhere Aoife."

The stern cold look on his face let her know just how serious he was. It also let her know that whatever business he was looking to take care of was far too perilous for him to deal with in his current condition. His telling her what she could and couldn't do also put an additional layer of ire over her already irritated state. She walked toward him and decided to show him exactly how bad an idea his leaving was.

"Oh is that right. And pray tell Tommy, who exactly is going to stop me? _You_?"

She gave him a good solid but not too hard, fist to the chest. As he bent over pained and wheezing for breath she leaned down and made sure he heard her through his discomfort."

"Not likely. Either I go with you to whatever business you need to take care of or you get back in that bed and stay there."

Oh, after that he was angry. She could see the frustration and irritation he'd had from being laid up morph into enraged flames in those pretty blues of his. His fists and jaw clenching as he controlled his reaction to the pain she caused him but his voice rising in ire as he spoke.

"I'm more than capable of dealing with business and I'm leavin' ta take care of it. Now move out of the way Aoife."

And that had been it. She'd threatened to tie him to the bed if he left and they'd stared at one another, neither giving the other any ground.

* * *

 _Lizzie POV_

She'd stepped into the house from the den with the main books to give to Tommy to go over and stopped short. The Shelby's were in the kitchen and looking up at the ceiling. It was silent but then she heard Tommy's voice rising. He was always so in control, she'd never heard that kind of rage from him. She wasn't even in the same room but she could hear it in his tone and it made her want to turn and flee back to her desk, far away from him.

She was certain that the redhead she'd learned to be Tommy's current paramour, Aoife, whom she hadn't really spent much time around. Would most certainly leave after seeing Tommy being this way, any woman would fear for herself. Except right after Tommy's outburst she heard an equally pissed off woman's voice yelling right back at him, threatening him even. She heard Ada trying to silence a laugh and looked to see her with a cat that ate the canary smile on her face. Silence descended from upstairs once again and then all that was heard was the slamming of a door.

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

Tommy stood stunned for a second as he watched Aoife in all her ire turn and leave the room, slamming the door forcefully behind her. He could hear her angry outbursts pertaining to his character as she went down the stairs. Some in Gaelic which he couldn't understand, but some in French which he could. Single word epitaphs and he knew that she was raising her voice the further away she got so that he could hear her clearly.

"Senseless… stubborn… insufferable… arrogant… jackass… imperious, bastard."

He raised his voice loud enough for her to hear as well.

"I understood some of that Aoife!"

The resoundingly loud response of "GOOD!" came back up to him. Then in quick succession she went on.

"I'm going for a walk and _you'd_ better still be here when I get back!"

Then he heard the slamming of the front door as she left. He reached for his jacket to put on but turned to quickly in his anger and caused his ribs to flare in a lung cramping ache. It took a few moments for the pain to subside enough for him to breathe easier again and as much as he hated to admit it, she was right.

He took a seat in the chair by his bed and tried to relax enough for the throbbing in his chest to dwindle. He closed his eyes and the vision of her standing in front of him only moments ago popped into his mind. Her… angrier than a hellcat at him. Standing toe to toe with him, unafraid and yet still somehow remarkably breathtakingly beautiful in her own rage. He couldn't believe she'd threatened to tie him to the bed. Then again he found that the idea, under the right circumstances actually held some appeal.

With that thought the exact wording of her threat surfaced in his mind and he couldn't help but laugh. The idea that she'd thought about tying him up under better circumstances had a barrage of possibilities flitting through his imagination and taking his mind away from the business he'd been so keen to take care of.

* * *

 _Polly POV_

The shouting and fighting was over now that Aoife'd left the house to calm down. Ada had jumped up out of her seat and grabbed her coat as soon as she'd heard the bedroom door slam. She'd joined Aoife on her way out. Lord knows Ada would be the perfect companion for her at the moment. But she was still listening. Waiting patiently to hear the shattering of glass or for him to come out of his room and head out to take care of his business.

The boys were still sitting quietly at the table and Lizzie stood like a frozen statue in the doorway. They heard nothing but silence until laughter drifted down to them from above. She could tell Lizzie was baffled, the boys all had slow growing smirks on their faces, hell she could feel her own growing. She allowed the feeling to settle over them for a moment before she got back down to business.

"Alright boys, we've tarried long enough. Time to get to work… Lizzie just leave the books on the table, Tommy will see them when he comes down to stretch his legs."

* * *

 **Afternoon**

 _Aoife POV_

She'd gone for a long walk with Ada around Small Heath. The atmosphere had been dismal, it was a grey, chilly day but she figured it matched her current mood rather well. Ada had let her vent and made her laugh. They'd talked about the Adelisa and Aoife had noticed that most of that conversation had somehow involved Eirnin. She knew that they wrote and spoke with one another still, even thought she'd seen some sparks flowing between the two. Though she'd known Eirnin wouldn't do anything about them with Ada already having a man in her life. Ada had filled her in on the Freddie front one day when they'd been waiting for Tommy to wake up from his comatose state. So now that there was no Freddie she hoped maybe Ada and her brother could figure out what was happening between them.

She knew she hadn't calmed enough to deal with Tommy, whether he'd stayed at home or not. So they wound up at the Garrison taking tea in the new tea room, more in order to warm themselves than due to any hunger. She'd met a few people that worked there and greeted them by name but she had barely spent much time away from the house. She hadn't thought it really fair that she be able to go out and about while he was sequestered at home.

A friend of Ada's came up to their table to say hello. Ada knowing that she wasn't really fit for social company at the moment stood and gave a swift introduction then led her friend away. The moment of solitude gave her time to reflect on the argument she'd had with Tommy earlier.

In all honesty, she couldn't say that she would have been any better than Tommy had been as of late. She knew from experience that it was difficult, in more ways than one to be first, practically bedridden and then to be shut in for such a lengthy period of time. He was used to taking care of himself, to taking care of business himself, used to taking care of everyone else. She knew he'd had far worse injuries and more than likely soldiered through them with no other thought than that he needed to suck it up and continue on.

Having someone look after and care for him was a new experience, well, someone that he couldn't cow or scare away at any rate. Ada had said the lot of them would have allowed him to have his way weeks ago, simply because they would have been done putting up with him.

She didn't like arguing with him, not that she wouldn't when it was necessary. But she would really prefer to be able to work out their differences without getting so angry she felt the need to be away from him in order to calm down. It seemed he could be an extremely aggravating man at times, but one that her heart loved and she hated thinking that he believed she thought him an invalid. She knew he wasn't and perhaps, they could compromise a bit.

**********0**********

The house was quiet when she walked in. She'd seen Finn playing down the lane with a couple of other boys on her way up and she figured everyone else was either in the den, at the Garrison or running errands. She'd left Ada with her friend at the Garrison and stopped at the market, butcher and baker to pickup ingredients for a stew and a pie. It had given her a bit of extra time to work through what she wanted to say to Tommy when she got back.

She wondered if he was still here or if he'd indeed been the senseless jackass he'd been acting and gone to take care of 'business'.

As she placed the basket of food on the table and went to gather a knife and pot she heard light footsteps coming into the room. He didn't say anything but she heard him take a shallow fortifying breath before feeling his arms come around her waist from behind. He pulled her gently back against his chest and rested his chin on her shoulder. It couldn't have been comfortable for his ribs, not with their difference in height but he did it anyway.

She sat the knife and pot down on the counter and wrapped her own arms around his, a silent acknowledgement that she was willing to listen. She felt the soft press of his lips against her neck before he spoke in her ear.

"I know that I can be… vexing, at times. But I am who I am Aoife. Yes I'm injured, I've been injured before. What do ya do when you're injured Aoife? You pick yourself up and ya continue on. Everythin' around ya doesn't stop. Things still need ta be taken care of."

She felt Tommy graze his lips across her neck one more time before he stepped away from her. Clearly thinking their argument was over after he'd said his piece. She waited a beat to gather her thoughts, placing the pot in the sink for water and setting the cutting board on the table so she could chop the ingredients. She waited until he was almost out of the room before she spoke, keeping her tone of voice calm.

"You've said you're piece and I understand what you're saying. Now will you listen to mine and try to understand what I'm saying?"

She looked up from her chopping to watch him as he paused in the doorway to the hall, it took him a moment but he finally turned around and gave her a nod to continue. His eyes on her and his arms crossing in front of him while he leaned back against the wall. Not the best body language of someone willing to hear you out but probably the best she could hope for at the moment. She'd just be completely candid with him.

"I know you're not an invalid, Tommy. I know you've been through worse, that particular story is written across your body, can't hide it. You're right, the world doesn't stop turning just because you're injured. Shit still needs to get done. We both nearly lost each other. You believed you'd lost me for a time. All I am asking of you. Is for you to use discretion when choosing the business you're deciding to take care of. I would prefer it if you'd leave the more volatile business situations till later. That if it's something that absolutely cannot wait, you don't go alone. At least until you can take hit without needing a moment to gather yourself. Is that really too much to ask of you?"

She studied his face. He wasn't wearing his mask of indifference or trying to keep her from seeing him. She could tell he was running through what she'd said to him and truly giving it thought. Another shallow breath from him and the sight of those blues looking at her with a glint of something she couldn't decipher in them, then his voice was filling the room and the heaviness that'd been between them since that morning was gone.

"No, Aoife, it's not too much to ask…"

She watched him as his lips disappeared between his teeth for a moment before he was speaking again.

"Looks like we survived our first row."

She couldn't help but grin at him as she replied, "And we're both still in one piece. What were the odds?"

He walked over to the kitchen table pulled out a chair and sat down across from her, clearly intending to keep her company while she worked on their meal.

"Would you care for some tea Tommy?"

"Not particularly but why not."

"You could always have some Rum or Whiskey. I know there's some of each around here."

He made a quiet sound of acknowledgment but didn't comment.

* * *

 _Tommy POV_

He'd noticed that she'd gone from getting the stew on the stove to skinning and chopping up some fresh peaches. He wasn't sure what they were for until she reached into the oven and pulled out a pie plate.

"Are you baking for me Aoife?"

"I seem to recall telling you, I just might bake for you one day… in addition I may have felt beastly for yelling at you earlier."

"Don't mind fightin' with ya, Aoife. Even you yellin' at me with your claws out is attractive, I don't mind seein' it, as long as we always makeup afterwards."

"And I don't _like_ fighting with you Tommy, but I won't shy away from it when I feel it's necessary."

"Mmhm. As I said, as long as we make up afterward."

Her grin turned into a smirk as she took in his words and the position he'd put himself in. He knew his own eyes sparked with satisfaction as she set her task aside and started toward him. She was slowly lifting her skirt up as she neared him and he couldn't help but enjoy the view as his eyes trailed over her. She easily straddled him where he sat and leaned in to kiss him. Feeling her drop into his lap, his hands came up, one to rest on her thigh, the other diving into her hair to tilt her face toward his. Her voice had an additional sultriness to it when she spoke.

"We still need to make it official, don't we?"

"What?"

"Making up."

The kiss was gentle but hungry with a deeper current of pent up desire coursing through it. He couldn't help but pull her in against himself. They were both sexually frustrated but they could wait until that particular activity could be enjoyed without pain. Until then they'd have to deal with the excessive want and the building burn. The kiss ended just as it had begun, softly and with a depth of tenderness that awed him.

He felt her pull away from him reluctantly, more than satisfied to know that she missed and wanted him as much as he did her. He opened his eyes to see she had an affectionate look in her eyes but an impish grin on her lips. Her voice wicked as she began to stand back up.

"All this building anticipation… I wonder how well we'll survive when we manage to makeup, in the traditional sense… I'm thinking I'll be bedridden for _days_."

She winked saucily at him as she turned back to readying the ingredients for her pie and her double entendre made him chuckle.

"Looking forward to it Aoife."

"Then we both are.

**********0**********

He sat at the table with a cup of tea and just watched her in silence as she moved around the kitchen. He couldn't help but imagine the same scene but a different setting and his mind drifted back wistfully to the memory of his return to London from the island.

Before catching the tram back to Birmingham he'd stopped at a small but well known shop looking for a very important item.

 _He stood outside the non-descript building and waited for the inhabitants to buzz him in, a precaution to safeguard the items housed and sold within. He knew that the only reason he heard the sound of the door lock clicking open was because Alfie was standing next to him. They had been getting on better than they had been in the past. While there had always been a kind of grudging respect between the two of them, there surprisingly seemed to be a bit of actual burgeoning friendship now._

 _He'd seen the ring that Alfie had put on Aine's finger at the wedding and knew that he wanted something just as unique and fitting for Aoife. He'd asked the man where he'd found it in passing and Alfie had stared at him a moment. Looked away and then let out a huff somewhere between aggravation and acceptance before telling him gruffly that if he was serious about it, he'd introduce him to the man he'd gotten it from._

That ring was even now tucked away in a small velvet bag held safely within a small wooden box that was hidden beneath the floor boards in his bedroom. Sitting here, watching Aoife as she seemed to float about the room while she hummed a soft tune, he knew that ring would be on her finger soon.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
